On The Road
by Skate Fans
Summary: Sequência de In Hiding. Depois de deixaram a casa, Kate e Sawyer tem que lidar com vários obstáculos, incluindo eles mesmos, na tentativa de chegar à uma lugar seguro. Autor: Leah Kate
1. Capítulo 01

**ON THE ROAD**

Nota da autora:

_Bem, eu tentei me segurar por pelo menos 3 semanas - tão patético. Eu sou como um desses cantores que vivem se aposentando e de repente começam uma tourné de "retorno" antes mesmo que a gente tenha a chance de sentir falta deles. Mas, tudo bem...  
Esta é uma sequência de "In Hiding". Se você ainda não leu IH, não vou tentar convencê-lo a ler. Este é para ser auto-explicativo. Kate e Sawyer estão vivendo juntos e agora fogem dos federais. Este capítulo é quase como um prólogo... ele expõe um bocado dos temas e tramas que serão conduzidos na fic. E esta estória irá, provavelmente, se focalizar em Kate, já IH era mais focalizada em Sawyer. Será sombria, mas se você insistir nela, acho que o final não irá desapontá-lo. Seja como for, chega de comentários! _

**Capítulo 1 – **_Traduzido por AnaFord_

Kate empurrou a porta de tela com o pé para abri-la e desceu pelos toscos degraus de madeira da modesta cabana, construída com três tábuas inclinadas quase que verticalmente, como uma escada de mão. O degrau de baixo estava podre e ela o sentiu curvar-se perigosamente com o seu peso, mas ela pulou fora ligeiramente e se encaminhou para a clareira. Em suas mãos uma jarra azul de plástico, que ela colocou no chão, próximo de uma bomba estreita de metal que se levantava a cerca de um metro e meio do chão. Puxando a alavanca, que rangia e gemia enquanto ela a levantava, Kate esperou impacientemente pela água começar a jorrar.  
Subitamente, ela levantou a cabeça, escutando. Ela empurrou a alavanca para baixo, interrompendo a pressão e silenciando a batida regular da bomba. Agora silenciosa de novo.  
Uma brisa leve e fria sussurrou pelos altos das árvores e afastou suavemente uma mecha de cabelos de seu rosto. Ela puxou a jaqueta fina de algodão para perto de seu corpo.

Dando um passo para longe da bica d'água, ela examinou a clareira, todos os seus sentidos em alerta. A mata era mais fechada ali, escura, composta, em sua maioria, de pinheiros e abetos, o chão coberto de um grosso tapete de folhas pontudas que abafavam e absorviam os sons. Ainda assim, seus instintos estavam tão afinados que ela estava quase certa de que havia escutado algo.  
Ela calculou mentalmente a distância até a cabana, onde as armas estavam. Se ela desse uma corrida, poderia cobri-la em poucos segundos. Mas agora o estalo de um galho a congelou novamente, fazendo-a virar a cabeça na outra direção, os músculos tensos. Ela esperou, segurando o fôlego, gotas de suor frio brotando de toda a parte de seu corpo.

Pelo canto do olho ela viu um brilhante borrão vermelho vindo até ela da outra direção. Antes que ela pudesse virar a cabeça ou levantar os braços por defesa, o mundo estava virando de cabeça para baixo, e ela estremeceu enquanto caía de costas com um barulho surdo, com seus braços seguros acima de sua cabeça, momentaneamente sem ar.  
Levantando os olhos, ela encarou por alguns segundos o rosto que pairava sobre ela e então, fechou os olhos, aborrecida.

"Muito engraçado," disse ela.

O cabelo de Sawyer caía como um halo em volta de seu rosto barbado como tufos oleosos de cabelo de milho e seus lábios ressecados e rachados se curvaram para cima, com uma insinuação de divertimento.

"Pensei que tivesse te dito pra levar a arma toda vez que saísse por aquela porta."

"Eu só vim pegar água."  
"E olha o que aconteceu," disse ele triunfantemente. "Algum doido sai da floresta e aqui está você, caída no chão, pronta pra ser apanhada."

"Eu podia te fazer uma concussão agora mesmo, se quisesse."

"Pode ser... Mas se tivesse sido um deles, já teriam te colocado umas algemas. Ou talvez te deixado inconsciente com um desses tasers bonitinhos que eles gostam de carregar por aí."

Kate suspirou cansada. "Tudo bem. Você provou sua tese." Ela permitiu que ele aproveitasse uns poucos segundos de vitória e então mandou, "Agora, sai de cima de mim."

"Tem certeza disso?" perguntou ele maliciosamente, se inclinando para soltar o ar levemente em seu pescoço, o que imediatamente causou arrepios em sua pele. Ele largou seus pulsos e correu as mãos por seu corpo, traçando a curva de sua cintura antes de movê-las de novo para cima.

Tirando vantagem de distração momentânea dele, ela se jogou contra seu peito com toda a sua força, jogando seu peso contra ele no mesmo movimento, jogando-o no chão ao seu lado, revertendo suas posições num segundo.

"Tenho certeza," disse ela com um sorriso travesso, ainda enclinada sobre o peito dele.  
Ele sorriu de volta, mas enquanto ela o observava, uma sombra passou pelo rosto dele. Toda a brincadeira morreu em sua expressão, enquanto ele se sentava.

"Droga," ele murmurou, parecendo preocupado. "Esqueci."

"Que foi?" perguntou ela, confusa.

Ele voltou o olhar para ela, cuidadosamente. "Eu não devia ter feito isso... te jogar no chão desse jeito. Acho que temos que ser mais cuidadosos daqui em diante."

De repente ela entendeu do que ele estava falando e a idéia a assustou e a irritou ao mesmo tempo. A assustou porque ela tinha esquecido também. Mas a razão da raiva era inexplicável. Não conseguia dizer de onde ela vinha, mas era instantânea e ela a direcionava para Sawyer por falta de uma alternativa melhor.

"Nós não temos certeza ainda," disse ela, o tom sombrio e proibitivo. "E eu estou _ótima_. Nada tem que mudar."

Ele a observava, sem responder, mas ela podia ver que ele não estava acreditando nem por um segundo. Ele parecia estar triste por ela, o que ela odiava mais que tudo. Também parecia que ele queria falar sobre isso, algo que eles ainda não tinham feito ainda. Mas ela não conseguia. Ainda não estava pronta para passar por isso de novo. E para quê? Não havia nada novo a ser dito, e eles já tinham passado por tudo isso.

E agora parecia que ele estava prestes a chamá-la pelo nome... Ela praticamente podia vê-lo engatando nessa direção, se preparando para isso. Seu rosto se revestiu com aquela expressão séria e pensativa que era o primeiro sinal de aviso.

"Kate," disse ele quietamente, ainda olhando para ela. Exatamente como ela esperava.  
Se levantando rapidamente para escapar desse momento, ela caminhou de volta à bomba.  
"Você achou?" ela perguntou sem olhar para ele, tentando mudar de assunto.

Ela sentiu ele esperar por alguns segundos, dando-lhe outra chance. Mas ela continuou sem olhar para ele, mantendo sua atenção na alavanca. Finalmente a água começou a jorrar da bica e ela levantou a jarra para apanhá-la.

Ele suspirou, cedendo à vontade dela. "É. Estava bem onde eu achei que estava... O mesmo lugar que costumava ser. Cerca de meia hora de caminhada daqui."

Ela assentiu. "Vamos esperar até que anoiteça."

"Você ainda quer ir esta noite?"

Depois de considerar por um segundo, ela disse, "Acho que devemos. Depois que a gente pegar o que precisar."

"Se importa de dizer o que pode ser?"

Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro, um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios. "Você vai ver," foi tudo que disse.

Abaixando a alavanca para o lugar, ela levantou a jarra pesada e a carregou de volta à cabana. Sawyer a observou, ainda parado, imaginando o que diabos ela estava inventando.

Tinha sido idéia de Kate ficar na área, deixar baixar a poeira por uns dias. Sawyer tinha preferido cair na estrada e não olhar para trás. Seus instintos o instavam a colocar a maior distância possível entre os dois e a casa, e o quanto antes melhor. Foi preciso cada grama que Kate possuía de paciência para convencê-lo que isso era _exatamente_ o que esperavam que eles fizessem. A melhor aposta para eles, ela sabia, era se esconder em algum lugar próximo até a pressão ter acabado - até os agentes desviarem a atenção para algum outro lugar, tentando apanhar seus rastros, desistindo da vizinhança imediata. Então, e somente então, eles poderiam ir a salvo.  
Embora ele pudesse eventualmente ver a inteligência de seu plano, não era fácil para ele concordar com isso e era mais difícil ainda levá-lo adiante. Mas ele engoliu em seco e foi em frente.

Logo, em vez de se dirigirem a Oeste ou Norte, eles foram a princípio para Lest, tecendo seu caminho ainda mais adentro das montanhas do nordeste do Tennessee. A idéia inicial de Kate era acampar em algum lugar em volta do Parque Nacional das Montanhas Great Smoky, mas Sawyer determinado a ter _alguma_ opinião pelo menos, havia derrotado esta sugestão com a sua. Em algum lugar na fronteira oeste do parque, ainda na floresta fechada, mas localizada numa propriedade privada, estavam os restos abandonados de um antigo acampamento de verão que tinha sido construído com o propósito de reabilitação de jovens com problemas. Ele sabia disso graças ao fato de ter sido mandado para lá, e a exata localização do campo permanecia gravado em sua memória por ter fugido de lá muitas vezes. Uma grande reabilitação.

Depois de cortar uma parte da cerca de arame farpado caída, eles foram capazes de, por pouco, manobrar a caminhonete pela velha estrada cheia de sulcos que era antes usada pelo pessoal do acampamento. As cabanas que eles acabaram achando estavam caindo aos pedaços por negligência, a pintura verde estava descascando como um bronzeado mal-feito, as telas rasgadas batiam sozinhas com a brisa. A primeira na qual eles se aventuraram a entrar já estava ocupada por uma família de guaxinins que pareceram ofendidos com a invasão. A segunda não tinha uma parte do teto e o chão estava podre e esburacado pelas décadas de exposição à chuva e neve. A terceira parecia pouca coisa mais habitável.

Já que eles planejavam ficar lá por pouco tempo, entretanto, esta foi a que eles escolheram para dormir. As camas eram simples prateleiras de madeira que se entendiam das paredes, pequenas e estreitas, feitas para crianças, tornando o sexo e o sono ambos desafios. Não tinha eletricidade, luz ou aquecimento, exceto pela que eles geravam através do contato de seus corpos. A água corrente consistia em uma bomba de metal no chão do lado de fora e como banheiro, haviam latrinas pré-fabricadas que, a despeito de não serem usadas por vinte anos, ainda retinham um odor que era capaz de te derrubar. 

Eles foram cautelosos demais para se arriscarem a fazer uma fogueira na primeira noite, mas nos próximos poucos dias eles acenderam uma pequena braza por baixo de uma grelha, apenas suficiente para aquecer suas mãos e esquentar água para o café. Era início de novembro apenas, e embora úmido e fresco, o verdadeiro frio ainda não havia chegado. Eles haviam trazido comida bastante para durar cerca de três dias, mas ela estava acabando rapidamente.

E embora eles tivessem tido sorte até agora, não tendo visto ou escutado um traço de outro ser humano, sabiam que isso não iria durar. Eles tinham que se ir embora e rápido.

"Então, o que vai ser? México?" Sawyer perguntou enquanto Kate tirava um guia de estrada de sua mochila na noite de sua terceira noite lá. Ele abriu um pacote de carne seca e olhou para ela com nojo.

Ela suspirou profundamente e abriu o livro no mapa do Tennessee. Eles haviam feito apenas uma parada até ali, num posto de gasolina e Kate se apressara a comprar o guia, mesmo custando trinta dólares. _Trinta paus por uma porcaria de livro de mapas?_ Sawyer reclamou. _Droga, tudo que a gente tem que fazer é seguir as malditas placas e estamos livres!_ Mas ela ficou simplesmente olhando para ele até que relutantemente ele deu o dinheiro.

"Eu acho que não," respondeu ela finalmente, para sua surpresa.

Ele esperou, enquanto a observava. Estavam sentados nas camas, atravessados um para o outro, em lados opostos do pequeno cubículo de 2,4 x3 metros. As pernas de Sawyer se penduravam pela beirada de sua cama e os joelhos de Kate estavam dobradas perto de seu peito. Era ridículo o quanto tudo isso parecia como um acampamento de verão, ele pensava. A qualquer minuto o conselheiro iria aparecer e dizer que não eram permitidas garotas no beliche. O pensamento quase o fez sorrir e ele tentou reprimi-lo.

Já que ela não disse nada mais, ele a instigou. "Bem, então o que você tem em mente?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco. "Você não vai gostar da idéia."

"Que tal me dizer o que é e _eu_ decido se gosto ou não?"

Ela deu um segundo e então disse simplesmente, "Canadá."

O olhar em seu rosto foi exatamente o que ela tinha esperado.

"Eu disse que você não ia gostar," disse ela com um sorriso.

"Canadá," repetiu ele, confuso. "_Por quê_?"

Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos. "Quando sua tia esteve aqui... ela disse que conhecia um cara... ele vive em algum tipo de reserva selvagem por lá, perto de Yukon. Ela achou que ele podia querer nos ajudar nisso... deixar a gente ficar lá."

"O _Yukon_," ecoou Sawyer sarcasticamente. "Tem o som de uma explosão."

Kate olhou para ele, irritadamente. "Isso não são férias, Sawyer. Eu sei que não parece o melhor lugar do mundo pra se viver, mas nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de escolher. Ou pelo menos _eu_ não posso," acrescentou ela, mais calmamente. De uma hora para outra, ela pareceu exausta.  
Ele se sentiu péssimo. A verdade era que ele não dava a mínima para onde fossem. Ele estava acostumado a levar uma existência sem raízes e um lugar nunca parecia para ele, muito melhor ou pior do que o outro. Existia gente burra para se enganar em todo lugar. Mas tudo o que importava para ele agora era ela. Se ele conseguisse mantê-la perto dele, eles podiam viver no maldito Pólo Norte, pelo muito que ele ligasse.

"Você tá encarregada dos mapas, Freckles," disse ele com uma expressão de desculpa. "Eu vou pra onde você quiser. É só dizer."

Ela encontrou seu olhar, agradecida e deu um pequeno aceno.

"Então eu acho que devemos tentar. Me parece a opção mais segura." Ela voltou a examinar o guia.

A cabana estava ficando mais escura a cada minuto. Sawyer acendeu uma lanterna e direcionava o feixe sem objetivo pelas paredes acima e ao lado da cabeça de Kate.

Ela começou a falar calmamente, quase para si mesma. "Temos que ir devagar. É mais fácil cometer erros quando se está com pressa... e não podemos cometer erros. A chave é ficar nas estradas vicinais. A interestadual pode ser cinco vezes mais rápida, mas é exatamente o que eles esperam que a gente faça.

Eles têm um número certo de pessoal e não vão gastar tempo monitorando as áreas rurais e as rodovias mais antigas." Ela olhou para ele.

Ele estava com o feixe da lanterna apontada para um canto, no alto, onde um antigo interno havia feito, com marcador mágico de cor preta, uma descrição graficamente realista de uma mulher nua.  
"Sawyer?" ela chamou.

"Acho que eu desenhei aquilo," ele murmurou distraidamente.

Ela suspirou. "Dá pra prestar atenção, por favor?"

Ele virou a lanterna para ela, fazendo-a piscar com a luz. "Estradas vicinais... Entendi. O que mais?"

"Também devíamos tentar viajar à noite tanto quanto possível. Podemos dormir durante o dia. Desse jeito vai ser mais difícil eles verem quem está dentro da caminhonete."

"Eu dirijo melhor à noite, de qualquer jeito," disse ele sorrindo, tentando ser apoiador.  
Ela lhe deu um sorriso de volta, mas ainda parecia tensa e preocupada. Se puxando para fora da cama, ele pegou o guia dela, jogando-o para o lado. Subindo em sua cama, ele se acomodou nela e gesticulou para que ela se juntasse a ele. Ela se inclinou e endireitou as pernas, repousando a cabeça em seu peito, bem embaixo do queixo dele.

Ele suspirou dentro de seus cabelos, levando os braços a volta dela para trazê-la mais próxima dele. "A gente vai repassar todos os detalhes antes de ir," disse ele quietamente. "Não adianta se preocupar tanto por isso agora."

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou escutando a batida firme e reconfortante de seu coração, se deixando levantar e descer junto com a respiração dele.

"Você acha que eles entraram?" perguntou ela sonolenta.

"O quê?"

Ela se ergueu, se apoiando nele, pesquisando seu rosto a alguns centímetros do dela. "Depois que saímos. Acha que eles entraram na casa?"

Ele entendera agora. "Nah," disse ele, tentando parecer casual. "Pode ter mil motivos pra eu não querer eles espiando pela casa. Eu podia ter drogas lá... ou prostitutas... ou algum tipo de pornografia ilegal..." Ele listou, sorrindo. "Provavelmente acharam que eu só fiquei nervoso e me mandei. Duvido que eles tenham se dado ao trabalho." Levantando a mão, ele enfiou uma mecha solta de cabelo para trás da orelha dela, de onde havia caído.

"Porque se eles procurarem por impressões digitais," continuou Kate, como se não o tivesse escutado, "Então eles vão saber com certeza que eu estava com você."

"Eles não entraram," ele sussurrou, olhando direto em seus olhos.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou, suavemente.

"Pronto pra nossa pequena caminhada?" ele perguntou quando ela se levantou de novo.

Ela olhou para as janelas fechadas com telas alinhadas nos lados da cabana. "Acho que já tá bem escuro. Então, depois disso, nós podemos ir em frente e dar o fora." Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dele, ela disse criticamente, "Você tá precisando de um banho."

"Ah, bem, você também não está cheirando tão bem assim, querida. Mas eu não fico reclamando."

"É por que você gosta assim," ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Não posso argumentar contra isso," disse ele num tom malicioso. Com as mãos nos quadris dela, ele tentou manobrar os dedos dentro de seus jeans. "Há quantos dias você tá vestindo essa calcinha?"

Virando os olhos, ela tirou as mãos dele e pulou para fora da cama. "Vamos lá, seu pervertido," disse ela, pegando o braço dele e o puxando para que se levantasse. "Eu tenho um trabalho pra você que _não_ envolve a minha calcinha."

"Freckles, pra mim, _todo_ trabalho envolve a sua calcinha... Você só não sabe disso."  
Ela riu enquanto abria a porta e saía.

Depois de Kate apanhar algumas coisas e enfiá-las na mochila, eles saíram carregando as lanternas, Sawyer armado com um revólver. Era mais difícil do que ele tinha pensado achar o lugar de novo no escuro, mas ele fingia saber exatamente onde estava indo. Kate fingiu acreditar nele.

Depois de caminharem por cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos, ele parou abruptamente e fez um grande arco com a lanterna. Na extremidade à direita, o feixe mostrou um brilho de metal.  
"Está bem ali," disse ele, gesticulando.

Kate se moveu na direção que ele indicou e ele a seguiu bem atrás dela. Ambos pararam diante de uma cerca feita de correntes.

"Uau," disse Kate em tom baixo, "Esta é a coisa mais feia que eu já vi."

Espalhado abaixo deles no lado oposto ao tapume estava uma clareira entre as árvores. Acres e acres de veículos destruídos, sucateados e abandonados jogados longe até onde a vista podia alcançar, iluminados esporadicamente por isoladas lâmpadas halogênicas. Alguns estavam em condiçoes notavelmente boas, enquanto outros eram simplesmente monstruosos e retorcidos pedaços de metal. Uns poucos pareciam novos, mas a maioria datavam dos anos setenta ou oitenta.

"É a auto-estrada lá em baixo?" ela perguntou calmamente, olhando em direção à distante e nebulosa linha de luz, escassamente visível ao norte.

"É," ele respondeu. Esperou por um segundo, então perguntou. "Tudo bem, então está aí... bem como eu tinha dito, uma sucata. Estou pronto pra grande revelação. Se importa em me dizer o que diabos estamos fazemos aqui?"

Ela sorriu reticentemente, mas finalmente se virou para ele, falando num tom conspiratório, como se estivesse cedendo um grande segredo.

"Placas de carro."

Ele olhou como se ela estivesse louca. "_O quê?_"

Abaixando a mochila dos ombros, ela se ajoelhou e começou a mexer dentro dela. "Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas são os detalhes que importam. Você ia ficar surpreso o quanto ajuda as menores coisinhas. Mesmo que isso nos dê apenas alguns _minutos_ mais, isso pode significar a diferença entre ser apanhado e não ser apanhado."

"Você honestamente acha que ficar trocando as _placas de carro_ vai adiantar alguma coisa?"  
Se levantando, ela passou uma chave de fenda. "Vai sim." Ela deu uma pausa. "Você nunca fez isso antes?"

"Acho que não."

Ela sorriu um pouco, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. "Então acho que você vai ter que confiar em mim. Pode ser?"

Ele suspirou aborrecido, mas replicou, "Estou aqui, não estou?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça. "Bom."

Ela, então, se virou para examinar a cerca. "Parece que vamos ter que passar por cima." Sem falar mais nada, ela se agarrou no tapume acima de sua cabeça e se suspendeu, posicionando os pés nos espaços dos elos das correntes para se alavancar.

"Espera um segundinho aí, querida." Sawyer colocou seu braço em volta da cintura dela e a puxou para o chão. "Antes que comece a assobiar o tema de Missão Impossível, você pode querer olhar o aviso." Ele apontou a lanterna para uma informação em letras laranja neon pregada num cartaz. Dizia _Cuidado com o cão._

Kate virou os olhos. "Não tô vendo nenhum cão," disse ela impacientemente. "Você tá?"

"É um lugar grande," respondeu ele, preocupado com o quanto ela estava sendo descuidada.

"Bem, nós temos a arma." Ela se virou para a cerca. "Além disso, eles botam esses avisos pra assustar as pessoas, mesmo." Ela começou a escalar de novo.

"Se você acreditar que gente que roube sucata, saiba ler," Resmungou Sawyer baixinho, enquanto a seguia.

Quando ambos alcançaram o outro lado, eles pararam por uns minutos para pegar suas coisas. Kate olhou em volta, pensativamente, avaliando o material.

"Eu sei que a maioria vai ser placa do Tennessee, mas estamos tão pertos da interestadual que deve ter outros aqui, também. Fica de olho em qualquer estado que a gente possa passar no caminho pro Canadá. Não decidi ainda qual o melhor lugar pra atravessar a fronteira, mas qualquer estado a norte ou a oeste daqui vai ser bom ter. Duplicatas são ótimas, também. Quanto mais, melhor."

Sawyer suspirou, ainda não inteiramente convencido. "Você sabe que a maioria das datas deles estão expiradas, né?"

Ela lhe endereçou um olhar quase de pena. "Isso pode ser arrumado."

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar como. Obviamente ela tinha resposta para tudo.

"Eu vou começar por esse lado," ele continuou, apontando para a fileira mais perto deles. "Você pode pegar o lado de lá, à direita. Trabalhar na linha da cerca."

"Uou, agora... espera aí," protestou ele, levantando a mão. "Você nunca disse nada de nos separar. Você tá achando mesmo que vou te deixar perambular por aí sozinha?"

"Sawyer, não precisa de duas pessoas lendo um nome numa placa de carro! A gente pode cobrir duas vezes o lugar, no mesmo espaço de tempo desse jeito."

"Não é seguro," insistiu ele.

Kate estava se enchendo. "Olha, eu não te trouxe aqui pra ser minha babá, ok? Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Agora, você quer ajudar ou não?"

Meu Deus, ele queria socá-la às vezes. Eles se encararam em confronto por alguns segundos. Finalmente, com um ar quase magoado, ele puxou a arma da cintura e deu a ela.

Ela hesitou antes de pegar, parecendo um pouco acanhada. Enfiando-a no bolso com coronha para fora para, ela falou com uma expressão mais suave. "Me encontre aqui em vinte minutos."

Enquanto ela caminhava, gritou ele para ela, "E como eu vou saber quando vai ser vinte minutos?"

"Você está usando um relógio!" ela gritou de volta sem se virar.

Ele olhou para o pulso. _Maldição_. Furioso, ele a olhou mais uma vez e daí se dirigiu num passo arrastado para o outro lado.

Prestando atenção na hora, ele trabalhou o mais rápido que pôde, tentando se manter alerta e escutar qualquer som que ela pudesse fazer no outro lado da sucata. Quando os vinte minutos acabaram, ele voltou para o lugar de onde tinham começado. Para seu imenso alívio, ela já estava lá. Ele também ficou agradavelmente surpreso por sua pilhagem de placas ser maior do que o dela. Não era muito do que se orgulhar, mas o fez se sentir melhor.

"Ora, ora," regozijou-se malevolamente, "Pensei que com toda a sua _experiência_ nisso, você viesse com uma carga de caminhão inteira pronta pra levar."

"Todos os carros desse lado estavam destroçados." disse ela, explicando. "Vamos ver o que você tem."

Ela pegou a pilha dele e começou a examiná-la enquanto caminhavam de volta á cerca. Ela se deteve em uma e olhou para ele, levantando as sobrancelhas, achando graça. "Novo México?"  
"_O quê?  
_  
"Indo pro Canadá, você acha que tem como a gente passar no Novo México?"

"Estava escuro lá," disse ele defensivamente. Ela voltou a atenção para a pilha.

"Além disso," continuou ele, "Um desviozinho pelo deserto não parece tão mal. Você já esteve no Novo México?"

Ela pensou por um segundo. "Roubei um banco lá, uma vez," disse ela em completa seriedade.

Sawyer sorriu e balançou a cabeça vagarosamente. "Essa é a minha garota," murmurou ele.

Kate sorriu também, preferindo encarar da perspectiva dele dessa vez, ao invés do triste viés com que ela geralmente enxergava seu passado.

Eles já estavam alcançando a cerca agora, e ela jogou as placas por cima. Elas caíram com um alto tinido metálico que fez Sawyer piscar, embora não tenha importunado Kate. Ela pulou a cerca de volta e ele rapidamente a seguiu. Apanhando as placas, ela rapidamente examinou e reexaminou as poucas que encontrou, com uma expressão estranha.

"Qual o problema?" 

"Tinha que ter uma outra dessas, de Dakota do Sul. Eu sei que tinha duas que combinavam. Eu devo ter deixado cair."

"Que tal a gente simplesmente esperar até chegar a Dakota do Sul e afanar de um carro?" perguntou ele cansadamente.

"Porque alguém vai _dar queixa_." Ela parecia estar falando com uma criança. Escalando a cerca de novo, ela disse, "Eu sei onde está. Não vai demorar. Espera aqui."

Ela estava certa. Não demorou. Ela desaparecera na escuridão e reaparecera de novo com a placa perdida antes que um minuto inteiro se passasse. Mas quando ela caminhou de volta para ele, um som estranho e estridente ecoou perto deles vindo da direção oposta. Kate parou, se virando para escutar.

Para Sawyer, aquilo soava, absurdamente, como sinos de trenó. Mas essa idéia foi imediatamente descartada quando ele viu o que realmente produzira o barulho. Vindo depressa das sombras estava um grande Doberman, com jeito de faminto, usando uma coleira de grandes tachas de metal que batiam umas nas outras.

Segurando a respiração, Sawyer agarrou a cerca, sem saber o que fazer.

Kate permaneceu parada enquanto o cachorro se aproximava dela. Ele começou a rosnar mesmo antes de parar de correr, o movimento causando um som quase gago. Ele parou cerca de dois metros e meio dela, começando agora a mostrar os dentes, todo o corpo tenso e angulado para frente, em pleno modo de ataque. Grossos fios de saliva escorriam de sua mandíbula.

Ela não havia ainda movido um músculo. Era como se ela estivesse em algum tipo de transe.

"Atira," falou Sawyer através dos dentes apertados, tentando permanecer o mais quieto que pudesse. "Pelo amor de Deus, atira, Kate!"

Mas ela não fez mençaõ de pegar a arma. O cachorro continuou mostrando os dentes, produzindo profundos sons de resfolegadas a cada poucos segundos.

Sawyer estava a ponto de pular a cerca de volta, para tentar distrair aquela coisa, tomar a arma dela e atirar... fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que esta estase terrificante. Mas enquanto ele agarrou a cerca para se jogar por cima dela, entretanto, Kate finalmente se moveu. O que ela fez foi a última coisa que ele poderia esperar, e a estranheza daquilo o fez parar e observá-la, atônito.

Mantendo os braços parados nos lados, ela se ajoelhou em frente do cachorro. Ele rosnou ainda mais alto a princípio, obviamente espantado. Ela continuou a encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Sawyer observava esta cena se desenrolar, os dois - Kate e o cachorro - iluminados pelo brilho de uma lâmpada de poste, como se eles estivessem em algum tipo de palco. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se ele estivesse testemunhando alguma coisa intensamente particular, como se ele não tivesse o direito de ver Kate dessa maneira.

Pois a expressão em seu rosto era um mistério para ele. Ele não conseguia entendê-lo de jeito algum. Não conseguia nem mesmo discernir que combinações existiam ali. Não era como nada que ele houvesse visto antes e ele sentiu calafrios se espalharem por seus braços e pescoço.

Quase no mesmo instante, o cachorro parou de rosnar. Continuou encarando Kate, ameaçadoramente, dando profundas e desritmadas golfadas de ar. Eles estavam no mesmo nível do olhar e o animal parecia tão intrigado quanto Sawyer. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele baixou a cabeça levemente e com um ar quase solene, se virou e caminhou de volta ás sombras.

O coração de Sawyer ainda estava aos pulos em seu peito, mas ele não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra.

Kate ficou onde estava por alguns segundos mais, seus olhos ainda presos no lugar que o cachorro ocupava há pouco, a expressão ilegível fixada em seu rosto. Dai, lentamente, como se ela estivesse emergindo de uma hipnose profunda, ela pareceu estremecer, olhando em volta, a princípio sem reconhecimento. Reparando em Sawyer ela se levantou e caminhou até ele.

Ela parou na cerca e os dois se olharam cautelosamente.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Perguntou Sawyer asperamente. "Por que você não atirou naquela bosta! Você podia ter sido morta!"

"O truque é não mostrar medo," disse ela inconvincentemente. Mas ele não caiu nessa. Isso não tinha nada a ver com o que ele havia acabado de presenciar. Seja lá o qeu tivesse passado na cabeça dela, não era isso.

"Isso é besteira," sussurrou ele com raiva.

Ela olhou para ele calmamente através da cerca que os separava. Os eles de metal riscavam seu rosto, dividindo suas feições em segmentos fragmentados, o que a deixava um tanto estranha a ele.

Sem responder, ela escalou a cerca de desceu do outro lado, enfiando as placas de carro dentro da mochila enquanto ele a observava. Depois de pendurar a mochila nas costas, eles começaram a caminhar.

Quando eles chegaram perto do alto da inclinação, Kate parou e olhou para trás. Sawyer se virou imaginando o que ela ia querer fazer agora. Mas estava tudo bem, ele notou com algum alívio.  
Ela agora parecia apenas triste. Triste, cansada e assustada. Infelizmente, essa era uma parte dela que ele reconhecia muito bem. Ela olhou de volta para a sucata, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa que ela sabia que não seria encontrada ali.

Ele esperou um segundo e depois tocou seu braço. "Ei."

Com relutância, ela virou o rosto para ele.

"Nós temos muito que dirigir ainda," disse ele suavemente.

Concordando com a cabeça, ela recomeçou a caminhar. Ele colocou o braço em seus ombros e a puxou para mais perto dele, sem resistência dela.

Os dois feixes da lanterna desapareceram na distância, iluminando o caminho de volta ao acampamento e à caminhonete arrumada e pronta para partir.


	2. Capítulo 02

Achei importante ressaltar que no início desse capítulo a Leah Kate deixou uma avisinho: _"Eu devia avisar que este capítulo contém um conteúdo mais sexual do que o habitual – alguns irão gostar disso, outros podem se sentir ofendidos... mas eu tento agradar a todos!"_

**Capítulo 2 –**_ Traduzido por Cristianepf_

Ainda não fazia um hora que estavam viajando quando uma chuva fina começou a cair. O interior dos vidros rapidamente ficaram embaçados, e a temperatura caiu, o ar se tornou úmido e frio, o tipo de frio que te penetra até os ossos. Kate se ajustou o aquecedor, e ficou surpresa quando funcionou, jorrando uma rajada de vento com cheiro de mofo, quente e seco no rosto dela. Ela olhou para Sawyer, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, entretanto ele tentou esconder.

Para um pequeno intervalo na melancolia, eles chegaram a uma parada de caminhões, que funcionava a noite toda, para a sua primeira refeição de verdade em três dias. Kate colocou o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça então ela parecia que espiava por debaixo dele. Eles sentaram numa mesinha escura no canto, e apesar dela receber alguns olhares dos caminhoneiros solitários que variava entre apreciativo e concupiscente, ninguém parecia conhecê-la. A garçonete estava meio dormindo e tinha pesadas olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Ela mal olhou para eles.

Os dois estavam muito cansados e famintos para tentar uma conversa, então a refeição se passou mais em silêncio. No banheiro, Kate deixou as mãos debaixo da água quente por mais tempo do que ela verdadeiramente precisava, apreciando o calor e o vapor que subia até sua face. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e seu queixo se recostou no peito. Repentinamente ela levantou a cabeça, se forçando a desligar a água e voltar para a caminhonete, onde Sawyer já estava esperando.

"Você caiu na privada?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Suspirando, ela colocou o sinto e não respondeu.

A opressiva névoa continuava a cair, sem se tornar em chuva de verdade, mas sem diminuir também. O limpador de pára-brisa ia e voltava... ia e voltava... ia e voltava. A cada três vezes pra esquerda, eles faziam um rangido mais forte. Kate marcou o tempo, e depois seguiu o ritmo em sua mente, seguindo o rastro para ver se continuaria em seqüência. A combinação do movimento e do som eram estranhamente hipnóticas, embalando-a em algo que parecia um transe. Foi só no sétimo rangido que ela percebeu que estava para vomitar.

Fechando os olhos bem apertados, ela engoliu com força e respirou fundo e lentamente. _Apenas não pense em comida... não pense em comida..._ ela repetia pra si mesma como um mantra. Claro, quanto mais ela tentava não pensar em comida, mais ela pensava

Abrindo os olhos de novo, ela olhou pra fora pela janela por distração. Eles estavam passando pela rua principal de uma pequena cidade da montanha. O lugar estava deserto exceto pela caminhonete deles, e letreiros luminosos da frente das lojas formavam um brilho luminoso distorcido na calçada molhada. O vermelho e verde do único semáforo da cidade refletia tão reluzente e chamativo na rua escorregadia que lhe machucava a vista. Mas seu imenso alívio, sua náusea começou a passar.

Ao passar pelo semáforo, eles se obrigaram a esperar enquanto um trem carregado de madeira passava na via férrea, tão devagar que os vagões pareciam na verdade nem estarem se movendo.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Sawyer perguntou calmamente sem olhar para ela. 

Kate olhou para ele, surpresa. Ela não tinha sequer imaginado que ele tinha notado qualquer coisa.

"Yeah," ela finalmente sussurrou, virando para frente. "Tudo bem."

Por um minuto os únicos sons ouvidos foram a constante batida do limpador de pára-brisa e o tinir do trem. Então Sawyer exalou ruidosamente e propositalmente, como se alguma coisa o estivesse aborrecendo.

"Antes que eu esqueça," ele resmungou. Mexendo atrás dele, ele catou sua carteira do bolso do trás. Kate assistia com curiosidade enquanto ele procurava por alguma coisa. Era a mesma carteira que ele tinha na ilha, agora suja, manchada e caindo aos pedaços. Ela se perguntava distraidamente se algum dia ele pensaria em comprar uma nova. Provavelmente não, ela decidiu.

Ele finalmente retirou da carteira um pedaço de papel e deu uma olhada, então entrou à ela.

"Memorize," ele lhe disse. "Então jogue fora."

Ela olhou para o papel utilizando a luz fraca do painel do carro. Era um número de telefone.

"De quem é esse número?" Ela perguntou devagar.

Ele manteve os olhos no trem que ainda passava barulhentamente, e ela pôde ver um músculo na mandíbula dele se apertar de forma tensa. A princípio ele não respondeu, mas então ele se forçou a dizer, quase com tédio, "É do Jack."

Kate continuou a encará-lo, ainda sem entender.

Ele virou a cabeça para ela, relutante.

"Por via das dúvidas."

Ele falou com voz lenta, dando a ela um olhar significativo.

Ela manteve o olhar preso ao dele por um segundo, então rapidamente desviou para fora da janela para que ele não visse as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos.

Na verdade só havia um caso em que "por via das dúvidas" se aplicava, e não era nada que ela quisesse pensar. Havia lhe ocorrido que talvez um dos dois não visse o fim dessa jornada, mas mesmo na pior das hipóteses, ela sempre havia imaginado a si própria como a que era deixada de fora. Não ele.

Depois de alguns segundos, no entanto, ela respirou fundo, se recompondo, e olhou novamente para o papel. Sua memória estava aguçada e bem sintonizada, e não demorou muito para gravar os números de cabeça. Quando ela estava certa de que já os tinha memorizado, ela rasgou o papel em pedaços e abriu o vidro da janela até a metade. Quando o último vagão do trem passou rumando para o oeste, Sawyer acelerou e eles ganharam velocidade de novo.

Kate manteve a mão para o lado de fora da janela e abriu a palma da mão, deixando os fragmentos de papel voarem e se dissolverem na umidade. O ar em seu rosto era frio e refrescante, e ela inspirou fundo enchendo o pulmão com ele, tentando não pensar em quanto perigo eles poderiam ter que enfrentar.

"Que pena que não podemos simplesmente pular dentro de um avião e voar até lá, né, Sardenta?" Sawyer perguntou, como se ele estivesse lendo a mente dela. "Ia fazer as coisas serem bem mais fáceis."

Ela sorriu de leve. "Quando que voar tornou nossas vidas mais fáceis?"

Ele sorriu para ela. "Bem lembrado."

Ela fechou a janela e soltou o cinto de segurança, então foi em direção à ele no acento. Deitando a cabeça no pescoço dele, ela inalou o aroma úmido da jaqueta dele e observou enquanto a estrada emergia da escuridão para encontrá-los.

Quando Kate abriu os olhos, o céu estava pintado de um verde pálido, a garoa inda caindo. Ela se sentou rapidamente.

"O que aconteceu?"

Sawyer virou o pescoço pra olhar desajeitadamente para ela, então de volta para a estrada. "O que você quer dizer com "o que aconteceu"? Você caiu no sono, sassafrás. Depois do ultimo posto de gasolina, você me indicou a direção como se fosse um maldito sargento, e então se apagou." Ele parecia exausto, mas ainda se divertindo com isso.

"Me desculpe," ela disse miserável. "Eu queria ficar acordada com você."

"Sempre tem a próxima vez," ele respondeu. Ele não parecia se incomodar mesmo. Ela teve a ligeira suspeita de que ele pudesse ter gostado do silêncio.

Suspirando, ela olhou a paisagem por onde eles estava passando. As montanhas eram baixas aqui, mais como planaltos, na verdade, com os vales e áreas planas entre eles maiores e mais espalhadas. Eles estavam em uma rodovia estreita de duas mãos que serpenteava pelo que pareciam os subúrbios de uma cidade de tamanho médio. 

"Onde estamos?"

"Quase cruzando a divisa com o Kentucky," ele respondeu.

Kate olhou mais atentamente em frente. "É um motel ali?"

Ele olhou para onde ela estava apontando. "Parece que é."

Ela fez sinal com a cabeça. "Entre ali. Já fomos longe o bastante por uma noite."

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou. "Nem está claro ainda… eu posso dirigir por mais uma hora ou até mais."

"Não," ela disse firme. "Você precisa descansar."

Ele revirou os olhos e não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de diminuir, mesmo que eles estivessem próximos da entrada do estacionamento de veículos.

"Sawyer," ela disse com ênfase. "Vire aqui. Eu to falando sério."

"Ah bom, se ela fala sério…" ele repetiu irritado, virando a caminhonete para o terreno fazendo barulho contra a pavimentação sulcada do estacionamento contra a calçada.

"Peça por um quarto do outro lado do prédio, ela falou pra ele depois que ele desligou a ignição. "No Segundo piso se eles tiverem."

"Sim, senhora," ele disse, abrindo a porta para sair. "Mais alguma coisa?" Ele olhou de volta para ela com falsa e exagerada paciência.

"Só isso," ela disse calmamente, tentando não repreendê-lo. Ela sabia que era só a falta de sono que o deixava com esse mau-humor, mas ela certamente não ia encorajá-lo.

Ele bateu a porta e foi até o escritório, voltando em alguns minutos com uma chave. Eles acharam o quarto e carregaram algumas coisas pra dentro, olhando em volta. Era um tipo quarto de motel barato, não muito melhor ou pior do que qualquer outro. O carpete tinha marcas de cigarro, o colchão de molas era duro como uma pedra, e na parede pendia uma armação com um retrato de um Chefe Indígena Cherokee no qual um ocupante anterior do quarto havia acrescentado um cigarro e uma argola no nariz. Também havia um grande espelho do chão ao teto posicionado estrategicamente em frente à cama, que fez com que Kate imediatamente olhasse para Sawyer que levantou as sobrancelhas em aprovação. Afinal, o lugar não era assim tão ruim. Bom o suficiente para dormir e se limpar.

"Com que nome você nos registrou?" Kate perguntou.

Sawyer parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Bonnie e Clyde," ele disse com uma voz engraçada, movimentando a cabeça pra direita.

Ela teve que lutar contra a vontade de rir, mesmo que ela devesse estar irritada. Era muito arriscado fazer bobagens como esta, mesmo que fosse engraçado e tristemente apropriado. "Não faça isso de novo," ela disse calmamente.

Ele a ignorou.

"Quer tomar banho primeiro?" ela ofereceu, tentando ser diplomática.

"Vá em frente e tome," ele disse. "Eu vou assistir TV." Se estiver tudo bem pra você, claro, doçura," ele acrescentou.

Fechando os olhos por um segundo e suspirando, ela pegou sua mochila e entrou no banheiro.

Quando ela saiu vinte minutos depois, ele parecia dormindo em cima das cobertas. Ele segurava o controle remoto, ms não tinha nem sequer apertado o botão. Ela sorriu e tirou os sapatos dele, e mesmo assim ele nem se moveu.

Enquanto ele dormia, ela lavou as roupas deles no corredor próximo do quarto deles, virando a cabeça nervosamente toda vez que alguém passava pelo balcão ou subia pelas escadas para usar as _vending machines_¹. Era uma manhã nublada e escura, e mesmo esta área fosse fechada dos dois lado, de vez em quando uma rajada de ar fria e úmida soprava da frente do prédio, fazendo-a desejar que pudesse vestir todas as roupas de frio que ela tinha colocado na lavadora.

Depois dela comprar um café da máquina de café, ela voltou ao quarto deles para esperar. Ela assistiu ao noticiário e ficou aliviada ao ver que não houve sequer uma menção sobre Sawyer ou ela, nem nas notícias nacionais, nem nas locais. Talvez eles tivesse exagerado, afinal de contas, em partir tão de repente. Não seria a primeira vez. Mas ainda assim, mas mesmo assim não se deixou cogitar a idéia de voltar. Eles teriam que partir mais cedo ou mais tarde, não importasse o quê, dessa maneira ao menos, eles tinham uma chance descente. Se esperassem mais, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

No verso de um folheto de propaganda que ela pegou da prateleira perto das _vending machines¹_, ela escreveu uma lista de coisas que Sawyer precisaria comprar antes deles partirem de novo, então estudou o atlas em detalhes por um tempo, fazendo notas mentais. Eventualmente, ela trouxe a roupa seca de volta para o quarto e as dobrou. Sawyer ainda não mostrava sinais de acordar, então ela deitou ao lado dele e trocou o canal para um daquelas detestáveis comédias românticas em preto e branco dos anos 40 onde os principais falavam sem parar e não importava o que diziam porque nunca calavam a boca. As pesadas cortinas estão completamente fechadas, e quando ela apagou a luz, estava escuro como se fosse meia-noite.

Ela se reclinou contra o travesseira enquanto a luz da Tv tremulava nas paredes, tentando focalizar sua mente em algo que não fosse a quantidade de quilômetros que eles ainda tinham de viajar, mas era difícil pensar em outra coisa. O café a manteve acorda, e ela começou a se perguntar o porquê dela tê-lo comprado. Era de cedo da tarde, quase terminando outro filme irritante, quando Sawyer finalmente acordou e cambaleou até o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra.

Depois de tomar banho, ela lhe deu a lista e sugeriu que ele fosse agora enquanto ela esperava dentro do quarto. Era mais seguro do que dentro da caminhonete.

Ele deu uma olhada para as palavras, ainda sem estar completamente acordado. "_Tintura para cabelo, loiro_," ele leu, soando confuso. "O quê que isso quer dizer?"

"Você não sabe o que é _Tintura pra cabelo_?"  
"Eu sei o que é, eu só não sei pra que diabos você quer."

Ela tentou falar pacientemente, como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha. "Eles sabem exatamente como eu me pareço – eles me viram na ilha quando me prenderam. Se eu mudar a cor do meu cabelo, isto é só mais um detalhe que pode fazer toda a diferença."

Ele a encarou por uma segundo, uma expressão estranha na face, quase de arrependimento.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, verdadeiramente confusa.

"Nada," Ele falou hesitante, como se estivesse envergonhado. "Talvez eu não _queira_ que você pinte o cabelo, só isso. Talvez eu goste do jeito que é. Já pensou nisso?"

Por um Segundo ela não soube o que dizer. Ela mordeu o interior da bochecha pra evitar de rir, olhando para baixo fixando em suas mãos, então olhou para cima, para ele, com as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas.

"E pare de me olhar desse jeito," ele disse com desdém.

"De que _jeito_?"

"Como quem diz _Ele não é adorável?_"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Você pode ser muitas coisas, Sawyer, mas _adorável_ nunca vai ser uma delas."

Ele pareceu estar pensando. "Tudo bem, o que você acha disso? Eu te consigo uma peruca, ao invés da tinta. Eu acho que eles não vão notar a diferença, acredite. Homens não vêem esse tipo de coisas."

Ela considerou, mas finalmente desistiu dando um suspiro. Não adiantaria discutir com ele. "Ok, mas não compre do tipo mais barato, tá bom? Elas são pegajosas."

"Oh, então agora é uma fugitiva de _alta classe_?" Ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar severo e até ele baixar os olhos de volta à lista.

Ele terminou de ler, e então olhou para longe, pensando. Seu rosto se tornou mais sério. Ela estava preparada pra isso.

"Então você não quer outro teste?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Por um segundo ela olhou para o chão sem responder. "Não," ela sussurrou , finalmente encontrando os olhos dele. "Não posso passar por isso de novo. Ainda não."

Ele ainda a observava como se essa resposta não o satisfizesse.

"Qual o propósito?" ela perguntou na defensiva. "De qualquer jeito, vamos saber eventualmente, certo? Não podemos só … esperar um pouco?"

Ela ouviu um fio de desespero em sua voz, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Eventualmente ele desviou o olhar, desapontado mas desistindo por agora. "Você quem sabe."

Ele levantou e se preparou pra sair, pegando a jaqueta. Na porta ele parou e olhou para ela com intensidade como se ele quisesse dizer algo mais. O que ele finalmente decidiu não era o que ele tinha intencionado, mas tinha que ser.

"Você devia tentar dormir um pouco. Você está pálida."

Ela acenou com a cabeça e deu a ele um breve sorriso. "Eu vou." 

"Volto logo."

Alguns minutos depois dele fechar a porta, ela percebeu com uma ponta de irritação, que ele havia esquecido de levar a chave do quarto com ele.

O sono errante que ela entrou assim que ele saiu foi profundo e cerrado, e o eventual som de batidas na porta a alcançaram como se ela estivesse debaixo d'água. Ela teve que se esforçar para chegar até a superfície para achar algum sentido, mas finalmente ela percebeu o que era. Levantando da cama sem ao menos abrir os olhos, ela se moveu cegamente até a porta no escuro. _Maltido seja_. Foi ele mesmo quem tinha falado pra ela dormir, não foi? A batida era insistente e pesada.

Ela torceu o trinco, tentando achar o ângulo correto no escuro. "Só um minuto!" ela gritou impaciente. Finalmente girou, e ela abriu a porta e foi momentaneamente cegada pela luz que invadia o quarto. "Talvez da próxima vez você lembre de pegar a …" Suas palavras foram cortadas em choque quando seus olhos se ajustaram melhor à luz do dia.

Não era Sawyer parado ali. Era um policial.

Ele olhou para ela estranhamente, como se estivesse tentando completar a sentença que ela havia acabado de começar, mas não conseguia descobrir que palavra devia caber no fim dela, ou se ao menos se aplicava a ele. Ele era gordinho e de meia idade, e aparentemente estava suando, como que o subir até o segundo andar tivesse feito isso com ele.

"Como?" ele perguntou, confuso.

Kate congelou, incapaz de formular qualquer tipo de resposta. Ela nem ao menos tinha certeza de que seu coração ainda estava batendo.

Finalmente, ele tomou a iniciativa e disse. "Eu só queria avisar, Senhora, que as reclamações foram atendidas. Você estava certa, Eles eram todos menores de idade… Acho que estavam planejando uma grande festa para hoje à noite… você sabe como garotos são. Mas está tudo bem agora, então você não tem nada com que se preocupar." Ele pausou ai, como se esperasse algum tipo de resposta.

Ela tentou transformar as palavras dele em imagens com algum significado, repassando-as em sua cabeça, tentando fazer com que elas tivessem sentido. Ela estava acordada? Era demais esperar que isso era só um sonho?

"O quê?" Finalmente ela disse sem esperança, desistindo de entender.

Ele parecia confusa. "Não foi você quem ligou sobre o quarto próximo ao seu – os adolescente bebendo, fazendo bagunça?"

Ela forçou a cabeça a se mover pra um lado e pro outro, brevemente. "Não," ela murmurou, ainda desorientada.

Ele esfregou a testa com a manga, olhando acima da cabeça dela e piscando os olhos. "Bem, droga," ele resmungou. "Acho que foi o pessoal do _outro_ lado do quarto." Ele olhou novamente para ela, como se sentisse muito. "Desculpe quanto a isso."

"Tudo bem," ela finalmente pôde dizer.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, o que aparentemente significava uma despedida, poise ele se virou para ir embora. Quando ela se preparava pra fechar a porta, ele gritou de volta, divertidamente. "Você com certeza não tem problemas pra dormir com barulho!" Então virou sua atenção para a outra porta, dois quartos mais adiante, e começou a bater na porta com a mão fechada.

Ela entrou de volta para o quarto escuro e se deixou cair em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. A coisa toda era engraçada, de qualquer maneira, mas ela não tinha vontade de rir. Depois de seu alívio inicial, a única emoção que ela pôde sentir foi nojo de si mesma. Como diabos ela se deixou ser tão babaca? Em que diabos ela tava pensando? Óbvio que Sawyer não teria voltado tão rápido. E ele provavelmente ia avisá-la que era ele, ao invés de só bater na porta sem dizer nada. Ela podia parcialmente culpar o fato dela estar saindo de um sono profundo, mas não era só isso. Ela _esperava_ que fosse Sawyer ali, sem nem questionar isso. Ela sabia que seria ele ali da mesma maneira que sabia que ele perguntaria sobre o teste de gravidez. Ela estava _contava_ que fosse ele.

E talvez, esse fosse o problema, ela percebeu com uma pontada no estômago. De quantas outras coisas ela estava simplesmente _contando_ nos últimos dias? Ela sabia de que nunca teria feito algo assim tão absurdamente estúpido e descuidado durante os anos que ela estava fugindo. E a razão pra isso, ela supôs, era porque ela estava sozinha. Não havia antes existido a oportunidade de _contar_ com alguém, e então ele nunca o havia feito.

O pensamento horrível repentinamente lhe ocorreu de que isto poderia não funcionar para duas pessoas. Sawyer a pouco tinha dado uma de engraçadinho ao registrá-los como Bonnie e Clyde, mas talvez o paralelo servisse como um lembrete do que podia acontecer quando se tenta fazer isso em parceria. Afinal de contas, aqueles dois foram mortos juntos, não foram? _Talvez Bonnie tivesse ficado melhor golpeando sozinha_, Kate pensou com amargor.

Mas depois ela horrorizada consigo mesma por pensar em uma coisa assim. Talvez fosse verdade que isso não teria acontecido se ela estivesse sozinha, mas pensando bem, se ela estivesse sozinha, pra começar ela não estaria hospedada neste motel. Ela estaria encolhida em uma parada de caminhão, ou acocada debaixo de ponte em algum lugar. Era o dinheiro do Sawyer que estava pagando por tudo isso, e ela não devia se esquecer. Claro, em seu coração ela sabia que o dinheiro era só uma coisa a mais. Ela agora era dependente dele por muito mais que isso, e talvez fosse isso que realmente a assustava.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia, ele finalmente bateu de leve na porta. "Sou eu. Esqueci a maldita chave…"

Ela suspirou e destrancou a porta, deixando-o entrar. Agora já era de tardezinha, e não demoraria muito até o sol de pôr. O cheiro de comida que exalava das sacolas que ele carregava com ele de repente fizeram ela se dar conta de que não havia comido nada o dia todo.

"O que eu perdi?" ele perguntou brincalhão, largando tudo na mesa.

Ela ficou quieta por um minuto, e ele olhou para ela, preocupado.

"Nada," ela disse finalmente. Ela sorriu de leve. "Eu só dormi."

"Com fome?" Ele perguntou.

Depois de comerem, Sawyer tirou um envelope de uma das sacolas e tirou um enorme bolo de dinheiro.

"Oh meu Deus," Kate disse incrédula. "O que você fez, roubou uma loja de bebidas?"

"_Não_," ele disse com desdém. "É _meu_. Eu tirei do banco."

Quando ele começou a contra, ela notou que a maioria das notas eram de cem.

"Você limpou a sua conta?" Ela parecia alarmada.

"É um banco do Tennessee… Não ia ser fácil pegar o dinheiro depois de deixarmos o estado."

"Você não tem cartão?"

"Perdi."

"Você pode conseguir outro."

Ele suspirou. "Olha, se ele decidirem nos seguir, você quer mesmo deixar uma trilha ao usar o cartão por todos os lugares onde passamos?"

Era bem lembrado. E também uma coisa que ela podia ter pensando sozinha.

Ela olhou para as notas, ainda preocupada. "Não é seguro viajar com todo esse dinheiro."

"É a alternativa mais segura que temos." Ele olhou para ela. "Você acha mesmo que alguém ia nos roubar? Ia ser um pouco irônico, não ia?" Ele parecia se deleitar.

"Coisas estranhas tem acontecido," ela disse a ele tediosamente.

Eles ficaram quietos por um minuto enquanto ele contava. Ela podia ver o quanto ele gostava da presença física do dinheiro, o cheiro e o sentir dele. Ela não queria nem tocar naquilo.

Quando ele terminou, ele se inclinou contra a cabeceira. "Então… você vai experimentar, ou não?"

Ela olhava para ele sem entender. "Experimentar o quê?"

"A peruca," ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. "Diabos, eu passei meia hora escolhendo a bendita peruca. O mínimo que você pode fazer é colocar e me mostrar."

Ela fechou olhos irritada, então os abriu novamente. "Eu tenho que fazer isso _agora_?"

"Você tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer?"

Ela não tinha uma resposta pra isso. "Onde está?" Ela perguntou com uma voz cansada.

Ele arremessou para ela uma sacola plástica. Ela procurou dentro e retirou, fazendo uma cara. Era um vermelho escuro e brilhoso, longo e ondulado.

"Sawyer! Eu pensei ter dito pra você comprar _loiro_."

Ele não parecia arrependido. "Loiro não ia ficar bem em você. Esta vai ficar melhor, confia em mim. Ruivo combina com suas sardas."

Ele estava tão satisfeito consigo mesmo que quase sorriu. Se levantando, ela entrou no banheiro. Havia um espelho no quarto, mas ele não queria que ele ficasse observando-a.

Ela não se importou em fazer muita coisa com seu próprio cabelo, já que isso era só temporário. Ela só prendeu pra trás e pôs peruca em cima, tentando não prestar muita atenção em como ela ficava. Ao menos ela não seria reconhecida. Isso que era o importante, ela disse a si mesma com firmeza.

Com seus braços cruzados, ela voltou. Sawyer estava olhando para a Tv, mas ele deu uma olhada para ela. A expressão dele mudou para de surpresa, então para uma com interesse, e finalmente para uma de fascinação. Ele a encarava com intensidade.

"_Deus do céu_," ele sussurrou.

"Oh, Deus," ela disse com tom de nojo. "Isto tá te deixando _ligadão_? Por favor diga que está brincando." Isso era uma coisa que ela realmente não queria lidar agora. Não depois do que ela tinha passado hoje. Depois do susto com o policial na porta, ela não achava que poderia se concentrar em _nada_, especialmente o que ele parecia ter em mente.

Ao invés de responder, ele levantou e lentamente cruzou o quarto até ela. Ele continuo olhando para ela maravilhado por um Segundo, então a segurou pela cintura e a virou para o espelho, girando-a a despeito de sua resistência.

Ele parou atrás dela um pouco ao lado, e ela olhou para o reflexo dos dois. Por mais estranho que fosse, ela percebia que nunca tinha na verdade _visto_ eles dois juntos assim antes. Ela tinha de admitir que eles combinavam muito bem, fisicamente. Mas a peruca estava desconcertante. Fazia ela parecer outra pessoa, e a imagem no espelho parecia ser outra mulher – uma estranha – ao lado de Sawyer. Ela levou a mão para tirá-la, mas ele pegou seus dedos e trouxe de volta para o lado do corpo dela. Ela encontrou seus olhos no espelho com um olhar confuso. Havia um brilho intencional nos olhos dele que ela conhecia muito bem.

Abaixando um pouco a cabeça, ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela, "O que você acha de ficar com ela um pouco mais?" O roçar da barba dele contra o seu pescoço faiscou algo que havia estado adormecido dentro dela, e de repente, o corpo dela estava em completo acordo com os planos dele. Talvez, afinal de contas, isto fosse exatamente a distração que ela estava precisando. Ela se virou para ele, querendo enlaçar o pescoço dele, mas ele a impediu de novo.

"Uh-uh," Ele murmurou provocante, virando-a para que ela olhasse novamente para o espelho. "Você só aproveita a vista."

De trás dela, ele ergueu as mãos e desabotoou o último botão da camisa justa de Oxford dela, separando os dois lados do tecido e revelando só um pequeno triângulo de pele abaixo do umbigo. Antes de começar a desabotoar o segundo botão, ele correu a ponta dos dedos sedutoramente sobre a pele exposta. 

Kate matinha seus olhos no reflexo do espelho, de alguma forma incapaz de desviar, mesmo que ela não estivesse inteiramente à vontade com isso. Era muito bizarro, muito diferente de tudo que ela tinha feito antes. Ela tinha uma relação ambivalente consigo mesma nos bons tempos, e isso estava ultrapassando os limites. A peruca ruiva que Kate usava, tentava se manter no lugar enquanto Sawyer seguia subindo pela sua camisa, desabotoando deliberadamente, com tormentosa pausa entre um e outro. Ele beijava seu pescoço, a língua ocasionalmente saindo pra fora, pressionando contra sua pele, e ela teve de lutar contra a urgência de virar a cabeça e fazer com que a boca dele encontrasse com a sua.

Finalmente ele alcançou o primeiro botão que ficava acima do peito, e ela sentiu o calor das mãos e do pulso dele que encostavam nela suavemente. Se pressionar contra ele não adiantava, ele retraia as mãos insultuosamente, mantendo a pressão gentil e enlouquecedora. Separando os dois lados da camisa dela, ele a deslizou pelos seus ombros e braços. O ar repentino contra a pele causava arrepios nela.

Agora o reflexo no espelho usava somente um simples sutiã branco com um lacinho. Se Kate olhasse atentamente, ela quase podia detectar em seu pescoço o contínuo batimento da sua pulsação. Sawyer beijou perto de seu ombro direito até a saliência do seu seio e então parou abruptamente, passando os dedos pela cintura dela enquanto ele se ajoelhava em frente à ela. Ela podia ver o topo da cabeleira loira ao que ele levou os lábios até o estômago dela, tentando guiá-lo na direção que ela queria que ele fosse, mas obstinadamente ele escolheu seu próprio curso. A seguir ele desabotou a calça jeans dela, baixou o zíper, e ela viu de relance a sua calcinha vermelha. Sawyer, é claro, tinha sido quem escolheu do catálogo. Era uma cor que ela jamais teria escolhido pra si mesma. Mas parecia exótica e combinava perfeitamente com este momento, então ela não lamentava a escolha dele.

Depois de beijar em linha reta a pele descoberta perto da calça jeans, ele começou a puxar a presilha do cinto, tirando-o. Ela cooperou, e deslizou uma perna e depois outra. Começando pelos pés descalços, ele correu suas mãos de volta, e ela puxou o ar rápido quando ele delicadamente tocou o espaço entre suas pernas e pressionou o polegar contra ela por uma fração de segundos antes de mover para outro lugar. Quando ele ficou novamente na frente dela, ela tentou mais uma vez puxar o rosto dele até ela, para sentir seus lábios contra os dela, mas novamente ele a trapaceou, ao invés disso se inclinando e beijando o alto de seus seios. Ela suspirou trêmula de frustração. Ele sabia _exatamente_ o que estava fazendo com ela.

Agindo rápido agora, para o alívio dela, ele retirou seu sutiã e calcinha com técnica perfeita. Ela agora estava completamente consciente do seu próprio estado de excitação, e ela tinha certeza de que ele também tão falhava em notar. O perceber disso trouxe um leve rubor à sua face, e ela cuidadosamente evitou olhar o espelho

Mas ele não a deixaria ir muito longe com isso. Voltando pra trás dele, ele a segurou de leve pela cintura e se curvou a cabeça para sussurrar no ouvido dela novamente. "_Olhe pra cima,_" Ele instruiu. Ele estava se pressionando tão perto dela que ela podia sentir o tecido do jeans dele roçando contra sua pele. Ele ainda estava completamente vestido, enquanto ela estava usando absolutamente nada, uma situação que ela não considerava exatamente justa. Mas então porque era tão emocionante e sedutora?

Com relutância, ela lentamente levantou os olhos, colocando-os na sua própria imagem no espelho. Ela raramente se via dessa maneira, e foi uma sensação estranha ver seu corpo pelos olhos de Sawyer. Ela podia notar, mesmo sem olhar profundamente, que seus ângulos estavam mais suaves desde que ela havia deixado a ilha. Naquele lugar remoto, e mesmo antes de lá, ela nunca se importava em comer o quanto ela devia. Ela sempre estava ocupada com o stress da simples existência, de correr de um lugar para outro, evitando ser capturada. Aquela vida cobrava de seu corpo, mas também tinha lhe dado força física. Agora seus músculos estão menos definidos, suaves, o que pela primeira vez vagamente a preocupava. Seus quadris também tinham mais curvas, não parecendo tão magra e nem com jeito de garoto como costumava parecer. Seus seios tinham um pouco mais de volume, e mesmo que seu estômago ainda estivesse liso, ela podia detectar, acima da parte escura entre as pernas, uma leve, quase imperceptível ondulação. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar dali.

Olhando novamente para Sawyer, ela encontrou seus olhos no espelho. Ele estava a observava atentamente, com um olhar que ela não tinha certeza de como interpretar, mas o qual a enervava em sua intensidade. Inclinando de volta o queixo dela, ele beijou a concavidade da garganta dela, se demorando no batimento da pulsação dela. Agora ela focalizava o olhar em seus próprios olhos. Eles a observavam de volta com uma expressão de necessidade feroz que era ao mesmo tempo física e alguma outra coisa indefinível. De repente, o erotismo da cena ameaçou a levá-la para um lugar obscuro, e ela fechou os olhos antes que isso pudesse acontecer, quebrando a visão de sua própria imagem não familiar. Isto havia durado tempo demais.

Ela se virou para Sawyer de novo, procurando cegamente por ele, e dessa vez ele não tentou impedi-la. Quando ela o beijou a peruca se perdeu, e ela a arrancou impaciente. Seu próprio cabelo lhe caiu pelos ombros, e ele se afastou um pouco para examiná-la. "Ainda melhor", ele disse com um sorriso de canto de lábio. Ela começou a tirar blusa dele pela cabeça. Indo para cama, ela se sentou na beirada e começou a desafivelar o cinto dele freneticamente enquanto ele a observava divertido. Finalmente, para alivio dela, ambos estavam no mesmo estado de nudez.

Mas agora ele assumiu o controle novamente, pressionando-a de costas contra a cama e caindo sobre ela. Ela sentiu o cabelo dele fazendo cócegas no estômago dela enquanto ele dispensava desnecessária atenção no corpo dela. Com um impaciente senso de necessidade de chegar ao desfecho daquilo, ela continha os gemidos que sabia que ele queria ouvir. A respiração dela ficava mais difícil e irregular, e seus quadris, por vontade própria, levantavam tentando encontrar os dele. Ele os segurou na cama e os manteve ali.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele permitiu que ela o guiasse para dentro dela. Seus quadris estavam tão arqueados que ele a preencheu completamente, ela arqueou um pouco para dar mais espaço. Com dolorosa lentidão, ele começou a se mover sobre ela. Se mover sob ele para aumentar o ritmo não surgia efeito algum. Ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, e ele claramente não tinha intenção de deixá-la apressar a conclusão.

Kate mordeu o lábio para não gritar de arrebatadora ira. Se isso era um desafio, ele não ia ganhar tão fácil. Mas era difícil. Um aspecto fundamental de sua personalidade é que ela não gostava de esperar pelas coisas. Ela estava acostumada a viver impulsivamente, às vezes imprudente, mas em situações que ela sempre tinha certeza de estar no controle. Ela costumava pegar o próprio caminho, fazer sua agenda, fazer as coisas no seu próprio ritmo. Durante esses momentos com Sawyer, sua fé era tirada de suas mãos. Era ao mesmo tempo enfurecedor e excitante.

Eventualmente, ele deve ter se cansado de provocá-la desse jeito em particular, por que em um movimento rápido, ele a colocou para cima e pegou seu lugar no travesseiro. Agora talvez eles pudessem chegar à algum lugar, ela pensou triunfante. se ela pudesse ditar a velocidade, então eles podiam terminar isso rápido. O corpo dela estava desesperado por libertação, e ela sabia que podia trazê-lo ao mesmo ponto, se ele deixasse.

Mas em breve ela percebeu que esses não eram os planos dele. Segurando seus quadris, ele a forçou a ir devagar, usando toda sua força física para elevá-la no mesmo ritmo lento e enlouquecedor que ele estava usando na posição anterior. _Você só pode estar brincando comigo_, ela pensou consigo mesma. Olhando em seus olhos, ela viu uma expressão de desafio. Ela sorriu um pouco, respirando com dificuldade, e respondendo seu olhar com o dela.

Para ser honesta, entretantom ela sabia que não havia como competir com ele neste campo. Sexo era como um esporte para Sawyer, algo que ele estudava e treinava muito a sério. Era onde ele era mais ele mesmo, era o que ele desempenhava com tanta naturalidade e com tão graciosa perfeição que era um prazer testemunhar. Ela havia suspeitado disso, já nos primeiros dias que o conheceu, mas a realidade ainda não falhava em cativá-la. Não importava o quanto ela o provocava, ou o diminuía, ou o fazia se sentir como um idiota, não importava quantas vezes ela ficava por cima nas discussões ou provava com argumentos que ele estava errado, isto era algo que ela não tinha descoberto ainda como ganhar dele. Salvo algumas raras exceções, ele tomava controle inicial em todas as vezes que eles faziam amor e continuava com essa vantagem até o fim, e era impossível tirar isso dele. Na maior parte das vezes, ela havia desistido de tentar. Esta era uma coisa que ela estava disposta a aceitar que ele dominasse, e não demorou muito para ela se dar conta disso. Era estranhamente confortável, de uma maneira, poder relaxar e curtir o passeio

Mas agora, o passeio, por assim se dizer, não estava sendo nada relaxante. Ela ainda estava sentada sobre ele, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo sua pele. Os dedos dele a seguravam firme, lutando contra os esforços dela de impor seu ritmo, e ela se maravilhava com a habilidade dele de se segurar por tanto tempo enquanto lhe chegava a doer a necessidade de terminar logo com isso. Não era tradicionalmente pra ser o oposto? Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou em manter a respiração regular, sentindo com embriaguez que seu corpo havia se tornado um circuito elétrico, zunindo de sensações.

Finalmente quando ela pensou que ia gritar se ele continuasse com isso, ele a moveu de novo, colocando-a na mesma posição que haviam começado. O lençol estava quente do corpo dele. _E agora o quê?_ Ela pensou vagamente. Isso não encaixava em nenhum padrão que ela pudesse lembrar. Mas pensando bem, eles não tinham nenhum padrão. Sawyer era imensamente inventivo, e sexo com ele nunca era a mesma coisa duas vezes. Não era só os locais e posições que variavam, mas o método também. Às vezes ele era tão gentil como se tivesse medo que pudesse quebrá-la. Enquanto que em outras ele era tão bruto que ela quase não conseguia agüentar. Esta vez parecida algo entre os dois, mas ela não lembrava dele demorar tanto antes. Quanto mais isso ia durar? Ela tinha perdido a noção de tempo.

Ele mantinha suas mãos movendo nela, descendo no espaço entre eles e então viajando de volta quando ela chegava muito perto, mantendo-a incessantemente no limite, mas negando a ela a libertação final. O que ele queria ela sabia, era que ela implorasse, mas ela apertava os dentes, obstinada e se recusando a ceder. Às vezes ela cedia, mas não dessa vez, ela estava determinada.

Os olhos dela transpareciam a sua necessidade, o rosto dele somente a alguns centímetros da dela. Apesar de suas intenções, a expressão dela dizia as palavras que ela se negava a pronunciar, e Sawyer agora se sentia vitorioso. Inclinando-se sobre ela, ele cobriu a boca dela, a língua encontrando a dela, e ela soltou a respiração rispidamente pelo nariz quando ele finalmente começou a empurrar com força. A cama fazia um barulho que lembrava, absurdamente, do limpador do pára-brisa de antes. Em qualquer outra ocasião, o barulho a teria deixado imensamente envergonhada, mas agora não estava ligando.

Afastando-se de novo, ele continuava olhando para ela, enquanto ela também o fitava. Ela nunca se sentia tão próxima dele como nesses momentos antes do clímax. Estava claro que eles tinham sua melhor comunicação nesse momento. A respiração dela ficou mais ofegante, e ela sentiu as baforadas quentes dele no seu rosto. Sua completa existência caiam para restar só aquilo, e sua realização era a única coisa no mundo que importava. Tudo o mais era esquecido - tristeza, terror, perigo, ao menos que por poucos segundos.

Então ela parou de respirar quando o calor irradiava do centro dela em ondas, atingindo a todas as direções até as pontas dos dedos em palpitações curtas e explosivas. Seus músculos se contraíam em torno dele, que era a deixa pra ele começar seu próprio caminho até o limite. Ela observava o rosto dele enquanto isso acontecia, toda aquela postura de macho evaporando em sua inevitável perda de controle, e ela teve tempo para tirar satisfação em saber que ela era a causa disso. Então ela afundou a cabeça no travesseiro até ficar quase de cabeça pra baixo, empurrando-se mais em direção a ele, perdendo de novo a respiração, arrancando um lamento dela quando atingiu o ápice. Depois desse som, ambos ficaram em silêncio, a intensidade havia sido muito poderosa para precisar de qualquer som vocal. Ele se empurrou mais contra ela enquanto ela se apertava contra ele, os dois se agarraram em um momento de êxtase que era breve demais.

Kate experimentou alguns segundos de vertigem enquanto seu corpo gradualmente descia das alturas, relaxando em etapas enquanto Sawyer ficava mais pesado e mais calmo sobre ela. O respirar desarmônico e fora de sincronia deles, ficando quieto, e ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele se aninhava contra o ouvido dela em exaustão. Ela repentinamente se deu conta, no entanto sem emoção, que eles não haviam lembrado de usar preservativo. No fundo ela já suspeitava que não importava.

Ela sorriu de leve agora ao pensar no que ele havia acabado de fazer ela passar. "Você me paga por essa um dia," ela murmurou para ele em aviso.

Ele se levantou e deu a ela um breve sorriso. "Veremos," foi tudo o que ele respondeu, como se não acreditasse nela. Ela o beijou e então tremeu de leve quando o ar começou a gelar o suor na sua pele.

Ela pegou a coberta barata do motel, e colocou por cima deles tapando-os até a cabeça, criando um abrigo que parecia com uma caverna escura de onde ela não tinha desejo imediato de sair.

**Vending machine¹:** máquina de vender: distribuidora automática de pequenos artigos por meio de moedas inseridas em uma fenda. Por aqui não são vistas com freqüência, mas lembro que existiu uma da coca-cola uns anos atrás.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3** _- Traduzido por Audreysawyer_

Kate estava aborrecida. Ela também estava nervosa, porque estava a começar a ficar claro, mas o aborrecimento era tão _intenso_ que quase esmagava o nervosismo. Eles só tinham começado a conduzir à uma hora atrás, porque tinham cometido o drástico erro de adormecer debaixo da tenda provisória no motel, só acordando às 5:00 da manhã. Eles tinham que estar fora do quarto ao meio-dia, ou eles tinham que pagar por outra noite, coisa que Sawyer se recusava a fazer. Então deixando de fora o cuidadoso plano de só conduzir quando estava escuro, eles partiram mesmo quando o céu estava a ficar cinzento a Este.

Agora os primeiros raios de sol estavam a inclinar-se no lado direito da caminhonete, atingido a cara de Kate e fazendo com que ela desviasse o olhar. Eles estavam fora das montanhas, por esta altura, no Sul do Kentucky, e a paisagem era constituída por suaves montes inclinados e quintas muito distantes. Ocasionalmente uma verdadeira casa de plantação, completa com colunas brancas e varandas, podia ser vista longe da estrada. (Há já algum tempo, que Kate tinha reparado que o Sul era todo igual, mas Sawyer tinha respondido desdenhosamente dizendo, "Não é o _meu_ Sul." Ela tinha traduzido isto, como sendo as montanhas a única parte que queria ter alguma coisa a ver com, e tinha deixado o assunto de lado.)

Mas agora, ela estava farta de olhar para a janela. Observação passiva nunca tinha sido uma actividade que podia prender o seu interesse por muito tempo, e também não havia grande coisa para ver, de qualquer modo. A estrada onde eles estavam era uma das que eles podiam percorrer por mais uns 40Km, por isso não era preciso manter os olhos colados no mapa. Em vez disso, ela tinha vasculhado o compartimento das luvas, encontrando lá apenas o registo da caminhonete e o manual do utilizador, três guardanapos do McDonald's, alguns cortadores de unhas, um par de óculos de sol, faltando as lentes, um frasco de uma colónia rasca que felizmente estava vazia, e alguns preservativos fora da validade. Ela cortou as unhas. Ela tentou fazer com que o rádio funcionasse, sem sorte alguma. Ela limpou o pó com um lenço da mão. Ela ajustou os vidros do lado. Ela brincou com o botão de fecho manual da porta, levantado para cima e para baixo. _Fechar, abrir. Fechar, abrir. Fechar, abrir_.

"Jesus Cristo!" Sawyer finalmente explodiu. "Podes parar com isso?"

Ela olhou para ele surpreendida.

"É como andar com uma maldita criança de seis anos de idade! Achas que consegues estar _parada_ por 5 minutos?"

"Bem, desculpa-me," ela disse na defensiva. "Eu não estou acostumada a ser uma passageira assim. Isto _não_ é como normalmente viajo. Ainda não é a minha vez?"

"A tua vez de _quê_?"

"De conduzir," ela disse, olhando para ele como se ele fosse idiota. "Até agora, és tu que tem feito toda a condução, e isso não é justo, pois não? Quer dizer, eu nunca tive a intenção que tu fosses o meu motorista. Eu pensei que íamos fazer turnos."

Ele abanou a cabeça devagar, só com um sorriso sugestivo. "Esquece."

Por alguma razão, esta resposta enfureceu-a. "Porquê?"

"É que nunca iria resultar," ele disse ainda com a mesma expressão calma.

"Oh, já percebi," ela disse sarcasticamente. "É uma coisa de macho, certo?" Eu sou uma rapariga, por isso não queres que eu conduza a tua grande caminhonete máscula. É isso?"

"Não, não é isso," ele disse agora irritado. "É só que não irias ser capaz de o fazer… acredita em mim."

"Isso é ridículo! Tu fazes ideia da quantidade de veículos que eu tenho conduzido todo este tempo que eu tenha andando a fugir? Provavelmente mais do que tu alguma vez tiveste."

"Não como esta, tu nunca conduziste."

"Oh, por favor. O que é que é tão especial sobre uma caminhonete 1989 Ford Ranger?" Ela perguntou com desprezo. "Tu próprio disseste que ela não tem sido utilizada nos últimos 10 anos."

"Hey, pára! Não é preciso magoar os sentimentos dela, pois não?"

"Os sentimentos dela? A tua caminhoneta é uma 'ela' "? Kate começou a rir. "Oh, meu Deus."

Sawyer pareceu ofendido com este comentário. "Não é nada que eu pensei que uma mulher percebesse."

Quando Kate recuperou a sua compostura, ela tentou outra vez. "Vá lá! Deixa-me conduzir."

"Eu estou-te a dizer, é uma má ideia."

"Eu vou continuar a brincar com o fecho," ela ameaçou. Quando ele não respondeu, ela voltou ao primeiro passatempo. Fechar, abrir. Fechar, abrir. Ela reparou que ele estava cada vez mais irritado.

"Tudo bem!" ele finalmente desistiu. Com uma paragem repentina, ele estacionou a caminhonete sem desligar o motor. "Queres conduzir? Estás à vontade, 'Pudinzinho' ". Com isto, ele saiu.

"Sawyer!" ela protestou. "Estamos no meio da estrada!"

A única coisa a fazer era trocar de lugar com ele, por isso ela saiu da caminhonete e deu a volta até ao lugar do condutor.

Depois de apertar o cinto de segurança, ela reparou num carro a vir atrás deles, depressa. Ela olhou à sua volta à procura de Sawyer, e reparou nele a uns metros à frente da porta do passageiro, a fazer chichi na valeta, em plena vista da estrada.

"Deus," Kate gemeu com os dentes cerrados, pondo a sua mão na cara com vergonha quando o carro ficou atrás deles, buzinou duas vezes, e depois desviou-se de uma forma zangada e continuou.

Ele voltou e bateu com a porta. Ela olhou para ele, acusadoramente.

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

Suspirando, ela virou para a frente, examinando as coisas.

"O volante está muito alto…Como é que eu o ajusto?"

"Bem agora, sabendo que tu já guiaste tantos veículos diferentes no teu tempo, tenho a certeza que consegues perceber isso." Ele suou triunfante.

"Esquece," ela disse severamente. "Eu vou deixar onde está."

Assim que tentou começar a conduzir a caminhonete fez um movimento e um barulho estranho.

Sawyer assobiou baixinho, como se estivesse a testemunhar uma particular inspiradora luta de gatos. "Whooo… Ela não gosta de ti… Já consigo dizer."

Com uma exagerada paciência, Kate ignorou-o. Ela lentamente foi acelerando, o movimento suavizando um pouco, mas por um lado, ele tinha razão – era quase como a caminhonete soubesse que já não era Sawyer que estava atrás do volante, e não estava feliz com isso.

"Por que é que o volante está tão solto?" Ela perguntou muito tensa. "Isto nem é muito seguro para conduzir."

"Ela agora está a ficar chateada contigo," Sawyer disse a Kate, com um tom arrependido.

"Podes parar de agir como um idiota e ajudar-me?"

"Hey, é tudo sobre a química, doçura. Tu e a carrinha têm que ter uma ligação. Se não, nunca vai resultar entre vocês as duas. Ele parou. "É como nós os dois, certo?" Ela podia vê-lo a sorrir para ela, pelo canto do olho.

"Yeah, excepto que a carrinha nunca tentou entrar dentro das minhas calças."

"Dá-lhe algum tempo," Sawyer disse com uma voz engraçada. Kate riu, apesar de não querer.

Depois de um momento, ela perguntou, mais seriamente, "Porque é que ainda tens esta coisa, seja como for? Tu deves poder comprar alguma coisa melhor agora."

Ele esperou um segundo antes de responder, tempo suficiente para fazer com que ela pensasse que ele não queria falar sobre isso. Mas ele finalmente respondeu. "Foi a primeira coisa que eu comprei com o meu próprio dinheiro, alguns anos depois de ter desistido da escola. Dinheiro que ganhei, não roubei," ele enfatizou, olhando para ela com um olhar marcante.

"Fazendo o quê?", ela perguntou curiosa.

Agora ele realmente agiu como não queria dizer mais nada. O silêncio prolongou-se enquanto ela olhava para a estrada, inconfortável.

"Vá lá, Sawyer! Eu contei-te tudo sobre o meu passado todos os detalhes. Achas que eu alguma vez fiz isso por mais alguém?"

Ele respirou fundo, e depois relutantemente, disse-lhe. "Eu era porteiro, está bem!" Kate demorou alguns segundos a digerir a informação, para guardar todos os aspectos, tentando decidir a melhor maneira de responder. A luz do potencial desfrutamento a radiar dela. Sawyer esperou miseravelmente.

Por um segundo, ela não tinha a certeza do que responder. "Num… num escritório?" ela finalmente arriscou.

"Numa escola," ele corrigiu. Depois antes que ela pudesse perguntar de que tipo, ele disse-lhe. "Numa escola elementar."

Ela virou o volante para a esquerda outra vez, e depois disse, num tom de contemplação. "Wow… Então, tu eras, tipo, o rapaz que vinha com o balde da esfregona quando alguém vomitava?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Yeah… Eu era esse rapaz."

Kate esperou outra vez, deixando passar tempo. A cara dela estava a contorcer-se perigosamente, mas ela manteve as suas feições compostas. "Tinhas, hum... Tinhas uma daquelas camisolas azuis com o teu nome cozido no bolso? Porque essas eram muito sexy."

Ele virou os olhos. "Eu posso ver que estás a gostar muito disto, Freckles."

Agora ela mordia o interior da bochecha, determinada a não rir. "Os…" Ela parou, aclarou a garganta com um grande esforço, e depois tentou outra vez, falando acima dum suspiro. "Os miúdos chamavam-te Porteiro James?"

"Quantas mais é que tu tens?" Sawyer exigiu saber.

"Esta foi a última, eu juro," ela prometeu, e depois permitiu-se a si própria alguns momentos de gargalhadas silenciosas.

Sentindo-se culpada assim que se acalmou, ela olhou para o humor que Sawyer mostrava na sua expressão. "Hey." Numa sincera, e grata voz, ela disse-lhe, "Obrigada por me contares isso."

Ele olhou com um olhar de quem perdoava, a sua cara ficando mais suave, mas tudo o que ele disse foi, "Olha para a maldita estrada."

Olhando para a estrada não teve um grande efeito na habilidade de conduzir nela, no entanto, como a caminhonete estava a tentar lembra-la. Estava a vibrar estranhamente agora, fazendo um barulho quase acusador. Em vez de virar para a direita, começou a virar para a esquerda, tentado passar a linha central que dividia a estrada.

Com um suspiro, Kate parou o veículo admitindo derrota. "Pronto. Eu desisto. Ela claramante não está numa de outra mulher."

"O que é que eu te tentei dizer?"

"Trocamos de lugares?" ela perguntou, tentado não parecer desapontada.

Eles ambos saíram e deram a volta. Quando eles passaram um por outra em frente ao capô, Kate agarrou o braço de Sawyer e puxou para si. Inclinando-se, ela beijou-o ligeiramente, e depois muito brevemente pressionou a testa no seu peito, fechando os olhos. Depois eles separam-se e continuaram a dar a volta sem falar.

Outra vez dentro da caminhonete, depois de ter fechado a porta e apertado o cinto de segurança, Kate olhou para ele a pensar. "Isto nunca vai chegar até ao Canada."

"Ela vai conseguir," ele disse com uma orgulhosa confiança. Ele gentilmente começou a guiar e ganhou velocidade. Não havia vibração, nenhum barulho, nenhuma paragem. A caminhonete conduzia suavemente como se fosse nova.

Kate abanou a cabeça com desgosto e olhou para o capô. "Vadia," ela murmurou.

---------------------------------------------

Mas como pareceu ser, a confiança de Sawyer foi substituída. Mais para a tarde, ambos estavam em frente ao capô levantado a ver o fumo que saia dali com expressões de confusão. Kate mantinha um olho nos carros que passavam.

"Tens alguma ideia do que possa ser?" ele perguntou a ela.

"Por que é que me estás a perguntar?"

"Tu disseste que sabias tudo sobre carros!"

"Eu disse que sabia como conduzi-los, não como arranjá-los. Eu não sou mecânica, Sawyer!"

Ele olhou debaixo do capô com desgosto. "Isto nunca tinha acontecido se não tivesses tentado conduzi-la."

Kate virou os olhos e decidiu não responder. Ela cruzou os braços e inclinou-se no capô a pensar.

Depois de um minuto, ela perguntou, "Como é que a arranjaste da primeira vez?"

Ele olhou para ela confuso.

"Estava partida quando eu fui ficar contigo. Mas naquela noite…" A voz dela ficou mais suave. "Aquela noite na parada de caminhões, estava a funcionar outra vez. Nunca disseste como é que a puseste a andar."

"Eu não pus. Eu estava desesperado, por isso pensei dar-lhe uma hipótese. E sorte para nós, começou!" Zangado ele tentou desviar algum fumo, tentado ver o que estava à frente.

"Por que é que estavas desesperado?" Ela perguntou numa voz quieta.

Com as mãos no capô, dobrado sobre isso, ele virou a cabeça para lhe dar um olhar confuso. "O quê?"

"Eu pensava que só me ias dar algum dinheiro."

Ele pareceu que tinha sido apanhado em alguma coisa. "E ia," ele disse, virando-se para o engenho.

Ela ficou calada durante um segundo, a pensar. "Tinhas continuado a andar se eu não te tivesse chamado?"

Ele riu-se com se a pergunta tivesse piada. "Yeah. Que raio eu haveria de fazer? Pôr-te em cima do meu ombro como um homem das cavernas?"

"E se eu não tivesse?" ela perguntou e voz alta, olhando para os campos que se estendiam do outro lado da estrada. Parecia que ela estava a falar sozinha.

Sawyer olhou para ela perturbado. "Para te dizer a verdade, não é nada que já não tivesse pensado."

Ela virou os olhos para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso triste, mas não o fez sentir-lhe muito melhor.

Ele depois olhou para a estrada e levou a sua mão protectoramente ao seu braço. "Volta para a caminhonete," ele sussurrou.

Ela olhou para trás e viu uma station wagon a vir devagar atrás deles. Ocorreu-lhe a ela agora, muito tarde, que esta tinha sido a altura perfeita para usar a estúpida da peruca. Ela foi para o lugar do passageiro e localizou a arma, fechando a mão sobre isso só como precaução. Esperando nervosamente, ela olhou pela janela.

A station wagon parou atrás deles, e um homem velho saiu. Ele bateu com a porta e andou até Sawyer.

"Howdy!" ele cantarolou. "Vocês miúdos estão a ter problemas?"

Kate relaxou um bocadinho. Se ele estava a chamar-lhes miúdos, ele não podia ser assim tão mau.

"Só parou no topo daquela serra," Sawyer explicou, tentando parecer casual. "Não sei qual é o problema."

Kate podia ouvir o silêncio enquanto o homem presumidamente examinava o interior do veículo. "Aqui mesmo está o vosso problema," ela finalmente o ouviu dizer. Ela assumiu que ele estava a apontar para alguma coisa. "O filho da mãe queimou-se. Isto vai ter que ser substituído antes que possam tirar a caminhonete daqui." Ele moveu-se um bocadinho para o lado para que a Kate o pudesse ver. "Vocês são do Tennessee?"

Eles não tinham conseguido encontar nenhuma placa do Kentucky, o que tinha preocupado Kate. Agora os seus medos estavam a voltar.

"Não," ela respondeu rapidamente, antes que Sawyer tivesse oportunidade de responder. Ela baixou a mochila com a arma no chão e saiu do carro. "De Michigan, na verdade. Ele ganhou esta caminhonete do irmão num jogo de póquer, e nos estávamos só a leva-la para casa."

"Bem," disse o homem a reflectir. Ele tirou um lenço e assoou o seu nariz com um barulho, e depois olhou para o lenço para ver o que tinha produzido. Aparentemente satisfeito, ele voltou a pô-lo dentro do bolso, e depois continuou. "Eu digo que não ganhou grande coisa."

Sawyer pareceu aborrecido, mas não disse nada.

"A loja de partes de carros não está aberta ao Domingo," o homem continuou, como se estivesse a pensar. "Mas eu posso arranjar-vos o que precisam de manhã, e arranja-la para vocês. Se vocês arranjam-na na cidade aqueles bastardos vão tirar-vos todo o dinheiro. Devia ser crime o que eles cobram." Ele considerou enquanto olhava para os campos. "Se vocês comprarem a parte, eu arranjo-a por nada."

"Você não tem que fazer isso," Kate protestou.

"Diabos, eu não me importo," ele disse como se quisesse mesmo. "Desde que tive o meu ataque de coração, a minha senhora não me deixa fazer muito de todo. Ver o que está debaixo do capô de um carro é uma das coisas que ainda me resta. Isso, e cuidar de cavalos. Mas tenho uma suspeita que ela vai por isso na lista das proibições também, se eu não tiver muito cuidado." Ele piscou o olho a Kate conspiratoriamente, e ela não consegui evitar em sorrir de volta para ele.

"Então está a dizer que não há nenhuma maneira de arranjá-la hoje?" Sawyer perguntou-lhe.

"Não a não ser que conheça alguém que tenha essa parte," o homem disse.

"Não," Sawyer disse, parecendo derrotado.

"Vocês os dois têm família por aqui? Algum sitio para ficar?"

Sawyer e Kate olharam um para o outro, sem saberem como responder.

"Não," Kate finalmente disse. "Estamos só a passar por aqui."

"Bem, vocês estão convidados a ficar por aqui. Temos muito espaço, agora que os miúdos estão crescidos e já se foram embora. Eu sei que a minha mulher ia adorar companhia… Ela às vezes fica um pouco sozinha."

"Nós não podíamos pedir isso," Kate disse.

"Não dava trabalho nenhum. Ia ser simpático ter pessoas novas por aqui outra vez."

Ela olhou para Sawyer, esperando saber a sua opinião, mesmo que pensasse que fosse seguro ou não. Sem dizer nada, ele deu-lhe um imperceptível aceno, que ela traduziu como eles podiam confiar no homem. Ela concordou.

Ela voltou-se para o velho homem. "Nós pagamos, é claro," ela disse-lhe, aceitando a sua oferta com estas palavras.

"Ehhh…" ele fez um gesto com desdém. "Não é preciso. E depois," ele continuou, a pensar. "Se vocês quiserem mesmo fazer alguma coisa, eu podia ter alguma ajuda com os cavalos. Vocês sabem alguma coisa de estábulos?"

"Um bocadinho," ela disse-lhe quase parecendo excitada. Sawyer grunhiu sem querer. Se ela ia mentir-lhe para os tirar do perigo, ela também podia mentir para lhes tirar do trabalho, não podia? Era muito para pedir?

"Está bem, então," o homem disse com um sorriso amigável. "Acho que nós temos um acordo." Ele dirigiu a mão a Kate. "O meu nome é Cecil, já agora, Cecil Baird."

Ela deu-lhe um aperto de mão, e percebeu que devia dar-lhe o seu nome. "Carrie," ela disse. E este é, hum…" Ela olhou para Sawyer, e o seu cérebro de repente congelou. O silêncio durou alguns segundos, mas foi como uma eternidade. Ela tentou pensar em algo rapidamente em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

"Jack," ela finalmente disse, e imediatamente depois tremeu, como se não acreditasse no que tinha feito. Sawyer mandou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

Cecil não pareceu notar em nada fora do normal. Ele tinha a sua mão inclinada para Sawyer e este deu-lhe um aperto de mão. "Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Jack."

"Igualmente," Sawyer disse, ainda a olhar ameaçadoramente para Kate.

"Bem," Cecil disse com um ar de finalidade. "Deixem-me ir aos meus vizinhos, e eles podem ajudar-nos a levar a caminhonete da estrada. Vocês não a querem deixar aqui toda a noite. Se vocês quiserem atravessar os campos, verão uma casa no topo."

"Muito obrigada," Kate disse. "Nós realmente apreciamos isto."

"O mínimo que eu posso fazer," ele respondeu, voltando para o seu carro. Ele ligou o carro e passou por eles, foi ao fim da serra e virou numa curva.

Kate olhou para Sawyer, mordendo o lábio. "Desculpa-me," ela murmurou.

"Jack?" ele disse alto.

"Eu entrei em pânico, okay? A minha mente ficou completamente em branco! Foi o único nome que eu me lembrei!"

Ele abanou a cabeça. "Inacreditável," ele murmurou.

"Nós devíamos ter planeado isto antes… Os nomes, quero dizer." Ela agarrou na mochila verificando se ambas as armas estavam lá, checando se nada suspeito estava dentro da carrinha. Depois ela começou a andar, saltando a valeta e indo para os campos que Cecil tinha indicado. Sawyer seguiu relutantemente, ainda chateado.

"Eu reparei que não tiveste problema nenhum em arranjar o teu," ele disse.

"Isso é porque eu já tinha usado este antes. Eu nunca tive que inventar para mais ninguém."

"Yeah, bem…. Desculpa por ser tão inconveniente." Ele disse chutando pedras pelo caminho.

"Paras de sentir mal por ti? Podia ter sido pior, sabes," ela disse com um olhar maldoso. "Eu podia ter-te chamado Charlie."

Ele não pareceu achar piada.

Kate abanou o seu braço na brincadeira numa tentativa de por as coisas melhores. "Gostas de cavalos?" ela perguntou.

"Não," ele disse teimosamente.

Ela suspirou, desistindo dele. Em menos de uns passos, eles chegaram ao topo da serra. A casa estava lá em baixo, num delicado vale. Era uma casa de quinta de dois andares branca. Era rodeado por pesadas árvores de carvalho e olmos, com numerosos anexos pintados de vermelho, espalhados por toda a volta. Não era nada muito excessivo, mas parecia sólido e bem tratado.

Kate de repente pareceu indecisa. "Achas…" ela hesitou. "Achas que isto foi uma má ideia?"

Ele olhou para ela, e o seu mau humor evaporou-se imediatamente.

"Vai tudo correr bem," ele assegurou-lhe. "Nós vamos embora manhã de manhã. Numa semana eles nem sequer se vão lembrar que estivemos aqui."

Ela acenou levemente. "Okay."

Ele podia ver o alívio que ela sentiu, causado nada mais pelas simples, palavras. O facto de que ele tinha esse tipo de influência fez com que ele ficasse ao mesmo tempo cheio de orgulho e cheio de medo. Cristo, ela realmente acreditava nele quando ele dizia coisas assim. Isto era esperto da parte dela? Ele teve que lutar contra a urgência de tirar o cabelo da face dela… de puxá-la para ele…de beijá-la… de fazer algo físico. De repente ele só queria tocar-lhe. Mas com o humor que ele tinha estado todo o dia, seria bizarramente contraditório, não seria?

Ele decidiu dar-lhe a mão, em vez. Eles começaram a andar até à casa.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 4** - _Traduzido por Kary_

Kate ergueu a pá num ritmo firme, colhendo a grande quantidade de estrume de cavalo e pasto, deixando o material cair dentro da lixeira, que ficava no lado de fora do curral. Parecia que esse trabalho já não era feito há algum tempo, e ela queria completá-lo ao máximo que ela pudesse no curto período de tempo em que eles ficariam ali. O casal de velhinhos obviamente precisava de ajuda para cuidar do local, mas eles eram provavelmente muitos teimosos para admitir isso.

Ao guiar os dois dentro do estábulo, Cecil tinha explicado que aqueles cavalos de corrida estavam aposentados, no entanto, eles não eram do tipo que ganhou muitos prêmios mesmo. Kate via agora o porquê de liderá-los um a um no pasto. Eles estavam acima do peso, muito bem alimentados, mimados e obviamente muito felizes. Todos, exceto um, que estava num curral separado dos outros, o qual Cecil avisou que eles não deviam se perturbar com isso. 

"Esse ai é um pouco solitário." Ele tinha explicado, antes de deixá-los. "Apenas dêem espaço a ele."

O exercício físico foi um alivio para Kate – foi maravilhoso poder esticar seus músculos enferrujados e ela fez mais esforço que o necessário ao erguer a pá. Aquele dia estava quente, o que era incomum no começo de novembro, a luz do sol do fim da tarde adentrava o estábulo através das portas duplas semi-abertas, partículas de poeira flutuando naqueles raios de sol. Aquela cena era relaxante e quase calmante de alguma maneira. Aquilo a lembrava dos tempos felizes. 

Havia apenas uma coisa, no entanto, que impedia aquilo de ser inteiramente calmante. E aquilo seria uma distração causada pela presença de Sawyer. Ela tinha esquecido o quanto ela gostava de assisti-lo trabalhar. Ele estava tão distraído num curral abaixo do dela, e toda vez que ele se virava, ela deixava seus olhos passearem sobre ele. Ele estava usando uma camiseta agora e quando ele se curvou para usar a pá, ela pode ver seus músculos se movendo sob o tecido. Quando ele se virou novamente, ela rapidamente olhou para a sua própria pá. Então ela lançou outro olhar enquanto ele voltava a trabalhar. 

Ela pensou que estava sendo segura e discreta ao dar esses olhares roubados em Sawyer. Mas aparentemente não estava sendo suficientemente discreta. A pergunta dele surgiu do nada, captando o olhar atento dela. 

"Você quer que eu tire minha camiseta, Sardenta?" 

"O quê?" Ela parecia confusa. 

"Eu achei que isso a ajudaria um pouco... Você não teria que forçar tanto a sua visão raio-X e então você poderia terminar seu trabalho." Então ele se voltou para ela com um sorriso que dizia que ele sabia dos olhares dela. 

Ela considerou a possibilidade de manter-se séria, mas um sorriso escapou dos lábios dela, sem sobreaviso. Ela olhou para o chão novamente e então ergueu seus olhos novamente a ele, a expressão dela admitia que ele havia a apanhado. "Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu estou bem."

Ele sorriu como se não acreditasse nas palavras dela e voltou a trabalhar. Ela fez o mesmo. 

Depois de uns instantes ela continuou, com um tom de consideração na voz: "No entanto se você sente que precisa tirar a camiseta... Eu não tentaria impedi-lo. " 

"Ahh! A verdade apareceu. " Ele disse, inclinando o corpo contra um lado do estábulo e a olhando com um sorriso no canto dos lábios que expressava a conquista dele. "Que tal isso... " Ele disse. "Eu tiro a minha se você tirar a sua. " 

"Você quer que eu ajunte esterco, fazendo _topless_? Eu acho que seria difícil de explicar isso para um fazendeiro de 75 anos, não acha? " 

"Que inferno, eu aposto que ele nem ligaria. Provavelmente seria a melhor coisa que ele viu nos últimos 20 anos. " 

Kate riu. Ela estava feliz por ver que o humor de Sawyer estava melhor do que mais cedo. Ela sabia que ele não estava completamente louco pela idéia de fazer isso, mas ao menos estava tentando dar o melhor de si. 

"Que tal a gente deixar o topless pra depois e terminar isso?" 

"Você é a chefe." Sawyer concedeu, com um tom exagerado de cansaço.

Eles continuaram trabalhando lado a lado até que ficaram em estábulos vizinhos, com apenas uma divisória de madeira os separando. 

Ela percebeu que a respiração dele estava pesada e havia uma piscina de suor no colarinho da camiseta dele. 

"Hum." Ela disse como se algo a tivesse surpreendido. 

"O quê?" Ele a olhou com curiosidade. 

"Se eu não conhecesse melhor você, eu diria que você está fora de forma." 

Ele a fitou, incrédulo. "Fora do quê? Que diabos isso deveria significar?" 

"Bem..." Ela encolheu os ombros. Isso era divertido. "É natural. Quer dizer, depois de ficar engaiolado naquela casa por tanto tempo e dirigir por horas seguidas. Bem, isso não lhe deu a oportunidade de malhar nos últimos meses que passaram." 

"_Malhar_?" Ele repetiu, com desdém. "Sem ofensas, mas eu realmente não sou do tipo que malha." 

"Então você está dizendo que isso tudo é natural? " Ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas, gesticulando em direção ao peito e aos bíceps dele. 

"O que eu posso dizer, Eu acho que fui abençoado." 

"Aham, claro. " Ela disse rolando os olhos e sorrindo. Ela não acreditou naquilo nem por um segundo. Ela sabia que ele simplesmente não queria admitir que trabalhou duro para ficar com aquela aparência.

Erguendo a pá novamente, ela derrubou mais um punhado dentro da roda. 

Sawyer continuava parado, observando-a enquanto pensava. "Fora de forma," Ele resmungou. "Então ela acha que estou fora de forma." Ele fez uma pausa. "Está bem então. Se estou tão fora de forma eu poderia fazer isso?"

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de olhar para ele, ele alcançou o lado do estábulo e a levantou sobre ele. Tocando os pés dela com um braço, ele a ergueu sobre o ombro dele e a levou para fora da área do estábulo. O chão rangia por culpa dos movimentos aturdidos embaixo dela. 

"Sawyer me coloque no chão!" Ela riu aos gritos, apertando os olhos.

"Claro, seria uma pena se eu derrubasse você, afinal eu tenho andado tão fraco nos últimos dias." Ele comunicou a ela. Apertando-a com um movimento firme ele continuou girando-a e ela batia nas costas dele com os punhos, enquanto finalmente fraquejava. "Eu retiro o que disse. Você não está fora de forma! Ponha-me no chão!"

Ele a soltou gentilmente numa pilha de pasto limpo, no lado oposto do celeiro. Levou alguns segundos até que o mundo parasse de girar. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos para vê-lo debruçado sobre ela, com uma expressão preocupada. Ela sorriu enquanto se recuperava. "Nós deveríamos fazer isso com mais freqüência."

Ele sorriu um pouco também e ela o puxou para que ele a beijasse. Deslizando suas mãos sobre as costas dele, ela podia sentir a sólida, enrijecida evidência do quanto em forma ele ainda estava. Ás vezes era legal estar errada. 

De repente, algo pontiagudo quebrou sobre suas cabeças fazendo com que ambos se sacudissem aterrorizados. 

"_Jesus!"_ Sawyer murmurou, saltando para trás e puxando Kate consigo. 

Eles olharam para cima e avistaram os olhos negros e furiosos de um cavalo fitando-s sobre a grade de madeira. Aparentemente eles estavam reclinados contra o curral do "solitário" sem saber. Enquanto eles estavam trabalhando, ele estava mal-humorado, mas distante, quieto no canto dele. Mas eles o perturbaram. Agora ele relinchava de novo, batendo-se contra a parte frontal do curral como se estivesse alertando-os para se afastarem. Ele respirava de uma maneira pesada e feroz. 

Com uma lentidão deliberada, Kate ficou em pé, escovando suas calças. Ela se moveu em direção ao cavalo com fascinação enquanto ele bufava novamente e se balançava nos seus calcanhares. Num estalo, ela alcançou e tocou a tira dos arreios. Ele começou a esbravejar novamente, mas ela segurou a cela com firmeza. 

Sawyer olhou para ela como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça. "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Ele mandou não mexer com esse ai!" 

"Está tudo bem." Ela murmurou suavemente, mas não como se ela estivesse falando com ele. O cavalo parecia confuso e ergueu as patas uma a uma, num movimento nervoso. Ele movimentou calmamente a garganta e mostrou os dentes, movendo seus olhos em volta. Sem aviso prévio Kate soprou uma onda de ar de sua boca diretamente nas narinas do cavalo. Ele parecia espantado a principio mas então ele bufou bem alto e imediatamente se acalmou e abaixou a cabeça em direção a ela. Ela esfregou o nariz dele e olhou em seus olhos como se eles compartilhassem algum segredo. 

"Quando você aprendeu a fazer isso?" Sawyer perguntou, parecendo perturbado.

Ela se virou para ele. "Eu não aprendi." Ela disse depois de alguns instantes. "Eu não sei nada sobre cavalos." 

_Ótimo_. Algum dia ela pararia de surpreendê-lo dessa maneira? Ele se aproximou cuidadosamente e o cavalo se conduziu para perto de Kate, como se não estivesse com disposição para fazer novos amigos hoje. 

"Há algo que você não saiba como domesticar?" Ele pensou alto, assistindo a maneira como o cavalo se dirigia a ela. 

Ela sorriu como se achasse a pergunta engraçada. "Bem," Ela disse. "Ainda estou trabalhando em _você_."

"Querida, você me carregou para o estábulo de uns desconhecidos num domingo a tarde para limpar merda de cavalo _de graça_. Eu diria que o seu trabalho já está praticamente feito." 

Rindo, ela estava se preparando para dizer algo mais quando repentinamente ela parou, olhando atrás dele como uma expressão preocupada. O cavalo apontou as orelhas e olhou também, então deu uma patada no chão nervosamente. 

O que ela viu a principio a confundiu, porque por um rasgão de segundo ela pensou estar se olhando no espelho novamente, da mesma maneira que ela havia feito noite passada, quando usava a peruca. Mas o reflexo usava roupas diferentes – uma blusa rosa, apertada, jeans e botas com bordas de pele rosa. Ela também era mais pálida, mais alta e muito mais curvilínea que Kate. Sem mencionar que era pelo menos dez anos mais nova. Olhando de maneira mais apurada, apenas o cabelo era o mesmo –longo, enrolado e vermelho escuro. Ela parecia horrível com aquela roupa rosa, mas isso não parecia incomodá-la. Ela fitou fortemente Kate e Sawyer. 

"Oi." Kate disse com incerteza. A quanto tempo aquela garota estava ali? 

"Hey." Ela respondeu com uma voz rabugenta. Ela parecia dimensionar Kate no nível de uma rival em potencial e inimiga, daquela maneira rápida e resoluta que as adolescentes tem. Seus olhos se demoraram fitando Sawyer, mas ela não parecia ser tão namoradeira quanto calculista e esperta. Ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia assustada, ela havia se encostado a um canto e precisava achar um jeito de sair dessa. Kate conhecia aquele olhar, bem demais até. Ela não poderia ter mais que dezessete. Ela pensou. 

"Esse costumava ser o meu cavalo." A garota disse abruptamente. A voz dela era sufocada e rouca, muito rouca para uma adolescente. Ela provavelmente fumava. 

"Oh?" Kate disse, incerta sobre como reagir. 

"No entanto nós tivemos que vendê-lo." Ela disse. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de raiva.

"Sinto muito." Kate disse. 

"De onde você veio?" Sawyer perguntou a ela, com um tom aborrecido na voz. Kate sabia que ele estava preocupado com o fato de serem reconhecidos. 

"Eu vivo na estrada." A garota disse. Ela enroscou uma mecha de cabelos e levou aos lábios, mascando-os, e evitando o olhar deles. "Cecil deu uma cerveja ao meu padrasto. Ele empurrou seu caminhão até o jardim." 

"Oh, obrigada." Kate disse. 

A garota deu de ombros e disse "Eu não ajudei."

Kate teve que sorrir um pouco devido a honestidade dela. 

Logo em seguida, Joanne, esposa de Cecil, que eles tinham conhecido mais cedo, apareceu adentrando as grandes portas duplas, olhando em volta como se procurasse algo. Ela se deu conta da garota. 

"Ai está você, Casey. Como você some assim?" 

A garota deu de ombros de novo, num gesto defensivo. 

"Bem, eu deveria lhe dizer que seu pai está pronto para ir." 

"Ele é meu padrasto." Casey disse ferozmente, seus olhos faiscavam de fúria. 

"Foi o que eu quis dizer." Joanne disse, com uma voz suave, como se já tivesse tido essa conversa antes. Ela tentou guiar Casey até a saída, mas Casey se virou e olhou para Sawyer e Kate de uma maneira acusadora. 

"Tchau." Kate disse à ela. 

"Vejo vocês por ai." Ela disse depois de uma longa pausa. 

"_Espero que não_." Sawyer murmurou baixinho quando ela já tinha saído. 

Joanne voltou logo, para avisá-los que a ceia estava na mesa e então eles a seguiram. Essa era a primeira vez que eles tinham estado numa casa de fazenda legitima e Kate fez uma parada na cozinha. A idade dela e o estilo a fazia lembrar estrondosamente da cozinha de Sawyer e por um segundo, ela não pode conter a bizarra, dor apunhalada que bateu sobre ela ao perceber isso. Mas então ela entendeu do que aquilo se tratava. _Saudades de casa_. Um sentimento que ela sentia tão raramente, que ela nem reconhecia a principio. Tentando não persistir nesse sentimento ela foi lavar as mãos. 

Joanne foi gritar com Cecil da porta. "Saia de perto dessa merda de caminhão e entre aqui para comer! Você quer pegar um resfriado?" 

Eles o ouviram resmungando algo nada agradável, mas ele apareceu logo em seguida. Ele se sentou e juntou-se a eles. 

"Seu irmão não cuidou muito bem daquela coisa." Ele disse a eles com pesar, apontando o polegar para a janela e mostrando o caminhão. "Mas eu vou tentar melhorá-lo um pouco enquanto vocês estão presos aqui." 

Sawyer olhou aborrecido e Kate podia vê-lo lutando muito contra a urgência em dizer algo indecente. Ela esperou com a respiração pausada mas ficou aliviada quando ele disse um simples "Obrigado". 

A refeição parecia ter saído dos anos 50: carne assada, batatas, cenouras cozidas e grossas fatias de pão caseiro com manteiga. Kate deliberadamente abandonou sua dieta vegetariana, isso sem contar que ela era educada e tinha um apetite genuíno. Ambos, ela e Sawyer encheram os pratos, apreciando a refeição. 

Joanne deu uma palmada no punho do marido quando ele tentou alcançar outro bife de carne. Ele lamentou, mas retrocedeu. 

"Então…" Ela começou a conversar olhando para Kate e Sawyer, os quais ela conhecia por Jack e Carrie. – Eu suponho que vocês são recém-casados? 

Kate terminou de mastigar, tentando pensar no que deveria dizer. Eles deveriam ser cuidadosos sobre coisas como essa, não deveriam? Sawyer olhou para ela, incerto. 

"O que a fez dizer isso?" Ela perguntou. 

Joanne se inclinou e delicadamente pegou um pedaço de pasto que havia no cabelo de Kate, segurando-o e mostrando a ela com uma expressão sagaz. 

"Oh." Kate disse, sentindo sua face se avermelhar. "Nós só estávamos..." Ela parou por um momento, em seguida continuou num tom menos embaraçado. "Você tem razão, nós somos recém-casados. Casamos-nos no mês passado, a propósito." 

Joanne estava satisfeita por ter adivinhado corretamente. Mas então ela pareceu confusa ao olhar para as mãos deles. 

"Mas, vocês não tem alianças?" 

O cérebro de Kate trabalhou rápido. "Nós ainda não as recuperamos." Ela disse, parecendo impaciente e chateada. "Acredite ou não o fabricante as estragou duas vezes. A primeira vez eles erraram o tamanho e na segunda vez nem era o _desenho_ certo." 

"Nossa isso é terrível." Joanne disse num tom simpático. 

"Eu sei." Kate concordou. "Pois é, isso que dá tentar comprar por catálogo. Nós deveríamos ter previsto." Ela olhou para Sawyer com sarcasmo.

Ele sentiu que ela queria algo dele. "Catálogo foi idéia sua." Ele jogou. 

"Bem, sim, mas só porque eu sabia que seria mais barato e você não parecia inclinado a pagar por algo legal de alguma loja de jóias _convencional_."

"Minha nossa..." Joanne disse suavemente. 

Sawyer encarou Kate com firmeza. Ela mordeu o lábio com indiferença e ele teve certeza que ela estava se divertindo com isso. Ela levou um copo de água aos lábios. 

"Você e Jack tiveram um belo casamento?" Joanne perguntou.

Kate tossiu e um pouco da água foi no seu nariz. Sawyer pegou um pedaço de carne assada, olhando para ela de maneira vingativa. 

Cecil olhou preocupado enquanto Kate continuava a tossir. "Você quer que eu bata nas suas costas, querida?" 

"Está tudo bem." Ela sussurrou com os olhos lacrimejando. Ela esperou alguns segundos até recuperar o fôlego novamente. "Nós tivemos um casamento _muito_ lindo." Ela disse a Joanne, mas fitando Sawyer. 

Depois de pensar alguns instantes, ela continuou. "Ambas as famílias estavam lá... Todo mundo trabalhou para fazê-lo acontecer. Minha irmã foi minha madrinha e as irmãs dele foram minhas damas de honra. O irmão dele foi o padrinho... Nós tivemos também a sobrinha dele como a menininha das flores. Nós tínhamos tantos convidados que tivemos que usar a igreja presbiteriana porque é maior. Mas nós nem somos presbiterianos." 

Sawyer parou de comer e a ouviu.

"Meus pais pensaram que chegariam atrasados porque o carro deles quebrou, mas eles chegaram com bastante antecedência. Minha mãe chorou tanto que ficou com marcas gigantes de rímel no rosto todo. E a mãe dele também. Nossas mães ficaram cansadas, de tanto que choraram." Kate sorriu com suavidade. "Meu pai me levou ao altar e por um momento pensei que ele não iria se sentar. Minha mãe deve que puxá-lo de volta ao banco. Lembra?" Ela disse a Sawyer. 

"Sim." Ele disse de maneira silenciosa, observando-a fascinado. Joanne e Cecil ficaram em silêncio. 

"Então na recepção, o pai dele fez um brinde... E eu gostaria de ter filmado aquilo porque eu sei que nunca iremos lembrar. Mas foi tão engraçado e bonito. Mesmo que nós estivéssemos bebendo muito," Kate acrescentou. "E nós tivemos nossa primeira dança... Nós ensaiamos por meses, mas ele ainda assim, estragava uns passos. Mas no fundo isso não importava... Eu não acho que mais alguém tenha notado. E todo mundo começou a dançar também, todos os primos, tios e tias e todo mundo. E quando nós saímos, os amigos de faculdade dele grudaram camisinhas em todo o carro e essa foi nossa plaquinha '_Recém-casados'_. Você disse a eles que podiam fazer isso no carro?" Ela de repente perguntou a Sawyer como se tivesse pensado naquilo a recém. 

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, olhando somente para ela, como se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala. "Foi idéia deles." Ele sussurrou. Ele estava entusiasmado ouvindo-a desenrolar a história. Ela falava com tanta convicção, que parecia que realmente tinha acontecido. Ele estava quase tentado a acreditar nisso. Mas havia algo na voz e nos olhos dela enquanto falava que partiu o coração dele. 

"Então _todo mundo_ nos seguiu em seus carros, rosnando até que nós finalmente chegamos perto do aeroporto," Ela seguiu em frente. "E nós seguimos para nossa lua-de-mel nas Bahamas. Era uma ilha quase completamente deserta. Eu digo realmente deserta. Era tão bonita. E nós tivemos que ficar por um tempo muito longo também." Ela olhou para Sawyer com um ar conspirador. "E quando nós voltamos, nossos pais tinham arrumado nossa casa para nós... Nós não sabíamos que eles iam fazer isso. Toda a mobília era nova e os aparelhos, tudo. Foi uma surpresa total." 

Joanne finalmente suspirou como se estivesse saindo de um transe. "Nossa, isso soa maravilhoso!"

"E realmente foi." Kate concordou. "Quer dizer, se alguém fosse imaginar o próprio casamento, era exatamente esse o tipo que ia desejar." Ela deu um sorriso curto e significativo para Sawyer. 

Cecil parecia entediado. "Parece que esse casório custou uma fortuna." Ele acrescentou. Parecia estar se direcionando a Sawyer, homem para homem. 

"Pois é…" Ele concordou de maneira áspera. Então olhou para Kate novamente. "Mas valeu a pena, ao menos." 

"Claro que valeu." Joanne disse, dando a Cecil um olhar ameaçador. "Afinal, você 'só se casa uma vez na vida. Se você der sorte, é claro." 

Kate sorriu com tristeza e olhou para seu prato. 

A comida de Sawyer estava fria quando ele finalmente lembrou que deveria continuar a comer.

Kate ajudou Joanne a lavar os pratos depois que terminaram a refeição, enquanto Cecil levava um Sawyer irritado a um tour por seu caminhão, que ele acreditava ter sido recentemente adquirido do irmão dele. Sawyer apenas fingia estar interessado, mas verdade seja dita: ele aprendeu várias coisas que não tinha idéia antes.

Quando escureceu, eles entraram e Joanne convidou Sawyer e Kate para participarem do jogo de cartas noturno deles. Eles se mostravam exautos e estavam prontos para se livrar dessa canseira. Joanne mostrou o quarto que ficava no fim do corredor do andar de coma e apontou para o banheiro, deixando-os a sós. Eles a escutaram chamar o marido enquanto descia os degraus. "Não tente me trapacear enquanto estou aqui em cima, seu velho folgado. Você sabe como eu jogo aos domingos!" 

Kate e Sawyer pararam na soleira da porta, olhando para o quarto com expressões engraçadas. 

"Eu durmo na beliche de cima." Kate disse finalmente, segurando o riso. 

"Que diabos ela estava pensando?" Sawyer resmungou contemplando as camas. 

"Provavelmente é o único quarto disponível que eles têm." Kate se moveu e fechou a porta com delicadeza. "Está bom, por uma noite. Nós tivemos sorte por eles nos deixarem ficar aqui, pra começar. Quero dizer, somos completos estranhos. Eles devem ser as pessoas mais confiantes no planeta!" 

"Bem, sim." Sawyer disse, esticando-se no beliche. Ele tirou os sapatos, chutando-os. "Por que não confiar no '_Senhor e Senhora Recém-casados'_? Com o seu casamento presbiteriano e a lua-de-mel nas Bahamas?" Ele parecia um anúncio de rádio sulista. 

Ela sorriu para ele com um ar manhoso. "Aquilo foi muito bom, não foi?" 

"Como diabos você tirou tudo aquilo da cabeça?" 

"Eu não sei." Ela disse pensativa. "É como se já estivesse lá de alguma maneira e eu só tornei real." 

"Acontece que não estava." Ele disse com calma. 

"Não." Ela concordou. "Não estava." Eles não disseram nada por um segundo. 

"Você acredita que ela pensou que fossemos recém-casados?" Kate finalmente perguntou incrédula, sentando na beira da cama. Sawyer sorriu um pouco e pensou por um instante. 

"Bem, talvez nós provamos que ela estava certa." 

"É." Kate disse rindo e com o olhar distante. 

Não houve resposta. Ela se virou novamente a Sawyer com um olhar de zombaria. Ele ainda a olhava sem rir. 

"Você estava brincando, certo?"

Ele parecia distante, magoado de alguma maneira. "Sim. Claro que foi brincadeira." 

Mas o coração dela estava desamparado. Porque ela repentinamente percebeu que _não era brincadeira_, não completamente. 

"Sawyer..." Ela disse lentamente e com cuidado. "Você sabe que isso é _insano_." Ela o encarou como se ele tivesse se transformado em outra pessoa, alguma pessoa doida que ela não conhecia. 

"O que tem de tão insano nisso? "

"Bem, primeiro..." Ela pausou. "Primeiro, nem poderíamos usar nossos nomes verdadeiros. Eles poderiam nos rastrear através da certidão de casamento. Nós teríamos que usar nomes falsos...Não seria real." 

"Seria real o suficiente para mim." Ele disse amargamente. 

Kate sentiu como se algo dentro dela tivesse começado a quebrar em mil pedaços. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não _queria dizer_ realmente isso, queria? Por que diabos ele estava fazendo isso? 

"Eu não entendo." Ela disse. "De onde isso surgiu? Foi por causa do que eu disse lá embaixo? Porque era para ser apenas uma piada... Eu queria que fosse _engraçado_." 

"O inferno, que foi engraçado." Ele esbravejou. "Você acha que não conheço você bem o suficiente para ver através disso?"

Ela olhou para as mãos dela.

"Não foi engraçado e você sabe disso." 

Ela ficou quieta por um minuto, pensando. "Seu estilo de pedido de casamento poderia usar de mais trabalho, sabia?" Ela estava tentando acalmar as coisas, para levar a conversa a um nível familiarizado a ambos, mas não estava funcionando. Ele não respondeu. 

Kate sentiu uma onda de pânico crescendo dentro dela e ela agarrou o único argumento que conseguiu pensar por mais que soasse absurdo, mesmo para os ouvidos dela. "Não faria diferença alguma, faria? Já estamos juntos cada segundo do dia, praticamente. Como aquilo mudaria algo?" Ele se distanciou dela e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de desprezo como se a pergunta dela fosse ridícula demais para ele se dar ao trabalho de responder.

Ao invés disso, ele levantou e começou a calçar os sapatos de novo. 

"Nós nem nos conhecemos há muito tempo." Ela tentou de novo. Dessa vez ela ganhou atenção. Ele olhou para ela como se não acreditasse naquilo e ela percebeu que disse da maneira errada. Eles se encararam, ambos sabendo o quanto estúpida foi aquela observação. Porque ambos sabiam que quantidade de tempo não significava nada. Nenhum dos dois tinha conhecido alguém antes de uma maneira tão intima, tão completa e sem limites. Ela finalmente quebrou o olhar fixo, virando a cabeça com arrependimento.

Sawyer voltou a amarrar os sapatos. 

"Sawyer…" Ela disse cheia de lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo a necessidade de reparar aquele último comentário. "Eu já fiz esse negócio de casamento antes. Você sabe como terminou. Eu apenas…" Ela parou. "Eu não sei se consigo fazer novamente. E você" Ela hesitou, incerta.

"O que tem eu?" 

"Eu quis dizer que… Você não parece ser... Do tipo que se casa." 

Ela tentou falar com cuidado, mas deu tudo errado. Ela não queria que aquilo soasse daquela maneira. Mas era verdade, não era? Ela de Sawyer que ela estava falando. 

Ele terminou de amarrar os sapatos e levantou, encarando-a. Os olhos dele se demoraram tristemente no estômago dela, coisa que ela tentou ignorar. Ele encontrou os olhos dela. 

"De que diabos, você tem tanto medo?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca. 

Ela não sabia o que responder. "Eu não tenho medo de nada." Ela disse na defensiva, como se conseguisse convencer pelo menos a si mesma. 

Ele sorriu com amargura e ficou distante novamente. "É. Bem, não se preocupe com isso,docinho. No fim de tudo, eu estava só brincando, certo? Talvez você devesse parar de levar tudo que eu digo tão a sério." Ele fez uma pausa. "Além do mais, você está certa. Eu definitivamente não sou do tipo que se casa." A voz dele mostrava que ele estava ferido, não importa o quão duro ele quisesse parecer e ela engoliu em seco tentando impedir as lágrimas que estavam por vir. 

"Eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou. 

Ele pegou um pacote de cigarros da primeira seção de uma das sacolas de pano e parou virando a cabeça em direção a porta. 

"Onde você está indo?" 

"Vou dar uma saída, pegar um ar. Como você mesma disse, estamos juntos a cada segundo do dia. Provavelmente precisamos de um tempo para respirar um pouco, não acha?" Ele parecia sarcástico agora, mas ela se recusava a morder a isca. Ela estava tão magoada quanto ele.

Ela engoliu sem olhá-lo e disse "Ok." 

Ele não saiu em seguida e ela sabia que ele ainda estava admirando-a. Ela finalmente levantou a cabeça. A respiração ficou presa na garganta, olhando para ele. Eles ainda poderiam retirar tudo aquilo que acabaram de dizer, eles poderiam ainda faze aquilo de novo e dizer as palavras certas dessa vez, palavras normais, as palavras que as pessoas apaixonadas deveriam usar numa ocasião dessas...

Ainda havia tempo, se apenas algum deles fosse corajoso o suficiente para agarrar o momento e forçar a saída disso. 

Mas nenhum deles era. 

"Não me espere acordada. " Sawyer disse fechando suavemente a porta. Kate se sentou lá sem se mover e então delicadamente se inclinou no beliche. 

No silêncio que se seguiu, ela podia ouvir Cecil e Joanne jogando cartas abaixo dela, na cozinha. 

"Nem tente!" Joanne disse com ultraje. "Eu sei que você tem um Ás ali... Você acha que não te conheço bem o suficiente nesses 50 anos?" 

Então Cecil riu de uma maneira gostosa e natural. 

"Eu tinha que tentar, não acha?" 

Kate apertou os olhos e deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 5** - _Tradução de Luísa Guerra_

Kate soube, mesmo antes de ela abrir seus olhos, que ela havia dormido muito. Como pensou, tinha ficado com o beliche de cima – não apenas porque não os dois não cabiam em uma cama, mas também porque pensou que podia ser uma boa idéia dar a Sawyer seu espaço. Ela passou as primeiras horas cochilando irregularmente, tendo sonhos estranhos, incapaz de relaxar até o ouvir voltar e desmoronar na cama abaixo dela. Então ela entrou em um sono mais profundo, do qual saiu com dificuldade. Não havia nenhum relógio no quarto, mas ela poderia dizer pela luz do sol que era mais ou menos umas 9:00.

Ela se inclinou por cima da beira, para ver se Sawyer tinha dormido até muito tarde também. Mas, como ela suspeitou, ele já estava acordado – deixando a cama amarrotada e sem dobrar, é claro. Ela suspirou desapontada. Agora eles não teriam uma chance de conversar sozinhos até que eles estivessem no caminho, dirigindo. Ele provavelmente havia planejado isso desse jeito, uma forma de evitá-la. Mesmo assim ela não pode deixar de sentir um breve divertimento ao notar que ele fora forçado a passar a noite em lençóis das Tartarugas Ninjas. O dela ela da Moranguinho. Aparentemente, eles estavam no quarto dos netos.

Depois de ter uma tontura momentânea por ter sentado muito rápido, ela desceu a escada do beliche. Antes que ela pudesse procurar por algumas roupas na mala, ela viu de relance um movimento do lado de fora da janela. Puxando a cortina, ela piscou por causa da forte luz e esperou que seus olhos se adaptassem. No quintal abaixo dela, a caminhonete estava estacionada. Cecil, Sawyer e outro homem de quarenta e poucos anos, que ela supôs que fosse o vizinho, estavam de pé contemplativamente em volta da capa aberta. De vez em quando alguém conseguia consertar alguma coisa. Então todos eles levantavam de novo e olhavam de novo, pensativos.

Kate teve que sorrir um pouco. Por alguma razão, isso a lembrava de ter assistido Sawyer trabalhando na balsa com Michael e Jin. Ela sentiu um estranho sentimento de alívio quando ele ficou junto com outras pessoas, como se parte do peso que ela carregava fosse tirado das costas dela. Ele tinha sido muito solitário no início, odiando todo mundo e fazendo seu melhor pra que todo mundo o odiasse. Alguma coisa tinha mudado nele, de qualquer forma, mesmo que fosse um pequeno degrau. Parte disso foi a ilha, e as circunstâncias de suas vidas lá. Mas ela também sabia que parte disso era ela, e isso a assustava de alguma forma. Ela não queria necessariamente ser um estimulante pra o progresso de ninguém. Aquele caminho os conduziu em direção a dependência um do outro, e julgando pela conversa da ultima noite entre eles, ele já estava caminhando pra um ponto em que ele já estava acostumado com essa idéia. Ela sabia o quão perigoso era pra ele por tanta fé em um futuro com ela. Mais do que nada, ela temia machucá-lo.

Quase como se ele conseguisse ler os pensamento dela, ele virou sua cabeça e deu uma espiada na janela, casualmente, fechando seus olhos contra a claridade. Vendo ela lá, ele gelou. Ela levantou a mão um pouco em cumprimento e tentou ler a expressão dele, detectar seu humor. Isso era muito difícil de ver a essa distância, mas ela achou que ele parecia, acima de tudo, triste. Eles continuaram a encarar um a outro até o outro homem se virar pra ver o que tinha pegado a atenção se Sawyer. Kate percebeu que ela estava vestindo apenas uma pequena camiseta pra dormir, então discretamente ela deixou a cortina cair de volta e andou pra longe da janela.

Depois ela tomou um banho e se vestiu, refez as malas deles, vendo durante o processo que a peruca não estava lá. Eles deviam tê-la deixado no motel. Ótimo, ela pensou. Só mais uma coisa pra Sawyer ficar nervoso.

Quando ela tinha acabado, foi pra o andar de baixo e saiu pela porta do lado. Os homens ainda estavam em pé, basicamente nos mesmos lugares que eles estavam ocupando mais cedo, como se o problema da caminhonete fosse um tipo de enigma matemático que eles podiam calcular se eles simplesmente se concentrassem nisso por tempo bastante. Kate aproximou-se quase com desconfiança, com os braços cruzados em frente a ela.

"'Dia!" Cecil gritou, reparando nela. "Nós estamos quase acabando por aqui." Os outros dois se viraram.

"Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?" ela perguntou enquanto ela os alcançava.

"Parece que você devia estar fazendo essa pergunta na cozinha, querida," disse o vizinho. Kate virou sua atenção pra ele, olhando pra ele com nojo. Ele era gordo e grosso em todos os lugares errados, e poderia ser descrito apenas pela sua papada que o enforcava, vindo em frente a seu rosto. Seus olhos eram abatidos, azuis como a água, e eles destacavam-se de forma imprópria em sua cabeça. Ele usava um chapéu de caminhoneiro sujo em seu ralo e oleoso cabelo.

"É, bem, eu não sou muito de cozinhar," ela disse friamente.

Ele cuspiu um caldo de tabaco na direção dela, sem nunca tirar seu olhar atravessado dela. O caldo caiu no chão uns poucos pés a frente dos sapatos dela, "Eu aposto que você é boa em outras coisas, apesar disso," ele murmurou, piscando para ela.

Antes que ela tivesse chance de responder, Sawyer cortou "O que diabos isso queria dizer?" ele perguntou em uma devagar, ameaçadora voz.

O homem vagarosamente transferiu seu olhar para Sawyer, sorrindo calmamente. "Nada. Só um complemento, é só."

"Você quer olhar para ela desse jeito de novo, companheiro?" Ele deu um passo em direção a ele, seus olhos brilhando com uma luz perigosa que Kate conhecia muito bem. Seu tom de voz tinha se tornado mais grosso de repente.

"Ei," ela falou calmamente, tentando destrai-lo. "Tudo ok." Ela teve que se lembrar de não usar o nome dele. Ele olhava como ele poderia facilmente pular encima do cara sem nenhum segundo de advertência.

Cecil parecia envergonhado sobre isso. "Cristo, Jed, você não consegue manter a droga da sua boca calada? Você sempre tem que fazer uma ótima primeira impressão?"

"Bem, diabos, eu não fui apresentado ainda." Jed queixou-se, continuando com aquele imperturbável sorriso que tinha algo sinistro oculto nele. Ele limpou sua mão em suas roupas imundas e estendeu-a em direção a Kate por cima da capa da caminhonete. "Nome Jed White. Qual é o seu, querida?"

Ela observou o braço dele cuidadosamente, como se fosse uma cobra. Sem nem perceber o que ela fez, ela andou pra perto de Sawyer. Ele, levemente, pôs a mão em suas costas, e ela pode sentir que a raiva dele estava próxima de ferver.

Por sorte, Joanne escolheu justamente esse momento para abrir a porta da cozinha e gritar para eles que o café-da-manhã estava pronto. Kate estava, satisfeita, cedendo de fazer a apresentação oficial a Jed, e enquanto ela virou em direção a casa ela puxou o braço de Sawyer, forçando-o a segui-la e cortando um pouco da desagradável cena que estava tomando o lugar.

"Oh, eu não percebi que você estava aqui, Jed," Joanne falou em uma divertida, positiva voz. "Eu acho que não vai ter comida suficiente. Sinto muito." Ela não soou como se sentisse, de qualquer jeito.

"Bem, não se preocupe sobre isso, madame. Eu tenho que ir embora, de qualquer forma." Ele disse agradavelmente. "Se você vir minha filha, mande-a ir pra casa, ouviu?"

"Eu vou," Joanne disse com um sorriso forcado que não alcançou seus olhos. Enquanto eles se aproximavam da porta, ela deu a Cecil um olhar acusador.

"Eu não o convidei," ele murmurou em um tom defensivo. "O bastardo só apareceu."

O café-da-manhã passou, em sua maioria, em silêncio. Kate estava sentindo levemente enjoada, e ela não tinha muito apetite. Ela não tinha mais coração para narrar a vida fictícia de casamento deles, e havia uma estranha barreira entre Sawyer e ela, que só piorava com a presença do casal mais velho. Joanne pareceu sentir isso, e não os pressionou pra falar.

Depois de eles acabarem de comer, Sawyer puxou ela de lado e perguntou calmamente, "Então, pronta para ir?"

"Tudo pronto e esperando," ela falou para ele. "Nós só temos que trazer as coisas aqui pra baixo."

"Eu vou pegar" ele falou. Sem nenhuma outra palavra, ele a deixou em pé lá. Ela suspirou e virou de volta em direção a cozinha

Quando Joanne o viu carregando as malas pra baixo, ela disse "Vocês tem que ir tão cedo?"

"Nós ainda temos um longo caminho para viajar" Kate percebeu que esse era provavelmente o único comentário verdadeiro que ela havia feito pra essas pessoas desde que eles estavam ali. "Mas eu não posso te dizer o quanto nós apreciamos tudo isso... Eu não sei o que nós teríamos feito se não fosse pela ajuda de vocês."

"Sem problemas então" Cecil disse. "Eu gostei de sujar um pouco minhas mãos para fazer algo diferente. E ela pode levar vocês até Michigan, pelo menos." Ele disse à Sawyer. "Claro, se eu fosse você, eu iria fazer uma revisão geral no motor dela quando você se estabelecer. Ela vai correr muito melhor com isso."

"Vou fazer" Sawyer falou concordando.

Kate percebeu ironicamente que Cecil também adquirira o hábito de se referir àquela estúpida caminhonete no feminino. Seria uma coisa de garotos? Ela perguntou a si mesma.

"Foi tão bom ter companhia novamente" Joanne falou com uma voz melodiosa. Ela lhes deu um pacote de papel, explicando "Eu fiz também um almoço, então vocês não têm que parar em um daqueles restaurantes de fast-food horrorosos."

"Você não precisava ter feito isso!" Kate protestou.

"Besteira," Joanne se desviou da gratidão dela "Aquelas coisa vão matar você, vocês sabem."

Ela parecia tão seriamente dedicada que Kate teve que sorrir.

Todos foram para o lado de fora, e Sawyer pegou as malas, apertou a mão de Cecil depois de receber mais um conselho sobre mecânica, e eles foram em direção ao banco do motorista. Ela poderia dizer que Sawyer estava impaciente para se mudar.

Antes de entrar no carro, Kate disse "Obrigada novamente. Muito."

Para a surpresa dela, Joanne a puxou para um abraço. Ela cheirava a massa de panquecas e a baunilha.

"Não tenha medo, querida." Ela sussurrou sobre o ombro de Kate. "Isso vai passar, seja lá o que for. Homens gostam de ficar mal-humorados de vez em quando."

Se pelo menos fosse tão simples, Kate pensou, voltando ao seu lugar. Mas ela estava agradecida pelo conselho, de qualquer forma. Ela tão raramente tinha palavras desse tipo de outra mulher. Olhando para os simpáticos olhos de Joanne ela se lembrou muito de Sun. Sun tinha sido a única em se incomodar para dizer adeus na praia, empurrando insistentemente os agentes federais para dar a Kate um desajeitado abraço, mesmo sabendo que ela já estava algemada.

Kate assentiu com a cabeça em resposta às palavras de Joanne. "Eu sei."

Ela se virou e finalmente subiu na caminhonete. Cecil bateu a porta para ela.

"Você e Jack, dirijam com cuidado!" Joanne falou enquanto Sawyer ligava o motor.

"Nós vamos" Kate falou em resposta, mentalmente se chutando por não ter escolhido um nome melhor.

Enquanto eles iam em direção à estrada, ela pode ver pelo espelho retrovisor Joanne e Cecil, ainda de pé no jardim. Os dois acenavam com pesar, mas Kate tinha suas suspeitas de que Cecil estava realmente se despedindo da caminhonete, não deles.

"Eu deixei um pouco de dinheiro para eles lá encima." Ela disse para Sawyer. "Eu só queria que vocês soubesse, para você não ficar irritado quando perceber que está faltando."

"Onde você deixou?" Ele perguntou.

"Embaixo do vaso no armário da cozinha."

Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos. "Eu deixei um pouco na estante ao lado da cama" ele finalmente sussurrou.

Kate sorriu um pouco para ele, mas não disse nada, e eles vagarosamente se viravam para encarar o que estava para vir, enquanto eles saiam em direção a auto-estrada novamente.

Eles dirigiram em silêncio por um tempo, e ele podia dizer que ela estava tentando achar o momento certo para abordar o assunto. Ele não queria ajudá-la com isso, pensou.

Ela finalmente respirou profundamente. "Então..." Ela pausou "Nós falamos sobre isso ou não?"

"Não vejo nenhum motivo para." Ele respondeu. "Você tem alguma coisa nova pra dizer?"

Ela considerou. "Só que eu sinto muito" ela quase cochichou.

"Já disse isso." Ele disse em um tom sarcasticamente otimista "Eu acho que isso não é exatamente novo, ou é?"

"Sawyer..." ela disse pacientemente em uma tentativa, fechando os olhos brevemente.

"Olha," ele disse, perdendo o sarcasmo. "Que tal nós simplesmente fingirmos que a coisa toda nunca aconteceu? Vamos simplesmente dizer que agora é ontem de novo, e nós simplesmente começaremos de novo e esquecemos toda a confusão. Parece bom pra você?"

Ela ficou quieta por um segundo. "Certo" ela disse tristemente. "Se é isso que você quer fazer."

"É isso que eu quero fazer." Ele repetiu para ela.

Eles recaíram em um silêncio tenso, e era dolorosamente óbvio que as coisas não podiam ser exatamente como eram no dia anterior. Kate fez um esforço pra ter a interação deles em uma condição normal novamente.

"Eu tive uns sonhos realmente loucos na última noite."

"É?" Sawyer perguntou, tentando ajudá-la.

"É. Em um, nós estávamos de volta à ilha, novamente."

"Se eu tivesse um sonho como esse, eu teria tentado acordar o mais rápido que eu pudesse." Ele pausou. "Então o que aconteceu? Algo bom?"

"Tudo era exatamente a mesma coisa. Exceto que o bebê da Claire era uma garota, ao invés de um menino." Ela pensou por um segundo. "Oh, e Greg estava lá."

Sawyer mandou para ela com um olhar de lado. "Você está inventando isso."

"Eu não estou! Ele continuava tentando vender potes para todo mundo," Kate adicionou.

"Alguém comprou?" Sawyer perguntou curioso, em despeito a ele mesmo.

"Sim," Ela disse, fazendo uma cara estranha. "Locke comprou, na verdade."

Sawyer sorriu e mexeu a cabeça, se divertindo "Agora tem alguém que eu gostaria de ver drogado"

Kate riu um pouco.

"Então quem mais estava lá?" ele perguntou em um tom cuidadoso.

"Você quer dizer... Jack, por exemplo?" Ela perguntou com malícia.

"Bem, eu suponho que você não poderia ter um sonho sobre a ilha sem o bom doutor fazendo um camafeo, poderia? Mesmo com tudo, eu tenho certeza que ele não iria querer desistir de uma caçada para ser o centro da cena."

"Jack estava lá," ela disse, revirando os olhos. "Mas ele estava falando coreano. Eu não conseguia entender uma coisa do que ele falava. E não acho que ele me entendia, também," ela acrescentou, pensativa.

"Soa como certo," Sawyer sussurrou.

"Além disso, ele tava usando um chapéu de bombeiro" Kate acrescentou. Ela enrugou a testa, confusa. "Eu não estou realmente certa sobre o que foi aquilo."

Sawyer sorriu. "E o que eu estava vestindo em seu sonho? Nada?" Ele virou seus olhos castanhos para ela.

Ela ficou quieta por um segundo, aparentemente pensando. "Uh," ela finalmente disse, soando surpresa.

"O que?"

Ela olhou para ele. "É engraçado... Eu nem percebi isso até agora, mas acho que você não estava lá."

Agora ele parecia irritado. Se virando de volta para a estrada, ele falou "Bem, não posso dizer que estou realmente surpreso."

"Ah, vamos lá, Sawyer," Ela disse, desgastada. "Não faça isso. Foi só um sonho estúpido! Não significa nada."

"Não! Claro que não!" Ele disse em uma voz animada falsa "então porque eu deveria ligar que Greg é aparentemente importante o bastante para estar lá, mas eu não?"

"Ah, Meu Deus" Kate sussurrou enquanto respirava. "Eu deveria saber."

"Você sabe, sonhos são, supostamente, símbolos ou alguma coisa assim, certo?" Ele perguntou, irritado. "Eles são feitos para te contar merdas sobre você que você não sabe. Parece que talvez você deveria prestar mais atenção no que eles estão tentando te dizer, Sardenta."

"É, bem, eu não acredito nisso." Ela disse. "Eu acho que eles só são completamente aleatórios. Meus outros sonhos esta noite foram sobre Donald Trump aprendendo ski-aquático. Quer achar algum significado profundo nesses?"

Ele balançou a cabeça amargamente e a ignorou.

Ela seguiu "Eu nunca devia ter trazido isso á tona. Você é tão previsível."

Kate abriu o Atlas e o examinou por alguns minutos. Então deu uma espiada adiante deles. "Vire a esquerda na próxima rua transversal." Ela voltou ao mapa.

Sawyer diminuiu a velocidade da caminhonete, mas não virou.

"Vire a esquerda" Ela repetiu, sem olhar para cima.

Quando ele continuou sem se mover, ela levantou os olhos.

"É aqui que você quer que eu vire a esquerda?" Ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

Ela se inclinou por cima dele pra olhar para fora da janela. Havia uma linha de vacas, cravando suas cabeças por cima de uma cerca e mastigando ruminação vagarosamente, mas sem sinal de estrada. Fora da janela do lado dela havia um retorno, e a estrada que eles estavam se expandia pelo horizonte, mas aquilo era tudo. Não havia aonde virar a esquerda.

Ela voltou o olhar para o Atlas, confusa. "Eu não entendo." Ela disse suavemente "Deveria ter uma estrada aqui. Tem que ter uma estrada aqui."

"Você quer que eu abaixe o vidro para perguntar a direção a elas?" Ele olhou na direção das vacas. Elas chicotearam levemente seus rabos e repararam na caminhonete com um leve interesse.

Kate passou os olhos nele com irritação "Apenas vá em frente." Ela falou para ele. "A gente vira na próxima a esquerda"

Ele pegou velocidade de novo e ela continuou estudando o mapa, fazendo linhas com os dedos. "Não faz o menor sentido," ela disse para si mesma. "Não é como se eles pudessem simplesmente mover uma estrada."

"De certa forma, isso trouxe a tona um bom ponto, eu acho." Sawyer disse.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que a gente não sabe realmente para onde estamos indo."

"Eu sei exatamente para onde nós estamos indo." Ela disse, na defensiva.

"Se você diz, chuchu" ele respondeu. "Mas é certo que não parece no momento."

"Isso é só um pequeno erro no mapa. Nós vamos achar outra estrada que vai para oeste."

"O que eu estou realmente curioso é, o que acontece quando nós chegarmos lá? Yukon, certo?"

"Certo"

"Bem, eu to assumindo que é um grande bloco de areia. Então o que você sugere que nós façamos? Só perambular e bater nas cavernas até nós acharmos a certa?"

"Não é uma caverna," ela disse com desdém. "E é claro que nós não faremos isso. Quando chegarmos mais perto, nós vamos encontrar com sua tia e descobrir a localização especifica desse lugar".

"E o que acontece se nós não conseguirmos encontrá-la? Ou se nós formos para esse lugar, e o cara não nos deixar ficar? Ou talvez a casa seja uma ferro velho, ou nós podemos ser proibidos de ficar com o cara. O que fazemos, então?"

Ele percebeu que ela tinha seus olhos fechados enquanto ele recitava sua súplica de maldição. "Eu não sei," ela falou quieta, os abrindo de novo. "Eu acho que nós só teremos que nos preocuparmos sobre isso quando chegarmos lá. Nós temos que dar um passo de cada vez."

"Bem, sem ofensas, mas eu não estou realmente entusiasmado com a idéia de ficar vivendo com algum estranho. Mesmo que ele decida ter pena da gente. Deus sabe que tipo de emprego maluco ele vai ter, se ele tem amigos com Meg''

Kate engoliu em seco. Ela parecia pálida. "Você não tem que ficar," ela sussurrou.

As palavras o alarmaram, mas ele também se irritou por alguma razão "Pode ser que eu não fique" ele falou.

Ela parecia estar tentando segurar suas lágrimas "Pare o carro" ela disse calmamente.

"Porque, você quer andar o resto do caminho?"

"Sawyer, só... pare o carro, por favor?" ela repetiu

"Olha," ele disse rudemente. "Eu não quis que isso soasse dessa forma. Eu só acho que talvez a gente deveria..."

"Pare a caminhonete, agora!" ela o interrompeu desesperadamente..

Ele de repente percebeu que ela estava passando mal. Amaldiçoando a si mesmo, ele virou as rodas para a direita e parou a caminhonete.

Ela estava fora antes que os pneus tivesse ao menos parado de rodar, suas mãos cobrindo sua boca. Ela cambelou por um pequeno declive até uma grade que ficava acima de uma queda, então se inclinou sobre ela para vomitar. Aparentemente, era algum tipo de caminhada natural, ou uma parada pra descanso para turistas, ou algo do tipo. Havia mesas de piquenique de um lado, ainda que o lugar estivese, por sorte, deserto num Domingo de manhã.

Sawyer ficou na caminhonete por alguns minutos, dando tempo a ela. Ele se sentiu como o lixo do mundo.

Depois que ela já tinha melhorado, ele a viu fraca, deslizando por debaixo da cerca para uma posição sentada, se inclinando contra a ela. Pegando uma garrafa de água, ele saiu e andou na direção dela. Seu sentimento e culpa aumentou ao ver como ela parecia miserável.

Ele deu a ela a garrafa, sem dizer nada, e olhou por cima do precipício enquanto ela botava um pouco de água em sua boca e cuspia na terra. Havia um vento cobrindo o caminho com folhas que continuava uns vinte pés abaixo. Kate tinha conseguido vomitar em algum tipo de placa memorial.

"Você tem uma boa mira," ele disse de maneira digna de reconhecimento, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela tentou tomar um gole de água. "Você deveria ficar mais atrás," ela disse a ele "Eu não quero que você pegue nada."

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Kate," ele disse desgastadamente, incapaz de se ajudar. "Eu tenho certeza que você não tem nada contagioso."

Ela olhou para ele triste, como se ele a tivesse denunciado. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu que tinha. Mas a negação da coisa estava ficando cansativa, não estava? Por quanto tempo ela conseguiria continuar com isso? Até que ela tivesse dores insuportáveis?

"Você precisa ver alguém" ele disse calmamente, o medo evidente em seu rosto. "Mesmo que seja uma daquelas clínicas de graça."

"Eu não preciso ver ninguém," ela disse com raiva, começando a se levantar. "eu estou bem." Suas pernas estavam tremendo enquanto ela levantava, e parecia que ela talvez não conseguissem suporta-la. Ela continuava frágil e morbidamente pálida.

Ele foi em direção a ela pra ajuda-la a andar. Ela empurrou seus braços para longe. "Apenas me deixa sozinha."

Com teimosia, ele estendeu a mão para ela novamente. Novamente ela tentou se livrar dele. "Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!"

"Você não acha?" ele reclamou. Quando ele continuou se recusando a desistir dela, ela tentou joga-lo para longe, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas amargas

"Me deixe!"

Ela lutou inutilmente por alguns segundos, enquanto Sawyer a abraçava. Então de repente, em uma rara e considerável transição, ela não estava mais lutando contra ele. Ao invés disso, ela estava se apoiando nele, o único som de um sufocado e doloroso choro. Ele pôs seus braços em volta dela com força, um olhar de sofrimento em seu rosto. Ele ficou assim por um momento, depois pressionou seus lábios contra os ombros dela, seu pescoço, então em sua face, que estava fria e úmida. Se inclinando de volta conta a grade, ele suportou o peso dela contra seu corpo e vagarosamente deslizou ela de volta até que ela ficasse mais relaxada e calma.

Mesmo que pensasse que ele sabia que esse não era realmente o caso, ele continuava achando que tudo isso era culpa dele. Noite passada, essa manhã... Tudo isso foi só porque ele não conseguia aprender quando manter a droga de sua boca calada.

Quando ela tinha parado de chorar, ela virou sua cabeça para o lado e olhou para a vista abaixo dela, ainda apoiando seu rosto contra o ombro dele. Seu cabelo estava em uma simples trança em suas costas, e uma parte dele havia se soltado e estava soprando suavemente contra o rosto dele por causa da brisa.

Finalmente, ela respirou instável e profundamente e o soltou. Então ela falou em um tom de voz triste, como se estivesse abrindo mão, apenas enfrentando o inevitável.

"Nós nunca faremos isso."

Ele não respondeu exatamente. Para ser honesto, ele não sabia a que ela estava se referindo, a eles dois como casal, especialmente, ou a viagem para o Canadá. Pode ser os dois ao mesmo tempo, ele pensou. De qualquer forma, ele não tinha muito o que responder. Talvez ela estivesse certa.

"Nós chegamos até aqui" Ele disse finalmente. Ele tentou soar confiante, ao invés de hesitante, mas ele não sabia o quão bem ele havia conseguido.

Ela voltou um pouco para que pudesse olhar para ele. Ela ainda estava pálida, mas a cor estava começando a voltar para suas bochechas. Seu rosto estava encharcado pelas lágrimas. Ela reparou nele firmemente, sem dizer nada. Ele tentou descobrir o que ela estava pensando.

"O que eu disse mais cedo, sobre não ficar com você." ele começou "Eu não quis realmente dizer aquilo".

"Eu sei que não," ela disse tristemente. Ela não parecia nem de perto tão aliviada quanto ele queria. Algo nos olhos dela o assustava.

Ele queria contar a ela o quão aterrorizado ele estava sobre perdê-la, mas as palavras paravam em sua garganta. Ele era perfeitamente capaz de dizer todos os tipos de coisas inapropriadas que poderiam machucá-la ou irritá-la, mas aparentemente essa coisa, a única que ele realmente queria, ele não era capaz de dizer.

Antes que ele conseguisse falar qualquer outra coisa, ela se apoiou novamente nele, como se estivesse exausta. Desistindo de dizer qualquer coisa ele encostou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Mesmo que o vento estivesse forte, o cabelo dela estava quente por causa do sol. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo, sem se mover ou falar. Ele quis que eles pudessem ficar assim para sempre, mas o som de um carro fez com que eles olhassem para cima. O carro diminuiu a velocidade para dar a volta na caminhonete, e seus ocupantes ficaram olhando para Kate e Sawyer, com curiosidade. Kate virou a cabeça para o outro lado, ficando nervosa.

Quando o carro foi embora, ela falou em um tom sério "Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa"

O coração dele parou de bater. "O que?"

Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela não encontrou os olhos dele. "Eu acho que nós deixamos a peruca no motel."

Ele soltou a respiração com um irritado alívio "Isso era o que você queria me dizer?"

"A gente deve ter chutado ela embaixo da cama quando nós estávamos... ocupados com outras coisas" ela disse, ruborizando um pouco.

"Bem," ele disse pensativo "Eu não posso dizer que isso não foi merecedor"

Ela sorriu e inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

"Acho que é melhor nós irmos."

"Você acha que vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou

"Eu acho que sim. Eu duvido que ainda tenha alguma coisa no meu estomago, de qualquer forma" ela acrescentou.

Com os braços dele em volta dela, eles andaram de volta vagarosamente em direção à caminhonete. Ele a ajudou, e agora ela parecia agradecida. Antes de voltar para o seu lado, ele deu uma olhada casualmente para a caçamba, onde tinha mais espaço e onde estavam as coisas que eles não precisavam todos os dias. Ele olhou novamente, aproximou-se para ver algo saindo de um saco de dormir desenrolado.

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que nós havíamos deixado isso" ele disse para Kate

Ela olhou em volta, confusa.

Abaixando-se, ele aproximou sua mão dos cachos de cabelos vermelhos e o puxou. Ele puxou novamente, com mais força.

O saco de dormir se mexeu, alguma coisa se movimentando embaixo dele. Sawyer puxou seu braço, batendo seu cotovelo do lado da cama da caminhonete "Filho-da..." ele disse em choque.

A quina do saco de dormir estava amassada atrás, e uma garota se sentou, piscando na brilhante luz e esfregando a cabeça "Deus," ela disse em um tom ofendido. "Você se importa?"

Era Casey, a adolescente que eles haviam encontrado no celeiro

Kate saiu rapidamente da cabine e ficou atrás de Sawyer. Eles se olharam, confusos, e então encararam a garota de volta.

"Não fiquem bravos, ok?" ela disse a eles.

"Que diabos você está fazendo na caçamba da minha caminhonete!?" Sawyer finalmente sputterd.

Casey se levantou calmamente e saltou para o lado, alcançando o chão com uma pancada nas pedras, sem tirar os olhos deles. Ela olhava para Kate.

"Eu sei quem vocês são. Eu sei o que vocês estão procurando."

Sawyer botou uma mão fora para proteger Kate. Ela de repente parecia enjoada novamente, mas não fisicamente agora.

"Ta tudo ok, acho" Casey disse apressadamente, no que ela devia pensar que era um tom assegurador. "Eu não vou, como, entregar vocês ou nada disso. A não ser que vocês me forcem."

"O que você quer?" Kate disse em um tom devagar, cuidadoso.

Com o queixo em uma posição determinada, ela disse "Eu nunca mais vou voltar pra casa. Nunca." Ela pausou. "Eu quero vir com vocês."

Sawyer continuava parecendo desentendido, e Kate balançou a cabeça devagar

Casey olhava de um para o outro. De repente, sua confiança sumiu. Ela parecia estar um pouco assustada, uma criança sozinha, insegura dela mesma.

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Por favor?"


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capitulo 6 **_- Traduzido por Kary._

O silêncio parecia se estender para sempre. Os três pareciam estar esperando alguém falar primeiro. Kate olhava para Sawyer, desamparada e então se virava para Casey.

"Você quer vir conosco?"

Casey fez um sinal afirmativo. "Uh-huh."

"Você nem sabe para onde estamos indo!"

"Eu não me importo... Desde que seja bem longe daqui."

"Isso não vai acontecer, garota, então esqueça," Sawyer disse numa voz baixa e perigosa.

"Casey o encarou mas então voltou sua atenção a Kate, falando somente para ela.

"Eu posso ajudar, contudo... Eu juro! Quer dizer, eu não tenho dinheiro algum mas eu posso fazer outras coisas. Eu sou uma criminosa também!" Ela disse de maneira sincera.

"Você é uma criminosa,"Kate repetiu incrédula, com os braços cruzados em frente a ela.

"É! Eu já fiz várias coisas ilegais – Eu tive um registro e tudo!"

"Pelo quê?" Sawyer perguntou com desdém. "Roubar esmalte?"

Casey o encarou. "Não. Eu quis dizer coisas muito ruins mesmo." Ela olhou para Kate novamente. "Como, agora eu estou suspensa da escola porque eu coloquei fogo na peruca da professora de matemática. Na verdade foi um acidente... Você sabe, eles deviam avisar que você não pode fumar perto dessas coisas... São realmente inflamáveis."

"Você estava fumando perto da professora de matemática?" Kate perguntou, soando cansada.

"É." Casey parecia contemplar. "Você sabe, pense a respeito, essa é a parte pela qual eu deveria ter sido suspensa."Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Minha escola é tão retardada."

Kate suspirou. "Falando de retardada? Se esconder embaixo da caminhonete de um estranho fica num nível bem alto. O que você estava pensando? Você não sabe nada sobre nós!"

"Não tenho medo de vocês." Casey disse.

"Você não tem," Kate repetiu, sem se incomodar em falar no mesmo tom que ela.

"Não".

"E porque isso?"

"Bem, vocês não mataram Cecil e Joanne. Eu pensei, se você quer matar alguém, gente velha e indefesa seria uma boa maneira, certo? Então se vocês não se incomodaram com eles, porque vocês me matariam?"

"Eu penso em algumas razões,"Sawyer resmungou.

Casey olhou para ele. "Bem, eu definitivamente não tenho medo de você,"ela disse num tom de superioridade.

"E porque diabos você não tem?" Ele exigiu.

"Porque,"Kate explicou. "Ela é a perigosa. Você é como… Eu não sei, é como o _parceiro_."

"O _parceiro_," Sawyer olhou para Kate como se não pudesse crer no que estava ouvindo. "Você está ouvindo isso?"

"Você quer se acalmar?"Kate pediu. "Você não está ajudando em nada mesmo."

"O parceiro,"Ele murmurou prendendo a respiração. Então ele se voltou a Casey. "Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Cabeça Vermelha. Eu imagino que é do seu interesse saber que eu sou diabos, muito mais perigoso do que ela nunca vai ser. Talvez queira manter isso em mente."

"Então como eu nunca ouvi falar de você?"

Sawyer então olhou para trás e bateu de leve a cabeça numa atitude de descrença olhando para Kate.

"Ela quer saber como nunca ouviu falar de mim!"

Kate apertou o nariz de leve sentindo que em breve teria uma dor de cabeça. "Sawyer..." ela disse em defesa.

Ele se virou novamente para Casey. "Digamos que eu nunca tive tanta publicidade quanto sua heroína aqui,"ele disse sarcasticamente, acenando para Kate. "Eu prefiro ficar mais abaixo do radar."

Casey revirou os olhos. "Eu conheço um groupie quando vejo um. Eu acho que você está apenas tentando roubar o brilho dela."

"Ah você acha, não acha?" Sawyer perguntou de maneira ameaçadora se movando em frente a ela.

Kate se colocou entre os dois, colocando a mão no peito de Sawyer e empurrando-o para trás. "Isso é o suficiente! Que diabos há com você?" ela perguntou baixinho. "Ela é só uma criança."

"Eu poderia aguentar ele,"Casey disse num tom quieto. Mas ela soou chateada.

Sem se virar ou parar de encarar Sawyer, Kate falou. "Casey, poderia nos dar um minuto? Espere ali perto das mesas de picnic."

"Vocês não vão tentar dar o fora e me deixar aqui?"

"Nós não vamos a lugar algum, ainda. Apenas precisamos conversar a sós."

Relutantemente, Casey saiu de cena, deixando seus ouvidos fora de alcance.

Kate continuou a olhar para Sawyer firmemente. Ele assistiu a retirada da garota e olhou novamente para Kate.

"Eu não ia machucar ela,"ele finalmente disse num tom rabugento. Ele viu que ambas estavam zangadas e ficou envergonhado.

"Por que você está agindo assim?"

"O que você quer dizer, porque? Depois de tudo que passamos, não te incomoda que possa ir tudo pelos ares porque A pequena órfã Annie pensa que merece uma carona grátis?"

"Claro que me incomoda! Isso poderia arruinar tudo... Você acha que não sei disso? Mas que escolha temos? Ela disse que nos entregaria."

"Ela está blefando." Ele disse com desdém.

"Talvez sim. Mas eu não estou afim de colocá-la a prova. Você está?"

"Eu não acredito que você está realmente cogitando a possibilidade de deixá-la vir conosco!"

"Não por bem.", Kate o corrigiu. "É apenas temporário... até descobrirmos como nos livrar dela."

"Eu tenho algumas idéias,"Sawyer disse com um olhar sombrio, dando um olhar maldoso a Casey.  
Kate suspirou novamente. Ela ainda sentia-se fraca por ter passado mal mais cedo. Sawyer a viu se inclinando contra a porta da caminhonete. Ele se sentiu mal por tornar isso pior para ela, mas ele não podia evitar observar por todos os ângulos.

Num tom suave ele disse a ela, "Assim que perceberem o sumiço dela, eles vão procurá-la pelo estado todo e seremos acusados de seqüestro!"

Ela riu um pouco. "Nessas alturas, você acha que isso importa? Nós dois sabemos que se eu for pra prisão não será por seqüestro, Sawyer."

"Provavelmente não. Mas tê-la conosco significa uma grande chance de ser pegos pelos policiais ou por algum dedo-duro que decidir ligar para esses números grátis encontrados nas caixas de leite".

"Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas não vejo outra saída. Nós temos que levá-la conosco, ao menos por essa noite." Ela observou Casey olhando para uns jardins a frente e girando suavemente no vento. Havia algo no olhar desafiador dela e no modo como ela cruzava os braços de maneira defensiva que fazia com que Kate achasse tudo aquilo horrivelmente familiar.

Sawyer olhou objetivamente para Kate. "Você não está com pena da garota, está?"

Ela se virou para ele. "Você viu o cara essa manhã. Você viu com o que ela tem que conviver. Você desejaria isso para alguém?"Ela fez uma pausa. "Talvez ela realmente precise dar o fora daqui."

Ele estava impressionado pelo modo como ela sempre parecia ter uma capacidade ilimitada de simpatia.

"Isso não é problema nosso,"ele disse tentando por alguma razão para ela.

Kate continuou a observá-lo em silêncio por alguns segundos então voltou seus olhos para a garota que admirava a paisagem.

"É agora." Ela disse suavemente.

'Sawyer respirava com dificuldade, desistindo. Quando Casey olhou para eles, kate fez um sinal para ela voltar. Ela se aproximou com sua expressão guerreira.

"Deus, você me odeia, não?" Ela perguntou a Kate.

"O quê?" Kate replicou confusa.

"Posso afirmar que você me odeia totalmente já. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria! As meninas sempre me odeiam... E eu sei que é porque elas tem ciúmes. Quer dizer, eu não tenho culpa se meus peitos são os maiores, não acha?"  
Kate não sabia o que responder. "Eu... Eu nem tinha percebido, na verdade."Ela olhou de maneira aborrecida.

"Não?" Casey perguntou com um tom surpreso. "Ele notou." Ela disse, fazendo um gesto dirigido a Sawyer.

"O quê!" Sawyer pareceu chocado. Kate ergueu as sobrancelhas em direção a ele. "Ela é louca!" Ele disse em defesa.

Kate se virou novamente para Casey. "Eu não tenho ciúmes de você. Eu estou um pouco chateada por você estar me chantageando mas isso é tudo."

"Mesmo?" Casey perguntou com um olhar incerto. "Porque teve uma vez, uma líder de torcida chamada Harmony me disse que eu estava tentando roubar o namorado dela, porque ele ficava olhando para o meu peito... Mas sério eu nem sei se ele realmente fazia isso! Quer dizer, o que eu deveria fazer? Usar um casaco? Deus, eu odeio aquela garota! Harmony. Que diabos de nome é esse afinal? E ela nem era uma boa líder de torcida. Ela parecia uma pata.

"Casey?"Kate disse com um tom cansado.

"Sim?"

"Nós temos que ir."

"Então... vocês vão me deixar ir com vocês?"

Kate olhou para Sawyer novamente, que esperava que ela tomasse a decisão final. "É o que parece", ela disse olhando para a garota novamente. "Por enquanto."

"Legal!" Casey disse sorrindo pela primeira vez. "Vocês não vão se arrepender, eu prometo! Eu tenho todos os tipos de idéias para as coisas que podemos fazer..." Enquanto ela falava começou a subir no carro.

"Aonde diabos você pensa que está indo?" Sawyer a interrompeu.

"Estou entrando," ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Não aqui dentro. Não tem espaço suficiente para três pessoas na frente. Você quer uma carona então suba ali atrás exatamente onde você estava a príncipio. Pedintes não fazem escolhas, doçura,"ele disse com um tom de zombaria.

"Sawyer,"Kate disse.

"Tudo bem,"Casey disse a ela, dando um olhar gelado a Sawyer. "Eu não me importo em ficar na parte de trás. É pacifico e quieto." Ela disse com um tom sugestivo.

Sawyer revirou os olhos com desdém.

Casey subiu na caçamba e sem mais palavras, desapareceu sob o saco de dormir.

Kate e Sawyer se olharam de maneira esperançosa por alguns segundos então voltaram a frente. A caminhonete então deu partida e voltou a rodovia vazia.

Eles dirigiram o dia todo, gradualmente viajando em direção ao norte, cortando caminho pela entrada de Kentucky, parando apenas para encher o tanque e usar o banheiro. No início da noite, Casey os alarmou batendo o punho no vidro. Kate se virou para ver o que ela queria.

"Vocês nunca comem?" Ela reclamou com um tom de voz irritante.

Kate suspirou. "Ela tem razão. Devíamos parar."

O primeiro lugar que parecia apropriado era um parque que parecia deserto nessa hora do dia. Eles sentaram onde havia várias mesas que os deixava fora de vista o máximo possível.

As mesas eram separadas por divisórias que separavam a área de alimentação dos banheiros e do playground. Assim que escureceu o lugar parecia tão seguro quanto eles poderiam desejar.

Kate desembrulhou a sacola que Joanne tinha mandado com eles. Estava cheia de sanduíches, frango assado, salada de batata, batatinhas, torta de pêssego e uma térmica com chá gelado. Seria o suficiente para seis pessoas, e eles estavam em três.

Eles não conversaram muito enquanto comiam. Casey em particular, parecia faminta. Kate se sentiu culpada por não ter perguntado antes se ela estava com fome. De repente lhe ocorreu que aquela devia ser sua primeira refeição do dia.

"E então porque vocês estão dirigindo por essas estradinhas do meio do nada?" Casey finalmente perguntou quando sua fúria em apanhar comida estava começando a diminuir. "Não seria mais rápido pegar a auto-estrada?"

"Seria mais rápido,"Kate concordou, pegando um copo de chá. "Mas não seria seguro."

"Por que não?"

"Porque é onde as tropas do estado ficam. Nas estradas das costas, o máximo que temos que os preocupar é com xerifes locais ou algum policial do município. E eles não estão dispostos a nos procurar."

"Oh,"Casey disse. "Eu acho que isso faz sentido. Vê, eu nunca percebo coisas como essa. Mas meu irmão caçula? Ele é tão esperto. Ele só tem onze anos, mas é um gênio da ciência. Ele tirou o primeiro lugar na feira de ciências por causa do negócio de microscópio que ele projetou...ele foi encontrar o governador e tudo. Ele é bem legal para uma criança da quinta série."

"Aposto que ele sente sua falta."Kate disse com uma voz baixa.

Sawyer assistiu a cena com interesse.

O rosto de Casey escureceu e ela disse num tom subalterno. "Ninguém vai sentir minha falta."

Kate compartilhou um olhar triste com Sawyer e depois ficou com um olhar distante.

Eles continuaram a refeição. Quando Sawyer já tinha comido o máximo que podia, ele se dirigiu até o banheiro masculino. Quando saiu, ele checou o outro lado do parque para ter certeza que ainda estavam seguros. Havia alguns homens com calças de brim perto das quadras de tênis bebendo, mas isso era tudo.

Assim que se aproximou da parede de tijolos, pode ouvir vozes femininas num tom baixo e abafado. No entanto ele não sabia dizer o que o levou a fazer isso, mas parou um pouco para ouvir o que as duas conversavam, antes de juntar-se novamente a mesa.

"Eu não sei," Casey estava dizendo do outro lado, respondendo uma pergunta que Kate fez. "O seu amigo até que é quente, pra um cara velho afinal."

"Ele não é velho," Kate disse num tom de desafio. "Ele tem trinta e cinco anos."

"Meu deus, isso é tão velho,"Casey disse rindo.

"Talvez pra você," Kate permitiu.

"Então estou certa? Ele é só seu amigo?

Kate hesitou. "Não exatamente."

"Então ele é seu namorado?"

Ela suspirou. "Você é muito curiosa, não?"

Casey encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho. Eu tenho dezessete,"ela disse como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

Kate esperou um segundo. "Eu não gosto dessa palavra. Namorado."

"Por que não?"

"Porque soa muito como coisa do colegial pra falar a verdade."

"Eu estou no colégio."

"Exatamente."

Casey sorriu. "Isso foi maldoso.." Ela disse apreciando o comentário e pegando outra batatinha. Começou a mastigar de maneira contemplativa. "Então se não é seu namorado, o que ele é?"

"Ele é meu..."Kate parou tentando novamente. "Ele é meu..." Ela parou novamente sentindo-se fracassada. Ela riu um pouco. "Honestamente? Não sei se há uma palavra para o que ele é."

Casey olhou para ela como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

Kate continuou. "Quer dizer, eu acho que não há uma palavra que faça justiça a ele. Tudo que eu sei é que ele significa pra mim, muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa tenha significado. Ele está arriscando tudo por mim. Só Deus sabe por que," ela disse como se isso fosse um mistério pra ela. "E se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui agora...e nem você, caso isso importe." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu costumava ser auto-suficiente. Mas agora… Se eu tivesse que passar um dia sem ele, eu acho que ficaria perdida."Ela riu baixinho. "Que tal isso para um melodrama? Soa tão patético quando eu falo em voz alta."

"Sério?" Casey parecia confusa. "Porque eu tenho que dizer, ele parece um imbecil. Sem ofensas."

Kate sorriu de maneira reservada. "Aparências enganam."

"Se você diz," ele replicou, como se não acreditasse. Ela deu um olhar engraçado a Kate. "Você é muito mole para uma fugitiva. Eu imaginava que você deveria ser mais perversa."

"Sinto desapontá-la,"Kate disse revirando os olhos. "Contudo... se eu fosse perversa mesmo,"ela disse enfatizando a última palavra, "então eu provavelmente teria roubado seu casaco e colocado num saco de lixo, e arremessado você pra fora naquela parada para o banheiro. Considerando as minhas circunstâncias, teria sido uma jogada esperta." Casualmente ela começou brincar com uma faca de plástico de manteiga olhando a garota fixamente.

Casey olhou perturbada. "É...Obrigada por não fazer isso."Ela olhou a faca. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi,"ela disse, deixando a mesa com pressa.

Kate largou a faca rindo.

Do outro lado da parede, Sawyer vinha das sombras enquanto Casey ia até o topo. Ela foi até os banheiros sem vê-lo. Ele ficou imóvel mais um pouco ainda tentando assimilar o que ouviu. Lentamente virou até o canto.

Kate estava limpando o lixo da refeição, colocando tudo novamente no saco de papel e deixando as coisas em ordem de novo. Ele ficou parado em pé observando-a, sem que ela o visse. Era uma tarefa doméstica simples mas ele a observava como se ela estivesse encenando um ballet. Os movimentos dela eram tão naturalmente graciosos para ele. Ele adorava observá-la quando ela não tinha consciência que estava assistida.

Ela jogou a sacola na lixeira e sentou novamente na mesa. Inclinando a bochecha na mão, ela olhou do outro lado da grama, as casas da rua que era adjacente ao parque. Estava escuro e as pessoas estavam começando a ligar as luzes. Ela ficou com um olhar fixo nas casas, com uma expressão distante e triste, olhando para os quartos e imaginando o tipo de famílias que moravam lá... que tipo de segredo guardavam.

Sawyer se aproximou dela por trás. Ela o ouviu e virou a cabeça de maneira indiferente para ter certeza que era ele. Aliviada, ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele pôs as mãos nos ombros dela. "O que você estava olhando?" Ele perguntou com uma voz suave.

"Nada," ela disse. Ela ergueu a mão e colocou sobre a dele pressionando seus dedos. "Vê a bicicleta ali, naquele pórtico?"

"Aquela azul?"

"É. Eu tinha uma igualzinha a essa, quando era criança. Idêntica." Ela disse pensativa.

Ele olhou para o topo da cabeça dela. Ela trançou o cabelo prestando atenção nos detalhes, torcendo num movimento de zigzag constante. Ele correu o dedo sobre o cabelo dela levemente. "Kate," ele sussurrou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para ele curiosamente com preocupação. "Está tudo bem?"ela perguntou.

Em vez de responder, ele se abaixou e a beijou. Ela se inclinou ainda mais no banco e ele a segurou para que ela não caísse, ainda beijando-a.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto dele. Quando ele finalmente a soltou, sentou ao lado dela. Ela levou um segundo para recuperar o fôlego.

"Porque isso?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu tenho que ter uma razão?"

"Eu acho que não,"ela disse confusa mas ainda sorrindo.

Ela observou-o de perto. "Você parece cansado. Eu acho que devemos seguir e parar no primeiro motel que aparecer."

"Eu estou bem."ele reclamou. "Poderia dirigir por horas."

"Você está cansado."ela insistiu.

"Nem um pouco."

Eles trocaram um olhar desafiador. Ambos sabiam que Kate ganharia.

Eventualmente foram forçados a diminuir os olhares admirados quando Casey voltou. Aquilo era como desligar uma corrente elétrica. Sawyer sempre sentia quase um senso físico de perda quando tinha que quebrar o olhar dela.

Casey parecia corada e satisfeita consigo mesma. "Próxima janta por minha conta," ela disse com orgulho.

Kate olhou para ela. "Eu achei que você tinha dito que não tinha dinheiro algum."

"Eu tenho agora." Então ela pouso sobre a mesa uma carteira de couro que parecia ser bem cara.

Fechando os olhos, Kate perguntou com um tom de represália, "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"É de um dos caras que estavam jogando tênis. Eles estavam tão ocupados olhando meus peitos que nem perceberam nada."

Sawyer riu e balançou a cabeça devagar. "Nada mal Ruiva. Nada mal mesmo."

Kate olhou agradavelmene surpresa com a atitude mudada dele. "Obrigada!"

"Não a encorage!" Kate disse a ele.

"O que? Se ela está determinada a ser uma ladra, o mínimo que ela pode fazer é carregar o próprio peso."

"Bem eu não quero que ela roube. Nós já temos o suficiente com o que nos preocupar."

"Tudo que estou dizendo, é que não custa ela cuidar de si mesma um pouco."

Casey olhou para os dois com um olhar entretido. "Oh Deus, vocês estão me deixando louca. Eu deveria começar a chamá-los de Mamãe e Papai?"

"Por favor não," Kate disse mostrando-se horrorizada.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Brincadeira!" Ela sentou. "Então de qualquer maneira o que eu estava pensando é começarmos com coisas pequenas, como carteiras e coisas. Mas depois... Eu acho que deveríamos tentar algo realmente grande, como um assalto a banco! Quer dizer, vamos, isso não seria o máximo? Eu poderia entrar com a arma e eu diria coisas como, 'Se você não quiser que esse seja seu último dia na Terra, abra esse cofre, já'! Enquanto Casey dizia isso, ela diminuiu o tom de voz e simulou que estava com uma arma na mão de maneira cômica. "Gostou disso? Eu inventei enquanto estava no banheiro. Então vocês entram e pegam a grana,"ela disse olhando para Kate, "enquanto eu me asseguro de que ninguém está se movendo ou chamando a policia. E então ele pode dirigir o carro da fuga," ela disse lembrando de incluir Sawyer no último minuto.

"Porque eu tenho que dirigir o carro da fuga?" Ele perguntou irritado.

Kate bufou em deboche. "Ah qual é! O que mais você iria fazer?"

"Um monte de coisas mais do que você pode fazer! Porque você não dirige o carro da fuga?"

"Eu não vou dirigir aquela porcaria!"ela disse olhando com um olhar de pena para o estacionamento.

"Ninguém vai roubar um banco!" Kate disse, antes que Sawyer começasse a defender sua caminhonete.

"Olha, nós temos dinheiro suficiente, certo? Não precisamos de mais nada nesse momento... mas obrigada pela oferta. Eu não quero que você roube mais nada enquanto estiver conosco. Promete?"

Casey pareceu desapontada. "Sim"ela resmungou. "Mas eu vou ficar com a carteira." 

Kate suspirou."Vamos logo."

Eles voltaram a caminhonete e Casey hesitou em entrar. "Eu ainda tenho que ficar lá trás? Está ficando frio sabe. E tem cheiro de cachorro molhado lá trás.

A sua rotina de dama-em-fuga poderia dar mais trabalho, garota," Sawyer disse de maneira irritada.

"Sim ou não?" ela perguntou impaciente.

Kate tinha certeza que Sawyer ia ceder. Ela o encarou, conduzindo-o a se apressar e acabar com isso.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse num resmungo. "Mas Kate senta no meio."

"E eu por acaso disse que queria sentar perto de você?" Casey perguntou com sarcasmo.

Kate entrou primeiro, relutantemente vendo sua energia se esvair. Sawyer e Casey entraram ao mesmo tempo, batendo as portas de maneira irada com perfeita sincronia.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 7 **_– Traduzido por Mai_

O hotel do qual eles saíram mais tarde no inicio da noite, era quase uma replica exata do que eles ficaram há algumas noites atrás, exceto por ser, por alguma razão infeliz, pintado de rosa. Eles tentaram dois quartos um ao lado do outro, mas para a irritação do Sawyer, não havia nenhum vago. Logo, eles foram forçados a ficar em um quarto com duas camas.

Quando eles acabaram de carregar com bastante esforço suas mochilas para o segundo andar e abrir a porta, Sawyer caiu imediatamente em uma das camas esticando-se nela, contorcendo seu rosto com dor e gemendo enquanto tentava relaxar seus músculos doloridos. Kate sentou-se ao lado dele, o olhando solidária.

"Não é louco como apenas sentar em lugar o dia inteiro pode te deixar tão exausto?"

"Tem certeza que não quer descansar?" Ele perguntou com os olhos fechados.

Ela sorriu para ele, deitando sua mão no ombro dele. Ela estava à beira de dizer algo quando notou Casey parada na entrada da porta. Hesitante. Por um segundo, ela havia se esquecido dela.

"Não vai entrar?"

Casey mordeu seu lábio. "Você quer que eu... er... dê uma volta lá fora por enquanto? Sabe, para dar a vocês um pouco de privacidade? De quanto tempo vocês precisam? Algo como, dez minutos?"

Sawyer abriu os olhos. "Dez minutos?" Ele disse sem acreditar. "Você acha que isso é tudo o que vai levar?"

Casey olhou pensativa. "Cinqüenta?"

Sawyer olhou para Kate, irritado. Ela tentou não rir. "Na verdade, eu acho que seria melhor se você ficasse aqui no quarto conosco por agora."

Casey parecia suavemente surpresa com isso, e um pouco nervosa. Ela começou experimentalmente: "Oh... okay... Mas, er... Eu devo avisar a vocês. Eu nunca realmente... fiz isso antes?" Sua voz questionou em tom prepotente.

Kate estava confusa: "Fez o quê?"

Casey parecia desconfortável. "Ménage à trois, " ela sussurrou.

Sawyer a olhou chocado.

"O quê?" Kate ordenou. "Ai meu Deus, não foi... Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer." Ela gaguejou. Tentando manter-se calma, fazendo uma expressão de nojo. _"De jeito nenhum. _Eu só quis dizer que, todos nós tivemos um dia muito longo, e que provavelmente deveríamos apenas nos deitar e dormir um pouco."

"Oh," Casey disse, agora embaraçada. "Okay. Boa idéia." Ela parou. "Você tem algo que eu possa vestir?"

Ainda confusa, Foi preciso alguns segundos para Kate responder. "Espera." Ela suspirou e foi até uma mochila. Tirando algumas coisas, ela as jogou para a garota. Casey murmurou um "obrigada." E desapareceu dentro no banheiro.

Kate e Sawyer se olharam.

"Eu digo que amanhã, nós começaremos a dirigir de volta pegando a mesma direção e despejando ela em sua própria casa."

Kate virou os olhos. "Você não acha que ela descobriria? Ela é uma adolescente, Sawyer, não uma _retardada_. Ela notaria se nós voltássemos pelo mesmo caminho em que viemos."

"Então eu sugiro que você bote a cabeça a funcionar atrás de idéias, porque eu tenho a certeza de que não serei capaz de agüentar isso por muito tempo."

"Eu sei," Kate disse, respirando profundamente. "Eu pensarei em algo." Ela encostou-se contra a cabeceira da cama, cansada.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, Casey saiu do banheiro.

"Coube? Kate perguntou, não realmente se importando, mas sentindo necessidade de falar alguma coisa.

"Está bom." Ela respondeu. Ela olhou para abaixo criticamente. "Tá um pouco pequeno na área dos seios."

Desviou o rosto com olhar contrariado. "Mais uma vez, obrigada por mencionar isso."

Sawyer olhou defensivo. "Sardenta, do jeito que to vendo, É que nem os três ursos. " Ele disse em um tom falsamente casual, lançando um olhadela seca para Casey. "E daquela garota loira que comeu a droga da sopa deles."

Kate o olhou como se ele fosse maluco. "O que?"

"Você não lembra da moral dessa estória? É melhor você ter apenas a conta certa de algo, do que ter muito menos ou muito mais." Ele sorriu de modo malicioso a dando suporte.

Ela finalmente entendeu onde ele estava querendo chegar. "Acho que foi 'mingau'. Mas brigada." Ela sorriu de volta, grata. Ela queria muito beijá-lo, mas isso parecia tão estranho com outra pessoa no quarto.

"Se importaria se eu assistisse tv?" Casey perguntou, entediada. Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas cansada, ou triste. Era difícil dizer.

"Vai lá," Sawyer murmurou.

Ela colocou de volta a coberta e se cobriu, zapeando pelos canais por um tempo. Ela finalmente parou em um, e todos os três olharam para ele desatentamente, sem algum interesse real.

Dentro de um extraordinário pequeno período de tempo, Casey adormeceu. O controle escorregou de sua mão. Kate se levantou e o pegou, cuidadosamente, então desligou a tv. Ela olhou para Sawyer. "Bem?" Ela disse com uma voz calma. "Acho que nós deveríamos tentar dormir também."

"É," Ele disse, arrependidamente, como se isso não fosse tudo o que ele queria fazer.  
Sawyer tirou as roupas e ficou de samba-canção e Kate vestiu camisa de alça e shorts de cotton. Eles foram para a cama, Kate desligou o abajur que estava em cima do criado mudo, mergulhando-os na escuridão.

Eles deitaram lá, cada um em seu lado, olhando um para o outro, mas sem se tocar. Após alguns segundos, os olhos deles se costumaram então eles podiam ver com dificuldade o contorno fraco do corpo um do outro, mas não mais do que isso. Eles escutaram a respiração um do outro. Kate poderia sentir o calor que era emitido de Sawyer, através do corpo sólido e imponente dele próximo à ela. Suas mãos ansiavam por alcançá-lo e tocar seu peito nú, seus ombros, sua cintura... mas ela se conteve.

Sawyer, por concentração, poderia na verdade detectar o cheiro da pele e do cabelo dela. Estava fraco, mas inconfundível. E o poder de vontade própria dele era menos desenvolvido de que o dela. Indo atrás dela vagarosamente, a mão dele debaixo da coberta, ele correu seus dedos levemente pela coxa dela até o a curva suave dos quadris. Ele pode sentir que ela ficou tensa em resposta, mas ela removeu a mão dele antes que ele pudesse continuar o caminho e a empurrou de volta para ele.

"Sawyer," Ela sussurou o advertindo. "Não... Nós não podemos."

Eles continuaram deitados lá, uma extrema tensão entre eles. Nenhum dos dois podia relaxar. Kate mudava de lugar inquietamente. Sawyer sentiu vontade de socar alguma coisa. Na mente dele, isso era comparável a em uma viagem no deserto escaldante, ser presenteado com um copo de água gelada, e então ser ordenado a olhar, mas não beber. Isso era uma tortura. Era a noite mais sádico do mundo.

Ele de repente arrancou uma respiração quando sentiu o joelho de Kate pressionando o sua virilha, suavemente, mas firme, então ela rapidamente retirou. "Desculpa," Ela disse. "Escorregou.". Na luz escura, ele podia apenas ver o brilho de travessura nos olhos dela.

Um lento, sorriso mau se espalhou sobre sua face. Ele a observava intencionalmente, suas cabeças apenas há pouca distancia uma da outra sob os travesseiros.

"Boa noite, sassafras." Ele disse num sotaque sulista.

"Boa." Ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Ambos fecharam os olhos. O cobertor continuou subindo e descendo com a respiração rápida deles. Seus músculos permaneceram tensos, seus corpos rígidos na mesma posição, os dois sentindo as ondas invisíveis, e quase magnéticas que pareciam irradiar de um corpo para o outro.

Após mais ou menos dois minutos de agonia, Kate sentou e arremessou a coberta para trás. Ela segurou o braço de Sawyer puxando-o atrás dela. Ele levantou-se disposto, não resistindo. Eles caminharam em silêncio através do quarto, cuidadosamente passando pela outra cama.

No banheiro, ele a pressionou contra a porta assim que ela se fechou. Eles se beijaram com tanta força que estava difícil respirar. O único barulho era o som da respiração através de seus narizes. Havia uma luz noturna extremamente pequena que iluminava o lugar com um ofuscante, brilho laranja, algo como as últimas madeiras ruborizadas de uma fogueira.

Dentro de segundos, Sawyer a levantou no balcão próximo a pia, sem quebrar o beijo. Eles manejaram tirar a roupa um do outro com rapidez, movimentos praticados. Kate não se incomodou com a camisa. Não havia tempo para isso. Sawyer correu suas mãos por dentro da blusa, e então em volta das costas dela enquanto ela tremia contra ele. Eles se moveram em frenéticos, movimentos convulsivos, palpitando altamente, mas fazendo todo esforço para não gritar. Por causa de suas preparações inadvertidas na cama, não demorou muito para que o trabalho fosse feito. Ela se arqueou contra ele e então mordeu o ombro dele para se impedir de fazer barulho. Ele arrepiou-se e enterrou a cabeça no cabelo dela, suas pernas quase recusando o suportar por um segundo. Eles caíram um contra o outro, respirando com dificuldade, se sentindo trêmulos e exaustos.

Após alguns segundos, Kate levantou a cabeça. "Acho que nós devemos ter batido o recorde de tempo."

Ela disse maciamente, falando um pouco tímida agora que o calor do momento tinha passado.

"Desculpa por isso." Sawyer murmurou.

"Não se desculpe." Ela o garantiu. "Isso foi…" Ela parou, não sabendo como continuar. "Quero dizer, isso realmente foi…"

Ele a observou, entretido. Então ele decidiu se divertir um pouco com ela. "Doçura, Não acho que haja _uma palavra para o que foi aquilo_." Ele a observava de perto. "Ou pelo menos, não haveria _uma palavra que descrevesse justamente_."

Ele notou a grande mudança na expressão dela quando ela reconheceu, com choque, suas próprias palavras de quando ela estava mais cedo no parque. Mesmo no brilho fraco da luz noturna, ele podia ver a cor surgir nas bochechas dela. Droga, ele amava fazê-la corar.

Ela se inclinou de volta um pouco mais distante para julgá-lo, tentando detectar se eles estava zoando com ela, ou se ela estava apenas imaginando. O olhar astuto na face dele a contou o que ela precisava saber. Ela fechou os olhos, um fraco, sorriso irônico tocou o canto de sua boca. "Sabe," ela começou vagarosamente. "Escutar às escondidas é uma qualidade nada atraente."

"Não vou discutir isso, " Ele concordou. "Mas com todas as qualidades nada atraentes que eu tenho, essa é realmente a que você deve se preocupar?" 

Ela riu um pouco. "Bem falado."

Então ela olhou para ele com uma expressão macia, pausando por um segundo. Ela removeu um uma fina mecha de cabelo que estava sempre na frente dos olhos dele.

"Então você ouviu tudo, não foi?"

Agora ele olhou para baixo, quase timidamente. "Nah," Ele disse, fingindo que havia algo fascinante no joelho dela, sem encontrar seus olhos. "Só um pouco. Não estava realmente prestanto muita atenção."

Ela considerou zoar com ele em vingança, o embaraçando do mesmo jeito que ele havia feito com ela. Mas por uma razão ou outra, ela não podia fazer isso.  
Em vez disso, ela deitou-se contra ele novamente, a face dele estava pesada e lixada contra a dela, do jeito que ela gostava de mantê-la. "Bem, o que quer que você tenha ouvido." Ela começou. Colocando a boca quase contra a orelha dele, ela sussurou maciamente que dava para fracamente escutar. "Eu quis dizer aquilo."

Ele permaneceu parado por um momento, então levou seus braços de volta em torno dela. Ela deitou contra o ombro dele por um tempo. Finalmente, sem dizer qualquer coisa, eles se beijaram profundamente, se vestiram de novo, e então silenciosamente eles voltaram para o quarto até a cama.

Dessa vez, eles não tiveram problemas para dormir.

Quando Kate acordou tarde na noite, ela estava ciente de um frio diferente na sala. Um vento moderado frio veio do lado oposto à cama. Sentando-se, tentando clarear sua cabeça o suficiente para descobrir o que estava errado, ela podia ver que a porta estava um pouco aberta, como se não tivesse sido fechada corretamente. Ela deu uma olhadela para ver se o frio havia acordado a Casey, mas para a sua surpresa, a cama estava vazia.

"Hey," Ela disse, cutucando Sawyer. Não havia resposta, então ela o empurrou mais forte. "Sawyer!"

"O que?" Ele gemeu.

"Ela foi embora."

"Ótimo. Abra o champagne." Ele disse entorpecidamente no travesseiro, sem abrir os olhos.

Suspirando, Kate vestiu o jeans, depois seu suéter e a jaqueta.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, finalmente abrindo os olhos para focalizá-la, confuso.

"Eu vou procurá-la."

"Por que?" Ele exigiu, realmente confundido. "Não é exatamente o que nós estávamos esperando?"

Ela fechou o zipper da jaqueta, não respondendo logo. Ela parou. "Eu não sei por que, " ela disse verdadeiramente. "Apenas volte a dormir."

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela passou pela porta e a fechou atrás dela.

Ela imediatamente pode ver que não precisaria ter que procurar muito longe. Havia a figura de uma garota debruçada no balcão, deprimida em um canto dos corredores dos quartos. Ela olhava para a piscina vazia, tristemente. Enquanto Kate se aproximava dela, ela notou alguma coisa em suas mãos. Era algo que reluzia e brilhava à luz que vinha do poste de iluminação da rua.

"É uma linda faca," Kate disse casualmente enquanto se aproximava, não querendo alarmá-la.

Casey virou a cabeça com desprezo, como se ela não estivesse surpresa por ver Kate.

"Meu avô me deu. Antes dele morrer." Ela explicou.

Kate podia ver, quando ela tocou o corrimão de metal, que aquela não era a mesma garota com quem ela veio interagindo o dia todo. Na luz florescente, Case estava pálida e magra. Toda a faísca tinha ido embora de sua expressão, como se ela tivesse interpretado uma parte que estava feliz por deixar para trás no palco. Seus olhos pareciam mais velhos do que dezessete anos.

"Ele deve ter tido muita confiança em você, para te dar uma arma tão perigosa."

"Eu acho que ele pensou que eu poderia precisar disso," Casey disse com simplicidade.

"Você _já_ precisou disso alguma vez?"

Casey encolheu os ombros, mas ficou calada.

Kate decidiu tentar uma outra tática. "Estava tendo problemas pra dormir?"

"Estou acostumada a levantar cedo. Eu tenho que tirar leite das vacas. Ou, quer dizer, eu tinha... antes de ir embora." Ela se corrigiu. Ela olhou curiosa para Kate.

"Você já tirou leite de vaca alguma vez?"

Kate parecia um pouco melancólica. "Acredite se quiser, já."

"Percebe-se," Casey disse com um pouco de desdém.

Kate não fazia idéia do que esse comentário deveria significar, então ela o deixou passar.

"Então… você quer me contar por que você está fugindo?"

"Já te contei… Eu sou uma criminosa, como você. Eu sou _procurada pela policia_." O jeito determinado com que ela enfatizou as ultimas quatro palavras teria sido quase fofo, se ela não tivesse sido tão séria.

"Ah, é. Eu esqueci." Kate disse, tentando esconder um sorriso.

Elas sentaram em silêncio por um minuto. Casey ainda segurava a faca, movendo-a varagoramente em suas mãos, como se isso desse a ela algum tipo de conforto. 

As próximas palavras de Kate foram faladas em um tom macio. Ela observou a garota de perto. "Esqueci de te contar... Eu conheci seu padrasto essa manhã."

Casey deu uma pequena sacudida assustada. A faca escapuliu e cortou a ponta de seu dedo, e ela afastou a mão com uma sarcástica respiração de irritação.

Preocupada, Kate segurou sua mão para examinar o corte, mas Casey afastou a mão, chateada. "Está tudo bem." Ela insistiu. "É do tamanho de um corte feito por papel." Ela tirou um tecido amarrotado de dentro de seu bolso e o envolveu em volta do dedo, então embrulhou a faca e a pôs distante. Ela ainda parecia visivelmente abalada.

Kate sentiu uma onda de tristeza a arrastar, com uma dose saudável de raiva misturada. Ela também se sentia completamente indefesa. Era como estar tendo um sonho onde você continua repetindo a mesma ação toda hora, mas sem nunca parecer chegar a algum lugar. O resultado é o mesmo toda vez. Ela sabia que o peso dos problemas continuaria a arrastar Casey para baixo até finalmente a esmagarem. Muito embora eles fôssem relativamente novos, ela pôde perceber o quanto eles devem ter se empilhado pelos anos até este momento presente, a ponto de perder de vista.

"O que ele fez com você?" Ela sussurrou. Ela parecia cansada.

Casey mandou-lhe uma olhadela cheia de ódio. "Não sei do que você está falando."  
Kate se recusou a baixar seu olhar. "Ele te machucou?"

Casey engoliu em seco. Seu rosto ameaçava enrugar, mas ela se compôs, o suficiente para dizer amargamente, "Eu não vou conversar sobre isso com você, então pode esquecer. Quem você acha que você é? Algo como, meu assistente social?"

"Não," Kate disse, começando a ficar aborrecida. "Mas eu queria que ele estivesse aqui."

"É ela," Casey disse. "Senhora Emerson. E ela acha que eu sou uma puta, então eu duvido que ela tivesse alguma compaixão."

Kate suspirou, fechando seus olhos contra uma outra rajada fria de vento. "Você contou para sua mãe?"

"Sim, claro," Casey respondeu com um sarcasmo defensivo. "Você acha que há alguma chance dela acreditar em mim? _Ela_ se casou com esse filho-da-mãe repugnante, lembra? Ela adora o chão que ele pisa! Pode imaginar? Na verdade ser casada com essa… essa.. coisa?" Ela parou, aparentemente lutando contra as lágrimas. "Não importa. Eu nunca a verei de novo, então não importa."

Kate ficou quieta por um minuto. Ela olhou para a piscina lá em baixo. "Minha mãe morreu há alguns anos," Ela disse maciamente. "Câncer."

Casey a olhou, confusa, aparentemente incerta do que dizer.

"Ela estava bem distante a ultima vez que a vi, "Kate começou, como se ela estivesse falando para si própria. "Mas ela me reconheceu. Ela me reconheceu o suficiente... para pedir ajuda." Ela parou, olhando para o passado, atormentada. "Ela morreu pensando que eu era uma pessoa horrivel, um monstro. Minha própria mãe," ela continuou, com uma voz duvidosa. "Eu acho que talvez a doença deva ter algo a ver com isso, ou até mesmo os medicamentos que ela estava tomando. Mas eu nunca saberei ao certo. Tudo o que eu sei é que ela estava _apavorada_ por minha causa."

"Por que?" Casey perguntou, intrigada.

Kate sorriu tristemente. "É uma estória muito mais longa do que você iria querer ouvir. Acredite." Ela respirou profundamente, tentando se trazer novamente para o presente. "Há... muitas coisas do meu passado que eu mudaria se pudesse. Se eu pudesse voltar e fazer tudo de novo. Mas eu acho que talvez uma das coisas mais importantes... seria contar para minha mãe a verdade. A verdade sobre tudo o que aconteceu, sobre o por que de eu ter feito o que fiz, quem ele realmente era... _tudo_. Eu tentei, mas talvez eu não tenha tentado o suficiente."

Casey desviou o olhar, pensativa.

Kate a encarou. "Você precisa contar para sua mãe, "Ela disse. "_Por favor_. Se ela não acreditar em você... Então pelo menos você saberá, certo? Você não terá que ficar sempre imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. O quão diferente poderia ter sido o desfecho."

Ao invés de responder, Casey suspirou profundamente. Após um tempo, ela disse com uma voz monótona. "Vocês não vão me deixar ir com vocês, vão?"

Demorou um segundo para Kate responder. "O lugar para qual estamos indo... Você não quer ir lá. Confie em mim. Nem _nós_ queremos ir lá. Mas nós não temos escolha."

"Foi o que pensei," Ela disse triste.

"Além do mais," Kate prosseguiu. "Você não iria querer ficar conosco por muito tempo. Nós somos egoístas, violentos e manipuladores... Somos as últimas pessoas do mundo que deveriam tomar conta de outra pessoa." Ela disse essas palavras tristemente, com uma adição do senso de ironia, pensando no que vai acontecer nos próximos meses se escondendo de todos.

"Vocês são legais um com o outro." Casey disse, argumentando.

"Obviamente você não ficou conosco tanto tempo." Kate disse com um sorriso de desprezo.

"Brigas não contam." Ela respondeu, recusando ser persuadida. "Ele mataria por você, e você sabe disso."

"_Por favor_, não diga isso." Kate disse, incomodada. Ela sabia o quão assustadoramente as palavras eram verdadeiras.

"Deve ser legal. " Casey disse calmamente. "Ter alguém que você possa contar tudo. Alguém que realmente se importa com você e acredita em tudo que você diz."

"Você achará alguem assim." Kate disse. "Tenho certeza."

"Terei que estar num acidente de avião primeiro?" Casey pergunto, com uma sugestão de irreverência.

"Engraçadinha," Kate lhe falou, sorrindo. Ela estava aliviada pela garota parecer ter voltado para seu humor habitual, pelo menos temporariamente.

Elas sentaram caladas por mais alguns minutos.

Finalmente, Casey deu uma profunda respirada. "Me faz um favor, okay? Quando você decidir se livrar de mim, pelo menos me avisa primeiro. Não vá embora enquanto eu não estiver olhando, ou algo do tipo."

"Eu não faria isso com você. " Kate disse.

"Okay," Casey disse. "Ainda bem." Ela parecia acreditar em Kate, de coração. Por alguma razão, ver que alguém colocava tanta fé em suas palavras assustava a Kate.

Notando que seus dedos pareciam gelo, ela saiu da grade. "Por que você não volta pra dentro, e dorme mais um pouco antes de cairmos na estrada novamente?" Ela sugeriu.

"Está bem." Casey disse. "Acho que ficarei aqui. Eu gosto de assistir o nascer do sol." Então ela olhou para Kate, quase envergonhada. "Mas não diga a ninguém que eu disse isso."

Ela sorriu. "Não contarei."

Kate passou pelos outros quartos, ainda escuros e com cortinas fechadas. Antes dela abrir sua própria porta, ela olhou de volta para a garota debruçada triste contra a grade. Em vez de se sentir indefesa, ela sentiu o inicio de uma nervosa esperança antecipada. Era possível que a garota a houvesse mesmo dado ouvidos? Será que ela realmente consideraria falar com a mãe? Ela não sabia se tinha dito muito, ou talvez não o suficiente. Se ela pudesse achar a medita certa, as palavras que realmente se encaixassem. _Os três ursos estúpidos_ novamente, ela pensou entretida, lembrando das palavras do Sawyer mais cedo.

Desistindo, ela voltou para o quarto. Ela tropeçou na escuridão, tirou as roupas novamente, e então subiu de volta para a cama. Ela estava entorpecida pelo frio, então ela se aproximou do Sawyer o tanto quanto podia, como objetivo de roubar um pouco da quentura do corpo dele.

"Você a encontrou?" Ele perguntou claramente, com uma voz completamente acordada. Ela estava surpresa por ele não estar dormindo.

"Aham," ela sussurou. "Ela está lá fora."

Houve uma pausa. "Ela está bem?" Ela poderia detectar um traço pálido de preocupação no tom dele, embora ele tenha feito um bom trabalho ao esconder isso.

Ela considerou, por algum motivo triunfante o fato dele ter perguntado. Fazendo um esforço para ser sincera, ela respondeu com um grau de dúvida.

"Ela deve estar. Eventualmente."

Aparentemente satisfeito com essa resposta, ela não a indagou mais.

"Você está gelada." Ele disse, como se estivesse afirmando um fato.

Kate repousou sua cabeça no peito dele, agora entendendo, com uma mistura de orgulho e culpa, o porquê de Casey ter parecido enciumada mais cedo. Sawyer colocou a coberta enrolando os dois.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 8 **– _Traduzido por cristianepf_****

Sawyer deixou a pesada cortina escorregar de sua mão e olhou para Kate, que estava escorada sobre a cabeceira da cama com os olhos fechados, sua cabeça virada na direção contrária a ele.

"Está chovendo," ele informou à ela. Sua única resposta foi um leve enrijecimento dos músculos da testa, numa careta quase imperceptível. Ela não olhou para ele.

Ele suspirou e apanhou distraidamente uma revista da mesa. Sentando na cadeira almofadada e vagabunda que ficava perto da janela, ele a enrolou e começou a batê-la contra a própria perna com ar de impaciência.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele ouviu um murmúrio baixo, "Por favor, pare com isso". Ele deu uma olhada para ela de novo, mas não havia qualquer sinal dela ter se movido. Irritado, ele arremessou a revista de volta para a mesa.

De repente, Kate levantou com a mão sobre a boca e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta estrondosamente atrás dela

Casey, que estava deitada de barriga para baixo na outra cama assistindo TV, deu uma olhada para o banheiro, e então para Sawyer com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele a encarou. Ela voltou sua atenção para a tela da Televisão.

Com minúsculas variações, essa cena havia sido encenada pelos três, vez após outra nos últimos quatro dias. Eles já estavam viajando com Casey por quase uma semana, ainda incapazes de arranjar um plano para se livrar dela. Quanto mais tempo ela permanecia com eles, mais difícil se tornava. A despeito de seus esforços, ela era para eles uma pessoa de carne e osso e não só um estorvo, e mesmo que ele nunca admitisse, nem mesmo Sawyer conseguia suportar a idéia de simplesmente abandoná-la em algum lugar. Então ao invés de pensar a respeito, ou planejar alguma coisa, eles apenas continuavam indo em frente cegamente, na esperança de que uma oportunidade aparecesse em algum momento. Mas eles sabiam que a cada dia ficava mais e mais perigoso estar em companhia dela. O noticiário local estava cheio de histórias sobre seu desaparecimento, e mesmo que Casey a princípio tivesse ficado fascinada em assisti-las, a visão de sua mãe às lágrimas prometendo recompensa por qualquer informação que levasse à reencontrá-la tinha esfriado seu entusiasmo. Ela mal falou por horas depois disso, e agora ela rapidamente trocava o canal sempre que ouvia seu próprio nome ser mencionado.

Eles ainda estavam no Sul de Indiana, e eles não esperavam ter percorrido tão pouco a esta altura da jornada. Parte da culpa podia ser atribuída a Casey, e pelo fato de que nenhum deles podia ficar amontoado na cabine da caminhonete por mais do que algumas horas por vez. Três pessoas era simplesmente demais para um espaço tão pequeno. Não parecia haver ar suficiente para todos eles respirarem, nem espaço para se mexerem. Por causa disso, eles faziam tantas paradas quanto podiam.

Mas a razão principal deles estarem se movendo tão lentamente era óbvio para todos, mesmo que ninguém mencionasse. Kate vinha ficando enjoada toda manhã por quase uma semana, e havia se tornado impossível para eles pegar a estrada antes das 11 horas da manhã, ou às vezes mais tarde. O movimento da caminhonete era como tortura para ela, e mesmo com uma enorme determinação, era simplesmente mais do que ela podia suportar. Kate havia mencionado vagamente à Casey que ela tinha algum tipo de doença estomacal, que a garota pareceu aceitar sem questionar. De qualquer maneira, ela preferia ficar nos motéis assistindo programas na tv durante a manhã, não a incomodava o fato de pegar a estrada mais tarde.

Para Sawyer, no entanto, Kate não ofereceu qualquer explicação. De fato, os dois pareciam ter mutuamente concordado em não mencionar a misteriosa doença entre eles de maneira alguma. Era fácil para ele enxergar que ela estava miserável e envergonhada, e que ela odiava mais do que tudo no mundo que ele a visse dessa maneira. Era tão contrário a sua natureza, mostrar sinais de fraqueza. Ela odiava ter estar a frente de um oponente contra o qual ela não podia lutar. Durante essa horas terríveis da manhã, ela cuidadosamente evitava contato visual com Sawyer, e tentava ao máximo manter uma distância e impassível reserva até que a náusea passasse.

Sawyer dava o máximo de si para cooperar com seu não declarado plano, mas era exaustivo para ele. Não somente porque ele queria fazer algo para ajudá-la, mas porque a atitude dela de evitá-lo o tirava do sério. Ele tinha a inquietante sensação de que estava sendo deixado de fora de algo que ele devia estar fazendo parte, e que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito, e não tinha intenção nenhuma de mudar isso no futuro. Havia também a sensação de perda das palavras que precisavam ser ditas, uma conversa que ele sabia que ela usaria tudo a seu alcance para evitar. Se ele forçasse, haveria uma inevitável briga, e as possíveis conseqüências o assustavam o suficiente para se manter em silêncio, por agora. De uma maneira estranha, a presença de Casey fora na verdade de grande ajuda servindo como um obstáculo nesse ponto. Mesmo que houvesse uma estranha tensão entre Kate e ele, ele sabia que se os dois estivessem sozinhos, a explosão podia já ter acontecido.

Mas a verdade era, ele não sabia por quanto tempo mais ele podia agüentar. Já era ruim estar em companhia de duas mulheres vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas se tornava ainda mais intolerável pelo fato que, a que ele queria falar nem olhava para ele, e a outra, com que ele não queria nada, não calava a boca. Para piorar, ele havia acordado esta manhã com uma entorpecente e latejante dor de cabeça, e o que ele mais queria no mundo era sair de perto das duas um pouco. Ele relembrou de seus dias na ilha, em sua feliz solidão, sua responsabilidade com ninguém além de ele mesmo... e mesmo _esta_ responsabilidade não havia sido levada tão a sério, considerando suas tendências de aversão a si próprio. Parecia dez anos atrás ao invés de seis meses.

Entretanto, seu passado desapareceu de seus pensamentos no minuto que Kate saiu do banheiro. Ela atou seus cabelos com indiferença em um bagunçado coque, mas alguns fios ainda permaneceram em seu rosto pálido e úmido de suor. Ela se deixou cair pesadamente na cama novamente e voltou a posição anterior, fechando os olhos. Casey a seguiu com o olhar, e então olhou para Sawyer com expectativa. Ele queria dizer a ela que fosse para o inferno, mas ao invés disso levantou e foi lentamente até Kate, parando ao lado da cama hesitante.

Ela podia senti-lo parado ali, e depois de alguns segundos, quando e ele não se mexeu para ir embora, ela abriu os olhos.

"O quê?" Ela sussurrou, olhando para os joelhos dele.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou bem," ela disse, dirigindo a ele a fala usual na cena que eles estavam repetindo toda a semana.

Esta era a deixa para ele deixá-la sozinha. Ela queria que ele se fosse, mas ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de se mover desta vez. Confusa, ela lentamente arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele. Quando ela o fez, ele sentou na beirada da cama próximo à ela. Ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, mordendo o lábio num sinal de irritação.

Sawyer notou que o osso malar dela parecia mais saliente do que o normal sob a luz da lâmpada de cabeceira. Será que era sempre assim? Ou ele tava imaginando coisas? Repentinamente ele ficou preocupado.

"Você provavelmente devia comer alguma coisa", ele disse, mais asperamente do que ele pretendia.

Sem abrir os olhos, ela disse calmamente, "se você tentar falar comigo sobre comida agora, eu juro por Deus que te deixo com um olho roxo."

Ele soltou o ar lentamente, tentando não ficar bravo. "Então você não quer nada? Eu consigo o que você quiser."

"Não há nada que você possa fazer." Ela soava amarga.

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, pensando porque estas simples palavras podiam magoá-lo tanto. "_Yeah_," ele murmurou com tom resignado, se levantando. "Estou começando a perceber isso."

Quando ele se virou, a voz dela o surpreendeu.

"Espere."

Seria isso que ele tinha ouvido um pequeno indício de arrependimento? Ele sentou novamente em frente à ela, curioso mais ainda assim irritado.

Ela relutantemente virou a cabeça para ele. "Talvez, hum..." ela respirou profundamente. "Talvez uns biscoitos? Eles não servem para assentar o estômago?"

Ele se agarrou à idéia ansiosamente. "Biscoitos?" Eu posso conseguir… Eu posso conseguir agora eles mesmo. Tem uma loja de conveniência do outro lado da rua. É só isso que você quer?

"Isso é tudo," ela disse.

"Ah meu Deus, eu amo esse video!" Casey disse, aparentemente para si mesma. O volume da televisão de repente aumentou.

Kate fez uma careta, e então olhou para Sawyer suplicante. "Você pode levar ela junto?"

Ele olhou para a garota, que agora estava na frente da cama, fazendo mímicas de uma dança sexy sem nenhum indicação de ritmo ou sensualidade alguma.

Virando de novo para Kate com um suspiro, ele disse, "Você me deve uma."

Os cantos da boca dela se levantaram numa tímida indicação de um sorriso. "Obrigada."

Ele continuou olhando para ela, querendo prologar este momento por mais alguns segundos. Então se levantou e pegou seu casaco.

"Vamos, ruiva. Parece que vamos dar uma volta."

Ela olhou para ele descrente. "Eu não vou a lugar algum com você."

"Vou ter que discordar de você, doçura." Tirando o controle remoto da mão dela, ele desligou a televisão.

"Ei!" ela protestou.

"Ela pode vestir minha jaqueta," Kate murmurou, deixando seus olhos se fecharem de novo.

Sawyer o pegou e arremessou para Casey, que agora parecia interessada. "Posso usar seus sapatos também?"

"Você tem seus próprios sapatos," Sawyer respondeu.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar de rebeldia, mas colocou a jaqueta e o seguiu para fora do quarto.

Do lado de fora, ela pôs o capuz sobre a cabeça para se proteger da chuva fina e fria que caia cruelmente sobre eles. Sawyer arqueou os ombros e baixou a cabeça, e eles desceram as escadas de metal e atravessaram o estacionamento em direção a estrada. Casey cruzou rapidamente, mas Sawyer seguiu no mesmo passo, se recusando a correr.

"Você vai ser atropelado por um carro!" Casey gritou de forma divertida, colocando as mãos em torno de sua própria boca. Ela parecia quase desapontada quando ele atravessou são e salvo.

Uma vez dentro da loja, ela traçou uma linha reta direta para a prateleira de óculos de sol perto do balcão. "Olha pra esses!" ela exclamou, pegando o espalhafatoso objeto e imediatamente colocando-o. Ela se examinou no pequeno espelho afixado na prateleira. "Eu fico tão sexy com isso..." ela respirou. "Posso ficar com eles?" Ela perguntou para Sawyer. "Custam só 25 dólares… isto é realmente barato pra essa marca, confie em mim."

"Você acha que vou gastar vinte e cinco pratas com você?" Ele olhava em volta distraidamente, tentando descobrir onde os biscoitos podiam estar.

"Mas eu não tenho dinheiro algum!" ela lamentou.

"O que aconteceu com a carteira que você roubou?"

"Eu já gastei tudo, em comida e gasolina pra _vocês_."

"Sim, bem então, eu acho que você devia ter economizado para os óculos, não acha?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Você é um saco," ela murmurou indignada.

"Como é que é?" Sawyer perguntou ameaçadoramente.

"Eu disse, _Você é um saco_," ela repetiu alto, sem o menor indicio de hesitação. Uma mulher olhando o jornal se virou para olhar os dois e dirigiu a Sawyer um olhar de reprovação.

Envergonhado, ele agarrou da jaqueta de Casey e a puxou para outro corredor.

"Quer me dar uma mãozinha aqui, princesa?"

"O que você está procurando? Playboys?"

"Não, não estou procurando por _Playboys_,"ele repetiu zombeteiramente. Então fez uma pausa. "Por que, você acha que aqui tem pra vender?"

Ela olhou para ele com os braços cruzados, se parecendo desconcertantemente como a Kate. Ele se virou para o outro lado, perturbado. "Estamos procurando biscoitos, tá bem? Acha que pode cuidar disso?"

"Sim, acho que sim. Você está parado bem na frente delas," ela disse, apontando para o outro lado do corredor.

Ele olhou para onde ela estava apontando. "Ótimo," ele murmurou. "Tem uns dez tipos. Como diabos vou saber qual deles pegar?"

"Eu iria de Água e Sal se fosse você," Casey disse. Ela pegou uma caixa e alcançou para ele. "Estas eram as que minha prima Summer sempre precisava quando tinha enjôos matinais. Ela costumava ter que comer umas dez antes mesmo de sair da cama."

Sawyer olhou para ela, surpreso. "Eu pensei que Kate tinha ditto que tinha uma doença estomacal. O que te faz pensar que é _Enjôo Matinal_?"

Casey revirou os olhos. "Bem, primeiro, só acontece de manhã. Além do mais, ela sempre parece brava com você quando acontece, então estou presumindo que você tenha tido algo a ver com isso." Ela encolheu os ombros.

Por um Segundo ele não soube o que dizer. Ele devia tentar convencê-la do contrário? Pra quê? Ele balançou a cabeça. "Belo trabalho de detetive," ele disse amargamente.

"Bem, ela não é uma mentirosa tão boa quanto pensa que é." Ela considerou. "Ou eu sou uma mentirosa também e por isso sei diferenciar."

"Não teria tanta certeza de que ela está mentindo, se eu fosse você," Sawyer disse, miserável. "Você já ouviu falar de algo chamado _negação_?"

Casey pareceu confusa. "O que, você quer dizer que, ela pensa mesmo que tem uma doença estomacal?"

Ele olhou para os biscoitos, fingindo ler o rótulo. "Eu não sei que diabos ela pensa," ele disse calmamente.

"Por que você não pergunta à ela?"

Ele voltou a olhar para ela. "Não é assim tão simples," ele disse à ela, deixando o corredor, pensativo.

Ele parou novamente em frente à geladeira de bebidas, tentando decidir se alguma bebida com gás faria bem ao estômago dela. Ela ficaria brava se ele comprasse algo que ela não tinha pedido? Provavelmente, ele pensou, já adivinhando por si próprio. Ele quase decidiu contra quando Casey abriu a porta, pegou um refrigerante e alcançou para ele sem nenhuma palavra. Ele pegou, e eles ficaram ali por um instante, se olhando.

"Deixa eu perguntar uma coisa," Sawyer começou, incerto, mas sem conseguir resistir. "Ela parece… _bem_ pra você? Quero dizer, pelo que você já viu?"

"Você quer dizer, fora a coisa do vômito?"

"Sim," Sawyer disse, irritado. "Fora a coisa do vômito."

Casey pareceu estar pensando. "Ela parece bem pra mim. Quero dizer, essa parte é normal, certo?" Ela fez uma pausa. "Mas porque está me perguntando?"

"Só curiosidade," ele disse, indo para outro corredor para evitar contato visual.

"Acho que entendi," ela disse depois de alguns segundos, indo atrás dele. "Você não pode levá-la a um consultório médico, certo? Isso ia ser meio que estúpido, considerando toda essa coisa de fugitiva." Ela adicionou, com uma voz calma. "Então eu acho que você está por conta própria. Isso deve ser… bem assustador."

Ele deu uma olhada para ela, pensando que talvez ela fosse um pouco mais intuitiva do que aparentava.

Ela continuou. "Mas acho que você não tem nada com que se preocupar. Quero dizer, ela é bem forte, certo? Ela é forte como uma amazona," ela disse num tom de admiração. "Tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar bem. Pense desse jeito. As mulheres passaram por isso durante milhares de anos sem obstetras... e a raça humana ainda está aqui, então... eu diria que tudo corre bem na maioria das vezes, entende?"

Ele estava estranhamente tranqüilizado por essa idéia, por mais aleatória que fosse. Era algo que jamais tinha lhe ocorrido.

"É claro," Casey continuou incerta, "Muitas delas morreram durante a gravidez e ao dar a luz, junto dos bebês... e algo em torno de cinqüenta por cento das crianças que _conseguiam_ sobreviver não chegavam até os doze anos..."

Ela olhou para a expressão de horror de Sawyer.

"Droga," ela murmurou. "Eu devia ter parado de falar ha um minuto atrás. É que estou vendo História da Europa nesse semestre, e é _verdadeiramente_ depressivo."

Ele pressionou os dedos no prolongamento do nariz, tentando impedir que a dor de cabeça ficasse pior. Será que ele devia pegar mais aspirina?

"Ela vai ficar bem," Casey disse com firmeza. "Ela era bem saudável antes, certo?"

"É," ele disse, pensativo. "Nunca vi ela doente antes disso… nem uma vez."

"Então esta parte provavelmente não vai durar muito. Mas ..." Ela olhou em volta. "Você devia pegar isso pra ela. E isso também." Ela alcançou uma garrafa de vitaminas e um recipiente com suplementos de cálcio de uma prateleira próxima. "Ela vai ficar mais saudável assim. Eles podem até fazer ela se sentir melhor."

Sawyer olhou para as garrafas, e então para Casey, imensamente agradecido. "Obrigado," ele disse com má vontade. Ele nunca, nem em um milhão de anos teria pensado em conseguir algo simples como vitaminas. Que diabos havia de errado com ele?

"Sem problemas." Ela disse em tom casual. Ela parecia esta esperando por algo.

Ele respirou pesadamente. "Vá pegar os malditos óculos de sol," ele disse à ela.

Ela juntou as mãos, seu rosto se iluminando. "Sério? "

"Melhor se apressar antes que eu mude de idéia."

Sem aviso, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe depositou um rápido beijo na bochecha. "Desculpe ter dito que você era um saco!" ela disse alegremente, antes de se afastar e ir até a prateleira.

Ele ficou ali parado por um minuto, uma sensação estranha e indescritível o invadindo. Ele nunca antes havia sido beijado por uma pessoa do sexo feminino, que não fossem da família, com um contexto completamente não-sexual. De alguma maneira fez com que ele se sentisse mais velho, como se de repente ele tivesse se tornado em um adulto, mesmo que isso fosse ridículo. _Como alguém podia ter machucado aquela garota?_ Ele se perguntava, sentindo uma bizarra onda de proteção, esquecendo que ele mesmo tinha chegado bem perto de bater nela há poucos dias atrás.

Depois de pagar, eles foram lá pra fora e atravessaram a rua de novo. Casey insistiu em usar os óculos, mesmo que fosse um dia cinza e sombrio, tentando usar Sawyer como uma versão humana de cachorro que guia cegos.

"Isso é tão legal," ela ficava repetindo.

"Você vai ser atropelada por um carro!" Sawyer disse, zombando dela usando as mesmas palavras que ela tinha usado com ele antes.

"Quem liga? Eu fico sexy com isso mesmo se eu estiver morta."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça cansadamente. Agora eles haviam alcançado o estacionamento do motel, e Sawyer olhava em volta. De repente, ele congelou, e então em movimento rápido, colocou Casey atrás de uma Van que estava estacionada.

"Que foi?" ela perguntou, tirando os óculos e espiando pelo canto da Van. Ele assistiu toda a vida e a expressão sumir de seu rosto, para ser substituída por um tipo de temor que ele nem queria pensar a respeito.

Em frente ao motel, próximo a um carro da polícia, estava o padrasto dela, falando com dois policiais gesticulando para o prédio.

Casey se inclinou contra o veículo enfraquecida. Os óculos caíram desapercebidos de suas mãos. Com dedos trêmulos, ela procurou no bolso e retirou a faca com a qual Kate a havia visto antes.

"Ei," Sawyer disse, alarmado, tirando a faca dela. "Por que não me deixa cuidar disso pra você, tá bem?"

Ela olhou para ele desesperadamente. "Como…? Como eles…?

"Alguém deve ter visto você quando chegamos aqui ontem e denunciou," ele a interrompeu, com a única explicação que ele podia pensar. "Os policiais provavelmente alertaram seus pais, e eles dirigiram toda noite. Não tem outra maneira deles conseguirem chegar aqui tão rápido."

A mente de Sawyer estava a mil. Eles estavam planejando vasculhar o prédio? Kate estava sozinha no quarto. Ele _tinha_ que voltar para o quarto, não importava o que custasse.

Se abaixando com sentindo um enjôo, sem ao menos saber o que ele estava fazendo, ele juntou os óculos e os alcançou para Casey. "Bota eles de volta. E bota o capuz na cabeça o mais alto que puder."

Ela fez o que foi instruído, e ele fechou a jaqueta dela até o queixo. Será que isso era muito suspeito? Ela parecia com o maldito Unabomber¹.

Casey respirou fundo, trêmula. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Vamos circular em volta, voltar para quarto de alguma forma. Depois pensamos em alguma coisa. "

"Ok," ela disse, como se confiasse nele completamente.

Ele olhou para o lado da Van. Os três homens estava do outro lado do carro agora, e o bastardo parecia irritado, como se eles estivesse discutindo com o policial. Sawyer agarrou o braço de Casey e foram rápido para o outro lado do motel, aparecendo de novo na parte de trás do prédio. Eles subiram as escadas para o segundo andar. Agora que era a parte difícil. Eles tinham que caminhar bem na frente dos policiais pra entrar no quarto. Sawyer manteve sua cabeça abaixada, mantendo a garota do lado da parede, parcialmente bloquiada por seu corpo. Ele colocou a chave na fechadura e ficou agradecido quando girou instantaneamente, sem problemas. Abrindo a porta, ele deixou Casey entrar primeiro, então a seguiu, fechando a porta rapidamente e então espiando na janela. Aparentemente eles não estavam sendo observados.

Ele se virou. Kate estava mexendo em umas roupas de uma das malas, aparentemente se sentindo melhor. Ela congelou ao ver o olhar na face dele, então olhou para Casey e novamente para ele. "O que aconteceu?", ela perguntou, imediatamente entendendo que era uma emergência.

"Eles sabem que ela está aqui," Sawyer disse a ela. "Os policiais estão ali for a."

"Com meu padrasto," Casey adicionou, entre lágrimas.

Kate lentamente largou a camiseta que estava segurando. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sawyer. Eles se entreolharam, com significado, sem dizer nada, ao perceber do que eles iam ter que passar. Estava claro para ambos que ir embora não era mais uma opção. Casey assistia a isso, sentindo que era deixada de fora, mas ainda assim admirada pela maneira que os dois podiam ter uma conversa completamente sem palavras.

Como se tivesse tomado algum tipo de decisão, Kate olhou para o chão tristemente e então fechou os olhos por um segundo. Tirando força de algum lugar, ela pegou outra mala e começou a procurar dentro dela.

"Casey, você sabe como usar uma arma?" ela perguntou calmamente.

"O quê?" Casey disse, alarmada. "Não!"

"Então esta é provavelmente uma boa hora pra aprender," Kate disse.

"Dê a pistola pra ela," Sawyer disse.

Concordando com a cabeça, Kate pegou a pequena arma e alcançou para Casey.

"Eu… eu não quero," ela disse protestando, dando pra trás.

Kate suspirou impaciente, mas Sawyer falou antes dela ter a chance. Ele estava olhando para fora por através de um pequeno espaço entre as cortinas. "Tem mais alguém com eles agora… uma mulher."

Casey olhou em volta, esperançosa. "Deixa eu ver." Ela espiou pela fresta. "É minha mãe!" ela exclamou, segurando as lágrimas. "Minha mãe está lá for a… e ela está usado suéter." Ela riu um pouco, esfregando o rosto com a manga.

"Casey," Kate disse, tentando prender a atenção dela. "Precisamos dar o for a daqui, agora, antes deles começarem a procurar pelo prédio. Você não sabe o quanto isso é perigoso." Como para provar isso, ela alcançou para Sawyer outra arma, pegando a terceira para ela. Casey olhou para as armas com horror.

Kate foi até Sawyer, falando com ele em um tom urgente e baixo. "A maior parte das coisas podemos deixar aqui...Você pega o envelope com o dinheiro," ela disse, alcançando para ele. "Tenha certeza de estar com as chaves da caminhonete antes de chegarmos lá em baixo. Não teremos tempo para trocar a placa, mas elas estão todas lá atrás, então podemos parar em seguida e..."

"Espera!" Casey de repente disse, cortando o que ela dizia.

Os dois olharam para ela.

"Eu não quero que vocês façam isso," ela disse com desespero na voz.

"Eu não entendo," Kate disse devagar. "Eu achei que isso era o que você queria."

"Eu queria! Mas... não assim. Eu não quero que vocês arrisquem tudo por mim! Isso..." ela pausou. "Isso não é justo. Vocês não deviam ter que fazer isso."

Kate foi até ela. "Se ficarmos aqui, eles vão nos encontrara eventualmente. A única chance que temos é partir _agora_. Você entende isso?"

Casey esperou um segundo antes de falar. "Não se eu for até lá," ela sussurrou.

"O quê?" Kate parecia confusa.

"Se eu for até lá e me entregar, eles não vão se incomodar em procurar mais, certo? Sou _eu_ quem eles estão procurando. Senão, meus pais não estariam aqui."

"Mas eu pensei... eu pensei que você não quisesse voltar," Kate disse, tentando entender.

"Eu sei... mas... eu estava pensando sobre o que você disse. Sobre como eu devia contar à minha mãe, e ver o que acontece. E eu acho que talvez... talvez eu devesse tentar. Você sabe, usar todas as opções que eu tenho."

A expressão de Kate suavizou. "É isso mesmo que você quer fazer?"

Casey respirou fundo. "Sim,"

Kate sorriu um pouco. "Eu acho que é realmente uma boa idéia."

"O reforço acabou de chegar," Sawyer disse em tom preocupado, olhando para fora. "Mais duas viaturas."

Kate ficou tensa, e olhou novamente nos olhos dela.

"Eu vou agora mesmo," Casey disse, soando aterrorizada. Olhando em volta, ela parecia lembrar de algo, e ela tirou a jaqueta. "Acho melhor eu devolver isto," ela disse calmamente.

Ela olhou para a porta, hesitante.

"Espere um pouco," Kate disse. Ela se virou para Sawyer. "Onde está o número da sua tia? Você tem com você?"

Parecendo perplexo, ele pegou a carteira e procurou nela o mais rápido que ele pôde.

"Rápido," Kate o apressou. Finalmente, ele tirou um pedaço de papel e entregou a ela. Pegando uma caneta do criado mudo, ela rasgou um pedaço de um folheto de comida para viagem e copiou os números apressadamente.

Entregando-o para Casey, ela disse, "Esse é o telefone da tia dele... ela sabe como entrar em contato com a gente. Só pra prevenir."

Casey pegou, parecendo não acreditar que alguém fosse confiar nela tanto assim. "Eu pensei que vocês tinham dito que era egoístas demais pra ajudar alguém."

Kate fez uma cara divertida. "Bem, eu não disse que nós ligaríamos de volta."

Casey sorriu. "Obrigada," ela disse, guardando o número no bolso. Ela começou a ir, mas então voltou e colocou os braços em torno do pescoço de Kate. Kate ficou assustada a princípio, mas então a abraçou também. Finalmente a soltando, Casey sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto se afastava, "Eu acho que você será uma boa mãe."

Ela se virou antes de poder ver a expressão no rosto de Kate, parando na porta para adquirir coragem.

"Boa sorte, garota," Sawyer disse, com sinceridade.

Ela sorriu para ele nervosamente, então abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a atrás dela.

Kate foi até a janela, e ambos assistiram com apreensão enquanto ela desaparecia da vista deles por um segundo e reaparecia no estacionamento indo na direção do grupo. A primeira pessoa que reconheceu a garota foi sua mãe, que parou em choque antes de correr até sua filha. Ela cobriu de abraços, e mesmo da distância do quarto, era óbvio que as duas estava soluçando. O padrasto manteve distância, observando com uma preocupação esquisita. Os policiais pareciam aliviados, e um pouco entediados, como se eles estivessem acostumados com casos de fugas terminando dessa maneira.

Sawyer olhou para Kate. Ela estava sorrindo, mas havia rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele deixou a cortina cair, e ela olhou para ele.

"Você não acha que eles vão se incomodar em olhar os quartos agora, acha?" ela perguntou a ele.

"Nah," ele disse. "Eles já tem o que queriam."

"Tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar bem," Kate disse, com tranqüilidade. Ele teve de sorrir. Era a mesma coisa que Casey tinha dito sobre ela.

"É," ele concordou. "Ela vai ficar bem."

Ela suspirou fundo e tentou relaxar. "Essa foi por pouco, não é?"

"Eu não sei," ele disse pensativo, "Me pareceu um dia bem normal pra nós."

Ela riu um pouco. "É verdade." Ela olhou em volta. "Você conseguiu os biscoitos?"

Ele revirou os olhos e levantou a sacola da cadeira. "Bem aqui."

"Obrigada," ela disse, vendo quando ele as soltava de volta. "Eu acho que devia comer, e depois que eles se forem, nós provavelmente devíamos ir indo. Ela não parecia muito entusiasmada com esse plano.

"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor," Sawyer disse, olhando para ela. Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade.

"Que tal tirarmos o dia de folga, hibernar um pouco.Tem uma neblina filha-da-puta lá fora, e eu não sei se você ta sabendo ou não, mas minha caminhonete não gosta de dirigir na chuva."

"Ela não gosta?" Kate perguntou, entrando no jogo dele.

"Nope," ele disse. "Na verdade, nada deixa ela tão irritada."

"Bem, não íamos querer irritá-la depois dela ter nos trazido tão longe."

"Vou comunicar o elogio, ele disse galantemente.

Kate balançou a cabeça ao quão ridícula essa conversa era, então ela se apoiou de leve sobre ele, virando a cabeça para a janela. Ela abriu a cortina de novo, só uma fresta, e eles ficaram olhando, assistindo a cena do mundo lá fora se desdobrando sem eles.

--------------------------------------

**Unabomber¹:** **Theodore Kaczynski** é um matemático norte-americano, escritor e ativista político, condenado por terrorismo. (Veja mais no Wikipedia)


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capitulo 9 **- _Traduzido por Clarisse_

"Ta se sentindo melhor?" Kate perguntou. Ela estava atrás de Sawyer, que estava sentado na cama. Com dois dedos de cada mão, ela pressionava firmemente contra os cantos de sua cabeça, fazendo movimentos circulares.

"Não," ele disse, enrugando a testa. "Acho que você ta fazendo piorar."

Ela soltou as mãos, indignada. "Eu não posso estar fazendo piorar."

"É minha cabeça," ele disse, virando para olhar para ela. "Você acha que eu não sei quando ela piora ou não?"

"Ótimo," ela disse. Pegando uma toalha da cômoda, ela voltou a secar as pontas do seu cabelo. "Eu vou parar. Mas você não vai tomar mais aspirinas. Sabia que você pode ter overdose com isso?"

Ele começou a virar os olhos, mas parou fazendo uma cara de dor. Se arrastando em direção aos travesseiros, ele se jogou neles com um gemido abafado.

Kate suspirou. "É só uma dor de cabeça, Sawyer. Você tem que agir como se estivesse morrendo?"

Ele se levantou um pouco para olhar para ela. "Seria pedir muito um pouco de compaixão?"

"Compaixão?" ela repetiu, sentando na cadeira ao lado dele e começando a amarrar os sapatos. "Eu tenho vomitado toda manha na ultima semana. Eu não sei se tenho nenhuma compaixão sobrando."

"E como isso é minha culpa?"

Ela parou de amarrar os sapatos e olhou pra ele.

"Não responda," ele disse com um sorriso torto.

"Olha, me desculpa, ta?" ela continuou depois de alguns segundos. "Eu não sei como te ajudar. Eu já fiz tudo que consegui pensar. O que mais você quer?"

"Eu não quero nada," Ele disse, parecendo desapontado. Ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos, para cobrir a luz que já estava entrando pelas cortinas.

Colocando os pés na cadeira, Kate abraçou os joelhos e o observou pensando. Então, ela teve uma idéia. "Espera um minuto. Eu acho que já sei o que é ."

Ele moveu as mãos só para olhar para ela, mas não disse nada.

Lembra da ultima vez que você teve dores de cabeça? Era problema de visão. Você deveria estar usando os óculos que Sayid fez para você." Ela tentou ao maximo não mostrar que achava graça daquilo.

"Vai pro inferno," ele disse cobrindo os olhos novamente.

"Sawyer, eu to falando serio! Você não enxerga bem! E você tem dirigido tanto ultimamente que não estou surpresa que..."

"Não é o mesmo tipo de dor de cabeça, ta?" ele interrompeu, bravo. "Mas muito obrigado pela teoria, querida."

Ela fechou os olhos se esforçando para permanecer calma. Quando ela abriu de novo, disse "Tem um parque no fim da rua. Nós passamos por lá, lembra? Acho que tinha um calçadão. O ar fresco pode te fazer bem."

"Está chovendo."

Encostando de novo na cadeira, ela puxou uma parte da cortina "Só está pingando."

Em resposta ele olhou com desdém e virou para o outro lado.

"Ok" ela disse sob a respiração, levantando. "Eu vou mesmo assim. Tenho que sair desse quarto. Caminhar parece a melhor coisa a fazer agora."

"Demore o quanto quiser," ele disse a ela.

Ela olhou por um tempo para as costas dele.

"Eu vou."

Quando ele não respondeu, ela pegou sua jaqueta e saiu.  
-----------------------------

Kate caminhou rápido em direção ao parque, olhando para baixo, ouvindo um eco em sua mente. 'Demore o quanto quiser.' As palavras de Sawyer foram como um balde de água fria jogado nela, apesar de que, realisticamente, ela saberia que não deveria estar surpresa, levando em conta como a conversa tinha ido. Mas o que ela esperava ouvir era um protesto seguido por um discurso dos perigos envolvidos nisso, ou ate que ele não a deixasse ir. No mínimo, ela estava preparada pra ouvir um aviso para tomar cuidado, acompanhado por um olhar preocupado ou um toque prolongado. Ela tinha se acostumado com esse tipo de resposta da parte dele, que ouvir uma resposta como se ele se sentisse livre dela, fez o mundo dela cair.

Demorou apenas alguns minutos para chegar ao parque, que esta vazio numa tarde tão fria e úmida, exceto por um homem idoso passeando com um cocker spaniel perto das cercas. O céu parecia baixo e pesado, o cinza parecendo refletir em tudo para que Kate olhava. As arvores estavam sem folhas e molhadas, e ela andava distraída pelas folhas marrons molhadas, deixando sua mente vagar.

O silencio era tão profundo que era quase intimidador. Os carros que passavam faziam um som sibilante no asfalto molhado, mas fora isso, o único som vinha de seus próprios passos. Já faziam quase 5 horas desde que Casey tinha ido embora, e sua ausência já era evidentemente sentida. Ela tinha ficado com eles por menos de uma semana, mas parecia mais. Kate sabia que estaria mentindo se dissesse que sentiria saudades dela, mas tinha sido bom, de um jeito, ter outra pessoa com quem interagir. Ela estava tão acostumada com Sawyer, e sabia tudo sobre sua personalidade tão bem, que era estranhamente estimulante entrar em contato com alguém completamente diferente. Pelo modo pelo qual ela era forçada a viver, ela raramente se aproximava das pessoas, então quando alguém ficava preso em seu modo de vida, antes de se libertar novamente, ela dava a eles um interesse, uma importância tão grande, que não teriam em outras circunstancias. Ela esperava com todo o coração que Casey estivesse bem.

Tentando não pensar nas ultimas palavras que a menina disse para ela, ou no que elas significavam, Kate passou por uma pontezinha e acelerou o passo. O simples movimento de andar era maravilhoso. Ela podia sentir seus músculos esticando e relaxando ao mesmo tempo. Olhando para um dos carvalhos mais altos do parque, ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de subir nele, de se elevar sobre esse mundo complicado e olhar para as coisas de um ponto mais alto. Como sempre, ela preferia pratica a teoria. Sua respiração acelerou enquanto ela contemplava fazê-lo. O homem com o cachorro olhou para ela, quase como se suspeitasse de seus pensamentos e queria que ela soubesse que ele achava que ela estava louca. Ela sorriu para ele. Passando seu impulso momentâneo, ela continuou caminhando.

Enquanto ela se movia, ela vagamente imaginava no que estaria errado com Sawyer. Ele agia como um bebe sobre dores fracas, ficando impossível saber se era serio ou não. Ele reclamaria tanto sobre uma picada de abelha quanto sobre uma perna amputada, ela pensou com sarcasmo. Será que todos os homens eram assim, ou só ele? Ela tinha prometido para si mesma que depois da ultima gripe dele, na casa em Tennessee, que ela se esforçaria mais da próxima vez que ele estivesse doente. Afinal, ele tentava tanto cuidar dela que a discrepância em seus comportamentos não era justa. Mas aqui estava ela, de novo, irritada com ele porque ele arruinou o primeiro dia deles sozinhos juntos nessa semana. E quando ela finalmente estava começando a se sentir melhor. Vai entender.

Ela não queria parecer insensível, ou imune ao sofrimento dele. Mas quando ele olhava pra ela com aqueles olhos cheios de uma necessidade vaga e indefinível de alguma coisa, ela sentia pânico por dentro. Ela não tinha idéia do que ele esperava dela, ou por que ele não dizia. O que ela deveria fazer? O que ele queria?

Com esses pensamentos, ela finalmente desacelerou o passo e sentou em um banco perto da calcada. Era revitalizante estar sozinha pra variar, mas ela tinha esquecido como suas preocupações e inseguranças tendiam a vir em massa quando ela estava quieta o suficiente para dar essa chance a elas. Ela mantinha seu passado em um corredor trancado em sua mente, e seu futuro incerto em outro. O presente, porem, era mais difícil confinar.

O velho passou por ela, o cachorro cheirando seu sapato, mas então correndo sem parar. O homem se deixou ser puxado, acenando com a cabeça para Kate, nobremente tocando a ponta de seu chapéu marrom, que estava pingado de chuva. Ela reparou em uma aliança em seu dedo, mas seus olhos pareciam tristes. Kate o observou andando na rua, e percebeu um sentimento de perda. Eles nunca tinham se falado, mas o parque parecia mais vazio agora com só uma pessoa nele. Ela se perguntou o que ele encontraria quando chegasse em casa. Uma casa aquecida e iluminada, onde alguém beijaria sua bochecha fria, tiraria seu casaco e diria para ele se sentar e tomar café? Ou estaria ele indo para um quarto escuro, onde o barulho da geladeira e do cachorro sacudindo a água de seu pelo seriam os únicos sons? Perturbada pela imagem, Kate se virou antes que ele desaparecesse de vista.

Da outra direção veio um som de freios molhados quando um ônibus diminuiu a velocidade e então parou, seguido de uma corrente de ar quando as portas se abriram diante dela. Ela percebeu que tinha cometido o erro de se sentar num ponto de ônibus.

O motorista se inclinou em seu acento e olhou para ela com curiosidade. "Vai entrar?" ele chamou.

"Não," ela disse pedindo desculpas, levantando-se. "Eu estava só descansando."

Ele mascou seu chiclete por um segundo. "Melhor entrar. Você parece alguém que quer ir a algum lugar." Ele sorriu para ela, amigavelmente.

"Não quero." Ela sorriu de volta, mas hesitando. Ela de repente sentiu uma vontade forte de subir aqueles três degraus. O motor fazia um barulho alto enquanto o ônibus estava parado.

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou, dando a ela uma ultima chance.

Kate se viu claramente entrando no ônibus, indo ate a parte de trás, sentando e se deixando ser carregada de lá. Do outro lado dessa visão, estava a imagem de ela voltando para um quarto de hotel barato, com Sawyer jogado na cama, provavelmente já dormindo. Nesse momento, a corda invisível que a ligava aquele quarto parecia fraca e desgastada. Se romperia com um puxão rápido.

"Eu tenho certeza," ela disse a ele. Sua voz parecia falsamente confiante para seus próprios ouvidos.

O motorista fez uma cara de aceitação confusa. "Tudo bem. Como quiser." Ele puxou o cabo e a porta se fechou. Com um gemido e soltando fumaça, o ônibus se afastou do ponto. Ela o observou ir, sentindo como se parte dela estivesse indo junto. Estava começando a chover mais forte agora, e as gotas estavam frias em seu rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela se forçou a virar. Enfiando as mãos no fundo dos bolsos, ela caminhou de volta em direção ao hotel.

-----------------

Sela abriu a porta e colocou a bolsa que estava carregando na mesa. "Sou eu", ela disse não muito alto. Acendendo a luz, ela viu que ele estava deitado exatamente na mesma posição que estava quando ela saiu. Ele não parecia ter se mexido nada.

Tirando a jaqueta, ela deixou em uma cadeira e se aproximou dele. "Hey...você ta acordado?" ela sussurrou. "Eu trouxe jantar…Tem um restaurante chinês no fim da quadra."

"Não to com fome," ele disse sem abrir os olhos. Ele engoliu, então disse "Minha garganta parece que ta pegando fogo."

"Sua garganta esta doendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Da pra desligar a luz?" ele perguntou desolado.

"Ta escurecendo, Sawyer."

Ele cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro, sem perder tempo olhando irritado para ela.

Ela suspirou. "Ta bom." Ela apagou a luz e acendeu a do banheiro, abrindo a porta de um modo que só um pouquinho de luz entrasse no quarto. "Pronto."

Tirando os sapatos, ela ligou a TV pegando a comida, então sentou na cama para comer. "Tem certeza de que não quer nada?"

Ele ignorou.

Ela tinha terminado de comer quando ele se mexeu. "Você ta com frio?"

"Na verdade eu ia dizer que to com calor. O aquecedor ta em quanto, 35 graus?"

Fazendo muito esforço, ele se sentou, se movendo como se seus músculos doessem. Ele sentou na ponta da cama e olhou para suas meias. Então se levantou e foi ate onde ela estava sentada.

"Levanta," ele disse rouco.

Ela olhou pra ele confusa "O que?"

"Levanta," ele repetiu com ênfase, com um olhar letal.

Se sentindo um pouco preocupada, ela se levantou de vagar, imaginando o que ele iria fazer. Ele puxou a coberta com as 2 mãos, colocando toda sua forca. Os 2 lençóis vieram juntos, e em segundos o colchão estava vazio. Indo de volta para a outra cama, ele colocou o monte onde ele estava dormindo, e então entrou debaixo dela, puxando ate envolta do pescoço e enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

Kate assistia com curiosidade, que estava começando a se transformar em preocupação. "Talvez você esteja com febre.", ela disse hesitante.

Ela tocou a testa dele, mas ele se afastou com nojo "Sua mão ta com cheiro de rolinho de primavera", ele disse.

Suspirando frustrada, ela desistiu "Ta, então eu vou te deixar em paz, se é o que você quer."

Ela deixou a luz do abajur baixa, para não incomodá-lo, então pegou o atlas. Seria uma boa idéia planejar o dia seguinte melhor que eles estavam fazendo. Ela não tinha feito isso ultimamente, e as rotas que eles pegaram nos últimos dias não eram necessariamente as melhores. A estrada que eles pegaram ontem era mais movimentada que ela esperava, e eles passaram por dois carros de policia, o que era muito arriscado. Eles tinham que encontrar estradas melhores. Ela estudou com cuidado cada alternativa possível com atenção matemática aos detalhes. Então, com uma caneta, ela marcou uma rota principal, e então uma rota secundaria em caso de mudança inesperada de planos. Ela estava tão concentrada que, quando olhou para o relógio, viu que uma hora já havia passado.

Olhando para Sawyer, ela percebeu que ele estava respirando com dificuldade, como se não conseguisse inspirar ar o suficiente. Mesmo assim, ele parecia estar dormindo. Ela marcou o ponto no atlas com uma caneta e foi em direção a ele. Do modo mais delicado que pode, tentando não acordá-lo, ela colocou a mão em sua testa. Imediatamente, ela sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso em uma onda de choque. Sua pele estava queimando.

Ela tirou a mão, olhando para ele como se ele tivesse de repente se transformado em algo irreconhecível. Por alguns segundos, sua mente ficou vazia. Ele não conseguia formar nenhum pensamento. Então desculpas começaram a se formar nas sombras, desculpas que ela imediatamente considerou ridículas antes de virarem opções reais. Talvez as mãos dela estivessem frias. Talvez ele tivesse alguma inflamação. Talvez fosse porque o quarto estava tão quente. Mas não era nada disso. Ela sabia, quase instantaneamente, que era febre. Uma febre tão alta que queimava sua mão.

Seu primeiro instinto foi perguntar a ele como ele se sentia. Ela sabia que ela não tinha mostrado muito interesse nisso durante o dia, mas agora era a única coisa no mundo que ela queria saber. Ela balançou seu ombro de leve.

"Sawyer," ela sussurrou. "Hey…Você ta me ouvindo?"

Não houve resposta. Ela o balançou com mais forca. "Sawyer! Eu preciso que você acorde por um minuto, ok? Eu preciso que você fale comigo!"

Nada.

Ele tinha o sono pesado, mas não desse jeito. Sacudi-lo sempre levava a uma resposta, mesmo que só um gemido irritado ou uma mão tentando fazer ela parar. Ela daria tudo para ele fazer isso agora.

Levantando, ela se afastou da cama, uma expressão de terror em seu rosto. Ela virou em direção a porta e correu na noite fria. Estava completamente escuro agora, mas as luzes dos postes iluminavam um pouco a rua. Sem saber como ela chegou lá, ela se encontrou procurando algo atrás do carro. No fim de sua mente, via uma imagem de um kit de primeiros socorros que ela tinha feito Sawyer comprar antes de acamparem em Smoky Mountain. Eles nunca usaram, e ela não tinha idéia se tinha um termômetro lá ou não, mas ela inconscientemente se segurou na possibilidade de que, se tivesse um, ele a ajudaria.

Finalmente ela achou a maleta, e correu de volta para o quarto.

Quando entrou, ela jogou o conteúdo no colchão vazio e buscou por eles. Band-aids, água oxigenada, ate gazes... Ela levantou os itens rapidamente um por um, mas não conseguia ver nada que parecesse com um termômetro. Ela ignorou uma tirinha de plástico ate ser a ultima coisa na caixa, e então, sem mais opções, ela pegou para examinar. De um lado, tinha quadrados pretos, cada um com um numero, de 35 a 43. Demorou alguns segundos para ela perceber que era um termômetro de testa – do tipo barato, e provavelmente não muito preciso. Mas era melhor que nada.

Ela voltou para perto de Sawyer e se sentou na cama, próxima a ele. Tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e colocou a tira de plástico em sua testa, e olhou ansiosamente, Os números aumentaram rapidamente, cada quadrado brilhando de uma cor diferente. Passou rapidamente de 36,5, que ela sabia que era a temperatura normal de uma pessoa saudável. Continuou aumentando: 37, 38...Kate via com horror. 39, 40...Parou. Ela esperou, tensa, mas o ultimo quadrado a se iluminar todo dizia 40. Ela tirou de sua testa e segurou perto de seu próprio rosto, como se fosse ajudar a explicar o que tava acontecendo.

"Não pode estar certo," ela disse para si mesmo, desesperada. "Não pode ser."

"Diga ao Jackass que esta no campo de golfe idiota dele," ela ouviu, numa voz quase que incoerente.

Ela olhou para ele na hora "O que?" Ela se inclinou em cima dele "Sawyer, você esta acordado? Você ta me ouvindo?"

"Ela vale pelo menos uns 20 milhões," ele disse sem abrir os olhos. "O marido..." ele hesitou. "O marido trabalha com petróleo."

Kate ouviu seu coração caindo. Ele não estava acordado. Ele estava delirando, ou sonhando, ou os dois. Suas palavras não faziam sentido, e era difícil ate entender o que ele estava dizendo.

Ela colocou a ao em seu rosto, de leve, mas ele parecia ter voltado ao sono pesado. Voltando a sentar, ela olhou pelo quarto, como se fosse encontrar algo que a ajudasse. Ela não tinha idéia do que fazer. Haviam muitas situações, situações de emergência, ate, nas quais ela era completamente capaz de agir rapidamente. Ela sabia que a vida tinha deixado-a mais durona, e ela tinha mais capacidade de sobreviver que a maioria das mulheres sonhava em ter. Mas tinham coisas que ela não conseguia fazer, coisas contra as quais ela se sentia sem esperanças. Enquanto ajudar a parir um bebe tinha lhe dado autoconfiança, ela não sentia nenhum sinal disso agora. As situações eram completamente diferentes. Como aquilo poderia ajudá-la agora?

Forçando-se a se mexer, ela abriu a gaveta do móvel onde estava a TV. Dentro, estava um catalogo de telefone e uma Bíblia. Ela quase riu da justaposição. Eles estavam tentando oferecer ajuda pra qualquer ocasião? Decidindo que o catalogo era sua melhor opção, ela pegou e folheou, buscando por um hospital. Tinham duas opções, e ela discou um dos dois usando o numero da sala de emergência.

A voz de uma mulher nova atendeu. "St. Andrew's. Sheila falando."

Por algum motivo Kate achou difícil forçar as palavras a saírem.

"Alo? Como posso ajudar?"

"Sim...Oi. Eu sou, um..." Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, ela começou. Pelo menos essa parte parecia natural. "Meu nome é Rachel, e eu estou na faculdade comunitária? E eu estou, um...eu estou fazendo um trabalho…uma pesquisa? Mas então, eu tinha que entrevistar uma enfermeira, mas minha colega de carro pegou o meu carro e eu não posso ir ai, então eu queria saber se seria possível que eu falasse com uma por telefone? Só umas perguntas, prometo."

A mulher suspirou. "Espere um minuto."

Kate ouviu um clique, significando que ela estava em espera. Ela observou Sawyer enquanto esperava. Ele estava tremendo um pouco. Ela enrolava o fio do telefone nos dedos, seus olhos assombrados por preocupação. O próximo clique que ela ouviu a fez pular.

Dessa vez, era uma mulher mais velha. Ela parecia cansada. "Aqui é a enfermeira McKinley. O que você precisa saber?"

"Oi… Obrigada por fazer isso. Basicamente, eu tenho algumas perguntas sobre... febres? Por exemplo, alguém precisaria procurar um medico por causa de uma febre? A que ponto se torna perigosa?".

"Bem, depende dos outros sintomas. Só a febre não é muito perigosa. É só o modo do corpo combater uma infecção, as vezes antes da pessoa se sentir doente. Mas se for como esse vírus local que tem afetado muitas pessoas ultimamente, pode ficar perigoso rápido."

Kate se surpreendeu com essa informação. "Vírus?".

"Um tipo de gripe... perdemos uma menina de quarto anos por causa disso outro dia. Não chegou na faculdade ainda?".

Kate demorou um segundo para responder. "Ah… sim. Tem tido muitas faltas ultimamente".

"É grave. O ponto positivo é que a maioria das pessoas combate bem rápido. É difícil nas primeiras 24 horas, mas então passa em alguns dias. Afeta principalmente o ouvido e a garganta... Não tivemos muitos problemas respiratórios com ela".A enfermeira pausou. "Mas você queria saber sobre febres?"

"Sim," Kate disse, tentando absorver toda essa informação mantendo o disfarce de estudante.

"Bem, para crianças você deveria consultar um medico imediatamente se passasse de 39, mesmo não havendo outros sintomas. Para um adulto, o maximo absoluto seria 41."

Ela engoliu. "E. o que aconteceria se alguém não fizesse isso? Se não fosse ao medico?"

"Bem, eu acho que a febre poderia passar eventualmente. Mas o corpo humano não foi feito para agüentar uma temperatura interna tão alta. Se durar muito tempo, pode causar convulsões, dano cerebral... no pior caso, coma. Eu não recomendaria."

Kate fechou os olhos. Ela não conseguiu falar por um segundo.

"Ainda esta ai?"

"Sim,," ela disse. "Muito obrigada... Era tudo que eu precisava saber."

"Bem, boa sorte com o trabalho."

"Brigada," ela disse. Devagar, ela colocou o telefone de volta no gancho.

Não se permitindo medir a temperatura dele de novo, ela foi ate o banheiro e umideceu um pano com água fria. Ela trouxe de volta e colocou na testa dele. Ele suspirou um pouco, ainda com os olhos fechados, e virou para ela, ela esperava que ele se sentisse mais calmo. O pano esquentou quase que imediatamente, então ela virou para o lado frio.

Depois de alguns minutos, o pano todo estava quente, como se estivesse sido deixado num microondas. Ela levou de volta ao banheiro e colocou embaixo da água fria. Quando voltava, ela congelou com uma batida na porta.

"Esse quarto deveria ter sido desocupado ao meio dia!" uma voz gritou do outro lado. "Tem alguém aqui?"

"Merda, Sawyer," Kate disse baixo para si mesma. "Você não pagou por essa noite?"

"Eu tenho uma chave!" A mulher continuou. "Se você não abrir, eu vou entrar!"

"Só um segundo!" Ela olhou em volta mas não viu nada incriminador. As armas estavam guardadas. Ela vagamente considerou pegar uma, mas sabia que provavelmente faria mais mal do que bem.

Cruzando o quarto, ela abriu a porta, tentando deixar seu rosto obscuro. "Oi...me desculpe. Meu, um..." Ela parou. "Meu marido esta doente…" Ela se surpreendeu pelo quão natural a palavra parecia. "Então, nos tivemos que ficar mais uma noite. Eu acho que esquecemos de avisar."

A mulher olhou para ela. Ela tinha uns 60 anos, o cabelo pintado de preto. Ela fedia a cigarros. "Bem, você tem sorte que ninguém reservou o quarto."

"Kate!" A voz a deixou confusa. Ela virou na direção de Sawyer.

"Policia..." ele disse. Agora seus olhos estavam abertos, e ele olhava na direção da porta. "A policia esta aqui..."

"Não," ela disse alto, balançando a cabeça pra ele, tentando desesperadamente fazê-lo calar a boca. "Não esta não, ta tudo bem."

A mulher enfiou a cabeça pela porta com curiosidade.

"Eu vou explodir o cérebro deles se chegarem perto de você," ele disse, nervoso.

Kate sentiu pânico. "Sawyer," ela disse, chegando perto dele. "Shhh."

Ela olhou para a gerente do hotel. "Ele não sabe o que esta dizendo. Ele esta com uma febre muito alta. Acho que ele esta delirando."

"Então ele deveria estar no hospital," a mulher disse, cruzando os braços.

"Não," Kate protestou, rápido. "É só uma gripe, e eu, um...eu tenho tudo sob controle. Ele vai ficar bem." Ela tentou assegurar a si mesma tanto quanto a gerente.

A mulher olhou pra ela. "Eu não quero ninguém morrendo no meu hotel."

Kate olhou pra ela horrorizada. "Ele não vai morrer," ela disse com raiva. Então mudou o tom e se aproximou da mulher. "Olha, eu prometo que vou chamar uma ambulância se ficar serio...mas, ele odeia hospitais, e...é só um vírus. Não tão grave quanto parece. Por favor, nos deixe ficar."

A mulher parecia estar cedendo.

"Por favor?" Kate tentou de novo.

Ela suspirou. "São oitenta dólares a noite."

"Oitenta?" Ela repetiu, surpresa.

"Vocês tem duas camas, não tem?" A mulher olhou para o colchão vazio, levantando as sobrancelhas., como se tentando entender. Kate não tinha vontade de explicar. Ela pegou o dinheiro. Quando tirava do envelope, começou a entender porque Sawyer se irritava sobre dinheiro constantemente. Ate agora, ela nem tinha idéia de como esses quartos ruins eram caros.

"Aqui," ela disse, entregando as notas para a mulher. "Me desculpe sobre isso."

A mulher suspirou e se virou para sair. "Não se esqueça do que eu disse. Eu já tenho muito o que me preocupar sem defuntos nas camas."

Kate tentou ficar calma. Ela tinha uma visão tentadora de si mesma quebrando o nariz da mulher, e de como isso a faria se sentir bem. "Eu entendo," ela disse.

Olhando mais uma vez para Sawyer e balançando a cabeça, a mulher saiu do quarto.

Kate imediatamente trancou a porta, aliviada. Ela se virou e se apoiou nela, olhando para Sawyer. "Quando você melhorar, eu te mato por isso." Ela disse num tom de quem só esta brincando ate certo ponto.

Ela decidiu medir a temperatura dele de novo, esperando que tivesse abaixado.

Não tinha. Continuava em 40. Um grau a menos que o maximo de perigo, de acordo com a enfermeira McKinley. Tentando não deixar o medo dominá-la, ela puxou os cobertores para mais perto dele. Mesmo dormindo, ele não parecia se aquecer. Ela decidiu medir a temperatura a cada meia hora. Quando ela decidiu isso, parecia não haver mais nada a fazer, exceto vigiá-lo, e esperar.

Então ela esperou. Ela aumentou o aquecedor por causa dele, e ficou só de camiseta quando começou a soar. Ela tentou fazer com que ele bebesse água da garrafa, mas se alarmou quando ele começou a tossir. Ela continuou molhando o pano e colocando na testa dele. Ela o observava com cuidado por qualquer sinal de mudança.

Os minutos pareciam se alongar. Cada um parecia uma hora Cada hora parecia uma semana. Ela parou de olhar para o relógio, porque estava com medo de enlouquecer. Ela ligou a TV e tentou se concentrar em alguma coisa, mas ela nem sabia ao que estava assistindo. O barulho parecia irritar Sawyer, então ela desligou e voltou a observá-lo.

Uma ou duas vezes por hora, ele dizia algo incoerente. Toda vez ela tentava entender o que ele dizia, responder, esperando que dessa vez ele estivesse acordado. Mas as palavras não significavam nada para ela. Elas eram fragmentos, desconectadas. Ele mencionou o sótão, e Gus, e o violão de Charlie. Ele disse algo sobre uma Playboy, e depois algo sobre ser deportado. Falou nomes que ela nunca tinha ouvido: Jess, Julia, Hibbs. Ele parecia desesperado sobre alguma coisa relacionada a camarões, e ficava pedindo desculpas. Ela queria ter alguma idéia do que ele estava falando, sussurrar para ele, e tentar tranqüilizá-lo como pudesse.

Sua temperatura flutuava. Por um tempo, continuou em 40. Então caiu pra 39,5, e na próxima hora para 39. Ela ficou esperançosa, pensando que o pior já havia passado. Um pouco da tensão deixou seu corpo, e ela relaxou um pouco.

A próxima vez que ela colocou a tira de plástico em sua testa, dizia 40 de novo. Continuou lá, sem sinais de que ia cair. Ela se desesperou de novo.

Ela não conseguia se conformar com a rapidez com que tinha acontecido. Ele começou com uma dor de cabeça hoje de manha (ou era ontem de manha? Ela pensou confusa, olhando para o relógio), mas era só isso. Não haviam sinais de que ele ficaria tão doente, e nem modos de se preparar para isso. Ele não tinha reclamado de problemas no estomago, graças a Deus, porque só um deles dois era o suficiente. Mas não parecia também ser o tipo normal de gripe, com espirros e tosse. Era como um ataque surpresa, e ele estava despreparado porque os dois estavam se concentrando na saúde dela. Que irônico que ele ficou doente agora, quando ela ficou a semana inteira passando mal. "Talvez eu esteja mesmo só gripada.," ela disse para si mesma, chocada. Por algum motivo, a idéia não parecia assegurá-la, mas deveria.

Nas horas quietas e demoradas que ela observava Sawyer, sua mente começou a se voltar contra ela, inconscientemente contando tudo que ele fez por ela no passado. Não só as coisas grandes – deixar ela ficar em sai casa, tentar tirar metal de seu braço, arriscar tudo para tirar ela do pais. Mas também as coisas pequenas, detalhes do dia a dia que ela tomava como garantidos: o modo como ele deixava ela roubar as cobertas sem tentar pegar de volta, como ele pagava (depois de um comentário sarcástico, claro) por tudo que ela quisesse comprar, como ele dava tanta atenção a ela quando ela estava doente, e sua vontade de fazer de tudo para ela se sentir melhor. Como os biscoitos, por exemplo. Essas, e outras centenas de coisas voltaram para assombrá-la. Ela lembrou de como ela o estava tratando o dia todo, ouvindo sua própria voz em sua mente, as reclamações e comentários insensíveis. 'Você tem que agir como se tivesse morrendo? O que mais você quer? Em quanto você colocou o aquecedor, 35 graus?' Pela primeira vez, ela se deixou pensar na possibilidade que talvez ela não o merecesse.

O silencio no quarto começou a pesar em suas emoções. Era sufocante. O único som vinha dos outros quartos e do saguão – o barulho de passos; a risada de um homem, provavelmente bêbado; o som da TV alta em outro quarto. Os sons entravam e saiam, com um eco, distorcidos, como se viessem de outra dimensão, não de outro quarto.

De certo modo, eles vinham. Kate se sentiu, e Sawyer também, removidos da realidade – da realidade de outras pessoas – como se fossem fantasmas revisitando essa cena de suas vidas passadas. Como se fosse um isolamento total. Mas ate hoje, era um isolamento que eles dividiam um com o outro. Tinha tanto tempo que ela não experimentava solidão que ela tinha se esquecido de como era. Enquanto ela o via se virando, sofrendo, enquanto a ansiedade se desgastava nela, enquanto ela tentava se manter acordada, não se permitindo se concentrar nele nem por um segundo, ela começou a desesperadamente necessitar ouvir o som de uma voz reconfortante. Ela nunca se sentiu tão sozinha.

Sentindo que ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para os minutos passarem mais rápidos, ela decidiu comer alguns biscoitos que ela nem tinha lembrado de abrir antes. Afinal, estava se aproximando a hora que iria clarear lá fora, e ela não sabia se ficaria enjoada de novo ou não. Importaria que ela passou a noite toda acordada? Ela não sabia, mas era obvio que eles não podiam ficar doentes ao mesmo tempo. Só a idéia a deixava nervosa. Ela foi pegar a sacola que ele trouxe.

Os dois vidros de vitaminas embaixo da caixa de biscoito chamou sua atenção. Ela os levantou, examinando os rótulos. Vagarosamente ela começou a entender o que eram e para quem eram. Sem explicações, ela sabia por que ele tinha comprado. Toda sua culpa voltou com força total. As palavras se embaçaram diante de seus olhos, e ela deixou os vidros caírem dentro da sacola e rapidamente cobriu os olhos com as mãos, seu rosto amarrotando com emoções que ela tentava segurar. Ela levantou por alguns segundos sem se mover, então inspirou tremendo, e sem pensar novamente, se moveu em direção ao telefone.

Era fraco, e idiota e covarde, ela sabia. Mas ela achava que não conseguiria lhe dar com isso sozinha mais um segundo. Ela estava com medo de ter um colapso. Se ela não podia ter Sawyer, só tinha mais uma pessoa com quem ela queria conversar.

Ela discou o código de área e os números de memória, rápido, tentando não analisar o que estava fazendo. Se deixando afundar na beira da cama, ela esperou apreensiva, se forçando a respirar calma e profundamente. O telefone chamou. Chamou de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Sem perceber, ela segurou com mais forca e fechou os olhos, desejando com todas as forces que ele atendesse.

Depois de seis toques,, ela ouviu um clique. Ela ficou tensa e esperançosa.

"Oi, aqui é o dr. Jack Shepard, me desculpe, eu não posso atender sua ligação nesse momento, deixe sua informação depois do bip, eu prometo ligar assim que possível."

Quando ouviu o som de sua voz, por uma fração de segundo ela sentiu alivio, mas imediatamente voltou para desapontamento quando percebeu que era uma mensagem gravada. Ela esperou o bip, penando que talvez por algum milagre ele ainda atendesse, mas nada. Depois de alguns segundos de silencio, ela tirou o telefone da orelha e colocou no gancho, com o braço tremendo.

Com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, ela se apoiou nas mãos. 'Assim foi melhor', ela tentou se convencer. 'Era uma idéia idiota. Foi sorte ele não estar lá'. Mesmo assim ela se esforçava para não chorar desesperada.

"Onde você estava?" Veio uma voz baixa do outro lado da cama. Ela levantou a cabeça, imaginando se ela tava ouvindo coisas ou se ele estava alucinando de novo.

Ela se levantou e foi para o lado dele. "Eu estou aqui," ela disse com uma voz quieta.

"Onde você estava? Eu procurei em tudo quanto é lugar..." ele reclamou.

Ela sentiu o cansaço familiar de tentar entender o que ele falava. "Eu não fui a lugar nenhum," ela disse, sentando perto dele e colocando a mão em seu ombro que queimava. "Eu fiquei aqui."

"Não ficou nem pra se despedir," ele disse, amargo. Seus olhos ainda fechados.

Ela olhou para ele, confusa, mas com uma vaga idéia do que ele poderia estar se referindo. Suas palavras estavam presas em sua memória. "O que?" ela perguntou.

"Todos tinham alguém lá…Um abraço, um tapinha nas costas...ou só um aperto de mão. Você acha que eu ganhei alguma dessas coisas?" Ele virou a cabeça no travesseiro, suas pálpebras se mexiam. Ele estava tentando se concentrar nela. "Obvio que não. Porque eu ganharia? Você devia ter outros planos." Seu rosto se contorcia de dor, e ele parou de tentar mexer o pescoço.

Ela engoliu. "Você esta falando ...da jangada?" Ela disse baixo. "Sawyer, isso foi ha meses atrás."

"Pensei que você fosse aparecer no ultimo minuto." Sua voz estava fraca, e parecia que ele estava voltando a dormir. Isso parecia ter tirado todas as suas forças. "Devia ter desconfiado."

Mas Kate sentiu a necessidade de se justificar, explicar o que aconteceu. "Eu te procurei," ela disse a ele, quase que pedindo que ele entendesse. "Eu te procurei antes de ir pegar a dinamite, mas você não estava lá. Ninguém sabia onde você estava."

Ele não se mexeu nem respondeu. "Sawyer," ela disse. Era obvio que ele não a ouvia. "Me desculpa."

Se apoiando no peito dele, ela sussurrou sem esperanças, no quarto silencioso, "Eu sinto muito mesmo."

O calor de sua pele através da camisa a lembrou que ela precisava medir sua temperatura novamente. Exausta, ela se levantou e pegou o termômetro. Colocando na testa dele, ela sentiu necessidade de rezar para algo que ela nem sabia se acreditava. Não podia ainda estar em 40, podia? Não era possível. Tinha que ter diminuído.

"Por favor," ela disse para si mesma, silenciosamente, enquanto os quadrados começavam a brilhar. "Por favor..."

A cor chegou a 40 de novo. Ela continuou segurando na testa dele. Subiu para 41. Ela rangeu os dentes em agonia e manteve os olhos grudados nos quadrados. Parou em 41,5.

Com um gesto frustrado de raiva, ela tirou o plástico da testa dele e jogou tão longe quanto conseguiu. Ela sentiu sua garganta se fechando enquanto lagrimas quentes escorriam por seu rosto. Mas raiva era melhor que medo. "O que há de errado com você?" ela perguntou desesperadamente. "Por que você não esta lutando contra isso? Você sabe que eu não posso ir a um hospital! Você sabe que eu não posso!" ela chorou. "Eu não posso ir com você."

Deslizando da cama, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dela num gesto de quem esta rezando, pressionando a cabeça contra o meio do corpo dele. Os soluços que ela engolia eram o único som que podia ser ouvido.

Agora ela sabia exatamente o que ela tinha que fazer. Não haviam outras opções. A idéia de estar dentro de um hospital a encheu com um horror que ela não podia nem descrever. Era uma coisa entrar em contato com pessoas normais durante o dia: uma garçonete, um senhor caminhando com um cachorro, um motorista de ônibus. Não era seguro, mas era um risco pequeno. Se alguém a reconhecesse, ela provavelmente já teria ido embora antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa. Mas o hospital era diferente. Ela teria que ficar la, encurralada, esperando. Haveriam pessoas em todos os cantos, passando por ela. Não só médicos e enfermeiras, mas também visitantes, guardas, recepcionistas, zeladores, outros pacientes...era demais. Ela odiava hospitais também por associação psicológica. Olha o que aconteceu da ultima vez que ela foi a um. Mas nem isso a teria detido de acompanhar Sawyer. O perigo, porem, era simplesmente real demais.

A única escolha que ela tinha era chamar uma ambulância, e então fugir. E agora isso parecia a coisa mais difícil com a qual ela já havia se deparado.

Mesmo ela se dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, ela não tinha fé que ficaria. Ela podia esperar na cidade por ele, mas as coisas tinham um modo de acontecer, e nada nunca acabava sendo tão simples quanto deveria para ela. De algum modo, ela não sabia se podia confiar em si mesma, e talvez essa fosse a coisa mais assustadora de todas. Ela tinha uma premonição, quase uma certeza, de que se os dois se separassem agora, eles nunca mais se veriam.

Mas era isso ou a vida dele. As palavras da enfermeira ecoaram em sua mente. Ela sabia que se a temperatura dele continuasse alta assim, ele não sobreviveria sem cuidados médicos.

Ela se apoiou em Sawyer, sentindo toda sua energia ser sugada no momento que ela mais precisava. Ela não conseguia se fazer se mexer, mas a ligação precisava ser feita, imediatamente. Em sua mente, ela se viu indo em direção ao telefone varias vezes, então, cada vez percebia, com uma sensação de tontura, que ela não tinha levantado ainda. 'Só mais alguns minutos', ela prometeu a si mesma. Ela só queria mais alguns minutos com ele. Era tudo. Sua respiração começou a desacelerar.

De novo, ela levantou o telefone e tentou discar. Ela não conseguia ver os números, tentou se concentrar neles. Ela então percebeu que, novamente, ainda não tinha saído do lugar. Seu pescoço estava duro, e a camisa de Sawyer estava encharcada contra seu rosto. Ela tinha chorado tanto assim? Ela se perguntou confusa. Levantando a cabeça com esforço, ela percebeu que a camisa toda estava molhada, não só a parte na qual ela estava deitada. Ela permitiu que seu olhar fosse para o rosto dele. Seu cabelo também estava molhado, e seu rosto estava pálido.

Kate olhou para o relógio. "Ah, meu Deus," ela disse, levantando. "Não, não, não...Oh, Deus." Quase uma hora tinha se passado. O que tinha acontecido? Ela tinha dormido?

Com um novo desespero, ela se moveu o mais rápido o possível para o telefone, sabendo que dessa vez era real quando ela pegou o plástico frio na mão. Ela começou a discar, apertando o 9, e então o 1. Antes de apertar o segundo 1, ela pausou e olhou novamente para Sawyer. Sua mão estava em cima dos botões, e ela mordeu o lábio pensando. Suor não era um sinal que a febre estava passando? Será que a pior parte já tinha passado?

Decidindo testar, ela desligou o telefone e procurou o termômetro. No inicio ela não conseguia encontrar. Merda, por que ela tinha jogado? Ela queria se chutar. Finalmente, ela encontrou, embaixo da cadeira. Respirando fundo, ela colocou na testa dele. O ultimo numero aceso era 37. Era um azul claro. Ela esperou apreensiva que aumentasse, mas não aumentou. Tirando de sua pele grudenta, ela riu um pouco, mas foi uma risada misturada com lagrimas de alivio.

O som da voz dela o despertou. Ele abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez olhando diretamente para ela. Seu olhar parecia cansado, mas não mais afetado pela febre. Seu primeiro movimento depois de vê-la foi tirar as cobertas de cima dele. "Jesus, o que você esta tentando fazer, me sufocar?"

"Você quem colocou elas ai," ela disse, mas não conseguia não sorrir.

"Que horas são?" ele perguntou. Ele não parecia saber o que aconteceu.

"São 5:30 da manha. Você ficou com febre alta a noite toda. Eu achei que fosse ter que chamar uma ambulância." Com essas palavras, ela engoliu as emoções novamente.

"Serio?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Sim. Mas agora você esta com 37, já passou do ponto de perigo." Ela respirou fundo, tremendo, e expirou aliviada., finalmente deixando-se acreditar na realidade daquelas palavras.

Ele a observou mais de perto. "Qual o problema? Você tava preocupada, Freckles?" ele perguntou.

"Se eu estava preocupada?" ela repetiu, incrédula, ainda com um traço de lagrimas em sua voz. Ela se aproximou dela "Sawyer, eu estava mais preocupada do que nunca."

Pelo olhar no rosto dela, ele deve ter conseguido ver a verdade nessas palavras. Ela podia ver sua expressão gradualmente se tornando de satisfação, quase que de realização. Kate então percebeu, como um insight, que era isso que ele queria dela. Ele fechou os olhos com um ar satisfeito, dizendo alguma coisa sobre como ele nunca se sentiu tão cansado. Em segundos, ele estava dormindo.

Mas dessa vez, ela não estava preocupada. Esse seria um sono profundo e descansado – um que ele realmente precisava.

Se aninhando no pescoço dele, ela fechou os olhos em agradecimento profundo e genuíno. Como ele estava dormindo e não podia ouvir suas palavras, ele ela respirou em seu ouvido, "Eu te amo."

Para sua surpresa, ele colocou os braços envolta dela. Pouco tempo depois, os dois estavam dormindo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10** - _Traduzido por Priskate_

Sawyer estava em um lugar que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Era uma paisagem escura, com nuvens sinistras deslizando pelo céu e um forte vento uivante o esbofeteando de todos os lados. Ele estava em pé, de um lado rochas de praia, ondas do oceano batiam pesadamente em ondulações lançando uma fina gotícula de névoa. Essa parte parecia vagamente familiar. No outro lado, porém, onde a praia deveria estar, havia uma seqüência de baixas e acinzentadas colinas, angulares e nítidas, sem qualquer vegetação. Tudo era cinza - o céu, as baixas montanhas, até a água. Era um lugar desprovido de qualquer vida, cor ou esperança.

Então sua visão esbarrou em um detalhe brilhante, fora dali. Era Kate, usando vermelho, escalando uma das mais altas rochas.

Atordoado, ele se moveu na direção dela, a distância parecia retroceder e alongar-se o quanto mais próximo ele chegava.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aí em cima!?" ele gritou. O vento estridente capturou sua voz e roubou dela todo o seu volume, tornando o som fraco e incoerente aos seus próprios ouvidos.

Mas ela devia ter ouvido, porque virou-se, com pesar, como se estivesse forçando a si mesma. Embora ela estivesse distante, tão distante dele, ele podia discernir seus traços tão claramente como se estivesse somente há alguns centímetros. Ele viu sua face como um todo, não dividida em diferentes segmentos como ele percebia normalmente, mas como uma face integrada, de forma inevitável, completa em sua beleza, como uma pintura. Isso era familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos estavam profundos, verde-acinzentados brandos, quietos e tristes contra o vermelho ardente de sua camiseta. Ela olhou para ele com tristeza.

"Desça daí!" ele gritou contra o vento, alarmado em quão alto ela estava.

Ela pareceu considerar suas palavras por um momento.

"Não posso," ela disse, não em alta voz, porém ele ouviu suas palavras com perfeita claridade.

"Por que não?" ele berrou de volta, não entendendo.

"Não há como voltar atrás," ela disse. "Eu só tenho que continuar subindo. É onde os pássaros estão."

"O quê?!" ele reivindicou. Tão difícil quanto ele tentasse, o que ela estava dizendo não parecia fazer nenhum sentido.

"Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou.

Antes que ele pudesse argumentar com sua resposta, ele foi distraído por um novo ruído, primeiro misturando-se e então se separando do vento, erguendo-se e rodopiando ao redor dele. Era o som de um bebê chorando. Acima do clamor do vento e das ondas que vinham e voltavam como um sinal ruim de rádio.

"O que é isso?" ele a perguntou, dando olhada em volta em transtorno. "Ouviu?"

Ela ouviu algo. Erguendo a cabeça, ela fitou a água com uma assustadora expressão de busca.Os cabelos dela a açoitavam.

"De onde está vindo?!" Sawyer repetiu mais insistentemente, tentando atrair a atenção dela.

Ela olhou de volta pra ele, culpa escrita inteiramente em sua face. Ela parecia pega em uma armadilha.

Ele sentiu um frio terror começar a brotar dentro dele. "O que você fez?!" Ele perguntou em uma voz baixa e apavorada.

Ela continuou o encarando, sem se mover. Os olhares deles estavam presos em algum tipo de competição.

O choro tornou-se mais alto e mais desesperado. Desistindo de uma resposta, Sawyer relutantemente deu às costas a Kate, começando a procurar.

O som vinha de todas as direções a sua volta. Ele se movia ao longo das rochas freneticamente, procurando a fonte, sacudindo a cabeça em um esforço tenso para ouvir o barulho toda vez que ele parecia mudar de localização. Ele movia rocha a rocha como um louco, cada vez mais rápido enquanto a busca tornava-se cada vez mais inútil. Não havia vestígio de nada vivo.

A escuridão parecia aumentar com a força do vento. "Onde está?" ele murmurou para si mesmo, sentido seu estômago revirar à beira do pânico. Seu coração batia em um ritmo nauseante e ele sentiu como se não pudesse mais respirar. O barulho da criança era como uma acusação, focada diretamente nele. Isso cortava sua alma como uma faca.

"Por Deus, onde está?" "Que diabos você fez?!"

Ele virou-se, procurando ajuda de novo na aflição dele. "Kate!!" ele gritou.

Ela tinha sumido. As colinas estavam com um cinza uniforme, vazio de qualquer presença humana. Não havia nenhum sinal dela ter estado ali, Ele olhou para o espaço inexpressivamente.

_"KATE!!!" _ele urrou em desespero. Sua voz ecoou ao longo das rochas.

Não houve resposta.

De repente, como se alguém tivesse girado um botão, o choro do bebê foi cortado pela metade. O uivo do vento torno-se maior.

Uma forte rajada de vento lançou-se contra suas costas, forçando-o a ajoelhar-se para escapar da implacável direção da força o ar. Ele continuou a fitar o espaço vazio onde ela havia estado enquanto este crescia mais escuro e difícil de enxergar.

"O que você fez?" ele sussurrou contra o vento, sentindo um grande abismo de desespero aproximando-se dele.

A paisagem parecia estar se embaçando rapidamente, começando nas bordas e avançando em sua direção, afundando-o em uma completa escuridão. Tudo estava desaparecendo. Enquanto ele sentia começar a ser tragado, ele ouviu o som do vento transformar-se em outra coisa. Era vago no começo, difícil de ouvir com precisão, mas então o barulho aumentou e tornou-se substancial. Era uma música calliope.

Ele lutava contra a escuridão esmagadora enquanto os ruídos começaram a se separar em formas mais definidas em sua mente. Ele ouviu um distinto "Bip bip! Bip bip!"

"Que di...?" ele murmurou abrindo os olhos. A mancha de água no teto do quarto do hotel foi a primeira coisa que ele viu. Ele apertou os olhos, fechou de novo e girou levemente, gemendo.

Enquanto girava, ele notou a cara preocupada de Kate em cima dele, olhando para baixo. Ela estava se apoiando na cabeceira, suas pernas estendidas na frente dela, bem próximas a ele. Na mão dela estava o controle remoto.

"Hey," ela disse quietamente. "Você está bem?"

"Yeah ," ele disse, fechando os olhos pesadamente. "Só tive um... um sonho muito estranho". Então ele deu uma olhada na televisão, confuso. "Você tá assistindo ao Papa Léguas?" ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu encabulada, meio envergonhada. "É. Você me pegou."

Ele não poderia dizer por que as palavras, ou a expressão do seu rosto o comoveram tanto. Sem levantar a cabeça do travesseiro, ele a agarrou pelo meio e pressionou o rosto na cintura dela, debaixo do braço. Ela sentiu calor sólido e tranquilizadoramente verdadeiro contra ele. Ele respirou tão profundamente quanto pôde.

"Ali!" Ela disse de repente, como se estivesse decidido alguma coisa. "Você viu como ele fez aquilo? Isso foi genial... absolutamente genial."

Sawyer deu uma olhada na TV em tempo de ver o coiote explodindo.

"Sabe, Freckles," ele começou devagar, olhando para ela. Eu costumava pensar que todo esse seu negócio de desenhos era bonitinho. Mas agora eu tenho certeza que você usa isso pra pegar idéias. Um pouco perturbante se você pensar bem."

Ela sorriu de novo. "Bom, não machuca, certo? Quer dizer, quem sabe mais sobre fugas rápidas do que o Papa Léguas?"

Em vez de responder, ele beijou sua cintura firmemente, então um pouco acima do 1º beijo e então acima deste.

Ela esquivou-se um pouco, estremecendo. "Isso faz cócegas!"

Com os braços ainda enganchados em volta dela, ele a puxou para baixo até ele e ela permitiu deslizando até a sua cabeça estar no travesseiro próximo ao dele.

"Sobre o que era seu sonho?" ela perguntou suavemente, olhando nos seus olhos.

"Não lembro," ele disse. O que não era realmente mentira. Os detalhes do pesadelo já estavam desaparecendo, tornando-se indistintos. Quanto mais ele evitava pensar, mais ele retrocedia. Isso era agora principalmente um sentimento, uma impressão, um tom emocional indolente - nada visual ou detalhado. Ele cautelosamente tentava não focalizar, sabendo que isso não era algo que ele queria se familiarizar.

"Você ainda tá pálido. Como se sente?"

"Novo em folha," ele assegurou. Ele havia passado a maior parte do dia anterior dormindo, e agora, o vírus parecia ter deixado completamente seu organismo. Ele se sentia fraco e de alguma ainda esgotado, mesmo com todo tempo de sono, mas a não ser isso, ele estava ótimo.

"Sabe, nós não temos que partir hoje." Kate disse. "Eu sei que a gente disse que ía, mas se você não estiver disposto, nós deveríamos ficar mais uma noite".

"Nah" ele disse. Estou pronto pra cair fora desse quarto".

Ela sorriu um pouco, simpaticamente. "Eu conheço essa sensação". Ela levantou-se levemente. "Acho que vou tomar uma ducha antes de partirmos então".

Sawyer continuou a olhar pra ela, como se estivesse tentando entender alguma coisa. Por que de repente ele teve a mais desanimadora sensação que ela estava atuando em um papel, recitando falas? Isso era ridículo... não fazia sentido. Ele baniu a idéia pré-formada, sabendo ser somente um efeito colateral de sua doença.

Ela o assistia, talvez achando que havia algo perturbador passando por sua mente. Inclinando-se ela o beijou levemente. Reagindo ao impulso, ele colocou a sua mão atrás do pescoço dela para mantê-la no lugar e então deixou sua língua entrar no ato. Ela permitiu que o beijo continuasse por mais alguns segundos, e então separou-se dele forçadamente.

"É," ela disse em um tom irônico enquanto sentava, virando os olhos. "Você está melhor".

Ele deu a ela um olhar maldoso enquanto ela se dirigia ao banheiro. Ele esperou alguns segundos, ouvindo a água começar a correr. Uma vez dentro, ela pôs a cabeça para fora da porta.

"Bem... você vem ou não?" Ela perguntou.

"Baby, eu achei que você nunca ía perguntar, " ele disse preguiçosamente, arrancando-se da cama e indo na direção dela. Ela sorriu enquanto o puxava até o banheiro e fechou a porta firmemente.

Graças às distrações do banho, eles tiveram um outro começo atrasado, mas em todo caso desde que já estivessem fazendo não era má hora, isso não incomodava Kate tanto quanto se tivessem uma semana adiantada. Ela só estava grata por estar fora daquele quarto, respirando ar frio e fresco. Isso também não tinha feito ela deixar de perceber que desde a doença de Sawyer, ela tinha sido um retrato de saúde. Seja qual fosse a causa, ela não podia estar mais grata por sua náusea parecer ter sumido, pelo menos provisoriamente.

Eles dirigiram pelas estradas de volta do sul de Indiana, ficando cautelosamente com Kate o mapeamento da rota. Ela era tão cuidadosa para pegar somente as áreas mais escuras e fora do comum que às vezes eles se encontravam em estradas de pedras tão estreitas que outro carro não seria capaz de alcançá-los mesmo que eles encontrassem um. Para Sawyer, navegar naquelas estradas era um saco, mas ele podia ver o quanto mais segura Kate se sentia quando eles estavam longe da civilização, então ele deixava de reclamar o quanto possível.

Com o fraco calor do sol do meio de novembro entrando na caminhonete, os dois sentiam uma paz simples e sonolenta na presença do outro, no simples fato de sentar ao lado do outro, conversar sobre coisas sem importância, assistir aos campos de milho passarem. Para Kate isso era realmente algo que ela nunca tinha esperado sentir na companhia de Sawyer. A competição engraçada, a diversão dos antagonismos, a tensão sexual... todos estes elementos tinham estado lá desde o início. O interesse do bem-estar um do outro e a mais importante transição de todas, essa do amor, tinha seguido o caminho deles. Mas foi só recentemente, tardiamente, que ela achou que ali poderia estar crescendo entre eles algo que seria melhor designado pelo termo amizade. Para isso ter ocorrido, ela sabia o quanto Sawyer tinha tido que mudar, crescer, num modo de falar. Claro, que ele ainda tinha algum progresso a fazer (isso ela sabia forçadamente, segurando o assento, enquanto ele pisava no acelerador e os arriscava virando rapidamente contra uma vala para passar algum babaca em uma SUV que o teria cortado), mas ela tinha que admitir, ela não queria que ele mudasse muito. Ele não seria o Sawyer sem essas atitudes.

Com esta linha de pensamento veio uma multidão de associações, e a que ela fisgou em sua mente mais proeminentemente era a pergunta de se ela teria mudado também. Ela sabia que a resposta era um quase ressoante não. Com poucas exceções, ela só tinha mal dado alguns passos para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho. Havia um canto escuro e interditado em seu coração que ela mantinha escondido às vexes até inconscientemente, quase como se ela estivesse observando tudo isso de uma certa distância, esperando para ver como as coisas iriam se desligar antes dela verdadeiramente se entregar. Sawyer, apesar de seus lapsos ocasionais, tinha lançado todas as fichas no jogo, enquanto ela ainda estava segurando algumas cartas em reserva. Seu espontâneo sussurrou palavras para ele poucas noites atrás só servindo para elevar sua percepção do contraste entre o que ela acreditava que sentia e o que aquela pequena parte enterrada dela se recusava a adaptar. Mesmo quando podia ver a discrepância, ela não arriscava consertar. Afinal, talvez não fosse algo que ela pudesse mudar com sua própria iniciativa. Talvez isso fosse algo que apenas tinha que acontecer com ela. Mas ela estava começando a interrogar-se, tristemente, se ela seria capaz de confiar em si mesma a tal ponto.

Porém, não era justo com ele esconder tanto. Apesar dele raramente mencionar, ela sabia, instintivamente, que isso era algo que podia sentir. Ela podia pelo menos fazer a ele a cortesia de ser aberta e honesta sobre a única coisa que ele tinha o direito de partilhar com ela. Era a última coisa no mundo sobre o que ela queria conversar, e a perspectiva a encheu de terror, mas afinal por quanto tempo eles poderiam evitar isso de forma realista? Com o passar do dia, crescia nela cada vez mais a certeza da verdade. Os sinais eram inconfundíveis, e ela estava cansada de tentar lançá-los pra longe. Mais importante, ela estava cansada de sentir-se tão sozinha e isolada com seus temores. Isso não era realmente algo com que ela devesse lidar sozinha, era? Ela decidiu que era hora de pôr tudo na mesa. Com a cabeça feita, ela resolveu desfrutar o resto do caminho.

Eles continuaram viajando por uma hora ou mais. Devido a recente mudança de tempo, era somente 5 PM quando o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte.

"Vamos comer, " Kate disse de repente. "Então nós podemos procurar um lugar ficar. Há uma pequena cidade aqui em cima, depois deste desvio."

"Já?" ele perguntou surpreso. "Nós hoje ainda nem andamos 50 milhas."

Ela não respondeu.

"Não parece que você está muito preocupada em deixar Indiana, querida. Pensando em comprar alguma estadia verdadeira? Eu vi uma fazenda pra vender ali atrás," ele continuou eu uma voz sarcástica.

"Eu só acho que nós deveríamos ir devagar por alguns dias, até você voltar a sua força total."

"Eu estou em força total," ele disse altivo. "Eu te disse, não foi? Você quer uma queda de braço?"

Ela vagamente considerou dizer sim, imaginando quão divertido seria se acontecesse dela bater ele. Mas o golpe no orgulho dele o tornaria insuportável." Vire," ela disse. "Estou cansada, quer você esteja ou não."

"Tudo bem. Mas se _Children of the Corn_ ( A Colheita Maldita - filme) , eu tenho certeza que irei lá depois de você.

Ele pegou o desvio e dentro de poucos instantes, eles estavam na pequena cidade. Eles fizeram um pedido no fast food e procuraram em vão por algum lugar pra comer. Finalmente eles foram forçados a sair da região de volta poças milhas, para uma área abandonada ao longo do rio Wabash. Eles estacionaram em um dique de pedra, dominando a água, com ima ponte de suspensão só visível apenas a jusante esquerda. Na margem oposta estavam ribanceiras íngremes e arborizadas, um agradável contraste às monótonas áreas que eles estiveram dirigindo por todo o dia.

Enquanto comiam, eles olhavam para o rio e as cabines empoleiradas sobre as ladeiras. O céu virou um profundo e corado rosa enquanto o sol se punha.

"Eu queria saber se eles alugam essas cabines," Kate disse preguiçosamente, como se estivesse pensando alto.

"Provavelmente," ele disse. "Perfeitos para pequenos retiros de fins de semana para o _Sr. Gerente Médio_ (Mr. Middle Manager) e suas namoradas enquanto a patroa fica em casa com as crianças."

"Isso é meio cínico, não acha?" Ela pausou. "Então de novo, eu acho que você saberia."  
Ele deu a ela um olhar sujo e então voltou a comer.

Kate continuou depois daquele momento casualmente. "Acho que são muito caros . Mesmo por apenas uma noite."

"Custam mais do que valem, com certeza". Ele engoliu o pedaço que estava mastigando, e então olhou para ela desconfiado. "Por quê?"

"Por nada. Eu só estava curiosa. Claro, é obvio que nós não temos grana pra gastar em algo assim. Motéis são mais anônimos, em todo caso. Muito mais seguros."

"O que faz você pensar que nós não temos grana?"

"Bem, você é quem fica sempre dizendo que nós temos que ter cuidado com o que gastamos".

"Você tá me chamando de mão-de-vaca?" ele perguntou defensivamente.

"Não!" ela protestou em um tom inocente. "Eu só estou dizendo que você tá certo. Até nós chegarmos ao Canadá, tudo o que nós temos está em jogo, então não podemos nos dar ao luxo de lareiras e vinho e... e banheiras quentes," ela disse, como se pensar na simples possibilidade fosse um absurdo. "Quer dizer, dá pra imaginar?"

Por alguns segundos, Sawyer não respondeu. Kate esperou, na expectativa.

"Ninguém nunca disse que nós tínhamos que ficar em motéis todas as noites. Eu disse isso?"

"Não, mas..."

"Porque eu não lembro disso fazer parte da nossa viagenzinha."

"Não é regra, é só... mais prático."

"Bem, talvez eu esteja cansado de ser prático. Já pensou nisso?"

"De qualquer forma não importa, porque eu tenho certeza que o escritório para alugar está fechado agora. Mesmo que nós quiséssemos um para hoje à noite, nós não poderíamos conseguir um."  
"Talvez sim. Mas acontece que eu sei como forçar uma fechadura, e tenho certeza que você é uma expert nessa área também."

"Você realmente quer ficar em uma dessas porcarias?" ela disse como se não pudesse acreditar.

"Já fiz a cabeça, então pode desistir de argumentar, princesa. Não vai ter nenhum proveito."

"Ótimo." ela disse virando de lado. "Me dobrou." Ela mordeu o lábio num esforço de impedir de sorrir em triunfo. Deus, foi tão fácil.

Por um momento eles não falaram. Então Sawyer olhou para o seu hambúrguer enojado. "Nunca achei que perderia o paladar de javali." ele murmurou.

Kate deu a ele um simpático olhar. "Seu apetite ainda não voltou ao normal." Como se isso a lembrasse de alguma coisa, ela inclinou-se e procurou no fundo se sua mochila, trazendo dois comprimidos laranjas. "Você provavelmente deve tomar um desses também. Não faz mal."

"São pra mulheres," ele disse, olhando para ela como se fosse maluca.

Ela tentou não rir. "Eles não vão fazer crescer ovários ou outra coisa, Sawyer. São só vitaminas. E eu não me importo com o que você diga, você ainda tá fraco."

Ele olhava cético enquanto ela forçava o comprimido na mão dele e colocava o dela na boca, mas ele eventualmente tossiu de volta na garganta e engoliu com um gole de refrigerante, olhando irado o tempo todo. "Se eu começar a tentar vestir suas roupas nos próximos dias, é melhor você atirar em mim." ele disse a ela.

Balançando a cabeça em diversão, ela o ignorou.

Finalmente, ela suspirou profundamente. "Quando nós nos acomodarmos aí hoje à noite, tem uma coisa... tem uma coisa que nós provavelmente deveríamos conversar." Ela tentou não deixar que a hesitação se insinuasse em sua voz.

"Você vai comer o resto disso?" Sawyer perguntou.

Impacientemente, ela dirigiu a ele suas batatinhas.

Continuando, ela disse, "Eu só acho... que existe um ponto em espera."

Sawyer de repente tornou-se concentrado em tentar abrir um pacote de ketchup. Ele parecia nervoso. "Por que você acha que eles têm que empacotar estas malditas coisas como se estivessem em guerra nuclear?"

"Sawyer," ela disse quietamente. "Eu tô falando sério! Por que diabos eles fariam esses negócios tão difíceis de abrir? Você acha que esses desgraçados tiram algum tipo de prazer sádico disso, em seus pequenos quartéis-generais de ketchup?"

Ela suspirou. "Deixe que faço isso." Ela inclinou-se até ele, tentando pegar o pequeno pacote de plástico dele.

Ele resistiu dizendo, "Eu faço," com uma voz ofensiva. Como tentava fazer co que ela não pegasse o pacote, ele o apertou muito forte e o fundo escancarou, espalhando todo o ketchup na frente da camiseta de Kate. Ela fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios em um linha fina, sacudindo os braços em irritação.

"Droga," ele disse.

"Muito obrigada," ela disse em voz baixa.

Ela elevou os olhos aos dele, perguntando se ele ainda tentaria culpá-la por isso, mas a expressão em sua face a surpreendeu. Ele estava com os olhos fixos na mancha vermelha com algo beirando ao horror.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?" ela perguntou preocupada.  
Se esforçando a tirara a vista, ele engoliu seco e então disse quietamente, "Nada. Só... só lembrei de uma coisa, só isso."

"Como o quê?"

"Só um sonho estranho que eu tive. Esqueça... não significa nada".

"Você sonha com ketchup?" ela perguntou, tentando descontraí-lo.

"É," ele disse com um sorriso forçado. " O tempo todo". Ele pausou. "Acha que vai sair?" Ele olhou para a barriga dela de novo, e então rapidamente para longe.

"Eu não sei," ela disse, olhando para baixo. "Como você disse, eu sou expert em fechaduras. Não em manchas". Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele enquanto falava estas últimas palavras, arrancando alguns guardanapos do saco. "Mas eu vou até a água e lavo o pior disso antes que tenha chance de grudar. Quer ajudar?"

"Acho que vou esperar aqui. Você tá certa... de repente tô me sentindo um pouco cansado."

"Bem, eu volto logo. Então nós podemos subir até lá e ter uma noite relaxante de descanso". Ela sorriu para ele.

"Parece um plano".

Ela desceu da caminhonete, prestes a bater a porta atrás dela.

Como se só agora tivesse acabado de pensar nisso, Sawyer a perguntou, "Você queria falar sobre o quê? "

Ela olhou para ele hesitando. "Isso pode esperar," ela disse com uma voz suave.

Fechando a porta, dirigiu-se para baixo na ligeira inclinação, eventualmente saindo da visão do caminhão. Ela ajoelhou-se junto à água e usou os guardanapos para esfregar na mancha, mas não podia ver que isso faria muita diferença. Terminou tornando-se em uma cor horrível rosa escura, e até piorando, a camiseta dela estava encharcada agora e estava esfriando. Ela desistiu quando ficou tão escuro de ver o que estava fazendo. Dando mais uma olhada no céu, onde as primeiras estrelas começavam a aparecer, ela começou a subir de volta.

Enquanto ela se aproximava da caminhonete, manteve as mãos na frente da mancha. Por alguma razão, ela não queria que Sawyer visse quão ruim isso estava. Não tinha nenhum motivo de fazê-lo se sentir pior. Mas os passos delas diminuíram em confusão enquanto ela ficou perto e olhou pra dentro da cabine.

Ele não estava lá.

Parando , ela olhou em volta. Não havia banheiros ali, na verdade não havia prédios em evidência por ali, exceto pelas cabines empoleiradas sobre eles ao longo do rio.

"Sawyer?" ela disse não elevando muito a voz.

Ela ouviu. Não havia som no início, mas então, depois de alguns segundos, ela pensou ter ouvido o ranger dos pedregulhos do outro lado do caminhão.

Movendo-se naquela direção, ela perguntou com um sorriso em seu tom, "Você tá fazendo xixi aí?"

Virando na curva do pára-choque, ela gelou na visão do corpo dele deitado no chão de bruços.

"Sawyer?" ela perguntou, incapaz de se mover. Ela sentiu como se estivesse caindo em uma profunda e escura cova.

Isto foi algum tipo de recaída? A mente dela protestou contra a possibilidade com toda força que tinha sumido, e ela sentiu lágrimas de desespero instantâneas saltando dos seus olhos. Mas... aquele sangue estava pingando da têmpora dele? Ela deu um passo mais perto, esquadrinhando na escuridão. A próxima coisa que ela tomou consciência foi uma vigorosa e poderosa pressão que a forçou a ficar de joelhos. Depois, numa fração de segundos, ela sentiu dor na parte detrás de sua cabeça, irradiando para fora.

Fazendo todo o esforço para virar e olhar detrás dela, ela pôde distinguir, com a visão embaçada, um homem em pé há alguns passos. Embora ela sentisse a escuridão surgindo nas margens de sua consciência, pôde vê-lo bem o suficiente para lembrar, vividamente, da última vez que ela o viu. Foi no banco, quando ela atirou nele. A imagem veio instantaneamente. 

"Jason..." ela disse eu um sussurro, lutando pra ficar alerta.

Ele andou até ela, embaçando o último azul sombrio do céu.

"Hey, Maggie," ele disse, com um sorrisinho cruel. "Quanto tempo."

O próximo golpe veio muito rápido para ela predizê-lo. O corpo dela girou de novo e a última coisa que sentiu foi sua cabeça batendo nas pedras antes da escuridão fechar-se em volta dela.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 – **_Traduzido por Kary_

Sawyer abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando ignorar a dor estúpida que vinha da parte de trás da sua cabeça. Ao tentar mover os braços ele percebeu que eles estavam presos atrás dele, amarrados por um mental frio e duro que ele conhecia muito bem. Algemas. Eles estavam atados ao redor de uma viga fina, que estava posicionada contra suas costas. Ele vagarosamente ergueu o queixo, que estava caído entre seu peito e espiou através das mechas de cabelo que caiam em seu rosto.O lugar era frio e escuro, seja o que fosse. A única luz vinha de um lampião que funcionava a bateria. Ele olhou acima dele, num espaço negro que parecia se estender para todo o sempre

"Um depósito de sementes," ele ouviu no escuro, num tom de voz um tanto baixo. "Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, ao menos."

Era Kate. Ele moveu os cabelos e a localizou, sentada ao lado dele, numa distância de aproximadamente quinze pés. Ela parecia estar na mesma posição que ele, algemada em outra viga, com os braços nas costas. Ele a observou atentamente procurando por sinais de danos, ficando imediatamente preocupado.

"Está tudo bem," ela assegurou a ele, antes que ele perguntasse. "Eu fique esperando você acordar"

"É," ele disse num tom entediado. "Engraçado como eu consegui pegar no sono depois de ter sido atingido por um pé-de-cabra na cabeça."

Isso mereceu um riso sarcástico dela. "Eu não acho que foi um pé-de-cabra."

"Então o que foi?"

"Se eu tivesse que adivinhar? A mira de uma arma."

Ele ficou mais sério. "Quem eram? Caçadores?"

A expressão dela mudou vagarosamente, como se ela estivesse tentando esconder algo. Infelizmente, a experiência o ensinou a reconhecer esse olhar. "Não," ela disse. "Eu acho que não."

Ele esperou, olhando-a atentamente, sabendo que ela não disse tudo. Ela tentou evitar o olhar dele, mas finalmente desistiu e olhou para ele.

"Eu conheço o cara."

Sawyer a assistiu tentando decidir por que ângulo levar isso. A mente nebulosa dele já estava flutuando em pensamentos contrários e ele não conseguia decidir se essa novidade era um alivio ou um perigo ainda maior. "Você o conhece?"ele ressoou um pouco sarcástico.

"Nós temos uma história" Kate disse contrariada. Ela não parecia particularmente preocupada, o que era estranho para ele. Ela tinha algum segredo com o cara para que ele não os machucasse? Porque até agora a situação não parecia boa.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais perguntas, ambos se voltaram ao fim daquela sala circular, onde passos podiam ser ouvidos vindos do lado de fora. Uma porta de metal foi aberta atrás deles e então fechada de novo enquanto um homem entrava na edificação. Sawyer podia ver que o homem tinha ombros largos e provavelmente deveria ser bem forte. Ela andou até eles, com uma casualidade deliberada.

"Bem... Fico feliz em ver que estamos todos acordados agora," ele disse com uma voz sinistra e sarcástica. "Talvez eu tenha batido um pouco forte demais em você." Ele olhou para Sawyer e confidenciou a Sawyer, "Muito difícil de julgar, sabe?"

Sawyer apenas o encarou com cautela, sem responder.

Em seguida, dirigiu-se a Kate. "Como está a cabeça, Maggie?"

Ela ficou com um olhar duro e indeciso sobre ele. "Está bem."ela disse num sopro de voz. "E eu já te disse, meu nome não é Maggie."

"Tudo bem," Jason repetiu. Ele olhou para Sawyer. "Ela é alguma coisa, não? Balançando a cabeça, ele apreciou Kate e murmurou, "Única no gênero."

Então fazendo uma pausa, ele disse, ainda olhando Kate. "Como tem passado?"

"Nunca estive melhor, "ela respondeu num tom suave. "E você?"

" Eu acho que não posso dizer o mesmo," Ele disse forçando um tom arrependido. "Eu sei que você entenderia, no entanto... Com tudo que aconteceu." Ele lhe deu um olhar significativo. "Não vai nem perguntar como está a minha perna?"

Kate continuou fitando-o sem responder.

"Bem, está muito boa. Muito obrigado pela preocupação. Eles tiraram a bala... Só dói de vez em quando, quando o tempo muda. Fora isso, está novinha em folha."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

"Aposto que está." Ele disse num tom de voz mais baixo e assustador. O prazer dele está diminuindo.

Sawyer sentiu o perigo no jeito que ele olhava para ela. "Odeio interromper a reunião escolar, mas você se importa de me dizer, que diabos vocês estão falando?" ele finalmente cortou a conversa. Quando nenhum respondeu, ele disse num tom mais alto e insistente. "Kate?" Ela transferiu seu olhar para ele, olhando-o com culpa.

"Ahh..." Jason disse, jogando a cabeça para trás numa expressão de entendimento, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo. "Então esse deve ser o mais recente. Eu percebi que ele é o seu tipo. O que você designou para esse pobre bastardo, Mags? Seqüestro? Assassinato? Talvez um disfarce, no qual você use pouca roupa?" Enquanto falava, ele ficava andando em círculos na frente dela. "O que você tem na agenda desta vez?"

Kate fechou os olhos por um segundo sentindo-se miserável mas não podia dizer nada.

Jason se moveu na direção de Sawyer. Num tom piedoso, ele disse, "Odeio ter que dizer isso a você amigo, mas sua namorada aqui? Ela não exatamente aquilo que ela inventou ser."

"Obrigado pelo aviso, amigo. "Sawyer repetiu de maneira feroz. "Mas eu sei exatamente que ela é. Sinto muito pela perna, no entanto."Ele sorriu um pouco, maliciosamente.

"Oh, você acha que sabe quem ela é?" Jason perguntou, ignorando a última parte. Ele sorriu. "Deixe-me adivinhar... E me interrompa se eu estiver errado aqui,"ele adicionou, colocando a mão no queixo, de maneira pensativa. "Ela se fez de difícil no começo. Agindo como se não quisesse você perto dela... Bancando a misteriosa e distante? Fazendo você pensar que se pudesse quebrar aquele gelo você nunca mais ia querer nada com outra mulher na sua vida."

Ele falava devagar e com amargura. Baixando o olhar até Kate, ele continuou. "Então quando você está começando a perder as esperanças, ela vem com uma daquelas histórias, certo? Qual você ouviu? Trauma de infância? Acusações falsas?" Ele parou e olhou para Kate, perguntando calmamente como se estivesse se divertindo com aquilo, "Ela lhe contou algo sobre a mãe dela?"

"Cale a boca," Kate finalmente disse, apertando os dentes. A voz dela era vacilante.

"Oh me desculpe, querida," Jason disse com falso remorso. "Estou arruinando seus planos aqui? Depois de todo trabalho que você deve ter tido para colocá-lo nisso." Ele moveu a cabeça. "Mas que pena."

Sawyer escutou aquilo sentindo suas convicções balançarem. Claro que ele não acreditou naquilo. Ele já sabia que ela tinha usado outras pessoas, que ela foi uma mentirosa a vida toda. O que eles tinham era diferente, não importa o que esse patético bastardo dissesse que sabia. Rapidamente pôs na sua cabeça que cada instante de seu passado juntos apoiaria suas crenças.

Aquilo era apenas uma tática, um jeito de acabar com ela, de conseguir algum tipo de vingança doentia, por qualquer razão. Ele não tinha nada em comum com bonitinho burro. Graças a Deus.

"Porque você não está na cadeia?" Kate perguntou a Jason.

"Eu estava," ele disse. "Fiquei apenas um ano e meio."

"Como você arranjou isso?" ela perguntou com genuína curiosidade e Sawyer pensou, que admirável bagatela.

"Tive um bom advogado."Ele fez uma pausa mostrando-se hesitante ou talvez embaraçado. "Ele apareceu com uma defesa bem sólida. O juiz engoliu ao menos."

Kate mordeu o lábio lutando contra um sorriso. Ela mostrou-se lentamente. "Posso imaginar."

"É?" Jason perguntou, começando a ficar enfurecido.

Ela olhou para ele, claramente entretida. "Ele provavelmente disse a eles que você foi iludido, certo? Que você era apenas um pobre e traído perdedor que foi forçado a isso por uma namorada dominadora?"

"Você acha isso engraçado?" ele perguntou calmamente, dando um passo a frente dela, seu rosto estava escurecido. Sawyer ficou tenso, reconhecendo o perigo vindo de um homem no fim da linha. Porque diabos ela estava provocando ele?

"Como você a encontrou?"Sawyer perguntou de repente, para distraí-lo.

Jason parou, e então resolveu morder a isca. "Você não acreditaria se eu contasse." Ele disse.

"Tente."

"Tudo bem." Ele se virou para Kate. "Você lembra de Nick?"

"Sim,"ela disse tristemente."Eu lembro dele."

" Imaginei que sim, considerando que você deu um tiro no estomâgo dele."

"Ele...?" Ela parou, atormentada.

"Ele viveu."Jason fez uma pausa. "Sinto desapontá-la"

Kate baixou os olhos de novo e Sawyer pode ver o alívio que ela sentiu.

"Eu deveria ter ouvido o bastardo estúpido desde o começo. Ele me disse pra não confiar em você... Quando eu perguntava porque, ele disse que ele não colocaria um dedo nisso." Jason riu amargamente. "Quem diria que um idiota como aquele teria instintos tão bons? Ele fez uma pausa, perdido em suas memórias e continuou. "De qualquer maneira... Com todo o tempo que ele passou no hospital e o fato de que ele estava perto da morte... A sentença dele foi mais suave que a minha. Depois que ele saiu, voltou pra sua velha cidade para se recuperar." Ele olhou pra ela profundamente. "Eu não creio que você se lembre de onde Nick era, por acaso, não Maggie?"

Ele pode ver a momentânia confusão de Kate e o reconhecimento dela por um segundo, do que aquilo se tratava. Ela baixou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça. "Indiana."ela sussurrou.

"Dê o prêmio à dama," Jason disse. Um sorriso frio e irônico surgiu nos lábios dele. "Está certo, a boa e velha, Jasper, Indiana."

O nome era surpreendentemente familiar a Sawyer também. Foi a cidade que eles estiveram quando Casey os deixou e onde ele ficou doente. Eles ficaram lá por três dias, indo embora apenas essa manhã. "Essa história chega há algum lugar pra você?" ele perguntou impacientemente "Ou você sempre algema pessoas para fazê-las escutar suas anedotas chatas?"

Jason dirigiu um a ele um olhar cheio de raiva controlada, mas ele voltou a Kate e continuou. "Então, esses dias eu recebi uma ligação de Nick. Não falava com ele há mil anos então imaginei que ele queria por o papo em dia. Mas não, na verdade ele queria me passar uma informação." Ele disse olhando firmemente para Kate. "Sabe, Nick não teve exatamente uma vida fácil desde que você sumiu, Mags. A namorada chutou ele... Ele teve que se fixar numa merda de emprego e numa merda de apartamento... E pra piorar, o carro dele capotou. O que significa, é claro que agora ele tem que tomar o ônibus."

Uma luz de entendimento passou pelo rosto de Kate. Sawyer pode detectar arrependimento ali.

"Então Nick me contou que quando estava no caminho de casa, depois do trabalho, dia desses, notou uma coisa muito estranha do lado de fora de sua janela. Ele disse que viu Maggie, para todas as pessoas paradas no ponto de ônibus brigando com o motorista por algum motivo." Jason olhou para Sawyer de maneira incrédula. "Obviamente eu disse que ele estava louco... que deveria deixar suas mágoas para trás um pouco. Mas ele continuava insistindo que era ela. Ele disse que te reconheceria em qualquer lugar."

Kate não disse nada. Ela parecia infeliz.

"Eu sabia que era uma longa viagem." Jason disse. "Mas ai entendi, que diabos? O que eu tenho a perder? Então tomei o voô bem cedo e cheguei assim que pude. Andando pela área por uns dias, mantendo meus olhos bem atentos. Não vi nem a sua sombra. Exatamente como eu esperava." Ele soava amargo. "Então quando eu estava cansado d pagar pela porcaria de aluguel do carro eu decidi jogar a tolha. Imaginei que você já estava longe de qualquer maneira. Dirigi por todo o caminho até o aeroporto antes de parar para encher o tanque. E então," ele parou sorrindo com verdadeira alegria. "Quem eu vejo no posto de gasolina em plena luz do dia, parada perto da caminhonete mais feia que já vi na minha vida?"

Kate continuava em silêncio. Sawyer sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo, porque ele se sentia da mesma maneira. Eles ficaram confortáveis e baixaram a aguarda demais. Depois de chegar tão longe em total obscuridade, eles ficaram a mercê da segurança. E isso foi o que os pegou.

"Bem," Jason disse com uma risada fria. "Eu acho que as vezes as estrelas simplesmente se alinham."

"Você nos seguiu o dia todo?" Kate finalmente perguntou.

"É. Muito bom não? Oh, e eu devo agradecer a vocês, independente de qual de vocês teve a brilhante idéia de parar perto do rio, no meio do nada. Realmente facilitou meu trabalho."

"Eu tenho que dizer, eu estou impressionada." Kate disse num tom de voz frio e suave. "Eu não tinha que idéia que você era capaz de segurar um manter um rancor por tanto tempo, Jason. Pelo que eu lembro, você não era capaz de fazer nada por muito tempo."

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou seriamente, se ajoelhando em frente a ela, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com uma luz perigosa. "Então eu acho que você me subestimou." Seu tom se tornou ameaçador novamente. "Você lembra da última coisa que eu te disse no banco? Eu avisei você que deveria ter me matado, porque se não matasse..." Ele ergueu os braços e gesticulou em volta então se virou para ela e disse, "Mas não é muito tarde agora, não?"

Kate não respondeu. Ele se inclinou em direção a ela e ela se afastou dele o quanto pode. Com uma ternura perturbadora, Jason ergueu e penteu uma mecha do cabelo dela, empurrando-a do rosto. Kate virou a cabeça com uma expressão enojada.

Sawyer sentiu uma onda de adrenalina surgindo dentro dele. Ele puxou os braços contra as algemas com toda força, num gesto inútil.

"Eu esperei por isso por muito tempo, Maggie." Jason sussurrou.

Kate o assistiu com cuidado, se inclinando mostrando agora um traço de medo real.

De repente, a tensão do momento se dissipou absurdamente com o som de uma música que vinha do bolso de Jason. Era o tema de "Star Wars". Todos congelaram por um momento. Kate e Sawyer olharam um para o outro, desnorteados. Um tanto desconfortável, Jason colocou a mão no bolso e tirou o celular.

"Campainha legal," Sawyer murmurou com desdém.

Jason ficou em pé, dando-lhe um olhar letal a ele. Ele levou o telefone até a orelha. "Sim?" Depois de poucos segundos, ele diminuiu o tom de voz. "Eu tenho que aceitar isso," ele disse, escorregando em sua conduta suave e malévola. "Tenho certeza que você entende."

Enquanto ele caminhava em direção a porta, Sawyer o chamou. "Nós esperaremos aqui!"

Kate deu a ele um olhar exasperado. Ele sorriu sarcasticamente para ela. Por alguns segundos nenhum dos dois falou qualquer coisa que seja.

Finalmente ela disse, com um olhar distante. "Sinto muito." Ela disse suavemente.

Sawyer não respondeu em seguida. "Bem, que diabos você estava fazendo num ponto de ônibus?" ele perguntou eventualmente.

Ela parecia surpresa ao constatar que era essa a resposta que o interessava mas respondeu mesmo assim.

"Pensei que você o banco de um parque."

"Um banco de parque?" Ele a olhou como se ela fosse louca. "Você tem alguma deficiência de aprendizado a qual não me contou, Freckles?"

"Foi no dia que você ficou doente,"ela disse em defensiva." E eu estava preocupada. Eu não estava pensando claramente."

Ele continou a encará-la.

"Eu cometi um erro, está bem? Eu não sou perfeita."

"Isso com toda maldita certeza." Ele resmungou.

"Você quer falar sobre erros? Está bem, ótimo... Porque você saiu?" Ela perguntou de maneira acusativa. "O que ele disse para convencer você a descer da caminhote sem uma arma?"

"Eu nem sequer vi o filho-da-mãe. Eu já estava fora da caminhonete!"

"Porque?"

"Porque eu estava pensando em começar procurar por você... Pensei que você tinha ido muito longe e algo pudesse ter acontecido." Ela soava taciturno.

Kate olhou para o chão, então voltou os olhos para ele novamente um tanto encabulada. Depois de alguns segundos ela disse, "Não nos traz nada de bom ficar culpando um ao outro. O que está feito está feito."

Sawyer ficou quieto por um minuto ou mais. Então ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela com uma expressão dura. "Você dormiu com aquele cara?"

Ela olhou para ele, obviamente ofendida com a pergunta. "O que você acha?" ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhá-la. "Você viveu com ele?"

Kate inspirou profundamente num gesto entediado e claramente não querendo responder. "Sim," ela disse desviando o olhar.

"Por quanto tempo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça com descrença. "Sawyer..."

"Por quanto tempo?" Ele repetiu com enfâse.

Ela finalmente olhou dentro dos olhos dele. "Três meses," ela sussurrou.

Mordendo suavemente o lábio, ele desviou o olhar dela com uma expressão enojada, balançando a cabeça. Ele nem sequer replicou.

"Não aja tão surpreso," ela disse amargamente. "Você sabe como eu vivi… Você sabe o que eu tive que fazer."

"O que eu posso dizer, querida?" ele perguntou. "Ouvir sobre isso é uma coisa. Mas eu acho que é um pouco diferente ter que enfrentar cara a cara o que você fez," ele disse com ênfase nas últimas palavras.

"É mesmo?" ela disse num tom de voz emotivo. "Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre Norman. Você se lembra dele, certo?"

Sawyer a encarou.

"Ouvir sobre seus dias de glória como um golpista nato não foi o mesmo que assistir alguém dar um tiro na própria cabeça na minha frente. Mas eu suponho que isso seja diferente, não? Ela disse com sarcasmo. "Porque é sobre você."

Eles olharam um para o outro desafiadoramente entre a intransponível distância que os separava. A conversa parecia ter caminhado para um rumo mortal e nenhum dos dois sabia como voltar para um caminho seguro.

Antes que tentassem porém, Jason girou a maçanete e entrou novamente. Havia uma arma presa em seu quadril que não estava ali antes.

Saywer oscilou a cabeça em volta olhando a ele de uma forma penosa. "Encontrou sua luz, sabre? Ele perguntou.

Jason parou e olhou para ele friamente. "Você realmente pegou as sobras no topo do barril ultimamente, não, Maggie?" ele olhou para Kate com alguma simpatia.

"Porque você continua me chamando assim?" ela perguntou com os olhos fechados, mostrando-se exausta.

"Do que você gostaria que eu te chamasse?" Ele se ajoelhou de frente para ela novamente. "Eu posso pensar em outros nomes que seriam apropriados, mas algo me diz que você não apreciaria ser referida como uma "piranha fria e sem coração"de qualquer maneira. Ele deu um leve sorriso e desviou o olhar.

Encarando-a desconfortavelmente ele continuou a examinando, correndo os olhos com aparente satisfação. "Você parece diferente. Onde está todo aquele delineador preto que você costumava gostar tanto?" Ela o ignorou e ele segurou o queixo dela e forçou-a na direção dele. "Deus, eu costumava amar quando você se fazia parecer como uma prostituta para mim,"ele sussurrou. Então riu amargamente. " Por acaso eu sabia até então que isso era tudo que você era? Quer dizer, se você quiser ser prática."

"O que você quer? Ela perguntou encarando-o.

"Como que é?" Ele largou o rosto dela.

"O que você quer, Jason? Você se deu o trabalho de nos trazer aqui... O que você quer de mim?"

"O que eu quero?" ele repetiu de maneira incrédula. "Ela quer saber o que eu quero. Bem deixe-me explorar algumas sugestões. Que tal todos esses meses perdidos da minha vida gastos com você? Que tal o dinheiro e a comida que você desperdiçou enquanto esteve comigo? Afinal, você praticamente viveu como uma parasita, não foi? E que tal o dinheiro do banco que você fdeu? Ou, ainda tenho uma idéia, Mags." Ele parou e começou a falar num tom baixo e perigoso, se aproximando dos olhos dela."Que tal o ano e meio que passei na cadeia por causa da sua traição? Você quer me devolver isso, não?"

Kate olhou para o chão tensamente, sem responder.

"Eu acho que não," ele sussurrou. "Mas sabe o que? Seria uma mentira dizer que esse tempo foi perdido, porque sabe como eu passei cada hora nesse celular? Eu passei pensando o que eu faria se encontrasse você de novo. Então não se preocupe... nós estamos cheios de opções para você escolher." Ele fez uma pausa sorriu um pouco. "Só por curiosidade… Não foi você que me disse uma vez que não gostava de supérfluos?"

Então ela o encarou novamente com uma sugestão de nervosismo na expressão.

Ele parecia satisfeito."Apenas pensando."

"Nós temos dinheiro,"Sawyer disse, ficando perturbado pelo jeito lunático que ele falava com Kate. "Seja o que for que ela tomou de você... Eu pago de volta."

Jason olhou para desdenhosamente. "Oh, isso não é meigo. Você acha que quero seu dinheiro? Isso é entre eu e ela. No entanto, eu não deixaria mais ninguém pagar a saída dela disso."Ele olhou para Kate novamente. " Eu acho que é hora de nós dois darmos uma caminhada. O que você me diz?"

Kate deu uma olhada rápida para Sawyer e ele pode ver o pavor que crescia dentro dela e ela tentava esconder. "Eu não vou a lugar algum com você,"ela disse calmamente.

"Você acha que não?" Jason perguntou. "Fique de pé."

Ela não se mexu.

Ele deu um passo mais perto dela. "Eu disse, fique de pé,"repetindo com uma voz mais baixa.

"Vai pro inferno,"ela murmurou.

Se abaixando, ele a fez ficar numa posição de pé violentamente, batendo as costas dela com força contra a barra na qual ela estava encostada. Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos.

"Não se preocupe," Jason disse por cima do ombro para Sawyer, que também tinha levantado de pé com sua raiva impotente. "Ela gosta disso, sabe." Ele tirou do bolso as chaves para as algemas, ainda falando. "Como nos velhos tempos, certo Mags? Ah, você lembra do vídeo que fizemos?"

Kate aparentou ficar enojada por essas palavras.

"Eu imaginei que você lembraria. Eu lembro o quanto relutante você estava... E o quanto você tentou me fazer desistir dele... Fingindo ser toda tímida. Dizendo que você não era esse tipo de garota."Ele considerou. "No entanto, pensando bem, você provavelmente estava só fingindo, certo?"

Agora Kate olhou para ele com um sorriso que revelava traços maliciosos. "Quer saber a verdade, Jason?"ela perguntou suavemente. "Essa não foi a única coisa que eu estava fingindo."

Sawyer teve meio segundo para apreciar a perfeição do comentário dela antes que um estalo preenchesse o ar enquanto a mão de Jason pousasse no rosto dela. A cabeça dela caiu para o lado e então caiu para frente. Ele pode ver traços de sangue pingando do nariz dela, e então rangeu os dentes num acesso de raiva que na verdade perturbava a visão dele. "Seu filho da mãe," ele disse num tom selvagem.

"Porque você tenta me magoar, querida?" Jason perguntou sentido-se culpado, ignorando Sawyer. "Porque sempre tem que ser assim? Você nunca aprende a manter a sua boca fechada, não?" Kate respirava com dificuldade, se recuperando da bofetada. Ela não olhou para ele.

"Você sabe que eu teria feito qualquer coisa por você?"ele continuou. "Eu era louco por você... Você tem que saber disso. Quando você apareceu com a idéia de assaltar um banco, Eu pensei que fosse estava fora do seu juízo perfeito. Mas também pensei que era o cara mais sortudo da Terra."Ele esperou um segundo, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos do passado. Pela primeira vez ele aparentou estar verdadeiramente triste. "É provavelmente uma má idéia, mas agora que você está aqui... Eu tenho que perguntar." Ele olhou para ela fixamente. "Pelo menos um pouco foi real? Ou você tinha tudo planejado desde o começo? Você me escolheu porque você pensou que eu era o candidato mais provável a conseguir o que você queria?"

Kate o encarou. A aparência dele tinha se suavizado um pouco, então ela observou quase com pena. Ela olhou de relance para Sawyer como se ela não quisesse que ele ouvisse isso e disse para Jason baixinho, "Chegue mais perto."

Jason parecia surpreso, mas tinha um vago olhar esperançoso em seus olhos. "Ah, então você quer contar segredos?" Ele se aproximou dela, inclinando a cabeça para que ela lhe falasse no ouvido.

Ele estava a uma distância de poucos milímetros dela, então ela trouxe o joelho até a virilha dele com toda força. Ele se curvou levemente, deixando as chaves caírem no chão. Imediatamente Kate moveu o pé e cobriu as chaves, tentando trazê-las para si. Jason se recuperou o suficiente para revidar, e Sawyer assistia com horror enquanto ele socava o estômago dela. Quase sem ar nos pulmões, ela se dobrou, caindo contra o poste. O rosto dela estava pálido de dor, e ela gemia com fraqueza, dobrando-se para o chão.

Sawyer o viu começar a levantar o pé com a intenção de chutá-la. "Hey!" ele gritou friamente, sua voz ecoando no interior do local. Jason se virou para ele nervoso. "Muito impressionante o showzinho que você acabou de dar. Nossa, eu com certeza queria ter a coragem para bater numa garota quando ela está caída," Sawyer continuou sarcasticamente, tentando mantê-lo longe de Kate. "Mas isso é que faz um homem de verdade, não?"

"Estou te avisando..."Jason começou num tom ameaçador, se movendo em direção a ele.

"Claro,"Sawyer o imterrompeu sem ouvir." Acho que não tem outro jeito de você fazer isso, não? Porque nós dois sabemos que se os dois braços dela estivessem livres, ela já teria acabado com você."

O punho que atingiu o rosto dele foi bem vindo, a dor soava como algum tipo de triunfo. Ele jogou o cabelo para trás e levantou os olhos até Jason com um pingo de divertimento nos olhos. "Olha você quase me machucou. Onde aprendeu essa manobra? No porão da sua mãe com figurinhas de luta?"

Ele bateu mais baixo dessa vez, separando os lábios dos dentes dele.

"Pare," Kate apelou num tom de voz vacilante.

Sawyer continuou falando, ganhando tempo. "Eu aposto que você tinha um desses sacos de pancada com areia no fundo, certo? Provavelmente tinha a forma do Darth Vader..."

Jason bateu nele de novo, a cabeça batendo contra a barra de metal atrás dele com um som estalado. A consciência dele oscilou e pontos cinzas tentavam engolir a visão dele.

"Pare!"Kate chorou desesperadamente. "Por favor…" Ela continuava chorando.

"Você tem algo mais a dizer, espertinho?"Jason perguntou, ainda de pé pronto para acabar com ele completamente.

Sawyer olhou para Kate."Não,"ela pediu com uma voz fraca, implorando para ele não levar aquilo mais longe. Ele a encarou de volta, agonizando. Ela parecia desamparada e miserável, as lágrimas se misturavam com o sangue no rosto dela e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele estava a quinze passos de distância dela e não podia tocá-la. Era uma tortura maior do que qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse experimentado. Não importava mais que tudo aquilo fosse culpa dela. Se ele pudesse simplesmente chegar até ela e livrá-la de tudo aquilo, ele a perdoaria por qualquer coisa no mundo.

"Deus.,"Jason disse quando ele não respondeu. "Então talvez nós possamos ajeitar as coisas aqui. Quer tentar de novo?"Ele perguntou a Kate. "Está pronta para ir dar uma caminhada agora?"

Ela não tinha mais coração suficiente para resistir, aparentemente. Ela ergueu a cabeça que estava virada sobre o ombro. "Ok,"ela sussurrou.

"Foi o que eu pensei," ele disse encorajando-a. Girando as chaves ele circulou e se pos atrás dela se agachando. "Vai ser uma boa garota dessa vez?" ele perguntou no ouvido dela.

Kate olhou para Sawyer, e ele pode ver imediatamente o que ela iria fazer. Ele balançou a cabeça para alertá-la. Era perigoso demais para se dar ao trabalho. Mas ele sabia que seus esforços tinham sido inúteis. Era da natureza dela fazer tudo que fosse preciso para se defender, sendo arriscado ou não.

Jason virou a chave, tentando segurar ambos os braços de Kate para que ela não pudesse movê-los. Mas num instante, ela trouxe a mão direita para trás e agarrou a arma na cintura dele. Antes que ela pudesse trazer a arma para si, ele agarrou-lhe a outra mão e a jogou no chão, o rosto esfregando contra o concreto com uma força cruel. A arma caiu na direção de Sawyer, mas não perto o suficiente para que ele a alcançasse.

Com o joelho esmagando as costas dela, Jason apertou as algemas novamente aos pulsos de Kate, respirando com dificuldade. "Ela é uma megera não é?" ele perguntou a Sawyer, quase com orgulho. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam."

"Eu vou matar você," Sawyer disse numa voz séria e perigosa, olhando fixamente nos olhos do outro homem. Não era um aviso ou uma ameaça, simplesmente uma afirmação do inevitável. Uma chama de medo cruzou os olhos de Jason, mas ele se recuperou imediatamente. Arrancando Kate do chão, puxando-a pelos cabelos ele replicou, "Veremos."

Ela estava titubeando a principio, a dor a fazia oscilar, mas sua força voltava aos poucos. Jason a amparou, levantando-a e instruindo, "Diga adeus ao seu amigo."

Sawyer a olhou e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Ela o encarou miseravelmente, sem tentar dizer nada. Quanto a ele, não conseguia formar pensamentos coerentes. Simplesmente a assistiu de longe, sentindo-se impotente e desamparado com relação a tudo que poderia acontecer, ele sabia que havia falhado com ela.

"Você não acha que deve pelo menos isso a ele?"Jason perguntou. "Bem, tenho que dizer que estou surpreso." Inclinando-se ele ajuntou a arma do chão. "Ande." Ele ordenou apontando-a na direção da porta. Quando ela hesitou, ele a empurrou com força, obrigando-a a começar. Ela tropeçou, mas conseguiu se equilibrar para não cair e então continuou andando por conta própria. Jason a seguiu, empurrando-a novamente quando ela parou e se virou para olhar para Sawyer.

A maçaneta girou, abrindo a porta novamente e eles passaram por ela. Quando fechou novamente, o trinco estalou e ele pode ouvir os passos deles desaparecendo aos poucos.

Então houve o silêncio.

Por um tempo, Sawyer forçou os pulsos contra suas algemas com toda sua energia, desesperado, rangendo os dentes num ato frustrado como um louco. Ele forçou a corrente contra o metal violentamente tentando arrebentá-la. Ele tentou passar os punhos pelas aberturas não se importando, caso rasgasse sua pele ou quebrasse algum dedo no processo. El deu chutes contra a barra, tentando se livrar da coisa toda então ele poderia deslizar para fora dela. Nenhuma dessas atitudes provocou efeito algum. Não havia maneira nenhuma de sair dali.

Eventualmente, ele pode sentir sua força abandonando-o aos poucos. Era muito tarde da noite agora, e ele estava exausto. Ele podia sentir a fraqueza em suas juntas, os indícios do vírus que tinha recém o deixado. Sua cabeça latejava devido a todos os golpes que tinha recebido nas últimas horas, e a umidade lhe causava arrepios, o ar estava frio. Quanto mais ele tentava manter-se acordado e ouvir, mais ele percebia que estava perdendo a batalha. O lugar estava mortalmente silencioso, e contudo, ele forçava seus ouvidos, tentando ouvir qualquer barulho lá fora, mas não conseguia ouvir absolutamente nada além de alguns pingos de água vindos de algum lugar. Isso o fez perceber quanta sede ele tinha e como ele devia estar ficando desidratado. Ele estava tão louco de preocupação com Kate que seus pensamentos adquiriram uma qualidade febril e distorcida. Ele não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia se passado, poderiam ter sido horas ou vinte minutos.

Quando ele ouviu a porta pesada, abrindo-se novamente, ele estava convencido a principio que era apenas sua imaginação, que era alucinação como ele teve algumas noites atrás. Mas ele se distanciou desses pensamentos e se concentrou na sólida e palpável realidade que estava acontecendo.

Para seu total assombro, kate entrou primeiro sem algemas e com os braços livres. Jason a seguia. Ambos se moviam casualmente e sem pressa. Ela havia lavado o sangue do rosto e ele estava aliviado ao ver que já havia alguma cor em suas bochechas. Ela encontrou os olhos dele, mas desviou rapidamente, como se sentisse culpa por algo.

"Parece que tivemos uma pequena mudança de planos," Jason anunciou. Ele parecia animado. Voltando-se para Kate, ele perguntou, "Você quer contar a grande novidade ou deixa para mim?"

Ignorando-o Kate se ajoelhou de frente para Sawyer. Ela olhou para o chão a principio, mordendo o lábio. Então inspirou profundamente e o olhou. Ele percebeu a confusão evidente em sua expressão.

"Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça um pouco. Ela tinha um olhar sincero. Fazendo uma pausa por um segundo, ela adicionou tristemente, "Mas você sabia que isso aconteceria eventualmente."

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Sawyer perguntou calmamente, tentando ver sentido naquilo.

Ao invés de responder, ela se inclinou na direção dele, levando os lábios aos dele. Ela o beijou profundamente, e ele a beijou de volta, ignorando a insanidade da situação. Diabos, ele estava vivo não estava? Mas alguma coisa era perturbante e familiar. Então veio um flash em sua mente e isso era quase como o exato retrato de como o primeiro beijo deles aconteceu, com as mãos presas nas costas, sem poder alcançá-la. Assim como antes, ele tinha gosto de sangue nos lábios e sabia que ela podia sentir também.

Quando ela se afastou, levou um segundo para que abrisse os olhos. Ele a encarou com um olhar de dúvida. "Kate..."ele disse. Jason assistia tudo com interesse.

Então com quase um delicadeza suave, ela adentrou a frente da jaqueta que ele estava usando e lentamente puxou para fora o pequeno envelope de papel que ele carregava ali, perto de seu corpo. Ele a observou com espanto. Abrindo o envelope ela observou o que havia dentro.

"Está tudo ai?" Jason perguntou, se aproximando.

"Sim," ela disse com um meio sorriso, virando a cabeça para ele.

Jason assobiou de maneira apreciativa, pegando o envelope e contando. Sawyer o assistiu em transe. De repente ele sentiu uma pressão em sua perna. Ele voltou sua atenção a Kate que o encarava fixamente. Havia outra expressão em seus olhos agora, diferente da aparente satisfação anterior. Era significativo e direto e ele sabia que ela tentava dizer algo. Ele fez esforço para tentar ler a expressão dela e entender o que ela queria comunicar. Isso normalmente era fácil para eles, mas agora ele não entendia nada dessa cena. O senso de traição o roía por dentro como um ácido.

Jason levantou os olhos e Kate rapidamente parou de encarar Sawyer e resumiu sua expressão anterior. Lentamente ela ficou de pé e se afastou. "O que eu posso dizer, cara?" Jason perguntou a Sawyer. Ele colocou um braço sobre Kate possessivamente, depositando a mão sobre sua barriga. "É engraçado as voltas que acontecem as vezes não?" Empurrando o cabelo dela para trás, ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela. Ela não mudou de expressão, parecendo não se importar nenhum pouco. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão distante e serena.

Erguendo a cabeça novamente, Jason apontou a arma para Sawyer.

"Espere," Kate disse rapidamente, num tom calmo e com uma voz tremida. Ela se virou para ele. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse uma idiota. "Você acha que vou deixá-lo ir? Ele vai direto a policia!"

"Nós não vamos deixá-lo ir,"ela disse com a conduta anterior. Calmamente, ela parou em frente a Jason e empurrou a arma para baixo. "Eu pensei que deixaríamos ele aqui. Não há ninguém por perto... Esse lugar está no meio do nada."

Jason a olhou com cuidado. "Então ele morrerá de fome... pode demorar semanas até que ele morra."

"O que significa," Kate disse cuidadosamente, tirando a arma dele e colocando num lugar seguro. "que economizaremos uma bala."

Um lento sorriso cresceu no rosto de Jason e ele balançou a cabeça. "Diabos, você continua pervertida como sempre. Eu amo isso."

Ela deu um sorriso maldoso. "Vamos embora," ela disse, soando animada.

"Tudo que você disser, querida,"ele concordou, virando-se para a porta e esquecendo de Sawyer. Ele tinha os ares de um homem que não podia crer em sua própria sorte.

Kate deu um último olhar a Sawyer, aquele olhar significante surgindo mais uma vez. Jason segurou a porta aberta para ela, ela passou por ela, não olhando para trás novamente.

Sawyer foi deixado sozinho uma segunda vez aquela noite.

Ele fechou os olhos, miseravelmente, escutando o som da água que pingava, esperando para ver se ela voltaria.

15


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12** _- Traduzido por luísaguerra_ (e com uma ajudinha da AnaFord)

Kate passou pelos talos de milho secos, murchos, andando o mais rápido que podia. As plantas mortas pegavam e grudavam em suas roupas, e ela chorava passando por eles, atenta em seu objetivo. Teria ajudado se ela pudesse usar o sol para decidir sua direção, mas o dia estava nublado, o céu em um cinza uniforme. Ela sabia que o silo estava num ângulo diagonal sudeste de onde ela havia deixado o carro de Jason perto do lado da estrada, que estava tão perto quanto ela podia conseguir pegar. Mas os talos erguiam-se sobre sua cabeça, e ela não podia dizer se ela ainda estava andando em linha reta. Respirando fundo, tentando não se deixar diminuir a velocidade, ela continuou andando pra frente, desesperadamente.

Seus pés prenderam em uma elevação de grama, e ela tropeçou, caindo de joelhos. A arma que ela estava carregando fora jogada de sua mão, e ela levantou rapidamente, movendo seus olhos em volta, procurando por ela. Ela circulou a área em que havia caído, analisando a grama, sabendo que ela precisava se apressar.

"Onde está?" ela sussurrou pra si mesma freneticamente. Separando talos densos, marrons, ela finalmente localizou a arma, meio enterrada debaixo de ervas daninhas. Ela a agarrou e apressadamente checou para ter certeza que não estava torta, levantando ao mesmo tempo e então dando uma olhada em volta.

Ela deu um passo, seu coração esmagado, e então percebeu com uma sensação devastadora que ela estava completamente desorientada. Ela olhou em volta, selvagemente, e todas as direções pareciam a mesma coisa. De que lado ela havia vindo? Em que caminho ela estava andando? Sua respiração soou áspera para seus próprios ouvidos, e ela engoliu, tentando ficar calma. Ela podia sentir a vertigem ameaçando alcançá-la, e o campo de milho parecia estar chegando mais perto, engolindo-a. Um corvo cacarejou, longe ao alto, como se estivesse ridicularizando-a. Fechando seus olhos por alguns segundos, ela respirou profundamente e tentou se concentrar. Ela teria contado, mas não havia tempo.

Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, ela se obrigou a olhar calmamente para os caules em volta dela. Usando suas habilidades de perseguição, ela observou os pequenos detalhes da trilha que ela havia feito, achando seu caminho alguns passos atrás para decidir a direção de onde ela havia vindo. Quando ela soube que ela estava em seu próprio caminho novamente, ela mentalmente calculou o ângulo em que ela precisava continuar e então continuou, pegando velocidade imediatamente. Ela tinha que estar chegando perto.

Eventualmente, ela podia sentir que os talos estavam diminuindo, ficando mais finos e menos densos. Alguns segundos depois, ela arrombou a beira do campo em clarão, parando para por um segundo apoiar-se com suas mãos em seus joelhos, em alívio, pegando suas forças. Ela estava, em seus cálculos, distante por algumas jardas, mas o silo estava em vista, mais para o oeste. Frágil com a exaustão, ela começou a correr em direção a ele. Quando ela alcançou o prédio, ela localizou o lado com a entrada. Seus braços tremeram com o esforço, mas ela cerrou os dentes e usou toda sua força para empurrar a porta de metal pra trás em sua dobradiças rolantes.  
Ela entrou com um senso de apreensão nauseante, olhando em volta. A porta deixava entrar luz o suficiente para ver a maioria do prédio, mesmo que de modo turvo. Mas era o bastante. Sua respiração prendeu em sua garganta quando ela viu que ele ainda estava lá, e de repente lágrimas molharam seus olhos.

O queixo dele estava inclinado em seu peito, fracamente. Ela tentou dar alguns passos na direção dele.

"Sawyer?"

Vagarosamente, ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

"Sou eu," ela disse suavemente, chegando mais perto.

Ele manteve seus olhos nela, firmemente, sua expressão ilegível.

Ficando de joelhos em frente a ele, ela percebeu com uma emoção evidente como o rosto dele estava pálido, e como seus lábios estavam rachados e secos.

"Você precisa de água, não precisa?" ela disse, tentando não deixar que ele visse como sua aparência a abalava. "Eu queria ter um pouco comigo."

Ele continuou a observá-la silenciosamente por alguns segundos, e ela olhou para longe dos olhos dele, se sentindo sentenciada. "Eu vim o mais cedo que pude," ela falou.

Fazendo um esforço para molhar seus lábios partidos com sua saliva, Sawyer tentou resmungar com um tom áspero, "Onde ele está?"

Kate de repente ficou muito preocupada em achar um molho de chaves em seu bolso. Ela foi para atrás dele, dizendo depois de uma pausa, "Ele está fora do caminho." Ela virou a chave no fecho, e as algemas abriram. "Ele não irá nos incomodar agora."

Com suas mãos livres, Sawyer arrastou seus braços em volta detrás do bar, gemendo e recuando com a dor em seus ombros. Kate tocou suas costas em compreensão, então deu a volta para encará-lo novamente.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou, olhando para ele seriamente.

"Yeah," ele disse, deixando escapar um suspiro profundo e esfregando seu braço. "Você?"

"Eu estou bem," ela disse rapidamente.

Ele olhou para ela, analisando seu rosto, com medo. Ela podia ver a pergunta não falada nos olhos dele.

"Tem certeza?" ele murmurou, tentando, mas falhando, repelir um olhar na direção dela.

Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, sem encontrar o olhar dele. "até agora, tudo bem."

Finalmente, ela olhou nos olhos dele de novo, e por um segundo nenhum dos dois se moveu.

Eles se alcançaram ao mesmo tempo, e ela pressionou seu rosto no ombro dele, enquanto ele passava seus braços em volta dela, apertando-a com força contra si mesmo. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seus cabelos, e ela beijou seu pescoço em um alívio silencioso. Eles ficaram sem se mexer por um tempo, sem relaxar, segurando um ao outro com uma força tensa. Kate manteve seus olhos fechados suavemente.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela exalou profundamente e murmurou para ele "Nós temos que voltar para a caminhonete antes que alguém a perceba. Não está muito longe... Eu a vi no caminho essa manhã. Nós podemos andar."  
Não houve nenhuma resposta, e nenhuma afrouxada de seu abraço nela.

"Sawyer," ela sussurrou.

"Hmm?"

"Me solte."

Relutantemente, ele relaxou seu abraço, e ela se distanciou um pouco, se inclinando para trás.

"Você sabia que eu voltaria, certo?" Ela perguntou, um traço de dúvida em seu tom. Ela olhou para ele para se assegurar.

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, cansado. "_Yeah_".

Mas os olhos dele contavam outra história, e ela podia ver claramente que aquilo não era verdade. Ele _não_ sabia. Ela tentou dar um sorriso em resposta a ele, mas seu rosto estava triste.

Levantando, ela disse, "Vamos," E o ajudou a se levantar. Mesmo que ele estivesse fraco, ele parecia firme o bastante, embora ele recuasse até mesmo com a luz do dia relativamente fraca. Ela o guiou em direção ao campo de milho novamente, o conduzindo para a estrada.

Eles entraram no milharal, e Kate pegou sua trilha de mais cedo.

"A gente tem que andar entre isso?" Sawyer perguntou, irritado.

"Eu deixei o carro dele na estrada."

"Porque você não tentou a garagem?"

"Não há uma," ela respondeu, virando os olhos. "Mas obrigada pela dica."

Ela continua a andar pelo milharal, andando mais devagar do que tinha ido mais cedo por causa dele. Ele a seguiu, empurrando os talos do caminho, murmurando alguma coisa sobre círculos de safra e golpes na Bíblia. Kate sorriu secretamente para si mesma, aliviada por ouvi-lo reclamar novamente.  
Olhando para o céu, ela disse, "Está ficando mais frio. Você acha que pode nevar?"

Houve uma pausa enquanto ele parecia considerar a questão, então ele dissse.

"Você o matou?"

Kate olhou de volta para ele, sua expressão escurecendo suavemente. Ela tentou escapar. "Não exatamente a resposta que eu estava esperando..."

"Eu estou falando sério."

Ela parou de andar e virou para encará-lo. Houve uma luta em sua mente, visível em sua expressão. Depois de alguns segundos ela disse calmamente, "Não. Eu não o matei."

Sawyer registrou uma mistura confusa de alívio e desapontamento. Desapontamento porque isso significava que eles não estavam fora de perigo, e alívio porque ele não queria pensar que ela era capaz disso, mesmo sabendo que ela era.

"Então onde ele está?" Ele olhou para ela de perto.

Kate suspirou e olhou para longe. "Ele está na mala do carro dele. Inconsciente. Eu disse a ele que eu pensava que eu ia vomitar, então ele foi para o acostamento."

"Você vomitou?" Sawyer interrompeu, suavemente.

"Não. Eu só fiz isso." Ele pareceu aliviado, e ela continuou. "Quando ele veio ver como eu estava, eu podia dar um golpe em seu pé... Você sabe o resto, certo?" ela perguntou de repente, parecendo impaciente. "Está feito. Quando nós tivermos distante o bastante dele, eu ligarei e farei com que alguém saiba onde ele está."

"E se ele nos entregar?"

"Ele não vai," ela disse com confiança. "Acredite em mim. Não é o estilo dele."  
Sawyer pareceu se incomodar com outra coisa. Ele finalmente a disse. "Como diabos você conseguiu botá-lo na _mala do carro?_"

Kate sorriu, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma. "Porque você acha que eu estou tão cansada?" Ela perguntou levantando seu olhos castanhos, e então se virou e começou a andar novamente.

Ele olhou para ela, impressionado em irritação de si mesmo, e começou a segui-la de novo.

"Não acredito que ele caiu com aquilo", ele susssurrou.

"É, bem... Jason não é brilhante," Kate disse em uma voz positiva. "Uma das razões porque eu o escolhi."

Sawyer não respondeu de primeira. "Tenho que dizer, eu meio que sinto muito pelo bastardo, acho."

Kate estava surpresa. "_O que?_"

"Bem, pense sobre isso. O cara passa o tempo inteiro obcecado por você, pensando em você noite e dia, e ele leva isso longe o suficiente só para descobrir que ele poderia pegar um segundo tiro. Ele devia saber lá no fundo que isso era bom demais pra ser verdade." Sawyer pausou, e com um sorriso estranho e amargo, disse "Diabos, não posso dizer exatamente que eu não encontro nada em comum."

Kate parou completamente agora e olhou para ele em uma confusão, chocada.

"Você acha que você encontra algo em comum com ele?" Ela deu alguns passos mais pra perto, dizendo em uma voz tensa. "Me faça um favor, e não se compare com Jason. Você não tem nada a ver com ele, Sawyer." Ela parecia estar lutando contra as lágrimas. "_Nada_".

"Se você diz, chuchu… Mas se você me perguntar, as semelhanças são bem _misteriosas_."

Ele parecia saber que estava ferindo-a, mas ele continuou com o mesmo tom falsamente arrogante.

"Você disse que viveu com esse cara, certo? Se escondeu com ele, o deixou pagar por merdas? Provavelmente fez qualquer coisa que ele quis debaixo dos lençóis, só para mantê-lo feliz e sem perguntar nada." Seu lábio enrolou com nojo com esse pensamento. "E depois de tudo, o homem diz que ele era louco por você. Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber que ele está falando a verdade."

Agora a raiva de Kate se incendiou, passando por cima da dor. "Sabe do que, você está certo! Ele _era_ louco por mim. Ele era claramente louco, com tudo, Sawyer!" Ela engoliu em seco, claramente sem querer falar disso, mas forçando a si mesma de qualquer forma. "Você quer alguns exemplos? As pessoas do outro lado do corredor no prédio em que nós vivíamos? Eles tinham esse gato. Bem, um dia, Jason decidiu que ele não gostava de gatos, então ele o alimentou com comida contra congelamento e então o enforcou na saída de emergência deles.

A expressão de Sawyer registrou um nojo crescente.

"E outra vez," ela continuou," Eu acidentalmente abri algumas de suas cartas por engano. Então só pra ter certeza que eu não _esqueceria_, e faria de novo, ele segurou minha cabeça embaixo d'água por dois minutos." Ela olhou para ele ferozmente. "Ele é doente, ok?" Ele tem um parafuso a menos. Você ainda acha que _tem algo em comum_ com ele?"

Ele estava horrorizado agpra. E por alguma razão a irritou. "Então pra que diabos você ficou com ele!?"

A pergunta pareceu assustá-la, e ela olhou para longe dele, procurando pela resposta certa. Havia obviamente emoções complicadas lutando em seu interior, e a resposta que ela deu não teve um completo toque de verdade. "Porque eu sabia.. Eu sabia que era só temporário. Eu _precisava_ dele, para o negócio do banco. Essa era a única razão," ela disse firmemente.

"Era?" ele estava crescentemente enervado com todas as implicações dessa história.

"É, era," Ela repetiu, insistentemente. "Eu precisava da ajuda dele."

"Você passou por tudo isso, só pra pegar aquele avião estúpido?" Sawyer perguntou sem acreditar.

Ela pestanjeou contra as lágrima, claramente ferida. "eu já te falei sobre isso."

"É, bem... Parece que você talvez deixou de fora alguns _detalhes_, huh?"  
Ela olhou para longe, e por um segundo eles não disseram nada.

Vagarosamente, ele andou em direção a ela, até que ele estava a só um passo de distância. Em uma voz quieta, derrotada, ele disse "Eu acho que o que eu realmente tenho curiosidade é quanto tempo falta no meu relógio, amorzinho?" Ela olhou para ele, interrogativamente. "Quanto tempo até você decidir que você não precisa mais da _minha_ ajuda? Quando eu de deixar lá, sã e salva? Quando meu trabalho de chofer-com-benefícios acabar?"

Ela o encarou firmemente, tentando não deixar que ele visse o quanto ele a estava machucando. Porque ele estava torturando-a assim? Isso pareceu vir do nada.

"Isso é o que você espera?" Ela perguntou, pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Ele olhou para longe dela agora, e ela podia ver uma ponta de arrependimento, mesmo que ele estivesse misturado com hostilidade.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela de repente pôs a mão no peito dele. "Shh."

Completamente em alerta agora, ela olhou em volta, escutando com atenção. Sawyer também congelou, rastreando os ruídos.

Por um segundo não houve nada, mas o miserável som da brisa farfalhando os talos secos, mortos, do outono. Então um barulho suavemente diferente, um farfalho barulhento. Os dois viraram na mesma direção, sentidos elevados.

"Você ouviu aquilo?" Kate perguntou.

Sawyer não respondeu. "Me dê a arma," ele sussurrou.

Ela olhou para ele. "Porque?"

"Só me deixe tê-la."

Um meio sorriso estranho, maligno, tocou os lábios dela. "Você não confia em mim?"

Ele continuou a estender sua mão, esperando. Eles fitaram um ao outro em um jogo de força sem palavras, os dois se recusando a dar pra trás. Finalmente, Kate libertou sua respiração presa em seu nariz, concedendo. Ela relutantemente deu a arma a ele, olhando amargamente, como se ele tivesse tomado dela. Ele checou o pente de balas e então o repôs, enquanto ela assistia com inveja.

O som veio de novo, outro farfalhar barulhento, longe vindo do lado. Era difícil dizer se era o movimento de uma pessoa ou não.

"Vamos por aqui," Sawyer disse calmamente, virando na outra direção.

Ela o seguiu sem argumentar. "O que você acha que é?"

Só alguns segundos depois, a questão estava respondida, definitivamente. Um chamado zombeteiro, cantarolado elevou-se sobre o vento. "Maaaaggie!"

Kate e Sawyer olharam um ao outro, alarmados.

"A mala estava _trancada_," ela disse. "Eu tinha certeza disso."

"Bem, parece pra mim que ele a encontrou _destrancada_, MacGyver," ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Maggie!" o grito veio novamente. "Aqui, garota!" Então ele assobiou, como se estivesse chamando um cachorro. "Eu sei que você está aqui! Três _strikes_ e você está fora, baby! Você explodiu sua última chance!"

"Onde ele está?" Kate perguntou, confusa. A voz dele parecia vir de todas as direções ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, Mags! Você quer brincar de esconde-esconder?" A voz dele estava sinistra, mas com uma influência oculta de uma raiva violenta. "Você sabe que isso faz que seja mais divertido pra mim, certo?"

Kate estava pálida de medo. "Ele me matará dessa vez," ela murmurou.  
Como se estivesse acentuando o que ela disse, uma bala de repente explodiu o silêncio, parecendo apavorantemente perto.

"Jesus!" Sawyer exclamou, empurrando-a para o chão. Eles se acocoraram, ouvindo cuidadosamente, tentando determinar onde ele estava. "É por causa disso que você não vai em campos de milho," Sawyer sussurrou com selvageria.

"Maaaaaggie! Saia de onde quer que você esteja!" Jason cantarolou.

Sawyer de repente respirou profundamente, como se ele estivesse se preparando para alguma coisa. Para o espanto de Kate, ele ficou em pé.

"Hey! Han Solo!" ele gritou nitidamente.

Kate o encarou, seus olhos totalmente em choque. "Que diabos você está _fazendo_?" ela murmurou.

"Eu tenho uma proposta pra você!" ele continuou. "Onde você está?"

Houve um silêncio em resposta.

Ignorando o olhar de Kate, ele andou em uma linha um pouco mais afastada. "Você quer resgatar a princesa? Ela está bem aqui!"

"_Sawyer!_" Kate estava frenética com confusão.

Após mais alguns segundos tensos, houve um farfalhar mais alto no milharal em frente, e Jason emergiu na trilha, mais ou menos a vinte passos de distância. Ele tinha sua arma apontada em frente a ele.

Eu um flash, Sawyer se abaixou, agarrou Kate e a levantou, pressionando o cano de sua própria arma no pescoço dela. Ela congelou em choque.

"Você está atrás disso?" ele perguntou a Jason.

Jason olhou para Kate com um tipo de fome aterrorizante, sua recente traição fazendo seu desejo original de vingança aumentar cem vezes mais. Ele riu calmamente, mas parecendo incerto. "Você acha que eu vou cair nessa?"

"Ei, me dê um pouco de crédito, amigo. Você e eu estamos no mesmo lado. _Ela_ que é a vadia mentirosa, certo? Você realmente acha que eu tenho algum interesse em mantê-la por perto, _agora_?" Sawyer bufou com zombaria. "Para _quê_? É só sorte você ter aparecido quando você apareceu. Provavelmente me salvou de um grande problema. Pelo que me interessa, ela é toda sua.

Lágrimas transbordaram e desceram pelas bochechas de Kate, em despeito de seus maiores esforços. O som daquelas palavras vindo de Sawyer a enjoavam. Ela tentou ao máximo se segurar, odiando o sentimento de metal gelado contra sua pele.

Jason, vendo a agonia dela, pareceu quase convencido. "Então dê ela para mim."

Sawyer sorriu um pouco. "Não tão rápido. Eu tenho que ganhar algo nesse acordo, não tenho?" Ele pareceu estar pensando. "Eu pegarei essa arma que está em suas mãos... Irá me me fazer me sentir bem melhor do que ela já fez. Parece um negócio justo?"

Jason movimentou-se levemente. A violenta luxúria com a qual ele olhava para Kate estava nublando sua sanidade. "Certo. Me passe ela, e então você tem a arma."

Sawyer riu, como se ele esperasse isso. "Bela tentativa. Mas eu preciso de um pouco mais de segurança de que ninguém estará atirando em mim quando eu tentar sair dessa confusão divertida." Ele pausou. "Jogue a arma, e então ela é sua, de graça e claramente – você pode fazer o que você quiser com ela. Eu vou simplesmente voltar para o sul e tentar esquecer que eu algum dia me misturei em sua história de amor estranha, pra começar."

Jason hesitou. Ele ainda tia sua arma apontada para eles, o dedo no gatilho.

"Diabos, é isso que você quer, não é?" Sawyer perguntou a ele como se ele fosse louco, balançando Kate para dar ênfase. "Você não precisa de uma _arma_ para negociar com ela. Isso seria muito rápido, tiraria toda a diversão disso. Eu acho que isso devia ser mais um _projeto mão-na-massa_, se você me entende."

Esse raciocínio pareceu acertar Jason, e ele suspirou suavemente, seus olhos brilhando em antecipação. "Tudo bem. E então você sai daqui e não olha pra trás?"

"Nada que eu queira mais no mundo," Sawyer disse."

Jason vagarosamente abaixou a arma, desarmando-se, parecendo cauteloso, mas determinado. Com uma luz, um aremesso clandestino, ele a jogou na direção deles, e ela aterrissou com uma pancada no pé de Kate. Ela se contraiu de leve quanto a arma bateu no chão, instintivamente, mas ela não atirou.

"Agora me dê ela," Jason disse, soando como um viciado que precisava muito de uma droga.

Sawyer olhou para baixo para a arma por alguns segundos, quase arrependido, e então, parecendo em slow-motion, levandou seus olhos de novo para o rosto do outro homem. Para Kate, parecia que o tempo havia parado.

Com seu braço esquerdo ainda a segurando, Sawyer levantou a arma em sua mão direita longe do pescoço dela e a apontou para Jason.

"Desculpe, irmão," ele disse calmamente. "Acho que hoje realmente não é seu dia de sorte."

O entendimento foi registrado imediatamente no rosto de Jason, e no mesmo instante, ao invés de abaixar a cabeça, ele disparou em direção a eles com uma raiva selvagem, incontrolável.

O rugido do tiro foi tão perto da orelha de Kate que quase a ensurdeceu. Seu corpo se chocou contra o de Sawyer, mas ela continuou em pé, cobrindo seus olhos com suas mãos. O cheiro ácido de pólvora pairava no ar enquanto os ecos do tiro iam para longe. Ela podia sentir o braço de Sawyer tremendo enquanto ele o abaixava.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, nenhum deles se moveu. Então Kate tirou suas mãos de seu rosto e foi na direção de Jason, empurrada por uma compulsão contra a qual ela não podia lutar.

Seus olhos já estavam fechados. A ferida estava em seu pescoço, e o sangue jorrava dele com em uma fonte. Como em deslumbramento, ela se ajoelhou e mexeu suas mãos em direção a ela, mas parou quando Sawyer gritou "Não!" Ela virou para ele, vendo um aviso violento em sua expressão, e ela entendeu entre sua neblina que a visão de sangue nela seria mais do que ele poderia agüentar.

Eles fitaram um ao outro desamparadamente, nenhum dos dois sabendo o que fazer ou dizer depois. Os talos de milho entortaram um contra o outro com o vento frio, fazendo um barulho sussurrado, conspirador. Além desse, não havia nenhum barulho.

Kate eventualmente virava sua cabeça de volta na direção do corpo de Jason. O sangue corria bem mais devagar agora. Seu coração havia parado.

Retirando suas mãos e seus joelhos, Kate levantou instavelmente. Sawyer andou em direção a ela, mas ela levantou uma mão para impedi-lo. Virando na outra direção, ela andou um pouco adiante dentro do milharal, e ele a ouviu ficando enjoada.

Ele deu a ela alguns minutos e então aproximou-se temporariamente. Ela estava sentada em uma ponta do solo, cotovelos em seus joelhos, encarando as ervas daninhas, e ela não olhou pra cima de primeira, apenas moveu seus olhos para os sapatos dele. Ela parecia pálida e exausta.

"Você me segurou na boca da arma," ela disse em uma voz quieta, estranhamente distante, enfiando seus cabelos atrás de suas orelhas.

"É... sinto muito sobre isso," Sawyer murmurou.

"Teria sido demais me deixar por dentro de seu planinho?"

"Poderia perguntar a você a mesma coisa," ele disse, inclinando sua cabeça cinicamente. "Teria sido legal saber, enquanto eu estive _algemado em um poste_ a noite inteira."

Um leve traço de um sorriso levantou um canto da boca dela, mas tinha um traço de amargura. Ela levantou os olhos para os dele. "Então estamos quites agora?"

Ao invés de responder, ele estendeu sua mão. Ela olhou para ela pensativa por um segundo, mas então deixou que ele a levantasse. Os olhos deles se encontraram, e havia algo acusador no olhar de Kate. Ela olhou tristemente pra trás na direção do corpo de Jason e então começou a atravessar o milharal, em direção a estrada novamente. Sawyer a seguiu, miseravelmente.  
Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas ele não podia segurar. A não falada condenação pesava nele.

"Ele continuaria vindo atrás de você."

Ela não disse nada.

"Ele não só queria te matar… Ele queria te _torturar_, e então te matar. Você entende isso? Ele não teria desistido." Apenas falando as palavras parecia fazer Sawyer se sentir mal. Ela continuou andando.

"Kate!" ele disse quase implorando, quando ela continuou sem responder.  
Ela finalmente parou e virou na direção dele. "Eu sei!" ela disse, quase com raiva.

Então, com uma voz mais suave, ela repetiu isso. "_Eu sei, Sawyer._" Ela pausou, lutando contra as lágrimas. "Eu não estou... Eu não estou te _culpando_ por nada. Por favor não pense que estou. Não havia nenhuma escolha. Mas _devia ter sido eu_. Você não devia ter sido obrigado a fazer aquilo," ela disse, parecendo culpada. "_Eu_ devia ter feito aquilo."

Ele a observou por alguns segundos, então disse simplesmente, "Eu não queria que você fizesse."

Isso pareceu ocasionar as lágrimas a ameaçá-la novamente, e ela mordeu seu lábio, finalmente suspirando suavemente em agradecimento das palavras dele, não confiando em si mesma para falar.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela passou a mão por seu rosto e olhou para o céu. Urubus já estavam começando a circular pelo milharal.

"Eles não perdem tempo, não é?" ela sussurrou.

Sawyer começou a andar em direção a estrada novamente, e dessa vez eles andaram lado a lado. Finalmente, eles alcançaram o fim do milharal e saíram para dentro do canal, perto do asfalto. Sawyer olhou em volta, tentando se localizar.

"Ta vendo aqueles penhascos abaixo da rua?" Kate perguntou. "Aquele é o rio… A caminhonete está exatamente onde nós a deixamos."

Eles começaram a andar pela margem do milharal, seguindo a estrada, mas quase imediatamente, o som de sirenes estava flutuando para eles no vento, ficando cada vez mais alto. Logo ficou claro que seja lá o que fosse, estava indo na direção deles. Eles foram forçados a mergulhar novamente no milharal enquanto um carro de xerife passava. Sawyer sentiu o efeito do barulho das sirenes em Kate pela tensão de seu corpo. Ele manteve suas mãos descansando suavemente nas costa dela enquanto ela espreitava pela folhagem como um animal assustado.

"Alguém deve ter escutado os tiros," ela disse ansiosamente. "Eles vão procurar o carro dele primeiro. Provavelmente terá algum tempo até eles acharem..." ela pausou. "Até eles acharem o corpo. Nós estaremos fugidos por eles." Ela olhou para ele. "Vamos apenas continuar andando por aqui, onde eles não podem nos ver da Estrada."

"Freckles," ele disse degastadamente, botando suas mãos nos ombros dela. "Eu tenho que ter conta uma coisa."

"O que?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

Ele olhou para ela seriamente. "Nós nunca voltaremos para Indiana."

O sorriso que levantava o rosto dela era impossível para ela lutar. Fazer piadas era a última coisa no mundo que eles deviam estar fazendo agora, mas não tinha como segurar. Ela suspirou em divertimento, olhando para o chão e então para ele,"

"Boa idéia."

Ele pôs seus braços nos ombros dela, e ela descansou os dela em volta da cintura dele. Não era inteiramente claro quem estava suportando o peso de quem. Eles começaram a andar de volta para a caminhonete.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 – **_Traduzido por Kary_

Voltar para a caminhonete demorou mais tempo do que Kate esperava, no entanto ambos estavam aliviados em ver que ela estava no mesmo lugar que deixaram e aparentemente não havia sido mexida ou noticiada pelas autoridades. A tarde se dissipava rapidamente m direção a algo que prometia ser uma noite bem escura quando eles finalmente deixaram o rio para trás. Desde que Sawyer tinha decidido ter algumas difíceis horas de sono durante aquela longa espera da manhã, ele afirmou que poderia dirigir por um tempo ao menos. A verdade era que ele queria ir o mais longe possível daquele lugarzinho abandonado. Kate parecia entender isso, então ela não discutiu do ponto de vista dele. Eles decidiram ir em direção noroeste, esperando cruzar Illinois antes de pararem novamente para um descanso.

A rodovia a qual eles viajaram era monótona e plana, e não havia nada para ver pela janela além de um espaço vazio e negro. No entanto ela queria ficar acordada com Sawyer, por nenhuma outra razão além de solidariedade depois do que ele tinha acabado de passar, Kate se encontrou lutando contra a exaustão. Ela se inclinou levemente para a direita, apoiando o peso contra a porta e descansando a cabeça na janela, esperando que ele não notasse.

"Eu não me apoiaria na porta se fosse você," ele disse subitamente saindo do escuro.

Ela suspirou. "Porque não?"

"Porque eu não estou a fim de voltar para ajuntar você da vala, esse é o motivo."

Ela sorriu um pouco e se endireitou no banco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Cansada?" Sawuyer perguntou.

"Estou bem." Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu queria que o radio dessa coisa funcionasse."

"Bem você sabe o que dizem sobre desejar," Sayer começou, começou com uma erquida misteriosa nas sobrancelhas.

"É," Kate interrompeu revirando os olhos. "E eu sei qual mão vai se ocupar primeiro então... poupe sua energia."

Ele parecia um pouco chateado com o fato de ela não deixá-lo terminar um de seus ditados favoritos, mas lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele alcançou com o braço direito uma jaqueta extra e uma camisa de flanela que estavam nas costas dele, num espaço entre o banco e o vidro traseiro. Arrancando-os para fora, ele os sacudiu levemente para tirar a poeira e então colocou-os no assento contra sua perna direita. "Pronto." Ele disse afofando-os com um ar satisfeito.

Kate assistiu o processo com curiosidade. "O que você está fazendo?"

"É um travesseiro," ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. Então ela continuava olhando confusa, e ele acrescentou, "Então você pode dormir."

Ela parecia tocada por isto, mas ainda hesitante. "Estou tentando ficar acordada com você."

"Bem, que pena," ele disse num tom brincalhão. "Estou cheio de ouvir você reclamar sobre o maldito rádio."

Ela considerou por um segundo, mas o cansaço estava ganhando dela.

"Tem certeza?"

Ele gesticulou ao travesseiro, com as sobrancelhas levantando com cautela. "Última chance."

"Tudo bem," Ela disse, desistindo. Dando a ele um sorriso apreciativo, ela empurrou os pés para cima, sobre o banco e deitou, inclinando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro improvisado, nas pernas de Sawyer.

"Confortável?" Ele perguntou.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Nada mal. Tente não empurrar o freio com força, tudo bem?

"Ficarei no meu melhor comportamento."

Ela sorriu novamente, com os olhos quase fechando. "Boa noite," ela sussurrou.

Ele tinha que se lembrar de olhar a estrada, em vez do perfil dela adormecendo, meio escondido pelas sombras. Não era fácil.

A estrada se alongava e ele percebeu que tinha perdido a contagem do tempo que ele estava dirigindo. Algumas horas atrás ele matou um homem e aquilo ainda não havia passado, era provável que não passasse nunca. Ele sentiu-se como num estado de transe, que obviamente não era uma boa condição para dirigir., no entanto a pressão quente da cabeça de Kate sobre sua perna o mantia preso a realidade. Toda vez que a caminhonete passava por uma estrada de ferro ou cruzava uma ponte, ele automaticamente se inclinava para impedir que ela caísse no chão e depois sentia-se bobo por isso. Ele tinha fingido ser cuidadoso com as mulheres por tantos anos, era parte do seu teatro e nunca lhe ocorreu o quanto egoísta ele era.

Então ele conheceu Kate, antes de qualquer coisa acontecer entre eles, a súbita preocupação com ela o pegou de surpresa. Ele não entendia de onde vinha aquilo, ou o que causava aquilo. Ele estava infernalmente chateado por se preocupar com alguém mais além de si mesmo – mesmo que essa pessoa fosse tão parecida com você que se preocupar com ela poderia ser uma extensão de egoísmo ao invés de um antídoto. E agora, é claro, havia a possibilidade vaga dessa terceira vida pela qual ele compartilharia responsabilidade... Isso o deixava nervoso só de pensar.

No entanto ele tentava segurar pelo maior tempo possível, mas a gasolina se dissipava perigosamente perto da meia noite. Ele tinha que parar para abastecer. Por sorte, a próxima parada era pequena e provavelmente deserta a essa hora, já que estavam tão longe da rota interestadual. Ele empurrou suavemente o freio numa parada lenta.

"Hey," Ele disse calmamente, acariciando o cabelo dela. "Você já entrou em coma?"

Ela se espreguiçou para esticar as pernas mas encontrou a resistência da porta. Suas pálpebras se abriram e ela se virou de costas para encará-lo.

"Nós paramos?" Ela perguntou num tom grogue.

"Eu tenho que encher o tanque. Você quer alguma coisa?"

Ao invés de responder, ela se sentou, olhando em volta e se espreguiçando. "Está frio," ela sussurrou, esfregando os braços. Ela olhou para ele. "Que horas são?"

Ele checou o relógio, erguendo-o para pegar a luz dos postes da rua. "Quase quatro."

Ela parecia surpresa. "Não acredito que dormi tanto."

"Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. Diabos você não acordou nem quando eu parei naquela espelunca há algumas horas. Foi uma pena, se você tirasse sua camiseta, teríamos conseguido umas bebidas de graça."

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Engraçadinho."

Ele continuou observando-a por alguns segundos enquanto ela tentava puxar o cabelo rebelde para trás num coque. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e marcadas, por ter dormido em cima da jaqueta.

Ela olhou para ele. "Que foi?"

"Eu preciso do resto do dinheiro," ele disse. "Só tenho alguns trocados comigo."

Calmamente ela baixou os braços do cabelo e como se não tivesse o escutado, ela olhou pela janela, sem se mover, com uma expressão no rosto que não podia ser lida.

Sawyer esperou. "Você tem seu tempo, sardenta,"ele disse. "Eu vou apenas aproveitar a vista," ele adicionou, gesticulando em direção a um caminhoneiro gordo que estava parado perto das bombas de gasolina, coçando a bunda.

"Oh Deus," ela disse numa voz baixa, quase inaudível e cheia de pavor.

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém coçar a bunda antes?

"Ele queria segurá-lo," ela disse num tom pasmado, como se falasse consigo mesma. "O envelope. Eu pensei que o deixaria mais seguro... faria ele confiar mais em mim, se… Ela parou.

Agora ele sentiu que lentamente nascia um senso de preocupação nele. Ele sentou direito, com o coração começando a disparar.

"Quando eu finalmente o peguei," Kate continuou, "Eu estava tão preocupada com você... Era tudo que eu pensava... voltar para você." Ela se virou para olhar para ele, seus traços registrando um vago horror ao que ela dizia.

"Que diabos você está tentando me dizer? Porque se é alguma piada, agora realmente não é a melhor hora," ele disse de maneira selvagem.

"Eu não peguei de volta," ela sussurrou miseravelmente, no entanto nem precisava. Ele já sabia a verdade.

Ele podia sentir os primeiros agitos de ira fluindo em seu sangue como uam droga e ele fez o máximo para controlar-se. "Havia algo em torno de dez milhões de dólares dentro daquele envelope,"ele disse calmamente, olhando para ela com firmeza. Então ele pertou os dentes ao dizer, "Era tudo que nós tínhamos."

"Eu sei disso, Sawyer,"ela disse. Virando-se para a janela, ela repetiu com uma voz estranha, "Dez milhões de dólares. E eu deixei num defunto." Ela mordeu o lábio, e era difícil saber se ela estava tentando conter as lágrimas ou os risos. "Num milharal."

Então olhando para ele novamente, ela disse num sussurro trêmulo, "Eu não vou esquecer isso, nesta vida, vou?" Ela deu um sorriso fraco e falso.

Ele deixou o ar sair de seus pulmões, sentindo uma dor de cabeça na região das temporas. A tensão em seu corpo queria ser aliviada de forma violenta, gritando e esbravejando, mas ele lutou contra isso. O modo que ela o olhava, era quase como se esperasse isso e estivesse se preparando para isso... Ele não queria ceder. Era uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele teria que fazer, mas ele se encostou no acento, respirando vagarosamente por alguns segundos.

Como ela disse, foi só porque ela estava preocupada com ele que cometeu esse deslize. De outra maneira, ela não seria tão incauta. E não era exatamente pelo quanto ele trabalhou para ganhar os dez mil... Era roubado, claro. Mas ainda assim, era tudo que eles tinham para viver. Que diabos fariam agora? Eles não conseguiriam sem dinheiro. Eles nao podiam fazer outras vinte milhas sem dinheiro. Essa vazio estava deixando-o tonto.

Ele suspirou de novo e ergueu a cabeça. "Vamos lá dentro," ele disse de repente, indicando o restaurante. "Está frio demais aqui para sentar e conversar."

Sem olhar para ela, ele saltou para fora do carro e esperou na bomba em frente. Ela se uniu a ele relutantemente e eles cruzaram o estacionamento, entrando no estabelecimento, erguendo as cabeças contra o vento. No entanto ele estava orgulhoso de como havia lutado contra sua raiva, mas ainda estava zangado demais para abrir a porta para ela, então ele entrou primeiro e deixou a porta para que ela agarrasse antes que fechasse.

O lugar estava quase vazio a essa hora. Estava quente e cheirando a café e fritura e com música rural dos anos setenta tocando de algum lugar. Sawyer automanticamente procurou alguma mesa que estivesse isolada de tudo. Ele olhou para Kate, buscando uma sugestão, mas ela estava olhando para o chão com uma expressão desgostosa.

"Odeio essa música,"ela murmurou, fechando os olhos. "Realmente odeio essa música." Estava claro para ele que ela estava sendo forçada a recordar de algumas coisas inúteis, particularmente agora.

"Quer que eu mude de rádio?" Ele perguntou momentaneamente esquecendo-se de que estava furioso com ela.

Ela olhou para cima, fazendo um grande esforço para não balançar a cabeça. "Tudo bem... Eu acho que vou até o banheiro me limpar um pouco. Você pede algum café para nós?"

"Sim,"ele disse e então não pode evitar o olhar enquanto ela começava a caminhar, "Claro, espero que eles tenham saches grátis, afinal."

Ela suspirou mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Ele encontrou uma mesa e pediu o café, ao mesmo tempo que escolhia um pedido de comida para ela. Ele estava com medo de olhar dentro de sua carteira, mas ele sabia que não havia mais que dez dólares e alguns trocados. Não era suficiente, para que os dois comessem.

Quando ela voltou ele lhe deu um olhar questionável, tentando mascarar sua preocupação. "Bem?"

Ela se sentou. "Bem, o que?"

"Tudo… foi bem lá dentro?" Ele fingiu estar fascinado pelo menu.

"No banheiro? Ela perguntou encarando-o como se fosse louco. "O que você quer, detalhes?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando se..." ele começou de maneira exasperada e desistiu. "Esqueça."

Agora ela parecia estar entendendo. Ela o olhou simpaticamente e então olhou para a mesa. Depois de um segundo ela disse, "Tudo está da mesma maneira que estava...antes." Ela olhou em volta e então diminuiu o tom de voz. "Ele não me bateu com tanta força. E meus músculos abdominais são fortes."Ela tentou dar um sorriso.

Ele a olhou, desejando que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade.

"Nada mudou," ela disse num tom tranqüilizador. Mas ele não podia evitar notar que ela também parecia um pouco abalada nessa declaração.

A garçonete, que não devia ter mais que quinze anos, apareceu para servir o café. "Obrigado." Sawyer murmurou.

Kate levantou sua xícara de maneira indiferente, olhando para o líquido escuro enquanto o vapor rosado subia na direção dela.

"Então, sobre o que você queria falar?" Sawyer perguntou.

Ela ergueu os olhos. "Quando?"

"Noite passada, antes do antigo colega Jason decider estragar a festa."

"Isso pode esperar," Ela disse num tom estremecido. "Acho que temos coisas mais urgentes para se preocupar agora."

Sawyer olhou pela janela, desapontado. Ela estava certa, mas ele estava apostando que mesmo que não houvessem coisas mais urgentes a tratar, ela ainda encontraria uma maneira de escapar dessa conversa.

"Deve haver algum modo para que a gente economize para chegar até lá. E sobre as suas outras contas no banco?"ela perguntou, seriamente agora. "Você disse que tinha mais que uma, com diferentes nomes."

Ele beliscou a ponta do nariz, frustrado. "Eu combinei duas delas, depois que saímos, e teve uma que eu limpei antes de cruzar o Kentucky. A conta principal com meu nome verdadeiro já estava zerada."

"Zerada?" ela perguntou alarmada. "Por quem?"

"Estou supondo que pelos mesmos cavalheiros que me fizeram uma visita na manhã que saímos. Federais." Ele disse a ela como se fosse óbvio. "Quem você acha? Provavelmente pensaram que nos impediriam de deixar o estado dessa maneira."

Ela continuava surpresa. "Porque você não me disse isso?"

"Porque," ele disse abrindo um pacote de açúcar com rispidez. "Porque eu não queria que você ficasse preocupada."

Ela aprecia tocada por isso, mas ainda assim insistiu, "Você deveria ter permitido que eu soubesse. Não podemos esconder coisas assim um do outro."

Ele lhe deu um olhar sarcástico." Você realmente acha que deveria estar me palestrando sobre os benefícios das revelações?

Ela tomou um gole do café, escolhendo não responder. Quando ela colocou a xícara de volta a mesa, eles ficaram quietos por um segundo.

"Você trouxe algumas daquelas jóias com você?"ela perguntou, soando casual.

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Porque?"

"Não estou dizendo que conseguiríamos uma fortuna por elas, mas poderiam nos manter vivos por algumas semanas, ao menos. Quer dizer, a aliança de casamento da sua mãe era de ouro, Sawyer. Ela olhou para ele firmemente.

Ele deixou um breve momento de silêncio no ar e então disse com um sorriso gelado, "Eu não trouxe."

Ela olhou para ele, e ele pode ver claramente que ela não acreditava nele, mas ele não se importava. Finalmente ela baixou os olhos, escolhendo não pressionar o assunto.

"E sobre a sua tia, então? Ela disse para ligarmos quando estivéssemos perto."

"Ela disse para ligar por direções. Meg não tem dinheiro,"ele disse com escárnio. "Ela o desperdiça tão rápido quanto ganha."

"Ela joga?" Kate perguntou com descrença.

"Cada Segundo que não está em casa, está no cassino. Não há nada que ela possa fazer por nós, acredite."

Kate balançou a cabeça levemente, num gesto vagamente distraído. "Eu deveria ter notado. Se ele não bebia, devia ser outra coisa."

Sawyer ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira cômica. "O que eu posso dizer, doçura? Eu venho de uma boa linhagem."

"Ela sorriu, concordando. "É, eu também."

Eles compartilharam um olhar de entendimento que foi quebrado pelo retorno da garçonete, carregando o único prato de café da manhã, sem saber aonde colocá-lo.

"É dela," Sawyer dise, acenando para Kate, que estava confusa.

"Mais café?" a garota perguntou, colocando mais café, antes que ele aceitasse.

Quando ela saiu, Kate perguntou, "Onde está o seu? "

"Não estou com fome." Ele mentiu.

Ela não estava apostando nisso. Ficou claro para ela, imediatamente que ele não havia pedido mais.

"Quanto dinheiro você tem?"

"Não o suficiente." Ele disse simplesmente. "Então é melhor você comer tudo."

Tristemente Kate empurrou o prato para ele. "Você é o que deve comer. Você esteve doente, Sawyer. Você tem que manter as forças ou pode ter uma recaída."

Encarando-a ele empurrou o prato de volta. "Você não acha que talvez haja alguma razão pela qual você deva manter as forças também? Pense um pouco."

Eles se olharam de maneira desafiadora continuando a discussão sem palavras.

"Bem, então vamos dividir,"Kate sugeriu finalmente.

Sawyer desviou o olhar, irritado mas sabia que era o único jeito de fazê-la comer. "Tudo bem." Ele pegou um garfo e cortou uma pequena fatia de panqueca, então colocou na boca com uma satisfação exagerada. "Hum..."ele disse com uma ponta de sarcasmo nos olhos. "Saboroso."

Com um sorriso provocativo que indicava que os dois poderiam jogar dessa forma Kate cortou um pedaço ainda menor de panqueca, rasuavelmente visível a olho nu. Então ela o levou aos lábios.

"Bem, você está certo," ela disse num tom zombeteiro. "Isso é bom." Os olhos dela brilhavam com um senso elétrico de competição e ela esperou que ele fizesse a próxima manobra.

Maldição, ela era um pé no saco. Então porque ele de repente sentiu urgência em tirá-la dali para fazer sexo no beco?

"Você quer fazer um concurso, Sardenta? Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça de maneira arrogante.

Ela sorriu, e então mordeu o lábio olhando para o prato. "Eu tenho uma idéia melhor." Usando a faca de manteiga, ela separou a comida cuidadosamente ao meio, então ela dividiu bem deixando uma linha de divisão ao meio. Ela olhou para ele.

"Pronto... Agora, você vai comer?"

Ele examinou a comida, determinado a fazer alguma análise. "Negocio com você a torrada pelo bacon."

Eles completaram a transação e finalmente começaram a comer. Nenhum dos dois havia percebido quão faminto estava ou quanto tempo tinham ficado sem comer. A garçonete olhou para eles de maneira esquisita enquanto recolhia outro pedido mas ela parecia estar escrevendo quando um daqueles casais peculiares sentou no mesmo banco ao invés de passarem um pelo outro. Ela era madura o bastante para entender que pessoas apaixonadas faziam coisas estúpidas mesmo que em público.

Quando o prato estava quase vazio, Kate retomou a antiga conversa assim que eles terminaram. "Então se sua tia está fora, quem está dentro? Você não conhece ninguém mais que possa manter você por um tempo? Talvez alguém que deva dinheiro a você?"

"Não há muitas pessoas que me devem dinheiro," ele disse. "Inferno, há um monte de pessoas a quem eu devo dinheiro, se você quiser entrar em contato com eles."

Kate pensou por um segundo, mas nada lhe veio a mente. "Bem, estou sem sugestões. Sua vez."

"Eu posso pensar em uma pessoa que você não sugeriu," ele disse fitando-a com cuidado.

"Você tiraria dinheiro dele?"

"Não ao menos que você tenha algum conhecimento avançado que diabos esteja prestes a descongelar."

Ela sorriu secamente. "Foi por isso que não sugeri ele."

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo. "E quanto a você? Não há ninguém que possa ajudá-la?"

"Você sabe que não,"ela disse tristemente. "E mesmo que eu tivesse, eu não arrastaria mais ninguém a essa vida. Eu estou por minha conta."

Ele tomou outro gole de café e olhou até o banco, olhando para ela pensativamente. Eles pareciam estar sem possibilidades, deixando apenas uma única alternativa. Eles sabiam desde o ínicio que seria dessa maneira mesmo. Todo o resto foi apenas uma formalidade.

"Então acho que só há uma coisa a fazer," ele disse numa voz suave.

Ela encontrou os olhos dele, questionando-o.

Ele parecia desviar os olhos dela com pesar. "Eu venderei a casa."

"O que?" ela perguntou alarmada. "Não, não...isso é ridículo. Não vai levar muito tempo. Semanas, ao menos...talvez meses. Você não pode vender uma casa no calor do momento."

"Você pode se for por outros canais."

"Você quer dizer, ilegalmente?"

"É, eu digo, ilegalmente. Ele disse com escárnio. "Você quer tentar negociar?"

Ela não respondeu então ele continuou, amargamente. "Eu conheço uma fila de bastardos que amariam ter algum rendimento daquele lugar. Nós não vamos conseguir o que vale, mas ao menos teremos algo."

"Esqueça," ela disse. "Não vou deixar você fazer isso. Não vou deixar você vender a sua casa, só por isso."

"É só um pedaço de terra e uma construção,"ele tentava explicar. "Não significa nada para mim."

"Bem, significa algo para mim!" Ela disse firmemente.

Ele a olhou, de repente sentindo que algo havia o pego pelas costas, mas sabia que isso provavelmente não havia ocorrido.

Ela olhou em volta, checando se alguém havia notado sua explosão e então diminuindo o tom de voz. "Aquela casa..." ela disse numa voz sincera, "é o único lugar que já soou como um lar para mim." Ela fez uma pausa. "Sawyer..." Os olhos de repente preenchidos por lágrimas, então ela desviou o olhar, quase embaraçada. "Você disse que voltaríamos algum dia."

Ele não queria magoá-la mas tinha que ser realista. "Você acha mesmo que isso vai acontecer?" ele perguntou.

"Provavelmente não," ele disse com a voz balançada pela emoção. "Mas eu preciso saber que está lá... que ainda é nossa. Eu preciso saber que nós podemos voltar, mesmo se isso nunca acontecer." Ela parou, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas. "Isso faz algum sentido para você?"

"Você quer a verdade?"

Ele sorriu um pouco. "Na verdade não."

"Então, sim,"ele disse a ela. "Perfeitamente compreensível."

Ela inspirou, tentando se recompor. "Não venda a casa." Ela disse."Por favor."

Sawyer exalou alto e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos pressionando as têmporas. Depois de um segundo de debate interior, ele cedeu. "Está bem."

Ela suspirou agradecida. "Obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

"Mas eu espero que você saiba que isso nos põe de volta ao começo. Estou sem idéias." Ele pensou por um segundo. "Talvez se voltássemos para Indiana, contássemos aos tiras que deixamos algo no nosso cara morto… pedindo se pudéssemos pegar de volta. Diabos, aposto que isso acontece o tempo todo," ele disse inocentemente.

Essa observação ganhou um pequeno sorriso de Kate, mas ela ainda parecia miserável. "Eu sinto muito,"ela disse olhando pela janela. "Isso, é tudo minha culpa."

"Hey,"ele disse para captar a atenção dela. Ela olhou novamente para ele. "Nós vamos achar algum jeito," ele disse calmamente.

"É," ela disse obviamente não completamente convencida disso.

Para distrá-la, Sawyer pegou a mão dela virou-a contra a mesa com a palma para cima. Ele traçou as linhas com a ponta dos dedos, e ela o assistiu com interesse.

"Já teve sua mão lida alguma vez"ele perguntou a ela.

"Uma vez, eu acho... No aniversário de uma menina que eu fui furçada a ir. Eu tinha uns doze."

"E o que você conseguiu?"

"Da leitura? Um, Eu acho que a mulher disse que minha linha da vida era forte. Seja lá o que isso quer dizer."Kate fez uma pausa, buscando na memória. "Ela disse também a minha sorte."

"Soa como uma festa de arromba,"ele disse sarcasticamente. "O que ela disse."

Kate sorriu de maneira reservada, ainda olhando para a mão. "Você não quer saber. Acredite."

O que antes tinha sido uma pergunta à toa, agora estava prometendo tomar um rumo interessante. A curiosidade dele foi despertada. "Não poderia ter sido tão boa assim, se você só tinha doze," ele disse, tentando convencê-la. "Vamos, garota, não esconda de mim."

"Tudo bem," ela disse, com um tom que indicava, Você pediu por isso. "Ela disse que o homem dos meus sonhos seria alto, moreno e bonitão."

"Bem,"ele disse, com um tom satisfeito. "Dois de três, não é tão ruim."

"E ele seria um médico também,"Kate adicionou, com medo de olhar para ele. Ela mordeu a bochecha internamente para não rir.

Sawyer balançou um pouco a cabeça, imediatamente ofendido. Ele fez um som de vaia, contente. "Qual é, você espera que eu acredite nisso?"

"Eu disse que você não ia querer ouvir."

Ele pensou por alguns segundos,não querendo entrar numa discussão verdadeira. Mesmo para ele, aquilo seria infantil.

"Sabe, eu pensei em fazer medicina uma vez," ele disse suavemente. "Mas acabei me convencendo do contrário."

"Ah por favor," Kate disse rindo e revirando os olhos.

"Hey agora!"ele disse num tom ofendido. "Está dizendo que estou mentindo?"

"Você tem sequer foi pra faculdade!"

"É, como eu disse... Foi apenas uma idéia."

Ela suspirou, ainda sorrindo. "E em que você iria se especializar, se você fosse? Cirurgia, por acaso?"

"Ginecologia," ele arrastou, sem hesitação. "Assim, você pode ser um médico e ver mulheres nuas o dia todo. Melhor dos dois mundos."

Kate fez uma careta e apertou os olhos com desgosto. "Eu vou apenas fingir que não ouvi isso." Ela abriu os olhos de novo e o encontrou sorrindo para ela, aliviado de ter tirado da cabeça dela todo o inferno que tinham vivido nos últimos dias.

"De qualquer maneira,"ela disse lentamente, olhando para a mão. "Eu acho que a minha sorte estava basicamente certa."

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou, tentando não soar cabisbaixo.

"É,"ela adicionou suspirando. "Você definitivamente não é o homem dos meus sonhos."

Ele esboçou um sorriso, esperando que não parecesse magoado.

Ela apertou a mão dele. "Você é o homem com quem eu quero acordar,"ela disse e então corou. "O que é bem mais importante."

Erguendo a mão dele, quase como se quisesse se esconder atrás dela, ela pressionou os lábios nos dedos fechados dele e o olhou. Com a face enrugada de uma maneira adorável, ela sussurrou em confidência, "Além disso... meus sonhos geralmente se transformam em pesadelos, de qualquer jeito."

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, sem saber como responder a isso. O que ele mais queria fazer era se inclinar sobre a mesa e beijá-la até que ela não pudesse mais respirar, mas eles não estavam no meio de um restaurante?

Antes que ele se decidisse, a porta da frente foi puxada com força, e uma mulher ressoou com seu salto alto, dirigindo-se até o caixa, cheirando o ambiente. Ela estava provavelmente no fim dos cinqüenta ou começo dos sessenta, mas ela desceu olhando para o lugar como um poodle numa corrida de caça. Impecavelmente enfeitada, com as unhas feitas e bem vestida, ela admirou em volta com desdém antes de descontar no caixa.

"Olá!"

A garçonete que tinha servido Kate e Sawyer surgiu da cozinha. "Posso ajudá-la, senhora?"

"Onde está seu telefone?" Ela ordenou. "Aparentemente esse lugar existe em alguma dimensão alternativa que não pegue celular.

A garota a encarou pálida por um segundo, como se visse de repente uma nova forma de vida. Lentamente, ela se virou e colocou a cabeça na porta da cozinha. "Sharon!" ela disse. "Uma senhora aqui fora precisa usar o telefone!"

Houve alguma resposta abafada garçonete escutou.

"On por Deus,"a mulher disse impacientemente, revirando os olhos, como se tivessem pedido para que ela esperasse por uma hora.

A garota voltou e ergueu um telefone atrás do caixa colocando-o no topo. "Tem que discar 8 para longa distância," ela explicou.

Ao invés de responder, a mulher vasculhou dentro da bolsa e voltou com uma pequena garrafa de spray. Ela ergueu o receptor e espirrou na coisa toda, então abaixou novamente antes de discar.

Kate olhou para Sawyer entretida. Isso era divertido ao menos.

Enquanto ela esperava alguém atender, a mulher notou que a garçonete a olhava fascinada. "Você não tem algo a fazer?" ela perguntou maldosamente. A garota saiu de perto.

"Sim, olá... Pam?" ela disse severamente no receptor. "É Gloria. Oh você não acreditaria se eu contasse. O carro quebrou e eu estou em algum estabelecimento de refeições para caminhoneiros, acredito. É como a nona parte do inferno. Tudo entre Nova York e Los Angeles não é nada além de um grande depósito de lixo." Ela se arrepiou.

Kate se recostou novamente, inclinando a cabeça suavemente com desdém. Sawyer sabia o quanto ela menosprezava esses tipos esnobes e então ela fez seus próprios comentários pessoais sobre aquela postura, mesmo que não fossem direcionados a ela.

Então a mulher continou, num tom alto e aborrecido. "Mas eu quero que você envie por faz aqueles documentos para Victor... Eu assinei os papéis para o edifício ... A demolição começará no próximo mês, espero. Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer com aquela terra... Talvez um mini-shopping, ou algo assim. O mais fácil e melhor até onde me diz respeito. É isso que as pessoas querem, de qualquer maneira." Ela pausou, escutando. "Bem, se aquele bastardo quer manter as crianças dele no hospital, deveria ter assinado um pré-nupcial, certo?" Ela gargalhou alegremente. "Afinal se não fossem todas essas caridades ocupando o tempo dele, talvez eu não tivesse ficado tão solitária e precisado de outro homem para me fazer companhia." Ela parecia ter uma nova idéia. "Oh e enquanto você está ai, cheque aquele abrigo dele em Maryland. Laboratórios cosmésticos estarão movidos a pagar um bom dinheiro por aqueles animais... Mas não se decida até que vocÊ encontre o preço mais alto, é claro."

Sawyer e Kate olharam um para o outro com expressões iguais de distanciamento. Eles começaram a desejar que tivessem saído assim que terminaram de comer.

"Oh e se você tivesse alguma idéia do que passei para fechar esse negócio," a mulher agora lamentou penosamente."É uma coisa atrás da outra. Você acredita que a empregada "boa em nada" me deixou? Ela disse que não era o trabalho dela, viajar comigo... que ela deveria cuidar da casa. E então ela resmungou algo sobre o filho dela sentir sua falta. Pode imaginar essa ousadia?" Ela suspirou profundamente. "Você pode ligar para a agência e ver se eles tem mais alguém... Eu vou estar no Hilton em Springfield até sexta-feira, e com sorte, eu estarei a uma passagem de primeira classe de avião distante da Fifth Avenue e não terei que entrar nesse esgoto novamente."

Um homem idoso num uniforme de chofer colocou a cabeça para o lado de dentro da porta. "O carro está pronto, Zra. Winchester."

"Pam, tenho que ir. Aparentemente para essas pessoas leva três horas para trocar um pneu. Eu ligo do hotel, para lhe dar mais instruções."

Ela desligou e olhou para o homem. "Meu nome é Sra. Winchester,"ela disse num tom profundamente ofendido. O homem tocou o chapéu, desculpando-se e dizendo, "Madame."

Enquanto ela se virava para sair, ela parou perto de um caminhoneiro de meia idade que estava olhando para ela de boca aberta.

"O que você está olhando?" Ela exigiu.

Ele lentamente levou o garfo até a boca, não respondendo e sem tirar os olhos fixos dela.

"Uuuuh… Ela resmungou, movendo-se, "É por isso que incesto é contra a lei."

Enquanto ela esbarrava na mesa de Sawyer e Kate sem ao menos olhar na direção deles, eles ficaram envoltos numa nuvem pesada do perfume enjoativo dela. Kate virou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

Sawyer tinha um meio sorriso deliberado no rosto. "Sente isso?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Sim," Kate respondeu, cobrindo o nariz. "Eu acho que ela tomou banho disso."

"Não o perfume," ele a corrigiu. "O dinheiro." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, expressivamente.

"Acho que sim...Tenho certeza que ela é cheia de dinheiro,"Kate disse como se não fizesse a menor diferença.

"Doçura, nós estivemos quebrando nossa cabeça para encontrar uma solução para o nosso probleminha e você vai me dizer que não a reconhece quando ela entra pela porta e nos chama de lixo?"

Cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, ela o olhou quando finalmente entendeu aonde ele queria chegar. "Você deve estar brincando. Ela deve ter sessenta, no mínimo."

"Eu não estou dizendo que vou dormir com ela," ele disse com repugnância. "Há várias outras maneiras de dar golpe nas pessoas, além de sexo, sabia?" Ele deu um sorriso charmoso a ela. "Além do mais, você disse que queria ver como eu trabalho... Então essa é sua chance."

Ela estava incrédula. "Eu nunca disse isso."

"Bem, então finja que você disse." Ele fez uma pausa. "Qual é! A mulher é Satã usando Versace. Nem você pode se sentir mal com isso."

"Eu não disse que me sinto mal," ela disse calmamente. "Mas é perigoso, Sawyer."

Ele parecia achar isso engraçado. "Sardenta, nós já estamos fugindo do FBI. O que diabos temos a perder?"

Ela sorriu um pouco e olhou pela janela, vendo que o dia começava a clarear. Ele percebeu o que vinha a seguir.

"Não se preocupe... Eu não vou ficar com as partes boas. Você vai me ajudar nessa." Ela se virou novamente para ele, pronta para protestar e ele adicionou, "Eu sempre quis uma cúmplice bonita. "Você está pronta?" Ele ergueu a caneca de café.

Kate considerou, e então suspirou profundamente, desistindo. Ela pegou sua caneca. "Maldito seja."

Eles brindaram e beberam. Sawer colocou a caneca na mesa novamente com certo floreio.

"Será divertido,"ele disse a ela com um brilho estranho de antecipação em seus olhos.

15


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capitulo 14 – **_Traduzido por Clarisse_

"Sai e me deixa ver," Sawyer chamou, sua voz ecoando contra o chão de concreto.

Houve uma pausa, e então uma voz envergonhada, "Não."

Ele suprimiu um suspiro e olhou para o relógio. Ainda tinham muito tempo, mas não fazia sentido desperdiçar mais. Ele ouviu um som de pés arrastando, e olhou para a pilha de caixas, atrás da qual Kate estava escondida, mas ela ainda não tinha saído de lá. Eles estavam no depósito do hotel, e Sawyer tinha bloqueado a entrada contra intrusos indesejados. Por agora, pelo menos, eles tinham o lugar só para eles. Mas eles precisavam ir andando.

"Eu vou contar até três, e ai vou entrar," ele avisou.

"Ta apertado, Sawyer," ela disse, frustrada.

"Melhor ainda," ele disse com um sorriso na voz.

"Você comprou pequeno de propósito?"

Ele fez um som exagerado de ofensa. "Eu comprei exatamente o que você me disse pra comprar... Você disse que esse era seu tamanho!"

"É, bem...costumava ser." Ela abaixou a voz e disse, "Brigada por lembrar."

"Você vai me deixar ver ou não?" Ele perguntou frustrado.

Finalmente, ela saiu de trás das caixas, e ficou diante dele. Ele se levantou lentamente da caixa em que estava sentado e a olhou com um sorriso crescente, dizendo de modo aprovador, "Bemmmm..." Suas covinhas apareceram com força total. "Nada mal, Freckles. Eu te contrataria pra limpar a minha casa."

Fechando os olhos com um sorriso, ela disse, "Só você consegue fazer isso parecer sujo."

Ele continuou observando-a, fascinado. Ela era uma arrumadeira clássica. Ele conseguiu a roupa em uma loja de uniformes, era preto, de seda, com acabamento de renda, e apesar de ser um pouco realista demais, feita para uso diário, para ser fantasia masculina, chegava bem perto. E ela tinha razão – ficava apertado demais nela. Principalmente na região dos seios, o que era ótimo pra ele.

"Que bom que você ta gostando tanto," ela disse, olhando pra baixo, para o uniforme. "Mas é necessário mesmo?"

"Tem que fazer parecer real." Ele disse. "Como você sempre diz, os detalhes que importam, não é?"

Ela se irritou por ter suas próprias palavras jogadas contra ela, mas a pior parte é que ele estava certo. Ela suspirou, então olhou para a sacola no chão. "Eu não vou ver a sua?"

"Vai, quando eu subir. Tente ser paciente," ele disse piscando pra ela.

"Como você pagou por isso? Ou eu não deveria nem perguntar?"

"Fiz uns cheques sem fundo."

Quando ela o olhou com reprovação, ele disse defensivamente, "O quê? Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso?"

Sem responder, Kate olhou o porão por mais alguns segundos, pensando. "Eu não tenho certeza que isso é uma boa idéia. Você acha mesmo que é seguro?"

"Não," ele disse. "A diversão esta ai."

Ela tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos mostravam preocupação.

"Olha," ele disse, dessa vez sem brincadeira. "Eu te disse, eu fiz isso milhares de vezes. Você só tem que fazer seu papel, e vai ser mamão com açúcar, confia em mim. Eu não to te pedindo pra pichar um carro de policia."

"Eu sei," ela disse, achando graça. "Mas eu acho que seria mais fácil pichar o carro."

"Bem, nós temos a tarde livre, se você quiser muito. Eu até compro a tinta, se você prometer continuar usando isso."

Ela riu, olhando para o chão e então de volta para ele. Então Sawyer a puxou contra ele, levantando os pés dela do chão, a beijando com uma repentina paixão arrasadora. Ela pareceu se afetar também, pressionando contra ele com tanta força que a cabeça dele virou um pouco pra trás, as mãos dela em seus cabelos. Forçando-se a se separar, ela tentou recuperar o fôlego, seus lábios quase tocando o rosto dele.

"Faz um tempinho," ela sussurrou, ruborizando.

"Nós temos que compensar esse tempinho," ele concordou, com uma voz rouca que a deu arrepios no pescoço. "Mas você sabe o que dizem," ele disse, num tom arrependido, deixando-a voltar para o chão. "Primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão."

"Verdade," ela concordou, relutantemente dando alguns passos para trás, para tentar impedir a tentação. "Então eu acho que é hora de subir. Alguma instrução de ultima hora?"

"Lembre-se do sotaque, Rosa," ele disse.

Ela virou os olhos. "Argentina, certo? Como eu poderia me esquecer?" Ela o deu um olhar suspeito, e então disse, "E eu sei que é um erro, mas tenho que perguntar...você conheceu uma arrumadeira chamada Rosa?"

Ele sorriu para ela, mas nem abriu a boca.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Eu imaginei." Então ela olhou para sua volta. "Bem… Me deseje boa sorte."

Ele pegou a mão dela e apertou com força, tentando passar para ela o fato de que tudo daria certo. "Eu vou subir daqui a pouco."

Ela olhou para ele com gratidão e se virou para sair. Ele a observou sair, sentindo seu pulso acelerar pelo nervosismo.

---------------

Kate bateu na porta para a qual ela tinha sido direcionada. Essas eram as suítes de luxo, e ela rezou para que ninguém saísse de outro quarto e a visse assim. Quanto menos pessoas a vissem assim, melhor.

Ela ouviu alguém reclamar do outro lado, e então ouviu o trinco abrir e a porta foi aberta. Ela respirou aliviada – era o quarto certo, pelo menos a mulher era a mesma da parada de caminhão. Então pelo menos as coisas estavam começando com o pé direito.

"Sim?" A mulher disse impaciente.

"Señora Winchester?" Kate perguntou com um sotaque, fingindo não ter certeza do que estava falando. "Eu…vim da agencia? Você pediu para mandarem alguém?"

"Ah…bem," ela respondeu, parecendo surpresa "Foi rápido. Será que as pessoas estão começando a me obedecer sem enrolar? Deve ser um sinal do apocalipse," ela continuou, sarcástica. "Entre." Ela pegou o ombro de Kate e a puxou para o hall.

Kate olhou em sua volta, admirada, mas tentando não deixar transparecer. Parecia mais um apartamento que um quarto de hotel – tinha uma sala central, com uma abertura para o quarto de um lado, e o que ela achava ser uma cozinha do outro. 'Quem pode pagar pra viajar assim?' ela pensou, com um pingo de inveja.

"Você pode começar dando um banho em Mitzi..." A sra. Winchester começou. "Eu posso jurar que vi uma pulga ontem." Kate olhou confusa, imaginando se a pequena bola de pêlos branca poderia ser Mitzi. "E quando você terminar, você pode tirar minhas coisas das malas...elas estão no quarto. Com essa tensão nos meus ombros, eu não consegui levantar um dedo desde que chegamos. Você vai lembrar de tudo?" ela perguntou, de repente virando para Kate.

Kate concordou "Si,". A mulher não pareceu convencida.

Sra. Winchester suspirou, parecendo cansada. "Isso me lembra..." Ela caminhou para uma porta de vidro, que levava a uma varanda, a abriu, e chamou, "Jose! Eu estou pronta para o meu tratamento vespertino!" Alguns segundos depois, um jovem, na faixa e 19 ou 20 anos, apareceu no quarto. Ele olhou para Kate com interesse imediato.

"Essa é a nova empregada," A sra. Winchester disse. "Qual é o seu nome mesmo?"

Ela não tinha dito o nome antes, mas não mencionou isso. "Rosa", ela disse, tentando parecer tímida.

"Bem, esse é Jose, meu massagista pessoal. Ele viaja comigo para qualquer lugar. E ele também é do México, então vocês devem se dar bem," ela disse secamente.

"Oh..." Kate disse, sentindo um problema chegar, já que alguém aqui falava espanhol de verdade. Ela poderia matar Sawyer por ter feito ela usar o sotaque, só porque era mais divertido para ele. "Eu sou da... Argentina."

A sra. Winchester fez um gesto de indiferença com as mãos. "Da no mesmo," ela disse, virando os olhos.

"Hola," disse Jose, deixando os olhos percorrerem o corpo dela.

Ela sorriu tensa, mas não respondeu.

"Bem?" A sra. Winchester disse em um tom que deixava implícito 'O que você está esperando?' "O cachorro esta ali. Você tem alguma pergunta?"

Kate fez que não com a cabeça, mas parecia que a situação pedia algo mais. Ela se forçou a dizer, através dos dentes "Não, senhora."

A sra. Winchester pareceu satisfeita, então ela foi em direção ao quarto, chamando "Venha, Jose."

Ele a seguiu, mas não antes de fazer um gesto obsceno com a língua, em direção a Kate. Ela fez uma cara de nojo confusa.

Suspirando, ela foi em direção ao sofá para pegar o cachorro, que parecia Pomerano. Ele imediatamente acordou e latiu para ela, voltando a dormir. Ela deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços. Kate fechou os olhos e abriu de novo, olhando para o relógio.

Sawyer disse que subiria em uma hora. Ela já estava convencida de que essa seria a hora mais longa de sua vida.

-------

Sawyer ajeitou a gravata pela décima vez. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não usava uma, que ele quase tinha se esquecido de como amarrar. Se vestindo no porão, ele começou a desejar que Kate tivesse ficado mais um pouco, até que ele estivesse pronto. Nem tinha um espelho para ele ver como estava. Mas ele conseguiu sozinho, como ele sempre fez no passado. A espera parecia interminável, mas ele tomou um drink no bar do hotel, para acalmar os nervos, olhando para o relógio o tempo todo. Agora finalmente era a hora certa.

Mudando a maleta para a mão esquerda, ele bateu na porta. De dentro da suíte, ele ouviu um grito "Rosa! Atenda a porta!"

Passos se aproximaram, e ele podia ouvir a raiva de Kate só pelo modo como ela andava. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Era estranho pensar que ele conhecia alguém tão bem assim.

Abrindo a porta, sua raiva pelo atraso dele se transformou em choque quando ela o viu no terno caro. Rindo um pouco, ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, seus olhos indo dos seus sapatos até o cabelo penteado.

"Oi, Rosa," ele disse.

"Isso é... diferente", ela sussurrou, então olhou para trás para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos.

"Você gosta?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Ela se inclinou em direção a ele, ficando nas pontas dos pés e inspirou. "Você ta usando colônia?"

"Pos barba"

Ela sorriu, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o calor radiando de sua pele. Era intoxicante. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

"Rosa!"

A cabeça de Kate virou para trás imediatamente, e ela se virou, se sentindo culpada.

"Quem é?" A sra. Winchester perguntou.

"Um…um homem pra você," Kate disse, abaixando os olhos.

"Oh..." Ela respondeu timidamente. "Eu gosto dessa idéia." Sua voz se tornou ríspida de novo quando ela disse "Bem, deixe ele entrar, garota estúpida!"

Ele se virou para Sawyer, dizendo "Entre" em um tom educado com raiva suprimida. Ele tentou não rir.

Na sala, a Sra. Winchester o convidou para sentar. Kate ficou em pé, sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer nessa situação.

"Agora...o que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Sra. Winchester..." ele começou.

"Ah, por favor, me chame de Gloria," ela começou, cruzando as pernas no que ela achava ser uma maneira sexy.

"Tudo bem, Gloria" Sawyer continuou, fingindo estar derrotado. "Meu nome é Terence Brown, e eu trabalho para o seu marido."

"Oh," ela disse, seu rosto mostrando desapontamento imediato. "Ex-marido, você quer dizer."

"Sim, madame, me desculpe," Sawyer disse.

"Olha, eu sei do que isso se trata," ela disse, descruzando as pernas e se levantando arrogantemente.

"Você sabe?" ele disse, esperando ela continuar. A chave era deixar ela passar o Maximo de informação possível. Só podia ajudá-lo.

"E o fato é que, não está aberto para discussão. Ele pode me mandar tantos advogados quanto quiser, mas não vai ajudar em nada. Eu não nasci ontem, sabia. Aquele acordo pré-nupcial afirmava claramente que eu tenho direito a metade dos bens, isso inclui as ações. Se ele não concordasse com isso, que não assinasse."

"Mas, com todo o respeito, madame, eu acredito que o Sr. Winchester considera uma exceção o modo como os bens estão sendo divididas, e não a divisão em si." Ele falou de maneira educada, e apesar de sua gramática ser impecável, sei sotaque dava um toque de charme. Kate o observava com admiração.

A sra. Winchester se levantou. "Bem, francamente, a escolha não é dele. E eu não acredito em ficar batendo na mesma tecla, então não tem razão para fazer isso pela centésima vez. Ele acha o que, que vai me confundir mandando um advogado novo cada semana? Rosa vai te mostrar a saída." Ela terminou.

"Agora, espere um minuto, madame." Sawyer disse, sem se mexer. "Eu acho que nos começamos as coisas com o pé errado. Eu odiaria pensar que vim até aqui para te ver, e fui dispensado na entrada como um saco de batatas."

Kate teve que morder o lábio para não sorrir. Isso não fazia o menor sentido, mas parecia estar tendo o efeito desejado. Ela poderia ver a sra. Winchester hesitando.

Sawyer continuou, selando sua vantagem. "Além disso, eu acho que tenho informações aqui que você pode gostar. Não são necessariamente para a vantagem dele, deixe-me dizer. Tenho certeza que você sabe que vai ganhar aprovação na divisão das propriedades de qualquer jeito, então não vai fazer mal olhar por todos os ângulos, vai?" Ele conseguiu parecer suave e humilde ao mesmo tempo. Era como assistir um ator talentoso interpretar o papel de sua carreira.

A sra. Winchester estava claramente caindo na dele. "Bem, eu acho que não faria mal rever os detalhes mais uma vez. Mas eu estou avisando, eu já fiz isso, e eu conheço os truques que você tem na manga. Tem certos bens dos quais eu simplesmente não vou desistir, então nem adianta tentar me convencer."

"Madame, eu nem sonharia." Ele disse sinceramente. "Eu posso ser um advogado, mas no segundo que eu entrei por aquela porta, eu pude dizer que você é uma mulher certa de suas convicções. Uma coisa muito rara de se encontrar hoje em dia. Me desculpe por dizer isso, mas seu marido deve ser louco de desistir disso."

Ela imediatamente pareceu contente com isso, e riu um pouco. "Bem, eu não posso discordar de você. Que...bom ouvir isso." Ela olhou sensivelmente para Sawyer, e Kate detectou uma mudança quase que imperceptível na maneira como ela o tratava. Ele tinha conseguido desequilibrar as coisas de modo que ela acreditava que ela estava no controle, e ela o olhava como um gavião pronto para atacar a presa.

Sawyer sorriu, já sentindo a vitória. Se essa mulher queria dinheiro e homens, haviam duas frentes para atacar. Não seria mais fácil. Mas agora era a vez de Kate fazer seu trabalho.

"Se você não se importa," ele disse para a Sra. Winchester, "Eu gostaria de beber alguma coisa antes de começarmos."

"Tem um mini-bar na cozinha. Peça o que quiser," Ela respondeu atenciosamente.

"Mas você não deixaria um cavalheiro beber sozinho, não é?" ele perguntou. 

"Bem...eu acho que não é muito cedo para um daiquiri." Ela fingiu estar hesitante.

"Agora sim," Sawyer disse, se apoiando nas almofadas. "Rosa, é isso?" ele perguntou, olhando para Kate. Ela sorriu para ele, não dizendo nada. "Você poderia me trazer um Martini, querida? E um daiquiri para a sra. Winchester? Me desculpe," ele se corrigiu. "Gloria."

Kate imediatamente se virou para a cozinha, mas foi chamada pela sra. Winchester. "Rosa!"

Ela olhou para trás.

"Eu acredito que você precisa responder quando alguém te da uma ordem direta." Ela esperou impacientemente.

Kate voltou de vagar para onde os dois estavam sentados, um olhar de desdém misturado com medo em sua expressão. Se ela conseguisse fazer isso, conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa. Inalando profundamente, ela expirou, olhando diretamente para Sawyer. Ele sorriu para ela esperando e achando graça, obviamente adorando tudo isso. Mas também tinha um aviso nos olhos dele, dizendo a ela pra não estragar tudo.

Separando as duas palavras com ênfase, ela disse, "Sim...senhor."

"Foi difícil?" A sra. Winchester insistiu. Ela virou para Sawyer. "Primeiro dia. Honestamente, eu não sei onde eles encontram essas pessoas. Mas são todas iguais...eu te garanto que ela vai ser despedida em um mês quando engravidar de algum zelador ou algo assim."

Sawyer levantou as sobrancelhas, dando a Kate um olhar irônico de surpresa "Imagine só."

Ela sorriu para ele ironicamente, desejando já ter os drinks na mão, para acidentalmente derrubar um no colo dele.

"Bem, continue." A sra. Winchester disse, a expulsando das ala. "Você esta esperando que eles se misturem sozinhos e pulem na bandeja?"

Suprimindo a vontade de dar uma resposta mal educada, Kate entrou na cozinha indo em direção ao mini-bar, deixando Saywer fazer sua mágica. Essa era sua função – deixar a sra. Winchester o mais bêbada o possível, e deixar Sawyer sóbrio. Para isso, ela misturou o darquini com o rum necessário, mas adicionando também uma dose de vodka, esperando que o gosto diferente fosse culpado por sua incompetência. O Martini de Sawyer foi feito basicamente de água, com só um pouquinho de álcool.

Quando ela terminou, ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela. "Que tal, Chula."

Ela fechou os olhos irritada, mas conseguiu colocar um sorriso na cara antes de se virar. Jose estava na porta da cozinha, dando um sorriso significativo. Ele caminhou em direção a ela, e se apoiou contra o balcão onde ela estava.

"Puedo dar te un masaje mas tarda si quieres. Y no importa si no tienes dinero. Acepto muchos otros tipos de pago." Depois de dizer isso, ele piscou para ela.

Kate estava alarmada, mas tentou não demonstrar. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele disse, mas era provavelmente alguma coisa sórdida, pela linguagem corporal dele. Pensando rápido, ela disse com um sotaque, "Eu...estou tentando só falar em inglês. Para aprender melhor.

Ele pareceu achar isso ridículo. "Pero ingles es bien feo. Espanol es la idioma de amor."  
Ela olhou para ele confusa, e então sorriu de novo. "Exatamente," ela disse. "Mas, você sabe...Mi casa es su casa." Ela disse, usando a única frase em espanhol que ela sabia.

Ele concordou lentamente, confuso, mas agindo como se ela tivesse dito algo profundo.

"Licença ," ela disse, passando por ele com os drinks. Ela saiu da cozinha, deixando ele imaginar o que ela quis dizer.

Quando ela voltou para a sala, ela podia ver que Sawyer estava indo bem, e se divertindo. A maleta estava aberta, e ele retirava as coisas com ar importante, falando sobre propriedades, valores de hipotecas, seguros, e outras coisas que Kate não entendia. A sra. Winchester o ajudava com os detalhes, que ele utilizava sem nem perceber. Dentro da maleta, Kate podia ver que não tinha nada importante, mas o que pareciam ser recortes de jornais, notas fiscais, e flyers de propaganda. Mas não importava, porque ele manipulava a maleta com um ar de autoridade tão grande que qualquer um acreditava.

Vendo ele trabalhar, ela foi possuída por uma atração física por ele que a lembrou de seus primeiros dias juntos, quando ela tentava tanto negar seus sentimentos. Não havia motivo no mundo para que ver algo tão vergonhoso, tão criminal, deveria deixá-la excitada. Mas não tinha como negar que ela achava aquilo sexy. Ele olhou para ela, como se sentisse o que ela estava pensando. Ela carregou os drinks para ele e colocou na frente dele, na mesa, ficando lá mais tempo do que o necessário, deixando ele olhar para a frente do vestido dela. Como o olhar faminto que ele deu a ela, ela podia sentir que teve o efeito desejado. Depois ela deu o darquini a sra. Winchester e perguntou se ela queria algo mais.

"Termine de guardar minhas roupas. Eu te chamo quando precisar de você," ela respondeu autoritariamente.

Depois de alguns minutos mexendo nas roupas caras no quarto, porém, ela foi chamada de volta para pegar mais drinks. Sawyer tomou o seu rapidamente, encorajando a sra. Winchester a fazer o mesmo, e seu rosto já estava meio rosado. Kate suprimiu um sorriso e foi pegar mais drinks, fazendo o darquini ainda mais forte dessa vez, grata que Jose não estava por perto.

Quando ela voltou, descobriu que o golpe tinha ido para outra fase. Sawyer estava ouvindo a sra. Winchester contar tudo que sofreu durante o divorcio. Kate não conseguia imaginar como ele conseguiu fazer ela se abrir tão rapidamente, mas eles já pareciam melhores amigos. Claro que o álcool não estava atrapalhando.

"Se você tivesse idéia do que eu passei desde que isso começou," ela lamentou, pegando o segundo darquini e bebendo sem nem perceber Kate. "Chega a ser cômico o que ele espera que eu agüente. Ele não só está tentando evitar que eu fique com o iate porque ele prometeu para um clube em Harlem..." ela se interrompeu "O que crianças vão fazer com aquele iate? Eles não podem apreciá-lo. Além disso, ele virou alguns de meus amigos mais próximos contra mim, tentando me fazer parecer a malvada da historia! Olha a coragem! Dizer a eles que eu estou tentando...roubar de caridade, e outros tipos de besteira. Sabe, eu faço caridade! Eu pago aos empregados," ela disse, apontando para Kate, "mesmo que eles não falem inglês e sejam provavelmente imigrantes ilegais. Se isso não é caridade, o que é?" A voz dela se elevou um pouco, e ela se encostou na cadeira, respirando profundamente. Ela bebeu o resto do darquini, entregando o copo vazio para Kate.

Sawyer falou em uma voz calma. "Tenho que admitir, Gloria, ouvir seu lado da historia Poe tudo em perspectiva. Eu sei que estou aqui para representar o outro lado, mas eu sou humano. Não precisa ser um gênio para ver que você passou por muita coisa."

"Bem", ela disse, "Que bom que alguém reconhece."

"Rosa, porque você não trás mais uns drinks?" Sawyer pediu eficientemente.

"Eu não deveria" protestou a sra. Winchestrer. "Eles parecem estar muito fortes, não parecem? Rosa, que mistura você esta usando?"

Kate balançou os ombros, e Saywer interveio. "Ah, mas é bom relaxar um pouco! Deixar a tensão passar...eu não vou contar pra ninguém," ele disse flertando.

"Bem, se você insiste," ela respondeu timidamente.

Quando Kate se virou para sair, a sra. Winchester pegou a mão dela, olhando para ela intensamente.

"Você parece tão familiar. Tenho certeza que já te vi antes...não consigo lembrar onde."

Kate olhou para Sawyer, alarmada. Ele também parecia nervoso.

"Onde foi?" A sra. Winchester continuou, para si mesma. "Ah, sim...agora eu me lembro! Sei exatamente onde eu já te vi antes," ela disse, de modo acusatório, dando uns tapinhas na mão de Kate.

Kate esperou, seu coração batendo rápido.

"Você trabalhou na festa de jardim de Violet MacGregor na primavera passada, não foi? Foi você que quebrou o prato de porcelana!"

Kate expirou aliviada, e Sawyer fez o mesmo. Ela concordou. "Si...fui eu."

A sra. Winchester deixou sua mão cair, com desdém "Ta vendo o que eu to falando? Até a agencia que manda as empregadas está tentando tirar vantagem…me mandando os que foram despedidos por outra pessoa. Acha que eles fariam isso quando eu era casada? Nem em um milhão de anos! Mas claro, todo mundo tenta tirar vantagem de uma mulher solteira. Bem, vou deixar eles saberem que ainda sou Gloria Winchester, e não vou ser tratada desse jeito!" Ela respirou assim, e então viu Kate lá. "Pegue os drinks!" ela gritou.

Kate voltou para a cozinha, esperando qeu Sawyer tirasse até o último centavo dessa víbora. Ela olhou para o daiquiri que ela estava misturando, com uma vontade incrível de beber. Ela nunca precisou tanto de um drink em sua vida. E saber que ela não podia tomar era tortura. Isso não podia piorar.

"Chula..." uma voz veio de trás dela.

Tudo bem, então podia piorar. Ela se virou lentamente, tentando manter a paciência.

Jose se aproximou dela, sorrindo e segurando as mãos como se rendesse. "Sem espanhol...Só inglês pra você. Tudo bem?"

"Sim...obrigada." ela disse, voltando para os drinks.

"Você gosta desse emprego?" Ele perguntou, se aproximando.

"Sim, é ótimo" ela disse, olhando para ele com um sorriso forçado.

"Sabe como eu consegui esse emprego?" ele perguntou. Ela esperou, determinada a não respondê-lo. Ele continuou mesmo assim "Eu não sei como consegui esse trabalho. Señora Winchester me contrata para massagem sabe? Ele fez os gestos com as mãos. "Mas sabe de um a coisa, chula? Eu não sei nada sobre massagem." Ele riu e passou a língua pelos lábios. "Ela deve achar que eu sou sexy ou algo assim, certo?"

"Deve ser" Kate disse, passando por ele para pegar o suco de lima.

"Pensou sobre o que eu disse antes?" ele disse, baixando a voz, tentando parecer tentador.

Já que Kate não fazia idéia do que ele estava pensando, ela mentiu "Uh-huh"

"E?" Ele perguntou.

"Jose," ela disse, tentando manter a paciência. "Eu estou muito ocupada agora...Podemos conversar...depois?"

"Seus lábios dizem 'vai embora', chula, mas seu corpo diz 'chega mais'," ele disse, com uma voz cantada. E, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ele pegou a bunda dela.

Sem pensar, Kate se virou e lhe deu uma cotovelada no nariz, e então rapidamente lhe deu uma rasteira.

Na sala, Sawyer e a Sra. Winchester ouviram um barulho vindo da cozinha. Eles se olharam confusos, e se levantaram se aproximando da porta.

"O que foi isso?" A sra. Winchester perguntou, quando viu Jose no chão, Kate em pe ao lado dele. Sawyer estava aliviado que nada aconteceu com Kate, mas preocupado que o golpe não desse certo.

Kate olhou para cima, inocentemente. "Ele caiu!" ela disse, apontando para Jose, que estava passando a mão no queixo e dizendo 'maldita bruja' sob a respiração.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Jose, você ainda não aprendeu a andar?" A sra. Winchester disse. Ela estava pronta para sair da cozinha quando disse "Mas agora que você mencionou…o chão parece meio…desigual aqui. Vou mandar alguém olhar" Suas palavras pareciam um pouco distintas.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la a voltar para o sofá, madame" Sawyer ofereceu, pegando-a pelo cotovelo e dando um olhar de advertência para Kate.

Ela o olhou tentando dizer 'O que você queria que eu fizesse?'

Quando ela finalmente terminou o terceiro round de drinks, ela podia sentir pelo tom de conclusão de Sawyer que ele estava pronto para terminar tudo. "Bem," ele disse, "eu vejo que você não pode ser convencida do contrário quando decide alguma coisa, Gloria. E na minha opinião, eu não te culpo. Cá entre nos, você consegue fazer o que quer com tudo em que põe as mãos. E falando em mãos," ele disse, pegando as mãos dela e observando cuidadosamente. "Você tem as mãos mais lindas que eu já vi. Você toca piano?" ele perguntou, como se quisesse saber o segredo dela.

"Bem...eu costumava tocar, quando eu era mais nova. Nossa, olhe para mim, corando como uma adolescente. O que você deve achar?"

"Não tem motivo para se envergonhar." Ele disse a ela. "Se eu fosse você, eu iria corar freqüentemente. Combina com você."

"Se eu não soubesse, acharia que você esta flertando comigo, Sr. Brown."

"E o que há de errado nisso?"

Kate se esforçou para não vomitar. Ela tentou pegar os olhos de Sawyer para pedi-lo para se apressar, mas ele a ignorava.

"Como eu estava dizendo," ele disse. "Agora que eu ouvi os dois lados da historia, eu preferiria lutar por você. Mas tenho minhas obrigações profissionais. Não tem como escapar disso. Mas é uma vergonha que você só tem direito aos bens dele no momento do divorcio, considerando o que ele tem planejado. Parece que as estrelas estão alinhadas contra você."

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou intrigada. "O que ele tem planejado?"

"Bem, eu não posso te dar nenhum detalhe. Um daqueles acordos de governo onde tudo tem que ficar em silencio, se é que você me entende. Da mais certo se ficar por baixo dos panos." Sawyer fechou a maleta, se preparando pra sair. "Continuando, eu sinto muito que não conseguimos acertar nada, mas eu certamente entendo suas razões, madame, disso você pode ter certeza."

"Mas eu não endendo," ela persistiu. "Frank não está envolvido no governo."

"Não," Sawyer concordou, levantando-se. Kate assistia fascinada. "Mas é para isso que eles precisam tanto desse investimento, porque vem de fora. Desse modo, quando eles colocarem o próprio dinheiro, vai parecer que eles só estão aproveitando a oportunidade. Ele parou de repente. "Mas eu já disse mais do que deveria...Isso é o que eu ganho por ter tomado aqueles drinks."

"E é 100 garantido, eu creio," ela disse. "Frank não arriscaria se não fosse."

"Sim, madame," ele disse. "Seu marido pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é precipitado. Ele tem analisado esse acordo por um bom tempo. Garantia de retorno de 200 do investimento em uma semana, e isso é só o inicio. Parece que é ainda mais do que isso. Mas de novo, eu tenho que ficar quieto. Não to tentando fazer você se sentir mal. Só sinto muito que esse dinheiro não estará disponível para a senhora."

"Espera um minuto...sente-se ai," ela disse, como se estivesse pensando. Sawyer sorriu para Kate, e voltou sua atenção para a sra. Winchester enquanto se sentava de novo no sofá.

Ela tirou o cabelo da cara, parecendo muito bêbada. "Aquele rato," ela disse. "Ele estava tentando esconder isso de mim?"

"Bem, tecnicamente eu não deveria ter te contado. Não sei o que é, mas eu não consigo guardar segredos quando o seu bem esta envolvido."

"Ele já investiu o dinheiro?"

"Ainda não, mas..." Sawyer olhou para o relógio. "Isso é o que eu devo fazer assim que sair daqui. A transação será realizada hoje. O prazo é às 5 da tarde. Você o conhece…queria esperar até a ultima hora, caso achasse uma aplicação melhor para o dinheiro."

"Pshhh", ela disse. "Então eu acho que você está encarregado de cuidar da transação?"

"Sim, eu estou."

"Não me surpreende que ele esteja usando um advogado em vez de um acionista, como as pessoas normais. E que percentagem ele vai te dar?"

"Madame," Sawyer disse, fingindo estar ofendido. "Isso é entre o cliente e mim...Você sabe que eu não posso te contar isso."

"Não pode ser mais de 10, pode? Não se eu conheço aquele mão de vaca..."

Ele fingiu não querer contar.

"Quanto ele está investindo?

"Eu não tenho a liberdade de contar isso...Mas você sabe que eu contaria pra você, se pudesse."

"Mais de 50 mil?"

Sawyer parecia entristecido. "Se houvesse algum modo..."

"Ah, vamos lá," ela disse, ficando impaciente. "O que é um segredinho entre amigos? Quanto?"

Ele suspirou, aparentemente lutando contra sua consciência. "Tudo bem. Ele quer investir Setenta e cinco."

Gloria digeriu essa informação, seus olhos brilhando com ambição. Ela se aproximou dele e falou confidencialmente. "Se você trabalhar pra mim, eu invisto cem mil. E...eu te dou 20."

Ele riu, chocado. "Você ta brincando. Cem mil dólares?"

Ela parecia excitada. "Eu vi aquele egoísta receber mais do que ele merecia em tudo que ele participou nos últimos quarenta anos, e já estou cansada disso. Por que você acha que ele não queria que eu soubesse disso? Porque ele é egoísta e arrogante, por isso! E só comigo! Agora é minha vez de dar a ele um pouco do seu próprio remédio...Depois de tudo que eu passei, esse dinheiro pertence a mim de direito. Você mesmo disse! Nos temos um acordo, ou não?"

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Me desculpe...eu não posso fazer isso."

Ela pareceu irritada, mas rapidamente fez outra oferta. "Então vamos fazer assim, Sr. Brown. Você investe meu dinheiro em vez do meu ex-marido, e eu te dou 25. Não só isso, mas eu te levo pra jantar amanha, para comemorar," ela disse, como se a última parte fosse irrecusável.

Ele olhou a sua volta, sem esperanças. "Madame, eu acho que você esta tentando se aproveitar de mim."

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Bem, então...não tem como recusar, tem? O que você diz?"

Ele suspirou, como se tivesse aceitando. "Se você tivesse idéia de como isso é anti-ético..."

"Ah, ética," ela disse, fazendo um gesto de indiferença. "As pessoas supervalorizam ética."

"Isso é verdade," ele concordou, olhando para Kate novamente, onde ela estava, na porta da cozinha.

"Então? Isso é um sim?"

"Eu acho que você não vai desistir, não importa o que eu diga, então...eu acho que é um sim."

Ela comemorou triunfante e bateu palmas, seus olhos ainda mostrando o quanto ela tinha bebido.

"Mas não tem volta," Sawyer continuou com cuidado, "porque como eu disse, o dinheiro tem que ser depositado hoje."

"Sr. Brown, se você me conhecesse, saberia que eu nunca me arrependo. Vou transferir o dinheiro agora mesmo, enquanto você esta aqui. Me de as informações da conta."

Ainda parecendo relutante, ele pegou um papel e escreveu o nome e o numero de uma de suas contas extras, aberta para propósitos como esse. "Espero que você saiba, vou perder o emprego por isso," ele disse, parecendo preocupado.

"Bem, você trabalha pra mim agora, então nem se preocupe com isso."

Ele sorriu e passou o papel para ela. Ela examinou, tentando focalizar. "Essa não parece uma conta do governo."

"Não é. É só uma fonte...para filtrar o dinheiro. Seria muito suspeito se o nome do Tio Sam estivesse explicito ai."

"Ah," ela disse, vendo esperteza nisso. Levantando-se repentinamente, ela disse, "Deixa só eu fazer algumas ligações...Eles sabem como não perder tempo quando estão lidando comigo. Vai estar feito em menos de uma hora, eu garanto. Espere aqui." Com algum esforço para andar em linha reta, ela foi até o telefone.

Kate foi ate a área dos assentos pegar os copos vazios. Sawyer deu a ela o dele, e seus dedos se tocaram com uma sensação elétrica. Eles sorriram um para o outro, animados mas ainda tensos, enquanto a sra. Winchester dizia comandos no telefone. Eles estavam tão perto, quase sentiam o gosto da vitória...mas ainda não havia acabado. Tudo ainda podia desmoronar, se alguém do outro lado da linha suspeitasse.

Para se acalmar, Kate levou os copos para a cozinha e os lavou, então limpou a bagunça no bar. Jose tinha desaparecido, e aparentemente não iria voltar dessa vez. Ele esperava que o menino encontrasse uma menina da idade dele antes de se tornar um brinquedinho sexual da sra. Winchester. Isso, claro, se ele não já fosse.

Não demorou até que ela foi chamada de novo. "Rosa! Mostre a saída para o Sr. Brown!"

Com o pulso acelerando, ela voltou, ansiosa para saber se algo deu errado. Mas a sra. Winchester estava sorridente no meio da sala, apertando a mão de Sawyer, e ela corou ainda mais quando ele trouxe os dedos dela até seus lábios.

"Muito obrigada pela oportunidade maravilhosa," ela disse a ele.

"Eu que deveria agradecer, madame. Eu ainda não estou acreditando."

"Bem, espero que você acredite antes do nosso jantar amanha à noite. 8 horas esta bom pra você?"

"Eu não perderia por nada." Ele disse.

"Eu vou avisar ao motorista," ela disse, indicando a Kate para mostrar a saída a ele. "Tenha uma tarde maravilhosa!"

"Você também," ele disse, indo em direção a saída com Kate. "Eu vou vigiar a conta."

Na porta, ele voltou e sussurrou para Kate, "Então, que horas você sai do trabalho, Rosa?"

Ela sorriu. "Provavelmente em 20 minutos, quando eu for despedida por quebrar o prato de porcelana."

"Não me deixe esperando" ele pediu.

"Eu vou fazer o possível, Sr. Brown."

Pegando a gravata dele, ela o puxou e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha, então o empurrou brincando e fechou a porta atrás dele.

----------

Quase uma hora depois Sawyer finalmente viu Kate indo em direção a ele, onde ele esperava nervosamente perto do elevador.

"Por que demorou tanto?" ele perguntou irritado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, apertando o botão.

"Ela desmaiou," Kate respondeu, parecendo culpada, mas achando graça. "Tive que arrastá-la pra cama."

Sawyer sorriu orgulhoso, e ela não resistiu e sorriu de volta.

"Então...o dinheiro entrou?" ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio e olhando fascinada para como ele ficava de terno.

"Todo nosso...cada centavo," ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas em triunfo.

Com um olhar excitado, ela pegou a lapela do casaco dele. Ele olhou para ela com a mesma necessidade, colocando as mãos na cintura dela. A campainha do elevador tocou e as portas abriram em frente a eles, vazio. Sawyer a puxou para dentro, rapidamente apertando um dos números mais altos.

Kate olhou para ele confusa quando as portas se fecharam. "Por que estamos subindo?"

"Porque eu peguei um quarto pra gente," ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Um quarto nesse hotel? Não é meio arriscado?"

"Freckles, depois de todos aqueles hotéis baratos, você não acha que merecemos alguma coisa boa?"

"Bom argumento." Ela disse, se aproximando dele. Ao mesmo tempo, ele a levantou contra um canto, beijando-a com tanta força que a cabeça dela bateu contra a parede. Ela se segurou no corrimão, envolvendo-o com as pernas, tentando respirar enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Ela desfez o no da gravata dele e puxou sua cabeça para beijá-lo, sentindo novamente o cheiro de sua loção pó-barba. As mãos dele já estavam sob a saia dela, e seus dedos passeavam por suas coxas, indo cada vez mais alto.

"Espera," ela disse entre os beijos, olhando para os números aumentando no painel. "estamos quase chegando."

Ele não pareceu perceber o que ela falou, porque ele não parou nada do que estava fazendo, ela podia sentir o quanto ele queria isso pelo modo como ele pressionava contra ela.

"Sawyer, espera," ela tentou de novo, rindo enquanto ele mordiscava seu ombro. Então, ignorando a si mesma, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele querendo correr suas mãos e lábios pelo peito dele. A respiração dele estava quente em sua orelha, suas mãos na zona de perigo, e ela engasgou, fechando os olhos por um segundo.

A campainha do elevador fez com que ela os abrisse novamente. Por cima da cabeça de Sawyer, que agora estava com os lábios em seu pescoço, ela viu que a porta do elevador tinha aberto. Um homem mais velho estava lá parado, fazendo cara feia para o que parecia ser uma empregada do hotel sendo amigável com um dos hóspedes.

"Sawyer," ela disse, desesperada, colocando as mãos no rosto dele. Ele finalmente olhou para cima e se virou. Sem parecer achar aquilo inconveniente, ele a colocou nas costas, segurando-a pelas pernas. Ela instintivamente o agarrou no pescoço, escondendo seu rosto que queimava no ombro dele.

Carregando-a para fora do elevador, Sawyer deu um sorriso conspiracional para o homem. "Quando eles dizem serviço de quarto complementar incluído, eles não estão brincando, estão?"

O homem observava enquanto Sawyer, com Kate agarrada a ele, destrancava a porta e fechava atrás deles, seguida por risadas e objetos sendo jogados da mesa.

Balançando a cabeça, reclamando do que o mundo estava virando, o homem entrou no elevador.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 – **_Traduzido por Cristianepf_

Não havia cabeça no travesseiro ao lado dele. Esse foi o primeiro detalhe que Sawyer tomou consciência quando abriu os olhos de manhã. Ele esticou o pescoço para ver sobre a montanha de cobertas fofas, checando o banheiro, mas estava escuro e vazio, a porta aberta para trás. Uma rápida olhada no outro lado da luxuosa mobília do quarto mostrou que não havia ninguém ali também.

Ele recolheu toda essa informação nos primeiros segundos depois de acordas. Eles eram ainda só fatos materiais, e eles não tinham tido a chance de ser registrados em seu âmago. Ele não permitiria que elas tivessem significado. Por que havia centenas de lugares onde ela poderia estar, certo? Ele só tinha que permanecer ali deitado e pensar neles, racionalmente, e o mistério seria solucionado. Nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso.

Ele fez seu corpo relaxar de novo e então olhou para o teto, planejando como ele ia fingir estar dormindo quando ela voltasse, para deixá-la pensar que ele não havia notado. Ou ele deveria agir como se estivesse zangado? Ou magoado? Isso sacrificaria um pouco seu orgulho, mas talvez isso ia impedi-la de fazer esse tipo de merda de novo. Ele pensou sobre estas opções, certo de que ela entraria pela porta a qualquer momento agora.

Mas os minutos se passaram, e não houve qualquer mudança no quarto. Ele se recusava a sair da cama, se recusava até mesmo de se _mover_, porque fazer isso significava ter de enfrentar o fato de que ela não estava lá. Enquanto ele ficasse na cama, imóvel, não contaria de verdade, ainda que estivesse sendo cada vez mais difícil permanecer deitado ali, esperando com calma determinada. Onde diabos ela tinha ido? Como ela pôde desaparecer, sem ao menos deixar um bilhete? Ele sentiu um medo desconfortável atingir sua consciência, e decidiu que não conseguia suportar mais um segundo sequer. Ele ia procurar por ela.

Justamente quando ele havia se decidido e se preparava para levantar, ele sentiu uma leve cócega em seu estômago, acima do umbigo. Levantando as cobertas, ele espiou debaixo delas, confuso. A primeira coisa que sua visão pôde registrar foi uma cascata de cachos negros espalhados sobre sua própria pele. A imagem permaneceu imóvel por um segundo, sem qualquer significado, mas então tomou começou a fazer sentido. Ele viu que Kate estava deitada contra ele, encolhida como uma bola, sua cabeça encostada em seu peito nu.

Se sentindo o idiota mais ridículo do mundo, ele exalou em silêncio, agradecidamente aliviado e deixou sua cabeça cair contra os travesseiros, fechando os olhos e apertando o maxilar, reprimindo um gemido pela sua própria estupidez.

Agora que as coisas estavam bem novamente, ele se perguntava como não tinha notado o peso e o calor da cabeça dela, ou a pequena protuberância que ela formava debaixo das cobertas. De jeito nenhum ela algum dia ficaria sabendo pelo que ele passou. Ele sabia o quanto ela riria, e jurou levar os detalhes pro seu próprio túmulo.

Examinando debaixo das cobertas novamente, ele ficou observou. Suas feições eram vazias e calmas durante o sono, e sua respiração era suave, movimentando os fios de cabelo que estavam no caminho, como uma brisa suave de um ventilador de teto. Mas agora a luz e o ar frio pela coberta levantada penetravam em seu descanso, e ela enrugou a testa em protesto.

"Levante e brilhe, señorita," Sawyer disse calmamente, com sua voz normal. Ele já estava esquecendo seu leve encontro com o pânico.

Ela começou a desenrolar o corpo antes de responder, e então abriu os olhos com relutância.

"Se perdeu do caminho do travesseiro?" Ele perguntou à ela.

O pé dela saiu debaixo da coberta pelo canto da cama enquanto ela se espreguiçava. "Lençóis de seda," ela murmurou se explicando. "Eles parecem bons na teoria, mas não são muito quentes."

"Bem, que droga," Ele disse. "Lá se vai meu plano de levar eles com a gente."

Ela sorriu um pouco, saindo de cima do estômago dele. "Nós ainda podemos fazer isso."

Rastejando até os travesseiros, ela se segurou sobre sua própria mão e encarou Sawyer. "Oi," ela sussurrou, depois de alguns segundos.

"Ei, você," ele disse, com um olhar dissimulado como se eles compartilhassem um segredo. Então ele a puxou para beijá-la, seus dedos desaparecendo nos cabelos dela. Foi um beijo suave, despreocupado e não insistente, o tipo que ele só tinha aprendido a apreciar com ela. Ele ainda achava estranho como ele gostava de tocá-la mesmo quando não tinha nada a ver com sexo. Será que os outros caras sabiam disso? E eles apenas não falavam? Ele teve a sensação de que havia sido aceito em um tipo de clube de privilegiados, onde só membros podiam entram.

Quando ela se inclinou de volta, disse com a sobrancelha levantada, "Noite longa, hein?"

"Espero que saiba, que você vai ficar com aquele uniforme de empregada," ele disse à ela com fala arrastada.

"Só se você ficar com a suíte," ela concordou, sorrindo.

"Feito."

Por alguns segundos, eles se olharam sem falar. O quarto parecia estranhamente quieto e pacífico depois do stress da última semana. O carpete e a mobília abafaram até mesmo o som dos outros hóspedes do hotel.

"Então," Sawyer começou , sem saber exatamente como tocar no assunto, mas determinado a fazê-lo. Ele decidiu mergulhar direto ao assunto. "Você não tem vomitado nesses últimos dias."

Kate continuo a olhar pra ele, agora mordendo seu lábio ironicamente, aparentemente pensando se deveria ficar brava ou só sentir pena por ele. Finalmente, ela levantou os olhos. "Não," ela disse. "Acho que a parte divertida já passou."

Sawyer a observava atenciosamente, tentando decifrar o sentido preciso dessas palavras. Ela não tinha dito nada sobre ter uma doença estomacal. Isso era algum progresso, não era?

Como ela não disse nada mais, ele decidiu tentar novamente. "Então eu posso ir em frente e me livrar dessas camisinhas da minha carteira... arranjar espaço pra mais dinheiro, agora que temos pra gastar?" Ele tentou soar casual.

Ela olhou de volta para ele como se achasse que isso era engraçado. "É… eu acho que você pode," ela disse, e então acrescentou, com tom amargo, "E no futuro? Vamos tentar outra _marca_, ok"

Um canto da boca dele se curvou em divertimento. "Não é uma má idéia."

Kate suspirou pesadamente e olhou pelo quarto. "Nós realmente armamos uma confusão," ela disse entre sua respiração, como se tivesse falando consigo mesma.

"Então você tem certeza?" Ele a pressionou. "Sem mais negação?"

Ela revirou os olhos um pouco. "Sawyer, estou a quase seis semanas atrasada. Eu venho ganhando peso e vomitando, e agora, se alguém pusesse um cordeiro na minha frente, por Deus, eu comeria," ela disse, parecendo com nojo de si mesma. "Então… sim. Eu tenho certeza." Ela deu um olhar significativo para ele. "Eu não preciso de outro teste. Eu simplesmente… _sei_."

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo. As palavras dela o aterrorizavam, mesmo que ele já suspeitasse da verdade, da mesma maneira que ela. Ele de repente sentiu como se estivesse em um quarto muito pequeno, e as paredes estivessem se fechando contra ele, o oxigênio desaparecendo. Não havia saída desse quarto, e ele podia ficar preso ali pelo resto de sua vida. Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma parte dele que ele mal estava ciente, experimentava uma renovação daquela ansiedade e admiração que o haviam surpreendido tanto quando ela fez o teste de gravidez. Ele não entendia como isso era possível, e o fato dele poder sentir tal coisa, o assustava ainda mais do que a notícia em si.

"Sinto muito," ele finalmente disse.

O que Sawyer esperava ouvir de resposta dela era algo como Não sinta, mas o que ela disse ao invés disso foi, "Se é culpa de alguém, esse alguém sou eu. Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa… eu devia ter ao menos _tentado_ conseguir um anticoncepcional." Ela parecia zangada consigo mesma, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu acho que no fundo eu pensei que esse tipo de coisas só acontece com pessoas _normais_. Como se nós tivéssemos tantos outros problemas que nós estivéssemos... _livres disso_, de alguma forma." Ela sorriu de leve. "Entende o que quero dizer?"

"Yeah," ele disse calmamente, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Foi estupidez, mas ele não se sentia da mesma forma. Ele tentou clarear o seu tom. "Mas diabos, sardenta, olhe pelo lado bom. Ao menos agora podemos comprar fraldas caras, certo?"

Ela fez um esforço pra sorrir, mas seus olhos se perderam. Eles estavam tristes e evasivos. Ele pôde ver imediatamente que tinha ido longe demais, e que ela se recusaria a deixar que ele continuasse por esse caminho. Ela olhou para longe dele, evitando seu olhar. "Sawyer," ela sussurrou, preocupada.

"_O quê?"_ ele perguntou, mais na defensiva do que ele pretendia.

Mas ela tinha terminado, por agora. Ele podia ter certeza de que ela mudaria de assunto mesmo antes dela o fazer. Era até sinistra a maneira como ele podia predizer, como ver alguns segundos no futuro.

Olhando para o relógio, ela disse, "Olha como dormimos até tarde. Já passou do meio-dia"

Ele suspirou irritado, mas ele sabia que não havia maneira de trazê-la de volta a conversa. Ela resistiria teimosamente, e só poderia terminar em uma briga, e ele não tinha energias para isso.

"Acho que nos passamos"." ele fez uma pausa. "Mas ainda temos algumas horas pra poder dirigir, se você quiser seguir andando."

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando que podíamos voltar a viajar à noite, como começamos. Nós meio que perdemos o hábito por um tempo, mas podemos tentar de novo."

Ele lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. "Tem certeza que não é porque quer ficar neste quarto da cobertura pelo resto do dia?"

Ela sorriu como se tivesse sido pega. "Isso também."

"O lugar não é nada mal, né?" Se esticando preguiçosamente, Sawyer examinou o quarto, seus olhos parando na televisão de plasma. "Será que eles tem pornô de graça?" ele murmurou em tom pensativo.

Kate não pareceu muito animada com a idéia. "Bem, enquanto você descobre isso, acho que vou tomar banho." Ela se inclinou e depositou uma rápida série de beijos no pescoço dele abaixo da orelha antes de pular da cama. Procurando em sua mala por alguma coisa limpa, ela torceu o nariz. "Esqueça o pornô… vamos torcer que eles tenham serviços de lavanderia grátis."

"Hey, você aproveita o _seu_ bônus, eu aproveito o meu," Sawyer disse com um sorriso.

"Por que você não pede alguma coisa pra gente do serviço de quarto enquanto estou lá?"

"Do que você ta afim?" Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu e levantou a sobrancelhas. "Da coisa mais cara do menu."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, fingindo estar desapontado. "Ah... já vi como é. Agora que conseguimos um pouco de grana, você vai resolver entrar nessa de virar gastadeira, não vai?"

"Talvez," ela disse brincalhona, desaparecendo para dentro do banheiro.

Quando ele ouviu a água começando a correr, não procurou imediatamente pelo telefone ou pelo controle remoto. Ao invés disso, continuou deitado lá, tentando assentar em sua mente sobre o que ela finalmente tinha admitido e o que isso significava para eles. Foi somente quando o som do secador de cabelos chegou até seus ouvidos que ele se lembrou de pedir a comida.

Eles não abandonaram o conforto do quarto até às 9h da noite, escapando pela saída de incêndio para evitar o encontro de Sawyer. Kate estava convencida que Sra Winchester tinha estado bêbada o bastando para não lembrar de nada sobre planos para o jantar, e provavelmente não ia nem lembrar de ter transferido seu dinheiro, mas Sawyer gostava de pensar que ele não era assim tão fácil de esquecer. Então, para fazer as coisas da maneira mais segura, eles evitaram o elevador e o saguão de entrada.

Como de costume, Kate se pôs encarregada dos mapas e Sawyer dirigiu para onde ela o guiou. Mesmo que essa situação o incomodasse às vezes, ele tinha de admitir que era bom não ter que se preocupar com as direções. Dessa maneira ao menos, se eles se perdessem, ele poderia por a culpa nela.

Eles pegaram um lanche de meia-noite numa junta Mexicana barata que ficava aberta a noite toda, mas com exceção de algumas paradas pra encher o tanque, esse foi o único desvio deles. Sawyer dirigiu durante a noite toda ansioso pela manhã quando os bandos abririam e ele poderia fazer uma retirada de bom tamanho. Até ele poder pegar o dinheiro em suas mãos, ele não se sentiria completamente seguro.

Para sua surpresa, Kate não mostrou nenhum sinal de sonolência como ela sempre tinha. Ela permaneceu sentada firme e forte no banco ao lado dele, observando a noite, vez que outra estudando o mapa e dizendo a ele onde virar. Algumas vezes ela repetia para si mesma sem ao menos se dar conta disso. Ele podia sentir uma tensa ansiedade na atitude dela, mas ele não sabia o que estava causando. Para ele, parecia que o pior havia passado, e eles poderia finalmente relaxar um pouco. Mas ela só fica mais introvertida e distraída a medida que eles viajavam, e ele desistiu de esperar que ela descansasse.

Lá pelas quatro da manhã, justo quando ele estava para sugerir que eles desistissem por aquela noite e encontrassem um lugar para parar, ele notou que ela observando atentamente pelo vidro da frente, se inclinando pra frente quase impaciente. Eles estavam em uma divisa, numa rodovia de duas mãos, e uma placa se erguia na escuridão. Sua visão não era mais como costumava ser, e foi só quando eles chegaram perto e os faróis refletiram nela que ele pôde ler: _Você está deixando Illinois. Por favor visite de novo._ Com um mal pressentimento ele continuou indo, e em segundos uma outra placa apareceu. Ele sabia o que dizia antes mesmo de estar perto o suficiente para as letras se fazerem visíveis. Para ter certeza, ele diminuiu e olhou mesmo assim. _Bem vindo à Iowa, o estado dos __Hawkeye_ Era o que dizia.

Ele lançou um olhar interrogativo para Kate, mas ela permaneceu olhando para frente, se recusando a olhar para ele.

"Tinha um desvio a mais ou menos uma milha lá atrás," ela disse com uma voz quieta. "Você devia ter virado à esquerda."

Ele voltou a dar atenção à estrada, sem dizer nada por alguns segundos.

"Nós não temos que fazer isso," ele finalmente disse à ela. "Tem outras maneiras por aqui… nós podemos ir por Wisconsin, Minnesota… ao invés de passar pelo maldito estado inteiro. Eu posso dar a volta agora mesmo e pegarmos outro caminho."

"Eu sei," ela disse. "Mas eu quero continuar."

Ele suspirou, pressentindo que nada de bom poderia vir disso. Mas ele concordou com o desejo dela, e a caminhonete continuo a traçar seu caminho Iowa adentro.

Eles dirigiram por mais ou menos uma hora. Para sua decepção, ela o fez passar por Cedar Rapids, onde ele esperava que eles pudessem parar para dormir. Enquanto eles seguiam para o norte, a freqüência com que ela pedia para ele virar lhe dando a direção aumentou e ele começou a suspeitar que ela estava procurando por um lugar em particular. E este lugar com uma certeza dos infernos, não era o Canadá.

Em uma estrada escura no meio do nada, onde a única coisa visível era a poeira levantada pelos pneus da caminhonete, ela finalmente pediu para ele diminuir. Olhando pela janela, ela parecia estar procurando algo familiar, algo para se guiar. "Ali!" Ela exclamou de repente. "Pare… bem aqui, nesta cerca."

Ele parou deixando o motor ligado, tentando ver para o que ela estava olhando. Ao lado da estrada tinha um campo, mas no outro lado havia uma área havia uma área arborizada e ele não podia ver muito mais que isso.

"Desligue a ignição," ela disse.

Ele o fez e eles foram colocados em um silêncio instantaneamente. Eles permaneceram sentados sem falar. Sawyer se virou para ela, observando seu perfil, tentando captar suas emoções através da escuridão. "Kate," ele disse cansadamente. "Onde diabos a gente tá?"

Ela olhou para ele, mas não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ela abriu a porta e saltou pra fora, fechando-a firmemente atrás dela. Ele fechou os olhos com temor por um segundo, já adivinhando o que era esse lugar. Ele começava a desejar ter ignorado-a e ter voltado para Illinois. Depois de esperar um minuto, ele pegou uma pequena lanterna no porta-luva e saltou para fora do carro batendo a porta. Pisando sobre as folhas secas da vala, ele se juntou à ela do lado da estrada com as árvores. Ela estava parada no fim de uma entrada para carros feita de cascalho. Uma corrente pendia entre dois mastros de metal, com uma placa no meio que dizia _Propriedade Privada_ e _Não entre_.

Kate passou por cima da corrente e andou pela trilha. Ele a seguiu, relutante. O único som vinha de seus passos. O ar era castigadoramente frio e Sawyer sentiu uma brisa com odor de estrume de vaca.

Quando ela parou, ele parou junto dela. Ela olhava diretamente para uma estrutura de pedras quadrada, que se erguia a aproximadamente uns 90 centímetros do chão. Era a fundação de uma casa que não estava mais lá.

Ela começou a ir em direção a fundação, mas ele pegou o braço dela. "Hey," ele disse, puxando-a para trás. "Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

Ele mal pode notar o sinal que ela fez com a cabeça concordando. "Eu quero ver," ela disse, tentando fazê-lo entender. "Eu só… preciso ver de novo."

"Não parece ter sobrado muito para se ver," ele disse.

Ela olhou em volta de novo. "Eu sei. Eu não consigo acreditar que não tem nada aqui," ela sussurrou.

"Yeah…" ele disse. "Engraçado como explosões geralmente tem esse efeito." Então ele podia se bater. Essa não era uma boa hora para sarcasmo, e o olhar triste que ela lhe lançou o fez se sentir mais ainda como o maior idiota do mundo. Ele chutou uma pedra, ele ladeou a cabeça em sinal de desculpas.

"Eu só quis dizer que estou surpresa por ninguém ter reconstruído… ou ao menos ter colocado um trailer em cima, ou algo brega assim." Ela explicou. "Mas não tem… _nada_. É como se ninguém tivesse ao menos estado aqui."

Ela olhou para a fundação com um ar de traição. Ele sabia exatamente como ela estava se sentindo. Era do mesmo jeito que ele se sentiu quando comprou a casa onde morou na infância, só pra encontrar a velha mobília toda no mesmo lugar, tapados de poeira e teias de aranha, depois de quase trinta anos. Foi como ser um fantasma, assombrando seu próprio passado. Ele experimentou um mudo sentimento de ultraje, como se o impessoal mundo lá fora tivesse a responsabilidade de fazer a vida continuar, de acertar as coisas no decorrer da história, de limpar tudo depois da bagunça que havia sido feita. Mas o mundo havia falhado com ele, da mesma maneira que havia falhado com ela agora. O tempo em si havia esquecido deles.

Eventualmente Kate se forçou a se mover de novo. Quando alcançou a fundação, ela subiu pelo canto, então parou e olhou para Sawyer, seguindo-o com os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava e parava abaixo dela.

"Quer que eu espere na caminhonete?" Ele ofereceu suavemente. 

Depois de alguns segundos hesitando, ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "Não." Ela fez uma pausa. "Quero dizer, você pode se quiser, mas… eu achei que você ia querer ver onde eu …" ela se interrompeu, sem saber como terminar.

Ele podia ver em seus olhos que ela precisava dele, e ele não ia deixá-la. "Que tal você me guiar no passeio?" Ele disse.

Ela sorriu de leve, agradecida, e então esticou sua mão para ele. Ele a segurou, subindo para junto dela. Ela permitiu que ele colocasse os braços em torno dela e a puxasse mais para perto dele, e então deixou os olhos vagarem pela fundação silenciosamente. Sawyer trilhou a luz da lanterna pelo chão. Uma escavadora tinha retirado a pilha de escombros, mas o trabalho havia sido feito apressadamente, dispensando pouca atenção aos detalhes. Ainda havia uma camada de cinzas e objetos enegrecidos irreconhecíveis.

Ele sentiu Kate inalar fundo forçadamente, e então exalou com instabilidade. Tomado de um impulso repentino, ele a agarrou com mais força contra si e pressionou seus lábios no lado da cabeça dela quase com fúria. Ela fechou os olhos e se apoiou nele, como se estivesse ganhando força. Então olhou em volta de si própria novamente e começou a falar. "Tinha, ham" ela parou, então tentou de novo. "Tinha uma divisão na varanda, em toda frente, aqui. Estava sempre cheio de porcarias."

"Yeah?" Sawyer perguntou, ajudando-a a continuar. "Que tipo de porcarias?" Com seu braço ainda em torno dela, eles andaram até o centro.

"Coisas de fazenda, na maior parte. E madeira para a casa da árvore que eu estava sempre tentando construir," ela respondeu. Ele lhe deu um olhar impressionado.

"A cozinha era aqui, à direita, passando a porta da frente," ela continuou, gentilmente. "A sala de estar era ali... à esquerda. E ao lado era, hum..." ela parou novamente, segurando a emoção. Se forçando a continuar, ela murmurou em voz baixa, "Era o quarto deles." Ela olhou para área da qual estava falando, amargamente, e então olhou para outro lado.

"O banheiro era próximo à despensa... ali. Só havia um," ela explicou, olhando para ele, por alguma razão parecendo na defensiva.

Ela o guiou até o canto direito da fundação de pedra, ao lado de onde a cozinha deveria estar. Ela olhou em volta examinadoramente. "E…" ela parou e se virou, olhando para ele, levantando seus braços como uma modelo de programa de auditório. "Este era meu quarto."

Ele inspecionou lentamente, observando toda a área. "Eu gostei," ele disse à ela, com um sorriso no canto do lábio. "Uma danada de uma vista."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, quase rindo, então mordeu o lábio inferior. "Bem, eu odiava," ela disse. "Eu passava a maior parte do tempo do lado de for a. Este quarto era... era pequeno. E eu nem ao menos tinha uma tranca na porta." Ela pensou, então pareceu reconsiderar. "Na verdade, eu tinha, mas era do lado contrário. Era pra me manter trancada aqui." Kate olhou para Sawyer, imaginando como ele estava recebendo tudo isso. Ela tentou parecer engraçada, mas sua voz estava tensa com o esforço. "Eles só faziam porque eu tentei fugir muitas vezes. Mas… eu nunca consegui ir muito longe. Eles sempre me achavam e me traziam de volta." Ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos ganhando um olhar distante, e ela inconscientemente esfregou o pulso. "Acho que, talvez eu não tenha me esforçado o suficiente ao tentar." Ela terminou reservadamente. "Eu só queria chegar o mais longe possível que pudesse daqui."

_Então porque em nome de Deus você quis voltar agora?_ Ele queria perguntar à ela. Mas ele não podia. Ele não sabia o que dizer. As palavras dela tinham um efeito perturbadoramente sombrio nele. Ele podia ver os detalhes que ela estava deixando de fora. Ela provavelmente tinha de ficar do outro lado dessa porta que não mais existia, ouvindo coisas horríveis que ela não devia ter de ouvir, desamparada e incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, batendo na porta até suas mãos estarem machucadas. Não era de se admirar ela ter tanto medo de ficar presa em uma cela.

Ela olhou para o chão, pensativa, e então se ajoelhou. Ele assistia confuso, enquanto ela começava a cavar entre a pilha de papéis e plástico queimados. Seus dedos rapidamente ficaram pretos da fuligem, e sua calça jeans já estava destruída, mas ela não parecia ter a menor preocupação com isso. Ela continuava examinando pelos escombros, agora mais freneticamente, como se estivesse desesperada para encontrar algo, sem ao menos saber o que era. Ela levantava pedaços de metal torcidos para a luz, mas rejeitava um após outro, desapontada. 

"Que diabos você tá fazendo?" Ele perguntou, querendo que ela parasse. Ela estava ficando mais imunda e agitada a cada segundo, era doloroso de ver.

Ele estava a ponto de segurá-la e fazer com que ela se levantasse quando ela parou por si própria, olhando para alguma coisa na palma de sua mão. Ela limpou o objeto na camiseta, deixando uma mancha preta no tecido de algodão. Apesar da pouca luz, ele podia ver que era um pedaço dourado de metal, queimado nas extremidades. Enquanto Kate olhava para o objeto, sua expressão se tornava mais melancólica. Ela quase sorriu. Ela raspou a superfície com as unhas, revelando as letras gravadas.

"O que diz?" ele perguntou, curioso.

Ela olhou para o objeto por mais alguns segundos, então alcançou para ele. Ele iluminou com a lanterna, mal conseguindo enxergar as palavras apagadas 1º Lugar _4-H Livestock Fair, 1990._

"Eu levantei um porco," ela disse calmamente, para complementar.

Ele olhou para ela. "Você fazia parte do Clube 4-H?"

Ela sorriu envergonhada. "Sim," ela disse, fazendo aquela careta engraçada que ela faz quando está com vergonha. "Não conte a ninguém." Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava corando um pouquinho, e ele sentiu uma onda de afeto por ela tão forte que quase o derrubou.

Ela continuou observando-o, ajoelhada nas cinzas. Ele correu os dedos pela medalha, das extremidades ásperas ao centro liso.

"Se importa se eu ficar com isso?" ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não ligo." Mas apesar disso pareceu satisfeita.

Ele colocou em seu bolso. "Dá pra levanter do maldito chão agora, por favor?" ele perguntou.

Ela levantou, limpando as mãos e as calças o quanto pôde.

Ambos se aproximaram do canto da fundação e ficaram olhando para o leste. O sol estava começando a nascer, e o céu estava suavemente dourado, começando a se tornar rosa no horizonte. 

"É melhor sairmos daqui, rapidinho," Sawyer disse. "O pessoal daqui pode reconhecer você. Não podemos correr esse risco."

"Eu sei," ela concordou, ainda olhando para o amanhecer. Ela não se moveu.

Uma coruja piou ruidosamente perto deles em um árvore ao lado de onde estava a casa. Kata deu um pequeno pulo, se virando para onde veio o misterioso som. Sawyer colocou a mão nas costas dela. "_Coisinhas assustadoras_," ele murmurou.

Ela desviou o olhar relutante. "Eu caí dessa árvore uma vez… quando eu tinha nove anos," ela disse a ele, como se tivesse tentando se distrair. "Quebrei meu braço."

"Ah é?" ele perguntou.

"Sabe o que o medico disse?"

"O que ele disse?"

Ela sorriu. "Ele disse para eu parar de subir nas coisas."

"Bem, que bom que você ouviu," Sawyer disse, inclinando a cabeça.

Ela deu uma olhada par ele de canto de olho, e ele sorriu para ela. 

Eles olharam para o horizonte de novo, e ele ficou mais sério. "Posso perguntar uma coisa, sardenta? Pra que diabos você veio aqui? Por que vocês quis voltar pra esse lugar?"

Ela tremeu pelo ar frio, apertando mais o casaco em torno de si. "Eu queria te mostrar onde eu cresci. Eu já vi sua casa, então… eu queria te mostrar a minha. Ou o que restou dela."

Ela a observou atentamente, sabendo que essa não era toda a vredade. Ele não conseguia deixar de sentir que estar lá era uma péssima idéia.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela disse, sem olhar para ele, "Sawyer?"

Ele se virou para ela, esperando.

"Se eu pudesse voltar para aquela noite… se eu tivesse a chance de viver tudo de novo… você acha que eu ainda teria feito?"

Ele não sabia o que dizer a princípio, e a pergunta o deixou profundamente nervoso. "Por que diabos você tá me perguntando isso?" ele disse, piscando confuso.

Ela finalmente olhou no olhos dele, e ela parecia morta de medo.

"Por que eu não sei a resposta," ela sussurrou.

Eles ficaram se olhando, seus medos muito próximos da superfície para permitir que eles arriscassem pronunciar alguma palavra. Sawyer foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, e desceu da fundação, sentido o estralar do chão gelado sob seus sapatos. "Vamos embora," ele disse. Ela começou a desce, mas antes que ela o fizesse ele a pegou e a largou no chão. Ela não comentou esse ato que normalmente a teria irritado, mas só se dirigiu à caminhonete.

Depois dela passar pela corrente com a placa _Não entre,_ela pausou e olhou novamente para onde a casa um dia esteve. Com a luz da manhã, o lugar podia ser visto da Estrada. Sawyer assistia Kate, sem querer apressá-la mas querendo dar o for a dali. A expressão no rosto dela era atormentada e ressentida, e sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo, ela pousou uma mão trêmula sobre seu estômago, e então cerrou os punhos, apertando a camiseta tão forte que as juntas de seus dedos se tornaram brancas. A parte suja da roupa desapareceu sob sua mão.

"Vamos encontrar algum lugar pra dormir," Sawyer disse, incapaz de ficar naquele lugar por mais um minuto. Era certo que os efeitos daquela visita em breve apareceriam, e era a última coisa no mundo que eles precisavam agora. Ele pegou do cotovelo dela, o que finalmente quebrou o encantamento. Ela deixou que ele a guiasse até o lado do passageiro, e ele podia ver o quão exausta ela estava pela maneira hesitante que ela sentou no assento.

Ele voltou para o lado do motorista, olhando para trás novamente com um olhar zangado de aversão. Ele sentia uma raiva fervente que tentou ignorar, e desejou poder fazer algo tangível para liberar as emoções... fazer xixi na fundação, talvez, ou quebrá-la com uma marreta, ou explodir aquela coisa maldita de volta pro inferno. Ela tinha feito um bom trabalho, mas ainda não parecia o bastante. Uma bomba atômica teria sido mais apropriada. Ele só agradecia a deus pelo filho da puta já estar morto. Se não, ele mesmo o teria feito.

Entrando na caminhonete, ele deu a partida e deu a ré rapidamente, girando os pneus, batendo na corrente que bloqueava a entrada. Os dois mastros de metal caíram no chão e placa foi estraçalhada pelas rodas. Kate olhou pelo retrovisor calmamente, nem um pouco surpresa. Ela lhe lançou um meio sorriso cansado de agradecimento.

Com o pedregulho ainda fazendo barulho pelo contato com os pneus, ele começou a dirigir rápido de volta para a estrada. Desta vez, nenhum deles olhou para trás.

**[b****4-H[/b **Dei uma pesquisada e encontrei esse site. Não entendi muito bem do que se trata, se entenderem me avisem.

http://www.urbanext. 


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capitulo 16 - **_Traduzido por clarisse_**  
**

Não foi em um hotel que eles pararam, mas de certo modo era ainda melhor. Os quartos, apesar de não muito grandes, eram separados um dos outros, em prédios separados, descritos na placa como villas. O que Sawyer escolheu não era o mais caro, mas não era o mais barato também. Era de um tamanho decente, bem mobiliado, e tinha vista para um campo de golfe e um pequeno lago. Também era parcialmente isolado atrás de um jardim, o que o fazia se sentir mais seguro, já que eles ainda estavam presos em Iowa, não muito longe da cidade natal de Kate.

Para ela, porem, não parecia fazer muita diferença a segurança deles, um detalhe que Sawyer percebeu com um pouco de preocupação. Ela estava distante durante a viagem, e o seguiu ate a porta e esperou que ele destrancasse, sem perguntar nada. Ela não olhou em volta nem fez nenhum comentário sobre a área, e não parecia que ela tinha percebido nada a seu redor.

Quando eles entraram, ela sentou-se perto da janela e olhou para os jogadores de golfe distantes.

Sawyer a observou por alguns segundos. "Por que você não tira o casaco e se acalma um pouquinho?" ele sugeriu, percebendo que a piada não tinha graça, mas fazendo mesmo assim.

Ela olhou para ele, sem entender. Então ela olhou para si mesma, percebendo o que ele quis dizer, e tirou o casaco, jogando em uma cadeira e voltando para a janela.

Ele expirou lentamente, com paciência exagerada. "Eu vou tomar banho."

Ela não olhou quando ele foi em direção ao banheiro.

Depois do banho, ele saiu usando somente boxers e uma camisa e sentou na cama, fazendo algumas ligações para bancos locais, tentando falar baixo para Kate não perceber o quão nervoso ele estava. Mas ela nem se mexeu e não parecia estar ouvindo, então seus esforços provavelmente eram desnecessários.

Ele se vestiu com o terno e tentou pentear o cabelo. Quando ele ficou de pe em frente a Kate, ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber sua presença e olhar para ele. Seus olhos foram de seus sapatos ate seu rosto, confusos.

"Você vai sair?"

"Tenho que cuidar do dinheiro... fechar a conta, abrir outra em outro lugar, para eles não rastrearem." Ele sentou na frente dela. "A agencia mais próxima fica a uns 30 kilometros, então eu não vou demorar muito. Vou voltar em algumas horas."

Ela não disse nada.

"Eu não posso esperar mais. Assim que ela suspeitar..."

"Eu sei," Kate interrompeu. "Você deve ir. Eu vou ficar bem aqui."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho," ela disse, com um sorriso falso.

"Você deveria tentar dormir... Você nem fechou os olhos a noite passada." Ele colocou a mão no lugar onde o pescoço dela encontrava o ombro e apertou em movimentos rítmicos, gentilmente.

"Talvez mais tarde," ela disse. "Eu não estou cansada." Mas suas pálpebras se fechavam sob o movimento suave dos dedos dele, e era obvio que ela estava mentindo. Ele já tinha visto ela fazer isso antes – se forçar a ficar acordada usando força de vontade, ate o ponto onde seu corpo começava a fazer o trabalho sozinho, não deixando-a descansar nem quando ela queria. Parecia ser a única defesa dela contra pesadelos. Ela cobriu a mão dele com a dela para forçá-lo a parar. "Melhor você ir logo", ela sussurrou.

"Sim," ele concordou sem se mexer. Ele puxou o braço e se afastou um pouco. "Precisa de alguma coisa da rua?"

Nenhuma resposta. Ela estava olhando para os joelhos, com uma expressão distante.

"Kate."

Ela se balançou. "O que?"

"Quer que eu compre alguma coisa quando eu estiver na cidade? Alguma coisa esta acabando?" Ele a observava atentamente.

Ela olhou para a pilha de malas, como se fosse ajudá-la a se lembrar. "Acho que não. Acho que temos tudo por enquanto."

Ele esperou, tentando pensar em algo para dizer. Agora que o momento chegara, ele não queria deixá-la. Mas havia outra parte dele que mal podia esperar para sair de perto dela, daqueles olhos tristes, olhos distantes, da obrigação de tentar distraí-la. Esse desejo de sair o fez se sentir como um vagabundo inútil, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer quando ela estava assim. Novamente, ele se odiou por deixar ela voltar para a casa onde ela cresceu na noite passada. Tinha sido um grande erro, como ele sabia que seria. Se ela não fosse tão teimosa, ele poderia convencê-la a não ir. Mas ele sabia que seria uma causa perdida.

"Então eu acho que já vou indo," ele disse, se levantando lentamente.

Ela se esforçou para se concentrar nele. "Boa sorte."

"Eu não preciso de sorte," ele respondeu, com uma falsa autoconfiança. "A parte difícil já passou, certo?"

Ela sorriu de leve, como se não tivesse ouvido o que ele falou, mas querendo ser bem-educada. Ele olhou para ela, triste, com a impressão que ela quisesse que ele se apressasse e saísse logo. E apesar de ele também querer isso, ele ainda se sentiu magoado.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas os lábios dela não responderam ao beijo.

"Eu volto logo," ele disse.

Ela concordou, sem encontrar os olhos dele.

Ele olhou para ela preocupado antes de pegar a chave do quarto e sair.

--------

Tudo demorou mais do que ele esperava que demorasse. As pessoas no banco, claro, suspeitaram de alguém que queria fechar uma conta e retirar uma quantia tão grande de dinheiro, e mesmo ele tendo muitas identidades falsas, ainda demorou mais de uma hora para assegurá-las. O papel que ele tinha que interpretar exigia que ele fosse refinado e sofisticado, o que normalmente era muito fácil para ele. Mas hoje estava sendo difícil, e ele teve que se esforçar. Ele não tinha dormido a noite, estava com medo de ser seguido pela policia. Mas o que o distraia era pensar em Kate, sozinha naquele hotel. A imagem ficava pairando em sua mente o tempo todo, e ele inconscientemente tentou apressar as coisas para voltar logo para ela.

Quando a conta foi finalmente fechada e ele tinha o dinheiro, ele já estava tão cansado que não fez questão de abrir outra conta em outro banco. Talvez outro dia, mas não hoje. Ele comprou comida para eles, e então parou em outro lugar antes de voltar para o quarto, esperando que não fosse necessário.

Quando ele chegou a porta, destrancou o mais silenciosamente o possível, pensando que talvez ela estivesse dormindo. Ele abriu, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, e olhou em direção a cama. Estava vazia. Ele procurou pelo quarto, e suprimiu um grunhido de frustração. Ela ainda estava sentada perto da janela. Não parecia que ela tinha nem se mexido.

Ela olhou para ele enquanto ele ia em direção a ela. "Você foi rápido."

"Nem tanto." Ele disse, imaginando se ela estava passando por algum tipo de distorção do tempo. Ele percebeu que o rosto dela estava cansado, e ela parecia exausta e tensa ao mesmo tempo.

"Deu tudo certo?" Ela perguntou.

Ele colocou a maleta na frente dela. "Esta tudo ai. Cem mil."

Ela parecia surpresa. "Eles te deram o dinheiro?" ela balançou a cabeça, achando aquilo engraçado. "São muito burros."

"Primeira regra dos golpes, querida," ele disse. "Nunca subestime o poder de um andar arrogante e um terno chique." Ele pausou, seu polegar na tranca da maleta. "Quer ver?"

Ela contorceu um pouco o rosto. "Agora não."

Ele colocou no chão, e então se sentou na frente dela. "Você levantou daí enquanto eu sai?"

"Sim," Ela disse defensivamente. Ela esperou, então disse, "Eu escovei os dentes."

Ele teve que sorrir. "Desculpa."

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas, tentando parecer que estava bem. Ele pensou ver uma pequena tremulação nas mãos dela.

"Eu to sentindo cheiro de comida?" ela perguntou.

"Esta," ele disse. Ele apontou para a sacola que tinha deixado no chão aos pés deles. "E eu comprei também outra coisa." Relutante, ele tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso do casaco e entregou a ela. "Achei que pudessem ser úteis."

Ela parecia confusa, e então leu o rotulo. "Pílulas para dormir?" Ela olhou para ele. "Sawyer, eu nao posso tomar isso. Pode fazer mal ao-" Ela percebeu o que ia dizer e parou, com vergonha. Ela tentou de novo. "Quer dizer, não é seguro."

"Eu estou um passo na sua frente, Senhorita Sabe-Tudo. Eu perguntei ao cara da farmácia, e ele disse que não faz mal...é só você não tomar mais de duas por vez."

Ela parecia não acreditar muito. "Você perguntou mesmo ao farmacêutico?"

"O que? Você acha que eu to inventando?" ele perguntou, ofendido.

Ela olhou novamente para o rotulo, sem responder diretamente. "Eu agradeço...Mas eu não tomo pílulas para dormir. Nunca. Elas me fazem alucinar, dizer coisas estranhas...As vezes fazem os pesadelos ficarem pior. Não vale a pena."

"Essas não vão." Ele insistiu. "Elas nem são fortes…Tão fracas quanto xarope pra tosse, o cara disse."

Kate suspirou, virando a garrafa nas mãos e olhando novamente para a janela. "Eu não quero dormir, Sawyer," ela disse, em uma voz deprimida.

"Eu sei que você não quer," ele disse suavemente, sem tirar os olhos dela. "Mas uma hora ou outra você vai ter que dormir. Se você continuar assim, você vai ficar doente. É isso que você quer?"

Ela olhou para ele, mas não respondeu.

Ele tirou a garrafa das mãos delas, colocando algumas pílulas em sua mão. Ele se inclinou e pegou uma caixa de suco de laranja no chão. Ele balançou e então abriu. Ela viu tudo isso sem dizer nada, como se não tivesse nada a ver com ela.

Sawyer segurou as pílulas em frente a ela. "Aqui. Toma." Ele disse.

Os olhos cansados dela encontraram os dele, e os dois se olharam em uma discussão silenciosa. Nenhum dos dois tinha energia para usar palavras.

Finalmente, Kate olhou para baio, um sinal de que concordou. Ela levantou a mão, e ele soltou as pílulas na palma da mão dela. Ela pegou o suco dele e jogou as pílulas na garganta, engolindo-as com o suco da caixa.

"Feliz?" ela perguntou cansada.

Ele continuou olhando para ela, suspeitando.

"Quer ver se eu engoli de verdade?" ela perguntou, irritada.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, e ele decidiu confiar nela. "Vamos comer," ele disse, pegando a sacola com a comida.

Enquanto eles tentavam se convencer que tinham mais apetite do que sentiam, eles olharam para a janela para o campo verde e para as colinas.

"Golf," Sawyer disse sob a respiração. "Isso que é desperdício de terra."

"Você já jogou?" Kate perguntou, curiosa.

Ele olhou para ela. "O que que você acha?"

Ela sorriu. Era a única resposta que ela precisava.

"Então, quem esta ganhando?" ele perguntou, se virando novamente para a janela.

"O cara gordo de camisa azul," ela disse entre as mordidas. "Eu acho."

Sawyer deu um assovio baixo. "To vendo porque você ficou grudada na janela assistindo o barril, Freckles," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Nem todos nos conseguimos ficar tão bem de calça social." Ele continuou observando o grupo. "Ta vendo a mulher de chapéu?"

"To," Kate disse, interessada, apesar de tudo.

"Ta transando com ele."

"Duvido que você consegue saber isso daqui."

"Não acredita em mim? Aposto com você 50 mil que eles acabaram de sair do banco de trás do carro esporte dele."

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Olha!" Sawyer disse, se justificando. "Agora ele ta com a mão na bunda dela! O que eu te disse?"

Kate olhou. "Bem," ela disse, tentando ser diplomática. "Talvez eles sejam casados."

"Ah, mas eles são casados," ele concordou, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Mas não um com o outro."

Ela riu um pouco. Sawyer estava feliz em poder entretê-la. Não mudava nada, mas era bom vê-la sorrir.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela colocou o que eles não tinham comido de volta na sacola. Ele estava começando a perceber que ele também não tinha dormido muito, e afrouxou a gravata, se sentindo sufocado.

"Deixa eu fazer isso," Kate disse, percebendo seus esforços. Se equilibrando em seus joelhos, na frente dele, ela afrouxou o no. Ela tirou seu cabelo da frente, e ele viu seu rosto, tão próximo ao dele, sentindo o calor da pele dela. "Pronto," ela disse, tirando a gravata do pescoço dele. "Melhor?"

Ele colocou a mão no rosto dela, a beijando de novo. Ela se aproximou, respondendo dessa vez. As mãos dela estavam nos ombros dele. Depois que ele se afastou, ela continuou com os olhos fechados por alguns segundos.

"Tem certeza que você ta bem? Lê perguntou, baixo.

Ela pareceu pensar no assunto. "Sim, tenho certeza." Ela pausou, dando um sorriso triste. "Mas eu vou ficar feliz de sair de Iowa. Dessa vez, eu acho que nunca volto."

"Bem pensado," ele disse.

Ela concordou, e então piscou profundamente, lutando para ficar acordada. Parecia que as pílulas estavam começando a fazer efeito. "Merda," ela disse, irritada.

Sawyer tentou não rir. "A cama não parece tão ruim agora, parece? Todos aqueles travesseiros fofinhos…provavelmente um daqueles colchões caros que voce afunda…"

"Para," ela disse com um sorriso sonolento.

Sabendo que ele estava vencendo, ele se levantou e fechou as cortinas escuras da janela. O quarto ficou consideravelmente mais escuro. Ele fez o mesmo com as outras janelas. Agora o quarto estava um breu total, com apenas um feixe de luz branca vindo de uma das cortinas. Ele voltou ate onde ela estava e a levantou da cadeira. Ela suspirou mas não protestou, e os dois jogaram as roupas no chão, e então puxaram a colcha pesada, deitando-se sem uma palavra.

Sawyer se esticou, fazendo um som de prazer pela cama ser tão gostosa. Ele podia sentir Kate sorrindo, ate no escuro. "O que?" ele perguntou.

"É sempre do mesmo jeito," ela disse com sono, sem pronunciar claramente as palavras. "Eu acabei de perceber. Sempre ficamos dos mesmos lados."

"Do que você esta falando?" ele disse, confuso.

"Eu sempre fico a sua esquerda," ela sussurrou. Ele sabia que ela estava quase dormindo. "Em todas as camas que nos já dormimos. Por que você acha que é assim?"

Sawyer pensou por um segundo. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas ela estava certa. "Sei la," ele finalmente respondeu. "Acho que parece certo assim."

"É," ela concordou.

Ela não disse mais nada, e a respiração dela se tornou constante, lenta e profunda. Ouvindo, Sawyer dormiu.

---------

Kate se sentou repentinamente, sem ar.

Sawyer tentou ficar consciente, tentando adivinhar o que estava acontecendo antes de estar completamente acordado. Ele se sentou e automaticamente tentou encostar nela, meã ela estava levantando da cama, tentando se livrar dos lençóis. Ele a observava, confuso, e então olhou para o relógio. Eles estavam dormindo há umas três horas.

Enquanto ele calculava isso, Kate começou a procurar suas roupas no chão, desesperadamente. Ela as vestiu, tremendo.

"O que você ta fazendo?" ele perguntou. Ele tentou se livrar do sono que ainda sentia.

Com o casaco nos braços, ela foi em direção a porta.

Ele só então percebeu para onde ela estava indo, e pulou da cama e correu para chegar la antes, bloqueando sua passagem.

Ela olhou para ele confusa na escuridão, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. "Sai daí," ela disse.

"O que você esta fazendo?" ele perguntou. "Você teve um pesadelo?"

A pergunta a confundiu, e ela se afastou um pouco, pensando. Ela o estava assustando. "Sai da frente da porta," ela pediu. "Eu tenho que sair."

"Ah, você tem que sair? Ele perguntou. "E aonde você planeja ir?"

De repente ela parou, como se tivesse ouvindo algo distante. Então, ela pegou a mão dele e colocou na barriga dela. "Você ta sentindo?" ela perguntou, sem ar e tremendo.

Ele engoliu, sentindo medo. Ele se lembrou do que ela disse mais cedo sobre as pílulas de dormir, fazendo a ter alucinações. Ele achou que ela estava exagerando para não tomar. "Eu não to sentindo nada," ele disse firmemente. "Ta cedo demais pra isso acontecer."

Ela balançou a cabeça, veementemente. "Não...eu to sentindo. Ele nunca dorme quando eu durmo."

"É so sua imaginação." Ele sussurrou, com arrepios no pescoço. Ele imaginava como a levaria de volta pra cama.

"Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa." Se aproximando dele, ela abaixou a voz, como se tivesse com medo que outra pessoa ouvisse o que ela fosse contar. Ele podia sentir os lábios dela se movendo, e a posição seria das sobrancelhas dela enquanto ela falava, "Eu acho que ele nunca dorme."

"Kate," ele disse preocupado. "Você não ta falando coisa com coisa."

Ela olhou para ele como se não pudesse confiar nele, um olhar paranóico. Os olhos dela brilhavam com medo. "Me deixa sair," ela disse novamente.

"Acho que não."

"Você vai me deixar trancada aqui?"

"Ate o efeito das pílulas passarem e você começar a agir normalmente, sim. Acho que vou."

Se virando, ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, mordendo uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ele nunca a tinha visto tão fora da realidade. Cristo, por que ele não a ouviu mais cedo?

Ela começou a repetir uma frase, como um mantra que ela estava usando para se acalmar. "Eu odeio ficar trancada...eu odeio ficar trancada..."

"Eu sei disso" Sawyer a interrompeu, querendo que ela parasse. Ele foi em direção a ela, mas ela se afastou. "Olha, por que você não deita um pouquinho..." Ela tentou passar por ele para chegar a porta, mas ele a bloqueou novamente.

Ela se virou para ele, cheia de rancor. "Eu nunca quis nada disso, sabia," ela disse.

"Nada do que?" ele perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo e esperando que ela voltasse a si logo.

"Eu so queria um lugar pra ficar," ela continuou. "Eu só...eu só precisava de um lugar para me esconder por alguns dias. Só isso. Nada disso. Eu nunca quis nada disso."

"E você acha que eu queria?" Ele respondeu, sabendo que não adiantava argumentar com ela agora, mas se irritando mesmo assim. "Sem ofensas, querida, mas fugir da policia com você e uma criança por vir também não estava na minha lista de Natal!"

"Você pode dizer o que quiser," ela disse, "mas eu não acredito. Porque no fundo, Sawyer...Isso é o que você sempre quis. Você quer uma família de verdade, porque você nunca teve uma," ela disse, sua voz tremendo incontrolavelmente.

Ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estomago. "E você teve?" ele disse em uma voz baixa e incrédula.

Ela olhou Mara ele, magoada, mas então olhou em outra direção, se recusando a responder. Seu olhar ainda não estava focalizado.

"Mas você tem que parar de pensar nele como se fosse nosso," ela continuou, como se tivesse continuando de onde parou. "Não é."

"Acho que tenho mas noticias pra você, docinho," Sawyer disse. "Porque a não ser que seja o bebe de Rosemary e você esqueceu de me contar, eu tenho quase certeza de que é nosso,"

Ela balançou a cabeça violentamente. "Nunca vai ser nosso." Abaixando a voz novamente, ela sussurrou, "É parte dele. Você não entende?" Seu rosto mostrava agonia. "Eu senti ontem a noite quando nos estávamos…na casa. Sempre vai ser parte dele. Assim como eu sou. Eu não posso trazer nada bom ao mundo…eu não posso ser mãe!" Ela olhou para os lados, desesperada. "Isso não podia estar acontecendo."

Ele a ouvia, horrorizado. Ela claramente não estava lúcida, e isso estava mais para um sonho do que para uma reclamação consciente. Ele duvidava que ela se lembraria disso de manha. Mas ele também sabia que as palavras não eram ao acaso. O que ela estava dizendo, fazia um sentido bizarro e terrível para ela. A lista de razoes lógicas pelas quais isso nunca daria certo haviam sido uma mascara para esse medo original escondido.

E se era assim que ela se sentia, então ele entendia que ela estava preocupada num nível que ele nunca suspeitara. Ele também era cheio de problemas, mas pelo menos os problemas dele faziam sentido. Os dela eram loucos e assustadores. Ela havia sido envenenada, quando cresceu. Mas ela confundiu a fonte do veneno, acreditando que se originava dentro dela, e não das circunstancias. Por mais que ele se odiasse as vezes, esse foi um erro que ele nunca cometeu quando se tratava da vida dele. De fato, ele tinha feito o oposto, culpando os outros pela escuridão presente nele, e não a si mesmo.

Ela o estava observando, respirando rapidamente, seu rosto contorcido em sofrimento.

"Me escuta," ele disse, tentando falar numa voz calma e racional. "Eu não vou discutir com você e dizer que você esta errada...Porque tecnicamente...você ta certa. Claro que é parte dele. E daí? Todo mundo nesse planeta tem quarto avos, certo? Não tem como lutar contra isso, querida."

"Avos?" ela repetiu, como se isso fosse hilário. "Essa criança não vai ter nenhum, Sawyer... Todos morreram! Se lembra?" Ela riu amargamente. "E só um deles de causas naturais!"

"Cala a boca," ele disse violentamente, ficando nervoso novamente. Isso não estava ajudando. Deus, ele desejava que ela desmaiasse e acordasse bem. Quanto tempo isso poderia durar? "Eu to começando a achar que você esta ficando doida, Freckles."

Essas palavras a feriram, mesmo ela estando confusa. Ela parecia ter levado um tapa. Ele podia ver o efeito nela, mas continuou, feliz por ter conseguido a atenção dela.

"Você já parou pra pensar que ta se preocupando com uma coisa que nem nasceu ainda? É um bebe, pelo amor de Deus! Não importa de quem é parente! Você acha que ele esta planejando um assassinato nesse momento? Eu acho que ele vai ser inocente por pelo menos alguns anos!" ele disse com sarcasmo.

Ela estava lutando para não chorar. Depois de alguns segundos, ela sussurrou, "Você acha mesmo que alguma coisa que venha da gente pode ser inocente?"

Ele ficou chocado com o absurdo do que ela dizia, e também pela lógica assustadora.

"Você enlouqueceu mesmo, não é?" ele disse pensando.

Ela se esforçou para pensar logicamente, mas obviamente não haviam muitas chances de isso acontecer. Ela ainda estava com um ar de sonâmbula, e Saywer se perguntava se ela realmente estava acordada.

"Talvez você esteja certo," ela disse. "Talvez seja inocente. Mas o melhor a fazer é afastá-lo de nos o Maximo possível." Ela deu um passo na direção dele, olhando intensamente em seu rosto. Com uma voz determinada, ela disse, "Porque se eu tiver...nos não vamos ficar com ele, Sawyer."

Ela esperou um segundo, e então repetiu mais baixo, "Nos não vamos ficar com ele."

Ele se apoiou na porta, olhando para ela, sem se mexer. Naquele momento, ele a odiava mais do que já havia odiado qualquer um na vida. Ele a odiava do modo que só se pode odiar alguém que se ama.

"Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde." Ele disse, em um sussurro. Ele não confiou que pudesse dizer mais nada.

Ela levantou as mãos para os lados da cabeça, aceitando, como se estivesse tonta. Ele estendeu um braço para que ela se equilibrasse. "Vamos voltar para a cama, ta?"

Fechando os olhos, ela concordou.

Indo em direção ao quarto, ele tentou levá-la para a cama. Mas viu um flash de decisão nos olhos dela, e sabia o que ela iria fazer.

Ela correu em direção a porta, passando por ele. As mãos dela encostaram na maçaneta, e ele a pegou por trás, puxando-a para longe. Ela o atacou, tentando tirá-lo do caminho, e ele sentiu as unhas dela em seu braço, fazendo sangrar. O joelho dela foi em direção a virilha dele, mas ele se virou e a bloqueou com a coxa, tentando segurá-la a distancia dos braços. "Kate," ele pediu roucamente. A respiração dela estava desesperada, e ela parecia estar no piloto automático, sem saber com quem estava lutando. Ela simplesmente queria sair, para provar que ela não seria trancafiada. Ela tentou atacá-lo novamente, tentando lhe dar uma cotovelada na cara. Ele pegou o braço dela antes de entrar m contato com seu rosto, e a virou, prendendo os pulsos atrás dela. A apertando contra ele, ele se sentou no chão, respirando no cabelo dela.

Os esforços dela se tornaram mais fracos. Ela se inclinou na direção dele, dando uma ultima chance. "Você pode vir comigo," ela ofereceu com uma voz cansada e triste.

Sawyer riu no pescoço dela, ainda segurando-a contra ele, seus braços em volta dela por trás. As palavras não faziam sentido, mas pareciam engraçadas na hora. Ele se sentiu perigosamente perto de chorar. Era melhor rir do que chorar.

Quando a cabeça dela caiu no ombro, ele sabia que ela estava dormindo novamente. Ele continuou segurando-a por um tempo, determinado a não levá-la para a cama ainda.

De repente ele se perguntou, aterrorizado, o quanto de seu pai havia nele. Será que a violência foi apenas para protegê-la? Ou será que foi uma reação a idéia que ela pudesse deixá-lo? Ele havia deixado ela se aproximar demais dele. Se ele era capaz disso agora, como seria depois? E se da próxima vez que ela tentasse ir embora, ela não estivesse enlouquecida? Ele deixaria ela ir? Se sentindo enjoado, ele percebeu que não sabia a resposta.

Ao invés de se martirizar com isso agora, ele a puxou mais para perto, balançando-a no quarto escuro.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 – **_Traduzido por Skategirl_

Lutando pela profundidade do seu sono, era como emergir debaixo de água. Kate conseguiu ver a superfície e ela chutava em direcção aquilo, desesperada, tentando abrir os olhos. Havia uma tediosa, dor na sua cabeça, e ela sentia a sua boca como se tivesse cheia de algodão. Quando ela se moveu sob as cobertas ela apercebeu-se que o seu corpo estava pegajoso e húmido, como se tivesse suado. O quarto era preto e ela não conseguia lembrar-se exactamente de onde estava. Virou-se sobre o seu lado, apalpando o braço de Sawyer como de costume, mas o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Alcançando cegamente, sua mão bateu num copo com água e numa caixa de tecidos antes de finalmente encontrar uma lâmpada. Acendeu-a, piscou os olhos com a claridade, olhando ao redor na confusão.

O quarto começava-lhe gradualmente a parecer mais familiar, mas a sua desorientação voltou cheia de força de novo, quando o seu olhar caiu finalmente em Sawyer. Ele estava adormecido, caído inconfortável numa cadeira, á frente de uma porta que conduzia ao exterior. Ele pareceu ser colocado lá, bloqueando a entrada. A vista, mexia com algo recente em sua memória, mas os detalhes estavam-lhe fora do alcance, eram muito vagos para ela os captar. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido aqui, alguma coisa má… mas o quê?

Rastejando sobre a cama e mantendo-se firme contra a vertigem momentânea, ela aproximou-se de Sawyer.

"Hey" ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe no ombro. " Estás acordado?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e de seguida encolheu-se como se alguma coisa lhe doesse. Ele pôs-se direito em cima da cadeira, e passou a mão no seu pescoço. Finalmente olhou para Kate.

" O que estás a fazer por aqui?" Ela perguntou a ele cuidadosamente." Porque não estás na cama?"

Ele esperou um segundo, ela apercebeu-se que ele a olhava atentamente, tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Ela sentiu um golpe de inquietação. Ele olhou-a sério.

" Que aconteceu? Estava alguém aqui? Eu não me lembro de ter ouvido algum..."

"Não" Ele interrompeu-a. " Não estava ninguém aqui."

" Então porquê que estavas dormindo em frente á porta?" Ela perguntou, tentando não rir.

Ele não respondeu á primeira. Parecia estar pensando na maneira correcta de o dizer, e ela quis saber o que ele estava tentando evitar. "Tu não te lembras de nada?" De antes?" Ele perguntou a ela.

O pressentimento que alguma coisa tinha acontecido atormentava-a, quanto mais intensamente tentava localiza-lo mais ele se afastava. Era simplesmente um gosto emocional, uma sensação no seu estômago que alguma coisa tinha ocorrido.  
A última imagem completa que ela reteve na sua memória, foi ela ajoelhada no assento da janela, onde seus dedos trabalhavam em afrouxar a sua gravata. Então, depois disso, uma sonolenta escuridão afundou-a. Nada mais.

Ela ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, sentindo-se fraca repentinamente " Tive um pesadelo?" Ela perguntou com uma voz tensa.

Ele fitou-a, hesitante.

" Tive, não tive?" Eu disse-te que aquelas pílulas para dormir só iam piorar" Ela pausou, frustrada. " Nem me consigo lembrar do que era"

" Yeah, bem… talvez melhor assim. " Ele murmurou. Esfregou vigorosamente as mãos sobre a sua face, como se tivesse tentando acordar.

Kate estava incomodada com o tom evasivo dele. " O que foi que eu disse?"

Sawyer suspirou, como se tivesse debatendo se dizia ou não " Nada, que faça algum sentido"

Ele olhou para ela, e Kate aos poucos foi ficando espantada, pelo frio que ela sentiu no olhar fixo dele. "Eu devia ter-te ouvido sobre aquelas pílulas, ao menos não cometeria o mesmo erro 2 vezes.

Quando ele se voltou, a sua cara era triste, e ela queria muito entender o porquê, mas a outra parte dela tinha medo de descobrir, e quase se agradeceu por não conseguir lembrar-se da causa. O que raio tinha acontecido aqui?

" Desculpa" Ela disse calmamente, com um enrugamento confuso na testa, ela tentou com que ele olhasse para ela, mas ele não queria encontrar-se com os seus olhos.

" Não te preocupes com isso" Ele disse. " Não foi culpa tua" De seguida ele olhou para o relógio por distracção. " Já passa das 6, por isso é melhor nós sairmos em algumas horas, se quiseres dirigir á noite.

Mas a sua expressão foi captada por outra coisa. " O que é isto?" Ela disse, segurando no pulso de Sawyer em alarme, seguindo as marcas das unhadas em forma da punctura e o sangue seco. " O que aconteceu com a tua mão?"

Ele afastou-se dela, tapando os ferimentos. "Devo-me ter arranhado no meu sono"  
Kate olhou fixamente para Sawyer, e não acreditou nele, mas ele não demonstrou nenhuma expressão. 

Kate encarou-o, como senão acreditasse nele, mas ele não ofereceu nenhuma outra expressão. " Tu deves ter ido mesmo a fundo nele fazendo-te sangrar dessa maneira".

"Yeah…" Ele disse, encarando-a. "Pele seca é uma droga.." Ele fez um sorriso sarcástico, que foi com muito mais malícia, do que ela estava acostumada, e ela não conseguia entender, porque isso a assustava.  
" Vou buscar o estojo dos primeiros socorros" ela sugeriu enquanto ficava novamente de pé.  
" Não te incomodes, eu tomo conta disto". Ele disse, passando por ela. Kate voltou-se observando-o, dobrando os seus braços em torna de si mesma. Agora que ela estava fora da cama, sentiu frio. 

Sawyer, escolheu o seu casaco mais longo e grosso, ao que Kate geralmente referia-se a " Velho Oeste". " Por alguma possibilidade, trouxeste alguma agulha e uma linha quando nós saímos?

Kate pensou por um segundo, não estava preparada para mudar de assunto, mas olhando á sua volta, não havia outra maneira. " Deve haver uma, naquele estojo de viagem que nós trouxemos do acampamento"

" Sabes como usá-lo?"

" Depende do que tu queres que eu faça." Ela deu um passo, aproximando-se dele, confusa.

" Eu quero que marques e cortes até isto abrir, e metes o máximo de dinheiro que conseguires. Depois, ajudas-me a costurá-lo. És capaz de tratar disso?"

Kate encarou-o, ferida com o tom autoritário dele. " Soa-me bastante simples. Então e sobre o meu?"

" Sobre o teu quê?"

" O meu casaco. Parece-me melhor se nós não pusermos o dinheiro em um só lugar."

Olhou de relance em torno do quarto e deu um desprezível riso silencioso. " Sem ofensa, doçura, mas algo me diz que talvez não seja a melhor ideia. Seu histórico ao lidar com dinheiro deixa um pouco a desejar."

Ela fechou os olhos. Sentindo a sua face aquecer lentamente com uma mistura de raiva e perturbação.

" Eu só quis… como uma precaução. Caso aconteça alguma coisa ao teu casaco, ou ficarmos separados, de algum modo.

A expressão dele, era agora um pouco escurecida e inclinou a cabeça para trás com um olhar duro, receoso. " O que te faz pensar que nós vamos ficar separados?"

" Eu não" Kate disse enfaticamente".Ela esperou um bocado.." Mas as coisas tem uma maneira de acontecer. Eu só estava dizendo que é melhor estarmos preparados"

" Bem…muito obrigada pelo conselho. Mas se é tudo igual para ti. Eu penso que devemos aderir ao plano original." Com isto, jogou-lhe o casaco.

Ela apanhou-o, irritada. " Tudo bem"  
Ele tirou o kit de viagem do fundo de uma das sacolas e derramou para ela na cama. " Precisas de tesouras?"

Ela respondeu calmamente, estudando a cara dele, pela atitude dele. " Devem já estar lá dentro"

"Então parece que tens tudo que precisas. Apenas faz-me um favor, tenta não rasgar o raio desta coisa, para não se separar ok?"

Engolindo duramente, ela esperou um segundo. Quando ela falou, estava dificilmente acima de um sussurro. " Porque é que estas agindo assim?"

" Assim como?" Sawyer olhou sobre ela, irritado. Ele baixou os seus olhos e ela pensou, ela detectou uma leveza vergonha lá, ou talvez pesar. Mas a voz dele era ainda áspera quando continuou. " Não o sei o que dizer-te freckles… acho que acordei no lado errado da cadeira."

" Que engraçado" Kate disse com uma voz aborrecida, como não tivesse achado realmente piada.

Suspirando pesadamente, sentou-se na extremidade da cama " Olha" Ele disse. " Eu tenho um torcicolo que me está matando…Parece que um caminhão monstruoso esteve dirigindo sobre mim por mais de uma hora. Por isso não é nada pessoal ok?"

Embora soubesse que esta não era a historia toda, ou nem lá perto, ela decidiu não pressionar a verdade agora. " Queres que eu massageie?" Ela perguntou, agora começando a ir em direcção a ele.

" Não." Ele disse rapidamente, levantando-se da cama outra vez, movendo-se para fora do alcance dela, da mesma maneira que ele evitaria uma pessoa com uma doença contagiosa. " Da maneira que tu massageias, provavelmente só irias piorar. Em todo o caso, eu preciso de sair durante um tempo." Ele acrescentou, puxando os seus sapatos, evitando os olhos dela." Penso que já estarás preparada para sair ás 8 ou assim?"

" Sim" Ela disse com uma voz triste. Recusava-se a perguntar-lhe o que se estava passando. Se ele não lhe disse como se estava sentindo, então ela não ia dar a ela uma satisfação da sua curiosidade.

" Eu trago alguma comida".

Ele dirigiu-se para a porta. E ela falou antes de se poder deter, nem sequer sabendo o que estava planeando dizer.

"Sawyer"

Ela ouviu o tom de súplica da sua voz, e odiou-o.

Ele voltou-se para olhar para ela, havia uma vulnerável ferida na expressão dele, que ela poderia dizer que ele estava tentando disfarçar. De facto, toda esta charada estava ficando sem graça,agora ele revelava-se a ela numa nova luz. Por qualquer razão, ela começou a suspeitar que ele estava tentando afasta-la emocionalmente, pondo distância entre eles. Era como se ele repentinamente decidisse que as coisas tinham ido muito longe. A ideia era horrível para ela e todas as suas potenciais consequências. Isso fez sofre-la não só por ela própria, mas também pelo sofrimento que ela podia ver que estava a causar a ele.

Esperando que ela terminasse o que estava tentando dizer, ele permaneceu lá em silêncio.

" Tem cuidado" Kate disse suavemente, incapaz de pensar em outra coisa qualquer. Sem querer, ela encontrou-se a descansar a sua mão no estômago de novo e ela obrigou-se a deixa-la cair para junto de si. Tinha que desistir de fazer aquilo.

Com um ligeiro aceno de agradecimento, ele saiu. Kate lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam jorrar, zangada consigo mesma. Maldito seja ele, por fazê-la sentir-se assim. Atormentou-a saber que alguns meses atrás, este tipo de tratamento deve ter sido inspirado somente na sua divertida tolerância, ou no maior aborrecimento impaciente. Ela tinha-se orgulhado da sua indiferença, e em sua habilidade de por a mão por cima do seu relacionamento. O facto, é que ele podia agora magoa-la duramente só com o tom da sua voz, ou com a malevolência do seu olhar – era apavorante. Quando é que ela se tinha tornado o tipo de mulher que se afectava com este tipo de coisas, e porquê que ela não se tinha apercebido disso? O ritmo não podia ser pior. Particularmente agora, aqui, neste esquecido lugar tão perto de onde a sua vida tinha sido destruída, ela sentiu que necessitava dele mais do que tudo. Necessitava do seu suporte emocional, necessitava das suas tentativas para distrai-la, desejou o seu contacto físico. Ele nem sequer tinha tocado nela, antes da apreensão repugnante. O que tinha possivelmente acontecido para ele lhe tratar desta maneira?

Kate, ficou em pé no meio do quarto, não se movendo, pelo menos por um minuto desde que ele saiu. Então ela olhou pensativamente por baixo do casaco que ela estava segurando e foi buscar as tesouras.

Iam em silêncio enquanto conduziam, não falando muito um com o outro.

Kate não tinha terminado inteiramente o trabalho de esconder o dinheiro durante o tempo que o Sawyer tinha saído, então ela continuou a costurar as aberturas enquanto viajavam, usando uma luz fraca que ela ligou na viseira em cima dela. O sacudir da caminhonete e a fraca visibilidade dificultavam-lhe o trabalho, então ela inclinou-se sobre o casaco, quase o dobrando, Olhando para o tecido enquanto o mantinha perto da face. Elevou o braço, puxando a linha completamente, de seguida moveu a agulha dentro tecido e elevou-a outra vez. Apercebeu-se que Sawyer a observava, lançando-a olhares laterais, como se ele conseguisse se conter. Ela permitiu que isso passasse despercebido por um momento, mas a sua curiosidade finalmente superou-a.

" O que é?" Ela disse, questionando com um sorriso.

Ele não respondeu por um segundo, mantendo o olhar na estrada. Então ele disse com um rancoroso e divertido tom de voz " Tu pareces uma mulher pioneira. Fazes-me sentir como se precisasse parar para dar água aos bois."

Ela sorriu um pouco " Foste tu que me disseste para fazer isto"

" Parece que eu ainda não tinha percebido que tu eras assim tão doméstica."

" Eu sei alguma coisa." Ela disse na defensiva. Então admitiu " Não muita, mas alguma. Claro que cozinhar não faz parte da lista, como tu te lembras."

" Digo-te a verdade, depois desta fast-food, começo a sentir falta dos teus cozinhados. O que eu não daria agora mesmo, por uma boa tigela daquela porcaria verde."

Ela tentou esconder, como satisfeita isso a fez. Apesar de ele parecer-lhe ainda mal-humorado, foi um alívio ouvir um elogio de qualquer forma. " Obrigada" ela disse. Olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, um olhar preocupado cruzou a sua cara.

" Parece-me que a aquele carro tem-nos estado a seguir desde sempre, não?"

" Talvez esteja também tentando sair do raio deste estado" Ele murmurou.

" Talvez." Ela concordou, não parecendo convencida. Manteve-se olhando pelo vidro enquanto costurava. " Ali… Eles voltaram" Ela respirou de alivio. Sawyer tentou olhar rapidamente pelo vidro traseiro, mas ele estremeceu de dor.

" Como está o teu pescoço?" Kate perguntou.

" Igual" Depois de um minuto, ele mexeu a cabeça. " Eu só começo a ficar cansado desta maldita rotina… indo de quarto em quarto, dirigindo por 8 horas seguidas, sempre olhando sobre os nossos ombros…Tem sido 3 semanas, e a gente ainda nem sequer saiu deste Meio oeste. Estou cansado de viver assim" Terminou com uma áspera, irritável voz.

As palavras dele sentiram-se como um julgamento, e eles reviveram os adiados medos sobre o futuro. Ela havia habituando-se a depender de Sawyer, que tinha ignorado o facto isso não fosse seguro. Ela realmente acredita que ele a ama, ao menos, mais do que ele amou qualquer outra pessoa. Mas e se esses últimos meses forem só algum tipo de maré de sorte, um breve intervalo no qual ele flertou com a possibilidade de lealdade e compromisso, mas então rejeitou isso em favor do seu modo habitual de vida? Seria tudo assim tão surpreendente? E o que diabo ela poderia fazer se fosse esse o caso – especialmente agora, quando eles se encontravam dentro desta confusão? Começou a perguntar-se se teria dito alguma coisa durante o seu pesadelo que o assustou, algo adesivo e indigente, relacionado com a sua nova, e inesperada situação. Tinha ela, feito ele sentir-se enganado, ou encurralado? Ela odiava pensar assim, mas então porque será que ele tinha reagido desta maneira? Era como se ele quisesse afastá-la, deixá-la saber que não o podia ter como garantido.  
O silêncio aumentou, ela finalmente falou, numa baixa e triste voz " Ninguém te força" Virou a cabeça para a janela, fingindo indiferença.

Sawyer suspirou pesadamente. Quando ele respondeu, o seu tom era cansado, quase apologético. " Eu só estava dizendo…que estou contente por finalmente ter saído de lá… ser capaz de estacionar a maldita caminhonete e descansar por um tempo."

" Eu também" Ela disse suavemente.

" Este stress não é bom para ti tão pouco, tu sabes…" Ele prosseguiu talvez tentando justificar-se pelo seu anterior ataque. " Devias estar descansando"

Kate revirou os olhos. " Eu não sou uma inválida sawyer. Tu sabes alguma coisa sobre gravidez?"

"Tu sabes?"

Ela não respondeu. Era um ponto válido. "Pronto" Ela disse, puxando a agulha completamente. Ela apertou um nó e cortou a linha na base. " Está feito. Eu tentei espaça-lo horizontalmente como pude, para não parecer volumoso."

" Quanto é que tu pretendes por ai dentro?"

" Cerca de 8 mil. O resto na minha mala." Ela pôs a agulha e a tesoura de volta no estojo de viagem e fechou-o. " Vamos ter esperança, que tu não caías na agua com isto vestido. Pesa uma tonelada."

" Eu sinto-me seguro sabendo que tenho isso comigo."Ele disse " Os bancos dão mais problemas do que valor"

Kate não estava ouvindo. Tinha a sua atenção distraída com alguma coisa distante, á frente deles. Estavam nos subúrbios de uma fábrica, numa cidade de tamanho médio, e a estrada passaria mesmo no centro dela. Kate observou o cimo do centro comercial, armazéns de construção, e as altas formas das casas.

" Estás a ver aquelas luzes ali?"

Sawyer deu uma olhada. " Sim. Porquê?"

" Sabes o que é?" Ela perguntou, com uma sugestão fraca do excitação em sua voz " Eu acho que um Parque de Diversões. Eu consigo ver o topo da roda gigante"

" Isso supostamente, deveria significar alguma coisa para mim?

Ela ignorou-o " Eu costumava ir a isto sempre, quando era criança. Eles viajam de cidade para cidade…ficam poucas semanas num lugar, e depois fazem as malas e mudam-se outra vez.

" E que tipo Parque de Diversões funciona em Novembro?" Sawyer disse com desprezo.

" Do tipo barato" Ela replicou, lançando-lhe um sorriso " Achas que devíamos parar por um minuto?"

" Para quê?

" Porque eles são divertidos!" Ela exclamou. " Tivemos falando sobre o quanto farto estás deste stress todo que temos vindo a passar. E não te atrevas a dizer-me que não pudemos nos dar ao prazer disso.

Ele deu-lhe um aborrecido olhar " Eu não ia dizer isso. Mas eu acho que tu deves ter esquecido que ainda estamos em Iowa. Não estas um bocado preocupada que alguém te possa reconhecer?"

Um brilho de desapontamento passou sobre a sua face quando ela se afundou na realidade. Por um segundo ela esqueceu quem era. " Sim… acho que tens razão" Ela disse tentando por a sua voz plana. Ela voltou-se " Foi uma ideia estúpida"

Sawyer estava calado. Olhou para ela algumas vezes, enquanto dirigia. Quando eles aproximaram-se da área do Parque de diversões, ele balançou a caminhonete para dentro da enrolada entrada e parou próximo da cerca., cortando o motor com vingança.

Kate olhou para ele, não entendendo " O que estás a fazer?"

"Contando que poderias vestir aquele meu moletom… e que mantenhas o teu cabelo para trás" Ele pausou. "é de noite."

Ela sorriu para ele, grata por o seu pequeno gesto." Tens a certeza?"

"Nós não vamos ficar muito tempo"

Ela queria beijá-lo, mas ele saiu da caminhonete antes de ela o fazer. Ela suspirou, seguindo-o. Na parte traseira da caminhonete, escavou num saco, até encontrar um moletom. Kate tirou-a das mãos dele e a pôs sobre a cabeça, alisando a escrita da frente "Universidade de Tennesse" Mesmo que Sawyer nunca tenha ido à faculdade, nem mesmo tenha posto os pés no campus, ela continuou a gostar de vesti-la.Era como se fizesse parte dele, de qualquer jeito.

" Traz o teu casaco, ricaço" Disse com uma voz de gozo.

Testou a o peso da coisa e de seguida deslizou com relutância sobre os seus braços. Era pesado e preto e pendurado de toda a maneira passava dos joelhos. Quando o teve completamente vestido, Kate não conseguia parar de olhar para ele com divertimento.

" Tu pareces que estas preparado para uma batalha numa taberna" Ela disse, olhando para o chão timidamente, e depois voltou-se para ele.

" Sim" Ele disse irritado " Mete o teu capuz"

Ela assim fez. Agarrando a sua mochila, e balançando-a. Sawyer bateu no lado da carrinha como se fosse um cavalo, então começaram a andar em volta da cerca. Kate seguia-o. As luzes multicolores da feira, eram brilhantes e tremeluzentes, ouvia-se música muito alta que vinha dos microfones colocados em pontos estratégicos. Em intervalos aleatórios, os gritos deleitados podiam ser ouvidos de alguns dos mais excitados passeios. O lugar tinha uma sensação esquisita e antiquada.

" Tu vais pagar para entrar nesta coisa?" Sawyer perguntou

"Parece que não" Ela disse olhando a sua volta com antecipação " Eu penso que tu apenas pagas por cada vez que andares nele."

" Nós não vamos andar nenhuma vez!"Ele informou ela.

" Nem nos carrinhos de choque?" ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar que falou volumes.

" Sabes, eu costumava ser craque nos carrinhos de choque"

" Porque é que eu não estou surpreso?" Sawyer disse respirando fundo.

Continuaram á volta da extremidade da área até que alcançaram um ponto de entrada, de seguida começaram a andar por dentro do perímetro do parque, pisando uns cabos eléctricos, grossos. O cheiro a pipocas, cachorros-quentes e maçãs caramelizadas, vindos de carrinhos e banquinhas.. O lugar estava a abarrotar, mesmo sendo tarde, Kate quis pegar na mão do Sawyer, mas impedindo deliberadamente isso, Sawyer mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Embora isso a entristecesse, ela fingiu não ver nada invulgar.

Sawyer fez um ruído de tédio.

" Deixa-me adivinhar, tu não gostas disto…"

"Claro que gosto" Disse sarcasticamente" O que há pra não se gostar em uma coisa que tem gosto de pêlos rosa de cachorro em um palito?" Ele parou, sentindo-se mal. " Tu queres alguns?"

" bem... tão apetitoso que tu o fizeste parecer, acho que passo. Obrigada na mesma." Ela disse num tom seco.

Kate respirou fundo, explorando as vistas e os sons, era tão raro ela experimentar qualquer coisas tão normal como isto. Maravilhou-se como as outras pessoas pareciam andar em passos largos. Era tão simples, todos os dias era uma experiência para eles. Nunca tiveram que pensar duas vezes, para onde estavam indo, quando saíram acelerados das suas portas ou quem poderia ver eles lá ou sequer se era seguro. Foi somente a alguns anos atrás que ela tinha existido da mesma maneira despreocupada, mas nem conseguia se lembrar como era viver dessa maneira. Era algo de uma outra vida.

Em uma barraca de jogos um homem gritava para as pessoas que passavam , tentando assim seduzi-los a desenbolsar algum dinheiro, "Aproximem-se, é muito fácil. Jogo simples, prêmio magnífico."

"Quem quer tentar? " Ele lançou um sinal a kate e sawyer parando o olhar neles, apontado a sua conversa de vendedor para uma específica direcção. " Então e tu cowboy? Não quererias que a tua senhora tivesse um destes encantadores artigos aqui?" Ele apontou para um urso, sawyer ignorou-o, andando. " Talvez em seu lugar ela quisesse um cachorrinho huh? Nós temos todos os tipos de cachorrinhos aqui.. Qual é que tu queres? Nós temos cães de água, nós temos…" Ele alcançou um São Bernardo. " Eu nem sei que diabo é isto…nós temos Beagles, nós temos pastores alemães… " Ele piscou o olho a kate, e abanou o cão sobre ela. " È este que tu queres menina? Diga-lhe para ele o ganhar para si. " Ela sorriu e olhou para longe. Sawyer olhou de relance para ela, hesitando.

O homem observou-o pausando e entrando para matar. " Não é difícil senhor, um menino com 3 anos de idade pode jogar a este jogo! Coisa mais fácil deste lugar… teve uma velha senhora que saiu daqui com o saco cheio de prêmios há 2 horas atrás. Um grande moço como tu, ganhará a cabine toda num instante. Não queres tentar? Não há que ter medo! "

Irritado, Sawyer fixou Kate, como isto tudo fosse culpa dela e deu um passo até á cabine. "Quanto é?

" 3 dolares por 5 tentativas" Ele entoou " 5 por 10"

"3 dolares?" sawyer disse incrédulo, abanando a cabeça, ele colocou as notas no balcão. " E que raio eu preciso de fazer?"

O vendedor passou-lhe a bola de basket. " So precisa pô-la no cesto… tão fácil como isso!"

Expirando pesadamente, apontou a bola ao cesto, atrás d cabeça do homem e atirou. Saltou fora do cesto. " Não te preocupes ainda te restam 4 tentativas." O homem assegurou, entregou-lhe a bola. " A tua menina torce por ti"

Na segunda jogada, a bola circulou sobre a borda e caiu para o lado. Os outros dois iguais. Sawyer teve um ar de concentração afligida em sua cara. Kate mordeu o lábio, tentando não rir. O quinto arremesso foi selvagem, partindo a parte traseira da placa. "Raios!" Disse com garra.

" Tu sabes" o vendedor disse, inclinando-se confidencialmente na bancada com um cotovelo. " Eu tenho um pressentimento que tu és daquele tipo de homens que só precisa de um pequeno aquecimento. Pensa que já tens acertado o teu passo. Mais uma ronda e pronto… fácil como tirar doce de criança.. Eu apostaria a minha vida nisso. Então a menina ganha o seu cachorrinho, e todos ficamos felizes."

Sawyer olhou como quisesse cronometra-lo, irritadamente atirou mais 3 dolares. "Dá-me a bola"

" Agora já falas!" O homem disse lançando-se a ele enquanto recolhia o dinheiro.

Embora pusesse todo seu esforço em si, seus primeiros três tiros bateram somente a borda da tabela. O quarto parecia que ia dentro, mas afinal saltou fora da rede. " Tenta não jogar assim tão duramente" Kate oferecendo-se utilmente. Ele olhou para ela com um olhar cheio de veneno. Kate pressionou a sua mão contra a sua boca, escondendo o sorriso.

Seguindo o seu conselho, usou um lance mais leve, para o seu ultimo arremesso e a bola caiu á frente do cesto, deslizando somente ao fundo da rede. " Filha da mãe!" Ele rosnou. " Muito obrigada, freckles!"

Voltando-se para o vendedor, agarrando outra mão cheia de dinheiro que tinha no bolso. " Mais cinco"

" Sawyer!" ela disse, revirando os olhos." Já chega, vamos embora."

Ele ignorou-a pegando outra vez na bola, ela suspirou dando um passo atrás. Esta não foi claramente uma boa ideia.

O vendedor piscou o olho a kate. "Terceira oportunidade de charme,huh, Freckles?"

"Ei Cheech! Faz-me o favor de não a chamar assim outra vez. "

Sawyer advertiu, estando agora perigosamente irritado. O homem encolheu os ombros serenamente, não incomodado.

Ele tentou de novo, o resultado era o mesmo das outras duas tentativas. Cada arremesso estava perto de entrar, mas não. Ele estava quase suando e tinha um olhar de alguém fanaticamente obsessivo com um objectivo. O quinto tiro, saltou fora da parte traseira da tabela, com a bola na sua mão outra vez, lanço-a na direcção do vendedor que se afastou. " O raio desta coisa é falsificada" Ele explodiu depois da tentativa falhada. " É inclinada, para nada lá entrar…. A bola é cheia demais e salta fora! Tudo isto é enganador!"

" claro que é enganador!" Kate disse calmamente, tentando ignorar as pessoas que se tinham juntado ali. " É um Parque de Diversões o que é que tu esperavas?"Ela achou um tanto divertido, que ele e as outras pessoas se estavam queixando por terem sido enganadas.

O vendedor sentiu a necessidade de defender a honra do parque de Diversões, embora não soubesse como dizer. " oh não, senhor!" Ele protestou. "Todos os jogos aqui encontram-se com especificações rigorosas pela Tabela nacional de jogos de América." Disse satisfeito, como esse nome tivesse saído do topo da sua cabeça, e até gostou de como soou. " Tu não vais encontrar nada enganador aqui. As vezes a gente não tem a pontaria que se pensava que tinha – não temos que ter vergonha por isso. Nós não somos todos heróis. Talvez a senhora aqui queira experimentar por si mesma…"

As suas ultimas palavras fora cortadas, sawyer agarrou-o pelo colarinho e levantou sobre o contador da cabine. Tinha um olhar zangado e assassino na sua cara que a Kate reconhecia muito bem, pelas vezes que ele tivera envolvido em lutas. " Tu queres veres o quanto a minha pontaria é boa, filho?" Ameaçou com uma voz baixa.

Kate aproximou-se rapidamente deles. " Sawyer!" puxou-lhe o braço. " Pára!" Exigiu.

" Hey, cúmplice! Eu não faço os jogos, eu só estou dentro da cabine." Ele protestou com uma voz abafada, suando nervosa.

" Sawyer, larga-o já!" Kate disse rangendo os dentes. " Estás atraindo uma multidão."

Olhando de relance para ela, ele empurrou o homem para atrás, e se agitou retirando a mão de Kate de seu braço, enquanto abria caminho entre os tolos. Algumas mulheres deram a Kate olhares simpáticos. Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente, envergonhada, e então foi atrás dele. O vendedor começou imediatamente a tomada vantajosa do espectáculo e ela foi embora, ouvia a sua voz desvanecer-se na distância. " Muito bem pessoas, parem já aqui. Quem quer tentar? É a coisa mais fácil do Mundo."

"Hey!" Ela disse, travando sawyer." O que diabo foi aquilo? Era só um estúpido jogo!"

Ele continuou andando, não lhe respondendo.

" Sabes, eu nem gosto de animais de pelúcia." Ela disse com um fraco sorriso, tentando por brilho na situação. " Nunca gostei"

Ele parou á frente do edifício. Era uma Casa da Diversão, e pintado ao seu lado estava um palhaço gigante rindo, a sua boca aberta dava forma á entrada.

" Queres ir aqui?" Sawyer perguntou.

Ela olhou com um cauteloso desprezo. " Nem por isso. Tu queres?"

"Yeah." Ele disse, quase como um argumento. " Podes esperar aqui, se quiseres." Foi em sua direcção.

Ela suspirou e seguiu. " Eu vou contigo."

Perto das etapas que conduziam à entrada, uma menina pálida, vestida de preto, sentada fumando um cigarro, se pôs de pé. " 4 bilhetes" Ela disse num tom de voz aborrecido, abertamente olhando para eles.

"Bilhetes?" Sawyer disse

" Dois cada. Essa é a admissão. Tem que comprar na parte da frente da porta."

Puxou umas notas da sua carteira e segurou na frente dela. " Estão aqui uns 20"

Fundiu um sopro do fumo e olhou fixamente no dinheiro, então calmamente alcançou. "Desfrute da Casa da Diversão"

Kate estava surpresa, que ele por ele ter gasto tanto dinheiro numa coisa que ela sabia que não tinha nenhum interesse desde do início. Ele fazia isto, simplesmente por distracção? Ou ele tinha algum tipo de prazer escuro que fazia com que ela entrasse ali, quando ele sabia que ela não estava confortável com isso? Parecia que ele estava a castigá-la em um nível que ele mal se estava preocupando.

Dentro da entrada, uma seta dirigiu-os que se mantivessem na direita. Um sinal na extremidade do salão inclinando anunciou o Labirinto de Espelhos. E eles entraram como tentativa. Era completamente confuso, e após apenas alguns passos, a entrada perdeu-se atrás deles. Sawyer bateu o seu joelho em um dos espelhos, pensando no caminho que continuava direito á sua frente. Kate virou-se para outra direcção. " Eu acho que é por aqui." Ela disse, com os braços esticados na frente do corpo, para não cometer o mesmo erro dele.

Em torno do canto seguinte, veio uma série de espelhos distorcidos, daqueles que fazem o corpo inchar ou encolher em diferentes lugares. Kate experimentou alguns deles, divertida. Um no fim da fila, causava uma distorção no meio do corpo. Virando-se de lado, ela viu que fez com que o seu estômago aumentasse á sua frente. Embora a vista fosse suavemente perturbadora, considerando os meses que se aproximavam, ela tentou não se incomodar com isso. Isto era suposto ser divertido

" hey Sawyer, anda cá ver isto." Chamou sawyer. Virou-se para ver onde ele estava. Mas não havia nenhum sinal dele.

" Sawyer? Onde é que te meteste?" Não houve nada, além de um sinistro silencio. Mesmo a musica dos altifalantes do exterior parece que tinha morrido. Ela moveu-se afastando-se do espelho, voltando para trás na direcção que tinham vindo, mas encontrou-se com uma parede sólida de vidro.

" Hey! Consegues ouvir-me?" Ela chamou outra vez. Tentou voltar em direcção onde eles tinham estado, mas nada lhe parecia familiar. O trajecto parecia estar se ramificando em uma direcção completamente diferente. Sua própria imagem foi-lhe ampliada umas mil vezes, e ela tentou ignorar o olhar preocupado em sua cara. Finalmente ela parou, determinada em esperar um segundo, calmamente. Talvez ele a alcançaria.

Olhando em relance para os espelhos outra vez, viu alguém atrás dela, aparentemente dentro do vidro. Os seus olhos viajaram sobre a reflexão, de umas botas sujas do trabalho, ás calças sujas, e uma extensa fivela de metal no cinto. Ela sentiu um apavorante reconhecimento. Continuou a seguir a imagem até uma camisa de flanela, e então uma cara. Uma cara que ela conhecia muito bem. Uma cara que não poderia estar atrás dela, nos espelhos.

" hey menina!" A aparição disse, com um conhecido sorriso.

Andado á volta em terror, ela bateu no vidro, e voltou-se cegamente não sabendo onde ia. Com os braços esticados á frente, ela mergulhou para a sua frente, desesperada para sair do labirinto, andando através do vidro e torturando-se. O labirinto parecia não ter fim. Quanto espaço estava neste edifício? Ela avançava sem olhar, respirando fundo. Um pânico atordoante ameaçou alcança-la.  
De repente colidiu com um corpo caloroso, afastando-se em alarmada, ela foi forçada a olhar, preparada para ir em outra direcção.

"Onde diabo, tens andado?" Era Sawyer. " Eu virei as costas por um segundo, e tu já tinhas desaparecido"

" Encontraste uma maneira de sair?" Ela perguntou, tentando não deixar a sua voz agitada.

" Yeap, é ali." Disse, olhando para ela estranhamente" Não queres andar por cima do chão inclinado?"

" Não" Ela disse, logo"Vamos embora daqui"

Ela apressou-se debaixo das coisas de metal e continuou a andar, querendo arranjar uma maneira de sair da Casa da Diversão. Quando ela não conseguia vê-lo atrás de si nunca mais, parou. Sawyer estava ao seu lado. Inclinaram-se contra a cerca, debaixo da Roda Gigante. Kate olhou, tentando ganhar conforto, nas risadas sãs e nas conversas normais das pessoas á sua volta.  
Kate forçou a sua memória, até aos tempos felizes. Onde ela tinha dado os eu primeiro beijo no Tom, na Roda Gigante. Devia ter uns 14 anos. Se este não fosse um dia tão arruinado, ela teria dito ao sawyer sobre isso.

Agora, observando com ele, ela sentiu-se isolada. Não era como geralmente foi, quando os dois partilhavam a sua isolação , juntos. Esta noite, ela sentia-se completamente sozinha, deixada de lado até por ele. Ela queria mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo que ele pusesse o seu braço a volta dela. Mas ele ficava lá atrás, evitando o contacto com ela por uma razão qualquer. O que ela tinha visto no labirinto não podia ser real. Era só a sua imaginação. Ainda, ela teria dado qualquer coisa pela sua confiança. Mas pela primeira vez desde que eles se tornaram íntimos, ela não podia dizer aquilo que a preocupava.

Dirigindo a emoção anterior, ela disse numa voz cansada " o que aconteceu esta manhã?"

Ele voltou-se para ela, percebendo o que ela disse, mas tentando não o demonstrar" o que?"

" Tu sabes do que estou a falar. Obvio que alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, para tu estares a agir desta maneira." Ela olhou para ele, tentando á força, que os olhos dele se encontrassem com os dela " O que eu te disse sawyer? Por favor, diz-me o que te disse!"

Ele olhava e pensava como podia responder, mas o silêncio persistia.

" Seja o que for, desculpa" Disse calmamente, limpando uma lágrima com a manga.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso" Ele murmurou. Olhou para cima da Roda Ferris, distante e evasivo.

Ela abanou a cabeça. Tentando fazer sentido ao que ele estava a dizer. Por amor de Deus, porque ele não lhe diz já?

No meio desta conversa dolorosa, uma voz pequena apareceu de repente.

" Pai?"

Ambos olharam para o chão, mistificados. Era uma menina pequena, com 3,4 anos de idade, puxou o casaco do Sawyer. Inclinou a sua cabeça para trás e olhou para ele.  
Numa mão ela agarrava um cachorro, daqueles que Sawyer tinha tentado ganhar para Kate. Os dois olharam fixamente para ela, durante segundos incompreendidos. De onde ela tinha vindo?

" Amy!" Uma voz de um homem ouviu-se ao longe. " Por aqui, bebÊ"

A pequena menina, virou-se, confusa, então apercebeu-se do seu erro. O homem que a chamou estava nos seus 30 anos, com o cabelo loiro escuro e os ombros largos, vestindo um longo casaco como o Sawyer. Havia uma semelhança entre os dois homens. " Desculpe" Ela disse, correndo até ao seu pai. Ele pegou-a, e levantou a mão desculpando-se. Kate assentiu para ele em resposta, compondo a sua feição.

Sawyer prestou atenção como a criança foi levada, com uma torturante expressão de desejo na sua face." Estúpida e maldita criança!" Disse ferozmente, voltando-se para Kate. 

Ela olhou para ele tristemente" É só uma menina pequena. Foi um erro honesto"

Olhou fixamente nela, não respondendo. Ela pensou que viu ódio nos olhos dele, e isso desorientou-a.

Sem dizer alguma coisa em resposta, começou a recuar para a carrinha." Vamos" Murmurou.

Ela permaneceu lá durante uns segundos, querendo saber se podia ser capaz de o compreender outra vez. Então ela voltou-se, afastando-se da Roda Gigante e seguiu.  
Isto tinha sido um desastre. O que era suposto ter sido uma noite romântica, tinha sido cansada e arrepiante. Kate estava estafada e preparada para voltar para a carrinha.

Alcançando-o nos subúrbios da área, caminharam lado a lado para o parque de estacionamento. Kate olhou para os seus pés, mantendo um olho no fio eléctrico grosso que cruzava o atalho. Ela foi alarmada pelo súbito descanso se Sawyer e então um aperto forte dele no pulso dela a arrastou rapidamente para trás de um letreiro da feira.

" O quê?" Kate sussurrou. Procurando á volta da estrutura, ela viu dois homens saltando para fora da sua carrinha. Um brilhou uma lanterna eléctrica dentro do táxi, enquanto que o outro parecia ir até umas caixas na parte traseira. Kate sentiu uma enjoada sacudida no seu coração. Sawyer inclinou-se em torno dela, prestando atenção a eles por uns segundos. Quando o homem na parte dianteira levantou a cabeça para olhar á sua volta, Sawyer puxou Kate para trás da barraca. Eles se aplanaram do lado dela, tensos e amedrontados.

" Quem são eles?" Ela sussurrou " Não parecem policias.

Sawyer esperou, miserável, não se encontrando com os olhos dela. Ela podia dizer que teve mais informação do que fez. "Eles são do F.B.I os mesmos agentes que fora lá a casa, no dia que partimos. Eu reconheço estes filhos da mãe em qualquer lado" Soou amargo.

Kate girou pálida, a sua cara endureceu com a inevitável compreensão do que estava acontecendo. Engoliu, recuando uns quantos passos, olhando aterrorizada. Ela lançou um olhar a Sawyer. Ele pôs a mão para cima, como se a fizesse parar, mas ela ignorou-o.

" Por aqui!" Ela disse num rouco sussurro. Sem outra palavra, ela voltou-se e começou a correr.

As luzes da feira giraram por ela num caleidoscópio embaçado. Ela se moveu através da grama, indo em direcção á parte oposta do parque de estacionamento. Ela podia sentir vagamente Sawyer ao seu lado, esforçando-se para prosseguir, mas ela não se voltou. Sentiu que o seguiu toda a noite. Deixe-o ver como isso tinha sido.

Estava mais escuro e calmo fora do parque de diversões. Ela podia ouvir o som de seus pés andando pesadamente na calçada, e os de Sawyer atrás dela. A respiração dela ofegava irregularmente. Dirigindo-se a um beco, ela cruzou outra estrada. Era uma área residencial, e as casas eram velhas e não lapidadas. Ela fugia adiante dos quintais imundos e notou garagens que haviam sido celeiros, movendo-se de um beco a outro. O capuz dela caiu para trás e o seu cabelo a açoitava, desalinhado. A mochila parecia pesar 100 quilos, ela considerava abandoná-la, mas algumas poucas coisas dentro dela era tudo o que tinha agora. E, ela continha o resto do dinheiro. Ela a transferiu para o outro ombro e esquivou-se de uma pilha de lixo de latas metálicas, seu joelhos fracos e desfalecendo.

"Espere!" Sawyer gritou atrás dela. Ela quase não diminuiu o ritmo. Ela não poderia mesmo que quisesse. O medo era enorme. Parecia que havia fogo em seus calcanhares empurrando-a para frente.  
Passado uma fileira de casas, ela prosseguia, além de onde os postes terminavam. Ela saltou um bueiro e parou no outro lado com os braços trêmulos. Seus pulmões queimavam com o esforço. Cruzando um lote vazio cheio de pedregulhos, ela arrastou-se por baixo de uma cerca de arame farpado na borda do terreno. Havia uma ladeira escarpada e rochosa ali, e ela derrapou sobre ela, suas pernas voando abaixo dela. Ela escorregou parte do caminho sobre sua coxa, ignorando a dor. Suas unhas enterradas no solo, num esforço de diminuir a sua descida.

"Kate!" Sawyer gritou sobre ela, além da respiração. Ela sabia que o casaco estava pesando nele, e que ele não poderia acompanhá-la com ele. Mas ela não podia diminuir seu ritmo. Não ainda.

Adiante dela era uma planície nivelada, cheia de pilhas de canos e tubos de metal. Passando isso, trilhos de trem entrelaçavam o chão. Era uma área de frete. Ela guiou-se até lá, dirigindo-se por trás de uma pilha de lâminas metálicas para checar se não havia ninguém por perto. Havia um homem de jaqueta em pé próximo a uma locomotiva que soltava baforadas de fumaça em frente a uma longa fila de vagões, mas ninguém mais. Ela moveu-se em direção aos trilhos.  
Com os joelhos trêmulos e ameaçando soltar-se embaixo dela, ela cruzou entre dois carros e foi para o outro lado do trem, e então até a fileira, tentando portas, tomando goles de ar fresco enquanto sua respiração liberava um pouco de vapor em sua frente. Depois de alguns segundos, ela ouviu o ranger de pedras atrás dela e virou-se, pronta para uma luta. Era Sawyer, olhando irado e exausto. "Droga, doçura," ele falou ofegante. "Está tentando se perder de mim?"

Ele olhou de relance para o trem, confuso, como se não tivesse notado onde ele estava até agora. Kate continuou debaixo da fileira, ele olhou para ela. Então ele subiu antes dela, incapaz de fazer mais do que o movimento em sua fraqueza. Agarrou as portas frias de metal, umas após outras, testando-as.

" Aqui" Ela ouviu ele chamá-la. Fazendo á sua maneira de onde estava, ela agarrou o canto da porta, e ambos rolaram para trás alguns metros, revelando um escuro e aberto buraco. Parecia haver sacos de grãos estocados dentro dele.

" Tens a certeza disto?" Ele perguntou a Kate, preocupado.

Ela assentiu, procurando dentro do vagão ansiosamente. " Nós não podemos voltar para dentro da caminhonete!"

" Eu sei disso" Com um gemido de esforço, içou-se para cima da extremidade, embaixo, alcançou-a. Ela encaixou a sua mão na dele, e ele puxou-a para cima. Rodando e fechando a porta outra vez, deixou apenas umas minúscula fenda, a luz alaranjada que entra pela abertura do vagão . Era apenas bastante para verem-se um ao outro. Havia uma vibração fraca sob seus pés que indicou que o motor estava começando-se a preparar para deixar a estação. Ficaram pela porta, enfrentando-se.

" Pra onde diabo isto vai?" sawyer perguntou a ela, cansado.

" Eu não sei" Ela respondeu" Para longe daqui. É só o que interessa"

Ficaram quietos por uns segundos. O som pesaroso do apito do trem chegou até eles. Era como o som de alguém a chorar.

Kate deixou cair o sua mochila com a batida, tentando segurar as lágrimas. " O que diabo nós estávamos pensando, parar lá? Ele devem ter estado a seguir a gente toda a noite. Se nós tivemos ido uns minutos mais cedo… ou mesmo uns minutos mais tarde." Kate disse num horrífico tom de voz."Teria sido o fim da linha. Eu já teria sido levada em custódia" A sua voz ameaçava rachar, embora ela tivesse sido super aquecida pelo pânico-conduzido, ela sentia-se agora agitada tremendo o corpo inteiro "Esteve tão perto"

Sawyer observou-a na luz ofuscante. Ela viu algo quebrado na sua expressão. Uma barreira se rompeu e as paredes em torno dele caíram. A face dele era escura e ferida, mas agora, não só por ele. Ele não podia manter-se em cima, por muito mais tempo. Enquanto ela esperava, miseravelmente, ele finalmente pôs seus braços por cima dela. 

Pressionou-se grata em seu corpo, respirando o seu aroma. Puxou-a firmemente de encontro a ele e envolveu o seu casaco em torno dela como se para protegê-la de algo, inclinando sua cabeça de encontro a dela. Toda a dor e o equívoco da manhã, tinham-se evaporado. Repentinamente aqueles acontecimentos não significavam mais nada. Prenderam-se um ao outro com muita força. 

Com uma sacudida e barulho das rodas no metal, o trem começou a mover-se.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capitulo 18** - Traduzido por Clarisse e Priskate

"Da pra fechar a merda da janela e voltar pra cama?" Sawyer disse irritado sem abrir os olhos. "E desliga a TV no caminho."

Não obteve resposta, o ar frio continuou ventando sobre ele. O barulho rítmico que ele achava vir da TV persistiu e começou a formar um padrão familiar. Ele sentiu o tecido áspero do saco de grãos sob seu rosto e sua consciência retornou enquanto ele reconheceu que eles ainda estavam em um vagão de trem, e não no seu quarto na casa do Tennessee, como ele estava sonhando. Ele teve uma sensação estranha e momentânea de ter perdido alguma coisa. Era engraçado. Ele não havia pensado na casa em semanas, ou se arrependido muito de deixá-la, mas agora ele daria tudo para acordar em sua própria cama, com Kate ao seu lado. Comparadas a como vida deles estava agora, as coisas eram tão simples.

Ele olhou ao redor, procurando-a, o que era agora sua primeira reação automática ao acordar. Ela estava, como ele esperava, sentada na beira da plataforma, suas pernas cruzadas, suas costas curvadas. Ela abriu a porta e estava agora olhando para a noite, parecendo desperceber o ar vento frio passando por ela.

Suspirando, Sawyer se apoiou em um cotovelo e em seguida levantou, se aproximando dela.

Ela se assustou quando ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros. "Oi," ela disse, se virando. "Eu não te ouvi."  
"Ta ventando um pouco, não é, Freckles?" ele perguntou, tentando não parecer muito irritado.

"Desculpa," ela disse. "Eu precisava de um pouco de ar."

"E eu achando que o que a gente precisava era dormir," ele reclamou, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Ele abriu um pouco mais a porta para abrir espaço.

Ela olhou para ele,sem acreditar no que ouvia. "Nos dormimos o dia todo. Lembra?"

"Você dormiu o dia todo." Ele lembrou. "Eu estava numa cadeira dura apoiada na porta. Não foi o melhor sono que eu já tive."

Kate pensou em trazer o assunto do motivo pelo qual ele dormiu na cadeira, mas aparentemente, decidiu não trazer. Talvez ela estivesse aceitando a possibilidade de nunca saber. Ela olhou para os campos escuros passando por eles, marcados em grandes intervalos por luzes de casas isoladas.

"Olha o tamanho de algumas dessas fazendas," ela disse em voz baixa, maravilhada. "Só uma família pra cada mil acres, mais ou menos." Ela pausou. "Deve ser solitário."

Sawyer não respondeu. Ele não estava com humor pra se preocupar com os problemas de outras pessoas. Ninguém mais dava a mínima pros deles, então pra que o esforço?

"Imagino aonde a gente vai parar," ele disse finalmente.

"Estamos indo para o norte," Kate disse, sem hesitar. "Um pouco para o nordeste, na verdade."

Ele olhou para ela, curioso. "Como você sabe?"

Mordendo o lábio, ela apontou para cima, mostrando o céu, como se fosse obvio. "As estrelas"

Sawyer riu superficialmente, se sentindo um idiota. "Me esqueci que eu estava falando com uma profissional," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Alguma chance de saber onde tem um Burger King pela velocidade do vento?"

Kate fechou os olhos cansada.

"Então," ele disse alguns segundos depois. "O que você acha do deposito de cargas? Eu tenho a impressão que essa não é sua primeira vez viajando como uma andarilha."

Ela sorriu, "Bem, você tem que admitir que não é um jeito ruim de conhecer o pais. E é de graça. Eu sei que você deve adorar essa parte."

"É tão raro ouvir você falando sobre as vantagens de ser uma fugitiva," ele disse com uma pronuncia engraçada. Kate riu, concordando.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns minutos, olhando para a noite escura e vazia. O barulho constante do trem era alto, mas de certo modo relaxante. Sawyer sentiu uma certa paz na presença de Kate que ele havia sentido falta nos últimos dias. Era tão fácil sentar com ela, sem a necessidade de palavras. Com todo o drama da gravidez, ele quase se esqueceu do fato simples de que ela ainda era sua melhor amiga. Não importa o que acontecesse, essa parte nunca mudaria, certo? Ele honestamente não tinha mais certeza.

"Eu sinto muito," ela disse numa voz calma. Olhando para ele, pensativa, ela acrescentou, "Sobre o sua caminhonete."

Ele fez um gesto de indiferença. "Só um monte de metal sobre 4 rodas. Não significa nada.'

"Significava sim, alguma coisa. Pra você," ela insistiu.

"Não tanto quanto você acha," ele disse a assegurando com um sorriso. "Esquece, não é importante."

Ela o olhou com gratidão, mas não acreditando completamente nele. Relutante, ela virou, apoiando-se no canto da batente da porta.

Ela estava certa. Significava alguma coisa pra ele. Era uma de suas poucas posses que estava ligada ao seu passado pré-Sawyer, aos dias que ele era apenas James, um adolescente confuso e nervoso, mas basicamente inocente. Quanto mais ele se afundava em sua vida de crimes, mais a caminhonete mostrava sinais de defeitos mecânicos, ate que um dia, quando ele conseguiu 40 mil para reconstruir um memorial ao Holocausto não existente, ela quebrou completamente. Era ridículo, mas ele sempre achou que ela estava julgando-o. Seus anos tentando consertá-la, sempre pareceram meio inúteis. Ele sabia que ela nunca andaria novamente, Ate a noite em que Kate foi embora a pe, e ele estava desesperado para encontrá-la. Então, contra qualquer lógica, ela funcionou. Ele ainda não sabia como aconteceu. Mas ele não se importava mais. Ele tinha a única coisa que importava para ele. A caminhonete foi um preço pequeno a pagar pela segurança de Kate. Talvez algum dia ele comprasse outra igual.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sawyer disse em um tom de brincadeira, "Se quer saber a verdade, só tem uma coisa que eu me arrependo em perder a caminhonete." Ele olhou para Kate. "E aposto que se você pensar bem, consegue descobrir o que."

Ela não virou para ele, mas ele sentiu o sorriso de seu perfil. "Deixa eu adivinhar," ela começou lentamente. "Seria o fato que nos nunca transamos na traseira dela?"

"Eu disse que a gente deveria ter feito naquela noite no acampamento. Tinha os sacos de dormir e tudo."

Kate suspirou. "Eu achei que ia chover. E achei que teríamos outras chances, depois."

"Sim," Sawyer disse, derrotado. "Acho que esperamos demais, huh?"

"Ela ficou em silencio, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. Sawyer sentiu suas mãos começarem a ficar dormentes pelo frio. Por que eles estavam sentados ali, expostos ao vento?

"Hey," Kate disse, virando para ele. Ele pensou detectar uma certa malicia em sua expressão. "Só por curiosidade..."Ela pausou. "Voca já transou num trem?"

"Seus dedos gelados foram imediatamente esquecidos. Virando a cabeça contra o canto da porta, ele olhou para ela intrigado. "Boa pergunta. Espera um pouco, deixa eu tentar lembrar."

Kate mordeu o lábio sorrindo em antecipação, observando-o. "Bem?" Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Eu to pensando," ele disse, defensivamente. "Metrôs contam?"

"Sawyer!" Ela parecia enojada.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Então eu vou ter que dizer não. E você?" Ele a observou com interesse.

"Eu sempre viajei sozinha."

"Bem, você não exatamente respondeu a pergunta, não é?"

Ela virou os olhos. "A resposta é não. Nem sozinha," ela disse, ruborizando. Sawyer tentou não rir.

"Hm," ele disse, num tom casual, olhando para as estrelas com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Interessante."

Eles observaram a paisagem passar, em silencio. O tempo passava, parecendo ficar alto e pesado. Toda a paz anterior havia ido embora. Havia uma tensão elétrica entre eles, que nenhum dos dois tomava conhecimento. Depois de um minuto, os dois se olharam ao mesmo tempo. O coração de Kate já batia mais rápido de excitação, e Sawyer percebia pelo modo como ela respirava. Seus lábios se levantaram o suficiente para mostrar suas covinhas, um sorriso de triunfo.

"Vem cá," ele disse com uma voz baixa e rouca .

Ela não perdeu tempo. Ficando de joelhos, ela se moveu em sua direção e praticamente caiu em seus lábios. Eles se beijaram com uma paixão solta por alguns segundos se movendo um contra o outro mesmo com as roupas grossas de inverno. O vagão se encheu com o som de respiração ofegante. Então Sawyer segurou a cabeça de Kate com as palmas das mãos, forçando-a a ficar parada em um beijo que diminuía a velocidade, ate congelar sem movimentos. Eles estavam tão emocionalmente distantes durante o dia, que agora os dois sentiam uma necessidade renovada de proximidade. Quando esse beijo finalmente terminou, eles mantiveram as testas encostadas, olhos fechados.

Kate sorriu, pegando fôlego. "Vamos voltar pra lá," ela sussurrou, se referindo aos sacos de grãos que eles usaram como camas.

Sawyer se levantou e começou a fechar a porta pesada de metal, mas ela o impediu, colocando a mão no braço dele. "Deixa aberta," ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela como se ela estivesse louca. "Ta congelando."

Ela mordeu o lábio, excitada. "Já vai esquentar."

Ele rolou a cabeça para trás, intrigado, mas também gostando. Ela nunca falhava em surpreendê-lo. Mas se ela queria transar no vento frio, quem era ele pra protestar? A palavra chave era sexo, certo? O resto era irrelevante.

Indo em direção ao que eles usavam como cama, ele a puxou, começando a beija-la novamente. Eles pararam o beijo para permitir que seus lábios viajassem pelo pescoço, rosto e orelha um do outro. Sawyer tirou seu casaco, pesado de dinheiro, mas decidiu continuar com a camisa. Kate discordou dessa decisão silenciosa e tentou tirar a camisa dele, finalmente conseguindo. O vento bateu em sua pele, o fazendo arrepiar enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço. Para retaliar, ele passava as mãos frias por baixo do casaco dela, sentindo a pele dela reagir naturalmente ao toque gelado. Sem se preocupar, ele continuou e enfiou o dedo por baixo do sutiã dela, enquanto sentiu ela respirar ofegante contra seu pescoço. Ele a apalpava, colocando um pouco mais de força, ate ela finalmente começar a pressionar contra ele, em vez de se afastar.

As mãos dela, quando ela tirava as calças dele e o retirava de dentro das boxers estavam tão geladas quanto as dele, e ele cerrou os dentes com a sensação por um segundo, mas, estranhamente, se sentiu respondendo a ela. Ela alisava e beijava ate ele não perceber mais o frio. Ele a puxou para cima novamente, desabotoando os jeans dela e colocando as mãos dentro, sorrindo quando finalmente descobriu uma área quente. Ela tremeu um pouco, e ele manteve as mãos lá por um minuto, aproveitando o calor, antes de finalmente retirar os jeans.

Ele se arrastou para cima de uns sacos cheios de grãos, mais ou menos do mesmo nível de uma cadeira, puxando Kate com ele, de modo que eles estavam de frente um para o outro. Ela desceu sobre ele lentamente, tremendo um pouco pelo vento vindo da porta. Eles não estavam com pressa, inicialmente se mexendo apenas um pouco um contra o outro. O movimento rítmico do trem pedia que eles o acompanhassem, porem, e eles finalmente começaram a seguir o ritmo. Por trás da cabeça de Kate, Sawyer podia ver as luzes praças das fazendas, passando enquanto ele empurrava dentro dela. Era uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo excitante, ser carregado pela noite enquanto fazia isso, passando por fazendeiros que nem desconfiavam e suas esposas dormindo. Os dois estavam agora cobertos de suor, e o vento da noite começou a sentir refrescante, ate mesmo bem vindo. Sawyer podia sentir o sangue correndo pelas pontas de seus dedos, esquentando suas mãos, enquanto ele segurava os quadris dela. 

Seu ritmo aumentava freneticamente, ate ele começar a ver manchas coloridas dançando em sua visão, e seus olhos fecharam involuntariamente enquanto ele arqueava para cima. Kate, se movendo contra ele, tirou vantagem da isolação e do barulho do trem para gritar mais e mais alto do que fazia normalmente, o que por algum motivo prolongou o prazer dos dois. Ela finalmente caiu sobre ele, e ele se apoiou contra os sacos, apoiando o peso dos dois. A respiração deles voltava ao normal, e Kate descansava a cabeça no ombro encharcado de suor de Sawyer, todos os seus músculos relaxados. Enquanto os corpos deles esfriavam, o ar gélido da porta vazia passava pelos seus corpos expostos. Eles se sentiam no meio de uma nevasca.

Sawyer respirou contra o ouvido de Kate "Podemos fechar agora?" Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu. "Eu fecho."

Enquanto ela fechava a porta de metal, ele ajustou alguns sacos para formar um tipo de casulo temporário, para eles dormirem. Eles vestiram as roupas novamente e deitaram abraçados. Sawyer colocou seu casaco pesado sobre eles, criando um espaço escuro e relativamente quente.

"Parece que ta esfriando."

"Eu disse que a gente tava indo pro norte." Kate disse com sono, com um tom de satisfação. "Hey" ela disse seria, depois de um segundo. "Nos estamos bem?"

Ele não tinha certeza do que ela estava perguntando. Ele estava também com medo de pedir que ela elaborasse. Mas a cena daquela manha – seu pesadelo, ou alucinação, ou seja lá o que fosse...estava começando a parecer distante, misturado com um ar de irrealidade, como se fosse ele que tivesse sonhado, e não ela. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era evitar sonhar sobre isso, e ele cairia no passado e deixaria de existir, junto com tudo que ele ameaçava. Ou pelo menos ele esperava. Se ele quisesse, poderia se fazer acreditar que o presente era tudo que importava. Porque no momento, ela estava solidamente, firmemente em seus braços, com cheiro de suor e sexo, e de amaciante de roupas barato. Ele pressionou os lábios na testa dela. "Sim," ele disse silenciosamente. "Estamos bem."

Ele sentiu o alivio dela enquanto ela se aproximava ainda mais dele. "Sabe de uma coisa?" ela disse.

"O que?" ele perguntou com medo.

"Nos vamos ter que fazer compras amanha. Roupas." Ele conseguia ouvir a risada dela em sua voz "Tudo o que temos é o que estamos usando."

"Freckles, só pra deixar claro, se você falar em compras de novo essa noite eu te jogo do trem," ele avisou.

Sorrindo, ela beijou seu rosto. "Boa noite," ela disse.

Com a vibração do movimento do vagão em cima dos trilhos para acalmá-los, os dois foram dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate foi acordada por um rangido de metal estridente e um súbito clarão de luz do sol. Ela também percebeu que o trem estava parado, sem se mover.

Erguendo a cabeça, ela piscava os olhos na claridade.

"Que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui?" uma voz de homem reivindicou. Agudamente.

"Droga", ela disse sob sua respiração, cutucando Sawyer. "Acorde". Ele gemeu e relutantemente abriu os olhos.

"Isso é um crime federal, sabia? Vocês achavam que não seriam pegos?" o homem perguntou asperamente. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão aí?"

Kate olhou para ele de mais perto agora, seus olhos se ajustando a luminosidade. Ele estava na casa dos cinqüenta, provavelmente tornando-se grisalho e engordando. Ele tinha um cigarro pendurado em um dos lábios enquanto a encarava, e ela supôs q ele deveria ser o maquinista do trem.

Levantando-se, ela lançou os olhos em volta procurando sua mochila. "Só desde a noite passada", ela disse, tentando soar apologética "A gente não vai te causar problemas... Nós já estamos indo agora"

Sawyer se forçou a sentar nessa vez, e encarou o homem com um olhar desafiante.

"Vocês tem 5 minutos pra cair fora daqui ou então eu chamo os guardas," o homem disse.

"Ok," Kate disse tentando apressar-se. Ela colocou os sapatos. Sawyer ainda não tinha se movido.

"Pegue seu casaco," ela sussurrou, desesperadamente. Ele finalmente tirou os olhos do homem no vão da porta e vagarosamente, sem pressa, começou a juntar suas coisas.

Kate jogou sua mochila no ombro, pulando nos pedregulhos fora do trem. O homem a avaliou, com lascívia e desgosto ao mesmo tempo misturados em seu olhar. "O que você acha que isso é, um abrigo para os sem-teto, garota?" ele perguntou a ela, lançando fumaça no seu rosto.

"Desculpa," ela disse, olhando para dentro pra ver se Sawyer já estava vindo. "Você nunca mais nos verá de novo, eu prometo."

Sawyer finalmente emergiu, sentando na beirada da plataforma e lentamente ficando em pe no chão. Ele sorriu acidamente para o condutor. Kate virou para o lado, e como ela esperava, ele não resistiu e comentou. "Espero que você não esteja esperando uma gorjeta, Chefe. Esse foi o pior passeio de trem que eu já fiz. Tem certeza que você sabe conduzir isso?"

Kate pegou o braço dele, tentando puxá-lo. Ele não se movia.

O condutor olhava de um para o outro com um sorriso de superioridade, e Kate reconheceu o modo como ele olhava para eles. Ela sabia que Sawyer também reconheceu. Para eles, isso era tudo muito familiar, não era? Ele olhava para eles como se eles não valessem nada, como se fossem roedores, como se fossem menos que nada. Em sua mente, eles não valiam o tempo que levaria para chamar a policia. Ele podia sentir, depois de estar na presença deles por apenas alguns segundos, que eles não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo que ele. Eles não contavam.

"Saiam da minha frente," ele disse, virando-se, como se estivesse entediado com eles.

Kate finalmente conseguiu puxar Sawyer em outra direção. Ele não resistiu e disse, "Melhor deixar os sacos de grão secar um pouco! Você sabe como nos, vagabundos, somos...se o lugar serve pros ratos acasalarem, serve pra gente também!"

O homem não se virou, e Sawyer pareceu irritado por não conseguir o efeito desejado. Kate andava na frente dele, seu rosto queimando, quase chegando ao fim do trem. Quando ele viu que ela não estava esperando por ele, ele finalmente se apressou para alcança-la.

Ele a seguiu sem falar nada por um tempo, sabendo que ela estava sentindo vergonha dele. "Eu só estava tentando irrita-lo," ele finalmente tentou, se defendendo. "Você viu como ele olhou pra gente?"

"Sim, eu vi," Kate disse, se virando. Os olhos dela brilhavam de raiva. "E você com certeza mudou a opinião dele nos comparando a ratos procriando!"

"Foi uma piada."

"Ele podia ter chamado a policia, Sawyer. Por eu você tem que piorar tudo que já esta ruim? Não da pra ficar coma boca fechada?"

Ele chutou uma pedra, irritado, sem olhar para ele. "Ele não chamaria," ele disse.

Kate respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um segundo. Quando ela abriu, ela parecia estar mais calma. Ela disse baixo. "Temos que ser mais cuidadosos agora. Eles quase nos pegaram ontem a noite. Não podemos arriscar tudo só pra você dar uma resposta engraçada." Ela deu um passo na direção dele. "Por favor," ela disse com sinceridade. "Eu preciso saber que posso contra com você."

Ele finalmente olhou para ela, encontrando os olhos dela. Ele não respondeu, mas eles se entenderam sem palavras. Ela concordou, então olhou para o outro lado, aliviada.

"Onde estamos?" Sawyer perguntou, olhando do trem para alguns arranha-ceus e muitos edifícios agrupados, que apareciam diante deles. Havia um lago azul brilhando, que se alargava para um dos lados. "Chicago?"

Kate analisou tudo, pensando. "Acho que não," ela disse. "Não é grande o suficiente para ser Chicago." Ela percebeu um adesivo em um maquinário de construção, encostado em frente a um deposito. Passando o dedo nele, ela olhou para Sawyer. "Acho que estamos em Milwaukee."

Ele olhou para ela com um ar engraçado de desafio. "Milwaukee," ele repetiu. "Eles tem cerveja boa aqui, não tem?" Eu poderia tomar uma agora."

Kate sorriu. "Que tal acharmos um hotel primeiro? Eu acho que você precisa mais de um banho do que de cerveja."

Ele gesticulou para que ela fosse na frente. "Você quem manda."

Ela ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e colocou o capuz do moletom na cabeça, virando de costas para o trem. Eles começaram a caminhar pela cidade.

Eles tentaram permanecer quase sempre nas pistas, mas era difícil julgar exatamente onde eles estavam, ou por quais tipos de prédios eles estavam passando. Kate estava tão nervosa por estar nas calçadas, na visão de todos. Ela nunca tinha gostado das cidades, mesmo quando não tinha razão para temê-las. Ela sempre tinha sido ligeiramente claustrofóbica e preferia espaços e céu abertos. Praias, campos... até mesmo bosques estavam tudo bem, enquanto estivessem vazios de outras pessoas. Mas cidades faziam sua pele fervilhar. Uma vez, quando ela tinha dez anos e Wayne tinha ido à caça de veados em Wyoming, sua mãe tinha juntado dinheiro suficiente para levá-la a uma viagem de 4 dias de compras e turismo em St. Louis, no aniversário dela. Ela implorou para voltar depois de apenas dois dias, mesmo sabendo que isso significaria voltar para a casa da fazenda. Ela tinha tido sonhos que os prédios estavam caindo nela.

Agora, é claro, ela tinha razões imediatas, pressionantes e lógicas de querer evitar lugares fechados e os olhares de estranhos de passagem. Isso poderia, literalmente de fato significar vida ou morte. Ela suspeitava que a publicidade envolvendo a sua fuga tinha esmorecido desde a volta do acidente de carro em Setembro, mas isso não tinha sido longo o suficiente para garantir segurança verdadeira. Ela sabia por experiência própria que as pessoas eram algumas vezes mais astutas que você esperasse que elas fossem, e você nunca poderia contar com a ignorância delas. Fazer isso poderia ser um erro de cálculos fatal.

Estava muito mais frio aqui do que tinha estado em Iowa, e ambos estavam miseráveis e ansiando por entrar em algum lugar aquecido. Depois do que pareceram horas, Sawyer finalmente avistou o que aparentava ser um hotel no lado oposto de uma rua movimentada. Kate esquivou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto tanto quanto pôde, deixando-o segurar seu cotovelo e guiá-la até a entrada.

O interior do vestíbulo estava sufocantemente quente, mas dava uma sensação maravilhosa, depois de estar do lado de fora por tanto tempo. Kate suspendeu as mangas do seu casaco de onde ela tinha puxado sobre as mãos congeladas. Ela tirou um pouco seu capuz, olhando para frente do balcão. Havia um homem digitando alguma coisa no computador, e uma mulher loira esnobe falando ao telefone. O lugar parecia arrumado, mas pelo menos eles poderiam se permitir a isso agora. Kate olhou para Sawyer, e eles se aproximaram do balcão.

" Eu vou cuidar disso imediatamente, sr. Jacobs," a loira disse enquanto sorria insinuantemente no telefone. Ela desligou o aparelho receptor virando para o homem. O tom dela mudou imediatamente, para um tom mandão. "Eric, dá pra você ir e informar a essa banda ridícula que eles não podem praticar nos quartos? Eles estão aborrecendo todo mundo entre o 3º e o 6º andar."  
Sem responder, o homem chamado Eric saiu de detrás do balcão e arrastou-se até os elevadores.

A mulher agora virou-se para Kate e Sawyer, preparada com um sorriso mas deixando-o definhar um pouco enquanto os avaliava, levando em consideração o casaco e o jeans de Kate, enlameados e rasgados na sua arremetida frenética do trem na noite anterior, assim como o não atrativo casaco de Sawyer e seu cabelo sujo e desarrumado.  
"Posso ajudar vocês?" ela perguntou num tom cortante.  
"Tudo o que nós precisamos é de um quarto, doçura," Sawyer disse. Ela deu a ele um sorriso frio, claramente não impressionada por sua tentativa de flerte. "Vocês tem uma reserva?"  
"Nós acabamos de chegar na cidade," ele replicou com um sorriso tolo.  
"Deixe-me ver o que nós temos," a mulher disse, desistindo de fingir interesse. Ela fez uma demonstração de checar algo no computador, pressionando as teclas forçadamente, e Kate interrogava-se se ela estava fazendo alguma coisa de verdade. Ela já tinha uma exausta impressão de que este conflito não daria em nada. Não seria permitido que eles ficassem ali. De todo jeito, não importava que eles tivessem quase cem mil dólares com eles. Não era por dinheiro. Ela sabia como eles deveriam estar parecendo agora. E não só suas roupas, mas a própria conduta deles estava provavelmente emitindo um ar de derrota, de ser superado pelas forças além do controle deles. Isso seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo para afastá-los, e eles não tinham a intenção de resistir.  
"Desculpe," a mulher disse, voltando-se para eles. "Mas nós não temos nada disponível agora. Vocês deveriam ter feito uma reserva."

Kate podia ver a raiva de Sawyer engrenando, podia vê-lo se preparar para a explosão inevitável, então ela tocou o braço dele. Ele virou-se pra ela, e olharam um para o outro.

"Vamos," ela disse quietamente. "A gente encontra outro lugar." Com um efeito supremo, ele rendeu-se. Lançando mais um olhar de ódio para a mulher atrás do balcão, ele dirigiu-se em direção à porta . De repente, Kate parou, apertando mais forte o braço dele, balançando-se um pouco. Ele sentiu um estremecimento passar por ela enquanto ela puxava a respiração bruscamente.

"Que foi?" ele perguntou imediatamente preocupado.  
Ela fechou os olhos lutando contra a vertigem. "Eu só..." Ela engoliu. "Eu estou bem. Acho que é só porque nós não comemos ainda hoje."  
Ele permaneceu observando-a assustado. Guiando-a para o hall, onde tinha cadeiras e sofá, ele a fez sentar-se e então se abaixou na frente dela. Ela respirou fundo, apoiando-se contra as almofadas.

"Tive uma idéia", Sawyer disse, se sentindo culpado. "Por quê você não espera aqui enquanto eu encontro outro lugar pra ficar? Eu volto quando conseguir um quarto pra nós."  
Ela balançou a cabeça, nem mesmo considerando isso. "Não. Eu vou com você."  
Ele suspirou. "Então pelo menos deixe-me trazer alguma coisa pra você comer."  
Ela começou a responder, mas então olho por sobre a cabeça dele. A loira estava se aproximando deles.  
"Desculpe," disse ela. " Mas esta área é reservada somente para os hóspedes. Eu vou ter que pedir que vocês se retirem."  
"Nós estamos apenas descansando por um minuto," Kate disse tentando se manter calma.  
"Acho que vocês vão ter que descansar lá fora. Se vocês não saírem agora, eu serei forçada a chamar os seguranças."  
"Olhe, senhora," Sawyer disse se levantando. " Eu conheço o seu tipo..."  
"Kate?" Ele foi interrompido por uma voz excitada vindo do outro lado do hall.  
Os dois olharam em volta, transtornados. Da direção dos elevadores com um guitarra pendurada no ombro, Charlie veio até eles.  
"Sabia que era você!" ele exclamou encantado. "Recebeu minha mensagem?" Ele virou-se e notou a mulher encarando-o com desdém. Ele olhou para a guitarra. "Que é? Não tire suas calças pela cabeça.. Eu não vou tocar a coisa maldita aqui embaixo. Cai fora!"  
Notavelmente, ela o fez, retirando-se para trás do balcão com seu nariz empinado.

Kate se levantou, aterrorizada, mas estranhamente aliviada. "Charlie?" ela começou hesitantemente.  
Ele a agarrou em um abraço desajeitado, parecendo não surpreso em vê-la enfim. " Vocês vieram para o show! Isso é fantástico!" ele disse alegremente. "Eu enviei este e-mail em massa pra todo mundo, e ninguém realmente respondeu... Mas de qualquer jeito vocês apareceram! Eu posso conseguir pra vocês lugares na primeira fila, entradas para os camarins... " Ele parou, olhando pra um e pra outro.  
"Onde está o Jack?" ele perguntou um pouco confuso.

Sawyer ficou incomodado. "Que é... você acha que só porque ela está aqui, Jack tem que estar em algum lugar por perto também?"  
Charlie ergueu os ombros, como se isso fosse exatamente o que ele pensava.  
"Jack não pôde vir," Kate entrou, espontaneamente. Sawyer olhou pra ela, e ela o lançou um olhar de _apenas continue com isso_. "Ele teve que trabalhar, mas mandou um oi."  
Charlie raiou. "Sério?"  
Kate sorriu polidamente sem responder.  
"Hey!" Charlie disse como se tivesse acabado de pensar em alguma coisa. "Vocês têm que subir! Eu tenho uma surpresa" Vocês não vão acreditar nisso! Arrastando-os no seu modo superempolgado, ele os levou ao elevador.

"Então... Milwaukee, huh?! Sawyer disse perversamente na subida. "acho que vocês realmente alcançaram o auge."

"Bem, nós temos que começar devagar, sabe," Charlie explanou. "Infiltrar nosso som ali de novo. Aumentar nosso zumbido, agora que a banda está junta de volta. Bem, tecnicamente... Eu sou o único membro original. Então nós estamos reagrupados enquanto... Novo e melhorado. Mas a essência é a mesma, sabe? Nós ainda somos a Driveshaft. Eu vejo que em poucos meses, nós estaremos tocando em Nova Iorque, LA - arrasando nos estádios como nos velhos tempos."

"É bom ter sonhos," Sawyer disse com sarcasmo. Kate lançou-lhe um olhar de _Por favor, seja legal_

Eles pararam no quarto andar, e Charlie os guiou a um quarto no final do corredor. Depois que ele destrancou, eles entraram cautelosamente. Kate estava tensa pelo perigo.  
"Esperem aqui," Charlie disse, parecendo um sussurro. Ele largou o violão na mesa e ele caiu no chão com um tangido ferido. Fazendo uma careta, ele caminhou de volta e a pegou de novo, inspecionando-o e então o deitando no sofá com uma ternura cômica. Ele atravessou o cômodo, dizendo a eles que voltaria logo.  
Kate e Sawyer se olharam nervosamente.  
Passos vieram do outro cômodo, e uma voz feminina, protestando com uma risada irritada. "O quê? Charlie, eu não tenho tempo..." Claire parou abruptamente quando os viu. O sorriso dela enfraqueceu, dando lugar a um olhar duro, hesitante, à beira da preocupação.

Kate sentiu isso como um vento frio, baixando a temperatura do lugar. O julgamento instantâneo a feriu como uma dor quase física. Depois de tudo que eles tinham passado, isso era demais. _Eu fiz o seu parto!_ Ela se sentiu gritar. Mas ela não teve coração para isso. Em vez disso, ela tentou um fraco e não ameaçante sorriso. "Oi," ela disse suavemente.  
Claire não respondeu. Charlie olhou para ela, aparentemente se interrogando qual era o problema dela. "Eles vieram para ver o show!" Ele exclamou "E você disse que ninguém ia aparecer."

Ela virou par ele, olhando como se fosse um idiota. "Posso falar com você por um segundo? No outro aposento?"  
Confuso, ele disse, "Sim, acho que sim." Ele olhou para Sawyer com um olhar transtornado que parecia insinuar, _Mulheres, certo?_

Quando eles desapareceram atrás da porta fechada, Kate sentiu a mão de Sawyer no centro de suas costas, tranquilizadoramente. Eles estiveram quietos por um momento. Ela finalmente olhou para ele.  
"Vamos"  
Ele a parou, puxando suas costas da porta. "Que tal a gente dar a eles uma chance de discutir as coisas primeiro?"

"Nós realmente precisamos disso?" ela perguntou. "Acho que esta muito óbvio o que esta acontecendo. Quantas rejeições você quer tentar atingir antes do almoço? Se nós partirmos agora, poderemos evitar mais uma."

Pela primeira vez, ele virou os olhos com o sarcasmo dela, ao invés do contrário.  
Antes que ela pudesse firmar seu argumento, a porta abriu e Charlie e Claire voltaram para o local vagarosamente.

Charlie olhava para eles diferente agora – sem empolgação, mas com uma suspeita frágil e ferida, como se eles o tivessem trapaceado. Os quatro se entreolhavam, incertos de quem deveria falar primeiro.

"Eles me levaram para um interrogatório poucos meses atrás," Claire começou com uma voz trêmula, direcionando a Kate. "Eu nem mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo primeiro. Não houve aviso... nem indicação do que eles queriam, ou para onde estavam me levando. Eu nem mesmo tive a chance de pegar a sacola de fraldas. Eles me mantiveram lá por 5 horas." Ela parecia amarga. "Perguntando se eu tinha visto você, ou se eu tinha ouvido algo de você, onde eu achava que você poderia estar. Várias vezes, com centenas de modos diferentes. Parecia estar num julgamento."

Kate engoliu seco um no na garganta. "Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou.

"Eles também me deram este telefone. Eu deveria ligar pra eles imediatamente se eu tivesse a mais simples informação a seu respeito. Estas foram as palavras deles. A mais simples informação. Se eu não fizer, eu posso ser processada na corte Americana. Eu acho que eles também mencionaram alguma coisa sobre 7 anos no mínimo. 

Kate inclinou a cabeça, enxugando uma lágrima impacientemente, desejando que pudesse ser menos emotiva. "Eu entendo." Ela olhou para Sawyer que estava encarando a Claire com desapontamento, como se ele estivesse esperado mais dela. Charlie parecia miserável.

"Você poderia nos dar uma dianteira, pelo menos?" Kate perguntou. "Uma ou duas horas?"  
Claire a observava sem responder. O cômodo ecoava um silêncio tenso. Kate virou-se para a porta. "Vamos," ela murmurou para Sawyer. A mão dela segurou a maçaneta.  
"Nós temos um plano," Claire disse abruptamente.  
Kate se virou. "O quê?"  
"Quer dizer... a banda tem," Claire disse cruzando os braços protetivamente e olhando pra Charlie. "O próprio plano deles."  
Kate olhava para um e para outro, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sawyer parecia mistificado.  
"é verdade," Charlie concordou, parecendo hesitante e empolgado novamente. "é mais fácil desse jeito, com todo nosso equipamento. Nós estamos indo para Minneapolis amanha de tarde." Ele olhou para Claire de uma forma questionadora, e ela virou-se para Kate e Sawyer, parecendo ter tomado uma decisão. Ela ficou quieta por um segundo.  
"Vocês querem ir para Minneapolis?"  
Sawyer observava Kate, e ela sentiu lágrimas brotando de seus olhos de novo, mas por uma razão diferente desta vez. Ela olhou para ele, desejando sua opinião.  
"Fica no Minnesota," Charlie suplicou prestativamente.  
"A gente sabe onde é," Sawyer disse com desdém.

"Vocês têm certeza?" Kate perguntou a eles, tentando manter sua voz firme. Era o nordeste, exatamente onde eles precisavam ir. Mas esse não era o caso. A questão era que isso estava sendo oferecido a eles.

Claire assentiu, a expressão suavizada agora, mas ainda vigilante. "Mas vocês vão ter que dormir no chão de noite," ela disse lamentavelmente, como se esta ultima condição pudesse mudar a opinião deles. "Nos temos apenas dois quartos."

Kate sorriu, um verdadeiro e autentico sorriso agora. "Tudo bem," ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

Um choro de bebê veio do outro quarto. "Com licença," Claire disse, os deixando.

Kate segurou a mão de Sawyer, um pouco comovida pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele apertou de volta. Nenhum dos dois estavam de fato certos em como aceitar uma abertura amigavelmente de tanta magnitude. Parecia ser uma habilidade que havia se deteriorado pela falta de uso.

Eles levantaram à vista. Charlie estava se aproximando deles esperançosamente.

"Vocês ainda vão para o show, certo?"


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 –** _Traduzido por Cristianepf, Lady Luxury, AnaFord e __Ci_

Sentada na beira da banheira da suíte do Hotel com uma toalha amarrada em volta dela, Kate passava loção em suas pernas e lançava olhares divertidos para Sawyer. A ponta da língua dela estava presa firmemente este os dentes enquanto ela tentava não rir dele.

"Filho da...," ele murmurou, encarando o objeto em suas mãos com uma expressão quase de ódio. "De onde diabos ele conseguiu essa coisa, num pet shop?"

Ele estava parado em frente ao espelho da pia com a pele umedecia do banho, usando apenas boxers. Eles estavam de hospedes por menos de três horas, mas higiene tinha sido prioridade. Agora, Sawyer estava tentando com determinada persistência entender o barbeador elétrico que ele tomou emprestado de Charlie. Até agora, as coisas não estava indo bem pra ele.

"Você ajustou as lâminas, para não barbear muito rente?" Kate perguntou à ele com cuidado.

"O que você acha que estou tentando fazer?" Ele lhe lançou um olhar impaciente. Mexendo no botão novamente, ele disse, "Sabe, isso seria bem mais fácil se você me deixasse tirar a barba toda."

"Eu não gosto assim," ela disse, passando mais loção.

"_Por que_ não?"

"Por que não." Ela suspirou e equilibrou a perna direita no acento da privada. "Me lembra de quando nos conhecemos. E eu não te suportava naquela época."

"Obrigado por ser _honesta_, querida." Ele tentou parecer injustiçado, sem conseguir com sucesso.

"Ora, vamos," Kate disse, rindo. "Não é nenhum grande segredo. Você achou um jeito de fazer todo mundo te odiar."

Sawyer sacudiu a cabeça para ela, irritado. "É, bem... ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver com eu parecer como se tivesse acordado em uma caixa de papelão toda manhã." Ele ligou o aparelho e virou a lâmina tentativamente para seu rosto.

"Eu _gosto_ da barba serrada, tá bem?" Ela insistiu, se sentindo um pouco tola mas ainda assim dizendo a verdade. "Você fica melhor com ela, confie em mim."

Com um pequena sacudida e um som mais abafado, a lâmina parecia tê-lo machucado. Ele atirou-o na pia, amaldiçoando-o malevolamente.

Kate se lentantou. "Aqui," ela disse, pegando o aparelho. "Me deixe tentar. Você está usando essa coisa como se fosse uma máquina de cortar gramas." Ela ficou de costas em frente ao balcão. "Me levante."

Parecendo aborrecido mas também agradecido, ele a agarrou pela cintura e a colocou sentada na pia, então se colocou entre os joelhos dela, desnecessariamente próximo à ela. Ele traçou os dedos ao longo da curva do peito dela na parte de cima da toalha, onde esta estava presa. "Sempre me perguntei como as garotas conseguem prender a toalha assim," ele disse com malícia "Tem algum truque pra isso?"

"Tem," Kate disse, revirando os olhos. "Está no manual." Ela fez o melhor para ignorar os arrepios que o caminho do dedo dele despertava enquanto suavemente viajava sobre sua pele. "Tente ficar quito," ela disse, levantando o barbeador elétrico até a bochecha dele.

Ele a obedeceu ao pé da letra, não movendo um músculo, mas deixando os olhos fazerem isso. Ela tentou começar a barbeá-lo, mas seu olhar parecia queimar nela. Ela poderia jurar que de verdade sentia calor irradiando dele. A expressão dele era um misto de desejo e divertimento, e ela sabia que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito para distraí-la. Era engraçado como, mesmo depois de atingirem um ponto em que ela estava mais confortável na presença dele do que de qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecia, essa tensão elétrica ainda existia entre eles com todo seu poder original. Ela se perguntava se isso mudaria. Era triste pensar que sim. Mas neste momento, tão perto dele, era impossível imaginar que mudaria. Contra sua vontade, seu corpo inteiro respondia à proximidade dele e ela sentiu sua própria temperatura aumentar. Parecia que não havia ar suficiente na sala

"Você poderia parar de me olhar assim?" ela perguntou quase nervosa.

"Assim _como_?" ele disse em um longo resmungo, dirigindo à ela um sorriso significativo. "Para onde mais você quer que eu olhe?"

Ela decidiu tentar outra abordagem. Passando o barbeador cuidadosamente na linha do maxilar dele, ela teve uma idéia. "Hey... você já pensou que é estranho que seu cabelo é loiro, mas sua barba é escura? Quero dizer, _muito_ escura?"

Funcionou como um encanto. Ele imediatamente ficou desconcertado enquanto o sorriso atrevido se desfez. "_O quê_? Não."

"Huh," ela disse casualmente, sem encontrar os olhos dele.

Ele esperou um segundo. Quando falou, ele parecia inseguro de si mesmo. "Por que? Que diferença faz?"

Dando de ombros, ela disse, "Não faz diferença, É só... estranho, só isso. Só sei que eu _nunca vi_ nada assim antes." Quando ela se virou para jogar o excesso de pêlos no lixo, ela o pegou se sorrateiramente se olhando preocupado no espelho, como se notasse a diferença da cor pela primeira vez. Ela sorriu secretamente. Era maldade, é claro, mas não podia negar que era divertido mexer com ele.

Quando ela se virou novamente para ele zombou, fingindo indiferença. "Talvez isso signifique virilidade. Já pensou nisso?"

"Talvez," ela concordou, sorrindo. "De qualquer maneira, eu não me preocuparia. Eventualmente vai ficar branca... Presumindo que não caia antes, certo?"

Ele estreitou o olhar, se preparando para replicar, mas ao mover a cabeça, a lâmina pressionou muito próxima e o cortou um pouco. Ele se contraiu e Kate se afastou rapidamente. "Desculpe," ela disse de modo submisso.

Ele suspirou com irritação, levando uma mão até a bochecha. "Eu espero que você saiba o quanto você é sortuda, Sardenta. Você acha que eu já deixei qualquer mulher me dizer como me barbear?"

Ela continuou em seu queixo, "É um privilégio, eu sei," ela disse com indiferença.

"Você vai devolver o favor?"

Agora o rosto dela parecia confuso. "Como? Eu acabei de raspar as pernas no banho... o que mais você quer?"

Ao invés de responder, ele levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, sugestivamente.

Ela se sentiu corar. "Não," ela disse com firmeza. "_Nunca_."

"Ora, vamos..." ele encorajou esperançosamente. "Essa coisa de relacionamento deveria ser uma rua de mão dupla, certo?"

"Esqueça," ela disse, rindo. "Eu deixei você escolher toda minha roupa íntima no mês passado. Aquilo tem que ser o suficiente."

"Roupa íntima que nós nunca vamos ver de novo," ele murmurou com amargura, lembrando da caminhonete e de tudo que eles perderam. "Maldição, eu vou sentir falta daquelas vermelhas." Seus olhos ganharam um olhar distante como se ele tivesse entrado em sua própria forma de nostalgia.

"_Eu não_," Kate disse malcriadamente.

"Então, o que você acha que o FBI vai fazer com elas? Experimentar, exibir um pequeno show de moda entre eles?"

Ela continuou pelo pescoço dele, levantando a cabeça dele, tentando não se mostrar incomodada. Ela fez sua voz suave e despreocupada. "Esta é uma imagem que eu posso viver sem."

Sawyer continuou, desatento. "Imagine que ele pegaram tudo como evidência... não que vá fazer muita diferença. Eles sabem que as coisas eram nossas. Provavelmente vão procurar por alguma pista sobre para onde vamos." Ele deu à ela um olhar significativo. "Que bom que você tem o maldito mapa rodoviário em sua mochila."

Kate engoliu em seco, sentindo sua mão tremer um pouco enquanto ela passava a lâmina na curva dos lábios dele. Ela desligou a máquina e a abaixou. "Olha, será que poderíamos... não falar mais disso?"

"Não falar sobre o quê? A bagagem?"

Ela olhou para baixo, para suas mão, relutante para falar. Somente um pouco mais alto que um sussurro ela disse, "O FBI. Toda vez que escuto essas três letra, é como se o chão sumisse debaixo de mim. Eu não posso..." Ela fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos, como se não pudesse terminar o pensamento.

Sawyer a observava com um misto de raiva e compaixão em sua expressão, cada emoção reforçando a outra. Com um ar de remorso, ele correu os dedos dos cotovelos dela até suas mãos, apertando-as forte.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. "Eu só agradeceria se..."

"Considere feito," ele a interrompeu. "Não vou mencionar os bastardos de novo. Ta certo?"

Ela deu à ele um sorriso fraco de agradecimento. "Obrigada." Liberando uma de suas mãos das dele, ela tocou-lhe a face, estudando-o, correndo os dedos pelos ângulos. "Eu fiz um bom trabalho," ela disse, orgulhosa.

Ele pareceu divertido. "Tremendo de um ego você tem, querida."

"É," ela sussurrou, já se inclinando contra ele para um beijo. Antes deles se separarem, houve uma batida de leve na porta do banheiro. Kate pulou de leve, batendo o lábio em um dos dentes superiores dele.

"Está aberta!" Sawyer falou, mantendo suas mãos em torno da cintura dela.

"Sawyer," ela discordou, apertando mais a toalha em torno dela enquanto a maçaneta girava. Quem diabos além dele ia gritar _Está aberta!_ de dentro do _banheiro_?

Claire colocou a cabeça para dentro, então desviou o olhar dos dois, ligeiramente encabulada. "Oh... Desculpem. Eu só... acabei de vir do ensaio. Parece que o baterista está tendo algum tipo de emergência capitular com gel, então eu tenho que ir em uma missão antes do show de hoje à noite," ela disse. "Só queria saber se vocês precisam de alguma coisa."

"Hum... eu acho que estamos bem," Kate disse, inconfortável. "Obrigada mesmo assim."

"Tudo bem, então." Claire disse. "Eu acho que nos vemos depois." Ela se afastou sem jeito, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Sawyer olhava para Kate como se ela fosse uma idiota. "O que você quer dizer com _estamos bem?_" Esqueceu que não temos mais nenhuma roupa sobrando? Ou você quer vestir uma toalha de agora em diante?

"Bem, não tem nada que _ela_ possa fazer a respeito."

"Você acha que não?" Ele perguntou maldosamente, balançando a porta aberta e dando um passo para fora. "Hey, Sininho! Eu tenho uma pergunta a você!"

"Sawyer, não!" Kate o seguiu e parou na entrada, ainda enrolada na toalha. Ela tinha urgência em golpear as costelas dele, mas ele já estava fora de alcance.

Claire estava colocando o casaco. Ela olhou para ele, confusa."O que é?"

"Você gosta de compras, por acaso?" Sawyer parecia esperançoso.

Ela deu de ombros, pensativamente. "É, eu acho que sim. Depende do que estou comprando. Por quê?"

"Nós tivemos que sair de Iowa de forma apressada," ele explicou o que parecia ser para Kate a omissão do ano. "Não tivemos tempo de fazer as malas, se entende o que eu estou dizendo."

Claire oscilou a cabeça, parecendo entender aonde ele queria chegar. "Eu notei que vocês não trouxeram muita coisa. Do que exatamente precisam?" Ela perguntou calmamente.

"Algumas roupas para nos trocar, seria legal," Sawyer disse. "Está dentro?"

"Você não precisa," Kate disse rapidamente, num tom de desculpas. "Ele está apenas sendo desagradável. Nós podemos nos virar por si mesmos, mais tarde." Ela deu a Sawyer um olhar de aviso.

"Acho que podemos lidar com isso," Claire disse, num tom sincero. "Charlie está cuidando de Aaron pelo resto da tarde. E eu creio que não seja uma boa idéia vocês saírem em público agora, considerando."

"Ouviu isso, sardenta?" Sawyer perguntou, inclinando a cabeça. "Ela está preocupada com sua segurança." Kate deu um olhar duro a ele, irritada mas não querendo discutir na frente de outra pessoa. Ele continuou. "Diga a verdade, quem você prefere que escolha as suas roupas... Eu, ou ela?"

Kate finalmente concordou, dominada pela inegável lógica desde último perigo encoberto. Ela sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso porque ele não queria fazer compras por si mesmo, mas ainda assim o que dizia fazia sentido. "Tem certeza que não se importa?" Perguntou à Claire.

"Não é grande coisa," ela insistiu. "Eu gostaria de ajudar, se puder."

"Tudo bem", Kate disse, cedendo. "Me deixe escrever nossos tamanhos para as coisas básicas que precisamos." Ela pegou um pedaço de papel do hotel e uma caneta que estava na mesa, sentando-se no sofá, desejando que estivesse usando mais que apenas uma toalha.

"Sawyer lhe dará o dinheiro."

"É, eu acho que eu vou te dar o dinheiro." Sawyer disse levantando as sobrancelhas de uma forma gozada. Ele encontrou seu casaco e colocou a mão dentro dele, entregando nas mãos de Claire uma grande quantia em dinheiro vivo. " Prontinho, dedo-duro. O que você não usar conosco, mantenha para si mesma. Considere uma gorjeta."

Kate ergue os olhos do papel que escrevia para ver Claire corando um pouco. Saywer estava parado de pé perto dela, ainda usando nada além de boxers. "Isso é demais," ela protestou, tentando devolver sem olhá-lo diretamente. "Não posso levar tudo isso."

"Não se preocupe com isso," ele disse piscando para ela. "Compre algo legal para você."

Kate balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava flertando com alguém na frente dela. Ela pensou por um segundo, bem sim, ela podia. Era Sawyer. Ela voltou a escrever, determinada a não permitir que isso a incomodasse.

Ele finalmente fez com que Claire aceitasse o dinheiro e Kate mostrou os detalhes da lista, agradecendo mais uma vez por ela fazer isso por eles, sentindo-se culpada por ter que pedi-lo. Aparentemente ainda embriagada pela atenção de Sawyer, Claire parecia aliviada em finalmente deixar a sala.

Sawyer sorriu para ela, se encostando contra as almofadas do sofá com um olhar triunfante, e então disse como se estivesse apenas pensando alto, "Bonita como um botão, tudo bem... Mas estou inclinado a apostar que ela é frígida entre os lençóis."

Kate olhou para ele pasma. "Eu estou parada bem aqui!"

Ele olhou para ela mostrando arrependimento algum. "O quê? Nunca passou isso pela sua cabeça?"

Nem preocupando-se em responder esse absurdo, ela fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça em direção ao banheiro. "Estarei secando meu cabelo," ela disse. "Você vai tentar achar algo para vestir?"

"Para quê?" Ele a chamou. "Nós temos um lugar para nós por um tempo. Vai desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas?"

A voz dele soava com tanta convicção que ela sorriu enquanto fechava a porta. Ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de possessão em relação a ele, de repente. Talvez isso tenha vindo do fato de ele ter tentado usar sua mágica em Claire. Flertar para ele era tão natural quanto respirar e ele parecia fazê-lo mesmo sem perceber. Mas desde que eles estavam juntos eles existiam em tal nível de isolação que ela ainda não havia se confrontado com nenhuma rival real. Claire certamente não era rival, até agora, mas o cenário que havia sido posto trouxe uma emoção que parecia adormecida dentro dela, até então. Pela primeira vez, ela pensou em Sawyer, como sendo dela. Ela estava quase envergonhada pela percepção de algo que ela sentia ser melhor expressado com uma música caipira ruim. Mesmo assim, ela não podia evitar sentir-se segura quando tudo já tinha sido feito e falado e o flerte não significava nada. Era ela que ele realmente queria. Ninguém mais. Ela sentiu seu sangue esfriar, satisfeita com essa verdade.

Sawyer permaneceu no sofá, não se incomodando em procurar algo para vestir. Ele sabia que não havia o porquê. Kate sabia que ele sabia que não havia razão.

Ambos sabiam que eles não estariam usando nada em menos de cinco minutos.

Mais tarde aquela noite, 1:00 da manhã para ser exato, Sawyer esperou do lado de fora do auditório municipal, sentado no meio-fio fumando um cigarro. Olhando o relógio impacientemente, ele apagou o toco de cigarro na rua e assistiu a chama se apagar. Ele não sabia como acabou entrando nisso. Kate tinha se esmerado para convencê-lo de que eles deviam isso ao Charlie, que era o mínimo que eles podiam fazer, que significaria tanto para ele. Claro que ela iria se pudesse, ela discutiu, mas não era seguro. Então o que fazer ao invés disso? Por ambos? Por favor? De alguma maneira contra todas as possibilidades, ela tomou seu caminho. Talvez foi o fato de ela ter sido tão sincera, tão compassiva, ou o fato de ela parecer contar com ele, querendo fazer a coisa certa. Ou talvez o fato de ela estar nua quando pediu. De qualquer maneira ali estava ele, nas ruas frias de Milwaukee depois de ter sofrido por duas horas no tour de reunião do Driveshaft. E ele ainda tinha o som da bateria batendo em seu ouvido e causando dor de cabeça para provar.

Depois do que pareceu uma hora, Charlie finalmente emergiu da saída do palco entrando pelo beco. Ele desceu pelos degraus de concreto como se ainda tivesse energia do concerto. Pisando na calçada, ele fez uma pausa e olhou em volta um tanto confuso.

"Nenhum procurador de autógrafos? É geralmente aqui que eles esperam."

"Acho que você os perdeu, Tiny Tim. Todos os barulhentos que estavam aqui gritando e se debatendo tentando arrancar um pedaço de você. Acho que cansaram de esperar."

Charlie o olhou confuso. "É serio?"

Sawyer bufou rindo um pouco, tirando do bolso outro cigarro. Percebendo que ele tinha sido sacana com Charlie que andava pela rua olhando para cima e ao redor.

"Hey, aonde está o nosso maldito motorista? Ele deveria estar aqui depois do show."

"Bem, nessa eu não posso ajudar você," Sawyer disse, parado de pé no meio-fio. "Um cara musculoso? Que parecia Ricky Ricardo sob efeito de esteróides?

"Esse mesmo."

"Ele foi embora mais cedo. Ele disse que não tinha sido pago e ai começou a amaldiçoar em espanhol. Usou muito a palavra Driveshaft. Creio que ele não seja um fã seu."

"Aquele preguiçoso!"Charlie explodiu. "Eu ia pagá-lo! Se todo mundo tivesse um pouco de... paciência, sabe? Nós estávamos tentando as coisas funcionarem de novo por aqui! Nada acontece da noite para o dia!"

"Não sei porque você está gritando comigo amigo... Eu não te pedi dinheiro."

Fazendo um grande esforço para manter o controle, Charlie puxou o capuz da jaqueta sobre a cabeça. "É... Certo. Sinto muito." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Então acho que vamos caminhar. Tudo bem pra você?"

"Parece que não tenho escolha." Sawyer disse sem vontade. Então começou a pensar como diabos ele acabou enfrentando a perspectiva de vagar por uma Wincosin gelada à 1:00 da manhã com Charlie, dentre todas as pessoas. Se existia o tal destino, ele gostaria de acabar com a vida dele.

"E então?" Charlie perguntou enquanto eles começavam a andar. "Você curtiu o show?"

Sawyer abriu a boca para dar um corte inesquecível, mas então sentiu como se Kate estivesse ao lado dele, assistindo-o e pedindo-o para não ser cruel. Isso era ridículo, claro. Mas maldita ela, por estar em sua cabeça.

"Com que freqüência vocês praticam? Ensaiam?" Ele esclareceu.

"Seis dias por semana, geralmente."

Sawyer permaneceu calado por um instante. "Eu tentaria por todos os sete." Ele sugeriu, escondendo a malícia.

"Ah." Charlie parecia magoado. "Tudo bem."

Agora Sawyer parecia arrependido. Ele tentou pensar em algo mais incentivador.

"A platéia pareceu curtir. A garota atrás de mim jogou o sutiã e tudo."

"É... É... Eu vi isso!"O espírito de Charlie pareceu flutuar. "Foi nossa primeira jogadora de sutiã essa temporada!"

"Fico feliz, por estar lá," Sawyer murmurou contrariado. "E então quanto dinheiro você arrecada dessas festas? Parecia que o lugar estava bem cheio."

"Bem, depende do show. Esse aqui, tinha mil lugares, por trinta pilas por cabeça... então isso é... " Ele parecia estar calculando. "Trinta mil? Em doláres americanos, quero dizer."

Sawyer sacudiu a cabeça magoado. "Trinta mil por aquilo? Maldição, estou no ramo errado."

"Qual é a sua linha de trabalho, afinal?" inquiriu Charlie.

Dando uma olhadela para ele, Sawyer disse num tom evasivo, "Deixa pra lá." Eles seguiram caminhando.

"De qualquer maneira, nós não vamos guardar todo o dinheiro. Temos que pagar pela sala de concerto, o bilheteiro, o empresário... montes de coisas. Mas ficamos com um pouco. Tenho que ser cuidadoso como eu gasto agora, sabe... vou abrir uma poupança para faculdade de Aaron."

"Poupança pra faculdade?" Sawyer olhou para ele como se este estivesse louco. "O garoto nem é seu! Por que diabos quer gastar seu dinheiro?"

"Ora, ele vai ser meu," disse Charlie defensivamente. "Depois de nos casarmos, quero dizer. Vou adotá-lo."

Sawyer diminuiu o passo, parecendo surpreso. "Você pediu ela em casamento?"

"Pedi. Umas semanas atrás."

Sawyer esperou um minuto, quase hesitante. "Ela disse sim?"

Charlie lhe lançou um olhar como se a resposta fosse auto-evidente. "Claro. Elas não costumam aceitar?"

Desviando o olhar, Sawyer concordou com um tom estranhamente amargo. "[iCostumam[/i." Ele jogou fora o segundo cigarro. Isso o fez se sentir inesperadamente enjoado. Eles estavam se aproximando de uma ponte agora, e ele parou quando chegou no meio dela, se debruçando sobre a borda. Ele parecia estar debatendo consigo mesmo se deveria ou não falar, mas as palavras finalmente se forçaram para fora. "Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa. Você já engravidou alguma garota?"

Charlie ficou alterado. "O quê? Não! Quem disse isso? Porque é uma maldita mentirosa, seja lá quem for! Eu posso ter me enrolado muito no passado, mas acho que me lembraria se eu..."

"[IVocê[/I não," Sawyer interrompeu com um sarcasmo. "Não arrume uma úlcera, papito. A pergunta era hipotética."

"Oh," Charlie pareceu aliviado. "Então, por que perguntou?"

Sawyer pareceu considerar se devia ou não responder sinceramente, mas se acovardou. "Deixa pra lá."

Se virando, começou a se mover na ponte, mas Charlie pulou na sua frente, bloqueando a passagem.

"[iDeixa pra lá?[/i Que diabo, cara! Você não pode fazer uma pergunta dessa e depois dizer [ideixa pra lá[/i. Mesmo você não é tão cretino assim." Ele parou, refletindo. "É você, não é? Você engravidou alguém?" Ele esperou por um segundo. "Quem é a garota?" Quando Sawyer não respondeu, ele aventurou um palpite, incerto, como se esperasse estar errado. "Não é... não é [iKate[/i, é?

Sawyer o fuzilou com o olhar zangado e envergonhado que respondeu a pergunta perfeitamente, e se encostou na ponte de novo. Vagarosamente, como se estivesse atônito, Charlie o imitou, parando perto dele e olhando para baixo. Depois de um momento, ele olhou para Sawyer e disse "Jack sabe disso?"

"Não[iJack[/i não sabe disso!" Disse Sawyer, parecendo irritado. "Por que diabos deveria saber?"

"Jesus, cara... não esquenta! Eu apenas... sempre achei que Kate tinha uma queda por ele, só isso."

"Bem[iela não tem,[/i" disse Sawyer. "Mas tô começando a achar que talvez [ivocê[/i tenha."

Charlie apertou os olhos. "Corta essa," disse ele, amolado. "O que eu quis dizer foi..." ele se interrompeu. "Você sabe, esqueça. Eu nem sei porque estou falando com você." ele começou a andar pela ponte.

Sawyer olhou para ele e daí, como se as palavras saltassem de dentro dele, ele despejou. "Ela não quer fazer a droga do exame."

Charlie se virou, confuso. Cansadamente, ele voltou alguns passos, escutando.

"O primeiro estava vencido, então, aparentemente não conta." Sawyer continuou num estranho tom irônico.

"Ela não quer fazer outro exame, nem ir a um médico... não quer nem falar sobre essa droga de assunto a menos que seja quando está dormindo. É como se ela pensasse que se simplesmente ignorar por bastante tempo, isso vai sumir por conta própria." Ele riu asperamente. "Parece normal pra você?"

Parando na grade novamente, Charlie considerou. "Normal? Eu não saberia dizer. Honestamente... Pode censurá-la? Quero dizer, não é exatamente uma boa hora."

"Sério? Acho que não tinha notado, ainda," disse Sawyer sarcasticamente.

"Quanto tempo ela está?"

"Sei lá. Ela não está vomitando mais. Seja lá o que isso signifique."

Charlie ficou quieto por alguns segundos. "O que vai acontecer se ela for presa?" ele perguntou hesitantemente.

"Ela não vai presa." ele replicou num tom firme, mas com um punhal de medo enfiado em seu coração, para desfazer a firmeza.

"Ela pode ser presa," Charlie insistiu. "E se o que Claire disse for verdade, parece que eles vão fazer de tudo para apanhá-la. Se eles encontraram o Unabomber, então podem bem encontrar a ela."

Sawyer se virou, escondendo seu rosto abaixando o olhar para o riacho que rolava embaixo deles. Era mais uma das coisas que se arvoravam nestes vagos medos que povoavam sua mente, mas era mil vezes pior escutá-las sendo declaradas, objetivamente, por alguém mais. Isso o fez confrontar a provável futilidade de tudo o que estavam fazendo, de todos os problemas que estavam tendo para alcançar o Canadá. No final, talvez nada disso faria diferença, afinal. As autoridades poderiam encontrá-la e levá-la literalmente a qualquer momento, e ela sabia disso ainda mais que ele. Não havia lugar seguro. Pelo que ele sabia, ela poderia estar sendo levada do hotel enquanto ele estivesse voltando para lá. Ela poderia estar em custódia da polícia neste momento e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Esse reconhecimento o fez desejar enfiar uma faca na garganta de alguém.

Ele lutou contra esse pânico momentâneo, se dizendo que estava sendo ridículo. Ela estava adormecida agora no chão do quarto do hotel e ele a veria em menos de uma hora. Então eles continuariam a dar um passo de cada vez em sua jornada, o que era tudo que eles podiam fazer.

Não adiantava insistir nos "e-se".

"Suponho que você pode olhar pro lado bom, também," disse Charlie, que estivera cismando sobre isso por um momento.

Sawyer olhou como se ele estivesse louco. O que poderia ser um lado bom?

Charlie prosseguiu. "Se ela for pega, então um júri seria muito mais leniente com uma mulher grávida. Sentença mais leve e esse tipo de coisa. Afinal, todo mundo gosta de um estória chorosa, certo?

Sawyer balançou a cabeça, era a coisa mais estúpida que já tinha ouvido e ainda assim fazia muito sentido.

Ele nunca pensara nisso antes, mas louco como fosse, o fazia, de algum modo, se sentir melhor. Ele esperava, entretanto, que Charlie não pudesse perceber isso.

"Em todo caso," disse Charlie, com um ar de finalização, "Parabéns, eu acho."

"Pelo quê?" Sawyer parecia verdadeiramente espantado.

Charlie olhou para ele como se fosse óbvio. "Você vai ser [ipapai[/i.

Embora seu sarcasmo permanecesse no lugar, Sawyer estava visivelmente surpreso por essa declaração. Muito embora o significado não fosse novo, as palavras em si o pegaram. Uma complicada percepção brincou por suas feições. Ele não parecia ter qualquer idéia do que responder. Finalmente ele deu uma expirada convencida com pouca convicção. "Parabéns pra você, Linus. Pelo seu..." ele fez uma cara, não querendo dizer a palavra que aparecia tão feminina.

"Noivado?" complementou Charlie, ajudando-o.

"É," disse ele de má vontade. "Isso."

"Obrigado."

Os dois pararam lá, encarando um ao outro. Um silêncio desconfortavel se seguiu. O intervalo se alargou. Eles olharam em volta, incertos para onde enfocar.

"Certo, então." Charlie finalmente falou. "Vamos continuar andando?"

"Pensei que nunca ia perguntar." disse Sawyer, aliviado.

Eles retomaram sua caminhada de volta ao hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate rolou para seu lado esquerdo pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez. Uns minutos mais tarde, ela rolou de volta a seu lado direito. Quando isso pareceu não fazer efeito, ela ficou de costas, olhando para o teto. Nada estava funcionando. Não era a cama, ela sabia. Embora fosse apenas alguns cobertores e as almofadas do sofá empilhados no chão, ela nunca tivera problemas para dormir em lugares desconfortáveis. Ela havia se acostumado a isso de modo que podia repousar facilmente em qualquer lugar, não importa quão fisicamente apertada ou miserável. Não era isso. A razão porque não podia dormir, ela suspeitava, era que Sawyer não estava perto dela. E este reconhecimento a deixou pau da vida. Ela odiava pensar que havia se tornado tão dependente da presença de outra pessoa que a simples falta de seu corpo ao lado dela poderia deixá-la acordada à noite. Mas não havia outra explicação.

Suspirando exasperada, ela se sentou e olhou em volta. Talvez seria melhor desistir, por um tempo. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar aqui no escuro, sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos. De repente, como se com o propósito de distraí-la, do quarto à esquerda veio um som de lamúria baixinha.

Curiosa, Kate se levantou e abriu a porta encostada. Estava escura, mas havia luz bastante vindo de um quadro iluminado fora da janela que permitia que ela enxergasse. Parecia haver uma tonelada extra de equipamento estocado ali, guitarras, microfones e alto-falantes. Não era de admirar que precisassem de um avião próprio, pensou ela. No centro do quarto, ocupando seu próprio espaço não atulhado, estava um pequeno berço portátil. Ela caminhou até ele, hesitante, olhando por sobre as grades.

O bebê estava adormecido. Os sons que ele fizera eram, aparentemente, parte de um sonho e nada pelo que se preocupar. Kate o observava, incapaz de tirar os olhos. "Ei, guri," ela sussurrou. "Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim. Mas eu fui a primeira pessoa a colocar os olhos em você." Ela sorriu. "Era muito feio."

Vendo movimento pelo canto dos olhos, ela levantou o olhar. Claire estava parada na porta, com espalhafatosos pijamas cor-de-rosa. "Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou, olhando de Kate para o berço, preocupada.

"Tá," disse Kate. "Ele estava, ham... estava fazendo um barulho, um minuto atrás. Mas ele ainda está dormindo."

"Oh," disse Claire, se aproximando do berço. "Ele faz isso as vezes." Ela olhou para o bebê, amorosamente. "Ele dorme como uma pedra. Nada o acorda até que esteja disposto. Sou grata por isso."

"Ele está ficando grande," disse Kate.

"Eu que o diga," disse Claire. "Mais alguns meses e ele vai acabar pesando mais do que eu"

Ficaram quietas por um minuto, observando a respiração quase imperceptível do bebê.

"Então… Eu sei que não deveria estar perguntando… Mas isso tá me deixando louca, então vou perguntar. Você fez mesmo o que dizem que fez?" ela olhou para Kate e abaixou sua voz "É verdade que você... explodiu _o seu pai_?"

Kate tentou não demonstrar a surpresa que teve pela objetividade inesperada dessa pergunta. "Wow... Soa muito pior quando _você _diz isso", disse com humor forçado.

Kate moveu-se lentamente para perto de uma caixa de som que estava perto da janela. Sentando-se na ponta dela, pegou um bichinho de pelúcia e ficou virando-o em suas mãos, pensativa. Suspirou. "Existe mais na história" ela olhou de volta para Claire "Seja lá o que você ouviu... Não foi só aquilo que aconteceu. Isso é tudo que posso dizer agora. Acredite, você não vai querer ouvir o resto."

Claire parecia digerir essa informação. "Ele mereceu?", ela perguntou baixinho

Kate voltou seus olhos para o bichinho de pelúcia "Eu achei que merecia. Agora..." encolheu os ombros, parecendo triste. "Eu não sei mais o que pensar. Eu provavelmente não sou a melhor pessoa para julgar"

Depois de um segundo, Claire disse "Meu pai foi embora de casa quando eu era uma criança. As vezes… eu tenho esse sonho onde eu o encontro e quebro todos os seus dentes com um taco de baseball"

Kate sorriu, ficando grata por aquela admissão ter acabado ficando em vantagem dela. "Sem ofensa, mas eu não consigo mesmo imaginar você fazendo isso."

Claire sorriu, cruzando os braços e sentando-se em um amplificador de guitarra "É, nem eu." Suspirou "Desculpe pelo que aconteceu antes... Quando você chegou aqui. Por agir estranhamente, quero dizer. Eu só... eu sinto que sempre preciso pensar nele primeiro, em qualquer situação, sabe?" disse, aproximando-se do berço. "Eu sei que isso faz com que eu pareça paranóica"

"Não faz não" disse Kate, balançando a cabeça. "Eu odeio que a gente tenha que estar aqui, colocando você e o Charlie em perigo. Acredite ou não, não estávamos sequer procurando por ajuda. Escolhemos esse hotel por acaso. É só uma dessas... coincidências estranhas, eu

"Não sei" Claire disse, refletindo "Eu não acredito muito em coincidências"

Kate parecia entretida "Astrologia, né?"

Claire assentiu. "Eu sei, você pensa que é doideira. Mas tem mais coisas envolvidas do que você acreditaria" ficaram quietas por um segundo. Quando ela começou a falar novamente, soou quase maliciosa. "Então... você e Sawyer, né? Mesmo com a astrologia, acho que eu não veria essa acontecendo"

Kate sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem "Parece estranho pra você?"

"Na verdade não... talvez seja isso que me surpreende. Parece que devia ter sido óbvio desde o começo"

"Bem, não se preocupe. Não foi óbvio pra mim também. Era a última coisa que eu teria previsto."

"Não vá contar a ele" Claire disse em tom confidencial, parecendo envergonhada.

"Mas... eu meio que tinha uma paixonite por ele na ilha"

Kate teve a vontade repentina de rir, que ela suprimiu "Ah é?"

"Bem, quer dizer… _Olha _pro cara" Claire respondeu, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Kate acenou com a cabeça e olhou para outro lado "_É_" concordou com um sorriso. Essa conversa fez com que ela se sentisse como uma adolescente.

"De qualquer forma… não é como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. Muito para eu agüentar. Eu geralmente acabo escolhendo os _sensíveis_, _artistas_..." ela enfatizou essas palavras de forma engraçada.

"Tipo… o Charlie, por exemplo?" Kate perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas significativamente.

"Tá, talvez ar_tista _seja um exagero. Mas ele _é _sensível. E... afetuoso, atencioso, responsável" recitou em ladainha, como se estivesse tentando reafirmar algo para ela mesma "Ele é louco por mim. E ama o Aaron tanto quanto eu."

"Então é bem sério?"

"Você poderia dizer isso" Claire mostrou sua mão, com as palmas para baixo. O lampejo de um diamante chamou a atenção de Kate.

"Ah, meu Deus… Desculpe!" Kate disse, segurando as mãos de Claire e trazendo-as para mais perto da luz "Eu nem tinha percebido"

"Tudo bem, não é como se eu ficasse exibindo ele por aí. As vezes até esqueço que estou usando"

"É lindo", Kate sussurrou soltando as mãos de Claire. "Sério"

"Obrigada," Claire murmurou, como se não quisesse falar sobre isso.

Kate olhou para ela mais de perto "Você não parece estar muito... entusiasmada"

"Ah, eu tô sim" Claire protestou, não sendo muito convincente "É só que... eu acho que sempre pensei que casar seria mais uma coisa que amolecesse os joelhos e fizesse o coração palpitar. Mas... isso é tão melhor. Porque ele é meu melhor amigo. E… isso é o que a gente precisa. É o que o _Aaron _precisa. E isso é tudo que importa."

Suas palavras deixaram Kate triste por alguma razão. Ela tinha a sensação de que precisava avisá-la de algo... mas do quê? Quem era ela para dar conselho a qualquer um? Preferiu mudar de assunto. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa? E se não for da minha conta, é só falar" Ela olhou para o berço onde o bebê dormia."Onde está o pai dele?" ela sussurrou.

A expressão de Claire tornou-se um pouco amarga, o que ela tentou esconder "Sei tanto quanto você. Não espero vê-lo nunca mais."

"Ele não queria ter filhos?"

"Ah, queria sim. Essa é a ironia de tudo na verdade. Foi ele que me convenceu a ter o neném, eu tinha pensado em terminar a gravidez e continuar com nossas vidas... seria a coisa mais inteligente a ser feita. Éramos tão jovens e não tínhamos nenhum dinheiro... Mas ele me convenceu. Disse que faríamos dar certo de alguma forma. Que seríamos uma família... Ele me deixou quando eu estava no sexto mês de gravidez. Disse que não achava que estivesse _dando certo_"

Kate não sabia o que dizer "Sinto muito"

"Não precisa. Foi melhor do que se ele tivesse esperado pra fazer isso mais tarde"

"Acho que essa é uma boa maneira de se olhar para a situação" Kate disse. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi que Sawyer nunca faria isso com ela. Não havia motivo racional para acreditar nisso, mas ela sentia que era verdade. Sawyer _nunca _faria isso com ela

"Mas não é como se eu pudesse guardar tanto rancor dele. Se não fosse por ele me pressionar, eu não teria tido o Aaron. Eu olho para isso como... se eu não tivesse tido ele, _talvez_ tivesse me arrependido. Nunca saberei. Mas agora que o tenho... nunca irei me arrepender, nem por um Segundo"

Kate engoliu em seco, sentindo repentinas lágrimas não desejadas arderem em seus olhos. As palavras acertaram-na bem no ponto hit too close to home, e ela quis mais do que tudo que nada daquilo tivesse a ver com ela. Mas tinha, não tinha? Ela respirou fundo, querendo contar seu segredo, querendo conversar com alguém que poderia entender uma parte do que ela estava sentindo pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Claire a observava com curiosidade e percebeu algo "O que foi?" perguntou.

Mas ela não podia. As palavras se alojaram em sua garganta e não conseguiam passar dali. Ela simplesmente não podia fazer aquilo. Não era justo dividir o fardo de seus problemas com alguém. Já bastava terem permitido que ela ficasse ali e que estivesse ganhando uma viagem de avião grátis mesmo sendo arriscado para qualquer um ser relacionado a ela. Mas mais do que isso, ela sentiu-se tão mais velha que a Claire que parecia que mal conseguiria falar na mesma língua que ela. Ela era mais velha e sabia disso... Mas não estava se sentindo anos mais velha, mas décadas. Talvez séculos. E Claire não merecia ter que ouvir qualquer coisa que ela tinha a dizer. Foi um erro pensar que elas tinham qualquer coisa real em comum.

"Nada" ela finalmente forçou para fora da garganta, abaixando rapidamente o olhar.

Claire continuou olhando para ela, não parecia convencida. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, as duas ouviram a porta abrir no cômodo ao lado.

Olhando para cima, Claire disse "Parece que eles estão de volta" levantou-se "Tenho que ir ligar para o serviço de quarto e pedir sanduíches de queijo" revirou os olhos parecendo relutante ao dizer "Charlie... sempre fica doido por queijo grelhado depois dos shows"

Kate riu, acenando "Ok"

"Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada"

Claire saiu do quarto e Kate pode ouvir vozes ao longe. Levantou-se e se aproximou do berço de novo. O bebê ainda descansava na mesma posição, absorto a tudo que havia se passado. Ela o invejava.

"Achei que você estaria dormindo" ela ouviu vindo da porta. Virou-se para encontrar Sawyer. Sem mesmo perceber que estava fazendo isso, seu rosto formou um sorriso de 'boas vindas'. Colocou seu dedo nos lábios para indicar que ele devia manter a voz baixa. Ele veio em direção a ela.

"Como estava o show?" ela sussurrou.

Sua expressão de desdenho disseram a ela mais do que palavras poderiam "Você me deve uma, Sardenta... Só quero que você se lembre disso."

Ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo e então inclinou-se para trás com ar de suspeita, mantendo as mãos envoltas ao pescoço dele. "Você fumou?"

"Na verdade, eu fumei sim"

Ela sorriu "Sabe, você podia pelo menos fazer uma força pra mentir a respeito"

"Nah, não é meu estilo"

Com um suspiro profundo e satisfeito, se inclinou contra ele. Os dois olhavam para o bebê, seus rostos ilegíveis. Nenhum dos dois disse qualquer coisa. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kate disse "Estou cansada"

Ela foi até o outro quarto, onde a cama provisória deles estava. Sawyer a seguiu, segurando sua mão. Olhou mais uma vez para o berço e então fechou a porta silenciosamente.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 – parte 1**

Apesar dela ter se preocupado desde a manhã anterior, o processo de entrar no avião de Charlie foi mais simples do que ela esperava. Ela tinha visões assustadoras de esperas em filas, pessoas cochichando, de seguranças, checagem de bagagem e verificação de identidades. Ela estava preparada para fugir ao menor sinal, e na sua mente, ela já tinha mapeado possíveis planos para tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse sair errada. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, no fim tudo que eles precisavam fazer era aparecer lá, caminhar até o pequeno avião que estava estacionado no fim de uma pista de decolagem vazia e entrar. Todos os detalhes já haviam sido resolvidos, e suas preocupações foram por nada.

Ela suspirou com alívio quando entrou no interior da cabine. Era melhor do que ela esperava, e maior também. Olhando ao seu redor ela estimou que cabiam umas vinte pessoas, e que havia um compartimento de bagagem no fundo para abrigar os instrumentos e equipamentos da banda. Os assentos eram feitos de couro e bem estofados, separados por um corredor acarpetado. Ela largou sua mochila em uma dos assentos e olhou em volta, então pulou de leve surpresa. Na frente dela, três homens estavam desmaiados, dois nos assentos, um atirado com má postura no chão. Todos eles usavam preto e tinham piercings.

Ela sentiu Sawyer atrás dela. Virando-se, ela lançou-lhe um olhar questionador.

"O resto da _banda_," ele murmurou com escárnio. "Se tivermos sorte, eles vão permanecer inconscientes pelo resto da viagem."

"Oh, eles vão!" Charlie disse animado, entrando no avião. "Longas noites, você sabe. Eu costumava ser noturno também, antigamente. Mas eu tenho _responsabilidades_ agora." Ele enfatizou essa palavra com tanto orgulho e usando um tom tão sério, que Kate teve que sorrir.

Ela se inclinou para desviar dele e ver Claire, que agora estava na entrada, carregando uma enorme bolsa, um pacote de fraldas e o bebê. Ela parecia exausta e sem fôlego. Kate deu à ela um olhar solidário. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

Charlie se virou, se colocando em ação. "Deixa comigo!" Ele comentou tentando tirar a sacola de fraldas pela cabeça dela, mas estava enrolado no carregador de bebê que estava preso ao peito dela, então ela protestou, "Charlie... esperte!" O cabelo dela ficou preso no meio da bagunça, e enquanto Charlie trabalhava atenciosamente na tentativa de desenredar Aaron, suas vozes frustradas se sobrepunham e se interrompiam um ao outro. "_Eu tenho que passar debaixo... __Não puxe assim, você está me beliscando... você pode levantar o braço um pouco? ... __Eu acho que faria isso melhor sozinha... Você está sufocando ele, Claire!_ "

Kate de repente notou que Sawyer estava observando a cena, miseravelmente. Quando ele percebeu que ela via, se virou para o fundo do avião, na direção do compartimento de bagagens. "Vamos sentar lá no fundo," ele disse.

Confusa, ela o seguiu e ficou parada na porta da seção de depósito, assistindo enquanto ele sentava contra uma caixa de guitarra e esticava as pernas.

"Você quer ficar aqui?" ela perguntou. "Não tem nem janelas aqui."

"Esta é a melhor parte," ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Você está nervoso por voar?"

Ele riu amargamente. "Já te ocorreu que talvez nós não tenhamos _sido feitos_ para ficar no ar?

"Você veio bem na viagem de volta da Austrália."

"É... e eu estava bêbado como um gambá durante o vôo. Você quer que eu faça disso um hábito?

"Eu acho que não leva mais de uma hora para chegar a Minneapolis. Você não vai nem ter _tempo_ pra ficar bêbado."

"Você quer apostar uma coisinha nisso?"

Ela sorriu de leve. "Tudo bem." Olhando em volta, ela acrescentou, "Mas espero que você não espere que eu sente aqui com você. Se não posso olhar pela janela, eu fico claustrofóbica."

"Vá, então," ele disse. "Não vou te impedir."

Ela parecia hesitante, sem querer deixá-lo.

Sawyer suspirou. "Está com medo que eu vá embora, Sardenta? Não tem muitos lugares pra se esconder nesta coisa."

Revirando os olhos, ela virou para frente. "Tudo bem. Se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar."

"Igualmente," ele murmurou, já fechando os olhos e tentando se forçar a cair no sono antes que o motor fosse ligado.

A partida atrasou por quase vinte minutos enquanto Charlie esperava por seu roadie crew aparecer. Quando ele não apareceu, Charlie ficou irritado e disse que contratariam outro em Minneapolis. Então ele bradava um discurso com pena de si mesmo, sobre como todo mundo ficava colocando ele pra baixo, e como ninguém levava a banda à sério, e como ser o baixista _e_ tentar manter todo mundo na linha ao mesmo tempo não era o trabalho mais fácil do mundo, entende? Claire calmamente se preocupou em desempacotar coisas de sua bolsa e arrumar as coisas do bebê. Ela parecia estar acostumada a ignorá-lo.

Finalmente, o piloto disse a eles que não podiam bloquear o tráfego aéreo por mais tempo, e que eles tinham que partir. Enquanto o avião percorreu a pista e levantou no ar, Kate sentiu aquela sensação familiar de leveza no estômago. Ela olhou pela janela enquanto eles ganhavam mais e mais altura, observando enquanto Milwaukee e as margens do rio Michigan diminuíam debaixo deles. A paisagem por onde eles passavam agora era uma mistura de fazendas e terras cheias de pasto, alguns marrons pelo frio de novembro, alguns ainda verde com a colheita de inverno. Parecia que havia nevado, talvez uma semana ou mais atrás, mas a maior parte já havia desaparecido.

Kate amava voar. Ela sempre tinha amado. Há algo estimulante em estar acima de tudo, poder olhar para baixo e ter uma vasta perspectiva do mundo. Ela amava o jeito como os lagos pareciam poças, os carros pareciam insetos, e maneira como as pessoas não estavam nem visíveis. Fazia parecer que, talvez as coisas lá embaixo não fossem tão profundamente importantes, afinal de contras. Talvez seu próprio crime nem ao menos fosse importante, no grande esquema das coisas. Se alguém tivesse testemunhado aquela explosão em Iowa desta altura, não teriam visto nada além de uma breve brilho laranja, como isqueiro que fosse ligado e depois apagado. Ia parecer que não era nada. E mesmo que ela soubesse que era perigoso pensar assim, ao mesmo tempo fazia com que ela se sentisse melhor.

Ela estava surpresa em descobrir que o horror da queda do avião não tinha feito surgir nenhum efeito na sua habilidade de aproveitar o vôo. Ela não se sentia nem um pouco nervosa, e não tinha medo algum de que o fundo do avião fosse voar, caso ela virasse a cabeça. O que ela estava mais ciente na verdade, era da liberdade de suas mãos. Nas duas últimas vezes que ela havia estado em um avião ela estivera algemada ao assento. A consciência de que agora ela podia fazer o que quisesse – que ela podia se esticar, podia alcançar no compartimento acima dela, podia até andar pela cabine, se ela quisesse – fazia com que ela se sentisse excitada. Era a emoção que ela sempre sentia quando estava em fuga, and evading detection successfully. Ela olhava pela janela como se esperasse ver as autoridades inutilmente a procurando, lá em baixo no chão.

Na sua intensa vista da paisagem rural de Wisconsin, ela mal notou quando alguém sentou no assento em frente a ela. Olhando pra cima, ela viu que era Chalie, virado de lado para poder encará-la. Seu braço descansava casualmente sobre o assento.

"Hey," ele disse. "Aproveitando a vista?"

"É," ela disse. "É maravilhosa."

Ele esperou um segundo. "Então... como você está se sentindo?"

Ela pensou sobre a pergunta por um segundo, juntando as peças. "Eu estou... bem," ela disse de vagar. "Como _você_ está se sentindo?"

"Eu?" ele perguntou, apontando para si mesmo. "Oh, estou bem. Quer dizer, é claro que _eu_ estou bem." Ele soava como se isso fosse óbvio. "Não tem motivo para eu não estar."

Kate balançou a cabeça levemente, concordando. "Bem... que bom." Ela deu a ele um sorriso inseto e engraçado.

Charlie lançou seu olhar em volta, como se para ver se alguém estava olhando, "Te trouxe isso mesmo assim... só por precaução," ele disse em voz baixa, passando algo para Kate. Ela examinou, virando nas mãos. Era um saquinho para vomitar. 

"Charlie," ela disse. "Obrigada, mas... eu estou bem, de verdade. Eu nunca fico enjoada por voar."

"Eu acredito," ele disse, como se tivesse tentando animá-la. "Mas, você sabe, devia ficar com isso à mão... pro caso de, por alguma razão louca, de repente ficar enjoada _por voar_," ele acrescentou, piscando de maneira significativa na última palavra.

Sem ter nenhuma pista de como responder à isso, Kate colocou o saco de papel no bolso do assento em frente a ela, dando à ele um olhar estranho. "Ok."

Houve uma pausa embaraçosa. Charlie falou a seguir. "Então, acho que você ouviu as nossas boas novas? Sobre o noivado?"

"É," Kate disse, aliviada por eles estar falando de algo que fazia sentido. "Claire me contou. É maravilhoso... estou muito feliz por vocês."

"Obrigado," ele disse, corando um pouco. "Este anel é só temporário. Vou conseguir um maior."

"O anel é lindo," ela disse, com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

"Bem," ele disse, olhando para baixo, envergonhado. "O diamante é real, ao menos." Ele limpou a garganta. "Então, de qualquer forma, eu queria te dar os parabéns, antes que eu esqueça."

Kate olhou para ele confusa. A princípio ela pensou que ele estivesse sendo sarcástico, dando os parabéns à ela por escapar dos agentes federais, ou por ser uma fugitiva. Contudo, ele parecia sério. "Pelo _quê_?" Ela finalmente perguntou.

Agora Charlie parecia quase se arrepender de suas palavras, e ele ficou vago, olhando para o fundo onde Sawyer estava, como se estivesse com medo de ser ouvido. "Oh, você sabe... só pelas coisas em geral. Pela _vida_. Estar viva. O milagre da vida." Ele olhou novamente para ela. "Nós tomamos isso por certo, você sabe!" Ele disse como se tivesse passando por um momento de sabedoria.

Kate o encarou por alguns misteriosos segundos antes de responder. "Oh. Bem... _obrigada_. Estou feliz que você esteja vivo também." Ela estava começando a se sentir como se estivesse novamente na cozinha de Sawyer, falando com Greg. Virando-se para a janela, ela se perguntou se Charlie ia entender a dica e ir pra outro lugar.

Mas ele continuava a olhando, agora batucando com os dedos no assento. Ele murmurava uma música. Parando de repente, ele disse, inesperadamente, "Sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

Inspirando, Kate olhou novamente para ele. "O que?"

"Tava pensando e acho que Charlie é um nome bem legal" Ele começou a falar devagar e pensativo "Quer dizer, se alguém fosse nomear algo, por qualquer razão… Charlie seria quase que uma escolha perfeita se você for pensar. Vem de Charles, sabe? Que é masculino, mas não tão masculino, não como Biff, ou Rambo… É forte, mas tem um lado sensível nele"

Kate não fazia idéia de como responder "Eu gosto do seu nome"

"Gosta? Isso é fantástico" fez um movimento de contentamento para a frente, o que fez Kate se afundar em sua cadeira com cuidado. "E sabe de outra coisa legal? Poderia ser usado até para uma menina. Claro que não tô dizendo que tem alguma coisa de girly nele, mas poderia servir nos dois casos, não acha? É flexível"

Ela encolheu os ombros, desistindo de tentar entender o que ele queria dizer "Claro. Acho que sim"

"Então tá" Ele parecia feliz com o rumo que a conversa havia tomado, como se ele tivesse provado o que queria. Observando-a, ele mudou de novo o assunto "Então, já pensou em tomar analgésicos?

"Analgésicos?" confusa, lembrou-se da morfina que Sawyer havia lhe dado quando ela afundou o metal enferrujado em seu braço. Era a única forma de analgésico que vinha a mente.

"Só um conselho: você não vai querer que eles te convençam daquela história ridícula do 'tudo natural'. Claire é cheia de querer usar ervas medicinais, mas é uma grande idiotice. Acredite, você deveria escolher as coisas boas e não pensar nem duas vezes"

Ela tentou sem muita sorte entender ao que ele estava se referindo. Por um segundo achou que ele ia querer vender alguma coisa para ela, mas com seu comentário seguinte, Charlie mudou o assunto totalmente.

"Eu tenho que dizer que você está exatamente igual a última vez que te vi. Sério, não tô exagerando. Quer dizer, pode ser que tenha um pouco mais na área da frente, mas isso é uma coisa boa, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Não me entenda mal, não tinha nada faltando ali antes. Mas toda garota fica feliz com um pouco de... aumento natural, né? É tipo... parte da barganha."

Kate tinha uma expressão de confusa, olhou para ver se Claire não os assistia e abaixou a voz enquanto chegava mais perto de Charlie "Charlie, você tá usando drogas de novo?"

"Quê??? Claro que não!"

"Porque se estiver, então é sério. Acho que a Claire deveria saber"

Charlie parecia magoado, ofendido. "Mas que droga, Kate! Eu só tô tentando conversar com você"

Ela voltou para seu lugar, o estudando e se perguntando se ela tinha reagido muito além do que deveria. "É que parece que você tá... fora de si. Não tá falando coisa com coisa. Tá tudo bem?"

"Ta tudo ótimo! Estou fazendo meu melhor aqui, mas o Sawyer me disse pra não mencionar..." ele parou de falar, como se tivesse ido longe demais.

"Não mencionar o que?"

"Esquece. Eu não devia ter dito nada" Ele levantou, desconfortável. "Tenho que ir falar com o piloto. Ter certeza de que está indo tudo como planejado. Desculpe te incomodar"

Ela observou ele desaparecer entrando na cabine. Esperava não ter magoado Charlie. Mas o que é que o Sawyer tinha a ver com isso? Então ela entendeu. Sentiu-se uma completa idiota por não ter conectado as observações aleatórias e ruborizou. _Droga, Sawyer! _Encostando sua cabeça no assento, fechou os olhos, irritada. Ela teve que lutar para não ir imediatamente atrás dele, mas era uma conversa que ela não queria que ninguém escutasse por acaso. Ia ter que esperar.

Nesse tempo, ela tentaria relaxar e aproveitar o resto do vôo. Checou para ver se ninguém estava por perto e antes de voltar sua atenção para a paisagem abaixo deu uma olhadela para seus seios. Levantou as sobrancelhas, satisfeita e olhou novamente através da janela.

Em seu cochilo inquieto, Sawyer sentiu quando algo encostou em seu tornozelo. Se esforçando para abrir os olhos, esperava ver o avião se partindo novamente, mas ao invés disso, era Claire, pegando uma mala extra que estava escondida na prateleira acima de sua cabeça. Seu pé tinha encostado nele.

"Desculpe te acordar," ela disse. "Acabaram as fraldas."

"Sem problemas" resmungou, tirando as pernas do caminho dela. "Acho que não tem problema se eu ficar acordado nos últimos minutos da minha vida patética"

Claire sorriu. "É um avião muito seguro, sabe? Eu também estou paranóica com isso, acho que todos nós estamos."

"É," he said. "Aquele é um souvenir de férias que todos levamos pra casa de graça. Sorte nossa."

Claire se ajoelhou no chão, com uma das mãos abriu uma manta e colocou Aaron em cima dela. Ele se agitou, mexendo as mãozinhas para cima, mas ao ouvir a voz de Sawyer, se acalmou novamente. Claire começou a tirar as fraldas de Aaron.

"Sem ofensa, Sheila, mas você tem que fazer isso bem aqui?"

"É só xixi. Não vai cheirar, prometo"

Sawyer fez uma careta e tentou não olhar para esse processo misterioso e perturbador, mas de repente parecia que não tinha mais para onde olhar.

"Cristo, que é que tem de errado com ele?" perguntou olhando com horror.

Claire se assustou e então seguiu seu olhar. Primeiro ficou confusa, mas então riu um pouco e voltou à sua tarefa.

"Não há nada de _errado _com ele. Ele só não é circuncidado. Não tinha como fazer na ilha e ainda não tive tempo para isso desde que voltamos." Disse enquanto pegava um frasco de talco.

Sawyer parecia um pouco aliviado pela explicação, mas não totalmente. Ele esperava que Claire tomasse a iniciativa e fizesse o trabalho logo. O coitadinho nunca conseguiria pegar ninguém daquele jeito.

Ficou quieto por algum tempo, querendo puxar conversa sobre um certo assunto, mas não sabia muito bem como. Ele sabia que provavelmente não deveria dizer nada. Mas aquilo o corroia como ácido e ele não conseguia entender por quê. Hesitante, perguntou, "Então... Kate te contou a grande notícia? Sobre a… situação dela?" Ele tentou injetar sarcasmo em seu tom de voz.

Claire, que ainda passava talco no bebê, olhou para cima. Presumindo que ele estava falando sobre o fato dos dois serem um casal agora, ela respondeu em afirmação "Ah sim. É, ela disse. É empolgante, né? Eu e o Charlie e agora vocês dois… Acho que talvez ter ficado naquela ilha tenha tido alguns pontos positivos afinal"

"Empolgante? Não sei se é assim que eu chamaria. Não é bem como se nós estivéssemos esperando por isso"

Claire parecia um pouco intrigada. "Bem, é o que ela disse também. Que ela não esperava. Mas... ela parecia bastante feliz com isso e tudo…"

Sawyer a encarava, chocado. "Tá falando sério? Ela disse que estava _feliz_?" Ele parecia estar com medo das próximas palavras dela e ao mesmo tempo mal podia esperar para ouvi-las.

Não muito certa sobre o porquê dessas palavras estarem o surpreendendo, Claire não sabia o que responder. "Bem, eu não posso me lembrar das palavras exatas que ela usou... Mas foi essa a impressão que tive"

Olhando a sua volta como se não reconhecesse nada, Sawyer parecia perdido e desorientado em seus próprios pensamentos por um momento. "Quem diria?" suspirou. "É a primeira vez que escuto isso. Pra falar a verdade, nenhum de nós tem a menor idéia do que diabos fazer a respeito. Nós não temos muita... experiência se é que você me entende" ele disse olhando para o bebê.

Achando que ele estava falando da experiência sexual, Claire ficou imediatamente nervosa. "Ah?" disse com a voz muito alta "Eu... é... não imaginava isso" Ela estava perplexa com a admissão.

Sawyer, absorto ao desconforto de Claire, continuou explicando. "Bem, eu meio que tive alguma coisa na época do colegial… mas acabou não dando em nada. E Kate…" ele disse passando a mão sobre o cabelo, distraído. "Essa é a primeira vez que ela tem de lidar com algo assim. Ela ta morrendo de medo"

Claire estava desconcertada agora. "Sério? Isso… me surpreende". Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Ahm, você não acha que talvez não deveríamos falar sobre isso?" disse com um suspiro alto, olhando para a porta que levava à cabine principal.

Ele não parecia aborrecido. "Não vai fazer muita diferença agora. O segredo se espalhou, não é?"

"Acho que sim" hesitou, claramente não querendo continuar a conversa. Ela rapidamente tentou colocar as roupas de Aaron de volta.

"Eu sei que provavelmente não deveria pedir, mas acho que não tenho lá muita dignidade para perder, então que se dane" suspirou "Você acha que talvez pudesse... Não sei, falar com ela? Dar algumas dicas ou coisa assim?"

"Dicas?" Claire repetiu em choque.

"Só achei que poderia ajuda-la a saber o que esperar, sabe? Acho que ela iria levar isso melhor se fosse você falando ao invés de mim"

Por alguns segundos, Claire ficou totalmente sem ação, atormentada. Ela se levantou, colocando Aaron mais perto de si. "Eu, er… Eu acho que não poderia fazer isso" sua voz soava alta e frenética.

Sawyer a observava, confuse. "Olha, não é como se eu tivesse pedindo para deixar ela praticar ou coisa assim. Quer dizer... você bem que poderia, se quisesse, mas não posso te culpar se não quiser. Como eu disse, ela não sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Mas pelo que Charlie disse, parece que flui bem naturalmente com você. Especialmente agora que você já ta acostumada.

"Charlie disse isso? Ele realmente disse isso pra você?" Claire o encarava apavorada.

Olhando para ela como se esta fosse maluca, o Sawyer disse "Não tenhas um ataque de furia queridinha.Raios, eu o levaria como um elogio. Devido ao que eu vi há pouco, penso que ele não vai ser grande ajuda nessa area."

Ela continuou a olhar para ele, desesperada para sair daquela situação. Retrocedendo em direcção á saida, disse "Olha, desculpa, mas eu não acho esta conversa apropriada. Eu considero-vos amigos, mas..existe uma linha, sabiam? Talvez devessem pemsar em falar com um terapeuta, ou talvez…lá sei, alugar um video, ou qualquer coisa! Isso funciona para algumas pessoas" ela continuou defensivamente "Eu simplesmente não me acho a pessoa apropriada para responder a perguntas sobre…o que se passa no quarto", disse ela, sussurrando as ultimas palavras com uma expressão de embaraço.

Sawyer fez um movimento incredulo com a cabeça, como se ele não tivesse ouvido bem. "Sobre o que? Caraças, rapariga…eu nao me tinha apercebido que tinhas uma mente tão maldosa!" Ele parecia divertido. "Não posso dizer que nao o respeito."

Agora ela estava confuse. "Então…o que é? De qué que falavas?"

"Sobre a Kate. Tu disseste que ela te disse…" Ele parou, baixando o tom de voz. "Que estava grávida."

O rosto de Claire mudava enquanto ela absorvia as novidades lentamente, do embaraço para o alivio, da simpatia para a preocupação. Ela deixou o significado afundar, as palavras que ele dissera rearranjando-se e fazendo sentido, finalmente. "Não.", disse ela calmamente. Ela parecia cansada. "Ela nao mo disse."

Eles olharam um para o outro por mais uns segundos. Sawyer parecia de certa forma abatido, pois apercebia-se agora que os seus comentarios encorajadores anteriores, nada tinham haver com a realidade. Fora como ganhar chão, e depois ter esse chão sendo tirado-lhe de baixo dos pés.

Antes que a Claire pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ambos sentiram o avião a baixar altitude. Charlie apareceu na porta. "Claire, estamos prontos para aterrar. Era melhor voltares e segura-lo."

Ela acentiu, olhando para o Sawyer mais uma vez como se se estivesse a desculpar, embora ela nao soubesse pelo que. Deixaram-no sozinho enquanto o avião fazia a sua descida.

Uma vez lá for a, os quarto mantiveram-se num grupo, estranhos, cada um de certa forma preso as suas misteriosas, quase codificadas, conversas durante o voo. O céu estava cinzento e carregado de nuvens, e levantavasse um vento forte, por tanto eles tentaram despachar as despedidas.

"O qué que vão fazer, adora que estao aqui? Perguntou-lhes Charlie.

"Nós arranjamo-nos,"disse a Kate, tentando soar confidante. "Deve haver uma estação de service perto daqui."

"Perto para ela significa, menos de 10 milhas, " murmurou Sawyer.

"De certeza que não querem ficar connosco mais uma noite?" ofereceu Claire novamente. "Nós podemos arranjar um quarto extra…não tem que dormer no chão desta vez."

"Nós precisamos de continuar a andar," disse Kate. "Mas muito obrigado por tudo o que fizeram – os dois. Eu sei o quão perigoso é para voces ajudarem-me , e isso significa muito para mim. Mesmo." Ela engoliu com alguma dificuldade devido ao caroço que tinha na garganta.

Rapidamente, Claire abraçou-a. "Tem cuidado," sussurrou. Kate acentiu sobre o ombro dela, emocionada.

Charlie foi o proximo e o seu abraço veio com um conselho. "Não te esqueças sobre o que falamos…os nomes e o resto." Ela sorriu, mas não respondeu.

"Então, eu não tenho direito a um?" perguntou Sawyer, olhando para a Claire. Embaraçada ela ofereceu-lhe um abraço rapido, o qual ele aproveitou ao maximo. Kate desviou o olhar, revirando os olhos.

"As roupas servem?" perguntou Claire, olhando para o saco cheio que ele carregava.

"Experimentei tudo," disse ele. "Obrigado pelas cuecas de seda, pessego," disse ele com um piscar de olho.

"Oh," disse ela desconfortavelmente. "Bem, tu deste-me tanto dinheiro, que eu achei que mais valia trazer da melhor qualidade."

"Eu até gosto da ideia de uma rapariga demonstrar tanto interesse na roupa interior."

Kate clareou a garganta sonoramente. "Acho que é melhor irmos, para que voces possam tirar o Aaron do avião. Talvez algum dia…quando ele for maior, lhe pudesses falar sobre mim?"

Claire acenou, perto das lagrimas. "Claro que o vou fazer."

Charlie estendeu a mao ao Sawyer, e este abanou-a relutantemente. "Boa sorte, pah," disse Charlie.

"Yeah," respondeu ele. "Espero que a tua maldita banda desperte algum dia, "acrescentou ele olhando para o avião. "Pensando melhor, acho que estás melhor sem eles."

Kate pegou na manga do Sawyer e começou a puxa-lo para longe do avião. "Adeus," disse ela. "Nunca vou esquecer isto." Charlie elevou a sua mão num aceno, e os olhos de Claire seguiram-os tristemente por um Segundo. Depois, os dois voltaram para dentro do avião. Kate sabia que eles iriam descarregar as suas coisas, e depois entrariam num aeroporto queninho para tomar um café e comer qualquer coisa. Ela e o Sawyer não os podiam seguir. Seria muito perigoso. Em vez disso, atravessaram a pista, chegando a um parque de estacionamento vazio, do tamanho de dois campos de futeboll. O vento curtava-os como facas. Ela não fazia a minima ideia para onde é que eles iam, ou qual a direção eles deviam tomar. Mas ela caminhou com confiança, não fossem o Charlie e a Claire olhar para eles.

Quando eles estavam longe do alcance do pequeno avião, e o silencio estava a tornar-se insuportavel, Kate não conseguiu aguentar mais.

"Porque lhes disseste?"

Ela aumentou o seu tom de voz para se fazer audivel, soava zangada e magoada.

Sawyer virou a sua cabeça na direcção dela, mas de uma maneira em que demonstrava que não fazia tençoes de responder. Assim o fez, e continuou a andar.

Kate parou. "Sawyer! Responde-me."

Finalmente ele virou-se para a enfrentar. Eles ficaram a pouca distancia um do outro.

"Porque?" repetiu ela.

Ele olhou para ela durante alguns segundos, depois soltou uma gargalhada cansada e amarga. "Porque não?"

A simplicidade da pergunta não era o que ela estava á espera. A sua expressão registava incerteza. Como é que ela iria responder aquilo?

"Porque se algum de nós vai dizer ás pessoas, devia ser eu, " disse ela finalmente.

"E porque?" disse Sawyer.

"Tu sabes porque," disse ela, baixando a sua voz. "sou eu quem tem de…" ela parou, não queria ser especifica. "Sou eu quem tem de decider se dizemos ou não ás pessoas. Não tu. E eu quero que ninguem saiba."

"Que diferença é que faz?"

"Que diferença é que faz?" repetiu ela. "Bem, por uma coisa, talvez eu não quero que as pessoas me congratulem por um erro estupido que eu cometi!" Ela pareceu arrepender-se autometicamente das suas palavras, mas ela não disse mais nada, nem ele. Sawyer olhou para ela por um Segundo e depois voltou a andar.

"Temos que falar sobre isto, Sawyer," disse ela, sem se mover.

Virando-se para lhe dar um olhar incredulo, como se ele não conseguisse acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, ele caminhou em direcção a ela e atirou o seu saco para o chão. Este aterrou com estrondo no cimento em frente a ela. "Tu queres falar sobre isto? Tudo bem então. Sardenta…vamos ter um tradicional tete-a-tete, mesmo aqui…no parquet de estacionamento. Já não era sem tempo. Queres começar?" Ela olhou para ele. Então, estás á espera de que, coração? Começa a falar!"

Ele coneguia ouvir o quão maluco parecia, mas não o conseguia evitar. Toda esta situação tinha se enchido de raiva. Ele observou-a, a maneira como os seus olhos não conseguiam ficsar os seus, fugindo sempre para outro lado qualquer. Ele via como a sua vontade de falar ficava presa nas suas expressões, e esta ultima estava fechada, impossivel de ler. Ele sabia que não era so por ele estar a ser um idiota, a gritar com ela. Ela provavelmente não iria dizer nada, independentemente de como ele tivesse agido.

Agora ela olhava para o chão, triste. Nenhum deles se moveu.

Sawyer finalmente baixou-se e agarrou o seu saco furiosamente. "Foi mesmo o que eu pensei," murmurou ele friamente. Ela elevou os seus olhos para ele. Ele virou-se e começou a andar.

Ela olhou-o por um Segundo, e depois começou a mover-se lentamente para a mesma direcção.

**roadie crew: **é um técnico que viaja em tours com músicos e que lida com cada parte da produção exceto tocar música.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – **_Tradução: Kah, Fla Ci / Revisão: Cristianepf_  
**  
**O caminho para Duluth estava lotado e muito quente. Era difícil imaginar porque tantas pessoas queriam ir pra Duluth às 10:00 da manhã, mas ainda assim ali estavam eles, lotando cada mínimo acento e ainda se esparramando pelos corredores. Quando Kate havia mandado Sawyer para a rodoviária, ela disse a ele, para pegar uma passagem para o lugar mais longe ao norte. Se não fosse perto o bastante da costa, eles continuariam de táxi ou de outra maneira que surgisse no momento. Eles estavam chegando tão perto e ela não queria parar até que eles cruzassem a linha. O funcionário disse a ele que eles tinham a sorte (ou não) de ter conseguido as duas últimas passagens.

Então agora, eles estavam sentados nesse miserável ônibus fedorento. Kate tinha o assento da janela e Sawyer do corredor. Depois do confronto que tiveram no estacionamento do aeroporto mais cedo, os dois se sentiam tensos e um pouco constrangidos pela presença um do outro, especialmente pela raiva recente. Nenhum dos dois disse muito. Para o alivio deles, o barulho do ônibus não permitia muita conversa mesmo.

Porque ela estava nervosa por estar cercada de tanta gente, Kate manteve o rosto virado para a janela. Sawyer olhava para fora também, sobre a cabeça dela, enquanto a paisagem mudava gradualmente. As planícies suaves se transformavam em florestas e as florestas, nas florestas do Norte, a maioria composta de pinheiros e mata vermelha. O verde escuro era um toque bem vindo de cor tão tarde no ano. Havia água por todo lugar, lagos e rios e extremos, todos com uma cor de ardósia sobre o céu nublado. O ar parecia ficar mais fino, mais puro. Sawyer abriu uma fresta da janela para que eles pudessem respirar um pouco dele e o cheiro de cedro adentrou junto com o ar frio. Aquilo incomodou as pessoas atrás dele, mas ele não podia se importar menos.

A cada momento, Kate o olhava de relance, quase que num teste para ver como eles estavam. Alguém teria que dizer algo eventualmente. Nenhum dos dois era um especialista em pedir desculpas então alguma outra coisa teria que ser suficiente. Ela queria falar sobre o que aconteceria quando chegassem em Duluth, mas até que eles cruzassem essa hostilidade não havia porque em tentar.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, o ônibus diminuiu lentamente e parou. Confusa, Kate olhou pela janela. Assim como ela pensava, havia algo no meio da rodovia. Dentro do ônibus as pessoas começavam a se levantar, indo até a janela da frente. Um silêncio caiu sobre eles, e eles suspiravam e murmuravam entre si.

Kate olhou para Sawyer. Ambos levantaram também, tentando ter idéia do que havia feito o ônibus parar. Havia muitas pessoas de pé na frente de Kate, e ela não era alta o bastante para ver além de suas cabeças.

Sawyer podia, no entanto. Ele podia ver luzes vermelhas e azuis, um patrulheiro de rodovia e um bloqueio na estrada.

"Consegue ver algo?" ela perguntou.

"Não, na verdade." ele mentiu. "Deve ser uma construção de estrada."

Mas ela não acreditou nem por um segundo. Ela podia sentir a tensão, o ar de nervosismo e antecipação que caiu sobre os passageiros como um vírus. Julgando pelo modo como a natureza humana funcionava, aquilo indicava problema.

Sawyer se recostou no acento novamente. Ela o acompanhou. Havia um olhar engraçado no rosto dele que a assustou. "O que foi?"

Ele a olhou. Numa voz calma, ele disse para que ela o alcançasse a mochila. Enquanto ela assistia com preocupação crescente, ele conduziu uma silenciosa transferência de uma de suas armas, para um bolso interno do casaco. Ela espiou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém percebeu, mas a atenção de todos estava voltada para a frente do ônibus. "O que você está fazendo?" ela sibilou, não querendo ouvir a resposta.

O murmúrio dos passageiros repentinamente silenciou e todos voltaram a seus lugares. O patrulheiro subiu no ônibus. Ele falou com o motorista em murmúrios, inclinando-se com a mão coberta por uma luva preta pendendo na repartição.

Kate ficou gelada. Ela parecia se encolher no acento, como se tentasse desaparecer no tecido. Ela virou a cabeça para longe, com os olhos desesperados. Sua respiração se tornou mais rápida e silenciosa. Sawyer estava consciente do movimento do peito dela, subindo e descendo e a pulsação violenta na garganta dela. Ele a agarrou pelo pulso com um medo súbito de que ela tentasse se soltar. Entrelaçando seus dedos, ele a segurou apertado, fazendo com que suas articulações se tornassem brancas. Sua outra mão descansou junto dela, tendo fácil acesso à arma.

O patrulheiro, limpou a garganta e se endireitou. Dando alguns passos a frente no corredor, ele descansou as mãos nos acentos. "Pessoal!" ele disse. "Nós temos uma situaçãozinha aqui, envolvendo alguns SUVs. Assim que limparmos a Estrada do resto dos destroços, nós deixaremos vocês seguirem seu caminho. Não vão levar mais que dez minutos se vocês forem pacientes." Arrumando o chapéu, ele desceu do ônibus.

Por um segundo nenhum deles se moveu. Kate ainda respirava com dificuldade. Sawyer olhou para a mão dela, que se tornava roxa. Ele estava cortando a circulação dela. Ele forçou a si mesmo a largar o pulso dela. Eles sentaram em silêncio. A briga que eles tiveram mais cedo parecia trivial e estúpida agora. Afinal, eles tinham problemas muito maiores para lidar, não tinham? Isso foi um modo de lembrá-los do fato real que eles ficavam esquecendo.

Depois do que parecia ter sido uma hora, o ônibus finalmente começou a andar novamente. Kate inspirou profundamente e deixou o ar sair, relaxando como se o ar fosse um alivio para seus pulmões. Enquanto o vidro estilhaçado e os veículos em más condições do acidente ficavam para trás, ela olhou para eles e então desviou o olhar. "Não parece ter sido muito sério," ela disse, e sua voz gradualmente despistou seu empenho em soar casual.

Sawyer colocou o braço em torno dela. E ela permitiu que ele a puxasse contra ele.

Pelo menos por agora, eles estavam bem de novo.

Depois do almoço num pequeno café próximo ao ponto de ônibus em Duluth, Kate localizou uma loja de armamentos do exército, na descida da rua. Ela parecia satisfeita, e disse que era exatamente o que ela esperava encontrar. Sawyer segurou a porta aberta para ela, confuso. "Pensando em se alistar, Sardenta?" ele perguntou. Ela sorriu, mas não respondeu.

Ele a deixou fazer a maior parte das compras, já que ele não sabia porque eles estavam ali, de qualquer maneira. Ele vagou pelos corredores, assistindo Kate espalhar facas de bolso, cantis, bússolas, isqueiros Zippo e materiais similares. Ela parecia se sentir em casa ali e sabia exatamente o que procurava.

Eles pesquisaram pela loja mais tempo que o necessário, se divertindo e ficando à toa. Sawyer provou uma jaqueta do exército verde que ele achou que ficava bem nele, mas não teve o apoio de Kate. Ela disse que ele não era desse tipo. Então ela colocou um capacete com uma lanterna ofuscante e o cegou. Ele colocou piecings de mamilo e uma forquilha roxa num manequim masculino. Eles refletiram sobre alguns itens estranhos, como uma privada inflável cuja descarga realmente funcionava e um creme para hemorróidas que servia como creme dental em casos de emergência. "Que diabos de emergência seria?" Sawyer quis saber. Usando alguns soldados de brinquedo, eles criaram uma orgia. Kate ficou com medo de fazer xixi nas calças caso não parasse de rir.

Finalmente, ela parecia ter voltado a si, e noticiado que eles estavam perdendo tempo demais ali. Ela arrastou Sawyer até o caixa, adicionando alguns mapas às compras. Ele pagou de má vontade e eles saíram.

Agora o objetivo era enfrentar o norte novamente. Eles consideraram alugar um carro, mas com todos os documentos e cheques seria muito arriscado. Melhor ligar para uma companhia de táxi que aceitava viagens à longa distância.

Os dois estavam amontoados numa cabine telefônica lutando contra o frio e olhando uma porção de números. Eles tinham sorte que a companhia que aceitava dirigir até a borda canadense não estava lotada hoje. Kate pediu um táxi e ele veio em menos de dez minutos.

No lado norte, ela estudou os mapas e teve uma pequena conversa com o motorista. Sawyer ficou maravilhado ao ver como ela mantinha o motorista atento, sem que virasse para o lado. Ela contou tudo, desde como eles chegaram ao Green Bay para fazer alguma escalada e pescar e como eles queriam ficar para o verão, mas o marido dela só tinha tempo livre no outono, já que ele recentemente havia trocado de emprego e estava lidando com um tipo de você sabe o que, e ele não queria mostrar favoritismo aos novos empregadores ao invés dos antigos. O que era ridículo porque todo mundo merecia férias no verão. Pescar era melhor no verão. O marido dela gostava de pescar, mas ela sinceramente poderia passar sem isso. Ela achava que não havia nada mais nojento que peixe morto e ela estava feliz só em caminhar pela borda do lago e procurar pedras para enfeitar o jardim de casa. Ela havia começado um jardim há um ano, porque a sogra dela tinha um e ela queria mostrar que também poderia fazer um, mas não tinha ido muito longe. Os tomates dela tinham se tornado marrons ao invés de vermelhos. A esposa do taxista tinham um jardim? Como estavam os tomates dela?

Sawyer deixou ela continuar, desfrutando a companhia do absurdo dela em fluxo. Ele poderia ter feito de maneira bem mais fácil, ele estava acostumado a contar mentiras as pessoas e ter a certeza de que elas acreditavam. Mas ela não parecia precisar de ajuda. Ele só esperava que o cara não fizesse muitas perguntas sobre pescaria. Ele não sabia merda nenhuma sobre pescaria. 

Ele percebeu que o taxista devia ter saído da rota que Kate havia dado, porque depois de uma hora e meia, quando o taxista os deixou no fim de uma estrada entre as árvores, ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde eles estavam e estava começando a escurecer. Ele pagou a taxa e tirou as coisas deles do banco de trás enquanto observavam o táxi ir embora.

O sorriso falso dela desapareceu assim que o táxi saiu de vista.

Sawyer olhou para ela. "Você precisa de água depois disso tudo?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu queria mantê-lo distraído."

Ela colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a andar pela mata.

"Aonde estamos?"

"Você verá."

Ele a seguiu, entediado.

"Tem alguma razão pela qual você não quer me contar?"

"Se eu contar agora, vai ser um intervalo maior no qual eu ouvirei você reclamar. Você descobrirá em um minuto."

Continuou a escurecer, e ela puxou a nova e recém adquirida lanterna e a ligou. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, eles viram um bando de construções. Sawyer parou. "Tudo bem, Nancy Drew. Eu participei do seu jogo misterioso. Agora me diga onde diabos estamos."

Ela sorriu. "É uma área de acampamento. Eles alugam canoas. Só no verão."

"E daí?"

"E daí... nós precisamos de uma canoa. E vamos pegar uma."

Ele não gostou de como isso soava. Nenhum pouco. Ela começou a caminhar em direção a uma choupana trancada e ele marchou depois dela, sentindo-se enganado. "E porque devo perguntar, nós precisamos de uma canoa?

"Porque a gente precisa cruzar o Canadá, lembra?" ela disse devagar, como se ele fosse retardado. "E é o jeito mais seguro de fazer isso. As fronteiras são na água, e não são patrulhadas. Não muito bem patrulhadas, ao menos."

Ele inclinou sua cabeça, cansativamente. "Claro," ele disse em voz baixa, com sarcasmo. Kate percorreu o galpão com a lanterna, examinando se era seguro.

"Porém, aqui vai uma idéia, querida. Por que nós não damos a volta?"

"Claro," ela disse, com humor. "E depois você pode explicar para os guardas da fronteira porque você está levando duas armas para o Canadá."

Ele ralhou divertidamente. "_Armas_? Acho que eles estarão mais preocupados com a _fugitiva_ao meu lado."

"Muito engraçado," Kate disse secamente, levantando sua sobrancelha. Ela avistou o cadeado. Procurando na frente de sua mochila, ela pegou um canivete.

Sawyer inclinou-se contra o galpão, percebendo o plano. "Quer que eu mexa no cadeado?"

"Acho que eu consigo," ela disse. "Só segura a lanterna."

Ele posicionou a luz enquanto ela se ajoelhou e começou a mexer no cadeado. De onde ele estava, rosto dela estava no mesmo nível do seu zíper. "Enquanto você está aí embaixo..." ele sugeriu.

"Cala a boca," ela disse, rindo.

Com um clique, o cadeado abriu-se. Eles forçaram as duas portas. Dentro havia uma fileira de canoas, de tamanhos diferentes. Eles escolheram a maior, para não afundar com o peso da bagagem.

Depois de pegá-la, Sawyer olhou em volta, movimentando a lanterna.

"Sardenta, odeio ser inconveniente, mas não vejo nenhuma água por aqui.

Ela estava fechando e trancando as portas do galpão. "Eu sei o caminho até a água. Precisamos carregar primeiro.

"Eu falei pra você fazer isso antes, lá no posto de gasolina."

Ela olhou como se ele fosse um idiota. "Com _carregar_ eu quero dizer andar com a canoa até lá."

"Eu _sei disso_," ele disse.

Usando a bússula, eles viram onde era o norte e, carregando a canoa sobre suas cabeças, eles começaram a andar. Sawyer segurava a lanterna com uma mão e a canoa com a outra, enquanto Kate caminhava na frente, fazendo manobras entre as árvores. A luz da lanterna deslocou-se para ela, mas depois desapareceu. "Pára de iluminar minha bunda!" ela advertiu. Apareceu de novo sobre ela, e desapareceu segundos depois. "_Sawyer_!"

As árvores logo se abriram em uma costa, e a água espalhava-se na frente deles. Não havia lua, então a água parecia ser negra. Ondas suaves quebravam na praia, mas a água era, em sua maior parte, calma. Eles arrastaram a canoa até a margem. "Você já fez isso antes?" Kate perguntou.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou, esquivando-se da pergunta.

"Porque a pessoa mais pesada tem que sentar atrás. Mas isso também significa que você tem que guiar. Acha que dá conta?"

"Bom, acontece que você está com sorte, Sassafrás... Acabei de renovar minha licença de canoas na última primavera."

Virando os olhos, ela disse, "Então vai."

Eles arrumaram a bagagem e empurraram a canoa até a água, tentando manter seus pés relativamente secos. Kate pegou os remos e deu um para Sawyer. Ele afundou-o na água, fingindo que isso lhe era familiar.

"Precisamos ficar à esquerda, próximos à costa." Kate parou, enquanto eles continuavam impulsionados para a direita. "Sawyer... _Esquerda_."

"Entendi," ele disse, trocando o remo de lado. Pronto. Então era _assim_ que isso funcionava.

"Eu escolhi esse ponto do mapa, para não precisarmos ir para mar aberto," ela explicou. "Só precisamos ficar à oeste da costa, e então pela manhã devemos estar em Ontário."

"Ontário," ele repetiu, a palavra soou estranha em sua boca. Então eles estavam mesmo deixando os Estados Unidos para trás agora. Uma parte inteira da jornada tinha acabado. Com uma leve pontada de pesar, ele pensou se veria o Sul novamente. Mas ele afastou o pensamento, se focando no que estava à frente deles.

"Então," ela perguntou alguns segundos depois. "Me diz a verdade. _Você já fez isso antes_?"

"Sinto dizer que fui expulso do grupo de escoteiros antes da grande viagem de acampamento. Perdi por um tris."

"Por que você foi expulso?"

"Eu arrumei um jeito de fazer com que cada garoto da tropa me desse dez dólares. Eu disse que eu tinha um negócio especial através do meu tio, e eu podia conseguir uma prostituta de verdade se eles quisessem." Sawyer sorriu ao lembrar-se. "Consegui cento e trinta dólares assim."

Kate balançou a cabeça, incrédula. "Você deu um golpe na sua tropa de escoteiros?" Mas ela estava sorrindo.

"Você tem que começar com pequenas coisas," ele disse, orgulhoso.

Eles ficaram quietos um pouco. O som rítmico dos remos na água e o ocasional ruído quando um dos remos batia na canoa, davam uma sensação de calmaria. Ainda estava muito frio, mas o vento se tornou somente uma calma brisa que fazia os pinheiros sussurrarem, e eles estavam bem agasalhados, então a temperatura não os incomodava muito. A costa coberta de árvores apareceu à esquerda deles, negra. Apesar da escuridão do final da tarde, havia uma luz pálida e fantasma na água que parecia vir de lugar nenhum e de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, quase emergindo do lago. Eles quase não precisavam da lanterna para guiá-los.

Kate parecia querer ir mais rápido, então ele fez o possível para favorecê-la. A canoa deslizava num ritmo acelerado por mais ou menos uma hora, e apesar do exercício ser bom, Sawyer logo sentiu suas costas doerem. Ele sabia que Kate deveria estar doída também, mas ela não diminuía o ritmo.

"Você percebeu que nos últimos três dias, estivemos em um trem, um avião, um ônibus e agora numa maldita canoa?" ele refletiu em voz alta. "Que diabos você quer tentar depois? Um submarino?"

"Talvez," ela disse brincando.

"Nós não dormimos em uma cama de verdade desde aquele hotel em Iowa."

"Eu sei." Ela suspirou. "Quando chegarmos no Canadá, podemos relaxar por alguns dias... ficar no mesmo lugar. Precisamos entrar em contato com a sua tia, e descobrir exatamente para onde estamos indo. Me sinto melhor com direções específicas." Ela falou em voz baixa.

"Por que você está indo tão rápido?"

Ela olhou para ele, rindo um pouco. "Tá brincando? Você realmente precisa de uma resposta para isso?" Ela não diminuiu a velocidade, e ele podia ver sua tensão. Ele sabia que ela tinha medo que eles não conseguissem ir muito longe essa noite, e que eles podiam ser caçados ou pegos quando amanhecesse. Mas ele odiava vê-la cansar-se assim. Não era bom para ela.

De repente, ocorreu a ele o quão pouco ele estava contribuindo nessa viagem. Ele praticamente deixava Kate cuidar de tudo. Ela escolhia a direção e estudava os mapas, ela decidia os meios de transporte, ela comprava o que eles precisavam, ela pensava em todos os detalhes e em como eles podiam resolver potenciais crises. Ela até se preocupava sozinha. Que mais ele havia feito para ajudar, além de seguir as direções dela? Ele estava basicamente rastejando atrás dela, como se ela fosse sua maldita guia de turismo. Isso fez ele se sentir desgostoso consigo mesmo. Era tão simples apenas sentar atrás e deixá-la tomar conta de tudo que ele nunca considerou se _deveria_ mesmo fazer isso,ou se que queria assim. Talvez ela fizesse isso porque pensasse que ele não seria bom nesse tipo de coisa. Mas como ela poderia saber, se ela nunca testemunhou ele fazendo alguma coisa?

Bom, isso ia mudar, começando agora. O Canadá será uma grande chance para virar a página.

Rapidamente, ele pegou o remo e o tirou do alcance dela.

Ela olhou para trás, surpresa. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Hora de um descanso," ele disse.

"Não é, não. Temos que continuar." Ele não respondeu. "Sawyer, me devolve o remo." Ela tentou pegá-lo, mas ele colocou-o fora de seu alcance. A canoa balançou perigosamente, fazendo com que um pouco de água espirrasse dentro dela.

"Eu não acho que você queira fazer isso," ele disse, provocando-a.

Ela olhou-o irritada. "Não preciso de um descanso."

"Sinto discordar de você, querida. Que tal a gente apenas sentar aqui e olhar as estrelas?"

"Está nublado," ela mostrou.

"Bom, _finja_, então." Quando ela ainda não se deu por convencida, ele disse, "Olha, se a gente não conseguir chegar ao ponto que você marcou até clarear, nós podemos ficar entre as árvores e acampar até amanhã à noite. Tem comida suficiente que sobrou da parada no posto para um dia. Eu posso até preparar um pequeno abrigo com a canoa."

Ela o estudou cuidadosamente, parecendo impressionada. Apesar de estar curiosa sobre o que era tudo isso, ela sabia que ele não lhe daria o remo de volta até que tivesse terminado. Desistindo, ela cuidadosamente manobrou-se da frente até o centro da canoa, para que pudesse encostar-se nos joelhos dele.

Olhando para as estrelas completamente invisíveis, ela disse sarcasticamente, "É _lindo_."

"É, não é?" Sawyer perguntou. "Ali está a Ursa Maior," ele disse apontando.

"Errado," ela disse, sorrindo. Pegando o braço dele, ela moveu-o uns poucos centímetros para a esquerda. "_Aqui _que ela deveria estar."

Ele quase deu uma resposta espertinha, mas de repente ficou distraído pelo peso quente do corpo dela encostando-se ao dele. Colocou seus braços em volta dela e refugiou seu rosto debaixo da gola do casaco dela para poder tocar seus lábios no pescoço dela. Ficaram quietos por alguns segundos.

"Eu sei o que você ta pensando e a resposta é não"

"Ah é?" disse presunçoso "E qual seria a pergunta?"

"A pergunta é se seria ou não possível fazer sexo nesta coisa"

Ele balançou a cabeça "Você deve ser médium, Sardenta."

O silencio quando a canoa parou era quase total. Além da fraca brisa e das ondas batendo na areia ali perto, o único som que se ouvia era o da respiração deles. Uma gaivota dava o que parecia ser uma risada sinistra e alta. Kate se arrepiou.

"Quer contar histórias de fantasma?" Sawyer disse brincando.

"Tinha uma história sobre esse lago em um daqueles folhetos que eu tava olhando mais cedo. Não era bem uma história de fantasma, era só triste."

"Vamos ouvir então" disse feliz pelo fato dela querer parar de remar um pouco.

"Não sei se vou conseguir lembrar de todos os detalhes. Mas a parte principal da história era que existia uma índia, uma Chippewa..."

Sawyer a interrompeu "Sempre tem que ter uma índia nessas coisas, não é?"

"Você quer ouvir ou não?"

Ele ficou quieto.

"Enfim, por volta do século 17, a tribo dela saiu numa expedição de caça em um rio que nunca tinham visto antes, porque a comida estava ficando escassa por lá. E enquanto estavam no rio, acabaram encontrando alguns caçadores de pele franceses. É claro que começaram a brigar, porque é assim que os homens são, acabou sobrevivendo apenas um dos caçadores. Eles o levaram como prisioneiro e como você pode imaginar, uma coisa levou a outra e a garota acabou se apaixonando por ele. E ele se apaixonou por ela também. O único problema é que ela estava prometida para se casar com esse "médico" da tribo vizinha. Ela estava pretendida desde que nasceu. Era seu destino."

Sawyer escutava Kate falando, fascinado não pelas palavras que ela dizia, mas pelo som de sua voz. Nessa noite silenciosa e vazia, a voz dela era linda. Ele nunca tinha prestado atenção na cadência dela, mas agora via que era perfeita. Era a voz mais perfeita dentre a de todas as mulheres que ele já havia conhecido. Não era muito alta, muito baixa ou muito suave. Era como música.

Ela continuou. "Então eles inventaram esse plano para fugirem juntos e irem viver na França, onde ninguém iria incomodá-los. Na noite em que eles deveriam fugir, ela o libertou e eles foram para o rochedo alto acima do lago. Acho que devia ser perto daquele acampamento onde estávamos hoje cedo. Mas acontece que alguém devia ter ouvido os planos deles, porque quando chegaram lá, viram tochas vindo de todos as direções e perceberam que tinham sido pegos. Então, sabendo que ele seria morto e que ela seria forçada a casar com alguém que mal conhecida, eles decidiram... Que se dane. E pularam."

Sawyer estava quieto. A canoa subia e descia quase imperceptivelmente com o suave movimento da água. "E é isso?"

"Na verdade não. Os folhetos diziam que quando a tribo desceu até lá na manhã seguinte, não conseguiram encontrar os corpos. Era uma angra bastante rasa, então deveria ser fácil. Mas... nunca os encontraram, então..." elas suspirou "algumas pessoas acham que no fim eles conseguiram escapar e ir para a França, como haviam planejado. Mesmo que seja mais provável que eles tenham se afogado." A gaivota gritou novamente, agora mais longe. Então outra gaivota respondeu, do outro lado da praia.

"O que você acha que aconteceu a eles?". Por alguma razão, ele estava bastante curioso sobre a resposta dela. Parecia que era a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele ouvir. Era ridículo, claro. Mas ele esperou quase que nervosamente enquanto ela pensava.

Finalmente ela respondeu, com um sussurro. "Acho que eles conseguiram."

Ele sentiu uma emoção tão forte que quase o deixou tonto e descansou sua testa no ombro dela. Isso o assustava muito, que ela podia ter esse efeito. Era algum tipo de feitiçaria. Não havia outra explicação. Isso não era natural para ele e o deixava bastante desconfortável.

Para distrair ele mesmo, de repente disse "Shh! Você ta ouvindo isso?"

Ela ficou tensa, escutando "Esse barulho que parece de arranhar? O que é isso?"

Ele estava quieto. O leve arranhar, como ratos em um sótão, aumentava. Parecia vir de debaixo deles.

"Uh-oh. Parece que Romeu e a Pocahontas devem ter se afogado mesmo. Agora eles querem nossa canoa"

"É você que tá fazendo isso, Sawyer?"

Ele levantou as mãos, mostrando-as para Kate. O barulho assombrado continuava.

"Parece que eles não vão aceitar 'não' como resposta. Acha que devemos dar uma carona a eles?"

Kate engoliu ansiosa "Você não está mesmo fazendo isso?"

Sawyer se divertia ao ver que ela realmente parecia um pouco assustada. Ele não esperava. Com um sorriso convencido, ele solucionou a charada, pegando o pedaço de cascalho que ele tinha usado para raspar com o sapato e mostrando a ela.

"Seu filho da mãe", ela disse, socando forte o ombro dele.

"Ei!" ele disse, levantando as mãos para se defender.

"Você nunca pode deixar a gente ter um momento legal?" ela perguntou, tentando não rir.

"Considere como pagamento pelo show do Driveshaft. Eu disse que ia voltar pra você."

Fechando os olhos, ela voltou-se para a frente novamente e voltou para o banco da frente. "Você poderia me devolver o remo agora?" Ela soava dramaticamente cansada.

"Só se você me prometer que não vai me bater com ele"

"Eu prometo" ela estava a beira de perder a paciência.

"Você está cruzando os dedos?"

"Sawyer!"

Ele sorriu e foi entregar o remo de volta para ela, mas então parou. "Olhe para aquilo"

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa de novo"

Ele revirou os olhos "Eu não sou o responsável por esse, doçura." Ele levantou o remo na direção do céu. "Olha para cima". Ela finalmente olhou.

Estava nevando.

Os grandes e rendilhados flocos caíram lentamente e depois mais e mais rápido quando mais deles desciam. O ar ficou mais denso e os flocos faziam um barulho como assobio quando batiam na água e se dissolviam. O silêncio estava agora ainda mais profundo, com o efeito particular da neve silenciando todos os outros sons. Eles sentaram e assistiram.

"Isso é bom" disse Kate "Vai cobrir nossas pegadas lá na floresta."

Sawyer virou-se para assisti-la. Ele pensou em como ela tinha ficado animada com o primeiro nevoeiro na casa no Tennessee e em como ela não tinha conseguido ver. Agora ali estava a neve de verdade e tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era que isso ia ajudá-los a continuar fugindo. Isso o deixou triste.

Cutucando-a suavemente no braço com o remo, ele perguntou "Está pronta?"

Ela pegou o remo "Aham" e dando um sorriso reconhecedor, disse "Obrigada pela pausa."

Ele prometeu para si mesmo que faria ela parar novamente em uma hora mais ou menos. De agora em diante, ele tomaria as rédias mais vezes nessa viagem. O Canadá seria diferente. Nada que tinha acontecido antes contaria. Suas vidas começariam de novo no Canadá. E ele mostraria a ela que ele poderia ser melhor. Se ele pudesse apenas convencê-la de deixar ele fazer isso.

Kate colocou seu remo de volta na água. Ele fez o mesmo, usando toda sua força para que a canoa fosse impulsionada para frente, para que ela não tivesse que fazer tanta força. A canoa deslizou junto à costa enquanto a neve continuava a cair. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

O original seria: _We need to __**portage**__ first." / "I told you to go, back at that gas station." / She looked at him like he was an idiot. "__**Portage**__means to __**hike**__.. with the canoe."_

**Portage** é uma palavra que tem duplo significado. Por isso Sawyer achou que ela estava usando uma gíria pra dizer que queria ir no banheiro. Infelizmente a expressão não tem o mesmo efeito em português, teve que ser adaptado.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Traduzido por Cristianepf, Lady Luxury, Fla07 e Vicky_

Um barulho irritante invadia o sono de Sawyer. Ele colocou o cobertor por cima da cabeça, mas o som não diminuía. "Você ouviu isso?" ele murmurou. Não houve resposta, e ele finalmente abriu os olhos para ver que o lugar ao lado dele estava vazio. Confuso, ele se levantou e olhou em volta do quarto. O fogo havia se tornado em apenas brasas, mas a chama fraca do querosene ainda brilhava. O lugar estava escuro, mesmo que fosse cedo da tarde, graças aos troncos de madeira revestidos de cimento que formavam as paredes e o marrom escuro do chão de pinhos.

O som veio de novo, da janela do fundo. Ele olhou através dela.

Kate estava do lado de fora, batendo no vidro. Quando teve sua atenção, fez um gesto para ele se juntar a ela, e então desapareceu de novo.

Piscando pesadamente para clarear a visão, ele saiu da cama e colocou as calças. Cristo, estava frio ali. Mesmo assim, considerando a alternativa, eles tiveram sorte de estarem dormindo abrigados. Eles não tinham acabado acampando na floresta afinal, para surpresa deles. Ao primeiro sinal de claridade, eles encontraram uma doca e um caminho que levava até um pequeno grupo de pequenas casas no estilo cabana, eles desceram da canoa e se aproximaram com cuidado. A placa indicava que fora da estação os alojamentos estavam livres e abertos para viajantes e canoeiros, mesmo assim doações em dinheiro americano ou canadense eram "bem aceitos," e podiam ser depositados numa caixa convenientemente criada para este propósito. Eles podiam ir para o inferno, Sawyer pensou. Até parecia que ele ia pagar alguma coisa se não tinha ninguém ali para forçá-lo.

Depois de colocar seus sapatos e seu casaco, ele saiu para a ampla varanda de madeira. Kate não estava em nenhum lugar que ele pudesse avistar. O sol estava alto agora, e o brilho contra os 15 centímetros de neve quase o cegavam. Ele piscou e protegeu os olhos com a mão, descendo da varanda. "Kate!" ele gritou, irritado. "Pra onde você foi?"

Ele se afastou um pouco da cabana, olhando em volta. A neve fazia barulho debaixo de seus calçados. No fim do caminho, ele podia ver o lago brilhando dentre os pinhos. A colina atrás da cabana se erguia de maneira impressionante, formando uma sombra à sua frente. Ela não podia ter subido até lá em tão pouco tempo. Mas ele não conseguia vê-la em lugar nenhum deste lado. Então, onde diabos ela estava? Ele sentiu uma breve fisgada de preocupação.

De repente, ele sentiu um vulto vindo do lado da varanda, mas antes que ele pudesse virar totalmente a cabeça para o lado, algo se atirou nele com uma força que o fez tombar. Ele caiu de costas fazendo um leve baque no chão, a neve amortecendo a sua queda.

Abrindo os olhos e olhando para cima, ele viu Kate sobre ele, seu cabelo desalinhado bloqueando a incidência direta dos raios de sol. Seu primeiro instinto foi ficar zangado, mas uma rápida olhada no rosto dela e as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Os olhos dela brilhavam com a brincadeira que ela havia acabado de executar e suas bochechas estavam resplandecentes e rosadas pelo frio. "Bom dia," ela disse, sorrindo para ele.

Com um leve traço de zombaria, ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e deixou cair de volta. "Já passa do _meio dia"_ ele disse à ela. Ele podia sentir a neve se infiltrando em seu cabelo.

Ignorando este comentário, ela disse, "como você pode dormir com tudo isso? Assim que vi o sol brilhando, eu tive que vir aqui pra fora."

Ocorreu à ela agora, com total senso do absurdo disso, que ela o tinha chamado lá pra fora… para brincar. Era a última coisa no mundo que ele esperaria dela, mas obviamente era isso. Ela o encarava com uma excitação quase incontida que ele raramente via nela. Ela também estava vestida de maneira apropriada pra um dia inteiro de diversão na neve, que ele presumiu que havia sido Claire quem devia ter comprado, porque não parecia com nada que Kate tivesse escolhido para só própria antes. Ela saída de um comercial da marca de roupas Old Navy, ele pensou divertido.

"Qual é a graça?" ela perguntou, colocando o próprio cabelo para trás da orelha para não cair no rosto dele.

"É você," ele disse. "Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Sardenta?"

Ela sorriu. "O que idade tem a ver com isso?" Ainda sentada sobre ele, ela olhou em volta. "Olha para esse lugar. Não é lindo?" Com voz melancólica ela acrescentou, "Meio que me lembra de casa."

Confuso, ele olhou para a colina, a floresta e o lago. "Como diabos esse lugar te lembra de Iowa?"

Ela olhou de volta para ele, e agora o vermelho de suas bochechas ficou mais escuro. "Oh, eu quis dizer..." ela fez uma pausa "Eu quis dizer sua casa, na verdade. Não sei por que me referi a ela dessa maneira." Ela parecia encabulada.

Ele não tinha a menor idéia de como responder à isso. Ele estava aterrorizado com a possibilidade dizer algo bobo ou ridículo, e afastou a idéia com horror. Sarcasmo também não ia funcionar. Ao invés de tentar encontrar palavras, ele a agarrou pela gola com as duas mãos e fez ela se aproximar para um beijo. Pelo menos isso parecia natural.

Os lábios dela estavam frios quando a boca dele os cobriu, e ela mantinha os dentes apertados, como se quisesse um beijo inocente. Mas ele não queria. Ele forçou sua língua a passar pela barreira, roçando seu queixo contra o dela. Ela inspirou com força pelo nariz, beijando-o de volta com energia agora, colocando a palma das mãos no chão ao lado da cabeça dele para manter o equilíbrio. Quando ela estava totalmente distraída, ele lançou uma mão cheia de neve na nuca dela. Ela soltou uma lamúria contra a boca dele, se afastando. Ele a segurou, e eles chutaram e brigaram por um momento na neve. Eles rolaram um por cima do outro várias vezes, numa disputa divertida por quem ficava no topo até que finalmente pediram trégua e se deixaram cair, exaustos, um ao lado do outro.

Depois de alguns segundos, Kate virou a cabeça para o lado olhando para Sawyer, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Ainda acha que devemos ficar aqui mais alguns dias?"

"Esse é o plano. Diabo, depois da semana que tivemos, você não acha que merecemos fazer uma pausa em algum lugar?"

"Acho que sim," ela disse suavemente, como se isso não fosse tudo.

Ele virou a cabeça para ela vê-la antes de falar. "Você se sente bem aqui?"

Ela pensou a respeito. "Me sinto bem de verdade. É engraçado… eu sei que não estamos tão mais ao norte do que estávamos ontem, mas tenho a _sensação_ de que estamos. Algo sobre estar em outro país, eu acho. Me faz sentir mais segura." A voz dela era pacífica de uma maneira não usual para ele. Quase fazia ele esquecer que estava congelando ali fora.

"Acho que vou ligar para Meg para descobrir para onde devemos ir. Conhecendo ela, nem vai se lembrar que te falou sobre o lugar."

"Ela vai lembrar." Kate soava positiva. Depois de um minuto, ela olhou para o céu azul e brilhante. "Quer fazer anjos de neve antes de irmos lá pra dentro?"

Ele olhou como se ela fosse louca. _"O quê?"_

"É fácil," ela disse a ele, sorrindo. "É só você abrir e fechar os braços e as pernas algumas vezes."

Sem nem ao menos considerar fazer algo tão absurdo, ele se levantou do chão, olhando para ela com seu sorriso característico. "Você quer abrir as pernas, doçura, talvez devêssemos voltar lá pra dentro."

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. "Algum dia eu vou encontrar um tópico que você não consiga transformar em algo sexual."

"Boa sorte com isso," ele disse, levantando as sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse muita confiança nesse projeto.

Depois que Kate tinha nivelado a neve mexendo braços e pernas, ela se sentou e levantou as mãos para ele. "Ok, agora me ajude a levantar pra não estragar."

Ele segurou os braços dela e a levantou, tirando a neve que ficava nas costas dela e então se sentindo um idiota por fazer isso. Ela não pareceu notar, para alívio dele.

"Viu?" ela disse, se virando e olhando para a marca na neve.

Ele encarou a figura. Parecia um pouco como um anjo, com asas e uma toga, mas ele ainda achava que isso era a coisa mais estúpida que ele já tinha participado. Como as pessoas pensavam em merdas como essas?

Fingindo examinar pensativamente, ele virou a cabeça e murmurou, "Está faltando algo."

Kate olhou de volta para ele. "É mesmo? O quê?"

Ela crusou os braços, assistindo com curiosidade e uma leve suspeita enquanto ele procurava em volta no chão. Quando localizou um graveto, ele fez a volta no anjo. Ele se ajoelhou e com hilária atenção aos detalhes, cuidadosamente desenhou na neve duas guampinhas perfeitas no topo da cabeça do anjo. Kate sacodiu a cabeça lentamente, tentando não rir.

"Ai está," ele disse, olhando para ela com divertida provocação. "Um anjo não serve para nada sem um pouco de maldade nele."

Houve uma rápida aparição de uma sombra no rosto de Kate, mas ela continuou sorrindo para ele. "Você acha?"

"Eu sei," ele disse, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo. "Você quer negar?"

Ele queria ouvir a resposta para essa pergunta boba, por alguma razão, mas ela olhou para baixo em direção ao lado, evitando-a. "Eu tenho uma idéia," finalmente ela disse, ela desenrolou a manta do pescoço, depois andou até ele com ela. "Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde," ela disse, indo para trás dele, que ainda estava ajoelhado na neve, e rapidamente amarrou a manta atrás de sua cabeça, tapando os olhos dele. Ainda estava morno pela pele dela, então ele não se apressou em tirá-la.

"Eu espero que isso seja código para alguma coisa, doçura," ele disse com voz sugestiva e esperançosa, tentando influenciá-la.

Ela sorriu, colocando os braços em torno do pescoço dele por trás. "Significa que eu vou me esconder e você vai tentar me encontrar. Depois disso..." ela disse. "Vamos ver o que acontece."

"E como exatamente eu devo achar alguém se não conheço este lugar?"

"Bem," Kate disse, fingindo estar pensando. "Já que você não é bom rastreador, deixe-me dar uma dica." Se inclinando junto ao ouvido dele, ela sussurrou, com infinito divertimento, "Tente seguir minhas pegadas."

Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco, sorrindo com um traço de sarcasmo. "Sabe, você tem sorte de eu estar deixando você dar uma de espertinha."

"Me dê trinta segundos ao menos," Kate disse, levantando ainda com as mãos nos ombros dele. "E não espie!"

Ele ouviu ela indo para longe, e o barulho dos passos dela na neve, mas com o eco da colina, era difícil dizer para qual direção ela estava indo. Ele esperou um pouco, agradecido por não haver ninguém por perto para vê-lo sentando lá com uma feminina manta azul em volta da cabeça. Quando só dez segundos haviam se passado, ele arrancou aquela coisa ridícula dos olhos e levantou. Olhando em volta ele tentou encontrar as pegadas dela para descobrir em que direção ela tinha ido. Mas as marcas dos pés dela estavam por _todo lugar_. Aparentemente ela já tinha explorado toda a àrea num raio de 1km antes mesmo dele acordar.

"Filha da p…," Ele murmurou, girando em volta. Ele tinha uma estranha urgência de voltar para dentro – voltar para a cama relativamente quente, talvez, ou entrar num banho. Ele se perguntava quanto tempo ela levaria para desistir e voltar, e o quanto puta-da-cara ela estaria. Era um tanto engraçado pensar sobre isso. Mas a velada promessa dela de algum tipo de recompensa por encontrá-la era uma grande motivadora. E além disso, ele não achava que poderia ser estúpido a ponto de deixá-la do lado de fora esperando por ele em algum lugar. Era tão raro dias como esse em que ela queria fazer algo assim, que ela parasse de olhar sobre o ombro tempo suficiente para deixar suas defesas caírem e relaxar. Ele imaginou que devia aproveitar antes que as coisas voltassem a ser estressantes e tensas.

Ele colocou a manta no bolso do casaco, já pensando usá-lo à sua maneira mais tarde. Escolhendo qualquer um dos caminhos feitos pelas pagadas dela que levavam até a floresta, ele começou a andar, seguindo-as.

Havia se passado mais de uma hora desde que ele havia finalmente convencido ela a voltar para dentro. Eles ficaram entre as árvores e na margem do lago a maior parte do tempo e ele estava encantado com a quantidade de coisas que ela podia encontrar para se entreter ali fora.

Sawyer sabia que ela era daquele tipo obsessivo por ar-livre, mas fazia muito tempo desde que estiveram na selva juntos, o fato havia escapado de sua mente. De volta ao Tennessee ele supôs que ela não se sentia segura o bastante para caminhar pelas montanhas. O lugar era muito isolado.

Mandando tudo para o inferno, ela pulou sobre as costas dele na caminhada de retorno da mata para a cabana. Aquilo fez as coisas parecerem mais sossegadas, com o som de apenas um par de pegadas afundando na neve. "Eu acho que alguns pacotes de chocolate quente no escritório esta manhã," ela disse perto do ouvido dele.

"Mmm, chocolate em pó e um pouco de água... Não me faça babar agora, Freckles."

"Bem, é melhor que nada," ela insistiu. Depois de uma pausa ela perguntou. "Sou muito pesada?"

"Não dá pra dizer. Meus braços estão dormentes. Acho que se eu derrubar você saberemos a resposta, não acha?" A verdade era, é claro, que ela pesava o mínimo na verdade, mesmo com todas as roupas de inverno que estava usando. Ela parecia uma mochila um pouco mais pesada que o normal, e ela cabia de uma maneira igualmente confortável sobre ele. Aquilo estaria mudado em pouco tempo, não estaria? Ele espantou o pensamento, rapidamente. Ele tinha decidido usar a tática da negação e parecia estar funcionando bem, até agora ao menos.

Ele sentiu que ela ria um pouco. A respiração dela era quente sobre o lado da cabeça dele, ele podia dizer que ela se preparava para dizer algo.

"Olá pessoal!"

Sawyer congelou suas pegadas e sentiu Kate ficar rígida contra ele. Toda a calma que ela permitiu adentrar seu corpo desde a manhã, desapareceu num instante. Ele relaxou a força nas pernas dela, e ela deslizou lentamente até o chão, mantendo uma mão no braço dele enquanto os dois encaravam o homem à sua frente.

"Normalmente não vejo mais ninguém por aqui, essa época do ano. Fiquei surpreso ao ver a canoa de vocês. Ao menos assumo que é de vocês?"

Sawyer esperou que Kate começasse a inventar uma história mas para sua surpresa ela não disse nada. Ele foi em frente e respondeu, num tom menos que amigável.

"Sim," ele disse. "É nossa."

O homem parou na frente deles, erguendo a mão. "Paul Brennon," ele disse sorrindo. Relutantemente Sawyer apertou a mão dele. Ele esperou um minuto para que Kate os apresentasse, já que esse domínio era dela, mas ela permanecia quieta. Ela parecia casualmente chocada. Ele decidiu ir em frente e fazer por si mesmo.

"Joel Gray," ele disse. "E esta é..."

"Abby," ela finalmente improvisou, apertando a própria mão. "Abby Gray". A voz dela parecia um pouco depressiva, como se viesse de uma grande distância.

"Prazer em conhecê-los." Disse Paul, com excesso de sinceridade. Ele tinha um jeito de homem da floresta, com traços bem formados, uma linha forte de mandíbula e um cabelo amarelado como milho. Parecia ter em torno de trinta anos, alto e musculoso, como um lenhador. Com bochechas vermelhas e um bronzeado de inverno ele parecia o tipo de homem que dorme sobre as estrelas toda noite e faz os próprios móveis. Sawyer já odiava ele.

"Tenho que dizer," Paul continuou. "Com certeza é bom ver as pessoas aproveitando o cenário dessas montanhas. Todo mundo pensa que a única época para as visitas é na primavera, mas eles não sabem o que estão perdendo, certo?"

"É, com certeza é uma pena," Sawyer disse num tom levemente sarcástico.

"Pessoalmente, eu prefiro esta época do ano. Nada como o frio, o ar limpo nos pulmões para colocá-lo em contato com o que realmente importa. Eu tento vir aqui todo inverno e ficar por algumas semanas. Claro que ajuda se eu trouxer meu trabalho comigo. Eu sou um arquiteto, especializado em paisagismo." Ele fez uma pausa, ainda curioso. "Então o que traz vocês dois aqui fora depois de uma nevasca? São desses lados?

Sawyer olhou de relance para Kate, tentando imaginar se ela esperava que ele lidasse com essa. Ele sabia que não podia mas também sabia que deixaria ela nervosa. Ele a viu inspirar profundamente dando um passo para trás com aquilo que havia se tornado o curso em comum das vidas deles.

Para alivio dele, ela explicou usando um tom educado e tímido que ela era uma estudante de direito da Universidade de Oregon especializada em leis de recursos naturais, se preparando para o último exame em breve e que a família de Joel era dona de uma cadeia de postos de gasolina ao redor da Costa Noroeste... e desde que ele estava prestes a se tornar um parceiro integral no negócio e ela estaria advogando num futuro próximo, eles estavam aproveitando uma fuga isolada antes de ficarem muito ocupados para arranjar tempo para isso. Eles tinham um afeto especial por aquela área porque era lá que Abby costumava ir nas férias com a família, na infância. Os pais dela eram professores de inglês, aposentados agora, é claro. Eles originalmente eram de Ontário.

Paul escutou tudo aquilo com uma atenção natural, interrompendo com algumas perguntas nas horas certas. Sawyer ficou em guarda e tenso, além de entediado. O cara obviamente não parecia um perigo. Então porque ela perdia tempo com detalhes?

Quando as apresentações chegaram ao inevitável fim, Paul disse a eles que estava na última cabana da descida, perto da estação, se eles precisassem de algo. Kate agradeceu e Sawyer tentou não parecer muito impaciente.

"Ótimo. Bem, aproveitem a estadia." Paul disse num tom cordial, voltando para a direção de onde veio. "Talvez eu os encontre mais tarde."

"Espero ansiosamente," Sawyer murmurou. Ele esperou que Kate tagarelasse sobre a rudeza dele, mas ela continuava olhando o homem ir embora com uma expressão distante.

Quando estava claro que Paul estava fora de vista, Sawyer disse, "Então, o que achou do nome?"

Por um segundo ela fingiu não ouvir. Quando ela finalmente virou a cabeça, ela fez um esforço para prestar atenção. "O nome?"

"Nosso nome, se você quer especificação. Gray. Achei que combinava." Ele enfatizou a última palavra de um modo significativo, quase arrogante.

Kate sorriu um pouco, um sorriso forçado que não alcançou seus olhos. Ela entendeu a referência, mas ela não estava com humor para pensar no passado. "Funciona pra mim," ela disse.

Sawyer a examinou por alguns segundos curiosamente. Ele podia dizer que ela estava um pouco nervosa por cruzar com um estranho, mas ele não via o porquê, a não ser por destruir a ilusão de que eles estavam solitários ali. Ele tornou a voz mais calma, como se descobrisse algo engraçado. "Eu sei o que está chateando você. Você está enfezada porque não teve a chance de me chamar de Jack novamente, não é?"

Funcionou. Ela deu um sorriso genuíno e divertido, um sorriso que transformou o rosto dela e pareceu distraí-la do que ela estava pensando. Ela agarrou a manga dele. "Vamos," ela disse, se virando para a direção da cabine novamente.

Enquanto eles caminhavam, ele não resistiu a fazer um comentário adicional, "Aquilo não foi exatamente um não, foi?"

Por maior parte da noite até o começo da próxima tarde, eles não saíram da cama. Não se tratava apenas de uma questão de atualizar o sexo perdido (mas esse era um fator também.), mas na cabana de um ambiente só, a cama era o lugar mais quente do lugar. Eles saiam para o essencial: pegar comida na geladeira e das máquinas na estação, além de para tomar banho – mas sempre voltavam bem rápido. Não havia televisão ou rádio no quarto, então eles não tinham outras distrações além de um telefone. Sawyer ligou para a tia e deixou uma série de mensagens irritadas na secretária eletrônica dela, mas ela ainda não havia respondido ou retornado as ligações. Então, enquanto isso eles esperavam nus, confortáveis e preguiçosos numa cama muito pequena que os forçava a ficarem grudados um no outro.

Era quase 1:00. Kate se esticou um pouco e amparou-se num cotovelo. O cabelo dela estava desarrumado, e ela o escovou para fora de seu rosto.

"Está dormindo?"

Sawyer manteve os olhos fechados. "Sim."

Ela sorriu. "Não, você não está."

Ele desistiu do teatro, abrindo os olhos e rolando de lado para encará-la. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, como se fosse refrescante, apenas ter um tempo para olhar sem precisar dizer nada.

"Qual o problema?" Ele finalmente perguntou, como se tivesse medo da resposta.

"O que você quer dizer? Tudo está bem."

Ele não respondeu, mas continuava a assisti-la. Ela suspirou sabendo que não havia porque mentir. Era como se ele soubesse antes dela mesma, que ela não estava dizendo a verdade. Ela se virou sobre as costas, olhando o teto. "Aquele cara ontem... Ele pareceu esquisito pra você de alguma maneira?"

"Qualquer um que venha para esse tipo de clima apenas para desfrutar deve ter um parafuso a menos. O cara provavelmente come folhas no café da manhã."

"Eu não quis dizer isso," Ela disse calmamente. "Havia algo estranho nele. Não sei exatamente o que." Ela fez uma pausa por um segundo então se virou para ele novamente. "Ele disse que seu sobrenome era Brennon."

"E daí?"

Ela levou um segundo para responder. E quando ela disse foi num suspiro. "Era o sobrenome do Tom."

Sawyer virou o rosto, não sabendo o que responder sobre isso. "Tenho certeza que é um nome bem comum. Não é como se os dois se chamassem Finkelstein. Nesse caso eu acharia suspeito."

"Acho que sim," ela disse soando hesitante. "Apenas me pegou de surpresa." Ela disse tentando fazer sua voz soar casual, para ele não notar o quanto ela continuava preocupada. Ele estava certo é claro, ela sabia que estava exagerando. "Eu fico pensando, onde ele estava noite passada? A cabana dele parecia vazia quando sai para pegar comida"

"Talvez ele saiu para alimentar os bois," Sawyer disse. "Ou cavar uns buracos com o machado enorme."

Kate riu um pouco. "Talvez." Ela sentou, apertando o cobertor contra o peito, olhando para a lareira, desejando que não tivesse dito nada. Falar sobre assunto tornava o medo mais real ao invés de acalmá-la. Ela sentiu a mão de Sawyer em suas costas, as pontas dos dedos aos poucos revelando a pele carinhosamente.

"Nem todos no mundo querem capturar você, Kate."

O som do nome dela, tão raramente usado por ele ao menos que estivesse gritando alarmou-a. E também por incontáveis razões fez a garganta dela fechar de emoção. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, engolindo com dificuldade e se recusando a derramar lágrimas. "Eu sei disso," ela disse num tom forçado, dando a ele um olhar que misturava confusão, mágoa e gratidão.

Os olhos dele pareciam criar buracos dentro dela. "Você sabe?"

Ela não podia agüentar a força daquele olhar. Puxando-se até o canto da cama, ela vestiu as roupas de ontem e começou a procurar a bolsa por mais. "Tem uma lavanderia perto das máquinas de venda. Poderíamos usá-la uma ou duas vezes enquanto estamos aqui."

Ele não respondeu. Depois, ela juntou dois travesseiros brancos e um dos escuros, pegou o casaco atrás da cadeira e puxou a pistola do bolso interno. Ela prendeu a pistola na cintura do jeans, sob a blusa.

Sawyer assistiu o processo com pouco interesse, ainda deitado na cama. "O que você vai fazer, ameaçar a máquina de vender?" Ele cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, com um sorriso malicioso. "Porque ouvi dizer que elas não funcionam sob pressão."

Ela revirou os olhos um pouco, grata por ele nunca ficar sério muito tempo. "Apenas achei mais seguro tê-la comigo."

"Então devo supor que você planeja me deixar aqui sozinho defendendo o forte sem nem mesmo um machadinho pra me defender," ele arrastou a fala num ato de autopiedade. "Claro, espero que eu não seja esfaqueado até você voltar."

Kate ajuntou as calças dele do chão e jogou-as para ele. "Então se vista e venha comigo."

Isso era o mais perto que ela podia chegar a admitir que queria a companhia dele, mas ele não precisava de tanta formalidade. Tirando as pernas da cama, ele vestiu as calças.

Ameaçar a máquina de lavar não era uma má idéia, afinal. Em toda sua vida, Kate não conseguiria entender como colocar aquilo para funcionar. "Essas instruções estão em... japonês?" ela pensou em voz alta, olhando para os botões em confusão.

Sawyer não ofereceu nenhuma ajuda. Ele estava tendo seus próprios problemas com a máquina de comida. "Máquina de merda inútil," ele murmurou em voz baixa, pegando algo que saiu dela. "Snickers," ele disse em desdém. Levantando-se, ele mostrou à Kate. "Essa coisa me deu um maldito S_nickers_."

"E?" ela perguntou.

"_E_..." ele disse, como se fosse óbvio e como e ela tivesse ofendendo-o. "Se eu quisesse um Snickers, eu apertaria o botão dele!" Ele se virou para a máquina e começou a sacudi-la, levantando-a do chão e mexendo-a de um lado para o outro, tentando fazer alguma coisa sair de lá de dentro.

Kate observou-o, entretida, mas preocupada. "Sawyer, pára! Você vai quebrar isso."

"Bom," ele disse, como se ela tivesse razão. "Se eu quebrar e ela abrir, talvez eu consiga o que eu realmente quero."

"Está tudo bem aqui?"

Ambos se viraram, Sawyer com violência, Kate com cara de culpa. Paul estava parado na porta, piscando pela luz fraca do ambiente em contraste com a claridade do lado de fora. "Acho que ouvi algum tumulto no meu caminho de volta."

"Estamos bem," Kate disse, querendo que ele fosse embora. "Alguma coisa emperrou na máquina de comida. Só isso."

"Ah," Paul disse, dando um passo à frente e deixando a porta de vidro fechar-se atrás dele. "Tem um macete. O que você tem que fazer é, ao invés de apertar o botão do que você quer... aperte o próximo botão." Ele parou em frente à máquina, procurou algumas moedas em seu bolso e colocou-as na máquina. "Tenta agora."

Sawyer olhou pra ele com suspeita por um tempo, mas levou seu dedo ao botão ao lado do que ele tinha apertado antes. Os salgadinhos que ele queria apareceram. Abaixando-se para pega-los, ele murmurou com má vontade, "_Obrigado_."

"O prazer foi meu," disse Paul, como se ele não tivesse identificado o sarcasmo. Ou ele apenas se recusou a percebê-lo.

"Ei, _Abby_," Sawyer disse, olhando para Kate. "Por que você não pergunta ao Davy Crockett aqui como usar a máquina de lavar?"

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar. Tudo que ela queria é o cara fosse para o inferno e deixasse os dois. "Tenho certeza que vou conseguir sozinha," ela disse.

"Sinto que seria de pouca ajuda, de qualquer maneira," Paul disse, abaixando para amarrar seu sapato. "Não sou muito de tecnologia moderna. Me dê um balde d'água e um pedaço de sabão, e é tudo que eu preciso."

"Você lava suas roupas num balde?" Sawyer perguntou, olhando para ele como se ele fosse de outro planeta. "Você é o que, Amish?"

"Não," Paul disse, rindo. "Nem um pouco. Só gosto de deixar as coisas o mais simples possíveis. No momento, minha fantasia é ficar preso em alguma ilha deserta, só com o básico para sobreviver. Sempre foi meu sonho."

Kate e Sawyer trocaram olhares rápidos. Sawyer zombou com ironia. "Eu não desejaria muito isso se fosse você, amigo. A realidade nem sempre á tão boa quanto o sonho."

Paul levantou-se. "Talvez você esteja certo," ele disse, ainda amigável. Ele apertando os olhos ele estudou Sawyer por um segundo. "Sabe, Joel, tenho que dizer, já estive em Oregon algumas vezes, e seu sotaque não se parece com o de ninguém que tenha ouvido por lá. Não sou especialista... é apenas um hobby meu... mas se tivesse que adivinhar, diria que sinto um traço de Appalachia no seu sotaque."

"Ele é da Georgia, na verdade," Kate completou rapidamente, antes que Sawyer pudesse dizer alguma coisa. "A família dele foi para Oregon quando ele era adolescente. Foi onde nos conhecemos... na escola."

"Isso explica, então," Paul disse. "Agora, _você_, por outro lado," ele continuou, olhando para Kate. "Seu sotaque se parece com o das garotas da minha terra."

"De Michigan?" ela perguntou.

"Oh, não.. Michigan é onde eu vivo agora, mas não onde eu nasci. Não, eu nasci em Iowa."

O corpo inteiro de Kate reagiu à palavra, sentindo-se um pouco enjoada, mas ela permaneceu segura por fora. Ela sentiu o sangue de seu rosto esvair-se, e esperou que ninguém notasse. Virando-se para a máquina de lavar, distraidamente mexendo nos botões. "Oh?" ela disse, esforçando-se para manter o tom calmo. "Que estranho. Vivi em Oregon toda a minha vida."

O silêncio que a seguiu durou cerca de um segundo, mas foi tempo suficiente para ela sentir-se desconfortável.

"Bom, os sotaques americanos são engraçados, não? Paul sorriu, encolhendo os ombros casualmente. "Ninguém nunca disse que era uma ciência exata." Ele se voltou para a porta. "Vejo vocês por aí. Tenham um bom dia."

Kate olhou para a porta, ainda preocupada.

"O cara é um pirado," Sawyer disse com desdém. "Quem, em sã consciência, estuda sotaques como um hobby?"

Ela não disse nada. Sua boca estava um pouco seca.

"Venha cá, Freckles," Sawyer disse.

Ela se virou para perto dele assim que ele jogou o Snickers em sua direção. Ela pegou. Esforçando-se para espantar essa nuvem de preocupação que se instalou sobre sua cabeça, ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada."

Kate tentou agir normalmente pelo resto da tarde, mas ela sabia que Sawyer percebia que algo estava incomodando-a. Ela tinha a sensação familiar de coceira nos pés, de querer arrumar as coisas e ir embora. Ela reprimiu esse impulso, porém, porque ela sabia que isso ia chateá-lo. Eles concordaram em ficar aqui por mais 2 dias, até o meio da semana. Assim, as estradas estariam com menos viajantes quando eles finalmente voltassem à civilização. Se ela sugerisse que eles mudassem os planos agora, especialmente a essa hora do dia, quando já estava começando a escurecer, pareceria precipitado e inesperado.

Em um gesto que ela pensou ser surpreendentemente gentil vindo dele, ele tentou distraí-la jogando Scrabble, que ele achou embaixo da cama. Não era claro se o jogo pertencia à cabana, ou se alguém o tinha esquecido. Ela achou um pouco engraçado como eles não conseguiam se livrar de jogos de tabuleiros. O jogo estava velho e mofado, e algumas letras estavam faltando. Eles tentaram jogar assim mesmo, mas logo perceberam que nenhum dos dois era bom em Scrabble. Aparentemente, eles não sabiam muitas palavras. E Kate tinha certeza que Sawyer estava inventando algumas. Ela deixou ele continuar com isso, pois estava sendo convincente. Ela não estava com humor para reclamar.

Quando Sawyer ganhou a partida, ela esticou as pernas e levantou-se. "Vou pegar uma dessas comidas congeladas. O que você vai querer?"

"Pega o que você quiser," ele disse, inclinado-se para o chão. "Elas têm gosto de cartolina mesmo."

Ela colocou o casaco e saiu para a varanda, parando para olhara para o lago. O sol se pôs há mais ou menos uma hora, e o céu ainda estava com uma coloração azul clara, apesar das árvores já parecerem estar negras. A canoa deles estava parada gentilmente sobre as ondas.

"Bonito anoitecer, não?"

Ela se virou, com a mão em seu coração, a voz parecia vir detrás dela.

Paul estava sentado na varanda com um rifle, limpado-o. Uma perna estava apoiada na grade, enquanto ele estava encostado na cadeira de madeira.

Em choque, ela olhou para ele, tentando recuperar a respiração. "Você me assustou."

"Desculpa por isso."

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Kate peguntou, em um tom nada amigável.

"Eu não queria perturbar vocês dois, mas eu pensei que seria melhor avisá-los que eu estou acordado também, para vocês não se assustarem com o barulho." Ele terminou de esfregar o rifle com um pano e pegou um cartucho de munição em uma bolsa. Cuidadosamente, ele começou a colocar as balas na arma. "Tem um campo de tiro ali depois da última cabana. Eu pensei em praticar um pouco de tiro ao alvo, pra ter certeza que minha visão noturna continua a mesma."

Ela olhou para ele, mordendo o lábio, pensando se deveria falar alguma coisa. O senso dela de fazer a coisa certa a forçou a falar. "Você tá, hum... Você tá colocando isso do jeito errado," ela disse, hesitante.

Ele olhou para ela penetrantemente. "Como?"

"As balas," ela disse. "Você tá colocando ao contrário. Isso pode emperrar a arma... É perigoso."

Ele baixou o olhar até o cartucho em suas mãos e aparentou surpresa. "Maldição, veja só. Estou mesmo. Obrigado pela dica." Ele olhou novamente para ela e começou a tirar as balas do tambor. "Então, como uma estudante de Direito sabe tanto sobre armas?"

Ela se sentiu numa armadilha por um segundo. Engolindo em seco quase imperceptivelmente, ela disse, "Meu pai costumava me levar pra caçar, quando eu era criança."

"O professor de inglês?" Tinha um quê de brincadeira em seu olhar. Mas não era de um tipo agradável.

Kate olhou para ele duramente. "É."

Paul não respondeu logo. Ele colocou as balas de volta na arma da maneira correta e fechou o tambor. Colocando o rifle no nível de seus olhos, ele mirou para a lagoa coberta de neve, depois, vagarosamente, mirou em Kate. Com um sorriso, ele abaixou a arma de novo. Levantando, ele foi para perto dela, parando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Ela continuo observando-o, sem se mexer, ser dar um passo para trás.

"Obrigado, Abby," ele disse, piscando para ela. "Que bom que alguém estava prestando atenção. Senão," ele disse, e pausou, abaixando sua voz e enfatizando suas últimas palavras de um modo sinistro. "Eu poderia ter me explodido. Nós não queremos isso agora, não é?"

Ela não olhou direto em seus olhos, e seu rosto estava como uma pedra. Ele ainda olhou para ela alguns segundos, e depois seu sorriso reapareceu, como uma mágica, como se alguém não tivesse olhado por um minuto, o sorriso nunca tivesse ido embora.

"Vocês dois passem bem!" Paul disse, saindo da varanda. "Eu vou ficar atirando por uma ou duas horas, não vou manter vocês acordados, não se preocupe!"

Kate ficou na varanda um pouco mais, apertando seus braços contra o corpo. Ela esperou até as pegadas de Paul desaparecerem a distância.

Finalmente, ela abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a e ficou parada, como se não soubesse onde estava.

Sawyer atirou o telefone no chão de novo, parecendo frustrado. "Qual a vantagem de ter um celular se ela nunca atende?" Ele notou as mãos vazias de Kate. "Cadê a comida?"

"Eu quero ir embora. Agora," ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela, como se ela estivesse louca. "O quê?"

"Eu não quero passar a noite aqui. É aquele cara..."

Nesse momento, Sawyer virou os olhos e de uma maneira que dizia, _De novo não_.

"Sawyer, você quer me ouvir? Ele estava lá fora na varanda agora mesmo, limpando um rifle!"

"Talvez ele goste de caçar."

"Mão foi só isso. O jeito que olha pra mim... E as coisas que ele diz... É como," ela parou. "É como se ele soubesse quem eu sou."

"Você deve tá ficando louca, não é, querida? Eu posso entender a parte de sermos cuidadosos, mas eu acho que você já passou pra parte da paranóia agora."

"Eu não tô imaginando coisas, Sawyer!" Ela foi para perto dele, tentando forçá-lo a entender. "Você não acha que foi estranho o jeito que ele mencionou as coisas hoje... Uma ilha deserta e Iowa? Isso não parece nem um pouco suspeito pra você? Eu não tenho sotaque de Iowa! Eu nem sei se existe um sotaque de Iowa! Ele não falou isso porque estava prestando atenção no jeito que eu falo. Você não entende?" Ela parou, parecendo amedrontada. "Ele disse isso porque ele já sabia de onde eu era. Ele só estava jogando com a gente."

Ela podia ver nos olhos de Sawyer que ele se recusava a ouvi-la ou a acreditar no que ela dizia. Isso fez ela querer bater nele. "Esse é o jeito que as coisas serão daqui pra frente? Alguém menciona ao acaso alguma coisa relacionada ao seu passado e você começa a checar se ele tem algemas pra te prender?"

O jeito dele falar magoou-a, mais do que ela queria que ele percebesse. "Você tá me chamando de louca?" ela perguntou, lutando contra as lágrimas. "Você não acha que talvez... eu tenha o direito de acreditar nos meus instintos?"

Ele olhou para o fogo, sem encontrar os olhos dela. "Isso serve pra nós dois, docinho. Eu já tive minha cota de problemas, se você não se lembra. Eu sei que meus instintos são tão bons quanto os seus." Ele olhou para ela. "E nós não vamos embora essa noite. Então, esquece isso."

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "E o que dá a você o direito de tomar essa decisão?"

"Talvez o fato de eu estar cansado de ouvir você dando ordens toda hora"

Kate riu, mas seu riso era amargo. "É sobre isso que estamos discutindo? Uma merda de machismo? Então, você espera que eu acredite que você quer arriscar tudo só pra provar seu ponto?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acredito."

"Acredita no que você quiser," ele disse. "Mas vamos ficar aqui até quinta, como combinamos. Foi o que eu disse pra Meg, e ela ainda não ligou de volta."

"Podemos nos comunicar com ela no próximo lugar que a gente parar! Temos muito tempo pra isso." Ela tentou soar racional, ainda desesperada para convencê-lo.

Ele a ignorou.

"Sawyer," ela disse, quase suplicante. "Eu não me sinto segura aqui."

Ela viu um leve preocupação na expressão dele, mas ele reprimiu-a. "É isso? Ou você está ficando um pouquinho louca... Talvez ansiosa para a próxima corrida com adrenalina? Achei que você fosse agüentar mais de dois dias, mas não posso dizer que estou surpreso."

"Isso não é justo," ela disse, ficando furiosa. "Você sabe o quanto eu odeio viver assim! Eu fiquei na sua casa quase dois meses! E nós não saímos de lá porque eu quis... nós saímos porque não tínhamos outra escolha! Ou você não se lembra dessa parte?"

"Eu lembro," ele disse sarcasticamente. "Mas às vezes eu penso, Freckles. Se aqueles filhos da mãe não tivessem aparecido naquela hora, exatamente quanto tempo mais aquilo ia durar?" Seus olhos com um vislumbre de malícia que fez ela sentir-se mal. Às vezes, ela realmente o odiava.

"Você tá falando sério?" ela perguntou, quase num sussurro.

"Pode ser que você nem queira um lugar pra ficar. E se você só pensa que quer?" Era difícil dizer se a raiva nos olhos dele era direcionada a ela ou a ele mesmo. Ele parecia ter tanto disso guardado que nem ele mesmo podia dizer o que a causava.

Kate estava quieta, sentindo como se ele tivesse batido nela. "Isso não é verdade."

"Acho que vamos descobrir em breve," ele disse. Então, ele continuou, quase como se, agora que ele começou, ele estivesse testando-a para ver até onde ele poderia ir. Seu discurso era lento e deliberado, para causar o máximo efeito. "Olha, eu tenho essa teoria... que talvez você não tenha começado a fugir porque você explodiu sua casa. Talvez você tenha explodido a casa... pra, então, começar a fugir."

Ela não quis responder a essas palavras. Apesar de saber que nada disso tinha a ver com o porquê dele estar com raiva dela, isso não importava. Ela não sabia se ele já dito alguma coisa que a magoasse tanto, tanto pelo absurdo do que ele estava dizendo e pelo terrível traço de verdade disso tudo.

Ele olhava para longe dos olhos dela agora, e ela pôde ver arrependimento em suas feições. Ele tinha ido longe demais e ele sabia disso. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. O único barulho vinha das chamas do fogo.

Procurando evitar o perigoso caminho que a conversa tinha tomado, Kate trouxe o assunto de volta a sua origem, quando finalmente falou: "Eu não quero ficar aqui essa noite," ela repetiu.

Sawyer parecia que entendia, e ela pensou que ele fosse ceder. "O dinheiro tá no casaco," ele disse a ela, pegando o casaco e jogando-o para ela. "Metade dele é seu. Você conseguiu."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas agora, de raiva e frustração. Apesar de seu desapontamento, ela podia ver o medo que ele tentava esconder com indiferença, enquanto ele esperava para ver se ela ia embora. Ela jogou o casaco de volta para ele, violentamente. "Vai pro inferno," ela disse com a voz rasgada. Ele escondeu seu alívio com uma expressão presunçosa, como se ele tivesse ganho a batalha.

Eles não disseram mais nada. Kate desistiu de tentar convencê-lo a ir embora. Não havia nenhuma chance de sucesso agora.

Sawyer deitou na cama, longe dela e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, como se ele tivesse planos de dormir, apesar de ser umas 6:00. Kate sentou na cadeira perto da pequena janela da frente. Nenhum dos dois tinha apetite agora.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Sawyer realmente dormiu, e então parou de fingir. Kate continuou onde estava, apenas levantando para apagar as luzes. O quarto estava frio, mas ele ainda vestia seu casaco de mais cedo. Ela ficou acordada na cadeira por horas, olhando para a montanha de neve e para as árvores que margeavam o lago. A lua estava cheia e tudo era perfeitamente visível. Ela procurou algum sinal de movimento.

Quando ela viu Sawyer lá fora, andando na neve, ela ficou surpresa. Ela olhou para trás até a cama, tudo tinha sumido. Ela estava olhando para a água, enquanto as ondas quebravam próximas a ela, escuras e tumultuosas. Ela olhou, confusa, e se encontrou lá fora, na praia. O céu estava escuro e nublado. O chão sob seus pés estava coberto de neve e o ar estava úmido e denso, como era na ilha. Era difícil de respirar. A sua direita, grandes pedras negras formavam um tipo de barreira por toda a costa, até onde ela podia enxergar.

Sawyer era só uma mancha no horizonte. Ela começou a se mover na direção dele, mas a neve estava densa e era difícil andar sobre ela. Parecia areia movediça. "Sawyer!" ela chamou. Ele não parecia escutá-la. Ela parou, ouvindo. O som de um bebê chorando na direção oposta fez ela se virar e olhar para trás. Mas ela não conseguia ver nada. Ela virou novamente para Sawyer, ignorando o barulho. O choro desfaleceu.

"Sawyer!" ela gritou de novo. Ele parecia ouvir dessa vez e se virou. Mas antes que ele começasse a se mover na direção dela, um tiro ecoou, tão forte que fez ela se ajoelhar de medo. Quando ela levantou, Sawyer estava no chão.

Ela correu em direção a ele, se esforçando através da neve que ia até seu tornozelo.Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se jogou no chão perto dele em horror. A neve ao redor dele estava manchada de sangue, como uma obra de arte. Ela não podia nem dizer onde de onde ele vinha. A blusa dele estava ensopada de sangue. Quando ela tocou nele, ele já estava frio e sem vida. Ela sentiu sua cabeça balançar, desesperadamente. "Não," ela disse, sua voz rouca. "Não... não não não não. Sawyer!" ela gritou, agarrando-o e sacudindo seus ombros. Ele estava pesado. "Por favor... por favor..." Ela pegou na mão dele, uma mão que era quente e viva, uma mão que a tocava e venerava cada parte de seu corpo, mas nunca mais iria tocá-la. Estava morta.

Alguém estava parado perto dela. Ela olhou para cima, com tristeza. Era Paul. Ele balançava o rifle sobre o ombro.

"Você tinha razão sobre a arma, Kate," ele disse. "Funciona muito melhor desse jeito."

Ele se sentiu atordoada e se apoiou em Sawyer, balançando a cabeça em seu peito. A respiração dele tinha morrido. Ele nunca mais voltaria para ela. Ela esperou pelo tiro, rezando para isso.

Quando ele veio, ela deu um pulo. A dor que ela sentiu era em seu pescoço, e ela achou que era onde ele havia acertado. Mas era uma dor entorpecente e não uma ferida como um tiro. Ela levantou sua cabeça, piscando na escuridão. Sentiu uma pressão no peito e lágrimas em sua bochechas. Ela se viu olhando pela janela para a montanha coberta de neve ao luar, e a princípio, ela não se lembrava onde estava. A única coisa que ela sentia era o enorme senso de perda, uma perda que ela não conseguia agüentar.

Ela ouviu um barulho atrás dela. Desorientada, ela levantou, levando uma mão até o pescoço e a outra até a cadeira para não cair. Sawyer estava na cama, apertando as mãos como se estivesse aflito.

Com joelhos tremendo, ela chegou até o lado dele. Ela pôs suas mãos no peito dele, sentindo quão quente ele estava, sentindo como subia e descia com a respiração dele. O alívio que fluiu através dela foi uma das emoções mais intensas que ela já tinha experimentado. Tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Ela sabia disso agora, racionalmente. Mas isso não evitou que esse momento parecesse uma segunda chance. Uma segunda chance que ela provavelmente não merecia.

De repente, a cabeça de Sawyer deu um solavanco, e ele agarrou os pulsos dela enquanto seus olhos abriam. Ele respirava com dificuldade. Eles se encararam, seus rostos só levemente visíveis no quarto escuro. Sawyer olhou para a janela, torturado, e então de volta para Kate, levantando suas mãos para os lados do rosto dela como que para focalizá-lo. Ele olhou para ela como se ele tivesse esperado nunca mais vê-la. Eles permaneceram congelados assim por um momento.

"Vamos embora" ele sussurrou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, chorosa, pegando uma das mãos dele e apertando forte enquanto se levantava.

Eles empacotaram tudo em menos de dois minutos, sem ligar nenhuma luz. O relógio de Sawyer dizia que eram 2:00 da manhã. Ele fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás deles e eles foram em direção à doca. Quando eles a alcançaram, ambos ficaram parados e escutaram por um segundo, mas não havia nada além de silêncio. Kate largou a maior mala de equipamentos na frente da canoa, mas Sawyer a levantou de novo. Ele se ajoelhou e procurou na frente da mochila de Kate. Ela estava confusa, mas não disse nada. Ele tirou a faca de bolso e abriu a lâmina. Enquanto ela assistia em choque, ele se inclinou sobre a borda da doca, e com um rápido movimento, fez um grande buraco no fundo da canoa. Ela imediatamente começou a se encher de água.

"Sawyer!" ela disse. " Que diabos você está fazendo?" A voz dela soava histérica.

Ele se levantou e andou até a margem, pegando uma pedra do tamanho de uma bola de praia. Voltando com ela, ele a soltou no meio da canoa. O peso fez com que o interior enchesse ainda mais rápido. Ia direto para o fundo numa questão de minutos. Kate observou isso, horrorizada.

Sawyer olhou para ela como se estivesse vagamente surpreso com sua confusão. "Como você acha que alguém esperaria que nós saíssemos daqui?"

De repente ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, e o sentido que o plano dele fez foi como uma revelação. Ela olhou para ele com um tipo de assombro que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

Ele levantou a mala de equipamentos e pegou o cotovelo de Kate, " Você consegue subir aquela montanha lá atrás?"

"Sim," ela disse. Ela já tinha decidido que era pra lá que eles tinham que ir.

Eles ficaram em suas trilhas anteriores o máximo possível, e então circularam em volta da cabana, perto do prédio. Na parte de trás, eles observaram a colina escarpada. Não era fácil, especialmente com neve no chão, mas eles se agarraram a pequenas árvores para se apoiar. Sawyer fez Kate escalar na sua frente, para que ele pudesse aparar a queda dela se ele precisasse. Com braços cansados e tremendo, eles chegaram ao topo em cerca de dez minutos.

Níveis de floresta se erguiam atrás deles. Kate tentou calcular a posição deles e em que direção deviam seguir. " Eu acho que nós devíamos tentar ficar à oeste," ela disse, ainda recuperando o fôlego. " É provavelmente o caminho mais fácil para achar uma estrada, e se..."

"Shh!" Sawyer a interrompeu, colocando sua mão no braço dela. Ela olhou para onde ele estava olhando. De lá, eles tinham uma vista clara de todo o acampamento, com todas as suas seis cabanas e o lago dispostos como um diagrama embaixo deles. Paul estava seguindo o caminho para a cabana deles, com o rifle na mão. Eles dois congelaram, esperando tão parados quanto podiam, observando ele.

Ele bateu na porta com a parte de trás da arma. "Joel! Abby? Detesto incomodar vocês a essa hora, mas eu preciso de uma ajudinha com uma coisa, se vocês não se importam!" Ele esperou e tentou de novo " Vamos, anda...Podiam pelo menos ser amigáveis! Eu ajudei _vocês _lembram?" Kate trincou os dentes quando o viu espiando pela janela da frente. Parecendo um pouco alarmado, ele empurrou a porta destrancada e entrou. Segundos depois ele voltou pra fora, olhando em volta em desespero. Ele correu para a doca, notando que a canoa tinha sumido. Seus olhos escanearam o lago vazio, e mesmo dessa altura, eles podiam ouvir seu ultraje, "Merda!" Ele correu de volta para a sua própria cabana e arrastou um barco de onde estava escondido atrás do prédio. Era pequeno, mas tinha um motor. Ele rapidamente deslizou para baixo e empurrou o barco na água, subindo nele. Depois de alguns frenéticos puxões na corrente, o motor voltou à vida, e ele virou o barco no lago, desaparecendo depois de uma curva.

Sawyer e Kate gradualmente deixaram sair a tensão contida de sua respiração.

" Isso foi uma boa idéia," Kate disse suavemente." Afundar a canoa."

"Quem diabos é ele?" Sawyer disse, sua voz baixa com raiva. "FBI?"

Kate balançou a cabeça. Um sorriso pequeno e amargo apareceu em seus lábios. "Não. Ele é a competição deles." Ela olhou para Sawyer que ainda parecia confuso. "Ele é um caçador de recompensas," ela disse. "Eu não acredito que eu não pensei nisso antes. Ele está nessa pelo dinheiro. Só Deus sabe como ele nos encontrou aqui."

" Então porque ele simplesmente não fez o que tinha que fazer na floresta ontem, quando ele teve a chance? Porque esperar tanto tempo?"

Kate não respondeu por um segundo. Sua expressão estava distante e triste. "Você já viu um gato brincar com um rato antes de matá-lo?"

Ele olhou para ela, sentindo-se enojado.

"É parte do jogo," ela sussurrou, olhando para o lago.

Eles se sentaram lá perto um do outro na neve por mais alguns minutos. Então eles se levantaram e começaram a andar.

Estava só começando a clarear quando eles finalmente emergiram perto de uma

estrada de mão dupla. Exaustos, eles andaram ao longo dela, esperando chegar a algum lugar com comida. Eles ficaram perto da linha das árvores, prontos para desaparecer na floresta de novo se necessário. Depois de cerca de uma hora, eles pararam hesitantes numa ponte que atravessava por sobre um braço serpenteante do lago. Eles mediram a distância e pesaram suas opções. Sem uma canoa, não haveria outro jeito de atravessar, e eles tinham chegado muito longe para voltar na direção oposta.

"Eu acho que nós devíamos fazê-lo agora, enquanto é cedo," Kate disse." Nós só vimos um ou dois carros até agora."

Sawyer suspirou, sem entusiasmo, e eles cautelosamente subiram no calçamento e começaram a atravessar. Eles andaram rápido, mas ainda levaria alguns minutos para chegar ao outro lado.

Quando eles tinham percorrido cerca de três quartos do caminho sobre a ponte, eles ouviram o som de um veículo se aproximando por trás deles. "Merda," Kate resmungou, abaixando a cabeça. Sawyer se moveu para o outro lado dela, a escondendo tão bem quanto ele podia. Um grande trailer de luxo desacelerou e passou por eles. Quando chegou ao final da ponte, desacelerou ainda mais, andou de ré, e parou atravessado na estrada, bloqueando as duas vias completamente.

Kate olhou pra cima em pânico. A mão de Sawyer alcançou a arma. " Volte," ela disse a ele, já se virando para correr. Ele ficou a lado dela, e eles começaram a voltar para o outro lado da ponte.

Uma voz ressoou atrás deles. " Bom, eu não posso dizer que estava esperando uma festa de boas vindas, mas a arma é um pouco demais, até pra vocês dois, não é?"

Kate desacelerou e então parou, confusa. Ela olhou para Sawyer. Eles se viraram ao mesmo tempo.

Tia Meg saiu do trailer e andou em direção a eles. "Vocês perderam aquele maldito cão de novo?" ela falou alto.

Lentamente, em choque, eles esperaram que ela chegasse a eles. " O cão está morto," Sawyer disse com irritação, se adaptando mais rápido que Kate.

Meg torceu o nariz, antipática. "Imaginei."

"Como diabos você nos encontrou?" Ele perguntou, não entendendo como ela podia simplesmente aparecer ali, na frente deles.

"Você me deu seu número, idiota. Tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi rastrear a localização. Você já esteve nessa coisa chamada _Internet_?" ela perguntou. " É a coisa mais louca que eu já vi na minha vida. Qualquer lugar onde você possa rastrear um número e ver pornografia ao mesmo tempo está ótimo pra mim."

Kate olhou pra baixo para o chão, segurando a risada que estava próxima às lágrimas em seu imenso alívio.

"O que _é_ essa coisa?" Sawyer perguntou, gesticulando em direção ao trailer.

"Essa _coisa_ é a minha nova casa... Comprei ontem. Você está olhando para uma mulher aposentada, James. Finalmente ganhei bem no cassino... E você disse que era perda de tempo," Ela acrescentou, com desprezo. " Esses Cherokees podem se danar se eles acham que vão ver um centavo desse dinheiro de volta. Eu não sou um desses cabeças-ocas que ganham uma fortuna e voltam direto e gastam tudo em Black Jack. Eu nunca mais vou por o pé naquela _espelunca_ de novo."

Meg respirou fundo depois desse discurso e finalmente voltou sua atenção para Kate. " Oi, menina. Está ficando longe de encrenca?"

Kate sorriu. "Tentando."

"Não muito, eu aposto," Meg disse, sorrindo de volta. Então o sorriso desbotou conforme ela olhava Kate mais de perto. Ela deu um passo atrás e depois um passo à frente de novo, se movendo um pouco em torno dela. Ela levantou as mãos e beliscou as bochechas de Kate, com um ar suspeito. " Desabotoe seu casaco," ela mandou.

"O quê?" Kate perguntou, surpresa.

Meg o desabotoou ela mesma. Levantando o suéter de Kate no meio da estrada, ela se abaixou e apalpou e cutucou no estômago dela, com força. Kate recuou tentando ir para trás. Não havia pra onde ir exceto por cima da grade. Ela estava muito chocada pra dizer qualquer coisa.

Finalmente, Meg se endireitou, deixando o suéter cair. Ela se virou para Sawyer, levantando um olhar acusatório para ele. " Seu filho da mãe," ela disse. " Você não podia ter pelo menos esperado até chegar lá em cima?"

Ele parecia estar honestamente sem palavras. " Foi um _acidente_."

"Oh, bem, aí está a novidade do século," Meg disse com sarcasmo. Ela balançou a cabeça." Vocês tem quinze anos?"

Kate olhou para longe, miserável. Meg olhou para ela agora, sua expressão suavizando um pouco. Ela pareceu triste. "Para quando é?"

Encolhendo os ombros quase imperceptivelmente, Kate olhou para a água. " Eu não sei," ela disse num tom tranqüilo e evasivo. Era o tom que devia evitar intrusão, o tom que sempre fazia Sawyer mudar de assunto.

Meg pegou o queixo dela e levantou sua cabeça, forçando-a a fazer contato visual. "Você _não sabe_?" ela repetiu, enfatizando as palavras.

"Não," disse Kate, ficando nervosa agora. " Eu não sei." Ela olhou para Sawyer como se buscando apoio, mas ele não a ajudou.

"Bem então," Meg disse numa voz não sem sentido, seu rosto fixo e rígido. " Eu acho que já é hora de descobrir. Não é?"

Ela soltou o queixo de Kate, e Sawyer olhou para o chão, sentindo um estranho tipo de alívio, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Meg nunca tinha lhe feito um favor na vida dele que ele se lembrasse, mas ele estava grato  
à ela agora. Ela não ia aturar nenhuma besteira. Ela cuidaria de tudo. Kate não tinha chance contra ela. E pela primeira vez, ele não sentia pena. Era hora das coisas virem à tona.

"Eu não sei vocês dois, mas eu não quero ficar em pé na maldita estrada o dia todo. Está mais frio que tetas de bruxa aqui fora." Ela os estudou cuidadosamente. "Vocês estão com fome?"

"Sim," Kate disse, recuperando sua compostura." Estamos morrendo de fome."

Com um sorriso quase simpático, Meg a conduziu para o trailer. " Venha então, deixe eu te mostrar tudo." Kate pisou no interior e Meg a seguiu, mas ela se virou para encarar Sawyer antes dele subir. " E você," ela disse apontando para ele. "Tente manter essa coisa nas calças um pouco, está bem?" ela se virou e entrou.

Sawyer fechou os olhos, suspirando alto enquanto lembrava o quão detestável era essa mulher. Ele entrou no trailer.

**Anjos de neve:** Em país tropical não tem como conhecermos isso, então dê uma olhada nos links abaixo.

Wikipedia: en./wiki/Snowangel

Vídeo que aparece: /watch?vqTRIXCJTTlU

**Máquina de Vender, Máquina de comida: **Vending machine, novamente caímos nessa palavra que não existe em português. Mas vocês sabem o que é. Bote a grana, aperte o botão e o que você pediu sai da máquina

**Amish** é um grupo religioso cristão anabatista baseado nos Estados Unidos e Canadá. São conhecidos por seus costumes conservadores, como o uso restrito de equipamentos eletrônicos, inclusive telefones e automóveis.

**Sotaque Appalachia: **_Appalachia_ é uma cidade localizada no estado norte-americano de Virginia, no Condado de Wise.


	23. Capítulo 23

Gente, desculpem pela demora

Gente, desculpem pela demora! Tá aí o capítulo 23!

**Capítulo 23**  
_Traduzido por Clarisse Aniston_

Kate delicadamente passou por cima de Sawyer, tentando chegar à beirada da cama, que não era mais que uma estante na parede do trailer. Ela deveria saber que era melhor fazer ele dormir no canto. Era madrugada, mas como eles haviam ido dormir no meio da tarde, compensando pela caminhada durante a noite anterior, ela sentiu que já tinha dormido o suficiente. Sawyer, claro, ela pensou se irritando um pouco, poderia dormir por 24 horas seguidas se deixassem. Quando ela estava em cima dele, seu joelho bateu na barriga dele, e ele inspirou profundamente e se virou, irritado.

"Desculpa", ela falou, chegando ao outro lado, saindo da cama. "Volte a dormir." Mas não precisava mandar, ele já estava dormindo.

Ela enrolou o cabelo e colocou um casaco. Como Meg ainda estava dirigindo quando ela e Sawyer foram dormir, Kate não sabia direito onde eles haviam parado. Algum tipo de acampamento, ela pensou. Não faria mal sair e dar uma olhada.

Abrindo a porta lateral do trailer, ela saiu e olhou em volta. Eles estavam parados em um estacionamento de cascalho, envolto por uma floresta, com uma montanha verde e um riacho. As luzes da rua iluminavam a área, mas não havia mais pessoas ou veículos estacionados que ela pudesse ver. Depois do limite do estacionamento, antes das arvores ficarem muito densas, havia algumas mesas de piquenique. Meg estava sentada em cima de uma delas, seus pés apoiados no banco, fumando. Kate pensou em se virar antes que fosse vista, mas decidiu não fazer isso. Algum impulso, escondido dentro dela, talvez autodestrutivo, queria a companhia da mulher mais velha. Lentamente, com os braços cruzados, ela foi ate a mesa.

"Você não dorme?" ela perguntou quando chegou próximo o suficiente para ser ouvida.

Meg virou a cabeça, não surpresa em vê-la. "Não se eu puder." Ela olhou para Kate enquanto ela sentava no banco, próxima a seus pés. "Cigarros?"

Kate lhe lançou um olhar, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Meg riu um pouco. "Que bom ver que você não perdeu o senso de humor."

Por cerca de um minuto, Kate não disse nada. Ela podia ouvir o barulho do riacho descendo a montanha. O som a deixou com sede, mas já era refrescante apenas ouvi-lo. Finalmente, ela respirou fundo e perguntou. "Como você sabia?" ela perguntou sem olhar para Meg.

"Engraçado, não é?" Meg disse, sem fingir que não sabia do que Kate estava falando. "Eu sempre consegui saber. As mulheres me odeiam por isso." Ela parecia orgulhosa do fato. "Ajuda que eu fui enfermeira, mas é principalmente… intuição, eu acho. Eu diria que você esta de umas sete ou oito semanas. Estou certa?"

Kate demorou um segundo para responder. Quando respondeu, foi com um ar vago e incerto. "Alguma coisa assim."

"Tente conter um pouco a animação, querida," Meg disse, deixando as cinzas cair por cima do canto da mesa.

Com um olhar incrédulo, Kate repetiu, "Animação? É isso que você acha que eu deveria sentir?" Ela olhou para a montanha, balançando um pouco a cabeça. "E por que eu estaria animada sobre a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer no momento?"

"Te acontecer?" Meg disse, enfatizando a primeira palavra. "Interessante. Eu acharia que a palavra que você usaria seria nos, e não me. Afinal, você não ficou assim sozinha, ficou?" Ela parecia estar simplesmente fazendo uma analise cientifica na qual ela não tinha nenhum envolvimento emocional.

Se arrependendo, Kate se corrigiu. "Foi isso que eu quis dizer."

Meg não respondeu diretamente, possivelmente porque não acreditava. Em vez disso, ela perguntou, "E o que ele pensa disso tudo?" Ela virou a cabeça em direção ao trailer.

Kate olhou para suas mãos em suas pernas. Sua pele tinha um tom amarelado pelo reflexo das lâmpadas, e isso a fez irreconhecível para si mesma. "Ele.." ela começou, e então hesitou. Com um suspiro, ela começou de novo. "Eu não sei o que ele pensa. A gente não fala sobre isso." Ela olhou para Meg, tentando ver como ela reagiria. "Eu sei que deve parecer estranho."

"Tem razão, parece mesmo," Meg disse, olhando para ela. "O que vocês estão esperando? A bolsa estourar?"

Virando os olhos, Kate olhou na outra direção. "Eu acho que a gente ainda tem um tempinho antes de isso acontecer," ela disse sarcasticamente. "Com tudo que ta acontecendo, eu acho... que a gente tem coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar."

Meg fungou. "Esses sete meses podem parecer uma eternidade agora, mas eles vão passar antes de você perceber. Acredite."

Kate olhou para ela, curiosa. "Você tem filhos?"

A expressão no rosto da mulher mais velha mudou subitamente, de um modo que Kate ainda não tinha presenciado. As linhas em volta de seus olhos se tornaram mais profunda, e sua boca enrijeceu enquanto ela soprava a fumaça. "Não, não tenho." Ela parecia estar tentando cobrir uma dor profunda com uma camada de raiva. "Acho que isso significa que meu conselho não vale nada, não é?"

"Eu não disse isso," Kate disse baixo, sentindo que ela tinha pisado em um calo. "Eu só tava imaginando. Sawyer nunca mencionou."

Um pequeno, sardônico sorriso, apareceu nos lábios de Meg. "Uma das maiores ironias da vida, não é? Eu fui casada com o mesmo homem por 35 anos, e durante a primeira década, nos fizemos mais sexo que a maioria das pessoas fazem na vida. Mas de algum modo...nada surgiu disso. Eu passei todos aqueles anos do meu casamento vendo garotas como você engravidarem por acidente e reclamar de como a vida era injusta. Todas as minhas irmãs...Todas as mulheres dos meus irmãos. Então, mais tarde, minhas sobrinhas. E eu apenas esperei. Esperei por vinte e cinco anos, ate que percebi que meu corpo estava fechando o serviço." Ela apagou o cigarro em cima da mesa, com força. Com movimentos rápidos, ela tirou outro do bolso e acendeu. "De qualquer modo. Provavelmente foi melhor assim. Tenho certeza que se eu tivesse os meus, ia acabar criando mal."

Kate a observava, sem saber o que dizer. "Sinto muito," ela finalmente disse, pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

Meg olhou para ela, fazendo Kate instantaneamente desejar que tivesse escolhido outras palavras. "Eu não estou reclamando. Eu tive quase quarenta anos com o homem que eu amava, isso é muito mais que algumas pessoas conseguem. Não foi perfeito, mas poderia ser pior. Nós fomos felizes."

Essas palavras introduziram uma pergunta obscura, semi-formada na mente de Kate. Ela olhou nos olhos de Meg alguns segundos, mas então virou a cabeça, decidindo não perguntar.

"O que?" Meg perguntou, olhando para ela experientemente.

"Nada," Kate disse de um modo não convincente.

"Eu sei que você quer dizer alguma coisa." Meg quase parecia suspeitar o que era essa coisa. "então diga logo."

Kate olhou de volta para ela, encontrando seu olhar. "Eu acho que eu estava pensando. Se você nunca teve seus filhos... se era só você e seu marido..." Ela engoliu a emoção. "Então por que vocês não ficaram com ele?" A voz dela tremeu um pouco com raiva, o que a surpreendeu. "Por que você não o criou, depois de tudo que aconteceu? Ele só tinha oito anos. Não poderia ser pior do que ficar sendo mudado de família pra família... aqueles estranhos que nem ligavam pra ele." Ela podia sentir a intensidade que seu olhar queimava, e teve que piscar pra limpar as lágrimas. A raiva súbita que ela experimentava era algo que ela não esperava. Ela estava acostumada a guardar rancor de sua própria infância infeliz, mas ate agora, ela não tinha percebido que guardava um pouco pela de Sawyer também. Seu coração doía por ele. "Como você pode deixar aquilo acontecer?"

Meg parecia achar um pouco de graça desse discurso. "Você já entendeu tudo, não é?" Ela perguntou a Kate. "Deve ser bom." Ela deu uma tragada longa no cigarro, balançando um pouco a cabeça. Kate esperou ela continuar. Quando ela finalmente o fez, ela parecia sincera. "Você acha que eu não o queria? Você acha que eu não teria dado tudo para ficarmos com ele? Merda, na época... John estava desempregado metade do tempo… e na cadeia na outra metade. Não por nada serio," ela adicionou rapidamente, olhando para Kate. "Brigas em bar, na maioria das vezes. Como todos os Fords." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas como se considerasse isso uma qualidade. "Mas éramos pobres e não tínhamos a melhor reputação com os vizinhos. Eram os tempos áureos do serviço social. Nem mesmo na parte rural do Tennessee, os miseráveis não dariam uma criança para gente como a gente... não importava que éramos a família dele. Eu ainda lembro o dia que a mulher do tribunal apareceu...ela parecia um poodle vestido. Disse que tinha certeza que eu entendia que aquele não era o ambiente apropriado para uma criança, e que ele estaria muito melhor com uma família em Knoxville. O marido era um pastor, a mulher coordenava obras de caridade. Então eles o levaram...assim. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer," Ela tentou injetar uma distancia em sua voz, mas havia um tom escondido de raiva. "Se eu me lembro bem, ele não ficou lá por mais de três meses antes de queimar a garagem deles." Ela riu um pouco, quase que orgulhosa. "Então eles o mandaram para outro lugar. Eu fiquei sem saber aonde por um tempo. Fiquei anos sem ouvir dele."

Kate se sentiu mal, ouvindo tudo isso. Ela começou a desejar que não houvesse iniciado o assunto.

Meg continuou, mal suprimindo a raiva agora. "Se eu pudesse colocar as mãos naquela sem-peito cheia de rugas hoje, eu torceria o pescoço dela como se fosse um galo. Sabe...," ela disse imaginando, olhando para Kate. "Eu aposto que quando ela se aposentou eles deram um certificado a ela. Talvez até uma medalha por todo o trabalho duro que ela fez... todos aqueles pobres órfãozinhos que ela salvou." Seu sorriso era desdenhoso. "Espero que ela queime no inferno."

O silêncio se estendeu antes que Kate conseguisse falar novamente. "Você já contou isso a ele?"

Meg lhe deu um olhar severo "Não. E melhor você manter a boca calada sobre isso, também."  
Confusa, Kate não entendia a lógica por trás dessa decisão. "Por que você não quer que ele saiba?"

"Porque não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, adianta? É história antiga. Quanto menos ele pensar sobre isso, melhor." Ela pausou, olhando para as estrelas. "Além disso, ele tem você agora, não tem? Eu imagino que você pode fazer muito mais por ele do que eu poderia."

Por algum motivo, a responsabilidade que isso carregava deixou Kate alerta. "Eu não posso compensar pelo que aconteceu com ele no passado. Ninguém poderia fazer isso."

Meg pareceu achar isso engraçado, como se ela estivesse esperando ouvir isso. "Sabe qual é o seu problema, garota?" ela perguntou impaciente. "Você ta tão ocupada olhando pro seu passado, sentindo pena de você mesma, que você não enxerga o que está na sua cara. Ou Deus te livre, o que está no seu futuro."

Irritada imediatamente, já que o assunto era delicado para ela, Kate replicou, "Você acha que eu não vivo no presente? Nas últimas semanas, eu quase fui morta por um ex-namorado e pega pelo FBI e por um caçador de recompensas. Acredite...eu acho que eu tenho noção do que está acontecendo!" Diminuindo o volume da voz, ela acrescentou sem muita convicção, "E eu não sinto pena de mim mesma."

"Bem, o fato que você consegue dizer isso com uma cara séria é a coisa mais divertida que eu ouvi esse ano," Meg disse, sem encontrar seu olhar.

Kate tentou não ficar com raiva. Ela sentia que essa mulher estava tentando provocá-la. "Eu entendo porque o Sawyer fica tão ansioso pelas suas visitas." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Ninguém gosta muito de ouvir a verdade. Pelo menos não pelo que eu vi."

"Ah, então PE isso?" Kate perguntou acidamente. "A verdade? Você nem me conhece."

"Eu conheço o suficiente," Meg disse vagamente, preferindo não elaborar. "Eu também sei que tem milhares de mulheres por aí que dariam tudo pra trocar de lugar de você, mesmo com toda a merda que você tem que lidar... mesmo que significasse que estariam fugindo. Então eu acho que ta na hora de você crescer e começar a se concentrar no que você tem, em vez do que poderia ter."

A voz que Kate tremulou com amargura. "Você acha? Talvez fosse mais fácil se não fosse pelo fato que tudo que eu tenho pode ser tirado de mim a qualquer momento. Então ta, você ta certa," ela continuou sarcasticamente. "Eu não tenho a chance de cheirar as rosas freqüentemente, e eu não penso muito no futuro. Se alguém me reconhecer, ou se eu me distrair por um segundo e deixar uma trilha pras pessoas que dedicam a vida a me encontrar... Tudo acaba. Tudo. Tudo que eu tenho."

"Tem razão," Meg disse. "E eu posso atravessar a rua agora pra comprar cigarros e ser esmagada por um caminhão. A vida é assim, querida." Ela deu a Kate um olhar inflexível. "Não tem nada errado em ter medo do que pode acontecer. Mas não finja que não existe futuro só porque você tem medo de como ele possa ser. Aceite e lide com isso."

Kate balançou a cabeça, se fechando para o conselho nada sensível. Ela olhou para longe, se encolhendo, entrando nos lugares silenciosos e seguros de sua própria mente, onde ela podia ficar sem deixar nada disso penetrar.

Observando-a, Meg suspirou, frustrada. "Bem, eu vejo que estou perdendo meu tempo. Se alguém me dissesse que James conseguiria encontrar uma garota mais teimosa que ele, eu diria que é impossível." Ela pausou por um segundo, pensando. "Você quer um aborto?"

Kate olhou para ela, saindo em choque de seu transe.

"Porque se você quiser, agora é a hora. Quanto mais tempo esperar pior vai ser...pra você e pra ele." O rosto de Meg parecia cansado e triste. Sua voz ficou mais suave. "Se você quiser, é só dizer. Eu me encarrego dos detalhes. Nós podemos provavelmente fazer amanhã, se eu fizer alguns telefonemas."

Horrorizada, Kate não tinha idéia do que dizer. Essa era a possível solução pra um de seus maiores medos, sendo apresentada a sua frente, e ela tentava se esconder dela como se estivesse sentindo dor. "Eu..." ela pausou. "Eu ainda não.."  
Meg se levantou, sentindo que ela precisaria de mais tempo para pensar. Ela se inclinou para trás com as mãos nos quadris, estalando as costas. "Pense sobre isso," ela disse. "Nós vamos conversar melhor sobre isso de manhã." Eu acho que eu deveria tentar deitar um pouco. A vida noturna não é mais o que costumava ser." Ela começou a caminhar em direção ao trailer, seu corpo parecendo pesado e cansado, coisa que Kate não tinha reparado até hoje. Ela jogou o cigarro no chão em um gesto desdenhoso, similar ao que Sawyer fazia. Apesar de saber que eles não eram parentes de sangue, Kate refletiu sobre como era engraçado que as famílias tinham características em comum. Até as pessoas que entravam por escolha se encaixavam perfeitamente. O mesmo aconteceria com ela? Ela era parte dessas pessoas?

Na porta, Meg se virou com um ar distante. "Me diga uma coisa. Você tem idéia de quanto tempo demora pra assar um peru?"

Confusa pela pergunta completamente fora do assunto, Kate demorou um segundo para responder. "Hm... não. Não sei."

"Bem," Meg disse, "Eu imaginei que não saberia. Boa noite." Com isso, ela desapareceu.

Kate olhou na direção por alguns segundos, confusa. Então, lentamente, subiu na mesa de piquenique e esticou as costas, olhando para as estrelas. Ela tentou tomar a decisão mais difícil de sua vida.

Quando Sawyer finalmente saiu da cama e foi para a cozinha/sala do trailer na manhã seguinte, sentiu que se intrometia em algo que não o incluía. Um ar pesado pairava sobre Kate e Meg, que sentavam em lados opostos da pequena mesa. Elas ficaram em absoluto silêncio quando ele se aproximou, e ele olhou de uma pra outra, curioso. "Eu não estou interrompendo conversa de mulher, estou?"

"Não," Meg disse, se levantando, finalmente parando de olhar para Kate. "A conversa já terminou." Sua voz tinha um tom profissional, não dando a ele indícios do assunto.

Sawyer parou atrás de Kate, colocando a mão em seus ombros, que estavam tensos. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Bom dia," ela disse, com um sorriso forçado. Ele deu um beijo de cabeça pra baixo nela, então se sentou no banco ao lado dela, tentando limpar a névoa em sua mente. Kate empurrou seu copo de café na direção sele, sem dizer uma palavra, e ele bebeu o que restava.

Meg começou a mudar os canais da pequena TV que estava na parede ao lado de uma das bancadas, ajustando a antena. "Você acha que tem chances de mostrarem a parada aqui?" ela perguntou. "Minha parte preferida é quando eles fazem aqueles números da Brodway idiotas, no meio da rua. A coisa mais desconfortável e dolorosa que você pode assistir. Adoro," ela acrescentou feliz.

Sawyer coçou o peito por cima da camisa. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela virou pra ele. "A parada da Macy. Você não lembra? Esses bonecos infláveis te deixavam morrendo de medo quando você era bebê, James." Ela riu da lembrança. Quando ele ainda não parecia ter entendido, ela elaborou, como se estivesse falando com um retardado. "É Ação de Graças."

Sawyer e Kate se olharam, surpresos. "Já?" Kate perguntou.

"Bem, você sabe o que dizem," Meg disse. "O tempo voa quando você está fugindo da polícia."

Kate não respondeu.

"Quem liga que é Ação de Graças?" Sawyer perguntou. "Nós estamos no Canadá."

"Ah, desculpa... Eu não sabia que vocês já tinham preenchido os papéis da cidadania."

Ele virou os olhos com desdém. "Só estou dizendo que, como vamos celebrar se estamos no país errado?"

Meg o olhou como se estivesse desapontada com sua inteligência. "Você acha que eles não vendem perus no Canadá?" ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Sem saber o que dizer, Sawyer olhou para Kate. Ela disse "É verdade."

"Tudo bem," Sawyer murmurou, vendo que não valia à pena continuar argumentando. "Vamos comer um peru."

"Que bom que você pensa assim," Meg disse. "Já que se voluntariou, você compra a comida."

Sawyer não se lembrava de ter se voluntariado pra nada, mas o café ainda não tinha feito efeito, e ele precisava de mais. Ele olhou alarmado Meg passando para ele uma folha de papel. "Eu já fiz a lista," ela disse.

Kate sorriu para ele. "Ele adora listas," ela disse enrugando o nariz, e ele via que ela estava adorando isso. Ele olhou para ela irritado, como se fosse tudo culpa dela.

"E o que você vai fazer enquanto eu compro toda essa comida, Freckles? Fazer as unhas?"

Por um segundo, ele pensou ter visto um traço de nervosismo e dúvida em seu rosto, mas quando ela abriu a boca para falar, Meg interferiu. "Ela vem comigo. Eu imaginei que se vou viver nessa coisa, melhor fazer umas mudanças. Precisa de um toque pessoal. Cortina... tapetes, talvez. Eles têm até uns pratos que têm borracha embaixo, pra não escorregarem enquanto você dirige. E um tipo de sabão que..."

"Tá," Sawyer interrompeu, entediado. "Já entendi." Suspirando, ele segurou a ponte do nariz. "Você vai me deixar em algum lugar?

"Você pode ficar com o trailer," Meg disse. "Nós vamos pegar um taxi. Quando você terminar, traga de volta pra cá pro acampamento. Nós pagamos até amanhã." Olhando para fora da janela, ela apontou para uma estrutura baixa e cinza." Está vendo aquele prédio?"

"Estou," Sawyer disse.

"Ali ficam os chuveiros." Ela pausou por um segundo, olhando para os dois, enquanto eles olhavam pra ela sem entender. "E isso foi uma indireta. Vocês dois fedem como se tivessem passado a noite na lixeira atrás de um prostíbulo. Esperem um pouco que eu vou pegar pasta de dente pra vocês." Ela desapareceu na direção do quarto principal do trailer.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça. "Viva os feriados," ele murmurou sob a respiração. Ele de repente desejou por álcool em vez de café.  
Quando o taxi chegou para as mulheres cerca de uma hora depois, Meg saiu primeiro, deixando Kate pra trás. Ela passou por ela na porta, e Sawyer percebeu que Kate estava olhando para o chão, não encontrando os olhos dela. Sua habilidade bem desenvolvida de ler as pessoas dizia a ele que havia algo entre elas, mas ele não sabia o que. Meg já estava deixando-a inconfortável sobre sua negação? Se sim, ela estava indo mais rápido que ele esperava. Talvez ela usaria esse dia de compras pra fazer Kate falar sobre as coisas. A idéia o deixou apreensivo.

"Acho que te vejo mais tarde," Kate disse agora, com as mãos no bolso do casaco. "Isso é tão estranho, não é?"

"São só algumas horas," ele disse, tentando não se importar muito.

"É," ela disse, exalando.

"Você ta bem?" ele perguntou. "Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

Alarmada, ela olhou para ele. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando..." ele disse, como se fosse óbvio, "que ela pode comprar a merda dos pratos sozinha. Você não tem que sair em público, se não quiser."

"Oh," ela disse, relaxando. "Eu sei. Mas eu acho que vou ficar bem. Vou tomar cuidado."

Por que ele sentia que ela estava escondendo algo dele? "Quer alguma coisa em especial da loja?" ele perguntou, observando-a com cuidado.

"Na verdade não," ela disse. "Compre o que quiser."

"Tudo bem, então," ele disse com um tom de finalização, colocando a mão no rosto dela para um beijo de despedida. Quando ele se afastou um pouco, ela olhou para ele com algo que parecia arrependimento. Parecia que ela estava pronta para falar alguma coisa, mas Meg gritou do taxi, "Eles já estão cobrando, sabia!"

Kate abaixou os olhos, cortando o que iria dizer. "Tchau," ela disse, dando um último sorriso enquanto ia em direção ao taxi. Sawyer o viu saindo para a estrada, com um sentimento de preocupação.

Demorou mais do que ele imaginava para se acostumar a dirigir o trailer, e ele quase despencou de um barranco antes de perceber que estava muito próximo da beirada. Quando ele finalmente se acostumou, ele fez uma parada no banco para trocar algumas centenas de dólares por dinheiro canadense. As notas que deram a ele eram de cores diferentes, e ele inicialmente achou que estavam tentando enganá-lo, dando dinheiro de um jogo de tabuleiro. A velha atrás da mesa não parecia entender seus olhares suspeitos, e ele eventualmente percebeu que dinheiro canadense era pra ser assim mesmo.

No supermercado, ele se irritou com a lista rapidamente, e pensou em jogá-la fora, mas mudou de idéia a tempo. Ninguém podia ajudá-lo a encontrar nada, e seu sotaque sulista parecia divertir a todos com quem ele falava. Essa manhã toda parecia familiar a ele, e ele finalmente percebeu que era similar ao que ele tinha sido forçado a passar no primeiro dia completo que Kate ficou com ele, no Tennessee. Até sua raiva aleatória e irrelevante de Jack era a mesma. Algum dia ela iria parar? De qualquer modo, a semelhança daquele dia o inspirou a comprar algo por impulso, e ele se sentiu orgulhoso por pensar nisso.

Quando ele voltou ao acampamento ele estava feliz em ver que Kate e Meg ainda não estavam de volta, esperando no frio. Demorou quase uma hora até elas voltarem, quando Sawyer começou a ficar preocupado o suficiente pra pensar em dar uma volta procurando por elas. Kate parecia exausta quando entrou, mas também estranhamente relaxada e em paz. Ele estava aliviado em ver isso, mesmo sem saber o que estava esperando. A manhã de compras não deve ter sido tão ruim assim. Meg, claro, agia da mesma forma que sempre, então não dava pra descobrir nada a observando.

Procurando nas sacolas de compra, Sawyer puxou algo para mostrar a Kate. "Olha o que eu comprei, Freckles."

Ela olhou para ele surpresa. "Alcachofra?"

"Me deu vontade," ele explicou, mostrando as covinhas a ela. "Você faz pra mim?"

Ela parecia tocada, mais do que ele esperava. "Você quer mesmo que eu faça?"

"Eu paguei por elas, não paguei?"

Ela sorriu, tão feliz que estava quase ruborizando. "Sim, eu faço pra você."

Ele se deu os parabéns por dentro novamente por ter pensado nisso, já que ele tinha calculado exatamente esse efeito nela. Ela era complicada, sem dúvidas, mas havia coisas nesse mundo que fariam qualquer mulher feliz, até Kate.

Já que já era tarde, eles começaram a preparar a comida, com a ajuda de Sawyer, apesar de ele ter tentado em vão escapar. Eficientemente, elas descascaram as batatas, fizeram a massa dos pães, e tentaram descobrir porque o recheio da torta de abóbora não tinha cheiro de abóbora. Por Sawyer ter comprado um peru cinco vezes maior do que o suficiente para os três, ele não cabia no forno do trailer. Elas tiveram que cortar em várias partes separadas. "Eu me sinto uma assassina," Kate disse sombriamente enquanto cortava a coxa.

"Você é uma assassina," Meg afirmou, seguindo a lógica. "Agora coloque força nisso, antes que o peru fique entediado e resolva voar pela janela."

Elas cozinharam tudo rapidamente, resultando em coisas queimadas pela temperatura quente demais, e outras ficarem cruas pelo tempo curto no forno. O purê de batatas ficou empelotado, e o molho ficou ralo como água. Os pães não cresceram. Apenas a caçarola de alcachofra ficou como deveria. E tecnicamente nem era comida de Ação de Graças.

Mas quando eles terminaram de arrumar tudo, eles estavam com fome demais pra se preocupar com o estado da comida. Eles só queriam comer. Eles alinharam tudo em cima da pequena bancada, em estilo de Buffet, e encheram os pratos. Sawyer tentou convencer Meg a comer a alcachofra de Kate. "É verde," ela disse suspeitando. "Experimente," ele disse, colocando uma colherada no prato dela.

Indo para a mesa da cozinha, Sawyer se preparou para começar a comer, Kate também. Meg os interrompeu, dizendo, "Vocês não querem dizer pelo que estão agradecidos? Fazer uma prece?"

Eles olharam pra ela com uma mistura de choque e de medo de terem que fazer isso.

Ela começou a rir. "Foi uma piada. Vamos comer."

Eles não conversaram muito enquanto comiam, exceto para comentar o estado patético da comida (Meg e Sawyer) ou tentar defendê-la (Kate). Meg decidiu que ela não achou a alcachofra tão ruim assim, apesar de que parecia ter saído de uma fralda. Sawyer estava orgulhoso de ter convertido alguém.

Quando eles acabaram de comer, Sawyer trouxe a garrafa de champagne que a lista dizia para ele comprar. Kate parecia desapontada, mas ele pegou outra garrafa dizendo, "Não se preocupe, querida. Eu trouxe uma garrafa não-alcoólica pra você."

Ela não pareceu feliz com a idéia, mas aceitou. "Obrigada," ela disse, pegando um copo.

"Como está?" ele perguntou quando ela tomou um gole.

"Não é ruim," ela disse, tentando achar um lado positivo pra situação. "Parece com aquela que tomamos no lago aquela noite. Lembra?"

"Lembro," ele disse, se lembrando mais do sexo do que da champagne."

"Falando do lago," Meg disse se intrometendo. "Eu sei que não deveria perguntar... mas vocês não jogaram um corpo lá, por acaso, jogaram? Porque encontraram um há umas semanas. Eu vi no noticiário quando vendi a casa."

Sawyer e Kate se entreolharam, e então Kate virou para Meg com uma cara cômica de culpa. "Nós, hm... Nós não o matamos," ela disse, injetando um ritmo positivo em sua voz, no mesmo tom que alguém diria "Pelo menos os ingressos foram baratos," depois de um filme terrível.

"Não?" Meg disse, persistentemente. "Bem, então. Acho que é isso que eles chamam de esperança." Ela olhou para seu copo, e então se levantou murmurando, "Eu vou precisar de mais um drink."

Quando ela começou a colocar mais champagne no copo, o toque de um celular veio da direção do quarto. Meg ignorou, e parecia que ela planejava deixar tocando. "Você vai atender?" Sawyer perguntou, irritado.

Olhando para ele, ela colocou a garrafa de volta na mesa e foi para o quarto, como se fosse a última coisa que ela quisesse fazer.

Kate pegou um osso da panela onde eles fizeram o peru. "Aqui," ela disse. "Quebre o osso da sorte comigo. Primeiro você faz um desejo, e aí quem ficar com o pedaço maior, o desejo se realiza."

Sawyer pensou por um segundo, com um ar misterioso.

"E não vale desejar sacanagem," Kate acrescentou.

"Hey," ele disse. "Você não inventa as regras."

"Puxe," ela disse, sorrindo. Ele pegou o outro lado do osso, e eles puxaram. As duas peças quebraram com um som audível, e Kate se inclinou pra ver quem estava com a metade maior. Sem acreditar, ela balançou a cabeça. "Elas são exatamente do mesmo tamanho. Isso nunca acontece."

"E o desejo de quem vai se realizar?" Sawyer perguntou.

"Sei lá," ela disse. "Ou dos dois, ou de nenhum dos dois, acho."

Eles olharam um para o outro, os dois imaginando o que o outro desejou, mas sem ousar perguntar. Meg entrou na cozinha. "É pra você," ela disse a Kate.

"O que?"

"O telefone. Eu deixei em cima da cama."

Kate olhou para Sawyer, confusa. Era alguma piada? Mas Meg parecia perfeitamente séria, e pegou o copo de champagne novamente. "Você está usando meus minutos," ela disse, impaciente.

Decidindo atender o telefone e resolver o mistério sozinha, Kate foi para o pequeno quarto principal, seu coração acelerado e suas palmas suando. Se fosse alguém a procurando, então Meg já tinha entregado que ela estava com ela. Como ela pode fazer isso? Nervosa, Kate atendeu o telefone, ouvindo por um segundo antes de falar. "Alô?" ela finalmente disse, incerta.

"Oi!" A voz feminina era entusiástica e jovem. "Como você ta?"

A testa de Kate enrugou com confusão. "Desculpa..." ela disse. "Mas eu não..."

"Meu Deus, só se passaram tipo, umas três semanas! Já se esqueceu de mim?"

Com imenso alívio, Kate reconheceu a voz. Ela riu, silenciosamente, sentando na beira da cama. "Casey," ela disse.

"Sim," disse a menina, como se fosse óbvio. "Você me passou esse número, lembra?"

"Eu lembro," Kate disse, ainda sorrindo. "Tá tudo bem?"

"Pra isso que eu liguei. Eu ia falar pra mulher que atendeu, pra ela te dizer... mas eu não sabia se você realmente estava aí."

"Nós chegamos ontem, na verdade. Foi...foi uma longa viagem."

"Aposto que foi," Casey disse, enfatizando as palavras. "Então, eu só queria te dizer que... tá tudo bem. Comigo, eu digo." Ela pausou abaixando a voz. "Ele, hm… ele está na cadeia. E eles estão se divorciando. Mamãe diz que eu nunca mais vou ter que vê-lo novamente. Nós estamos mudando para a Carolina do Sul, onde meus primos moram. Eles têm uma casa gigante na praia, com uma mesa de sinuca," ela disse maravilhada.

Kate sentiu lágrimas ameaçando cair, e fechou os olhos com força. "Isso é maravilhoso," Eça disse "Eu estou feliz que tudo deu certo." Ela falou pela sua garganta, apertada. "Sua mãe... Ela deve se preocupar muito com você." Pra te escolher sobre ele, eram as palavras amargas que ela se impediu de dizer.

"É," Casey disse, quietamente. "Eu estou feliz que você me disse pra conversar com ela." Ela pausou por um segundo, então perguntou, "Então... e você?"

"Eu o que?" Kate perguntou.

"Você ainda tá... vomitando o tempo todo?"

Kate sorriu. "Não. Não estou mais. Mas obrigada por perguntar."

"Ótimo," Casey disse aliviada. "Por que seu amigo ou sei lá o que estava muito preocupado aquele dia no posto de gasolina. Eu nunca vi ninguém tão obcecado em achar os biscoitos certos."

Essa informação capturou a atenção de Kate, e ela não pode se segurar e perguntou com uma voz suave, "Ele estava... preocupado?"

"Ele estava completamente desesperado," Casey confirmou. "Ele até me perguntou se eu achava que você ficaria bem. Tenho certeza que é a primeira vez que me pediram conselhos médicos." Ela parecia achar engraçado.

Sorrindo triste, Kate disse, "Bem, as coisas melhoraram agora."

"Fico feliz de ouvir isso." Casey suspirou dramaticamente. "Bem, acho que eu devo ir. Estou congelando nesse telefone público. E a mulher que atendeu me disse pra não gastar os minutos dela. Ela parece ser malvada."

"Ela é," Kate concordou.

"Então, diga ao sei-lá-o-nome-dele que eu desejei Feliz Ação de Graças. E que eu ainda tenho os óculos de sol. Eu só quebrei uma lente, mas vou consertar. Se eu puder…"

"Eu vou dizer a ele," Kate disse, tentando não rir. "E obrigada por ligar."

"Obrigada por não me levar com você," Casey disse.

"Se cuide," Kate disse.

"Tchau."

Depois de desligar, Kate sentou lá por um minuto, olhando para o espaço. Ela podia ouvir Sawyer e Meg discutindo sobre algo, mas a única palavra que ela conseguiu distinguir foi Elvis, e não podia ser isso, podia? Ela se sentia tão cansada, de repente. Havia sido um longo dia. Mas não havia acabado. Se forçando a se levantar, ela se juntou aos dois na cozinha.

Depois que tudo havia sido limpo e guardado, Meg anunciou que ia dar uma volta pelo acampamento, e que talvez passaria pelos chuveiros, então que não deviam esperar que ela voltasse logo. Ela pareceu dar a Kate um olhar significativo enquanto disse isso, mas Sawyer achou que deveria ser sua imaginação. De qualquer forma, Kate não respondeu.

Sawyer se sentou a mesa novamente, pela falta de opção. Kate se sentou no banco na frente dele. Eles se olharam por um segundo, gostando da sensação de estarem sozinhos novamente. "Acho que você não quer tirar vantagem dessa privacidade inesperada, por algum acaso, quer, Freckles?" Sawyer sugeriu com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Kate virou os olhos. "Como você pode pensar nisso agora, depois de comer tanto?"

Sorrindo, ele disse "Pra dizer a verdade, eu não posso. Só pra não quebrar o hábito." Ele encostou, se esticando preguiçosamente. "Então… Onde estão os frutos dessa saída pra compras que você supostamente fez hoje? Eu não to vendo nada novo aqui."

Ela olhou para a mesa, como se estivesse nervosa sobre algo. "Nós… não fomos fazer compras." Ela disse com uma voz baixa.

Sawyer estreitou os olhos, confuso. "Então o que você passou esse tempo todo fazendo? Você ficou fora por quatro horas. Vocês fizeram tatuagens combinando?"

Sem sorrir, Kate levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele por um segundo, aparentemente tentando tomar uma decisão. Seus olhos observaram seus traços, estudando-o. Finalmente, ela respirou fundo, se preparando, e então virou para trás para pegar seu casaco que estava pendurado. Sawyer observou, curioso. Ela tirou algo do bolso e olhou, então colocou em cima da mesa e passou para ele.

Ele olhou para o objeto. Tinha o tamanho de uma foto Polaroid, composto por nada além de uma mistura de borrões preto e branco. Ele não tinha idéia do que deveria ver ali. Olhando para Kate com uma expressão confusa, ele disse "O que é isso? Arte abstrata?" Porque eu tenho que dizer, querida, eu não sou muito fã dessas coisas. Um macaco poderia ter pintado isso."

Agora Kate sorriu, mordendo o lábio. "Olha melhor," ela disse.

Suspirando irritado com seu jeito misterioso, ele examinou a imagem novamente. O preto retorcido em volta, como um vortex, enquanto o brando estava mais concentrado no centro, na forma de um feijão deformado. A imagem era vagamente familiar, e ele pensou que deveria reconhecer, de algum modo. Quase que parecia um daqueles... De repente, sentindo como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um chute no estômago, ele percebeu o que estava segurando. Chocado, ele olhou para Kate, procurando uma confirmação. Ela estava o observando com uma expressão quase que triste. Agora ela apontou para o ponto branco no meio da imagem, a ponta de seu dedo mal tocando a superfície. "É isso," ela disse, pouco mais alto que um sussurro. "ta vendo? Mais ou menos do tamanho de um amendoim."

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo rápido demais, mesmo sentindo como se estivesse esperado uma eternidade. Por um segundo, ele estava com meso de desmaiar. "Então está mesmo aí?" ele perguntou, com a boca seca.

Ela concordou, "Está mesmo aí," ela repetiu, com um sorriso cansado."

Ele não sabia o que dizer agora. "El ate arrastou para um medico?" ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. "Foi aí que você foi?"

"Foi minha idéia, na verdade. Precisava ser feito."

O olhar na cara de Sawyer era de culpa. "Eu deveria estar lá com você."

Kate sacudiu a cabeça, o livrando da culpa. "Fique feliz por não ter estado. É bem chato. Nada parecido com a TV." Ela parecia achar graça nisso. "E na maior parte do tempo nós ficamos na sala de espera, com um monte de mulheres gordas e crianças gritando. Você teria achado ruim."

"Mesmo assim…" ele disse. "Eu odeio pensar que você passou por isso com Meg, de todas as pessoas."

"Não foi tão ruim assim. Sabia que ela já foi enfermeira?"

Sawyer exalou. "Sabia. E deixa eu te contar, se tem alguém que você não quer que meça sua temperatura, é ela. Levou quase trinta anos para eu esquecer essas lembranças," ele disse.

Kate riu um pouco. "Eu imagino."

Voltando ao assunto da conversa, Sawyer ficou mais sério, quase que preocupado. "Então... O que eles disseram?"

Numa voz lenta, como se ela não pudesse se acostumar a falar sobre isso em voz alta, ela disse "A médica disse... que tudo está... bem. Eu estou saudável, e... o batimento está forte." Ela olhou para ele rapidamente com essas últimas palavras, e então para suas mãos novamente. "Ela me deu umas vitaminas, e umas coisas pra ler... pra me ajudar a saber o que esperar. Eu ainda nem olhei. Mas ela foi legal."

Seu alívio com essas palavras quase o deixou com vergonha. Engolindo, ele decidiu continuar antes de mudar de idéia. "É, hm..." Ele pausou. "É menino ou…?" A pergunta parou enquanto ele observava Kate.

Ela deu um olhar compreensivo. "Tá muito cedo pra saber," ela quase sussurrou.

"Ah," ele disse, se sentindo um idiota. Claro que estava muito cedo pra saber. E por que ele queria saber? Não era o tipo de coisa que ele deveria querer saber. Ele sentia como se estivesse se tornando alguém que ele não reconhecia.

Kate cobriu sua mão com a dele, apertando um pouco, como se sentisse a desorientação de seus pensamentos. "Vai nascer no verão," ela disse. "Julho, provavelmente."

Ele virou a cabeça, absorvendo a informação com uma expressão irônica de prazer. "Meu aniversário é em Julho." Ele disse quietamente.

"Eu sei," Kate disse com um sorriso reservado.

Eles então quebraram o contato visual, como se estivessem chegando muito próximo de um território perigoso. Nada se comparava à estranheza desse momento – dessa conversa inteira. Era como participar de uma peça da qual eles não participaram de nenhum ensaio.

"Então," Sawyer continuou depois de um intervalo de silêncio. "Nós vamos mesmos fazer isso? Quer dizer, você vai ter... e nós vamos..." Ele hesitou. "Nós vamos ficar com ele e tudo?"

"É o que você quer?" Ela não encontrou seus olhos.

Olhando para ela, determinado, ele disse, "Eu acho que você já sabe bem o que eu quero. Eu estou te perguntando."

Ela se virou para a janela, olhando para a penumbra. O trailer estava estacionado em um lugar diferente agora, esse lado estava voltado para a colina que levava ao riacho. Enquanto ela olhava pra fora, Sawyer viu, com medo, a porta se fechando em sua expressão. Aquela porta familiar que ele estava começando a se acostumar, a que o deixava sozinho do outro lado, sem conseguir encontrar uma chave ou uma maçaneta, e quase sem forças para bater. Ela estava se voltando para o lugar onde ela se sentia segura, em vez de encarar o que estava por vir. Sua face tomou um olhar vazio. "Muita coisa pode acontecer em sete meses," ela disse, evasiva. "Veremos."

Era exatamente o que ele esperava que ela dissesse, e ele não podia não odiá-la um pouco por isso "Você provavelmente está certa," ele concordou, com um toque de desdém. "Mas se não faz diferença pra você, eu gostaria de ouvir sua resposta agora." Sua voz tinha um toque de ameaça, que ele não gostava, mas apareceu sem querer. "Dá pra olhar pra mim, por favor?"

Ela fechou os olhos, resistindo. "Sawyer..." Ela parecia cansada.

"Olha pra mim," ele repetiu, lentamente.

Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou primeiro para seu peito, mas gradualmente levou seus olhos até encontrar os deles. Quando o olhar dele encontrou o dela, a desafiando, algo incrível aconteceu. Era tão inesperado que o assustou um pouco. A mudança aconteceu em seu rosto gradualmente, e enquanto ele observava, a porta que o mantinha do lado de fora se abriu novamente. Mais precisamente, não se abriu. Foi arrancada das dobradiças. De repente, pela primeira vez desde que essa gravidez apareceu entre eles, ela estava olhando para ele sem barreiras. Ele não sabia se ele havia causado isso ou se ela permitiu que acontecesse. Mas era como ter a velha Kate de volta depois de um longo período de ausência, e ele não havia percebido o quando sentia saudades dela. Sua raiva evaporou imediatamente. Agora ele se lembrava por que estava disposto a dar a vida por ela. Dos bilhões de pessoas no planeta, ela era a única que importava pra ele. E a razão para isso era o modo como ela olhava pra ele agora.

"Sim, eu quero." Ela disse, com uma dor que ele sentia emanando dela. "Eu quero que a gente tenha isso. Eu quero que a gente tenha algo normal, e seguro, e... e bom, pela primeira vez nas nossas vidas. Mas..." Ela parou, e seus olhos se tornaram distantes e amedrontados, não como se ela estivesse evitando o futuro, mas como se pela primeira vez estivesse olhando diretamente pra ele. Sem desviar o olhar, ela proferiu as últimas palavras em um sussurro tremido, com uma intensidade tão vulnerável que o afetaram profundamente. "Eu estou tão... assustada."

Ela segurou seu olhar por mais alguns segundos, e então seus traços começaram a enrugar. Ela levantou uma mão, parcialmente cobrindo o rosto. Sawyer percebeu, como se em um sonho onde as coisas se movem em câmera lenta, como seus dedos eram bonitos.

Ele a observava, sentindo o que havia quebrado dentro dela reverberando nele também. Era como se eles estivessem conectados por uma corda invisível, e uma ponta não pudesse ser perturbada sem as ondas viajarem pelo comprimento, se fazendo sentir na outra ponta. Ele já havia ouvido ela dizer essas palavras antes? Ela já havia dito que estava assustada? A verdade era óbvia, mas ela já havia alguma vez admitido?

Com a sensação que ele estava se movendo debaixo d'água, ele levantou o tampo da mesa e pendurou em seu gancho entre as janelas, abrindo o espaço entre eles. Ele se moveu para seu lado, pegando seus ombros e a movendo em sua direção. Ela não ofereceu resistência nenhuma, deixando que ele envolvesse seu corpo com o dele. Ele sentiu-a vibrando com os soluços que eram tão dolorosos que nem faziam som, seu rosto escondido no peito dele. Envolvendo seus braços em volta dela, o mais apertado que podia sem sufocá-la, ele pressionou os lábios, com força contra o lugar onde seu ombro encontrava o pescoço, e então contra sua orelha. "Eu sei," ele sussurrou. Mesmo através do véu de desespero que envolvia o momento, ele sentiu vontade de celebrar, de gritar seu alívio, triunfo e gratidão. Não havia mais como voltar atrás, agora. As palavras dela haviam aberto um panorama assustador, para o qual eles não podiam dar as costas. Eles estavam em um novo lugar, com uma diferente e excitante paisagem.

Ele a puxou para mais perto, querendo segurá-la pelo máximo de tempo possível. "Eu sei."


	24. Capítulo 24

**Então eu tenho boas notícias para aqueles que ainda se interessam nessa tradução depois de tanto tempo largada de lado: o pessoal skater do fórum "Need For Fic" retomou de onde as skaters do fórum "Chemistry" pararam e aí está mais um capítulo traduzido! E mais um está sendo traduzido. Então, em breve deve pintar mais por aqui.**

**cristianepf**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

_Traduzido por Jão, Leds, Mari Andreza e Vickyloka.  
Revisão: Gabi_

Nota da Autora_:  
A: Tenho um pressentimento que tem algo que estou esquecendo de responder ou alguma pergunta que estou me negligenciando a responder, mas meu cérebro está tão frito agora após terminar esse capítulo, que eu não consigo lembrar mais nada. Quero agradecer muito a Erica e Mindy, que me deram informações valiosas sobre o Canadá para este e os próximos capítulos, me poupando um bom tempo. Realmente agradeço muito pela ajuda._

Como sempre, obrigada mil vezes por comentarem. Esta fic provavelmente terá 30 a 35 capítulos, então espero que fiquem comigo até o fim.  


_Leah Kate_

* * *

Eles não dormiram muito na noite após a tão esperada admissão de medo vinda de Kate. Quando foram para a cama, eles puxaram a cortina, fechando-se juntos na total escuridão. Suas mãos e lábios perderam-se no escuro, tocando-se e se acariciando com uma nova sensação de deleite, como se não tivessem feito aquilo inúmeras vezes, como se fosse a primeira vez. A escuridão parecia ter ampliado os outros sentidos, redirecionando um pouco o foco da visão para o tato da pele, onde era mais necessário. Kate sentiu o agradável calor do corpo de Sawyer em cima de si, cobrindo-a completamente. Não houve mais nenhuma tentativa de provocá-la nesta noite; ao contrário, ele se dedicou exclusivamente a fazer o que ela gostava e precisava. Seu ritmo foi tão harmônico e em sintonia que ela se perguntou como ele fazia aquilo. Era como se ele tivesse tido algum tipo de especialização em sexo e às vezes ela tinha que agarrar com força seus cabelos e morder os lábios para não gemer alto de tanto prazer. Já era ruim o bastante estarem espremidos naquele trailer com Meg, com quartos tão próximos. Kate certamente não queria ouvir nenhum comentário indiscreto na manhã seguinte sobre a algazarra que fizeram.

Nos intervalos de quando faziam amor, eles descansavam e conversavam. Tão próximos um do outro na escuridão, eles se permitiram falar, pela primeira vez, quaisquer palavras que viessem em suas mentes, sem nenhuma fuga e nenhum barreira. Eles aprenderam coisas sobre o outro que nunca souberam. Acessos obscuros e escondidos de suas vidas foram revelados, não por acidente ou discussão, ou com um propósito calculado, mas por simples comunicação. Até mesmo eventos recentes vieram à tona. Kate admitiu que suspeitava da sua gravidez desde o Halloween, e ficou decepcionada quando o teste deu negativo. Sawyer disse o que ela tinha falado sobre a influência das pílulas para dormir em Iowa e sua raiva no dia seguinte começou a finalmente fazer sentido para ela.

Na maior parte, entretanto, a conversa entre eles não foi centrada no passado, mas nos dias, semanas, meses e até mesmo _anos_ que viriam pela frente, por mais assustador que fosse. Conversaram sobre como queriam que o futuro fosse, e também como eles _temiam_ que fosse, se as coisas dessem erradas. Mais especificamente, eles falaram sobre quem faria o parto do bebê (Kate se recusava em considerar Jack), como eles sobreviveriam num lugar tão isolado sem enlouquecerem (eles decidiram que muito sexo seria a solução), até quantos anos Kate poderia ser condenada se realmente fosse para prisão. Sua voz estremeceu de emoção ao tocar nesse assunto, mas ela segurou a mão do Sawyer, com seus dedos entrelaçados. Conversaram sobre o que aconteceria com o bebê nessa situação, quais os passos que eles teriam que tomar para manter a custódia e sobre a devastação que eles teriam que encarar se não fosse possível. Decidiram que eventualmente pediriam para Meg ser a madrinha, se o pior acontecesse. Ela seria capaz de cuidar da criança por eles.

De uma forma mais sombria, eles admitiram para si mesmos que provavelmente seria egoísmo ficar com o bebê, considerando quem eles eram e o que eles tiveram que enfrentar. Era loucura, para falar a verdade. A criança merecia tê-los como pais? Eles não tinham o potencial de envenenar uma vida da mesma forma que os _seus_ pais envenenaram as suas? A ideia era aterrorizante. Mas nenhum deles invocava ser altruísta. Eles queriam o que lhes pertencia. Portanto, egoístas ou não, eles ficariam com o bebê, porque era _deles_. Porque eles o criaram, era uma _parte_ deles e simplesmente não poderiam abdicar sem uma batalha. Passaram por muita coisa para abrirem mão de bom grado. Se a criança se tornasse como eles, talvez ela entendesse isso algum dia.

Mais outras centenas de esperanças e medos foram, finalmente, libertados e conversados. Sawyer nem conseguia acreditar na virada de Kate, e ele estava com medo de deixá-la dormir mesmo estando tão exausta. Estava preocupado que tudo mudasse no dia seguinte e que ela recuasse e voltasse a se fechar na sua concha, como se tudo tivesse sido um sonho alucinógeno que pudesse acontecer uma vez e nunca mais. Mas, eventualmente, nenhum dos dois conseguiam mais ficar com os olhos abertos, então desistiram e se renderam ao sono, sem se largarem. Nesta noite, pelo menos, o pequeno tamanho da cama era bem vindo.

Sawyer foi o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. Os solavancos do trailer enquanto Meg dirigia quase o jogou fora da cama. Ele lançou um olhar invejoso pra Kate, que continuava dormindo, depois se vestiu e saiu para o posto de gasolina, onde Meg parara. Pegou uma caixa de _doughnuts_ para o café da manhã, imaginando se tinha alguma chance de Kate comer algo assim. Quanto mais ele tentava não focar nas suas apreensões sobre qual seria a reação dela sobre a noite passada, mais ele enfatizava nisso. Ele chegou a considerar acordá-la para terminar logo esse suspense, mas ele sabia que seria uma má ideia.

Felizmente, ele não teve que esperar muito. Enquanto ele voltava para o trailer, Kate estava saindo do quarto, localizado no fundo. Seu rosto continuava inchado e enrugado de sono. Eles pausaram ao se verem e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela tinha o desarmado e desprotegido olhar de alguém que tinha acabado de emergir de um profundo sono e ainda não tinha tido pleno reconhecimento da área. Quando olhou para Sawyer, suas feições relaxaram e ela sorriu, colocando os cabelos de trás das orelhas. Ele pôde perceber que ela não estava mais guardando nada. "Bom dia," ela disse.

Ele soltou a respiração num inaudível som de alívio. "Hey. Comprei alguns _doughnuts_ pra gente," disse ele, quase constrangido por estar tão aliviado perto dela. Ele atirou a caixa na mesa e abaixou seu olhar, meio sem jeito.

Kate se aproximou e parou na sua frente. "Sabe…" ela disse, num tom confidencial. "Eu pensei que eu deveria começar a comer coisas saudáveis agora."

Ele mostrou um sorriso charmoso. "Bem, você é sortuda por me ter ao seu lado, Sardenta, porque eu já havia cogitado isso." Ele afastou a tampa da caixa. "Está vendo? Esta parte não tem cobertura."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça, mordendo seu lábio. "O que faria sem você?" ela perguntou, de brincadeira.

"Não tenho a menor ideia," disse ele, capturando seus lábios e a puxando para mais perto. Ainda sorrindo, ela se direcionou para beijá-lo. Mas ela congelou ao ver por cima do ombro dele Meg entrando com um copo de café.

"Vejo que a princesa acordou," ela disse. "Como está sua asma?"

Kate fitou Sawyer, confusa, e virou-se para Meg. "Que asma?"

"Oh, então você não tem asma?" Meg perguntou, depositando seu café no balcão.

Abanando a cabeça, Kate murmurou com uma voz confusa. "_Não._"

"Graças a Deus!" Meg disse, abrindo a geladeira. "Com toda aquela respiração ofegante da noite passada, pensei que você estava tendo uma espécie de ataque."

Kate fechou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo sua face corar. Ela não pôde acreditar que caiu nessa.

Meg tentava suprimir o riso de triunfo, enquanto Sawyer lhe lançava um olhar irritado. "Talvez esse seja um sinal de que você deveria nos deixar com o quarto. Daí a gente poderia pegar mais ar!"

"Rá!" Meg disparou, pegando uma laranja na geladeira e fechando a porta com seu quadril. "Boa tentativa!" ela pegou uma faca de uma gaveta, cortou a laranja e pegou o café novamente.

"Bem..." ela disse, olhando para Kate e Sawyer com um gostinho de satisfação. "Estou me sentindo com vontade de dirigir. Alguém quer ir para Yukon?"

Kate sorriu, achando impossível ficar brava com aquela mulher por muito tempo. "Sim, vamos."

"Tudo bem," Meg respondeu quase gentilmente, lançando um olhar significativo para Kate, compreendendo o inferno com o qual ela estava precisando lidar. Passando para frente, ela informou: "Pagarei o primeiro turno. James, você é o próximo."

O motor do trailer começou a pegar e Kate se agarrou a Sawyer por causa do balanço quando os pneus se chocavam com o meio-fio da estrada.

Nos dias seguintes, eles seguiram o caminho para o oeste pela savana do Canadá Central. Para o alívio de Kate, o trailer não parecia ter qualquer preconceito e favoritismo com quem estava dirigindo, como acontecia com o caminhão que tiveram. Ela era tão capaz de dirigi-lo quanto Meg e Sawyer (em sua mente, ela era _muito melhor_ motorista, mas preferiu guardar sua opinião para si).

Embora eles pudessem ter dirigido em turnos e seguido durante a madrugada para diminuir o tempo de viagem, Meg foi contra e, quando a noite chegava, eles estacionavam o trailer num camping para tomarem banho e dormirem. Isso deixou Kate um pouco nervosa, pois estava ansiosa para encontrar logo segurança o mais rápido possível. Meg estava determinada a não correrem. De um certo modo, parecia que ela pensava que estavam numa espécie de férias familiares tardias. Ela tinha se tornado uma turista crônica, parando em cada atração no meio do caminho, não importava quão entediante ou sujo fosse. Ela carregou uns desanimados Kate e Sawyer para o pontos turísticos regionais e lojas de souvenirs. Ela torrou dinheiro nas coisas mais inúteis que podia achar, como chaveiros decorativos e copos de licor. Quando ela chegou com uma camiseta infantil desenhada com um alce na frente, ela caiu na risada. Apesar dos protestos de Kate, Meg havia comprado para ela.

Num determinado momento, eles se encontraram numa corrida de cavalos. Aparentemente, Meg tinha parado de apostar apenas em cassinos. Todos jogaram e apenas Kate ganhou alguma coisa. O cavalo de Sawyer chegou em último lugar. "Espero que eles matem essa droga de cavalo!" Murmurou ele. Kate ria, em deleite, enquanto contava suas notas na frente dele.

Sempre que tinham uma chance, os dois rapidamente aproveitavam para desaparecerem e terem momentos sozinhos. No museu de história natural, Kate avistou uma despensa de zelador e disse a Sawyer que queria conhecer onde ele trabalhava. A princípio, ele achara que ela era louca, mas depois percebeu que ela apenas queria "brincar", então ele rapidamente concordou. Kate estava mais do que feliz por passar os próximos 20 minutos apoiada para trás, com os pulsos erguidos sobre sua cabeça e um pé roçando numa vassoura. Quando eles se reencontraram com Meg, ela lhes lançou um olhar suspeito. "Onde vocês estavam?"

"Nós... Nós fomos ver a exibição do mamute," disse Kate, levando sua mão até o pescoço, preocupada que ainda estivesse vermelho por causa dos leves arranhões da barba cerrada de Sawyer.

"Hum... E como foi?" perguntou sem rodeios.

"Foi... _impressionante_,"ela disse, olhando para Sawyer rapidamente. Ele sorriu para Meg com a boca fechada, causando algumas rugas na região dos olhos, de uma maneira ofensivamente convencida.

Erguendo a sobrancelha, Meg o examinou por um segundo e depois falou com Kate:  
"Bem, você é jovem, querida. Provavelmente não viu muitos mamutes para comparar." Meg mostrou um sorriso exatamente réplica do de Sawyer e virou-se em direção à próxima sala.

Sawyer olhou para Kate, incerto se deveria ficar ofendido ou não. "O que diabos ela quis dizer com isso?"

Kate fitou Meg, tentando não rir. "Nada," ela disse, sem lhe encarar. "Ela apenas gosta muito de museus." Antes dele ter a chance de responder, ela o puxou pelo braço para a próxima exibição.

Meg não apenas os forçou a parar em cada ponto turístico, como também desenvolveu detestáveis hábitos de turista, como o de tirar foto o tempo inteiro. Em Ontário, ela comprou uma câmera digital e uma impressora de fotos portátil. Embora ela tenha levado umas 5 horas naquela noite para descobrir como elas funcionavam, nada conseguiu freá-la depois que aprendeu.

"Eu realmente não gosto de tirar foto," reclamou Kate.

"Isso porque suas fotos são geralmente tiradas para incluir na sua ficha policial," Meg disse, sem delicadeza. "Você vai se acostumar."

Sawyer, claro, odiou mais do que Kate e fez tudo que podia para evitar tirar foto naquela câmera estúpida. Contudo, Meg estava irredutível e ela geralmente tirava fotos de ambos quando eles estavam agarrados um ao outro, obviamente aéreos ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Enquanto se olhavam ou preparavam para se beijar, eles escutavam de repente o clique intrometido e viravam-se só a tempo de ver Meg fugindo, rindo orgulhosa por ter conseguido pegá-los de novo. Quanto mais irritados eles ficavam, mais radiante ela ficava com seu novo hobby.

Quando Kate viu algumas dessas fotos, ela começou a se sentir envergonhada pela nudez e intensidade de seu rosto sem disfarce. Ela estava a costumava a ver essa expressão nas feições de Sawyer, mas não havia percebido ainda em sua própria face. "Parece que eu estava pronta para atacá-lo," murmurou, consciente.

"Bem… Você não estava?"

Kate devolveu a foto sem responder.

Por mais chato que parecesse, tiveram que esticar a viagem quando eles estavam tão perto de seu objetivo, Kate teve que admitir para si mesma que era bom estar fazendo coisas normais novamente pela primeira vez. Ela ainda era extremamente cautelosa, e não queria ir a qualquer lugar onde haveria multidões, mas desde que estavam fora da temporada de turismo, não precisaria se preocupar demais com isso. Ela se sentiu relaxada e foi capaz de se divertir de uma maneira que ainda não tinha conseguido nas poucas semanas que passaram. Quanto mais perto eles chegavam ao seu destino, mais ela deixava sua guarda abaixada.

Kate não relaxou apenas emocionalmente, mas também um cansaço físico a atingiu, como se tivessem ficado à espreita todas estas semanas na estrada, buscando uma chance de alcançá-la. Mesmo quando dormia bem a noite toda, ela teria que lutar contra a vontade de cochilar durante o dia, especialmente no meio da tarde. Já que sempre teve energia de sobra, ela não poderia ter adivinhado que isto aconteceria. No início, ela e Sawyer estavam preocupados que ela fosse ficar doente, mas então eles olharam em um dos panfletos que o médico tinha dado a ela e descobriram que o cansaço era normal para o primeiro trimestre. Kate tinha dificuldade para se habituar a dizer a palavra _trimester_. Parecia que algo prendia em sua garganta. Ela tentou fazer com que Sawyer dissesse também, mas ele não quis.  
Na verdade, algo estranho parecia estar acontecendo com Sawyer. Quanto mais eles planejavam o futuro e falavam sobre a gravidez, mais isto parecia afetá-lo. As pistas foram tão vagas e sutis a princípio que Kate mal as percebeu. Mas havia um olhar em particular que caia sobre o rosto dele em certos momentos, um olhar que ela não sabia exatamente como interpretar. Era um estranho contemplar de preocupação, medo, e algo como amargura. Ela tinha visto esse olhar antes, é claro, mas sempre tinha uma razão simples para isso. Agora, era quase como se nem ele mesmo tivesse consciência disso.  
Ela assumiu que Sawyer estava cansado de ficar enfiado dentro de um RV durante tantas horas por dia, e que a exposição a Meg, provavelmente, estava a ponto de fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Ele ainda era, em sua base, uma pessoa solitária, irritada, e ela suspeitava que esta tentativa de união com sua tia era mais do que ele realmente poderia agüentar. O que nunca passara pela mente de Kate era que o clima misterioso tivesse algo a ver com ela.

Perto do final da semana seguinte, eles cruzaram a fronteira nordeste de British Columbia e tiveram a primeira vista das Montanhas Rochosas. As pontas e cumes cortavam o céu, imponente, elevando-se contra o horizonte. Neve podia ser vista no topo da maioria deles. A paisagem era de um contraste robusto e afiado, uma beleza quase esmagadora. As vistas, as montanhas, os rios e lagos - tudo era grandioso e maior que a vida. Tão magnífico como era, Kate sentiu uma dor peculiar de saudade de locais mais caseiros, como os Apalaches, com suas copas arredondadas e inclinadas, clareiras sombreadas e vales. Este lugar a fez se sentir um pouco pequena e insignificante. Mas talvez tenha sido algo bom, já que ela precisava desaparecer. Em todo o caso, estavam indo para casa agora, se as coisas corressem como se esperava, ela teria que aprender a amar aquele lugar. Sawyer, depois de olhar para fora algumas vezes, parecia entediado e resignado. Ele ainda teria preferido uma praia no México.

Na tarde de quarta-feira, durante o turno de Meg ao volante, Kate estava deitada no sofá estreito na área de lazer do veículo, com um pequeno livro nas mãos e a cabeça apoiada no colo de Sawyer. Ele estava sem sapatos e com os pés em uma cadeira na frente dele. Fingia estar fascinado por um infomercial no qual o locutor falava do "agente de limpeza mais poderoso e _legal_ a entrar no mercado da América do Norte!" Kate estava tentando redirecionar a sua atenção.

"Ok, número catorze", disse ela. "Verdadeiro ou falso: _É melhor evitar jacuzzis e banheiras quentes durante os nove meses da gravidez._" Ela abaixou o livreto e olhou para Sawyer, pensativo. "Isso tem que ser falso, certo? Quer dizer, isso soa como um mito".

"Você realmente acredita que essa coisa pode acabar com uma ferrugem como essa?" ele perguntou, em tom distraído, olhando para a TV.

"Sawyer".

Ele olhou para ela, suspirando. "Falso. Tem que ser falsa."

Ela levantou novamente a caderneta e andou algumas páginas para trás, então balançou a cabeça, irritada. "É verdade. _Droga_. Não acertamos nenhum ainda."

"Realmente é um bom presságio, não é?" murmurou, com aquele olhar no rosto.

"Vamos tentar a próxima", disse ela, não disposta a desistir. "É de múltipla escolha. Número Quinze: _É perfeitamente seguro manter relações sexuais normais com o seu parceiro até: A.) terceiro mês ... B.) quinto mês ... C.) oitavo mês ..., ou D.) contanto que você se sinta confortável com isso._" Ela olhou para Sawyer, preocupada. Esta era uma questão que, até aquele ponto, parecia ser tão improvável, de alguma maneira não haviam pensado nisso ainda.

A expressão de preocupação nele era quase comicamente exagerada. "Pelo amor de Deus, _por favor_, diga que é D."

Ela passou as páginas com pressa para a secção de respostas, então suspirou de alívio. "É D", disse ela. Ambos levaram alguns segundos para avaliar o impacto desta notícia. Kate acrescentou, "Nós finalmente acertamos uma."

"Ponto para nós", disse ele sarcasticamente.

Kate fechou o livreto e baixou-o, depositando o objeto em seu peito e fechando os olhos. "Vamos terminar mais tarde."

Sentiu a mão de Sawyer em sua testa, alisando os cabelos dela de volta. "Cansada? ele perguntou.

"Sim" ela respondeu calmamente, mas sem abrir os olhos.

O movimento da RV foi gradualmente diminuindo até finalmente parar, e alguns segundos depois Meg apareceu na parte de trás que separava os bancos do motorista e passageiro do resto do interior. "Tudo bem, isto é tudo para mim desta vez", disse ela, encerrando o assunto. "Quem é o próximo?"

"É a minha vez", disse Kate. Ela levantou a cabeça das pernas de Sawyer e começou a se ajeitar.

"Pode deixar comigo", ele disse rapidamente, parando-a.

"Você tem certeza?" perguntou ela. "Eu posso fazer isso."

"Você pode pegar o próximo, boneca. Eu sei que você provavelmente está se coçando pra nos conduzir pra fora de algum penhasco em um momento de glória".

Ela lhe deu um sorriso irônico quando se dirigia para frente, então se virou para ver Meg se sentar enquanto voltavam para a estrada e pegando velocidade novamente.

"_O que?_" Kate perguntou. Agora ela conhecia essa mulher tempo suficiente para saber quando ela queria dizer alguma coisa desagradável. Que, em termos técnico, era a maior parte do tempo.

"O que está no livro?" Meg perguntou.

Kate olhou para ele. "É um quiz. Temos de fazê-lo para ver o quanto estamos prontos para a gravidez."

"E como vocês estão?"

"Bem ..." Kate disse. "De quinze perguntas, nós só acertamos uma. E foi uma sobre sexo."

Meg pareciam se divertida com isso, mas não surpresa. Ela recostou-se contra a almofada, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Você está realmente fazendo um bom trabalho em assustá-lo como o inferno, não é?"

Kate virou-se para ela, sem entender. "Assustá-lo? Do que você está falando?"

"Você quer me dizer que não notou? Hell, se alguém vai nos atirar de um penhasco, eu imagino que vai ser ele, não você."

"Ele só ... Ele se sente um pouco sufocado, acho, viajando deste jeito. Só isso". Kate parecia firmemente convencida.

Meg levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para longe. "Se você diz..."

Se endireitando em seu assento de maneira irritada, Kate olhou para ela. "Eu não posso acreditar em você. Foi _você_ quem disse que eu deveria contar tudo... que devemos conversar sobre tudo isso, e planejar o futuro. E agora você me diz que estou _assustando_ ele? Como você acha que eu me sinto? Se eu tenho que enfrentar isso, então ele também tem."

"É claro que ambos têm de enfrentá-lo", disse Meg, completamente serena pelo tom de Kate. "Mas não machucaria levar as coisas a um passo de cada vez. Veja, querida, a única coisa que sei sobre os homens ... e isto vale para os homens Ford, em particular ... é que eles _pensam_ que sabem o que querem ... até que eles _conseguem_ o que querem. Então, eles recomeçam o jogo com uma bola totalmente nova."

"Então o que você está dizendo que eu deveria fazer? Voltar para o modo como as coisas eram? Apenas ... fingir que não está acontecendo?" A voz de Kate era irritada, mas ela deliberadamente, tentou mantê-la baixa, para que Sawyer não ouvisse. "Porque eu não posso fazer isso de novo".

"O que eu estou dizendo que você deve fazer é colocar esses malditos panfletos bem longe, antes que fiquem paranóicos com essa criança que vem. Ninguém sabe o que diabos estão fazendo nos primeiros meses. Dêem a si mesmos algum tempo para se ajustarem. Essa coisinha aí dentro é mais forte do que você imagina... E não vai a lugar algum."

Kate abanou a cabeça em descrença. Ela estava realmente ouvindo isso? Foi quase o oposto do aconselhamento que ela tinha sido dada na semana passada. "Você está louca", disse a Meg. "Você sabe disso?"

Meg riu um pouco e respondeu: "Eu não sou louca. Eu sou apenas mais velha e mais inteligente que você."

Kate se levantou, exausta de repente. "Eu vou deitar. Diga a Sawyer para me acordar quando pararmos para comer."

Meg assistiu-a ir, com um traço de simpatia e carinho no rosto.

Uma hora depois, Kate foi acordada, não pela perspectiva de alimentos, mas pelos movimentos sinuosos de Sawyer tentando manter a RV na estrada quando um dos pneus estourou. Felizmente, estava sob controle e conseguiu dirigir para o acostamento. Depois de ter verificado de que ela estava bem, ele localizou o estepe e o macaco que alguém teve o bom-senso de comprar e deixar no veículo que Meg comprara.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda,?" perguntou ela, depois de segui-lo para fora e ir para a parte de trás do veiculo.

"Você sabe como trocar um pneu?" ele perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

"_Todo mundo_ sabe como trocar um pneu," disse Kate.

Sawyer zombou. "Eu posso ver você não tem andado com as mesmas meninas mesmo que eu."

Ela decidiu que seria mais prudente deixar apenas como um comentário. Enquanto ele prendia o macaco em uma parte firme da lateral, ela abaixou os olhos contra o pôr-do-sol e olhou para o vale abaixo do cume que eles estavam. Eles descobriram uma periferia de uma cidade pequena em meio a uma cratera nas montanhas. Dali, parecia um cartão postal.

Sawyer levantado a carroceria da RV o suficiente para tirar o pneu, trabalhando com muito suor no processo. Kate olhava com interesse, apreciando a vista como sempre fazia. Ela ligou um tubo oco na tira de ferro que prendia o pneu, e em seguida, entregou a ele. Ele se agachou e começou a afrouxar as porcas. Preocupada que talvez Meg tivesse razão, ela decidiu conversar um pouco, para testá-lo. Se era verdade que ele estava começando a ter os pés frios de medo, então ela queria saber. Não podia legitimamente estar com raiva a menos que tivesse certeza.

Ajoelhada ao lado dele, ela olhou para baixo em direção a cidade de novo, então disse, pensativa: "Eu estava pensando sobre como vai ser quando chegarmos lá em cima."

Ele olhou para ela, então de volta para o pneu. "Pensando sobre _o que_, exatamente?"

"Bem, Meg diz que acha que esse cara mora numa espécie de bunker subterrâneo. Ela não sabe o quão grande é, mas não podemos apenas ficar com um estranho, mesmo que ele tenha espaço".

Sawyer mantinha a atenção nas porcas. Ele não respondeu.

"Então, provavelmente teremos de construir nossa própria casa"

Isso chamou sua atenção. "Construir uma _casa_?" ele perguntou como se ela estivesse louca.

"Assumindo que ele vai nos deixar usar parte do imóvel", ela prosseguiu. "Se ele não quiser nos dar, então talvez nós poderíamos comprá-lo, ou pagar aluguel, ou algo assim. Só espero que haja dinheiro suficiente para isso _e_ uma construção. Mas se vamos mesmo levar isso adiante, devemos começar a construção o mais cedo possível... na primavera, após o degelo... Eu ainda não acho que haja qualquer forma de a gente ter terminado as obras antes do bebê nascer em julho."

Ela o observava de perto para avaliar o efeito destas palavras. A expressão de leve pânico apareceu em seu rosto. Ele estava tentando puxar o pneu da roda, mas estava preso. Arrancou-o com força excessiva, parecia uma forma de descontar sua frustração sobre o círculo desfiado de borracha. "Vamos, seu pedaço de merda," ele rosnou. Finalmente, tirou a roda, saindo voando sobre a estrada e para dentro da vala do outro lado. Kate assistiu em silêncio. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar.

Sawyer soltou sua respiração ofegante, olhando para o pneu. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos em um gesto estressado. Após alguns segundos, pegou o estepe e colocou no quadro. Kate esperou, sem dizer nada.

"Podemos começar com apenas alguns quartos," ele disse finalmente, olhando para ela. Ele parecia mais calmo agora, e um pouco envergonhado.

Kate olhou, surpresa. "O que?"

"Nós não temos que ter toda a maldita coisa feita antes da chegada da criança. Apenas espaço o suficiente para nós e..." Fez uma pausa. "E o garoto. Nós podemos sempre acrescentar mais tarde."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos novamente, mas de uma forma diferente desta vez. Ela lhe mostrou um pequeno e agradecido sorriso. "Isso vai funcionar," disse ela. Talvez as coisas não estivessem tão ruins, no fim das contas. Ambos estavam assustados. Mas não tinha mais como voltar atrás, certo?

Enquanto Sawyer terminava de apertar os parafusos acima do pneu novo, ambos distraídos ouviram um estrondo alto em toda a estrada indo até o meio do vale. Um grupo de motociclistas tinha derrapado no estacionamento de um edifício, obviamente, um bar. Na semi-escuridão, suas janelas estavam iluminadas com néon. aplausos e gritos derivou-se a eles quando entraram no local.

"Você sabe, eu costumava andar em uma daquelas," disse Kate.

Sawyer deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Você o que?..."

"Estou falando sério!" disse ela, divertida. "Há alguns anos atrás. Eu só fiz isso para chatear a minha mãe. Não era realmente tão divertido quanto eu pensava que seria. Sempre engolindo sapos".

Sawyer balançou a cabeça. "Você é cheia de surpresas, não é, Freckles?" Ele trabalhou a manivela da tomada para diminuir o VD de volta para o chão. Olhando por cima do ombro para o prédio, ele perguntou: "Você quer ir lá mais tarde?"

Ela franziu o nariz ligeiramente. "Para o bar? Não realmente."

"E porque não?"

Ela suspirou. "Se nós formos, você vai ter um acesso de raiva cada vez que um cara olhar para mim?"

Ele nem sequer considerou isso. "_Sim_," disse ele, como se fosse óbvio.

"É por isso que não," disse ela, sorrindo. Depois de uma pausa, ela olhou para ele. "Você deve ir, no entanto. Ira te fazer bem, se afastar por algum tempo."

Ele não sentiu segurança nas palavras dela, mas ficou tentado a aceitar a sugestão. "Você tem certeza sobre isso?" ele perguntou.

"Sim", disse Kate. "Vá. Beba um pouco, flerte com a garçonete ... faça o que você tem que fazer. Eu ficarei bem, aqui".

E embora ele ainda estivesse com dúvidas e nem um pouco convencido do que ela havia dito, ele aceitaria a oferta. Foi uma hora depois, quando ele finalmente tomou sua decisão, depois que tinham comido e puxado para dentro de um parquet. No escuro da noite, eles ficaram ao meio do mato perto da estrada. Kate apenas pediu para ele não entrar em nenhuma briga. Meg pediu que ele tentasse não engravidar outra pessoa.

Com estes conselhos tocando nas suas orelhas, ele agradecidamente fez sua fuga do RV, prometendo a Kate que ele estaria de volta em algumas horas. Ela viu quando ele atravessou a rua e começou a descer o morro em direção à cidade, ela voltou para dentro, determinada a não deixar-se sentir nenhuma ridícula autopiedade. Ela estava acima de tudo isso. Tinha sido sua idéia. Ela queria que ele fosse. Ele merecia ter pelo menos mais uma noite de normalidade antes de irem juntos em reclusão. Ela não deixou-se pensar sobre o que ela merecia. Não importa, de qualquer maneira.

Meg saiu para um passeio e para comprar cigarros, então Kate foi para a cama por volta das 10:30. Não havia muito mais a fazer. Ela assumiu que Sawyer estaria de volta antes da meia-noite, de qualquer maneira. E não esperaria mais do isso. Depois de estar cochilando por algum tempo, ela ouviu a porta abrir e passos pesados subir para o inteior. Correu para fora da cama, indo cumprimentá-lo, mas para sua decepção, era apenas Meg. Olhando rapidamente para o relógio, viu que era mais de 1:00.

"Ainda não voltou?" Meg perguntou, vendo o olhar no rosto dela.

Kate detestava que ela poderia ser tão previsível. "Ele vai voltar logo. Eu só vim beber um pouco de água."

Vendo através da mentira, Meg, por uma vez não quis forçá-la a mostrar tal descontentamento. "Bem, eu vou para meu quarto. Te vejo de manhã."

"Boa Noite," disse Kate. Ela ficou grata quando a porta do quarto se fechou atrás de Meg. Espreitando pela janela, ela viu que a cidade estava mais escura agora, as luzes dispersa e distante entre si. De onde eles estavam estacionados, o bar não era visível. Sem beber a água, ela voltou para a cama e tentou dormir.

Após uma hora se virando na cama, pairando no limite da consciência, enquanto em todos os momentos alerta para o som mais infinitesimal, esforçando-se para ouvir os passos ou o clique do trinco na porta, ela desistiu e saiu da cama. Era 2:30 agora. Ela se sentou na mesa da cozinha, descansando as mãos na frente dela e olhando para elas. Ela reprimiu a raiva e o medo tão bem que ela não tinha certeza qual emoção seria mais forte se ela deixasse vir à superfície. A fim de não descobrir, ela levantou-se e capotou sobre a TV. Parou em numa reprise de MASH*, simplesmente porque a música tema a lembrou das vezes em que ela visitou seu pai em sua base em Washington, e ele colocava ela pra tocar enquanto tentava fazer o jantar. Era de alguma forma reconfortante.

Às 3:00 o programa acabou, e um programa de sermão produzido por uma igreja local, começou. Ela mudou de canal, sem disposiçã pra ouvir sobre as recompensas do pecado". No silêncio do RV, ela encontrou dificuldade para bloquear seus pensamentos. Ela olhou pela janela novamente. Não havia sinal dele. Ela sentiu uma chama de raiva incendiar-se dentro dela por um instante. Ele disse _algumas horas_. Mesmo para Sawyer, não poderia significar mais de quatro, poderia?" Já tinham se passado quase sete. O que diabos ele estava pensando? Como ele podia fazer isso com ela?

Então, espreitando atrás da raiva, o medo, que era ainda pior, começou a se infiltrar. E se ele tivesse se metido numa briga, apesar do que ela disse? E se ele realmente estivesse machucado? Ele poderia estar tão ferido que mal poderia voltar para casa sozinho. Ele poderia estar sangrando caído em um beco em algum lugar. A idéia fez seu estomago doer. Mas ainda era mil vezes melhor do que o outro medo, aquele que ela se recusava a pensar, aquele que continuava tentando esgueirar-se em cima dela quando ela não estava prestando atenção, esquivando-se em torno dos cantos de sua mente ... aquele que fazia seu sangue gelar. Aquele que dizia que talvez ele não estivesse voltando.

Ela se odiava por ser tão fraca e estúpida. Ela devia estar dormindo agora, não se preocupando com nada disso. Por que provavelmente, não havia nada com o que se preocupar. Ele provavelmente tinha bebido mais do que ele intencionava, e tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Era loucura duvidar dele desta forma. Mas não importava o que ela fizesse agora, ela sabia que não haveria chance de voltar a dormir até que ele entrasse pela porta. Ela prometeu a si mesma que se ele abrisse e entrasse dentro dos próximos dez minutos, ela renunciaria a todos os direitos de estar irritada. Ela nem sequer diria nada sobre como ele estava atrasado. Se ao menos ele entrasse, agora mesmo, defensivo e bêbado e, provavelmente, cheio de tesão, então perdoaria tudo.

Mas ele não o fez. Ás 4:00, ela não conseguia mais ficar aqui por mais tempo. Colocando seu casaco sobre o pijama, ela rapidamente amarrou os sapatos e saiu. No início, ela apenas vagueou ao redor do parque, ficando perto do RV. Então, ela decidiu, uma vez que ela estava aqui fora de qualquer maneira, não machucaria se ela se distanciasse um pouco mais. Talvez ele estivesse parado do lado de fora, fumando. Mas quando ela finalmente chegou a um ponto onde ela podia ver o prédio, ele parecia deserto, exceto por um ou dois carros. Engolir duro, esquecendo-se que ela nem sequer realmente foi vestida. Quando chegou lá embaixo, ela cruzou o estacionamento do bar, e sem mesmo pensar, abriu a porta pesada de madeira e entrou.

Um homem limpando o balcão na parte de trás olhou, surpreso. "Querida, estamos fechados. E já faz uma hora."

As palavras eram como um soco no estômago, embora ela devesse estar esperando. "Na verdade," disse ela, que se deslocou em direção a ele com passos hesitantes. "Eu estou apenas procurando alguém. Talvez você possa me ajudar."

Ele agora percebeu a calça do pajama dela, e um pequeno sorriso tocou seus lábios, como se esta não fosse a primeira vez que ele tinha passado por isso. "Como ele é?" ele perguntou.

"Ele é, hum ... Ele é muito alto. 1,85, " disse ela, tentando se concentrar. "Cabelo loiro escuro na altura dos ombros. Ele estava vestindo um casaco preto."

O garçom atrás do balcão ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Infelizmente, você acabou de descrever cerca de metade dos caras que estavam aqui nesta noite."

Kate sabia que ela precisava ser mais específica. "Ele tem um sotaque sulista... Sempre soa como se ele estivesse chateado." Ela acrescentou, "Ele provavelmente lhe deu um apelido."

Por trás dela, uma voz disse: "Sim, eu me lembro desse cara". Kate se virou. Um homem mais jovem, ligeiramente rechonchudo, estava limpando o chão em um canto. "Ele me chamou de Corky. Quem diabos é Corky?"

Kate teve que lutar um riso de alívio ao saber que ela estava, pelo menos, na pista certa. "Não sei", ela mentiu. "Quando ele foi embora?"

"Aquele cara?" O garoto parou de esfregar e coçou a cabeça. "Ele não ficou aqui muito tempo. Saiu com uma garota por volta de meia-noite."

Kate ficou lá, congelada, sem saber o que dizer. O _barman_ apontou um olhar fixo para o garoto. "Você tem certeza que é o mesmo homem de que ela está falando?"

"Sim", disse o garoto. "Positivo. Quantos sulistas aparecem aqui, Joe?"

Kate olhou para o garçom, que parecia sentir pena dela. Tentando reunir toda a dignidade que ela poderia possivelmente sob as circunstâncias, ela puxou o casaco apertado em torno de si e disse: "Obrigado. Desculpe incomodá-lo."

Sentindo-se como se estivesse andando através da água, ela voltou para a porta. Deixando a porta bater atrás de si, ainda conseguiu ouvir eles falando "Seu idiota. Por que você disse aquilo pra ela ?"

Ela não sabia como conseguiu fazer o caminho de volta até a colina para a estrada, mas de repente ela estava consciente de uma buzina em alto e bom som e um carro desviando. Ela quase saiu da estrada. O carro atrás do que quase bateu nela reduziu a velocidade e ela gesticulou para ele seguir adiante, mas ele parou e esperou ela atravessar. Acenando com a mão em agradecimento, ela correu mais. No outro lado, ela lançou um olhar para trás, percebendo que o carro ainda estava lá. Quando ela tentou perscrutar o interior, ele pegou velocidade e continuou. Normalmente, isso a teria preocupado, mas no momento ela não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para perceber o que poderia significar.

Ela subiu de volta para a RV, em silêncio, esperando não acordar Meg. Na penumbra da pia da cozinha, sentou-se novamente à mesa, ouvindo o silêncio profundo. Era 4:30 da manhã. Ela olhava para frente, sem expressão, na verdade não vendo nada.

Às 5:00, a porta se abriu e Sawyer entrou.

Ela o observava, não sendo capaz de formar qualquer reação imediata. Ele parecia cansado e surpreso ao vê-la sentada ali, mas podia dizer imediatamente que ele não estava bêbado. Não parecia que ele tinha bebido nada. Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado por ser tão tarde, mas ele também parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Agarrou algo do bolso, colocou-o na mesa à sua frente. Era uma pilha de dinheiro.

"Oito mil," disse orgulhoso. "Canadense," acrescentou ele, quando ela não disse nada. Ela arrastou vagarosamente o olhar para as notas, encarando-as, muito chocada para responder.

Um pouco desconfortável pela quietude dela, Sawyer jogou o casaco numa cadeira e então foi até a geladeira e começou a pegar itens para o café da manhã. "Peguei de uma garota no bar. É para o Fundo da Supremacia Branca," ele disse, claramente se divertindo com isso. "Ela foi inclusive legal o suficiente para me mostrar onde nós podemos fixar os postos de comando, e os escritórios e tudo. Aparentemente há um bom nicho pra racismo no oeste do Canadá, só esperando para ser preenchido. Quem diria?" ele brincou.

Olhando para Kate, que ainda não estava respondendo, ele ficou um pouco na defensiva. "_O quê?_ Diabos, Sardenta, qual é! Você não acha que qualquer um que esteja disposto a doar oito mil dólares para um fundo da supremacia branca _merece_ tê-los roubados?"

Finalmente permitindo a si mesma aceitar a verdade do que estava acontecendo aqui, ela apertou as mãos contra os olhos em uma aliviada, grata, ultrajada e frustrada exaustão. _Maldito_. Ela não conseguia decidir se queria chutá-lo ou jogar os braços em seu pescoço. "Esse tempo todo... Você estava dando um golpe?" ela perguntou, formando as palavras cautelosamente. "Você disse que voltaria em algumas horas!"

"É isso que te deixou toda esquentada?" ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente surpreso. "Não é como se eu pudesse planejá-los todos antecipadamente, sabia! Às vezes uma oportunidade surge e você tem que agarrar o boi pelos chifres. Ou a supremacista branca, no caso," ele terminou com um sorriso. Quando ela não pareceu se divertir, ele ficou exasperado. "Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz, o dinheiro é para o terreno."

"Que terreno?" ela perguntou, honestamente sem idéia do que ele estava falando.

Ele a olhou como se ela fosse uma idiota.

"O terreno que você estava falando mais cedo! Para a casa!" Ele ficou mal-humorado, ofendido pela reação dela. "Imagino que isso seja suficiente para alguns acres, no mínimo, desde que o filho da mãe seja justo na venda. Assim nós podemos manter o que temos para a construção e coisas pra criança."

Agora ela se lembrava do que ele estava falando, e que a conversa toda tinha sido só um planejamento da parte dela pra testá-lo. Não tinha ficado na cabeça dela porque ela não estava realmente preocupada com o terreno para começar. Mas o importante é que ele tinha achado que ela estava.

" Sawyer," ela começou e então parou, se sentindo terrível. Isso era uma bagunça e era tudo culpa dela. Não, era tudo culpa da _Meg_, ela percebeu, o que a fez se sentir um pouco melhor. "Obrigada, mas... eu não tinha idéia de onde você estava. Eu morri de medo! Eu fui para o bar te procurar."

Ela soube imediatamente que tinha falado demais. Os olhos dele pareceram de fato mudar de cor, ficando escuros, do jeito que sempre ficavam quando ele estava nervoso. "Você fez _o quê_?" ele sibilou, pouco acima de um sussurro.

"O que eu devia pensar? Até onde eu sabia você poderia estar morto numa sarjeta!" Ela percebia agora que essas palavras pareciam estúpidas e exageradas, e ela odiava o papel que era forçada a assumir aqui. Ela nunca tinha se considerado o tipo de mulher pegagosa ou desconfiada. Ela valorizava imensamente a própria independência. Mas, aparentemente, não tanto quanto ele valorizava a dele.

Sawyer foi até ela, parando diante de onde ela se encontrava sentada à mesa. Sua voz era baixa e séria. "Vamos definir uma coisa, querida. Você quer que eu cuide de você, então vai ter que me deixar fazer do meu jeito. Porque eu tenho a impressão que o mercado de trabalho aqui em _Yukon_? Não é muito grande," ele disse com sarcasmo cuidadosamente controlado. "E eu odeio ter que te dizer, mas se você quer que essa criança coma e receba roupas novas, talvez até um maldito brinquedo de vez em quando, vai ter que aceitar o fato de que é assim que é. Vai haver dias, talvez até semanas, em que vou ter que vir pra cá fazer dinheiro pra gente sobreviver. E sem chance de você ficar me seguindo por aí, tomando notas. Então se você realmente espera que a gente faça isso funcionar, vai ter que aprender a viver com isso. Entendeu?"

Ele parecia apreensivo que tivesse ido longe demais, mas ficou olhando pra ela, esperando, sem retirar nada. Ela estava ciente de que era quem estava sendo testada agora, testada para ver como reagiria a ele finalmente se impondo. Todas as respostas prontas estavam na ponta da língua – o desafio, a indignação, a raiva feminina justificada por ele ousar dizer a ela como as coisas iriam funcionar. Mas, por alguma razão, ela não podia usá-las. Ela de repente entendeu algo a respeito dele, e mais importante, sobre si mesma, que ela ainda não tinha compreendido totalmente. Havia uma parte dele que precisava, que ansiava, saber que ele a possuía completamente. Mas a ironia era que nela, essa necessidade era de saber que ela não o possuía completamente. Aquele brilho rebelde e perigoso nos olhos dele era tão parte dele que ele seria uma versão diminuída de si mesmo sem isso. Ele não seria Sawyer. Ele não seria nem mesmo James. Ele não seria nada.

Ela sabia, lá no fundo, que não era verdade que golpes eram o único jeito deles se sustentarem. Ele era esperto, muito mais esperto do que as pessoas o davam crédito. Ele era sagaz e calculista quando precisava ser. Havia outros jeitos de fazer dinheiro. Ele podia investir. Ele podia apostar no mercado de ações. Ela sabia que ele seria bom nessas coisas, e muitas outras atividades legais. Mas essa não era a questão. A necessidade de dar golpes estava profundamente infiltrada nele, e era algo que provavelmente nunca iria embora. Na verdade, não a incomodava tanto quanto costumava. Usando os próprios métodos talvez inconscientes, ele tendia a trapacear agora só as pessoas mais sem valor e sem alma que ele podia. Ele era um tipo de Robin Hood distorcido, roubando da escória da Terra. Sendo honesta consigo mesma, ela amava isso nele.

Por mais que ela tivesse passado a noite consumida pelo medo, ela não podia agüentar a idéia dele ser totalmente domado um dia. Ele nunca seria domesticado. Ele nunca seria um modelo de pai e marido, mesmo teoricamente falando. E ela sabia que se aquela vantagem – aquele imprevisível brilho, meio selvagem, quase animal, desaparecesse dos olhos dele – então ela não sentiria esse mesmo tremor de tirar o fôlego, esse aumento da pulsação que ela sentia quando ele a olhava do jeito que a estava olhando agora.

A respiração dela estava um pouco trêmula enquanto ela se preparava pra falar. Ele ainda estava esperando a resposta. "Ok," ela sussurrou.

Se ele estava surpreso ou aliviado por essa resposta, ele fez um bom trabalho em esconder. "Ok," ele repetiu, sem abaixar os olhos.

As palavras lembraram Kate de algo e ela levou um momento para identificar. Então ela percebeu que era o mesmo acordo a que eles tinham chegado quando ele a chantageara pelo primeiro beijo deles. Parecia ter sido há um milhão de anos. Como eles tinham chegado de lá até aqui em tão pouco tempo? Era como se a vida toda dela tivesse sido uma longa preparação para conhecê-lo.

Depois de alguns segundos a intensidade carregada passou. Ambos pareciam cansados. Sawyer se virou para o fogão e colocou uma colher de manteiga numa frigideira, depois quebrou um ovo, um pouco desajeitadamente. Kate se levantou. "Deixa eu fazer isso," ela disse, estendendo a mão para a espátula.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção dela. "Eu consigo fritar um maldito ovo, Sardenta."

Ela sorriu. "Mas eu consigo fritar melhor."

Desistindo, ele finalmente entregou a espátula a ela. Ele não se sentou, no entanto. Ao invés disso, ele ficou de pé ao lado dela, encostado no armário, observando-a.

Kate olhou pela janela acima do fogão e então para Sawyer. "Nós estamos chegando muito perto," ela disse baixinho. "Meg diz que se fizermos um bom tempo hoje nós vamos cruzar a fronteira do território Yukon ainda esta tarde."

"Difícil de acreditar, né?" ele perguntou, os olhos passeando pelo rosto dela amorosamente. Se inclinando mais perto, ele beijou seu pescoço, depois se moveu para ficar atrás dela, traçando um caminho de beijos da orelha ao ombro dela.

Ela tentou afastá-lo, rindo. "Você está me distraindo," ela disse.

Ele passou os dedos de leve na cintura do pijama dela. "Você não usou isso no bar, usou?"

"Não," ela disse.

"Mentirosa," ele respirou contra o pescoço dela.

Levantando a espátula ameaçadoramente, ela disse, "Eu tenho uma arma à disposição aqui."

"Eu tenho algo melhor que isso," ele falou arrastado, se pressionando contra ela. Rindo, ela se inclinou para trás, permitindo que ele a envolvesse com os braços. A gordura estalou na panela e ela colocou outro ovo lá, virando o primeiro. Ela percebeu de repente o quão faminta ela estava.

Do outro lado do estacionamento, num carro debaixo de um conjunto de abetos, Paul Brennon assistia, através de um par de binóculos, enquanto Kate cozinhava o café da manhã para ela e Sawyer.


End file.
